Os Novos Marotos 4 De Volta a Hogwarts
by Kitai Black
Summary: Se eles já aprontaram tudo imagina o que seus filhos vão aprontar? Aventuras, romances e comédias! Tudo em ONM4!
1. TRAILLER

**OS ANOS PASSAM**

- Pai eu não tenho mais 8 anos de idade!  
- Isso não quer dizer que você possa dirigir o MEU carro!

**AS CRIANÇAS CRESCEM**

- Ash, filha... Essa saia não está... Hum... Curta demais?  
- Pai, eu não quero entrar para um convento trouxa! Se acostume!

**ALGUNS SÃO EXATAMENTE COMO OS PAIS**

- O plano é muito simples, entramos lá, roubamos os ingredientes para a poção, depois fazemos a poção e entramos na floresta!  
- Ok, irei traduzir, nos arriscaremos tomar uma detenção por causa de um objeto não identificado!

**AO MESMO TEMPO QUE DIFERENTES**

- POTTER SEU DESGRAÇADO!  
- EU VOU QUEBRAR A SUA CARA MALFOY!

**QUADRIBOL**

- E lá vai o time da Grifinória com a corda toda! Lá vai ela Suzan Zabine, é ela contra o irmão Sonserino Blake Zabine, briga de família nunca é bom de meter! Mas esse jogo é familiar demais! Mas esperem, o que é aquilo no céu? AMY MALFOY SALTOU DE SUA VASSOURA E ESTÁ SOCANDO CARTER TRENT? ELES ESTÃO CAINDO! ESPEREM MAIS UM POUCO, AQUELE ALI É O POMO NA MÃO DOS DOIS?

**DUELOS**

- Eu te desafio para um duelo Draco!  
- Ah sim claro, Oh poderosa ruiva Zabine! E o que eu ganho duelando contra uma garota?  
- O que você ganha eu não sei, mas você tem tudo a perder!

**BRIGAS**

- SOLTA ELE SUA DESGRAÇADA!  
- VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA CASSY?  
- VOCÊ É QUEM FICOU LOUCO BLAKE! ME LARGA MEGAN QUE EU VOU MATAR OS DOIS!  
- SEGURA ELA MEGAN!  
- ME SOLTA MEGAN!  
- QUER SABER? VÃO PARA O INFERNO OS TRÊS!

**PROVOCAÇÕES**

- Ora, ora, ora se não é a Amy Malfoy entrando em sua casa pela janela!  
- O que faz aí em baixo Trent?  
- Admirando a paisagem! Sabia que sua calcinha é vermelha?

**ROMANCE**

- Acho que estou apaixonada.  
- Por quem?  
- Pelo cara errado.  
- Um Sonserino?  
- Talvez...

**AVENTURAS**

- Me explica uma coisa Tonks.  
- Claro.  
- Entrar na Floresta Proíbida com esse PREGO, vai me ajudar em quê?

**AMIZADES**

- Eu sempre te odiei desde pequeno.  
- Por que?  
- Não faço idéia... E você, por que me detesta?  
- Porque você sempre quer ser o herói e isso é ridículo!

**E MUITAS MAROTICES**

- Ok, professora Parkisin eu posso explicar!  
- EXPLIQUE-SE!  
- Nós estavamos... Hã.  
- Estavamos fazendo a poção que pediu, mas aí deu errado e BUM! Explodiu!  
- ISSO NÃO JUSTIFICA MINHA SALA ESTAR ROSA CHOQUE!!! MENOS 50 PONTOS PARA GRIFINÓRIA E 40 PONTOS PARA A SONSERINA!

**_Tudo isso e muito mais em..._**

**_OS NOVOS MAROTOS 4 - DE VOLTA A HOGWARTS_**


	2. Personagens

**_PERSONAGENS::_**

**GRIFINÓRIOS::**

**Amy Rose Malfoy - Avril Lavigne**

Amy cresceu e está linda! Filha casula de Cold e Maya, herdou a marotice do pai. Sempre em rixa com os sonserinos e sempre aprontando das suas, Amy cada dia que passa honra a beleza de sua família, com seus 16 anos cursando o 6º ano de sua casa, ela é a Apanhadora do time da Grifinória! Amy por onde passa é notada, e sempre está ao lado de Suzan e Ashlee, sua amizade com Harry é admirada por todos e seu jeito doce e engraçado atrai a atração de muitos. Amy não é o tipo de garota que se apaixona facilmente, mas pode acabar se apaixonando pela razão de seu ódio!

**Harry James Potter II - Tom Welling**

Harry filho mais velho de James e Mel, honra o nome Potter em Hogwarts! Cursando o 7º ano, o garoto consegue ser um dos melhores capitões que o time da Grifinória já teve! Além disto é um grande Artilheiro. Harry vive aprontando das suas por debaixo dos panos, e herdou a grande mania de salvar todos. Está apaixonado por Amy e talvez ela seja a única que não note isto, sua inimizade com Draco é motivo de muito o que falar em Hogwarts, mas ás vezes até grandes inimigos se tornam grandes amigos. Quem sabe? Mesmo tendo um amor platônico por Amy, vai começar a notar em outra garota e talvez esta seja a certa para ele.

**Ashlee Kaitlin Potter - Willa Holland**

Ash a filha do meio de James e Mel, continua a mesma de sempre, toda hora se metendo em confusão! Está com 16 anos e no 6º ano em Hogwarts, além disto, a loira dos olhos esmeraldas tem uma longa fila de Fans por Hogwarts, nunca se apaixonou por ninguém especial e vive com caras diferentes o que não agrada nada a seu pai e seu irmão. Ashlee continua com a amizade duradoura com Amy e Suzan, e vive se metendo em confusão com as amigas. Ashlee é uma das artilheiras do time da Grifinória.

**Jay Neville Longobotton - Jared Padalecki**

Jay é neto de Neville, um garoto que sempre está metido em confusão junto de Harry seu melhor amigo, está no 7º ano e namora a doce Lily, irmã de seu grande amigo! Jay é carinhoso e protetor quando se trata de sua namorada, também é um grande batedor da Grifinória.

**Elizabeth Zabine - Isla Fisher**

Suzan é a cara da mãe Sophie! Filha do meio de Sophie e Miguel, a ruiva detona em Hogwats! Sempre está ao lado de Ash e Amy, e sempre metida em confusão, sempre fala o que pensa o que causa bastante problemas. Está com 16 anos e no 6º ano em Hogwarts. Suzan tem dificuldade quando se trata no sexo oposto, não consegue confiar em nenhum homem, e talvez ela se apaixone pelo cara que ela considere o mais errado. Suzan é uma das Artilheiras do time da Grifinória.

**Lílian Alexz Potter - Alexis Bledel**

Lily a filha casula de James e Mel continua linda e meiga, está com seus 15 anos e cursando o 5º ano em Hogwarts, possui a imagem de filha perfeita, responsável, monitora, e inteligente! O orgulho de seu pai, como diz sua irmã Ashlee. Lily além disto tem um namoro fime com Jay Longobotton melhor amigo de seu irmão Harry. É rara as vezes que Lily se mete em confusão, a maioria das vezes tenta tirar os irmãos de alguma enrrascada. Lily não é do time de Quadribol da Grifinória.

**SONSERINOS::**

**Carter Evan Trent - Shane West**

Carter é um grande sonserino, irônico, sarcástico, e com seu típico humor negro! Está no 7º ano e é o melhor amigo de Blake e Draco, sempre ao lado de ambos aprontando das suas. Carter é o típico Bad Boy, sempre está com as garotas mais belas de Hogwarts, mas nunca está de compromisso. Começa a reparar mais na pessoa que mais gosta de provocar, e quem sabe o ódio não vire amor? Bonito e com um corpo de babar, Carter é o Apanhador do time da sonserina, e possui uma fila quilométrica de fãs.

**Draco Thomas Malfoy II - Chad Murray**

Draco cresceu e ficou mais ainda a cara do avô! Filho mais velho de Maya e Cold, o loiro está no 7º ano da Sonserina, extremamente irônico adora azarar os outros sem motivo, vive ficando com qualquer garota, e ás vezes cansa de Kira pegando em seu pé. Draco detesta seguir regras e ordens, é o Capitão do time da Sonserina sendo o Artilheiro. Sua rixa com Harry continua a mesma e as brigas de ambos causam muitos murmurios. Quem sabe ele não se apaixone pelos cabelos flamejantes de uma grifinória?

**Blake Steve Zabine - Jessen Ackles**

Blake, o filho mais velho de Miguel e Sophie, está belo e forte! Conquistador e ao mesmo tempo sarcástico, vive ao lado de Draco e Carter, sempre com uma garota diferente, gosta de Cassy e fica com ela as escondidadas, mas a acha muito imatura.Blake está no 7º ano e é um dos artilheiros do time de sua casa.

**Kira Kimbely Sian - Sarah Michelle Gellar**

Uma das mais cruéis Sonserinas, Kira é do tipo maldosa que adora passar e pisar em cima dos outros, é capaz de tudo para atingir seus objetivos. Maldosa e impiedosa, vive em pé de guerra contra o Trio Grifinório(Amy, Ashlee e Suzan). Apaixonada ou melhor Obcecada por Draco Malfoy, ela não admite perdê-lo por nada no mundo, e sempre que o loiro fica com outras garotas ela é capaz de destruí-las. Kira sempre está ao lado de Annett, Cassy e Michelle. Kira está no 7º ano.  
Kira é uma das artilheiras da Sonserina.

**Annett Regina Adams - Rachel McAdams**

Annett é bela e sensual, uma sonserina nata! Sempre consegue o que quer, e quando não consegue arranja um jeito de conseguir. Possui sangue veela o que ajuda bastante a conquistar seu objetivos, ás vezes fica com Blake em sigilo, traindo a falça amizade quem possui com Cassy. Annett é uma serpente, e sempre espera o pior das pessoas. Não está no time da Sonserina, mas está no 7º ano da sua casa.

**CORNIVAIS::**

**Cassy Belle Weasley - Anne Hathaway**

Cassy continua sendo a mesma patricinha mimada, filha mais velha de Johnny e Lana, se preocupa mais com a aparência do que com as coisas a sua volta. Apaixonada por Blake, fica com o primo algumas vezes, mas ele nunca a assume o que a deixa frustrada, com os conselhos de sua melhor amiga Michelle, Cassy amadurece muito e aprende a magia do ciúme! Cassy é uma boa garota além de tudo e ás vezes ela demonstra ser muito mais do que uma patricinha. Cassy não está no time de sua casa, mas está no 7º ano da Cornival.

**Luke Ethan Mcquenzie - Jonathan Bennett**

Luke é um dos rapazes mais belos de Hogwarts, capitão do time da Cornival sendo o apanhador, ele está no 7º ano. É apaixonado por Amy, e não esconde isso de ninguém. Luke é charmoso e popular, se mete em muita confusão, principalmente quando ele e Carter saem no "braço", não abaixa a cabeça para nenhum Sonserino, e é um galã! Luke é o tipo de cara que muitas garotas sonham a seu lado.

**Michelle Whitney - Milla Kuniz**

Michelle é a melhor amiga de Cassy, apaixonada por Carter e ainda por cima batedora do time da cornival. Michelle é uma boa pessoa e não gosta muito das Sonserinas, anda com elas por causa de Cassy, é uma garota protetora e gentil, além de ser extremamente inteligente.

**LUFAS-LUFAS::**

**Megan Loisi Weasley - Alexz Johnson**

Megan é a filha casula de Johnny e Lana, puxou mais a família de Johnny, os olhos verdes e os cabelos arruivados. Além disto é uma garota e tanto! Estando no 5º ano da Lufa-Lufa, ela se destaca como a melhor Artilheira, uma grande Monitora, o que causa uma grande admiração dos garotos. Mas Megan não é de sair ficando com todos, além do mais é apaixonada por Harry em sigilo. Mesmo sendo uma Lufa-Lufa, sempre está andando com algum Grifinório ou Cornival, nunca é azarada por Sonserinos, até porque estes tem medo dela, por ela ser uma grande duelista.

**Erick Bobby Kunis - Luke Mably**

Erick é bonito, e isso é fato! O cara consegue quem ele quiser a hora que ele quiser, além disto é o melhor amigo de Dean, ambos vivem juntos e vivem enfrentando sonserinos juntos. Erick é o goleiro e Capitão do time da Lufa-Lufa, é apaixonado por Suzan, o que vai provocar muito ciumes em um certo sonserino. Erick é tranquilo e esperto, muitos o comparam com Cedrico Diggory. Erick está no 7º ano.

**Dean Rick Zabine - Joshua Jackson**

Dean, filho casula de Miguel e Sophie, é leal aos amigos e tímido, um garoto tranquilo que sempre está na sua, adora e admira a irmã mais do que tudo e odeia o irmão mais velho. Dean por mais que esteja no 5º ano, conseguiu fazer uma boa amizade com Erick e ambos vivem andando juntos. O rapaz também e um grande artilheiro de sua casa.

**Os ANTIGOS Marotos::**

**_Cold Malfoy - Brad Pitt_**

Cold continua o mesmo de sempre, ainda trabalha como Inominável, mas apenas meio período, o resto do tempo se dedica a família e a dar aulas na Faculdade de Magia e Bruxaria, dando aula de "Conhecendo o Inimigo", ele é idolatrado pelos alunos, além disto em casa continua o mesmo maridão e pai de sempre. Cold continua com a mesma paixão pela filha casula Amy, mas sempre discute com a pequena o que faz cenas hilárias na mansão Malfoy.

**_Maya Malfoy - Julianne Moore_**

Maya acabou por comprar "O Pasquim" de Luna, agora é uma empresária de sucesso sempre indo a reuniões importantes e arrastando Cold consigo, afinal ele vai por livre espontânea pressão! É carinhosa e tranquila com os filhos, mas ás vezes dá bons puxões de orelhas em Draco II que sempre apronta das suas enlouquecendo a ruiva.

**_James Potter - Tom Cruise_**

James ainda trabalha como Inominável como Cold e dá aula na Faculdade, dando aula de "Estratégias de Ataques", continua o mesmo pai coruja de sempre, morre de ciúmes da filha casula Lily, principalmente com o fato dela estar namorando, e sempre assusta os pretendentes de Ash sua filha do meio. James está mais maduro e não se mete tanto em confusão para o alivio e Melanie.

**_Melanie Potter - Nicole Kidman_**

Melanie ganhou o título de Lady of Magic, ou seja Dama da Magia. Continua maravilhosa, cobiçando os olhares de todos, o que não agrada nada a James. Mel se dedica a família em tempo integral e sempre está fazendo algum evento beneficente, Melanie se dá extremamente bem com os filhos e eles a admiram 100.

**_Miguel Zabine - Ethan Hawke_**

Miguel optou por continuar a carreira de Inominável ao lado dos marotos, sempre com o ar sério e responsável ele educa os filhos extremamente bem, mas sempre relaxa um pouco com Blake seu filho mais velho. Talvez por Blake ser tão irresponsável e maroto, Miguel não consiga ter tanto controle sobre ele. Miguel dá aula na Faculdade, para alunos estudantes de Auror, dando aula de Feitiços.

**_Sophie Zabine - Kate Walsh_**

Sophie é uma médica de sucesso, o que faz todos a aclamarem, casada com Miguel ela se dedica a família e ao trabalho, sempre dando puxões de orelha em Blake já que ele tenta testar sua paciência. Sophie continua a mesma de sempre, sem mudar nada.

**_Johnny Weasley - Hugh Jackman_**

Johnny dividiu-se entre sua carreira de inominável e a fábrica de equipamentos para quadribol, decidiu não dar aula na faculdade por falta de tempo, não fica muito em casa, mas sempre que fica paparica suas duas meninas, sempre trabalhando e ao lado de James, Miguel e Cold. Johnny não mudou muito, apenas amadureceu um pouco.

**_Lana Weasley - Lucy Liu_**

Lana ainda é famosa por sua linha de roupas, cada dia mais bela e fina ela é convidada para muitos enventos, sempre brigando com Megan por não se interessar nos negócios da família e mimando Cassy. Lana aprenderá muito sobre Megan e a ver que nem sempre as filhas devem ser iguais.

**_Katty Koppitz - Jessica Biel_**

Katty é a maior cantora do mundo mágico, em uma de suas visitas a Londres ela passeia pelo Beco Diagonal e vê uma garota idêntica a sua amiga Amy La Blanck, a seguindo descobre ser filha de Cold. Katty acaba inserindo Amy Malfoy na carreira musical, ficando sempre ao lado da garota, o que não agrada muito a Cold, Katty está muito bela e gentil e Amy gosta dela de cara.

**_Samantha Wood - Angelina Jolie_**

Quando Sam é convidada para assistir um jogo de Quadribol em Hogwarts, ela vai e vê Amy Malfoy, assim como vê as antigas Lilux Girls, emociona-se como nunca, e decide ocupar a vaga de Binns para que ela possa se aposentar, virando a nova professora de História da Magia. Sam ficou extremamente bela o que atrai muita atenção de seus alunos, além disto está sexy o que faz os alunos retomarem a vontade de ler História da Magia! Ela é uma mulher forte e trata Amy como se fosse sua filha assim como Katty e Rachel.

**_Rachel. Kian - Anna Valerious_**

Rachel pediu o divórcio do francês que se casara, não teve filhos por isto não teve muito a perder, voltou com seu nome de solteira e aceitou o convite de Ninphadora Tonks para ir lecionar DCAT em Hogwarts, chegando lá tem uma imensa surpresa ao ver uma de suas alunas, mandando uma coruja para Cold e Maya pedindo explicações por eles não terem lhe contado que Amy La Blanck havia retornado a vida, apega-se rapidamente a Amy lhe contando muitas coisas sobre La Blanck, Rachel parece ver em Amy sua melhor amiga.

**ANTIGOS**

**Draco Malfoy - Clint Eastwood**

Draco continua o mesmo, casado com Hermione e rabugento, no entanto vibra com o fato de seu neto ser um sonserino nato! Afinal além de Draco II levar seu nome, levou um pouco de sua personalidade também, Draco passa a maior parte do tempo no Ministério com Hermione, cuidando de seus negócios e de sua mulher.

**Hermione Malfoy - Diane Keaton**

Hermione Malfoy é a Ministra da Magia, elegante e extremamente respeitada ela é uma grande influência e exemplo, ainda casada com Draco ela sempre ri quando o marido começa a resmungar. Continua sábia e livrando os netos de Azkaban, já que eles sempre se metem em confusão.

**Harry Potter - James Garner**

Harry está mais velho e mais sábio, sempre aconselhando os filhos e os netos, acabou virando o diretor da Faculdade de Magia e Bruxaria e sendo eleito o bruxo mais respeitável de todos os tempos, sempre com Gina a seu lado ele é pura simpatia.

**Gina Potter - Shirley MacLaine**

Gina vive ao lado do marido, mas vive reclamando que quer ver os netos, uma avó coruja, ela sempre faz as vontades dos jovens. Além disso aposentou-se para ficar ao lado de Harry o que prova que o amor dos dois continua o mesmo.

**Ronald Weasley - Donald Sutherland**

Rony mudou-se com Luna para uma fazenda no interior de Londres, afim de viver uma vida pacata, mas sempre vai a cidade para visitar seus netos e seus filhos, continua a mesma figura de sempre, tranquilão e desligado.

**Luna Weasley - Gena Rowlands**

Luna mudara para a fazenda junto de Rony, mas manda cartas quase toda semana para os netos, querendo saber como estão. Continua sonhadora e alegre, sempre vendo o lado bom das coisas, e por mais que ela ainda pareça meio maluca, ela é muito sábia.

LISTA DA MATÉRIA E PROFESSORES DE HOGWARTS

Diretora - Ninphadora Tonks  
Defesa Contra Artes Das Trevas - Profa. Rachel Kian  
Poções - Profa. Pansy Parkinsin  
Herbologia - Prof. Robert Semiler  
História da Magia - Prof. Sam Wood  
Tratos Com Criaturas Mágicas - Prof. Rúbius Hagrid  
Feitiços - Prof. Flitwick  
Transfiguração - Prof. Johnathan Plaget  
Adivinhação - Prof. Firenze  
Vôo Na Vassoura - Profa. Lucy Rheta


	3. A Nova Era

**N/A: **Aewwww ONM4 começou! Espero que amem essa fic e que a curtam bastante tendo vários comentarios! Ah... E as músicas na fic são: Bossy - Kelis eee... She So Hight - Tal Bachman.

BEIJOS!!!!!

**A Nova Era**

Nove anos se passaram desde que os marotos deixaram de confrontar o Ministério assim como o Ministério parara de confrontar aqueles quatro homens, Percy fora afastado de seu cargo recebendo apenas uma aposentadoria, e Hermione Malfoy ocupou o cargo de primeira Ministra da Magia.A verdade é que com os anos passando as crianças crescem, virão adultas, têm seus filhos e então seus filhos também crescem, parece que foi isto que aconteceu com os jovens filhos de Hermione, Draco, Gina, Harry, Rony e Luna. Os filhos de seus filhos já estavam grandes, e os marotos estavam vendo que vida de pai não é nada fácil.

Um rapaz de 17 anos estava esparramado no sofá da sala enquanto soltava um pomo de ouro no ar e o pegava antes que se afastasse muito, sua aparência era bela, e mesmo parecendo que havia acabado de acordar ainda tinha um ar pomposo.

- Drakie? O que faz aqui a essa hora da tarde? – Uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos esverdeados falava olhando a postura do filho.  
- Esperando... – Respondera o loiro em tom de tédio.  
- Esperando? Ótimo, posso saber o quê?  
- Claro! Vai acontecer em alguns segundos... – Ele olhara para um relógio no pulso.

Maya erguera uma sobrancelha sem entender, quando escutou o cantar pneu de um carro e um barulho de freada, em seguida um bater de porta de carro e...

- VOCÊ NÃO ME DEIXA DIRIGIR DIREITO!!! – Uma loirinha de uns 16 anos adentrava a sala.  
- EU? VOCÊ AINDA É NOVA PARA ESSAS COISAS! – Um homem loiro de barba entrara logo atrás bufando.  
- Pai eu não tenho mais 8 anos de idade! – A garota falara dentre os dentes.  
- Isso não quer dizer que você possa dirigir o MEU carro!  
- Não disse que iria acontecer logo? – Draco se endireitava no sofá risonho.  
- Mas que discussão é essa? – Maya franzia o cenho.  
- Papai não me ensina a dirigir! – Amy Malfoy cruzara os braços na altura do peito e desabara no sofá ao lado do irmão.  
- EU? VOCÊ É QUEM NÃO SABE DIRIGIR! – Cold arregalava os olhos.  
- POR ISSO PEDI PARA VOCÊ ME ENSINAR! Eu estava até indo bem até você começar a berrar...  
- Amy, você quase atropelou um esquilo! – Cold batia na própria testa e Draco gargalhava.  
- O esquilo apareceu do nada! – Amy se explicava.  
- Filha, você confundiu o passeio com a rua! – Cold girava os olhos.  
- Eu estava indo bem!  
- Enquanto a velhinha? – Cold passava a mão no cabelo.  
- Ela atropelou uma velha também? HAIOAHIOAhaiohao – Draco II rolava no sofá.  
- Quase isso... – Amy fazia bico.  
- Por Merlim, vocês dois podiam parar de discutir um pouco! – Maya rolava os olhos.  
- Sabe mãe o dia que o papai parar de implicar com a Amy porcos voadores azuis voaram sobre o oceano pacífico! – Draco bagunçara os cabelos da irmã e levantara-se.  
- Hey, hey, ow, ow, ow! Aonde o senhor pensa que vai? – Cold chamava o filho.  
- Me arrumar, pegar o Carter, depois ir para a festa de despedida das férias... – Draco falava subindo as escadas.  
- Ah, é mesmo você havia me dito... – Cold sentava-se no sofá ao lado da filha que lhe olhava com os olhos brilhando. – E não Amy, você NÃO VAI!  
- Mas o Draco vai! – A garota se enfurecia e Draco parava na metade da escada admirando aquilo tudo.  
- Ele tem 17 anos e é HOMEM! – Cold revoltava-se.  
- MÃE! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!  
- Eu? Não me meta nisto Amy! – Maya a olhava de lado. – Você sabe que eu também não concordo em deixa-la ir nestas festas onde tem bebidas, garotos loucos com os hormônios em fúria!  
- Isso é uma injustiça! – Ela bufara subindo as escadas e passando pelo irmão como um tufão.  
- ESSA É A LEI FILHA MANDA QUEM PODE OBEDECE QUEM TEM JUÍZO! – Berrara Cold do sofá apanhando um exemplar de O Pasquim. – Carter dorme aqui esta noite filho?  
- Sim, até o inicio das aulas... – Draco respondera. – Vou indo...

O loiro terminara de subir as escadas, Maya beijara a bochecha de Cold e andara em direção a biblioteca da casa, o loiro respirara fundo fechando a revista e olhando para o alto da escada.

- Droga, detesto quando ela faz essas coisas! – Bufara subindo em direção ao quarto de sua pequena.

**_Mansão Potter_** :

_ I'm bossy_  
**Eu sou mandona**  
_I'm the first girl to scream on a track  
_**Eu sou a vocalista  
**_I switched up the beat of the drum  
_** Eu fiz mudarem o ritmo da música**  
_That's right i brought all the boys to the yard_  
** É isso aí, eu comando todos os homens  
**_ I'm bossy_  
**Eu sou mandona**  
_I'm the chick y'all love to hate_  
**Eu sou a única que todos amam e odeiam**  
_I'm the chick that's raised the stake_  
**Eu estou bem de vida  
**_I told young stunna he should switch debate_  
**Eu disse para o cara mudar o ritmo**  
_ I'm back with an 808 cause i'm bossy  
_** Eu estou de volta com o sinalizador, eu sou mandona**

Um som estridente vinha de um dos quartos daquela casa, na sala uma garota de 15 anos de olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos lia um livro de DCAT, embora usasse um tampão a prova de sons no ouvido, o que lhe deixava bem relaxada a seu lado uma mulher de cabelos loiros presos num coque elegante fazia o mesmo.

Quando a porta da casa abrira-se e dois homens adentraram se encararam e tamparam os ouvidos as duas ergueram os olhos risonhas.

- MAS QUE SOM É ESSE? – Gritara o garoto de 17 anos de olhos azuis esverdeados e cabelos negros bagunçados.

As duas mulheres faziam sinais de não estarem ouvindo, James girara os olhos e subira as escadas correndo, Harry II apenas apanhou um dos tampões a prova de som e enfiara nos ouvidos desabando no sofá ao lado de sua mãe e sua irmã casula.

James praticamente espancara a porta de um quarto que havia uma placa enorme de "NÃO ENTRE", depois de quase colocar a porta abaixo ela se abrira e uma garota de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos verdes aparecera com uma cara de interrogação.

_ Ooh lemme slow it down for ya so you can catch the flow_  
**Deixe o som lento para travar o fluxo**  
_Screw it up make it go extra slow_  
**Deixe no extra lento**  
_Real girls get down on the flow_  
**As meninas estão acompanhando o fluxo**  
_Ooh i gave you a taste you want some more  
_**Eu deixarei você com o gostinho  
**_Touch down on it like a pro_  
**E querendo mais eu gosto de profissionais**  
_ I ride the beat like a bicycle, icicle_  
** Eu monto a batida como uma bicicleta  
**_ Ooh from the 6-4 hefers up in crensham  
_** Assim como os gangsters em crensham  
**_ The money makin playas up in harlem  
_ **Os assaltantes de harlem  
** _Don't want no problem_  
**Não querem encrenca comigo**  
_ We gon keep it bumpin while the 808 is jumpin  
_**Nós vamos sustentar ele que colide, enquanto o sinalizador fica pulando**

- ASHLEE ABAIXE ESSE SOM!!!  
- O QUÊ? EU NÃO ESTOU OUVINDO!  
- ABAIXA O SOM!!!  
- AH TÁ ESPERA!

_Diamonds on my neck, di-diamonds on my grill_  
**Diamantes no meu pescoço, diamantes nos meu dentes**  
_Diamonds on my neck, di-diamonds on my grill_  
**Diamantes no meu pescoço, diamantes nos meu dentes**

Ela batera a porta do quarto na cara do pai, desligando o som e a abrindo novamente, James a olhava com o cenho franzido.

- Por Merlim, pensei que ficaria surdo!  
- Isso é música! – Ela rira.  
- Brigou com Blake novamente? Não tenho o visto aqui, pensei que eram melhores amigos...  
- Não me fale desse idiota! – A garota bufara. – Ah! Já ia me esquecendo, preciso do carro essa noite!  
- Como? – James arqueava ambas sobrancelhas.  
- Tem uma festa e eu vou...  
- Vai?  
- Vou! Agradeceria se deixasse as chaves em cima da mesa da sala de jantar! Obrigada papy! – A garota já ia fechar a porta quando esta fora barrada pelo pé de James.  
- Ash, filha... Essa saia não está... Hum... Curta demais? – Ele analisava a saia da garota.

- Pai, eu não quero entrar para um convento trouxa! Se acostume!  
- Sabe eu banco suas roupas e não lembro de aprovar você comprar nada assim...  
- Ah você comprou uma até o joelho, e eu a reformei! Não ficou demais?  
- Se quer ir a esta festa, irá de calça e seu irmão irá a acompanhar!  
- O QUÊ????  
- Acho que você ficou surda com essa música, quer que eu repita?  
- Tudo bem, Harry pode ir! – Ashlee piscava marota dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do pai e batendo a porta.

James coçara a barba sem entender aquilo, batera na testa revoltado descendo as escadas, Mel, Lily e Harry liam livros atentamente.

- Hey! Podem tirar os tampões...

Não obteve resposta.

- TIREM OS TAMPÕESSSS!!!!

Não obteve resposta.

- Ninguém merece fala sério! – Ele bufara indo para a cozinha reclamando coisas inaudíveis.

**Mansão Zabine:**

- Bom dia família! Bom dia adotado! – Blake saudava sua família risonho.  
- Blake! Eu já disse que Dean não é adotado! – Sophie falava nervosa.  
- Não se preocupe mãe, eu não espalho que você andou fazendo caridade! – Ele beijava a bochecha da mãe.  
- Miguel! Fale algo!  
- Blake, pare de implicar com Dean na hora do café!  
- Eu não o vejo reclamando... – Blake entrava na cozinha e logo saia com uma garrafa de leite na mão.  
- Prefiro não falar com seres inferiores... – Dean falava sentando-se ao piano e começando a tocar.  
- Ah sim claro, fica aí na sua ow babacão!  
- BLAKE ZABINE! – Sophie vociferava.  
- Nossa, logo cedo vocês já estão berrando? – Uma garota de cabelos flamejantes falava beijando a bochecha de Blake, logo em seguida a de Dean.  
- Hey mana, não vai espalhar que eu te trato bem em casa! Afinal você ainda é uma grifinória! – Blake terminava de beber o leite risonho.  
- Será nosso segredo maninho! – Suzan rira sentando-se no colo do pai.  
- Bem família, mana, babacão! Eu vou indo nessa! – Blake pegava uma chave em cima de um móvel da sala.  
- Aonde vai? – Miguel perguntava.  
- Primeiro verei a Ash, depois irei com Drakie pegar o Cartie e por último festa!  
- Eu posso ir? – Suzan perguntava ao pai.  
- Aonde?  
- A festa! Até o Dean vai! – Suzan fazia bico.  
- E você pensa em ir com quem? – Miguel analisava a filha.  
- Ashlee, Amy, Megan...  
- Bem hoje ando bem humorado, podem ir! E você Sr.Blake Zabine, nada de bebida em confusão, Hermione já lhe safou de Azkaban mais de cinco vezes só esse ano!  
- Sim senhor papai! – Blake fazia pose de exército acenando e saindo pela porta.  
- Vou escolher uma roupa! Dean vem comigo?  
- Eu não sou bom em escolher roupas femininas Su...  
- Ah vem logo! – Ela arrastava o irmão escadaria a cima risonha.

Miguel olhava para cima admirando os filhos e sorrira a Sophie que tinha uma cara de poucos amigos, puxara a esposa para sentar-se em seu colo, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- O que foi? – Perguntara.  
- Ás vezes acho que Blake vai me enlouquecer! Você vê como ele trata o pobre do Dean?  
- Querida, é a rivalidade entre Sonserinos e Lufa-Lufas! Você sabe como Blake é um sonserino nato!  
- Ele é uma peste ás vezes isso sim! – Sophie rira divertida.Mansão Weasley

- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! – Um berro fino e agudo estremecia as paredes da mansão Weasley.

Uma garota de cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis corria do quarto descendo as escadas para ver o que estava havendo, um homem alto, forte com escova de dentes na boca corria fazendo o mesmo, quando chegaram a sala se entreolharam intrigados. Uma garota de olhos meio puxados e cabelos castanhos e uma oriental de uns 30 e poucos anos gritavam e riam divertidas enquanto abriam caixas e mais caixas.

- MEGG!!! VEM VER A NOVA COLEÇÃO DE PARIS!!! – A garota berrava.  
- Err... Não, mas valeu Cassy, eu não quero ser sua nova barbie! – Megan olhava a irmã assustada, enquanto Johnny prendia o riso e subia a escadaria.  
- Você deveria se vestir mais feminina Megg! – Lana falava a filha.  
- É, já pensei em virar lésbica, mas obrigada pelo conselho mãe, quem sabe eu me vestido como homem as mulheres me desejem mais! – Megan revirava os olhos subindo as escadas.

Lana voltava a olhar Cassy intrigada.

- Relaxa mãe, é uma piada! – Cassy brincava. – Ai vamos começar a olhar a coleção!!!  
- Vamos querida! AIIIII QUE LINDA ESSA SAIAAAA!!!

Megan tampava os ouvidos com a gritaria da irmã e da mãe, adentrara o quarto do pai e desabara na cama, Johnny saíra do banheiro de terno olhando a filha risonho.

- Me diz que eu fui trocada no hospital!  
- O que está falando? Você é cara da sua tia avó Gina! – Johnny gargalhava.  
- Pai, sobre a festa de hoje, eu vou poder ir?  
- Claro! O que você não me pede sorrindo que eu não faça chorando?  
- Ai pai que coisa brega! – Megan gargalhava. – Obrigada!  
- Tente voltar cedo tudo bem?  
- Claro! Deixa comigo!

A garota de cabelos vermelhos saía sorridente do quarto do pai, Johnny dera um nó na gravata e se olhara no espelho, é os anos realmente haviam passado.

De volta a mansão Potter, Ashlee estava esparramada em sua cama olhando o teto, o celular tocava ao lado da cama, mas a garota o ignorava completamente, quando bateram a porta. Bufou levantando-se a abrindo, dando de cara com Blake, bufou e tentou bater a porta na cara do rapaz, mas ele apenas segurou a porta, Ashlee se afastou desabando na cama novamente.

- Te liguei milhares de vezes!  
- Perdi o celular! – Ela mentia sem encara-lo.

Blake sorrira debochado, apanhara seu celular e discara um número, o celular de Ashlee logo começara a tocar, ela bufou o arremessando longe.

- Ah qual é Ash! Você ainda está brava? – Blake deitava-se na cama ao lado da garota.  
- Sai fora Zabine! – Ela o empurrava o derrubando no chão.  
- Pensei que você fosse minha melhor amiga!  
- Eu também! Mas você não me conta nada!  
- Hey! O que você queria que eu fizesse, chegasse e falasse que dava uns pegas na Cassy? Esqueceu que você e ela não se dão bem?  
- Eu queria que você não mentisse! Pensei que fossemos amigos!  
- Nós somos!  
- É, mas não em Hogwarts, apenas FORA de Hogwarts!  
- Ah qual é Ash! Vai começar com essa história de novo? Eu já disse, eu falo com você em Hogwarts!  
- Mas não como fala aqui!  
- Nós somos de casas diferentes!  
- Você é um idiota!  
- Mas você me adora! – Ela subira em cima da garota prendendo seus braços e rindo.  
- Me solta Zabine! – Ela prendia o riso.  
- Não! – Ele gargalhava lhe fazendo cócegas e ela gargalhando tentando se soltar. – Diz que me ama!  
- NÃOOO!!! – Ela gargalhava.  
- Anda Potter! DIGA!  
- EU TE AMO BLAKE VOCÊ É MEU MELHOR AMIGO ME SOLTAAAA!!!  
- Como quiser! – Ele saía de cima dela desabando a seu lado a puxando para um abraço.  
- Você passou muito perfume! – Ashlee ria.  
- É que Draco e eu vamos apanhar o Carter e depois ir a festa...  
- Hum...  
- Vai a festa?  
- O que você acha!  
- Você não perderia por nada não é?  
- Não mesmo! – Ela sentava-se em cima dele. – Quem vai ser a vítima de Blake Zabine esta noite?  
- Não me provoque senhorita Potter! – Blake gargalhava.

A porta do quarto de Ashlee se abrira, Harry a olhava sem entender, afinal aquela cena era um pouco comprometedora, Ashlee apenas rira.

- Não se preocupe maninho, Blake e eu somos apenas amigos!  
- E ai Harryzito! – Blake tirava Ashlee do colo levantando-se.  
- Pensei que haviam brigado... – Harry olhava de um para o outro.  
- Fizemos as pazes! – Ashlee ria.  
- É, Ash sabe que não encontrará um melhor amigo tão lindo e maravilhoso quanto eu! Bem vou indo nessa! Lembranças a tia Mel! Te vejo na festa Harry?  
- Sim, eu irei... – Harry sorria com o canto dos lábios.  
- Então, até lá! – Blake saía de lá deixando os irmãos Potter's sozinhos.

Harry parecia analisar Ashlee a cada milímetro a garota piscou sem entender.

- Que foi?  
- Você e o Blake!  
- O que tem?  
- Nada, apenas um pensamento sem fundamento! – Harry ria. – Vai comece a se arrumar para a festa!  
- Mas ela é só daqui a quatro horas!  
- Você demora cinco horas para se arrumar!  
- OK! Vou me arrumando! – Ashlee se dirigia ao guarda roupa. – Harry...  
- Que é?  
- Quando é que você vai se declarar para a Amy?  
- COMO É QUE É?  
- Ah qual é mano! Todo mundo já percebeu!  
- Percebeu o quê?  
- Que você é louco por ela!  
- Quem é louco por quem? – Uma voz dizia atrás de Harry o fazendo empalidecer e começar uma série de toces.  
- Eu hein! Você 'tá bem Harry? – Amy batia nas costas do garoto que consentia com a cabeça.  
- Amy! Graças a Merlim que você está aqui! – Ashlee abraçava a amiga. – Me ajude a escolher uma roupa! Hey Harry, agora seu tempo masculino em meu quarto acabou! Dê o fora!  
- Ok, ok, ok! 'Tô saindo! – O moreno saía as pressas do quarto da irmã.  
- O que o Harry tem? – Amy perguntava sem entender.  
- Me pergunto isso desde pequena! – Ashlee piscava divertida.

Draco II dirigia um carro enquanto Blake mudava as estações de rádio diversas vezes, o loiro usando um óculos escuro sorria com o canto dos lábios.

- Sabe Blake, se você não parar de mudar a estação de rádio eu lhe deixarei no meio da estrada mesmo! – Draco falava com uma voz arrastada.  
- Eu não tenho culpa do Carter morar longe e não ter nenhuma música que preste!  
- Está avisado Zabine... – Draco não tirava os olhos da estrada. – Fez as pazes com a Potter do meio?  
- Claro! – Blake alargava o sorriso. – Ashlee pode ser grifinória, mas eu a adoro mesmo assim!  
- Enquanto a Weasley mais velha?  
- Cassy? – Blake respirava fundo. – Já a amei, mas ela tem ficado insuportável!  
- Por que não a assumi de vez e a namora... – Draco gargalhava.  
- RÁ! RÁ! RÁ! Muito engraçado seu lobo fedido! Você sabe muito bem que eu não sou o tipo de cara de namorar!  
- Eu acho que você gosta da Potter do meio, mas fica com outras a toa, assim não namora ninguém e ainda supri seu amor por ela!  
- Desde quando você fala tanta merda junta Drakie? – Blake franzia o cenho revoltado.  
- Desde que você é um idiota que não entende coisas simples Blakie! – Draco estacionara o carro frente uma mansão. – Chegamos Gênio!

Saltaram do carro ficando frente aos portões da mansão, esta era sombria e parecia-se muito com uma mansão mal assombrada, o jardim inteiro infestado de ervas daninhas, um rapaz alto, moreno claro saíra de dentro da mansão, com uma mochila jogada de qualquer jeito nas costas, sorrira de lado para os amigos.

- CARTIE!!! – Blake abria os braços.  
- Não venha me abraçar Blake, você não faz meu tipo! – Carter ria, apertando a mão de Draco.  
- Assim ofende! – Blake ria.

Os três adentraram o carro sendo Blake expulsado para o banco de trás.

- Novidades? – Draco perguntava ao amigo.  
- Minha madrasta tentou se matar! – Carter ria.  
- E quando ela não tentou? – Blake gargalhava. – Ok vamos as novidades, eu sou maravilhoso, vocês meus motoristas e vamos a uma FESTA!  
- E você se não calar a boca irá a pé! – Draco olhava Blake pelo retrovisor.  
- Sabe o amor de vocês dois é comovente! – Comentava Carter.  
- Quer ir a pé também Trent? – Draco ameaçava.  
- Prefiro o conforto de seu carro Malfoy!

Eles dirigiam pela estrada por um bom tempo, bons amigos conversando e rindo divertidos, apenas sonserinos, a noite caía lindamente sobre aquele lugar, completamente estrelada com a lua crescente ao céu. Estacionaram na rua, onde uma mansão dava uma festa, várias garotas dançando e garotos bebendo, uma festa de arromba diga-se de passagem.

- E aí gatinha? Como 'tá esse corpo? – Blake falava com as garotas. – MEU MERLIM EU MORRI E FUI PARA O PARAÍSO!  
- Blake, menos! – Draco falava o cutucando.  
- É Zabine, antes que fique com uma garota que tenha namorado e nós tenhamos que te salvar!  
- Hey Trent, isso só aconteceu uma vez! – Blake ria.

Dois carros estacionaram naquela mesma rua, de um deles Ashlee, Amy, Suzan, Dean e Harry saltaram, do outro Megan, Lily e um rapaz muito alto de olhos esverdeados chamado Jay.

- Pensei que sua irmã insuportável viesse com você Megg! – Suzan abraçava a garota.  
- Ela disse que vem com as "amigas" dela! – Megan ria.  
- Vamos parar de falar daquelas malas e vamos CURTIR A FESTA!!! – Amy abraçava as duas risonha.  
- Sabe Lily seria bom você desgrudar de seu namorado um pouco e curtir a festa! – Ashlee falava para a irmã que estava abraçada a Jay.  
- Não iria deixa-lo nesse antro de mulheres loucas, sozinho! – Lily piscava.  
- Hey! Quem vê assim acha que meu amigo aqui não sabe se cuidar! – Harry gargalhava.  
- Concordo com o Harry! Não confia em mim Lil? – Jay virava-se para a namorada.  
- Em você eu confio Jay, mas nessas mulheres não! – A garota piscava os olhos azulados.

Ashlee dançava no centro da pista de dança onde vários garotos a babavam, Megan conversava com várias pessoas falando sobre quadribol, enquanto Harry era cercado por garotas que falavam que aquele seria o último ano da felicidade delas. Jay e Lily riam daquilo de longe.

- Cara isso aqui 'tá muito cheio! – Suzan falava risonha.  
- E eu 'tô com sede! – Amy ria.  
- Vou pegar algo sem álcool para bebermos fique aqui!

A ruiva ia em direção a um bar pequeno longe da pista de dança, Amy olhara para o lado, Blake se agarrava com uma garota qualquer, no mínimo uma sonserina, parecia que todos estavam acompanhados ali.

- Onde está seu namorado Malfoy? – Uma voz arrastada dizia a seu ouvido.  
- Tava demorando... – Amy murmurara para si.  
- Sentiu minha falta? – Carter alargava o sorriso.  
- Vai plantar banana Trent!  
- Não obrigado! – O garoto piscara risonho.  
- Ele está te incomodando Amy? – Um garoto extremamente belo falava aparecendo ao lado da garota.  
- Oh se não é o super herói da festa! – Debochara Carter. – Como vai Mcquenzie?  
- Por que você não vai encher o saco de outra pessoa Trent?  
- Sabe Mcquenzie você deveria relaxar! – Carter bebia sua cerveja amanteigada.  
- Querem parar os dois! Trent se manda! E você Luke, quer parar de me tratar como se eu tivesse dois anos? Eu sei me virar sozinha! – Amy bufara. – Eu vou atrás da Su!

Ela saíra se metendo na multidão, Carter prendera uma gargalhada ao ver a cara indignada de Luke Mcquenzie, o rapaz apenas lhe virara as costas e saíra indo em direção a loirinha que acabara de sair.

- Hey Carter! – Draco o chamara.  
- Fala...  
- Querem que nós toquemos no palco...  
- Blake não está um pouco bêbado para isso?  
- E você está sóbrio? – Draco perguntava com um sorriso irônico.  
- Nem um pouco! – Carter ria. – Vamos tocar!

Suzan e Amy dançavam animadamente junto de Ashlee quando a música fora cortada e o DJ anunciara que os Sonserinos mais desejados de Hogwarts iriam emprestar seu talento para aquela noite, Harry de longe girara os olhos não acreditando naquilo.

- Muito obrigado pessoas! – Blake fazia uma reverência pomposa recebendo vários aplausos e assobios.

Ele sentara-se pomposamente na bateria, enquanto Draco segurava um baixo e endireitava o microfone e Carter com a guitarra fazia o mesmo.

- Será que eles sabem ser mais exibidos? – Murmurara Harry.  
- Não esquenta! – Dean falava risonho. – É só ignora-los como eu faço com o Blake!

Carter começava a tocar a guitarra lentamente enquanto Draco começava a cantar, as garotas naquele local berravam como loucas, quando Blake começara a tocar a bateria.

_She's blood flesh and bone_  
**Ela é de carne e osso**  
_ No tucks or silicone  
_**Sem enfeites ou silicones**  
_ She's touch, smell, sight, taste, and sound_  
**Ela é toque,aroma,vista,paladar e som**  
_ But somehow I can't believe_  
** Mas de alguma maneira eu não consigo acreditar**  
_ That anything should happen  
_ **Que algo possa acontecer**  
_ I know where I belong_  
** Eu sei o meu lugar**  
_ And nothin's going to happen_  
** E nada vai acontecer**

Draco tinha um ar superior, Suzan o olhava vendo como aqueles olhos azuis ficavam mais lindos quando iluminados pelas luzes da festa, balançou a cabeça negativamente afastando tais pensamentos. Carter tinha um belo sorriso debochado nos lábios.

_Cause she's so high_  
**Pois ela está muito acima**  
_ High above me  
_**Muito acima de mim**  
_ She's so lovely_  
** Ela é tão amável**  
_ She's so high  
_** Ela está muito acima  
**_ Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite_  
**Como Cleopatra,Joana D´arc ou Afrodite**

Blake se exibia na bateria e sorrindo para todas as mulheres ali presentes, quando quatro garotas entraram no salão afastando todas, Ashlee lançou um olhar feio a Blake que parou de sorrir na hora.

_First class and fancy free  
_ **Primeira classe e imaginação fértil**  
_She's High Society_  
** Ela é da alta sociedade**  
_She's got the best of everything  
_ **Ela tem o melhor de tudo**  
_ What could a guy like me ever really offer_  
**O que um cara como eu poderia oferecer**  
_She's perfect as she can be_  
** Ela é perfeita no que quiser**  
_Why should I even bother_  
** Por que eu ainda me preocupo**

As quatro garotas jogavam charme aos três que cantavam e tocavam no palco, eles apenas retribuíam sorridentes, Draco olhara para Suzan no meio da música, ela sentiu-se arrepiar como se ele cantasse para ela, ele então desviara os olhos azuis e olhava para Carter sorridente.

_ Cause she's so high_  
** Pois ela está muito acima**  
_High above me_  
**Muito acima de mim  
**_ She's so lovely_  
**Ela é tão amável**  
_She's so high_  
**Ela está muito acima**  
_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite_  
**Como Cleopatra,Joana D´arc ou Afrodite**

Carter se juntava ao amigo no refrão e Blake se empolgava na bateria, Amy olhava sorridente para o irmão orgulhosa.

- Sabe, mesmo eles sendo idiotas cantam bem! – Comentara Megan.  
- Quanto tempo está aqui do nosso lado? – Ash perguntara.  
- Desde o meio da música!

_She comes to speak to me_  
** Ela vem falar comigo  
**_ I freeze immediately_  
** Eu congelo na hora**  
_Cause what she says sounds so unreal_  
** Pois o que ela diz parece tão irreal**  
_Cause what she says sounds so unreal_  
** Porque de alguma maneira eu não consigo acreditar**  
_ That anything should happen_  
** Que algo possa acontecer  
**_ I know where I belong  
_** Eu sei o meu lugar**  
_ And nothin's going to happen_  
** E nada vai acontecer**

A música continuara maravilhosa todos dançavam e cantavam com os três, parecia uma cena tão comum. Harry tinha o cenho franzido ao ver que Amy olhava risonha para o palco.

- Hey Harry, ela não gosta de nenhum deles, deve estar orgulhosa do irmão! – Dean o cutucava. – Não precisa de ciúmes.  
- Eu não tenho ciúmes da Amy!  
- Hanram e eu sou John Bon Jovi! – Um garoto loiro dizia atrás dele.  
- Como vai Erick? – Dean sorria.  
- Extremamente bem! Onde está sua irmã? Não a vi...  
- Lá no meio, ela vai te bater se você se aproximar! – Dean ria.

_Cause she's so high_  
**Pois ela está muito acima  
** _High above me_  
**Muito acima de mim  
** _She's so lovely_  
** Ela é tão amável**  
_ She's so high  
_** Ela está muito acima  
**_ Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite_  
**Como Cleopatra,Joana D´arc ou Afrodite**

Quando a música acabara, a garota que Blake beijava minutos atrás subira ao palco o beijando ardentemente, quase o derrubando da bateria, uma garota de cabelos loiros subira ao palco beijando Draco, ele assustara-se mas logo sorrira, nisso uma garota de longos cabelos loiros fizera o mesmo com Carter o beijando ardentemente.

- Pensei que seu objetivo era o Blake... – Murmurara Carter após o beijo.  
- Eu fico com quem eu quero a hora que eu quero! – respondera a garota.  
- Sabe Annett, você anda possessiva demais! – Carter girara os olhos a deixando sozinha no palco descendo dele.

Amy franzira o cenho ao ver Carter deixando a loira sozinha no palco, como se não entendesse aquilo, quando o DJ anunciara que outra música começaria, Harry aparecera a seu lado e ambos começaram a dançar.

Sim todos curtiram a festa por um bom tempo até cansarem e irem para os jardins, deitaram-se na grama. Suzan parecia revoltava pelo tal de Erick tentar se aproximar o máximo dela, enquanto Dean ria da cena, Ashlee beijava um rapaz desconhecido e Megan conversava animadamente com Jay e Lily. De longe Amy podia ver Draco, Carter e Blake, cercados pelas quatro garotas, Annett Adams a loira que beijara Carter e fora deixada sozinha, Cassy Weasley irmã de Megan, Michelle Whitney uma morena bela amiga de Cassy e por último a pior de todas, Kira Sian, uma sonserina sem escrúpulos, que estava atracada ao pescoço de Draco enquanto ele se esquivava e bebia mais um gole de Whisky de fogo.

Quando um carro negro do Ministério da Magia parara frente a festa e dois homens saltaram dele a atenção de todos que estavam no jardim se virara. Os dois homens aparentando ter 40 anos cada um, vestidos em roupas de trabalho pararam ao lado de Blake, Carter e Draco.

- Ah qual é Steve! Não fizemos nada dessa vez! – Resmungara Draco.  
- Os três já para casa! – O homem chamado Steve falava severo.  
- Já beberam demais! – O outro homem falava.  
- Tudo bem cara pode ficar com minha cerveja! – Carter dava a cerveja ao homem.  
- Sem gracinhas Trent! Vão para casa!  
- Não queremos confusão! – Steve falava.  
- Steve e Chris! Desde quando nós arrumamos confusão para vocês? – Blake ironizava. – Além do mais, acho que o horário da ronda de vocês acabou!  
- Zabine, se os três não quiserem passar uma noite com os Dementadores de Azkaban, acho bom irem para casa! – Chris falava nervoso.  
- Ok! Ok! Ok! Vamos nessa! – Draco falava abraçando os dois homens.  
- Já está bêbado demais Malfoy! – Steve o empurrava.  
- Sabia que eu nem percebi? – Draco gargalhava.

Os dois homens ficaram vendo os três garotos se afastarem, não notaram que os três tinham belos sorrisos cafajestes no rosto. Amy que estava deitada na grama levantara-se na mesma hora murmurando um "Essa não!".

- Pegou? – Carter perguntara ao loiro.  
- Que tipo de Sonserino eu seria se não pegasse? – Draco piscara maroto.  
- No três corremos? – Blake perguntara.  
- TRÊS! – Berrara Carter.

Os três correram em direção ao carro dos dois homens, estes olharam incrédulos aos três garotos que saltavam para dentro do carro e o ligavam, tentaram correr ao carro antes que eles saíssem dali, em vão, Carter na direção acelerara rápido, Chris e Steve procuravam suas varinhas sem acha-las, tentaram apartar sem sucesso, estavam nervosos demais para se concentrarem.

- NÓS VAMOS PARA AZKABAN! NÓS VAMOS PARA AZKABAN! NÓS VAMOS PARA AZKABAN! – Cantarolava os três dentro do carro.  
- MALDIÇÃO! – Urrara Steve.

Os jovens da festa gargalhavam com aquela situação toda, afinal ninguém esperava que aqueles três loucos roubariam um carro de ronda do Ministério da magia. Ashlee parara de beijar o garoto na hora, que vira toda aquela cena, risonha, caminhara até os amigos retirando o celular da bolsa.

- O que vai faze Ash? – Perguntara Draco.  
- Não é obvio? Ligar para o Tio Cold avisando que Draco, Blake e Carter vão para Azkaban! – Ashlee ria divertida.  
- Esses três são loucos! – Amy gargalhava. – Olhem só a cara do Steve e do Chris, nem conseguem apartar! AHioHIOAhaio  
- Meu irmão pegou pesado dessa vez Ahioahaioha! – Suzan acompanhava a amiga na gargalhada.

Nem Harry e Dean conseguiram ficar sem rir da situação, afinal não era todo dia que alguém roubava um carro do ministério e cantarolava que iria para Azkaban.


	4. No Beco

**_Respondendo Os Comentários:_**

**Aleera: **Que bom que leu as outras temporadas e gostou! Espero que goste ainda mais desta ok? Beijos!

**Lele Potter Black: **Ahaiohaio.. Ótimo mesmo eles roubando o carro né? Ameii escrever esta parte! Continue comentando ok? Beijão!

**Lady Amélia Blak: **O Harry vai "aparecer" mais nos próximos capítulos, não se preocupe! A fic ainda está muito no começo! Paciência garota! Eheheh... Beijão!

**Mel Nakamura: **Juro solenemente fazer mais caps engraçados assim ok? Beijão!

N/A:: A Música inserida neste Capítulo é a Tomorrow da Avril Lavigne

* * *

**No Beco Diagonal**

Três rapazes estavam lá, sentados a uma mesa numa sala vazia do Ministério da Magia, ambos algemados e sem suas preciosas varinhas, mas o que realmente era intrigante naquilo tudo era que eles não pareciam nervosos ou abalados por estarem "detidos", mas risonhos, cada um com um sorriso estampado na face.

- Sabe o que é mais engraçado nisso tudo? – Blake perguntava a Carter e Draco.  
- Que é a décima vez que eles nos prendem e não nos mandam para Azkaban? – Ironizava Carter.  
- Não, não! – Blake ria. – É que eles não fazem idéia onde nós escondemos o carro deles! – Gargalhava Blake na companhia dos dois amigos.

A porta daquela sala se abrira fazendo que os três gargalhantes rapazes se calassem e um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos adentrara, este possuía um porte inconfundível e um sorriso debochado no rosto conhecido dos Malfoy's o que fez os três ali logo alargarem mais ainda os sorrisos, o loiro puxara uma cadeira e sentara-se a mesa encarando os três.

- Olá a todos! – O loiro os saudava.  
- Olá pai! – Draco olhava sorridente para o pai.  
- Sr. Malfoy, será que tem como você mandar tirar essas algemas? Elas são bem desconfortáveis sabe? – Carter sorria galante.  
- Oh! Sim claro! – Cold ria apontando a varinha para as algemas dos três as soltando.  
- Sabe padrinho, o senhor sabe que eu sou seu fã não sabe? – Blake cruzava os braços encarando Cold.  
- Eu também te amo Blake, e amo todos vocês! – Cold ironizava. – Mas vamos ao que interessa. É a sexta vez este ano que vocês arrumam encrenca com o Ministério, e digamos que está por um triz para que eu perca minha paciência e os deixe lá na companhia dos dementadores por uma semana!  
- Pai, menos drama ok? – Draco colocava as mãos atrás da cabeça. – Além do mais não fomos nós que começamos! Steve e Chris chegaram a festa nos mandando ir embora!  
- Ah! Sim, claro! – Cold girava os olhos. – E devo presumir que vocês não estavam nem um pouco bêbados, não é?  
- Você sabe que esses caras nos detestam! – Blake falava sério.  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Nada de estresse... – Cold respirava fundo. – Ok, vocês vão me dizer ou não onde esconderam o carro? Já levei muitos sermões do Ministério por uma noite!

**_Londres Trouxa – Relógio do Big Bang:_**

- A torre mais famosa do mundo esta madrugada é alvo de atenção mundial! Um carro desconhecido encontra-se dependurado no topo do Big Bang! Como ele fora parar ali, ainda é um mistério! Aqui lhes fala Rose Glan, a qualquer momento mais notícias desse fato inesperado!

**_Londres Bruxa – Ministério da Magia:  
_**

- VOCÊS O COLOCARAM AONDE? – Cold berrara escandalizado.  
- Err... Quanto tempo de castigo? – Draco perguntava encolhendo-se atrás de Carter.  
- Até voltarem para Hogwarts! – Cold sorria. – Mas me contem, como conseguiram colocar o carro lá? Isso é um plano de mestre sabiam?

O carro de Cold estacionara frente a sua mansão, os garotos saltaram sorridentes do carro caminhando tranqüilamente, Cold ficara os observando por um tempo, aqueles três garotos conseguiam ser mais marotos do que ele, James, Johnny e Miguel. E só de lembrar que ele e seus amigos tiveram que tirar palitinhos para ver quem livraria a cara dos três desta vez...

- Vou até a casa de James, Maya ficou lá esperando eu voltar com vocês sãos e salvos do Ministério, Blake vá para a casa, Draco e Carter, entrem sem fazer barulho, Amy já deve ter chegado e deve estar dormindo!  
- Boa noite Padrinho! – Blake despedia-se.  
- Até amanhã pai! – Draco acenava com a cabeça.  
- Tenha uma boa noite Sr. Malfoy! – Carter acenava.Os três ainda ficaram ali por um tempo admirando Cold atravessar o portão da propriedade, a Mansão de James era ao lado da sua por isto era tão prático se deslocar, sentaram-se na grama verde do jardim e ficaram por admirar o céu estrelado daquela noite.

- Não vejo a hora de voltar a Hogwarts... – Draco comentava.  
- Para dar uns pegas na Kira? – Blake perguntava risonho.  
- Acho que se enganou Blake, que eu saiba a Kira que dá uns pegas nele! – Anunciara Carter gargalhando.  
- Realmente! – Blake o acompanhava na gargalhada.  
- Hey! Não é bem assim! – Draco tentava se explicar, mas logo caindo na gargalhada junto dos dois melhores amigos. – Bem eu vou dormir! Carter você conhece seu quarto, Blake vá para a casa e tente não acordar a vizinhança inteira com sua cantoria insuportável no chuveiro...  
- Como assim? Ele tem um quarto aí? – Blake arqueava ambas sobrancelhas.  
- Não sinta ciúmes Blakie! Eu posso ter o quarto, mas a casa de cachorro é toooda sua! – Carter ironizava.  
- Vocês sempre me menosprezando! Sabiam que os cachorros são mais fortes que os Lobos?  
- Da onde você tirou isso? – Draco perguntara.  
- Daquele filme, "Olha Só Quem Está Falando 2"! O Cachorro deu uma surra naquele lobo maldito! – Blake emburrava.

Carter e Draco se entreolharam risonhos, ambos transformaram-se em dois belos lobos, um extremamente branco de olhos azuis, o outro branco com mechas negras e os olhos verdes. Blake dera um belo sorriso cafajeste transformando-se em um belo labrador negro. Os três animais corriam pelos jardins enquanto os dois lobos "brincavam" com o cachorro, logo os três voltaram-se a se transformarem nos três jovens.

- 'Tá, 'tá, eu desisto! Os lobos são mais fortes! – Blake arfava.  
- Que bom que assumiu... – Draco girara os olhos levantando-se. – Vou indo nessa...  
- É, eu vou também! – Blake anunciara caminhando em direção ao portão da mansão fazendo antes uma pequena reverência aos amigos.  
- Até amanhã! – Draco caminhava até a porta de casa sendo seguido por Carter que parara no meio do caminho. – Não vem Carter?

O moreno apenas olhara para um ponto dos jardins, dera um sorriso debochado logo se virando para o amigo.

- Vá à frente, vou daqui a pouco!  
- Você é quem sabe! – Draco adentrara deixando a porta aberta.

Carter sorrira mais uma vez caminhando em direção ao lado direito dos jardins, sabia onde aquele caminho dava, dava para a janela do quarto de Amy. Não dera outra, no meio de uma escuridão, uma garota de cabelos loiros vestida em um vestido preto que ia até o joelho, subia por uma escadinha de galhos de árvores abaixo de uma janela.

- Ora, ora, ora se não é a Amy Malfoy entrando em sua casa pela janela! – Ele debochara ficando debaixo da garota.  
- O que faz aí em baixo Trent? – Amy perguntara assustada, quase perdendo o equilíbrio.  
- Admirando a paisagem! Sabia que sua calcinha é vermelha? – Ele ria torcendo o pescoço como para ver melhor.  
- Ora seu! – A garota tentara cobrir a parte debaixo sem sucesso, acabando por desequilibrar.

Ela fechara os olhos bruscamente, não gritara apenas fechara os olhos, sentira seu corpo cair, mas não sentira um baque forte da queda, apenas sentira o corpo de alguém debaixo do seu.

- Amy... – A voz rouca de Carter em seus ouvidos a fizera abrir os olhos imediatamente.  
- Trent! O que faz debaixo de mim? – Ela arregalava os olhos.  
- É a segunda vez que faz essa pergunta! – Ele girava os olhos. – Importa-se de sair de cima você é meio pesada sabe?

A garota levantara-se num pulo do colo do rapaz, ele levantara-se da grama a encarando de lado, dera um leve sorriso a encarando.

- Vai me dizer porque de estar entrando pela janela, ou terei que perguntar ao seu pai?  
- Isso é uma ameaça?  
- Sou Sonserino, me processe! – Ele ainda sorria.  
- Argh! Combinei com meu pai que iria a festa se voltasse cedo, e bem... Quatro horas da manhã não é bem cedo sabe? – Ela falara nervosa.  
- É, grande problema o seu... Mas ele não é meu! Boa noite Amy...  
- É Malfoy para você! – Ela falara ríspida. – Hey! Você não vai me deixar aqui sozinha vai?  
- Oh! O que eu estou vendo aqui? Uma Grifinória pedindo ajuda a um Sonserino? Parem o mundo que eu quero descer!  
- Vai a merda Trent! Eu só quero entrar em casa! Você sabe como meu pai fica quando sabe que eu não cumpro o combinado! Ele vem com aquele papo insuportável que por mais besteiras que ele fizesse ele quase nunca desobedecia meu avô e etc, etc e tal!  
- Porque simplesmente não se transforma em animaga e entra? – O garoto perguntara enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e seguindo seu rumo.  
- Acontece que eu não sei voar! Esqueceu que eu sou uma onça?  
- Sabe, essa sua hostilidade não vai te ajudar muito... – Carter a encarava levemente.  
- Qual é Trent! – Ela revirava os olhos. – Estou desesperada!  
- Você não sabe escalar como onça? Sabe, eu sempre pensei que pelo menos os Grifinórios tivessem algo na cabeça além de uma ameba gigante... Ah não! Estes são os Cornivais! È os Grifinórios não tem nada mesmo...  
- ARGHHH!!! Eu vou te matar! – A garota se aproximava prestes a dar um murro no rapaz que apenas segurou-lhe os braços.  
- Violência, apenas gera violência _Amy..._  
- É MALFOY!  
- Como eu ia dizendo, _Amy,_ seu pai ainda não está em casa, pode entrar pela porta da frente...  
- Irritante! – Ela murmurara passando por ele o empurrando.

Carter segurara o riso, Amy realmente era fácil de se irritar, tinha o pávil curto e, além disso, era uma Grifinória nata! Sempre lutando pelos seus ideais. Seguiu seu rumo adentrando a mansão, andara até o último quarto do corredor, adentrando e retirando a camisa a jogando em cima de uma cadeira de qualquer jeito. Estava em "casa", pelo menos era o que ele sentia quando ele estava na casa dos Malfoy's.

**_7:30 da manhã Mansão Zabine._**

- Olá família! – Ashlee adentrava a casa de Miguel e Sophie que tomavam o café da manhã na companhia de Dean.  
- Olá Ash! Nossa tão cedo já acordada? – Sophie sorria carinhosa.  
- É sabe como é né? Durmo pouco... Onde estão Su e Blake?  
- Suzan está dormindo... – Dean respondia sorrindo, mas parara logo quando teve sua torrada roubada pela garota.  
- E Blake também... – Completava Miguel olhando a garota que comia a torrada de seu filho casula.  
- Ótimo! Adoro acordar as pessoas! – Ash falava animada já subindo as escadas.

Miguel e Sophie trocaram olhares risonhos, a marotice Potter estava mesmo no sangue. Dean girara os olhos pegando o Profeta Diário sobre a mesa e começando a ler a parte de esportes. Ashlee seguia o corredor do segundo andar, parara frente ao quarto de Suzan, abrira a porta e vira a amiga dormindo, deveria ser o sono dos Deuses, girou os olhos e fechara a porta, subiu mais um lance de escada chegando ao terceiro andar onde só havia um quarto: O quarto de Blake.

Girou a maçaneta prateada da porta verde adentrando ao quarto. Um belo quarto de paredes verdes claras, um pouco sonserino demais, mas um belo quarto! Olhara Blake, ele possuía a boca entre aberta e os olhos fechados, a barriga para cima e os braços abertos na cama. Ashlee subiu a cama do rapaz colocando um pé de um lado dele e o outro do outro lado. Segurou o riso, estava preste a pular quando sentiu suas pernas serem puxadas e ela desabar em cima do garoto que logo ficara em cima dela.

- Te peguei Potter! – Ele murmurara fitando os olhos verdes intensos dela.  
- Assim não vale! – Ashlee fazia bico. – Você estava acordado!  
- Na verdade não, eu estava dormindo, mas eu reconheço seu perfume de longe...  
- Vou mudar de perfume então! – Ash girava os olhos. – Da para sair de cima de mim? Você engordou sabia?  
- Hey! Eu não engordei! – Blake franzia o cenho. – Retire o que disse Potter!  
- Nem pensar Zabine!

Ambos tinham os olhos vidrados uns no outro, dois olhos verdes, um verde folha e o outro verde mar, parecia uma guerra travada ali, Blake sorrira simplesmente fazendo Ash sorrir também, até um pigarreou os fazer virar assustados para a porta.

- Estou atrapalhando algo?

A imagem de uma garota vestida com uma calça rosa bebê, uma blusa rosa choque lindamente delineada em seu corpo, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo extremamente bem feito e os lábios avermelhados atraíram a atenção dos dois. Ashlee empurrara Blake de cima de si o fazendo cair quase de cara ao chão, ela levantara-se da cama e encarara Cassy.

- Vou perguntar novamente: Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – Cassy tornava a perguntar com seus olhos castanhos vidrados em Blake que muxoxava ao chão.  
- Apenas uma amizade Cassy! – Respondera Ash ríspida.  
- Não perguntei para você Ashlee! Porque não vai se agarrar com qualquer um?  
- Por que não se junta a suas "amiguinhas fantásticas"? – Ashlee franzia o cenho. – Bom proveito Blake!  
- Hey Ash! Espera! – O garoto levantava-se do chão.

Ashlee atravessara a porta do quarto do melhor amigo fazendo questão de bater a porta atrás de si, Cassy colocara a bolsa rosa bebê sobre uma mesinha de cabeceira, cruzara os braços e começara a bater o pé impaciente.

- Obrigado Cassy! Acabou de afastar minha melhor amiga daqui! – Revoltava-se o garoto.  
- Qual é Blake? Estamos juntos ou não?  
- Como?  
- Ontem você ficou se agarrando com aquela garota que eu nem sei quem é! Hoje chego aqui você e a Ashlee abraçados e rindo... O que está acontecendo?  
- Cassy... Você andou fumando algo? Eu acho que você não 'tá muito bem das ideais não...  
- Blake eu estou falando sério!  
- Ah qual é! São 7:40 da manhã!  
- Você pisa em mim apenas por saber que eu te amo!  
- Eu não piso em você Cassy! Apenas não gosto de intimados e compromissos!  
- Gosta de garotas como... _Ela?_  
- Ela tem nome e se chama Ashlee! E eu e Ash somos amigos! Mas que raio! Sabe Cassy se continuar com essa palhaçada toda, vai acabar me afastando de vez de você!

O garoto enfurecia-se adentrando ao banheiro e batendo a porta, Cassy limpara uma lágrima que escorrera pela sua bochecha, respirara fundo abrindo a bolsa e apanhando um espelho endireitando-se.

- Eu só queria que você me amasse como eu sou... – Ela murmurara tristemente.

Blake abrira o chuveiro ficando debaixo dele, a água gelada escorrendo pelo seu corpo enquanto ele esfregava o sabão fortemente, bufara de raiva e passara a mão pelo rosto.

- Agora todo mundo cisma que eu e Ash temos alguma coisa! Inferno! Somos apenas amigos... – Ele falava a si próprio nervoso.

Ele enrolara uma toalha na cintura saindo do banheiro, Cassy ainda estava lá o olhando intensamente, ele sempre soube que ela gostava dele, até gostava de ficar com ela antigamente, mas parecia que estava o enchendo, Cassy gostava de compromisso e gostava de pressiona-lo e isso apenas o fazia parar de gostar dela, ele não a amava, no entanto possuía um carinho imenso por aquela Weasley mais velha.

- Me desculpe... – Ela murmurara o abraçando.  
- Estou molhado... – Ele falara com um pequeno sorriso.  
- Por que você não me namora? – Ela o encarava nos olhos.  
- Não te amo o suficiente para isso... – O garoto respondia sincero suspirando fundo.  
- Eu posso amar por nós dois Blake... – Ela o abraçava fortemente.  
- Eu sei que pode, mas eu não posso te fazer sofrer mais do que eu faço Cassy! Ai Meu Merlim olhe só o que você esta fazendo! Estou virando um daqueles babacões melosos!

Cassy gargalhara o encarando, Blake abrira o armário e procurara uma roupa deixando a tolha cair, Cassy apenas deu uma olhada na parte traseira do garoto rindo levemente, Blake podia ser o que fosse, mas ela sofreria por ele, por amor a ele! Pois para ela, ele valia a pena.

Ashlee entrara bufando ao quarto de Suzan que ainda estava dormindo, olhou para Su puxando suas cobertas e abrindo as cortinas, a ruiva cobrira o rosto com o travesseiro que logo fora arrancado por Ash que resmungava coisas inaudíveis.

- Qual é o seu problema? – A ruiva falava roucamente.  
- Seu irmão! – Ash bufara.  
- Ótimo! Resolva com ele e me deixe dormir... – Su virava de costas para Ashlee que girava os olhos.  
- Vamos Ruiva! Levante logo, ainda vamos para o Beco!  
- São que horas?  
- 7:40...  
- Ótimo, me acorde as 11:00 que eu vou...  
- Suzan Zabine se você não se levantar eu juro por Merlim que tacarei água bem gelada em você!  
- Você está na TPM não está? – Su levantava-se da cama risonha encarando Ash que tinha uma cara de poucos amigos.  
- Já pensou em entrar para um circo Su?  
- Sim, seriamente! – Suzan piscara entrando ao banheiro e lavando o rosto. – E então? Qual é o problema desta vez?  
- Não posso contar, jurei ao Blake que não contaria nem sobre Crucciatus!  
- Você é quem sabe... – Suzan entrava no banho. – Só acho que você e o Blake estão brigando demais!  
- Ele tem ficado idiota!  
- Dizem que quando há brigas demais também há amor!  
- Hanram! Diga isso para a Amy, ela e Carter vivem se pegando!

Suzan gargalhara saindo do chuveiro e trocando de roupa, encarando Ash que estava emburrada em um canto, a ruiva penteara os cabelos ruivos e mostrava-se pronta para a amiga.

- Vamos até a Amy? Iremos ao beco com a tia Maya não é?  
- É... Vamos! – Ashlee respondia de mau jeito.

Draco estava lá, comendo sua panqueca de café da manhã, havia sido acordado por Maya e esta parecia estar feliz por ter acordado a casa inteira. Cold estava de óculos escuros e parecia ler algo no jornal, pois olhava fixamente para o mesmo.Carter mexia em sua xícara de leite com café e Amy bocejava em segundo a segundo.

- Não é ótimo termos uma refeição em família? – Maya comentava animada.  
- Excelente... – Carter, Draco e Amy respondiam juntos.  
- Não acha querido? Todos reunidos na mesma mesa... – Maya falava a Cold que ainda "lia" o jornal. – Cold? Querido? Estou falando com você!

A ruiva cutucava o marido que nada respondia, Draco e Carter prendiam uma gargalhada enquanto Amy ria levemente, Maya tirara os óculos escuros dos olhos do marido, este estava tendo o sono dos anjos! A ruiva enfurecida pegara um copo de suco de abóbora jogando sobre a cabeça do loiro que desequilibrara caindo da cadeira.

- FICOU LOUCA BOMBOM?  
- Não mandei dormir nas refeições! – Maya empinava o nariz arrancando gargalhadas de todos a mesa.

O Beco diagonal naquela tarde estava deveras tumultuado, principalmente com a noticia que Katty Kopptiz estava por lá fazendo compras, todos queriam saber onde a estrela musical mais famosa do mundo bruxo se encontrava, mas ninguém obtinha sucesso em sua busca incansável. Lily e Dean haviam ficado na Floreios&Borrões lendo alguns exemplares de livros de Poções, Cassy estava experimentando uniformes novos, enquanto Megg fingia prestar atenção no que ela falava. Harry e Amy haviam ficado em uma loja de artigos de Quadribol, enquanto isso Carter, Blake e Draco estavam nas Gemialidades Weasley's e Ashlee e Suzan faziam companhia a Maya que comprava coisas para decorar sua casa.

- Ouviram os boatos? – A vendedora da loja perguntara a Maya.  
- Que boatos?  
- Dizem que temos celebridades na rua do caldeirão!  
- Celebridades? – Suzan se interessava.  
- Katty Koppitz! – A mulher falava sorridente.

Maya empalidecera, enquanto Suzan e Ashlee falavam o quanto gostavam das músicas de Katty, a ruiva mais velha apoiara-se no balcão segurando fortemente as coisas, pareciam que lembranças invadiam sua mente, ela respirava e inspirava.

- Tia Maya você está bem? – A voz de Ashlee preocupada a afastava de seus devaneios.  
- Temos que encontrar Amy! – Maya falava severa.  
- Ela está na loja da rua debaixo com Harry, não precisa se preocupar... – Suzan falava encarando a mulher.  
- Ashlee você tem aquele celular ai? Pode ligar para Amy?  
- Desculpe Tia, mas o celular não pega aqui no beco, pega com dificuldade em Hogwarts, mas aqui não pega não... – Ash olhava séria para Maya.  
- Reserve estas compras, meu Elfo vem busca-las... – Maya falara séria arrancando as meninas da loja.

Elas andavam em passos rápidos pelas ruas do beco, Carter, Blake e Draco que saiam das Gemialidades Weasley's assustaram-se ao ver aquelas mulheres andando correndo pelas ruas, logo correram atrás delas perguntando o que estava havendo, Maya nada respondera, Ashlee fazia sinal que depois falava, Suzan andava rápido até tropeçar em algo e cair de joelhos no chão.

- Não olha por onde anda? – Um duende falava nervoso.  
- Está bem mana? – Blake tentava a ajudar a se levantar.

Maya e Ashlee pareceram nem ver a ruiva adolescente cair, corriam desesperadas pela rua do beco.

- 'Tá doendo muito... – Confessava a ruivinha.  
- Blake você corre mais rápido, vai até a Sra. Malfoy e veja o que está havendo, cuidaremos de sua irmã... – Carter falara sério.  
- Deixa comigo! – Blake corria em direção as mulheres.

Suzan apoiara-se em Draco para se levantar, não o encarava nos olhos, detestava ter que pedir ajuda aos outros e principalmente a um sonserino nada agradável como Draco, o garoto suspirara fundo olhando para Carter que dera os ombros alegando ser inocente, Draco pegara Suzan no colo, a ruiva dera um muxoxo de dor.

- Eu vou sozinha, pode deixar!  
- Não estou fazendo isto por você Suzan, estou apenas fazendo algo para o Blake! – Draco a cortava.  
- Grosso!  
- Sabe vocês podiam brigar outra hora, eu acho que vai precisar dar uns pontos aqui... – Carter apontava para o machucado da garota.  
- E como vamos para o St.Mungus? – Draco perguntava enquanto caminhava com a garota no colo.  
- Esta é uma boa pergunta! – Carter ria.  
- Vamos achar a tia Maya! – Suzan girava os olhos.

Amy e Harry caminhavam pelas ruas do beco, haviam enjoado de verem os artigos de Quadribol, haviam resolvido tomar um sorvete enquanto conversavam, eram bons amigos e sempre se davam bem.

Uma mulher vestida por uma longa capa de veludo cor de vinho, caminhava sozinha pelas ruas do beco, seus lábios grossos e seus olhos castanhos demonstravam toda sua beleza, no entanto seu rosto era coberto para não ser identificada por ninguém, olhava a sua volta quando esbarrara em um garoto muito alto de cabelos negros, por um segundo lembrou-se de James, riu ao pensar em uma lembrança tão antiga.

- Desculpe-me! – O garoto falara calmo.  
- Tudo bem... – A mulher murmurara.  
- Vamos Harry! Ainda quero achar Su e Ash!

A mulher escutara aquela voz, aquela voz que não escutava a anos, mas que sempre saberia identifica-la, olhou assustada para a garota ao lado de Harry, e por mais que ela estivesse de lado sabia quem era. Levou a mão ao coração, os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- A senhora está bem? – O rapaz perguntara.  
- Si... Sim...  
- Hum? Você é um desastrado mesmo! – A garota encarava a mulher com seus olhos azuis. – Não ligue para ele, ele é muito desajeitado! Vamos logo Harry!

Logo ambos saíram do lado da mulher, que sentara-se no chão assustada, não podia estar ficando louca não naquele momento! Era Amy La Blanck! Ela tinha toda certeza do mundo, mais uma vez então ela escutara um grito alguém chamando Amy e viu Maya, um pouco mais velha, mas ainda sim era Maya Potter, ou melhor Maya Malfoy pelo que ela havia sabido.

- AMY! GRAÇAS A MERLIM! – A ruiva abraçara fortemente a garota que franzira o cenho.  
- Mãe? O que houve? – Amy perguntava a Ashlee que dava os ombros.  
- Acho que a tia Maya pirou legal... – Ashlee murmurava a Harry que olhava espantado para a tia.

Katty encarava aquela cena de longe, Amy havia chamado Maya de mãe? E quem eram aqueles jovens ali? Logo vira um garoto loiro extremamente parecido com Cold aparecer segurando uma ruiva, a seu lado dois morenos de olhos esverdeados, em seguida uma garota ruiva de olhos azuis, uma garota morena de olhos castanhos, um garoto moreno e uma garota de olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos se juntaram a eles.

- Temos que sair daqui! – Maya murmurara.  
- O que está havendo tia? – Harry perguntara apreensivo.  
- Não há tempo para explicações! Vamos embora!

Foi quando Maya viu, de longe Katty se aproximava, a ruiva sentiu um frio na barriga que não sentira a muito tempo, abraçou a filha e correu dali com os jovens a seguindo, o capuz de Katty caíra assim todos ali começaram a pedir seu autógrafo. Amy não podia estar viva, podia?

Já era tarde da noite na mansão Malfoy, Draco já havia ido dormir e Amy também, Carter descia as escadarias rumo a cozinha, estava morto de cede, eram apenas 24:00 e ele tentava entender o episódio daquele dia, quando haviam chegado em casa Maya não dera nenhuma explicação, fora logo mandando cartas. Pegara seu copo d'agua e começara a subir as escadas quando escutou uma conversa.

- Não da para esconder mais Cold! Ela nos viu! Tenho certeza que nos viu! – Maya abraçara o marido chorando.  
- Elas não podem falar nada para Amy, podem? – Johnny perguntava sentado a uma poltrona.  
- Katty é ocupada, se viu mesmo Amy achará que não viu... – Miguel olhava atento para Sophie que concordava com a cabeça.  
- Sorte temos de Samantha e Rachel terem sumido do mapa... – Lana falava séria.  
- Seria um problema elas saberem de Amy... – Concordava Melanie.  
- Jamais aceitariam que não tivesse as contado... – Sophie apoiava.  
- Ela é apenas uma criança Cold! O que faremos? Aquela profecia se concretizará ainda este ano e...  
- Mana, acalme-se! – James falava sério. – Listras? O que está pensando?  
- Tempos difíceis virão e eu sinceramente espero que o que restou das Lilux Girls esteja a nosso lado nisso...  
- Ficou louco? Elas... Elas vão...  
- Maya, um dia chegará que Amy saberá de tudo! – Cold falara sério, logo olhando para o topo da escada.

Carter engolira seco logo subindo as escadas em fazer barulho, caminhou pelos corredores, não entendera o que aquela família conversava e sinceramente era melhor nem tentar entender, no meio do caminho para seu quarto ele escutara uma melodia vindo do quarto de Amy, a porta estava entreaberta e dava para ver o que havia lá dentro, ela estava sentada ao chão com o violão nos braços e tocava uma bela melodia.

_And I wanna believe you_

**E eu quero acreditar em você**

_When you tell me that it'll be okay_

**Quando você diz que ficará bem**

_Yeah, I try to believe you_

**Sim, eu tento acreditar em você**

_But I don't_

**Mas eu não acredito**

Carter sentou-se ao chão querendo escutar aquela música até o fim, olhava Amy pela fresta da porta, ela parecia tão distante enquanto tocava, parecia até outra pessoa! Não aquela maluca que ele tinha horas de dicussões no pátio de Hogwarts. Ficou apenas a observando por um tempo, lembrando-se da conversa de Cold e os outros.

- Esse assunto não me interessa não sei o porque da minha mente ainda insistir nele... - murmurara para si próprio.

_When you say that it's gonna be_

**Quando você diz que será**

_It always turns out to be a different way_

**Isso sempre aparece para ser de uma maneira diferente**

_I try to believe you_

**Eu tento acreditar em você**

_Not today, today, today, today, today_

**Não hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje**

- Na verdade deveria pensar bastante neste assunto... - A voz de Cold invadira aquele corredor num sussurro.

Carter erguera os olhos encarando o loiro que sentara-se ao seu lado apenas escutando a melodia cantada lindamente pela filha.

- Há dezoito anos eu a escutei cantar lindamente também... - O loiro falara com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Sr.Malfoy, Amy só tem 16 anos é impossível tê-la escutado a 18 anos... - Carter encarava sério Cold.

- Esse é um ponto que você deve desvendar Carter...

_I don't know how I'll feel_

**Eu não sei como me sentirei**

_Tomorrow_

**Amanhã**

_Tomorrow_

**Amanhã**

_I don't know what to say_

**Eu não sei o que dizer**

_Tomorrow_

**Amanhã**

_Tomorrow is a different day_

**Amanhã é um dia diferente**

- Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas...

- O que houve no beco hoje? - Cold sorria calmamente fazendo o rapaz consentir. - Apenas Maya vira uma velha amiga nossa... Deve estar se perguntando sobre o que ouviu sobre os tempos difíceis não é?

- Sim senhor...

- Apenas pense que tempos difíceis sempre vem e vão, você sabe disto melhor do que todos aqui... Bem eu vou indo, gosto de escutá-la cantar, mas hoje tenho trabalho a resolver, tenha uma boa noite Carter...

- Boa noite Sr.Malfoy...

_Its always been up to you_

**Isso sempre tem estado em cima de você**

_Its turning around, its up to me_

**Está virando, está em cima de mim**

_I'm gonna do what I have to do_

**Eu farei o que eu tenho que fazer**

_Just don't_

**Apenas não**

_Give me a little time_

**Me dê um tempinho**

_Leave me alone a little while_

**Me deixe sozinha por um tempinho**

_Maybe its not too late_

**Talvez não seja muito tarde**

_Not today, today, today, today, today_

**Não hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje**

Carter vira a silhueta de Cold desaparecer quando ele virara no corredor, ficara pensando nas palavras do homem de 38 anos, riu-se de lado, aquilo tudo parecia mais um enigma. A voz de Amy naquele momento lhe dava conforto, algo que ele só sentia ali naquele lugar, fechou os olhos calmamente.

_I don't know how I'll feel_

**Eu não sei como me sentirei**

_Tomorrow_

**Amanhã**

_Tomorrow_

**Amanhã**

_I don't know what to say_

**Eu não sei o que dizer**

_Tomorrow_

**Amanhã**

_Tomorrow is a different day_

**Amanhã é um dia diferente**

Era engraçado estar sendo confortado pela voz de sua inimiga mortal, sempre escutara Draco lhe contar que Amy tinha uma voz angelical, mas n nunca dera muita importância, afinal eles se detestavam desde que ela entrara em Hogwarts, nunca ligara muito para ela, mas ultimamente ela estava ficando mais notável.

- Pensamentos ridículos... - Murmurara para si ainda de olhos fechados.

_I don't know how I'll feel_

**Eu não sei como me sentirei**

_Tomorrow_

**Amanhã**

_Tomorrow_

**Amanhã**

_I don't know what to say_

**Eu não sei o que dizer**

_Tomorrow_

**Amanhã**

_Tomorrow is a different day_

**Amanhã será um dia diferente**

Ele mantera os olhos fechados durante aquela música, aquela música que falava que amanhã sempre seria um dia melhor, imaginou o que Blake diria se escutasse Amy cantar, certamente a inseria na banda e expulsaria ele e Draco do vocal. Riu debochado abrindo os olhos lentamente.

_Hey, yeah, yeah_

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

_And I know I'm not ready_

**E eu sei que eu não estou preparada**

_Hey, yeah, yeah_

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

_Maybe tomorrow_

**Talves Amanhã**

_Hey, yeah, yeah_

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

_I'm not ready_

**Eu não estou preparada**

_Hey, yeah, yeah_

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

_Maybe tomorrow_

**Talvez amanhã**

Ele levantara-se de onde estava sentado e olhara uma última vez para a loirinha, sorriu de lado caminhando em direção ao seu quarto, segurou a maçaneta por um tempo e ficou encarando a porta fechada, respirou fundo para ouvir a última parte da música que chegava ao fim.

_And I wanna believe you_

**E eu quero acreditar em você**

_When you tell me that it'll be okay_

**Quando você me diz que estará bem**

_Yeah, I try to believe you_

**Sim, eu tento acreditar em você**

_Not today, today, today, today, today_

**Não hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje**

_Tomorrow it may change_

**Amanhã isso pode mudar**

_Tomorrow it may change_

**Amanhã isso pode mudar**

_Tomorrow it may change_

**Amanhã isso pode mudar**

_Tomorrow it may change_

**Amanhã isso pode mudar**

Girara a maçaneta e entrara desabando em sua cama, colocando o copo com água na cabeceira, puxara a coberta e fechara os olhos.

- É, talvez amanhã ela ainda me odeie... - murmurara para si mesmo logo caindo num lindo sono._  
_


	5. Finalmente Hogwarts

**Respostas dos Coments:**

**Mel Nakamura: **Acredite, Blake e Ash ainda vão dar muito o que falar! Beijos!  
**Cindy Black: **Já percebi que você é muito observadora! Eheheh... Você está por um triz de desvendar o segredo desta temporada! Lembra que são 7 guerreiros e 7 armas, então? Tente juntar tudo e desvendar o mistério ehehe! Beijos  
**Ninha Costa: **Que bom que acompanha, e gosta das temporadas! Esta vai ser a melhor de todas eu prometo ok? Beijos  
**Gabiii: **Essa vai ser melhor que as outras eu prometo ok? EHhehe.. Beijao!

**N/A:: **A Música inserida na fic é a Breakout do Foo Fighters

**Finalmente Hogwarts**

Lá estava a família Potter reunida, sim aquele era o dia de retorno a Hogwarts, finalmente seus filhos voltariam para a escola de magia e bruxaria. Melanie estava na sala contando as malas enquanto Ashlee, Lily e Harry desciam as escadas sorridentes, James estava na janela olhando o nada.

- Hogwarts! Aqui vamos nós! – Ashlee falava entusiasmada pegando seu pequeno furão chamado Joe no colo.  
- Não acredito que vai levar esse rato! – Harry girava os olhos.  
- Para começar maninho, é um FURÃO! E sim eu vou leva-lo!  
- Tudo isso porque o Blake deu para você de aniversário não é mana? – Lily alfinetava risonha.  
- Lily...  
- Pois não?  
- Vai lamber sabão! – Ashlee girava os olhos.

Melanie olhava carinhosamente para seus três filhos, naquele ano a profecia iria se cumprir olhara de relance para James, caminhara até o marido o abraçando por trás. Ele deixou seu abraçado pelos braços confortantes da esposa, suspirara fundo como para tomar fôlego.

- Está tudo bem? – Ela murmurara.  
- Melhor impossível... – Ele virara-se a beijando levemente nos lábios.

Ambos ficaram ali observando seus filhotes conversando quando a campainha soara, James sorrira maroto, logo caminhando em direção a porta.

- Devem ser os rapazes... – Ela abrira a porta logo franzindo o cenho e a batendo em seguida.  
- Pai! – Lily berrara revoltada.  
- Pai qual é? – Harry girara os olhos.  
- 'Tá bomm!!! – James abrira a porta e olhara para Jay Longobotton que sorria vitorioso.  
- Bom dia Sr. Potter!  
- Não vejo nada de bom! – Resmungara James adentrando sendo seguido por Jay.

Lily saltara do sofá correndo até o namorado o abraçando fortemente e o beijando, Harry logo cumprimentara o melhor amigo, enquanto Ashlee dava um leve aceno de cabeça. Melanie logo abraçara o genro feliz da vida, enquanto James aderia uma posse carrancuda no sofá com direito a bico e braços cruzados.

- Não leve a mal o James, ele jamais vai aceitar que sua caçulinha esteja namorando! – Mel falava risonha. – Ele é um pai muito ciumento...  
- EU NÃO SOU CIUMENTO! – James esbravejava arrancando gargalhadas.

Pela segunda vez naquela manhã a campainha soara, Harry sorrira para o pai que soltava muxoxos indignados no sofá, sorrira carinhosamente indo em direção a porta a abrindo sorridente deparando-se com Miguel e Sophie, ambos com expressão de aborrecimento no rosto.

- Olá! – Harry os saudava abrindo passagem.  
- Cadê o resto do povo? – James perguntava levantando-se do sofá.  
- Cold está em casa ainda arrumando as coisas com os outros, enquanto Johnny ajuda Cassy com seus quatro malões... – Miguel sorria levemente. – No entanto Blake se recusa a sair da cama... – Ele passava a mão pelo rosto demonstrando sua impaciência.  
- Ele recusa a acordar... – Sophie suspirara derrotada olhando Ashlee assim como todos na sala.  
- Ash você é a única capaz de faze-lo acordar... – Miguel olhava quase implorando para a garota.  
- NÃO! NÃO! NÃO E NÃO! – Ashlee apanhava o malão e dirigia-se para fora da casa sendo seguida por todos.  
- Qual é mana! – Lily batia na testa. – Assim ele vai atrasar todo mundo!  
- Me atrasar é que não vai! – Ashlee abria o porta-mala do carro de James enfiando o malão. – Vamos pai! Não quero chegar atrasada na plataforma!  
- Ash, querida... – James ria de lado. – Não seja insensível...  
- Não sei o motivo pela milésima briga de vocês nestas férias, mas vocês têm que fazer as pazes... – Melanie olhava a filha carinhosamente.  
- Na verdade ela não precisa fazer as pazes, apenas o tirar da cama... – Harry sorria maroto.  
- Vamos Ashlee! Tempo é dinheiro! – Jay ria divertido.  
- ARGHHHH!!!! EU MATO AQUELE VIRA LATA! – A garota bufara atravessando o jardim seguida por Sophie e Miguel que prendiam uma gargalhada  
- Essa eu não quero perder... – Harry rira seguindo a irmã.

A porta da mansão Zabine quase quebrara-se quando Ashlee a abrira, Suzan e Dean que estavam na sala sentados no sofá seguraram suas gargalhadas quando viram a garota subir as escadas feito um tufão.

- Devemos subir? – Sophie perguntava para Dean.  
- Acho melhor esperar no carro... – O garoto respondia com um leve sorriso na face.  
- Concordo plenamente! A última vez que eles brigaram sério a Ash tacou uma panela no Blake e acabou quase me acertando... – Miguel recordava-se.  
- Então por motivo de segurança, vamos para os carros! – Harry alargava o sorriso.

**_Enquanto isto na Mansão Malfoy:_**

- AMY!!! – Cold berrava chamando a filha. – POR DEUS DEIXE O SR.BUTOCAS! VAMOS NOS ATRAZAR!  
- Cold você sabe o quanto ela é apegada ao amasso... – Maya falava calmamente enquanto lia sua revista.  
- Não acredito que vamos nos atrasar por causa daquele amasso maldito! – Draco bufara.  
- Draco vamos até a biblioteca, me ajude a procurar o Sr.Butocas, Carter suba e ajude Amy a procura-lo sim? – Cold falava já arrastando seu filho para a biblioteca.

Carter girara os olhos logo subindo a escadaria, ele um sonserino de renome procurando um amasso velho que só sabia miar! Só podia ser brincadeira... Bufara enquanto abrira a porta do quarto de sua inimiga declarada, ela não estava lá. Apenas um violão sobre a cama com colcha vermelha. Aproveitara para dar uma leve olhada naquele quarto, as fotos espalhadas sobre a escrivaninha e a leve bagunça. Foi quando notara uma patinha debaixo da cama, havia achado o amasso fujão.

- Sabe Sr.Butocas eu sou um lobo na forma animaga, e logos adoram comer amassos...

Abaixara-se divertido vendo o amasso laranja com cara amassada olhando com os olhinhos verdes brilhando, puxara o pequeno com uma mão logo percebendo um papel velho amassado pregado na patinha do animal, colocara o bichano sem nenhuma delicadeza sobre seu colo e abrira o papel lendo o conteúdo.

- Hey! O que faz aqui? – A voz de Amy ecoara por todo quarto assustando o sonserino.  
- Seu pai me mando procurar a bola de pêlos! – Ele guardava o papel no bolso e arremessava o pobre amasso para a menina.  
- Humpf! Não precisava o jogar assim! – Ela resmungava.  
- Pelo menos eu o achei... – Carter girava os olhos saindo do quarto passando pela garota.

**_Mansão Weasley:_**

Megan estava deitada no tapete da sala enquanto sua irmã mais velha Cassy contava pela milésima vez suas malas que agora já se somavam em cinco.

- Sabe, não sei para quê você está levando todas essas bugigangas... Você só vai usar seu uniforme mesmo... – Megg olhava para o teto.  
- Nunca sabemos o que pode acontecer em Hogwarts maninha! – Cassy piscava sorridente.  
- Sabe querido está na hora de comprarmos um carro maior... – Lana comentava olhando para o marido.  
- Só se comprarmos um caminhão Lana! – Johnny ria divertido. – Megg faça um favor ao seu pai e se livre de pelo menos três malas de sua irmã?  
- PAI FICOU LOUCO? – Cassy berrara desesperada.  
- Com prazer papai! – Megg piscara marota, transformando-se em um belo cisne de olhos incrivelmente azuis e penas brancas.  
- SAI DE PERTO DE MINHAS MALAS SUA AVESTRUZ VOADORA! – Berrara Cassy desesperada arrancando gargalhadas de Johnny.  
- MEGAN WEASLEY! VOLTE AO NORMAL IMEDIATAMENTE! – Lana falava autoritária.

Johnny logo sacara sua varinha fazendo três das malas da filha mais velha desaparecerem, Megan logo voltara ao normal ficando ao lado do pai, ambos fizeram um toque com as mãos demonstrando que o plano havia dado certo.

**_Mansão Zabine:_**

Ashlee havia parado frente a porta do quarto de Blake, a garota franzira o cenho e dera um belo chute na porta, esta batera na parede e voltara assim que a garota passara feito um tufão pela mesma, Blake abrira um olho para olhar a garota furiosa a sua frente.

- VAMOS ZABINE! EU NÃO ESTOU COM PACIÊNCIA!  
- Estou em greve! – Blake falava fazendo bico.  
- GREVE?  
- Enquanto você não voltar a falar comigo, não levantarei dessa cama! – Ele virava-se de barriga para cima e cruzava os braços.  
- Pois então MORRA nessa cama!  
- Qual é Ash!  
- Qual é? Quer saber mesmo "qual é?" pois eu vou te dizer! Qual é que vai você e a Cassy para o raio que os parta!  
- É impressão minha ou você está com ciúmes da Cassy? – O garoto erguia uma sobrancelha.  
- VAI PARA O INFERNO!!! – A garota berrara saindo do quarto.

Blake saltara da cama a agarrando pelo braço a fazendo o encarar nos olhos, Ashlee tentava puxar o braço, mas o sonserino era mais forte, ele dera um enorme sorriso maroto a abraçando contra seu corpo e a encurralando na parede, uma cena um tanto constrangedora para quem visse naquele exato momento. Talvez pelo fato dele e Ashlee nunca terem ficado tão próximos e suas bocas tão próximas que algo mexera dentro dele naquele momento, não soube bem o que, mas de uma hora para outra Ashlee lhe pareceu um tanto "atraente". Balançou a cabeça negativamente a fim de afastar aqueles pensamentos ridículos.

- Me. Solta. – Ela soletrara  
- Vai ficar brigada comigo? – Ele perguntara rouco.  
- Me dê um perfeito motivo para eu te perdoar! – A garota o olhara seriamente.  
- Eu sou o sonserino mais bonito de Hogwarts? – Ele rira divertido  
- Não! Este é o Draco... – Ashlee mostrava a língua para o garoto.  
- Como? FICOU DOIDA ASH? Agora você é quem me deve desculpas! – Ele fingia-se de magoado adentrando o quarto apanhando uma blusa preta em cima da cadeira.  
- De corpo o Carter também ganha de você sabe? Ele é alto, forte... – Ashlee analisava enquanto Blake fazia uma careta.  
- Eu não acho nenhuma grifinória mais aceitável do que você... – Ele colocava os tênis.  
- EU sou aceitável? – A garota franzira o cenho.  
- Agora você está vendo como magoa! – Blake mostrava a língua logo levando um belo tapa de Ashlee no braço.  
- VOCÊ ME BATEU! VOLTAMOS A SER AMIGOS!!! – Ele a abraçara a girando feliz da vida enquanto a garota gargalhava o mandando a deixar no chão.

Ambos saíram da mansão sorridentes, todos já os esperavam, Carter e Draco buzinavam de dentro do carro enquanto Blake abria um sorriso perfeito, jogando Ashlee sobre suas costas como um saco de batatas, Amy correra até Harry subindo de cavalinho sobre o moreno enquanto Suzan arrastava Dean sorridente. Cassy lixava a unha e Lily junto de Jay.

- HOGWARTS AQUI VAMOS NÓS! – Amy berrara sorridente.

A estação estava lotada, os pais se despediam carinhosamente dos filhos conforme eles atravessavam a pilastra, Cassy fora a primeira a atravessar junto de Michelle sua melhor amiga. Talvez Lana nunca olhara com tanto carinho para sua filha caçula quanto naquele dia a abraçando e a enchendo de beijos, Johnny a abraçara como nunca e a garota sentia uma grande falta de ar.

- O que há com vocês? – A ruiva de olhos azuis perguntava sem entender.  
- Nada querida... – Johnny sorria levemente.  
- Sentiremos saudade! – Lana a beijara novamente.

Megg olhara de lado para Dean e Erick que logo se juntara a eles, os três Lufas-Lufas atravessaram a pilastra sorridentes. Lily e Jay despediram-se atravessando em seguida. Sophie agarrara-se em Suzan e Blake como se o mundo fosse acabar, os dois imploravam por oxigênio, mas a ruiva mãe parecia ignorar os berros dos seus dois bebês, Miguel apenas gargalhava da cena. Maya aproximara carinhosamente de Draco e Amy os beijando e os abraçando com ternura, Amy a olhou sem entender já que a mesma tremia, Draco fez a mesma cara de interrogação da mãe.

- Carter... – Cold chamava o moreno.  
- Sim?  
- Você é da família já, você sabe disto não sabe?  
- Sim senhor...  
- Quero que cuide bem de meus filhos caso eu não esteja aqui para protege-los...  
- Do que o senhor está falando?  
- Apenas prometa.  
- Eu prometo.

Cold bagunçara os cabelos do rapaz indo a direção ao seus filhos os abraçando carinhosamente, Carter ficara ali parado olhando aquela cena, talvez não entenderia nem tão cedo aquele pedido de Cold, talvez ele nem quisesse entender, apenas prometeria o que aquele homem quisesse! Aquele homem que estava sendo um exemplo de família para ele.

- Antes de ir quero falar com você Harry... – James olhava nos olhos do filho.  
- Fala pai...  
- Você e Draco têm suas diferenças e eu entendo, mas quero que me prometa que haja o que houver se unirão para proteger algo maior...  
- Que papo é esse pai? – Harry franzira o cenho.  
- Prometa!  
- Prometo! Calma...  
- Se algo acontecer, as armas dos fundadores de Hogwarts estão com Tonks, não excitem em usa-las...

Harry franzira o cenho sem entender notando o estado nostálgico que Carter se encontrava, logo despertara de seu devaneio por Amy que subia de cavalinho sobre si, sorriu enquanto ela beijava carinhosamente suas bochechas.

- Estamos aqui, nós contra você! – Blake apontava para a pilastra. – Mas é a última vez que brinca com meus sentimentos!  
- Por Merlim passa logo por essa coisa Blake! – Ashlee batia na cabeça de Blake com a gaiola de seu furão.  
- Sabe Ash eu me arrependo amargamente o dia que eu te dei o Joe! – Blake acariciava a cabeça.  
- O casal vai ficar aí até quando? – Harry ria debochado atravessando a pilastra junto de Amy.  
- Hey me esperem! Vamos Su! – Ashlee corria atrás dos dois puxando Suzan pelo braço.  
- Está na nossa hora... – Carter olhava risonho para Blake e Draco.  
- Sempre é a nossa hora... – Draco piscara maroto.

Os três atravessaram a pilastra sorridentes deixando os familiares para trás, era um sentimento diferente aquele, não só soava como despedida de seus filho, mas como desprendimento, seus pequenos já estavam grandes e já teriam que enfrentar o mundo.

- A profecia se cumpre este ano... – James falava sério.  
- Eles são fortes James... – Miguel olhava sério para o amigo.  
- Mais do que imaginamos... – Cold concluía.  
- Muito mais... – Johnny batia no ombro do loiro.

Estavam frente ao trem, engraçado aquele seria o último ano dos três sonserinos assim como o último ano de Harry e Cassy. Blake abrira os braços se espreguiçando acabando por sacudir a gaiola de Dunas sua coruja de pêlos marrons e olhos azuis.

- Blake! Você esqueceu isso... – Dean corria até o irmão mais velho.  
- Babacão, quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir para não falar comigo em Hogwarts! – Blake girava os olhos.  
- Não estamos em Hogwarts! – Dean bufara arremessando um saco de comida da coruja.  
- Que seja! – Blake mostrava a língua. – Vá para o lado dos excluídos e nos vemos quando eu quiser te azarar!  
- Não seja ridículo Blake! – A voz de Megan saíra cortante fazendo-o se virar.  
- Oh! A única Lufa-Lufa que presta! Também te amo Megg! – Blake piscara maroto.

Draco, Blake e Carter fizeram leves reverências seguindo para seus lados do trem, Megan apenas ficara fitando os três desaparecerem ao começarem a entrar no trem. Puxara o braço de Dean e adentrara um dos vagões com o primo.

- Sabe qual é a coisa que eu mais detesto em voltar para Hogwarts? – Suzan perguntava procurando uma cabine.  
- Qual? – Amy perguntava sorridente segurando o Sr.Butocas no colo.  
- Procurar uma cabine! Raios! Não se acha nenhuma vazia! – Esbravejava a ruiva.  
- Nisso eu concordo plenamente com a sua pessoa... – Ashlee abria a décima cabine que estava cheia.  
- Jay e Lily que têm sorte! Passam a viagem no vagão dos monitores... – Harry girava os olhos.

Pararam frente a mais uma cabine, Amy rezava para esta estar vazia, não agüentava mais carregar Butocas e sua mala, Suzan a abrira vendo um rapaz extremamente belo sentado lá, Ashlee colocara a cabeça para espiar quando vira. Um loiro de olhos castanhos portador de um magnífico sorriso, a garota alargou seu sorriso e seus olhos verdes brilharam em tamanha felicidade.

- MATT!!! – Ela berrara largando suas malas em cima do pé de Harry que urrara de dor.

Ela pulara dentro da cabine abraçando o loiro que gargalhava ao vê-la.

- Já faz três anos! – O rapaz falara risonho.  
- Hã... Ash eu acho que você quebrou o dedão do Harry... – Amy comentava olhando Harry que saltava segurando o pé.  
- Está sozinho aqui? – Ashlee perguntava e o rapaz consentia com a cabeça. – Ótimo! Não precisaremos mais procurar cabines!

Os grifinórios adentraram a cabine do garoto, Amy logo tirara o tênis de Harry para ver o dedão inchado do rapaz, Ashlee pedia mil e uma desculpas enquanto Suzan gargalhava.

- Eu sei um feitiço que da um jeito nisso... – O loiro sorria apontando sua varinha para o pé do moreno que desinchara na hora.  
- Obrigado! – Harry falava aliviado. – Sou Harry Potter II!  
- Sou Matt Thurman! – O garoto alargava seu sorriso fazendo Amy e Suzan quase babarem. – E quem são essas belas damas?  
- Sou Amy Malfoy! – A garota sorria divertida estendendo a mão deixando Butocas cair de cara no chão. – E esse amasso desastrado é o Sr.Butocas!  
- Sou Suzan Zabine... – Suza acenava com a cabeça.  
- Da onde vocês se conhecem? – Harry perguntava olhando Ashlee.  
- Lembra da minha viagem a Paris? Conheci Matt lá! Ficamos amigos...

Conversa vinha e conversa ia, não tardou até Ashlee cair adormecida no colo de Matt e Suzan desabar no colo da amiga, uma cena engraçada de se ver. Amy estava lá olhando o nada pela janela acariciando os pelos de Butocas que não parava de ronronar.

- Qual o problema Amy? – Harry sussurrara.  
- Desde aquele dia do Beco que eu não me sinto bem...  
- Tem aquelas lembranças que sente que não são suas? – O garoto a abraçava fortemente a fazendo encostar a cabeça em seu ombro.  
- Sim... Mas tenho pressentimentos também...  
- Não precisa se preocupar com nada Amy! Eu vou ficar do seu lado, haja o que houver...

A garota encostara a cabeça no peito de Harry e fechara os olhos adormecendo em seguida, Suzan abrira um olho admirando a cena, eles formavam um casal perfeito, Harry havia atracado seus dedos nos finos cabelos loiros da garota e fazia um leve cafuné. A ruiva apenas sorriu levemente voltando a adormecer.

O desembarque em Hogwarts fora o mesmo de sempre, Hagrid com os cabelos brancos, mas o porte de meio gigante de sempre saudando todos que chegavam. Blake, Carter e Draco haviam saltado do trem fazendo o maior estardalhaço arrancando gargalhadas da galera da sonserina, eles logo implicavam com os novos alunos e faziam suas marotices, de longe Ashlee ria divertida da cena enquanto Harry cumprimentava Hagrid junto de Suzan e Amy.

- Quem são aqueles? – Matt perguntava apontando para os três inquietos sonserinos.  
- O que está dançando é o Blake, meu melhor amigo... O loiro que o está ameaçando com uma varinha é o Draco e o que está gargalhando alto é o Carter, os três sonserinos, reze para que eles não implicarem com você!

Blake dançava e rebolava feliz da vida enquanto ele Draco e Carter adentravam uma das carruagens dos trestálios, a carruagem ganhava velocidade conforme a cantoria de Blake aumentava.

- CADÊ O PATO PATATI PATA COLÁ! CADÊ O PATO PARA VER O QUÊ QUE HÁ?  
- Blake, você sabia que se eu quiser eu abro essa porta e te derrubo fazendo parecer que foi acidente?  
- Ah qual é Drakie, a músiquinha é até bacana... O pato pateta...  
- BLAKE CALA A BOCA! – Carter berrara.  
- Calei, calei, calei! Eu hein...

A carruagem dos três parara frente ao castelo, eles saltaram felizes da vida fazendo menção de darem tchau para a carruagem que ia embora, estavam prestes a entrar no castelo junto dos outro quando foram parados pela a imagem de Pansy Parkison.

- AMADA FESSORA!!! – Blake a abraçava, a mulher apenas o empurrava levemente.  
- Sem abraços Zabine! – Ela girava os olhos.  
- Por que está aqui nos recepcionando? Não fizemos nada de terrível ainda! – Carter cruzava os braços encarando a mulher.  
- A diretora Tonks quer um favor de vocês...  
- Que nós não destruímos a sala de herbologia novamente? – Draco perguntava com um sorriso maroto.  
- Sem brincadeiras Draco! – Pansy girava os olhos. – A diretora quer uma abertura diferente este ano, ela deseja que vocês toquem uma de suas músicas infernais...  
- Ah sim! Claro... Podemos fazer isto se ela concordar em mandar menos cartas a nossos amados papais... – Blake sorria divertido.

Os três adentraram o castelo mandando beijos para a professora de poções que girava os olhos sabendo que aqueles garotos jamais tomariam jeito. A imagem de Hagrid se aproximando a fez retomar o porte autoritário encarando o meio gigante seriamente.

- Hagrid, chame a Srta.Kian em sua sala, a abertura deste ano já vai começar!  
- Como quiser Professora...

Hagrid dera um leve sorriso adentrando uma das torres do castelo, seguindo por um extenso corredor escuro apenas iluminado pelas luzes das velas, ele parara frente a uma porta de madeira escura e batera o mais delicado possível na mesma.

- Entre!

A voz fina de uma mulher o chamara, ele adentrara calmamente sorrindo para a bela mulher de cabelos negros cacheados, olhos castanhos escuros e lábios cor de sangue, ela sorriu carinhosa para o velho meio gigante.

- Sim Hagrid?  
- A abertura vai começar senhorita...  
- Oh sim! Havia perdido a noção do tempo...

Ela havia levantado-se cobrindo-se com uma capa vermelha muito delicada quando uma coruja marrom de olhos muito amarelos adentrarem seu quarto pela janela, Hagrid franzira o cenho assim como a mulher, ela respirara fundo apanhando a carta que a coruja deixara cair, a carta continha o símbolo K.K em dourado e ela já sabia a quem pertencia.

- Katty? Faz anos que ela não me escreve... – Murmurara abrindo-a.  
- Professora Kian? – Hagrid a chamava novamente. – A seleção já vai acontecer...  
- Já vou Hagrid, mas antes preciso ler esta carta ela me parece urgente...  
- Oh, sim, sim... Perdoe-me professora... – O meio gigante saíra delicadamente pela mesma porta na qual adentrara.

Rachel Kian sentira algo no peito que anos não sentia, abrira a carta com as mãos trêmulas olhando cada detalhe da letra fina e delineada de Katty.

_Rachel,  
Tanto tempo que não conversamos, e peço perdão por estes 10 anos de ausência. Você sempre soube que eu andei ocupada e eu soube de você também. Ainda sim depois de todos estes anos sei que sempre será uma grande amiga para mim. Rach, minha carta não é apenas para dar saudações a você, mas sim para lhe contar algo que me aconteceu a uma semana atrás, mando esta carta para Sam também para que ambas saibam do meu acontecimento.  
A fama nem sempre é boa, e eu me lembro quando formávamos as Lilux Girls e sonhávamos com ela! Amy sempre dizia que seria uma perfeita cantora e que se daria muito bem com os fãs... Saudades dela... E é sobre ela que venho falar. Eu estava no Beco Diagonal disfarçada quando trombei com um rapaz devia ter seus 17 anos, quando olhei para o lado dele a vi... Rachel ela estava lá!  
Os cabelos loiros lisos, a boca de boneca e os olhinhos incrivelmente azuis delineados por um lápis preto. E que saudade daquela voz... Foi aí que ela e o rapaz saíram andando e eu vi Maya, a ruiva que casou-se com Cold lembra-se? Maya parecia desesperada ao me ver e levou Amy dali...  
Rachel, não sei se estou ficando louca, mas estou desesperada, visitei o túmulo de Amy esta manhã e estou pensando em ir a Hogwarts mês que vem para conversarmos melhor.  
Termino aqui esta carta e espero uma resposta.  
Um abraço  
Katty Koppitz.  
_  
Rachel lera e relera aquela carta, olhou para o céu e limpou uma lágrima teimosa que escorrera de seus olhos, guardara a carta em suas vestes negras com vermelho e saíra do quarto fechando a porta.

Amy estava em uma conversa animada com Suzan quando o chapéu seletor indicara Matt para a Grifinória arrancando enormes aplausos de Ashlee. Foi um sentimento que a loira não entendera, ela vira uma bela mulher aparecer na mesa dos professores, sentiu que já conhecia tal mulher sentia uma saudade em seu coração que jamais havia sentido na vida, foi quando a mesma mulher a olhara.

Rachel abrira a boca categoricamente, era Amy ali! Ela jamais se enganaria! Amy estava lá sentada a mesa da Grifinória com amigos, com os olhos azuis chamativos e a linda pele alva, sentiu sua visão embaçar por causa das lágrimas.

- Amy, porque ela esta te encarando? – Suzan murmurava.  
- Eu... Eu não sei... – A loirinha olhava intensamente para a mulher.

Tonks fitara Rachel de sobresaio, levantou-se na mesa dos professores e fizera um breve discurso de recepção.

- E para concluir tal discurso quero apresentar-lhes a nova professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, a senhorita Rachel Kian!

Os aplausos foram gerais quando a mulher levantara-se e fizera uma breve reverência sentando-se em seguida, os Fiu-Fiu da mesa da sonserina continuavam mesmo após a mulher se sentar.

- Muito bem após essa saudosa recepção dos novos alunos, eu quero chamar até aqui os alunos do 7º ano da Sonserina, Carter Trent, Blake Zabine e Draco Malfoy II para um breve show!

A voz de Tonks logo desaparecera com os gritinhos felizes das garotas daquela escola, os três faziam reverências pomposas e subiam até o mini palco ali montado, cada um com um sorriso maior no rosto. Blake logo virara o olhar para a mesa da Grifinória onde Ashlee subira no banco assobiando alto, ele gargalhara apontando sua varinha para ela e jogando uma baqueta, a garota piscara marota.

- Está na hora do show... – Carter brincava com sua palheta nos dedos.  
- Canta hoje Carter? – Draco olhava para o amigo.  
- A garganta ainda está mal?  
- Um pouco...  
- Ok eu salvo a humanidade! – Carter piscara maroto tomando o microfone jogando a guitarra para Draco que deixava o baixo encostado no chão.  
- VAMOS NESSA! – Berrara Blake.

_You make me dizzy running circles in my head_

**Você me deixa tonto minha cabeça roda**

_One of these days I'll chase you down_

**um dia desses eu vou caçar você**

Well look who's going crazy now

**veja quem está ficando louca agora**

_We're face to face my friend,_

**estamos cara a cara meu amigo**,

_Better get out_

**é melhor sair**

_Better get out_

**é melhor sair**

Carter tomara o microfone começando a cantar enquanto Blake e Draco começavam a tocar seus instrumentos, as garotas logo começaram a gritar e a se reunir no centro do salão.

_You know you make me break out_

**você sabe que me faz pirar**

_make me break out_

**me faz pirar**

I don't want to look like that

**não quero ficar assim **

I don't want to look like that

**não quero ficar assim**

You know you make me break out

**você sabe que me faz pirar**

_make me break out_

**me faz pirar**

I don't want to look like that

**não quero ficar assim **

_I don't want to look like that_

**não quero ficar assim**

You know you make me break out

**você sabe que me faz pirar**

Todos os alunos jah estavam de pé dançando e cantando, Kira, Annett, Michelle e Cassy como sempre estavam na frente de todos se exibindo com suas coreografias. Megan estava em cima da mesa da lufa lufa cantando e pulando junto de algumas amigas. Enquanto isso Blake tocando a bateria com uma baqueta e sua varinha fazia aparecer um show de luzes conforme tocava, murmurava feitiços perfeitos.

- Exibido! – Ashlee murmurara

_You can see this on my face_

**Você pode ver no meu rosto**

_It's all for you_

**É tudo para você**

_The more and more I take_

**quanto mais eu seguro**

I break right through

**Piro cada vez mais**

Therapy still scares me

**e a terapia ainda me assusta**

_Putting me on my back again._

**ficar deitado de novo **

I may be crazy, little frayed around the ends

**Posso ser louco, pequena ruptura ao redor do fim**

One of these days I'll phase you out

**um dia desses acabo com você **

Burn it in the blast off, burn it in the blast off

**Queimado em uma explosão, Queimado em uma explosão**

Watching me crawl away

**me arrastando para longe**

Watching me crawl away

**me arrastando para longe**

Try to get out, try to get out Tente sair, tente sair

- Blake se você errar um desses feitiços e acertar minha cabeça eu te mato! – Draco brigava com o amigo

Harry dançava junto de Amy sobre a mesa da Grifinória atraindo toda a atenção de Carter, assim como a atenção de Rachel na mesa dos professores.

- Hey! Ruivinha! – Erick chamava Suzan que o ignorava. – Dança uma comigo?  
- Cai fora Erick! – Suzan girava os olhos logo sendo puxada pelo Lufa-Lufa.

You know you make me break out

**você sabe que me faz pirar**

_make me break out_

**me faz pirar**

I don't want to look like that

**não quero ficar assim **

I don't want to look like that

**não quero ficar assim**

You know you make me break out

**você sabe que me faz pirar**

_make me break out_

**me faz pirar**

I don't want to look like that

**não quero ficar assim **

I don't want to look like that

**não quero ficar assim**

You know you make me break out

**você sabe que me faz pirar**

Draco franzira o cenho ao ver aquele Lufa-Lufa puxando Suzan para dançar com ele, logo saltara do palco pulando na mesa da Sonserina, chutando alguns pratos e se exibindo, Erick virara-se para ver o que estava vendo o porque do tumulto de repente, Suzan sorrira divertida aproveitando para escapar. Ela olhara de lado para Draco que piscara maroto.

- Droga agora eu estou devendo o loiro maldito! – Ela girara os olhos.

Break out

**pirar**

Break out

**pirar**

Break out

**pirar**

Break out

**pirar**

Carter gritava com tudo, todos pareciam ir a loucura com aquele show, Lily e Dean dançavam como nunca enquanto alguns alunos do primeiro ano tentavam cantar junto a música.

_You know you make me break out_

**você sabe que me faz pirar**

make me break out

**me faz pirar**

I don't want to look like that

**não quero ficar assim**

I don't want to look like that

**não quero ficar assim**

You know you make me break out

**você sabe que me faz pirar**

make me break out

**me faz pirar**

I don't want to look like that

**não quero ficar assim**

I don't want to look like that

**não quero ficar assim**

You know you make me break out

**você sabe que me faz pirar**

Carter rira levemente ao ver uma pequena nova aluna da sonserina do primeiro ano, erguera a mão para a pequena a puxando para o palco, a garotinha logo pulava e cantava junto do garoto, Amy sorrira levemente ao vê-lo ali no palco cantando com a pequena.

- Talvez ele não seja tão detestável... – Ela sussurrara para si mesma.

Harry a girara e ela o abraçara sorridente.

You know u make me break out

**você sabe que me faz pirar**

_Make me break out_

**me faz pirar**

Make me break out

**me faz pirar**

Yeah!

**yeah**!

Mal a música terminara e uma multidão invadira o palco saudando os três sonserinos que faziam reverências para lá de exageradas, Matt abraçara Ashlee pela cintura risonho e a garota retribuíra o sorriso. Blake tentava em vão escapar da multidão, afinal sempre após um show Ashlee massageava sua mão que ficava sempre cheia de calos por causa das baquetas.

Ela conseguira com dificuldade sair de lá, mas seus olhos não encontravam a garota, franziu o cenho continuando a procurar sem sucesso, saiu do salão principal indo para os jardins, ele nem chegara a chegar no meio do jardim parando já no meio e vendo um garoto muito alto de cabelos loiros, trajado em um uniforme da Grifinória beijando Ashlee. Sentiu algo lhe tocar o peito, um sentimento de angústia que jamais sentira, virara de costas e voltara para o castelo.

- CARA ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU? – Carter berrava com o amigo.  
- Que cara de vira-lata atropelado é essa? – Draco franzia o cenho.  
- Nada... Só estou cansado! Vamos logo pro dormitório que eu quero dormir como um filhote de pastor alemão! – Blake piscara subindo as escadas do castelo.

Carter e Draco trocaram olhares confusos logo subindo atrás do amigo.

Amy estava adormecida no colo de Harry na sala comunal da Grifinória, Jay e Lily olhavam a cena carinhosamente, quando a garota despertara e olhara sem entender.

- O que foi? – Perguntara de cenho franzido.  
- Nada... – Harry franzia o cenho para a irmã e o amigo.  
- Hum... Bem eu vou dormir! – Ela sorria levemente subindo as escadas do dormitório feminino.  
- Será que vocês podem ser MAIS discretos? – Harry esbravejava.  
- Ai mano! Desculpa, mas vocês fazem um casal tãããããoooo fofo! – Lily divertia-se com o estado beta que Harry se encontrava.  
- Quando vai falar para ela o que sente? – Jay perguntava risonho.  
- Quando eu encontrar o momento certo!  
- Ou seja o dia de SÃO NUNCA! – Suzan passava pelo quadro da mulher gorda.  
- Você já chega assim? Falando? – Harry sorria divertido.  
- Desculpe! – Suzan ria. – É que eu acabei de passar por uma missão impossível! Estava fugindo do Erick tive que fazer um caminho todo louco para chegar aqui sem ele me ver...  
- Sabe eu não entendo o porque do Erick não desistir de você... – Jay analisava a ruiva.  
- Somos dois! E adivinhem o que eu vi?  
- Hey! Deixa de ser Maria fofoqueira! – Ashlee entrava na sala comunal seguida de Matt que possuía as bochechas rosadas.  
- O que você viu? – Interessava-se Harry.  
- Eu e Matt nos beijando! Nada demais! – Ashlee batia na cabeça do irmão. – Bem vou dormir!

A garota dera um beijo estalado nos lábios do loiro logo subindo a escadaria do dormitório sendo seguida por Suzan e Lily que imploravam detalhes para a garota.

- Jamais entenderei as mulheres... – Matt desabava no sofá.  
- Ótimo! Até a Ashlee arruma um namorado e eu com namorada NADA! – Harry girava os olhos.  
- Pensei que namorasse a loira... – Matt o analisava.  
- Hã... Somos amigos... – Harry corava levemente.

Rachel Kian caminhava em passos largos em direção ao corujal, estava sentindo uma raiva de Cold que jamais sentira! Havia perguntado o nome e sobrenome da garota que era a cara de sua melhor amiga falecida, e havia descoberto ser Amy Malfoy. O porque de Cold jamais contar e Maya tentar esconder a garota de Katty, o sangue lhe subia a cabeça, apanhara uma das corujas da torre dando-lhe a carta.

- Leve para Cold Malfoy o mais rápido que conseguir!

Ela ficara ali vendo a coruja desaparecer na imensidão negra, as coisas estavam começando a acontecer de verdade naquele ano.


	6. A Aposta e o Quadribol

**A Aposta e o Quadribol**

Primeiro dia de aula! Ah como isso soava tão bom para Amy naquela manhã, afinal ela iria iniciar o sexto ano naquele dia. Saltou da cama com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, Suzan penteava os cabelos ruivos frente ao espelho colocado na porta do dormitório, Lily parecia ajeitar alguns livros dentro de sua mochila enquanto Ashlee ainda dormia como um anjo.

- Não acredito que ela ainda está dormindo! – Exclamou a loira olhando para a amiga que até babava.  
- Você também estava dormindo há alguns segundos atrás... – Analisava Suzan risonha terminando de prender os cabelos num rabo de cavalo.  
- Ah, mas eu já acordei! – Amy fazia uma pose pomposa. – Lily acorde a sua irmã!  
- Eu? Ficou louca Amy? – A garota dona do par de olhos azuis fitava a prima assustada.  
- Ok, ok! Eu faço o trabalho sujo...

A loirinha de olhos azuis fazia uma cara marota, enquanto Lily saía do quarto alegando que não queria participar daquilo já que conhecia como sua irmã tinha um excelente humor pela manhã. Suzan acompanhara a loira como de costume, as duas amigas apontaram suas varinhas para a cama de Ashlee, murmurando um feitiço qualquer fazendo que surgissem dois enormes baldes d'água sobre a garota e derramando em seguida.

- AMYYYYYYYY!!!!! – Urrara Ashlee saltando da cama e correndo atrás das duas amigas pelo quarto. – SUZANNNN!!! EU MATO VOCÊS!!!

Da sala comunal da casa podia-se escutar objetos quebrando, gargalhadas, corridas e gritos vindo do dormitório feminino, Harry, Jay e Matt que estavam sentados no sofá olharam curiosos para Lily que descia calmamente a escadaria.

- Nem perguntem! – Falara a garota sorridente logo beijando o namorado.  
- Elas vão mesmo destruir o dormitório? – Matt perguntava a Harry.  
- Se tiverem sorte, não... Mas duvido que não destruam! – O moreno respondia risonho.

Não tardou até as três descerem as escadas, arrumadas e penteadas como se nada estivesse acontecido, Amy tratara de subir de cavalinho em Harry e Matt logo enlaçara a mão de Ashlee que sorria levemente.

- Ótimo! Se não bastasse ter cabelos cor de fogo agora eu virei uma vela! – Suzan reclamava girando os olhos.  
- Hey! Vela nada, Harry e eu somos amigos! – Mostrava a língua à loira descendo das costas do amigo.

O salão principal estava cheio e todos degustavam de suas refeições, na mesa da Grifinória todos conversavam animadamente, todo salão permanecia na mais perfeita harmonia quando três sonserinos adentraram, todos pararam de comer para olhá-los, principalmente as garotas.

- OLHA SÓ QUASE PERDEMOS O CAFÉ DA MANHÃ POR SUA CAUSA! – Brigava Draco encarando Blake que bocejava e se espreguiçava.  
- Poupe-me Drakie, você sabe que eu não entendo nada de manhã cedo...  
- POIS VAI COMEÇAR A ENTENDER!!! – Carter dava um cocão na cabeça do amigo que muxoxava indignado.

Os três sentaram-se à mesa da Sonserina logo sendo servidos por todas ás garotas da casa, Blake deitava a cabeça sobre a mesa aproveitando para tirar um cochilo enquanto Draco e Carter giravam os olhos, só podia ser brincadeira!

- BLAKEEEEEEEEE!!! – Urrara os dois sonserinos exaltados atraindo até a atenção da mesa dos professores.  
- Hã? Que? Hum? Quem morreu?  
- VOCÊ É QUEM VAI MORRER SE NÃO PARAR DE DORMIR! – Berrara Draco dando outro cocão na cabeça do amigo.

Da mesa da Grifinória Ashlee gargalhava alto, enquanto todos pareciam prender os risos, afinal aqueles três eram realmente umas figuras. Quando a diretora Tonks levantou-se da mesa e pediu a atenção de todos, parecera que os três sonserinos se aquietaram apenas para ver o que aquela senhora de cabelos rosa chiclete queria.

- Tenho alguns recados importantes para vocês... – Começara Tonks sorrindo levemente. – Ainda esta semana receberemos uma ilustre visitante, a Srta. Koppitz... – Os murmúrios foram gerais, afinal Katty Koppitz era uma estrela da música e tanto. – Eu sei que é muito excitante para vocês receber tal ilustre presença, mas devemos fazê-la sentir-se em casa! O segundo recado é que na semana que vem começará os jogos de Quadribol entre as casas, por isto peço que assim que terminarem o café da manhã os Capitães dos times se reúnam com a Profa. Rheta, o terceiro aviso é que para o primeiro jogo teremos a presença de Samantha Wood a ex-técnica de Quadribol do Japão e professora graduada em História da Magia.

Depois de três avisos Tonks não conseguira falar mais nada já que todos os alunos começaram a tagarelar alto, todos estavam loucos para saber qual casa jogaria primeiro, estavam todos ansiosos para a chegada das duas mulheres e para um jogo tão importante!

- Aonde você 'tá indo Drakie? – Blake erguia a sobrancelha ao ver o amigo levantando-se da mesa.  
- Você não escutou o que a Tonks falou? – Carter perguntara com o cenho franzido.  
- Eu? Bem... Eu aproveitei que vocês não estavam olhando e cochilei... – Blake sorria amarelo levando mais dois cocões na cabeça.  
- Draco...  
- Sim? – O loiro olhava para Carter sério.  
- Vê se consegue para nós jogarmos primeiro e contra a Grifinória, faz tempo que eu quero esfregar o pomo na cara do Potter...  
- Deixa comigo!

O loiro piscara maroto indo em direção a mesa dos professores, logo no meio do caminho sendo parado por Kira que o cercara com os braços, da mesa da Grifinória Harry levantava-se seguindo a mesa dos professores, Suzan olhava com desgosto a cena em que Kira beijava os lábios de Draco que correspondera rapidamente logo a soltando e correndo até a Profa.Rheta que já saia da mesa dos professores.

- Professora! – Chamava-a Erick Kunis, capitão do time da Lufa-Lufa.  
- Sai fora Kunis! – Draco empurrava-o.  
- Vejo que os quatro já vieram me procurar... – Sorria carinhosamente a professora de vôo na vassoura. – Parece que foi ontem que eu os vi voar pela primeira vez...  
- Ok, blá, blá, blá, somos uma graça e blá, blá, blá... Quem vai enfrentar quem no primeiro jogo? – Draco perguntava completamente sem paciência.  
- Herdou a falta de paciência de seu pai e de seu avô Sr. Malfoy... – Lucy Rheta girava os olhos. – Vamos até minha sala para conversarmos sim?

Harry, Erick, Draco e Luke, os quarto capitães dos times seguiam a professora pelo extenso corredor, Carter vendo que os capitães e a professora haviam saído do salão, tratou de apanhar o mapa maroto do bolso vendo para onde eles estavam indo, puxando Blake pelo colarinho o arrastando para fora dali.

- Hey! Qual é Cartie eu tava comendo! – Reclamava o rapaz.  
- Depois você come, nós não vamos perder essa conversa por nada!

Jay olhara os dois sonserinos saindo exaltados da mesa, encarara Matt fazendo sinal com a cabeça, e sem que as garotas percebessem os dois seguiram os sonserinos pelo corredor.

- SAI FORA LONGOBOTTON! – Berrara Carter correndo pelo corredor.  
- É! A IDÉIA FOI NOSSA DE ESCUTAR A CONVERSA! – Completara Blake.  
- SE VOCÊS TEM O DIREITO DE ESCUTAR TAL CONVERSA NÓS TAMBÉM TEMOS! – Jay esbravejava indo atrás dos dois.

Os quatro pararam frente à imensa porta da sala de Rheta, Carter logo guardara o mapa no bolso, a porta estava entreaberta e os quatro jovens do sétimo ano se espremeram para ver e escutar.

- Como vocês sabem, no ano passado a time da Sonserina foi ganhador do torneio de quadribol, assim como foi o ganhador da copa das casas... – Começara Rheta.

Draco abrira o maior sorriso vitorioso que possuía, fazendo os outros três ali presentes fecharem a cara. Do lado de fora da sala, Blake e Carter murmuravam uma músiquinha tipo "Nós vencemos la la la" alegremente.

- Nós professores em uma reunião, concluímos que a Sonserina seria um dos times a jogar na semana que vem, e como a Grifinória esteve com seu segundo lugar, jogara contra a mesma...

Se olhar matasse, Harry e Draco certamente estariam se matando, afinal eles se olhavam com olhares mortíferos, até mesmo Lucy Rheta encolhera-se na cadeira vendo o loiro e o moreno se encararem.

- Parece que teremos um duelo de Titãs aqui! – Falara Luke de braços cruzados analisando a cena.  
- Ninguém te perguntou nada Mcquenzie... – Draco falara numa voz arrastada.

O loiro simplesmente dera as costas e caminhara em direção a porta, ao abri-la deparando-se com seus dois melhores amigos, Blake e Carter estavam lá, ambos com sorrisos vitoriosos, e aos seus lados Jay e Matt, nenhum dos dois grifinórios tinha uma cara boa para o loiro.

- Não sabia que vocês andavam com escória agora... – Draco comentava olhando os amigos.  
- Hey! Nós fomos seguidos! – Blake jogava as mãos para o ar.  
- Além do mais, você sabe como os Grifinórios são, querem sempre fazer algo errado, mas sempre se deve ter um Sonserino para se por a culpa! – Carter piscava maroto.  
- Nós não somos assim Trent! – Jay falara dentre os dentes sendo segurado por Matt.

Lucy Rheta logo expulsara os três últimos capitães de sua sala, fechando a porta em seguida, ela sabia que quando aqueles garotos se juntavam, devia-se no mínimo se proteger. Harry encarara Draco com raiva assim como o loiro parecia que a qualquer momento, os Grifinórios e os Sonserinos ali presentes sacariam suas varinhas e duelariam até a morte.

- Hã... A aula já vai começar... – Erick comentava.  
- E quem liga? – Draco perguntara dando os ombros. – Se manda Kunis, você e Mcquenzie não tem nada haver com isso!

O Lufa-Lufa e o Cornival trocaram olhares cúmplices, se ficassem ali e se tivesse um duelo eles certamente também levariam uma detenção, optaram por seguir o conselho do loiro dando as costas e seguindo o caminho pelo corredor.

- E então? Prontos para perderem novamente este ano? – Blake girava a varinha nos dedos.  
- Acho que esqueceu de algo Zabine, este ano EU estou aqui! – Matt lançava um olhar desafiador.  
- Sério? E o que você vai ser? O novo leãozinho do time? – Debochava Blake.  
- Nós vencemos vocês no ano retrasado! Não achem que esse ano podem ter a mesma sorte de nos vencer como no ano passado! – Jay falava severo.  
- Eu não acredito que você ainda tem a ilusão que pode nos vencer... – Carter encostava-se na parede.  
- Para mim já chega! Essa discussão é ridícula! – Harry se manifestava.  
- Oh! E aqui vos fala o Magnífico Potter! Todos se calem ele irá falar! – Ria Draco.  
- Não teste minha paciência Draco!  
- Sabe Potter, se você é tão superior como sempre tenta demonstrar que tal uma aposta? – Draco erguia uma sobrancelha e falava de um jeito que lembrava muito o do avô.  
- EU AMOOO APOSTAS! Sempre tem mulher no meio! – Blake comentava sorridente.  
- E o que apostaríamos, Draco? – Harry encarava os olhos azuis do primo.  
- Se este ano minha casa ganhar, você entrará nu no campo de quadribol e me entregará a taça das casas...  
- Harry isso é ridículo! – Jay batia na própria testa.  
- E se eu ganhar? – Harry sorria de lado.  
- Eu, Blake e Carter entramos nus e lhe entregamos a taça! – Draco jogava as mãos para o ar.  
- Eu não tenho problema nenhum em andar pelado sabe? E você Cartie? – Blake perguntava ao amigo que girava os olhos.  
- Harry, por Merlim você não vai aceitar isso vai? – Matt perguntava ao novo amigo.  
- Feito! – Harry estendia a mão para Draco.

Até o loiro se surpreendera com a atitude do primo, pensaria que ele recuaria, no entanto, ele lhe erguera a mão para firmarem a aposta. O loiro dera um sorriso sarcástico e apertou a mão do moreno fortemente.

- Prepare-se Potter, não lhe darei moleza este ano...  
- Ok, já sabemos quem vai jogar, quem vai andar pelado, quem apostou, etc, etc e tal... Agora vamos comer?

O barulho do sinal ecoara no corredor no mesmo momento que a barriga de Blake roncara de fome atraindo atenção de todos, o garoto muxoxara indignado sendo arrastado pelos dois amigos sonserinos para a primeira aula do dia, enquanto os três Grifinórios os fitava desaparecer no corredor.

- Não acredito que você apostou! – Jay falava nervoso.  
- Não conte as meninas ok? Já vi que levarei sermão seu o ano inteiro! – Harry girava os olhos seguindo para a aula de Adivinhação.

Amy havia acabado de sentar-se na mesa no meio de Ashlee e Suzan, a primeira aula do dia seria com a nova professora, a tal Rachel Kian, aquela professora ainda era um mistério para si, mas sentia algo de bom nela como se já a conhecesse. Todos da sala viraram-se para trás quando a porta abrira-se e a professora adentrara, vestida em um lindo traje roxo com preto, os lábios muito vermelhos e o cabelo ondulado negro caindo como cascata sobre as costas.

- Bom dia a todos! – Rachel os saudava.

A aula fora sobre dragões e lobisomens, modos de duelar contra eles e vence-los em algum tipo de combate, a sala inteira permaneceu em silêncio durante a aula de Kian, uma aula exemplar cheia de conhecimentos e mistérios, e como num passe de mágica a aula chegara ao fim. Todos se levantaram e juntaram seus livros para irem para a aula de Herbologia com a Lufa-Lufa.

- Srta. Malfoy, eu posso falar com você um instante? – Rachel pedia a Amy quando a mesma já estava saindo da sala.  
- Hum? Tudo bem...

A sala estava completamente vazia, Rachel possuía lágrimas nos olhos e sentia que a qualquer momento elas iam transbordar, Amy tinha os olhos vidrados na professora de DCAT.

- Eu posso te dar um abraço Amy? – Perguntara Rachel em tom de súplica.

A loirinha não entendera o porque daquilo, e foi uma ação involuntária que ela abriu os braços e Rachel a abraçou, sentiu como se acolhesse a professora de uma forma que nunca acolhera alguém, Rachel a abraçava fortemente e chorava dentre os cabelos loiros, quando separara-se ofegante, enxugara as próprias lágrimas.

- Perdoe-me...  
- Tudo bem professora... – Amy a encarava sem entender.  
- Eu tive uma amiga há muito tempo Amy, e ela possuía o mesmo nome que você assim como sua aparência, vocês são muito parecidas...  
- Entendo... – A loira encarava os olhos negros da mulher.  
- Seu nome era Amy La Blanck e ela foi minha melhor amiga, por Merlim como eu sinto falta dela todos os dias... – Lamentava-se.

Amy novamente abrira os braços e abraçara a mulher, era como se naquele momento ela fosse a única capaz de confortar um coração solitário como o de sua professora, ao sentir o perfume de margaridas que emanavam do corpo de Rachel, sentiu a cabeça martelar com lembranças que não lhe pertenciam, com sentimentos que não eram seus, um passado diferente do que teve.

" – _Rach! Para com isso! – Gargalhava Amy criança.  
- Você vai ou não vai me contar onde escondeu minha boneca? – Uma garotinha de cabelos negros ondulados perguntava enquanto fazia cócegas na loirinha.  
- NÃO! AhaHAhAhahaah...  
- Então vai morrer de tanta cosquinha!!! _

Duas crianças deitadas na grama fitavam o céu, uma incrivelmente loira e outra de cabelos negros.

- Você sempre vai ser minha melhor amiga Amy... – A garotinha de cabelos negros falava sorridente.  
- Eu te adoro muito Rach!"

Rachel Kian, em sua sala segurava o corpo inerte de sua aluna, Amy desmaiara quando a abraçara, se lembrava tanto como era Amy adormecida na cama ao lado da sua. Um nó na garganta lhe invadia e ela viu a porta da sala abrir-se, já era a hora da aula dos alunos do sétimo ano. A imagem de um garoto de cabelos loiros correndo para dentro da sala a fez lembrar de Cold, no entanto era Draco, o garoto parecia desesperado por ver a irmã desmaiada, ao lado do loiro logo aparecera várias pessoas, e a professora vira que era hora de agir como profissional e não como emocional.

- Você é o irmão dela não é? – Perguntara Rachel a Draco.  
- O que houve com ela? – Draco perguntara tomando a irmã no colo.  
- Não se sentiu bem e desmaiou, leve-a a enfermaria, certamente cuidarão bem dela lá...

Draco embalara Amy nos braços como se ela fosse um bebezinho, correndo da sala com ela. Carter e Blake apenas ficaram observando a cena, não era todos os dias que se via Draco desesperar-se por alguma coisa.

O loiro chutara a porta da enfermaria, a velha enfermeira M. Pomfrey dera um gritinho assustado e começara a reclamar sobre a educação dos jovens, reclamações que foram ignoradas pelo loiro, que colocara a irmã sobre um dos leitos e dera leves tapas no rosto da mesma.

- Amy, Amy! Acorda! Amy!  
- O que houve com ela Sr. Malfoy?  
- Ela desmaiou, você por acaso é cega? Não está vendo? – Draco ironizava.  
- Ora! Tenha mais educação garoto!

Fora com um simples toque da varinha de Pomfrey na testa de Amy que fizera a garota acordar, Draco a encarava surpreso, os olhos da irmã encheram-se de lágrimas e ela o abraçou fortemente, e chorou, chorou como nunca.

- Aconteceu de novo Drakie, de novo! Eu não sei por quanto tempo vou agüentar! Não sei...  
- Shiii... Calma maninha, eu estou aqui... – O loiro acariciava os cabelos da irmã.  
- Vou deixa-los a sós por enquanto... – M. Pomfrey retirava-se de lá séria, percebendo que aquilo seria um assunto de família.

Draco abraçava Amy com força contra o peito, sentia medo de perde-la, medo de que algo levasse sua irmã embora, por mais que ele amasse irritá-la, ela era sua irmãzinha! Sua pequena! E se quisessem desarma-lo era só ameaça-la.

- O que aconteceu? Conte-me Amy...  
- Eu... Eu não posso... – A garota engolira seco fitando os olhos do irmão.  
- Não confia em mim?  
- Drakie você é uma das pessoas que eu mais confio no mundo!  
- Então me deixa ajuda-la Amy! – O garoto passava as mãos impacientes pelo cabelo. – Papai não está aqui em Hogwarts, mas eu estou!  
- Apenas... Fique ao meu lado... – A garota abraçara o irmão.

Nunca souberam quanto tempo ficaram ali abraçados, mas foi tempo o suficiente para saberem que teriam que enfrentar algo juntos, algo que até eles mesmos desconheciam. A semana passava calmamente, Amy não desmaiara mais e suas conversas com a professora Rachel eram mais constantes, a loira parecia querer saber tudo sobre a falecida La Blanck, pois o pouco que sabia era que ela havia sido noiva de seu pai.

A noite em Hogsmead era fria, quando uma carruagem parara frente ao Três Vassouras, uma mulher elegante vestida em um vestido azul marinho, saltara da carruagem adentrando o estabelecimento, em uma das mesas uma mulher branca de cabelos negros a aguardava vestida com uma calça bruxa negra e uma blusa vermelha delineada.

- Katty...  
- Rach...

As duas velhas amigas abraçaram-se fortemente, há anos não se viam e certamente tinham muito que conversar, mas não falaram nada sobre si mesmas, pois um homem alto de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos adentrara ao local acompanhado de uma mulher ruiva muito bela.

- Katty, Rachel... – Maya as saudava.  
- Temos muito que conversar… - Rachel falava séria a ambos.

Aquela tarde da quinta feira nunca fora tão agitada, afinal faltava apenas dois dias para o primeiro jogo de quadribol. Harry mal podia acreditar que a Profa. Rheta havia liberado para que ele e seu time treinassem sem nenhum incomodo naquela tarde. Esperavam chegar ao campo de quadribol e encontra-lo completamente vazio, tendo logo uma breve decepção. O Time da Sonserina inteiro se concentrava lá, além das arquibancadas ter algumas garotas gritando emocionadas com os rapazes do time.

- MALFOY! – Berrara Harry subindo em sua vassoura.  
- Ai droga, já vi que vai ter confusão! – Suzan batia na testa subindo em sua vassoura voando atrás do moreno.

Ashlee e Amy olharam para cima e suspiraram fundo enquanto Jay batia na própria testa e Matt fazia cara de desgosto.

- O que faz aqui Potter? – Draco perguntava sério.

Suzan não agüentou, teve que reparar no loiro a sua frente, os cabelos lisos loiros delineados voando por causa do vento, o peitoral nu suado e os olhos azuis agressivos. Como ela nunca havia reparado que Draco era tão bonito antes? Ela parecia ter prendido a respiração por milhares de minutos.

- Rheta nos deixou treinar hoje à tarde! – Harry franzia o cenho encarando Draco.  
- Ahhh mentira! Ela nos deixou primeiro! – Blake aparecia ao lado de Draco com sua vassoura. – Mana? Você 'tá bem?

A face da ruiva não podia ficar mais vermelha, Blake nunca havia visto a irmã naquele estado, principalmente olhando DRACO daquela forma. Certamente Suzan devia estar doente ou com algum problema. Sua pergunta à irmã fez com que o loiro e o moreno a olhassem na mesma hora.

- LÓGICO QUE EU ESTOU BEM SUA ANTA! – Ela dava um tapa na cabeça do irmão que muxoxara indignado.  
- QUAL É O PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS COM A MINHA CABEÇA?  
- Ela é muito grande! – Carter falara numa voz arrastada atrás do amigo. – E então? Qual é o problema, dessa vez?  
- Nenhum, vamos voltar a treinar! – Draco girava sua vassoura.

Harry franzira o cenho segurando a vassoura do loiro que o encarou friamente, foi como num piscar de olhos que todo o time da Sonserina e da Grifinória se colocou ao lado dos dois.

- Quer resolver isso aqui em cima ou lá em baixo Malfoy? – Harry perguntara seco.  
- Que tal, os dois? – Draco sorrira debochado dando um soco na cara do moreno.

Foi algo que nunca ninguém havia visto, os dois primos voavam em suas vassouras enquanto se socavam no ar, Carter girava os olhos enquanto Blake falava que quando crescesse queria ser que nem Draco.

- Não podemos deixa-los se matar! – Exclamara Matt dirigindo a vassoura para os dois.  
- Nana nina não! – Blake se colocara na frente. – Escute aqui réplica da Suzy, em assuntos Drakie e Harry nós não nos metemos! Se quiser ir até eles terá que passar por mim!  
- Como quiser, Zabine! – Matt piscara.

Ashlee arregalara os olhos quando Matt e Blake pularam das vassouras e caíram no chão numa série de espancamento sem fim, Kira olhara para Carter como sem entender o que era para fazer, o moreno de olhos castanhos esverdeados encarara o time da Grifinória e respirara fundo, dirigira sua vassoura para o chão pousando tranqüilamente.Carter caminhara até sua mochila que estava jogada na arquibancada ao lado de Cassy, Annett e Michele, sorriu para as três, abrindo a mochila e tirondo sua varinha, o time da Sonserina e da Grifinória desceram de suas vassouras, Carter apontara sua varinha para o céu e berrara.

- _ESTUPEFAÇA!!!_

O primeiro feitiço passara no meio de Harry e Draco que se separaram logo e pousaram as vassouras, Carter repetira o mesmo feitiço com Blake e Matt, no entanto acertando Matt de vez.

- BLAKE OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! – Berrara Ashlee correndo até Matt.  
- EU? O Cartie que azarou ele! Eu apenas soquei! – O garoto fazia bico.  
- Vocês têm que parar com a série de espancamento sem fim! Isso é ridículo! – A garota se exaltava.  
- RIDICULO É VOCÊ PROTEGER ESSE IDIOTA AO INVÉS DE MIM!  
- ELE NÃO É IDIOTA!

A briga entre os dois melhores amigos se alastrava enquanto Carter sentava-se na arquibancada, retirava a camisa e apanhava uma garrafinha d'água, Draco com o lábio sangrando sentou-se ao lado do amigo, logo sendo cuidado por Kira.

- Eu ainda mato esse cara! – Resmungara Draco.  
- Boa sorte! – Anunciara Carter. – Sabe, ao invés de espanca-lo até a morte você deveria estar treinando para vence-lo no sábado...  
- Farei os dois... – Sorrira Draco debochado.

O campo estava dividido de um lado a Grifinória e do outro a Sonserina, e adentrando o campo correndo a professora Rheta aparecera, pedindo mil desculpas aos dois capitães por ter marcado o treino dos dois no mesmo dia, os olhares que ela recebeu não foram nada agradáveis.

O sábado havia chegado! Um dia glorioso onde todos da escola se reuniam no campo, as arquibancadas muito cheias e muitos gritos e torcidas para ambas as casas, uma bela mulher de olhos verdes, cabelos negros longos, vestida em um belo traje adentrara a parte dos professores, sendo saudada por todos.

- Finalmente as nossas duas visitantes poderão se mostrar para os alunos! – Tonks falara risonha. – Bem vinda Srta. Wood, bem vinda Srta. Koppitz...  
- Sabe que preferi ficar este tempo em meu quarto para não causar muita polêmica, Tonks... – Katty sorria carinhosa.  
- E eu só pude chegar agora, sinto pelo atraso! – Sam sorria.  
- É bom ter vocês duas perto de mim novamente... – Rachel abraçava as duas velhas amigas.  
- Bem, é melhor fazermos silêncio, logo o jogo começara! – Tonks sorria. – Mas antes, Srta. Wood, já pensou no cargo que lhe ofereci?  
- Prometo dar a resposta após o jogo diretora...

Um show de luzes começara no campo de Quadribol quando a professora Rheta adentrara, ela sorria mostrando a imensa caixa onde estavam guardadas as bolas do jogo, sendo aplaudida fortemente.

- A garota irá jogar? – Murmurara Sam para Rachel.  
- Assim que ela entrar no campo você irá reconhece-la Sam... – Rachel sorria carinhosa.

- BOM DIA ALUNOS E PROFESSORES DE HOGWARTS! AQUI QUEM LHES FALA É JASON YASHIKI!  
- E PAM HANSEN!  
- SEREMOS SEUS LOCUTORES NESTE DIA TÃO ESPECIAL! ONDE RECEBEMOS A VISITA DE DUAS GRANDES MULHERES, UMA IMENSA SALVA DE PALMAS PARA SAMANTHA WOOD E KATTY KOPPITZ!

As duas mulheres levantaram-se sendo aplaudidas por todos ali, logo sentando-se sorridentes.

- E HOJE TAMBÉM TEREMOS UM DUELO DE TITÃS AQUI JASON!  
- NEM ME FALE PAM! A RIVALIDADE SONSERINA COM A GRIFINÓRIA VEM DE SÉCULOS!  
- E PARECE QUE NÃO É SÓ ESTA RIVALIDADE QUE TEREMOS, OS DOIS CAPITÃES DOS TIMES TAMBÉM SE ESTRANHAM...  
- MAS O QUE IMPORTA É UM JOGO LIMPO MINHA CARA AMIGA! E ENTÃO, ESTÃO TODOS PRONTOS PARA UM GRANDE JOGO? OK! VAMOS DAR BOAS VINDAS AO TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA!!!

Todos aplaudiram o time de vermelho e amarelo que adentrava o campo, Ashlee fazia algumas acrobacias com a vassoura assim como Amy, Harry e Jay. Eles deram um belo vôo em círculos no ar e pararam bem em cima, uma entrada triunfante.

- UMA ENTRADA TRIUNFANTE DA GRIFINÓRIA! QUER DIZER A ESCALAÇÃO DO TIME JASON?  
- SERÁ UM PRAZER PAM! O GOLEIRO JAY LONGOBOTTON, ESSE CARA PEGA ATÉ FADAS MORDENTES! OS BATEDORES DAVE THOMAS E O NOVATO MATT THURMAN QUE PROMETE ARRASAR NESTA TEMPORADA! OS ARTILHEIROS ASHLEE POTTER QUE É UMA GATINHA, SUZAN ZAMBINE CONHECIDA PELAS SUAS MADEIXAS COR DE FOGO E O CAPITÃO HARRY POTTER! PARA TERMINAR, ELA! A LOIRINHA BAIXINHA QUE É UMA EXCELENTE APANHADORA! AMYYYYYY MALFOY!

Sam abrira a boca categoricamente, Amy estava ali! Era ela, e isso era inevitável! Os olhos da mulher encheram-se de lagrimas, quantas saudades ela sentira da falecida amiga nestes anos todos, respirara fundo quando sentira as mãos de Katty e Rachel lhe segurarem a mão.

- AGORA VAMOS COM ELES, OS SONSERINOS!!!

O time da Sonserina fizera uma entrada majestosa, com Carter, Blake e Draco há frente do time eles desenharam no ar uma imensa serpente, Blake dera uma cambalhota apanhando a vassoura que quase lhe escapara das mãos, os gritinhos femininos invadiam o campo como nunca.

- COMO SEMPRE GUIADOS PELOS TRÊS!  
- ISSO MESMO PAM! PARECE QUE ESTES TRÊS RAPAZES TEM UMA IMENSA FILA DE FÃS, AFINAL EU VI GAROTAS GRIFINÓRIAS GRITANDO POR ELES!  
- VAMOS A ESCALAÇÃO DA SONSERINA! O GOLEIRO PAUL SPENCER QUE ALÉM DE SER GRANDALHÃO PEGA TODAS AS BOLAS, OS BATEDORES MORGAN CARFIL E WILLIAM CROW, OS ARTILHEIROS KIRA SIAN A PODEROSA SONSERINA! BLAKE ZABINE O MOTIVO DE DELIRIO DAS GAROTAS E O GRANDE CAPITÃO DRACO MALFOY! E POR ÚLTIMO, ELE! O APANHADOR QUE FICOU INVICTO NO ANO PASSADO, CARRRRRTEEEERR TRENT!

As garotas pulavam assanhadas por causa dos garotos, o que fazia Kira girar os olhos categoricamente.

- Capitães! – Rheta os chamava.

Draco e Harry desceram até o campo verde e se encaravam, tiraram a sorte em um galeão, começando pela Sonserina.

- Queremos um jogo limpo rapazes... – Rheta avisara.

Os dois apertaram as mãos fortemente, era um momento tenso ali para todos. Quando soara um sino que todos subiram em suas vassouras e começara o jogo. Carter e Amy não perdiam tempo já procuravam o pomo com os olhos.

- EEEE A SONSERINA JÁ ATUA EM CONJUNTO COM A GOLES! DRACO DÁ UM OLÉ EM HARRY QUE FICA FURIOSO E TENTA ATRAPALHAR A JOGADA DO SONSERINO, E DRACO JOOOOGA A GOLES PARA BLAKE! BLAKE DESVIA A ATENÇÃO DE ASHLEE, MAS A GRIFINÓRIA TEM MARCAÇÃO CERRADA! BLAKE TENTA JOGAR PARA KIRA MAS SUZAN ROUBA A GOLES! É UM JOGO MUITO EMOCIONANTE!  
- PÕE EMOCIONANTE NISTO JASON! OLHA SÓ! UM BALASSO VINDO COM TUDO NA DIREÇÃO DE SUZAN! SE A RUIVA NÃO SAIR DALI A TEMPO E... POR MERLIM MATT THURMAN O NOVATO REBATE O BALASSO O MANDANDO PARA LONGE!  
- E O TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA VEM EM PESO, SUZAN JOGA PARA HARRY, HARRY JOGA PARA ASHLEE E A GATINHA GRIFINÓRIA MARCAAAA!!! É PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!  
- OS BALASSOS HOJE PARECEM VOAR COMO NUNCA, OS BATEDORES ESTÃO TENDO MUITO TRABALHO JASON! MAS O QUE É AQUILO? POR MERLIM DRACO COMANDA UM CONTRA ATAQUE FEROZ DA SONSERINA! OS TRÊS ARTILHEIROS ATUANDO EM CONJUNTO, DRACO JOGA PARA KIRA, KIRA JOGA PARA BLAKE QUE CONFUNDE ASHLEE, PARECE QUE JAY TERÁ QUE SE CUIDAR PORQUE... POR MERLIM BLAKE MARCA! PONTOO PARA A SONSERINA!!!  
- É NESSAS HORAS QUE EU PERGUNTO ONDE ESTÁ O POMO!  
- É, O POMO ANDA DESAPARECIDO JASON! MAS PELO VISTO CARTER E AMY O PROCURAM INCANSAVELMENTE PELO CAMPO!

Bem no alto do campo Amy procurava o pomo junto de Carter, nenhum dos dois parecia ter sucesso naquela questão, ambos procuravam, voavam e nada da bola dourada, mas fora num piscar de olhos que ambos viram trocaram olhares desafiadores e mergulharam no ar para alcançar o pomo. O pomo estava quase encostando na mão dos dois e quem pegasse seria o vitorioso.

- Desista Amy! EU VI PRIMEIRO!  
- É MALFOY! E EU QUE VI!

Só Merlim explicaria o que acontecera naquele momento em que a mão dos dois segurara as duas asinhas do pomo, ambos seguravam fortemente e não soltariam por nada no mundo, afinal aquele era um jogo de honra!

- E LÁ VAI O TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA COM A CORDA TODA! LÁ VAI ELA, SUZAN ZABINE, É ELA CONTRA O IRMÃO SONSERINO BLAKE ZABINE, BRIGA DE FAMÍLIA NUNCA É BOM DE SE METER! MAS ESSE JOGO É FAMILIAR DEMAIS! MAS ESPEREM O QUE É AQUILO NO CÉU? AMY MALFOY SALTOU DE SUA VASSOURA E ESTÁ SOCANDO CARTER TRENT? ELES ESTÃO CAINDO! ESPEREM MAIS UM POUCO, AQUELE ALI É O POMO NA MÃO DOS DOIS?

Ela saltara de sua vassoura, não deixaria que aquele Sonserino metido lhe roubasse o SEU POMO DE OURO! Ela batia na cabeça do garoto que tentava segura-la para não cair no chão, já que sua vassoura já havia caído e se estraçalhado, ao mesmo tempo que se equilibrava na própria vassoura, tentava se defender dos socos dados pela loira e segurar o pomo de ouro. E foi num ato brusco que os dois escorregaram da vassoura do Sonserino e começaram uma queda nada bonita.

- ELES ESTÃO CAINDO! – Berrara Jay atraindo atenção dos dois times.  
- DROGA! ELES DEVERIAM TER ENCONTRADO OUTRO CANTO PARA SE MATAR! – Resmungara Draco girando a vassoura e indo em direção a irmã e o amigo.  
- ALGUÉM TEM UMA VARINHA? – Berrava Ashlee para a platéia.

A velocidade aumentava na queda da loira e do sonserino, e ele podia ver o chão se aproximar a cada segundo.

- ME DEVOLVE ESSE POMO! – Berrara Amy tentando puxar o pomo da mão de Carter.  
- Não sei se você percebeu gênio, mas o pomo agora não é tão importante! – Ele ironizava ao ver o chão tão próximo.  
- AI DROGA! NOS VAMOS MORRER! – A loira segurara a sua parte do pomo fortemente com uma mão, a outra mão apertava a camisa do sonserino.

Carter se surpreendera ao vê-la fechar os olhos e encolher-se colada ao corpo dele, a mão que ela segurava o pomo junto a sua, ele a enlaçou, fazendo que segurasse a mão da garota e o pomo, o outro braço livre ele a cercou pela cintura a atraindo para mais perto de si, girou o corpo de forma que ele ficasse em baixo dela, para que ela não sofresse tanto com a queda, cerrou os olhos e afogou a face nos cabelos loiros. E foi um baque tremendo.

- CARTIEEEE!!! - O berro de Blake nunca fora tão desesperador.

Amy abrira os olhinhos azuis vendo o que o sonserino havia feito, ela estava embaixo, era ela que deveria sofrer com a queda, mas Carter se colocara em baixo, ele tinha os olhos cerrados, mas sua mão ainda segurava fortemente a sua.

- Não me diga que ele está morto? – Kira perguntara engolindo seco.  
- Claro que não sua idiota! – Suzan girava os olhos. – Ele deve estar desmaiado!  
- E com muitos ossos quebrados... – Completava Draco ajoelhando-se perto da irmã. – Amy, você está bem?  
- Sim... – A garota murmurara.  
- Então, saia. De. Cima. Do. Carter... – Draco falara quase soletrando para a irmã.  
- Não da...  
- Como assim não dá? – Harry perguntara de cenho franzido.  
- Ele ainda está segurando o pomo, se eu soltar a Grifinória perde...  
- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE OS DOIS PEGARAM O POMO! – Berrara Blake exaltado.  
- Eu é que não acredito que mesmo ele estando inconsciente que ele não solte o pomo! – Matt arregalava os olhos.

O campo logo fora invadido pelos professores junto da enfermeira do castelo, M. Pomfrey abrira a boca categoricamente com aquela cena.

- Temos um empate... – Rheta falara boquiaberta.  
- COMO ASSIM EMPATE? – Berrara Harry e Draco ao mesmo tempo.  
- É a primeira vez na história do quadribol, mas... Os dois pegaram o pomo juntos, foi empate...  
- ISSO É IMPOSSIVEL! – Berrara Draco.  
- UM TEM QUE GANHAR! – Completava Harry.

Enquanto os dois capitães quase engoliam a juíza que era a professora de vôo na vassoura, Amy saía de cima de Carter, e o pomo era guardado por Tonks que sorria docemente para a loira. Os olhos castanhos esverdeados de Carter abriram-se lentamente e ele cuspira um pouco de sangue, tentara levantar-se sem sucesso.

- Eu acho que você está todo quebrado cara, é melhor ficar quieto aí... – Blake falara ao amigo.  
- É impressão minha ou Draco está quase matando a Rheta? – Carter sorrira levemente.  
- Impressão sua! – Blake piscara maroto. – Você nos deu um baita susto...  
- É por isso que vocês me amam... – Carter fazia uma cara de dor.  
- Acho melhor você não falar muito... – Ashlee olhava para o sonserino séria.  
- Desde quando vocês Grifinórios se preocupam? – Carter falava com dificuldade.  
- Eu vi o que você fez Trent! Não adianta esconder... – Ashlee falara séria.  
- Que seja...

Os olhos do garoto mudaram de castanhos esverdeados para um verde claro perfeito, em seguida cerrando-se mais uma vez, fazendo o moreno desmaiar.  
Talvez a enfermaria nunca tivesse tão cheia de doces, flores e cartões de melhoras quanto naquela tarde de domingo, Carter havia quebrado uma perna, um braço e deslocado o ombro, e isso porque ele teve sorte! Mas com uma poção bem feita os ossos quebrados haviam sido restaurados e ele só precisava ficar mais dois dias na Ala Hospitalar se recuperando. O Sonserino dormia calmamente, quando alguém adentrara a Ala, caminhara até ao lado da cama do rapaz e o fitara levemente, respirara fundo e estava preste a sair quando sentiu a mão ser puxada.

- Da próxima vez não terá empate Amy... – Carter sorria debochado ainda de olhos fechados.  
- Como sabia que era eu? – A loirinha arregalara os olhos azuis.  
- Mais cedo ou mais tarde apareceria... – Carter abria os olhos sentando-se na cama. – E então? Vai fazer ou não a pergunta?  
- Argh! EU odeio quando você acha que sabe o que eu estou pensando! Quem disse que EU iria fazer alguma pergunta?  
- Bem, está escrito na sua testa... – Carter dava os ombros.  
- Por que me hã... Ajudou? – A garota perguntara séria.  
- Para você ficar em dívida comigo... – Carter sorrira maroto.  
- COMO É QUE É??????  
- Você acha mesmo que os Sonserinos fazem algo sem pensar antes? Qual é Amy, pensei que fosse mais inteligente...  
- EU TE ODEIO!!! – A garota berrara nervosa.  
- Jura? Eu nem tinha notado! – Carter apanhava uma caixa de bombons ao seu lado da cama a abrindo e comendo. – Chocolate?  
- ME DA LOGO ISSO! – A garota apanhava a caixa e saia bufando da Ala Hospitalar comendo alguns bombons contidos na caixa.

Carter admirara a cena gargalhando, ele sempre gostava de provocar a irmã de seu melhor amigo, aproveitou para apanhar mais uma caixa de chocolate e começar a devora-la. Uma coisa era certa, ele jamais saberia o porque de ter "salvado" Amy da queda, foi algo involuntário, como se precisasse fazer aquilo, e jamais poderia negar que gostara do que fizera, estar com ela tão próxima a si fora como estar flutuando e não caindo de uma altura relativamente alta.

Amy atravessava os corredores de Hogwarts soltando vários palavrões altos, só Merlim sabia como ela odiava Carter, e que se ela pudesse ela mesma lhe lançava um Avada Kedrava! Acabou por trombar em uma bela mulher no meio do corredor, arqueou ambas sobrancelhas.

- VOCÊ NÃO OLHA POR ONDE ANDA???? – Berrara Amy furiosa.  
- Hey! Calminha aí, eu não fiz nada... – Sam analisava a loirinha, realmente ela era a mesma Amy de antes.  
- Hã? Ah! Foi mal... Estresse pós Sonserinos, sabe como é né? – Amy coçara a cabeça encabulada.  
- Entendo, eu vi como você e o rapaz Trent se espancaram nos céus...  
- Ele me tira do sério! – A garota girava os olhos.  
- Sou Amy...  
- Eu soube, filha de Cold e Maya não é?  
- Como sabe?  
- Sou uma velha amiga deles, Samantha Wood, muito prazer!  
- Prazer...  
- Serei a nova professora de História da Magia!  
- Bem, boa sorte! Aqui todos detestam essa aula! Vou indo ainda tenho que encontrar minhas amigas, até logo!

Amy correra pelo corredor acenando para a nova professora que sorria docemente, como era bom ver sua amiga Amy de volta...

A loirinha procurava as amigas pela décima vez naquele castelo, e parecia que a ruiva e a loira haviam desaparecido! Certamente Ashlee deveria estar brigando com Blake em algum raio de parte do castelo desconhecida e Suzan deveria estar fugindo de Erick. Caminhou pelo corredor até ver algumas meninas do sétimo ano da Sonserina, era só o que lhe faltava! Estar sozinha e ter que passar no meio de galinhas sonserinas.

- HEY VOCÊ!  
- Hum? – Amy arqueara uma sobrancelha ao ver uma garota alta de cabelos castanhos.  
- Foi você que feriu o NOSSO CARTER! – Berrara uma garota ao lado da de cabelos castanhos, esta tinha cabelos curtos e negros.  
- EU? FICARAM LOUCAS? Ele que se colocou debaixo de mim! – Amy girava os olhos.  
- APOSTO QUE VOCÊ O OBRIGOU! – Uma garota de cabelos loiros falava revoltada.  
- Ah fala sério! O que vocês são? O Fã clube do Trent?  
- ISSO MESMO! – As cinco garotas responderam firmemente.

A vontade de Amy era cair no chão e não levantar mais, além disso ela sentia sua boca formigar para gargalhar alto.

- Eu não acredito! – A loirinha batia a mão na testa. – E agora vão me azarar por causa do idiota do Trent estar na Ala Hospitalar?  
- ISSO MESMO! – A garota de cabelos castanhos falara.  
- Ótimo! Já era de se esperar! – Amy girara os olhos.  
- O que está havendo aqui? – Uma voz fria e arrastada fizera as cinco garotas ali engolirem seco. – Mana? O que faz deste lado do castelo? – Draco perguntava sério.  
- Procurando a Ashlee, pensei que ela poderia estar com o Blake, mas aí o fã-clube do Trent decidiu me azarar! – Amy cruzava os braços com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.  
- Blake está nos jardins, a Potter do meio está com ele, vá para lá, creio que Wilma e as outras não farão nada contra você...  
- Tudo bem maninho! – Amy piscara marota dando um leve tchauzinho para as garotas e descendo as escadas do castelo.

Draco franzira o cenho para as garotas ali, elas engoliram seco como se o loiro fossem as no mínimo matar.

- Se eu souber que fizeram algo com minha irmã, terei de azara-las! – Ele falara friamente girando os calcanhares e seguindo pelo corredor.

Blake estava escorado de braços cruzados em uma das arvores do jardim, sua cara de poucos amigos era de assustar, Ashlee também mantinha uma pose parecida com a do rapaz, os braços cruzados na altura do peito e o cenho deveras franzido.

- Ashlee... Pensa comigo, vamos ver se você consegue... – Blake começava sério.  
- Acho que quem precisa pensar em algo aqui é você! – A garota respondera séria.  
- Ash... Quem é esse cara? – Blake perguntara com uma voz rouca.  
- Meu novo namorado! – Respondera a garota com os olhos brilhando em fúria.  
- Seu namorado? Ok... VOCÊ 'TÁ MALUCA MULHER? – Berrara Blake assustando todos os pássaros pousados na árvore.  
- Maluca? Porque eu estaria maluca?  
- O CARA É UM PREGO! ELE ACABOU DE ENTRAR EM HOGWARTS! ELE NÃO PRESTA PARA VOCÊ!  
- NÃO PRESTA PARA MIM? E QUEM PRESTA PARA MIM BLAKE? QUAL É? VOCÊ É PIOR DO QUE MEU IRMÃO! ESPANTA TODOS OS PRETENDENTES QUE EU TENHO E QUANDO ARRUMO UM NAMORADO ACHA RUIM!  
- VOCÊ VIU O QUE ESSE CARA FEZ? ASHLEE ELE PRATICAMENTE ME CHAMOU PARA A BRIGA!  
- E VOCÊ FOI PARA A BRIGA! QUE RAIO BLAKE! EU NÃO QUERO FICAR NO MEIO DO MEU NAMORADO E DO MEU MELHOR AMIGO!  
- QUER SABER ASH? FICA COM ELE! E APROVEITA PARA FINGIR QUE NÃO ME CONHECE!  
- ESTÁ MANDANDO EU ESCOLHER ENTRE VOCÊ E ELE?  
- ESTOU!  
- ISSO É PATÉTICO!  
- Patético? – Blake abaixara o tom de voz de repente assustando a garota. – É, eu talvez seja muito patético de achar que você se importava um pouco com nossa amizade Ashlee, colocando um idiota no meio dela!  
- Matt não está no meio de nossa amizade!  
- Você é quem pensa! Quer saber Ash? Cansei! – Blake respirara fundo encarando a garota.  
- Do que você está falando?  
- A três meses que agente briga sem parar, eu cansei! Não agüento mais!  
- Cansou da nossa amizade? – Os olhos verdes da Grifinória encheram-se de lágrimas.  
- Cansei de nossas brigas... – Blake completara sério.  
- Não ache que eu gosto de ficar brigando com você!  
- Mas é só o que você tem feito ultimamente! Eu não sei Ash, mas algo mudou entre agente...  
- O que quer dizer?  
- Que há dias que você não sai da minha cabeça e eu não sei o motivo! – Blake segurara a garota pelos ombros a fazendo lhe encarar.  
- Acho melhor nos afastar... – Ashlee retirara as mãos dele de seus ombros.  
- Concordamos nesse ponto... – Blake falara tristemente.

A garota engolira em seco, havia se formado um nó em sua garganta, ela apenas virara-se de costas para o melhor amigo e correra de volta para o castelo. Os olhos verdes de Blake encheram-se de lágrimas e ele sentara-se debaixo da árvore chorando, enquanto uma forte chuva começara a cair.


	7. O Segredo de Carter Trent

**O Segredo de Carter Trent**

Não eram nem seis da manhã no Castelo de Hogwarts e já se podia ver várias movimentações, os Elfos correndo pelo castelo pareciam nunca estarem satisfeitos com a limpeza, e uma luz em uma das Torres demonstrava que não era apenas os Elfos que estavam acordados, mas que havia mais gente... Em uma sala muito parecida com a sala comunal das casas, estavam três mulheres, uma de cabelos negros lisos longos de olhos verdes, outra de cabelos castanhos claros na altura dos ombros e por último uma mulher de lábios vermelhos e cabelos negros cacheados caindo como cascada sobre suas costas. Samantha Wodd lia atentamente um livro de História da Magia, enquanto Katty Koppitz escrevia algo em seu pergaminho, ambas pareciam relaxadas ao contrário de Rachel Kian que não parava de andar de um lado para o outro.

- Amy... – Murmurou a mulher de orbes negros recordando-se da conversa que tivera com um certo casal.

" – _Nos deve uma boa explicação Malfoy! – Vociferava Rachel encarando os orbes castanhos do homem.  
- Não lhe devemos nada Rachel! – Maya falava severa.  
- Como podem nos ocultar uma coisa destas! Amy era nossa amiga! – Katty falara chorosa.  
- MINHA MELHOR AMIGA! – Berrava Rachel com lágrimas nos olhos. – Vocês sabem o meu desespero quando Amy morreu! E quando ela voltou a vida foram incapazes de acalentar nossos corações! COMO PUDERAM?  
- Não foi apenas você que sofreu com a morte de La Blanck, Rachel... – Cold falava numa profunda mágoa. – Eu a vi morrer, eu a enterrei! Eu a vi se jogar frente um Avada Kedrava, e eu me culpo diariamente por não ter me conseguido me levantar e ter a jogado para longe dali! Será que não entendem?  
- Quando Amy morreu eu perdi o gosto pela vida... – Rachel desabafara enterrando o rosto nas mãos.  
- Nós no começo, não sabíamos que nossa filha poderia ser a reencarnação de La Blanck... – Maya falara num tom maternal. – Os anos foram passando e ela foi crescendo, e coisas aconteceram, quando os vampiros apareceram nós...  
- Eu sei sobre os vampiros e vocês Maya, não sou idiota! Leio o jornal! – Bufara Rachel.  
- Rachel, eu mais do que ninguém, preciso de você ao nosso lado agora... – Cold olhava sério para a mulher. – Não por mim, mas por Amy! Algo esta para acontecer e eu não sei se eu e os outros seremos capazes de controlar isto...  
- Controlar? Você não sabe o que é controle desde a morte de Amy! – Vociferava Samantha. – Em menos de dois anos da morte dela e você já estava casado com essa daí!  
- Nossas vidas não tem nada haver com o que aconteceu com La Blanck! – Revoltava-se Maya.  
- Já basta! Essas discussões não têm fundamento! – Cold falara em tom autoritário calando as mulheres ali. – Sinto muito por não ter lhe contado sobre minha filha Rachel, sinto por não ter protegido Amy, Samantha! Sinto por Maya a ter escondido de você no beco Katty! Mas acreditem que nada do que fizemos foi por maldade! Eu principalmente quero a proteção de minha filha! Como queria a proteção de La Blanck...  
- A única coisa que eu quero, é a verdade... – Rachel encarava os olhos de Cold friamente.  
- Há uma profecia que envolve Amy e mais seis jovens, seis destes jovens já estão identificados, menos um... Tal profecia inclui as armas sagradas dos fundadores de Hogwarts... – Maya começara a falar encarando Rachel.  
_- _Quando a noite cair e a Lua cheia habitar o céu, ela ficará escura, o eclipse lunar, 7 guerreiros, 7 sentimentos, o barulho das espadas cruzadas e os das flechas atiradas, uma batalha que definira o fim ou o começo, bruxos poderosos do passado ao presente, e o presente se unira ao futuro e ao passado. – Cold falara sombriamente encarando as mulheres ali. – Não sei se conseguirei proteger Amy por muito tempo, como não sei se conseguirei proteger o resto das crianças... – Cold desabafara. – Se algo acontecer, quero que protejam Amy e os outros.."_

- Rach? RACH! – Berrara Sam tentando chamar a atenção da amiga.  
- Hum? – A mulher piscara os olhos sem entender.  
- Está andando por este quarto como uma barata tonta a mais de cinco horas! – Katty falara assustada.  
- Desculpem, estava pensando... Conseguiu achar algo sobre a profecia Sam?  
- Nada, não há nada sobre esse tipo de profecia nos livros de Hogwarts...  
- E eu só escrevi aqui as definições das tais armas dos fundadores em que o Cold nos dera...  
- Ele falara algo sobre sete sentimentos... – Rachel falara séria encarando a janela. – E até agora apenas seis jovens foram descobertos... Mas são sete jovens...  
- Talvez estes sentimentos sejam um tipo característica dos garotos... – Samantha fechava o grosso livro.  
- Está dizendo que devemos observa-los? – Katty sorria levemente.  
- Acho que espiona-los seria mais adequado... – Sam ria de lado.  
- Não acho uma boa idéia, Cold disse que não quer que eles saibam da profecia antes da hora... Poderíamos coloca-los a prova... – Rachel olhava o nascer do Sol.  
- Como assim coloca-los a prova? – Katty erguia uma sobrancelha.  
- Vamos testa-los, de um a um... Aí veremos qual característica mais se encaixa com cada um deles...

A manhã nascera bela, o céu azul quase sem nuvens e o Sol brilhando, Draco remexia-se em sua cama ao sentir a luz do Sol tocar-lhe a face, franziu o cenho e abriu lentamente os olhos azuis, logo os fechando por causa de tal claridade, resmungara coisas inaudíveis e sentara-se na cama passando as mãos pelo rosto.

- Detesto terças feiras... – Resmungara levantando-se da cama e espreguiçando.

Na cama frente a sua Blake dormia e roncava, nunca vira alguém ter um sono tão pesado quanto ele! Girara os olhos encarando a cama de Carter, esta estava impecável, como se ninguém tivesse encostado nela a noite inteira. O loiro batera na própria testa, Carter não havia dormido, pelo menos não ali...

- Blake acorde... – Draco o chamava calmamente. – Sinceramente ninguém merece! – O loiro dava um belo chute no garoto o derrubando da cama com colchão e tudo.  
- QUER ME ENFARTAR DRAKIE!!!  
- Eu lhe avisei que lhe chamaria apenas uma vez por dia... – Draco sorria debochado. – Carter não dormiu, pelo menos não aqui...  
- Ah fala sério! Você me acordou apenas para falar da vida sexual do Cartie? – Blake levantava-se do chão revoltado.  
- Ás vezes não consigo entender como seu pai é tão inteligente e você tão idiota!   
- Essa me feriu... – Blake caminhava até o espelho do quarto.  
- Estou dizendo que Carter não dormiu esta noite sua anta! Você sabe que quando ele vai dormir fora com outra garota ele deixa a varinha aqui!  
- Sei lá ele pode ter levado a varinha dessa vez... – Blake arrumava os cabelos com as mãos.  
- É melhor nos trocarmos e procura-lo... – Draco abria o guarda roupa retirando seu uniforme.  
- Pode ir, eu fico aqui esperando vocês... – Blake voltava a deitar em sua cama.  
- Se você não levantar dessa cama imediatamente eu juro por Salazar Slyntherin que ela vai virar pó!  
- Como eu ia dizendo, é melhor irmos procurar o Cartie! – Blake sorria amarelo levantando-se rapidamente da cama.

Na sala comunal da Sonserina, um garoto encarava seriamente a paisagem que a janela mostrava, as olheiras negras demonstravam que ele não dormia há um bom tempo, Carter passara a mão pelos cabelos, fazia anos que não dormia bem, mas naquele ano ele não estava dormindo quase nada! Apenas duas horas de sono por dia! Detestava concordar com Draco e Blake, mas estava começando a se preocupar...

- Carter? – A voz de Draco soara autoritária fazendo o rapaz se virar.  
- CARA VOCÊ TÁ PARECENDO UMA CAVEIRA! – Berrara Blake nada discreto.  
- Obrigado Blake, e você parece um lunático! – Carter ironizava.  
- Não dormiu, novamente? – O loiro perguntara encarando o amigo.  
- Nem se quer uma hora...  
- Já tentou beber poções para dormir? – Blake perguntava sério.  
- Aquilo responde sua pergunta? – Carter apontava para uma pilha de vidrinhos de poções vazios.  
- Você bebeu quinze vidros e não dormiu NADA? – Blake falava horrorizado.  
- Oh! Parabéns, você aprendeu a contar Blakie! Prometo lhe dar um osso para roer mais tarde... – Carter desabava no sofá verde musgo da sala comunal.  
- Não ironize Carter, isso é sério! Quinze vidros é para você ter dormido no mínimo uns dois anos!  
- É, para você ver! Sou imune a poção para dormir, interessante não?  
- Já tentou contar carneirinhos? – Blake perguntava calmamente recebendo olhar mortífero dos dois. – Ihh que foi? Qual é? Perguntar não ofende!  
- Você deveria ir procurar o Firenze... – Draco sentava-se frente ao amigo. – Ele lida bem com esse lance de Sono...  
- Ou então procurar a Parkinsin... – Sugeria Blake. – Ela pode fazer uma poção mais forte...  
- Poção nenhuma funcionará se ele não lidar com o emocional... – O loiro falava sabiamente levantando-se. – Já que não dormiu nada, coma algo pelo menos...  
- Sabe essa preocupação de vocês realmente me comove... – Carter levantava-se.  
- Hey Cartie, tome! Eu te empresto... – Blake tirava um óculos escuro de dentro da capa. – Assim você não assusta a mulherada!  
- Você realmente pensa em tudo não é Blake? – Girava os olhos Carter.  
- Alguém tem que pensar aqui não é? – Ria-se Blake recebendo olhares de censura dos dois amigos.

No salão principal todos comentavam sobre o próximo jogo das casas, Lufa-Lufa X Cornival, e cada um já tinha seu preferido. Megan estava sentada sobre a mesa de sua casa conversando animadamente com Dean quando vira Harry passar com uma cara digna de pena, a ruiva segurou o braço forte do rapaz o fazendo a encarar.

- Mal começou o dia e você já está com essa cara?  
- Hum? Ah... Desculpe! – Sorria fracamente Harry.  
- Acho que essa cara de leão esfaqueado tem nome... – Megan olhava para a mesa da Grifinória encarando uma loira que gargalhava abertamente de Ashlee.  
- Está tão na cara assim? – Harry abaixava os olhos.  
- Eu diria que está quase escrito em sua testa... – Dean o analisava.  
- Obrigado Dean, me ajuda muito com esse comentário...  
- Amigos são para isso! – Ria o lufa-lufa.  
- Sabe, acho que já está na hora de você falar o que sente! Essa história de vocês já encheu minha paciência que de Santa não tem nada!  
- Você é a coragem em pessoa Harry! – Dean piscara maroto. – Mas em relação a mulheres você é um desastre!  
- Mais uma vez, obrigado Dean! – Harry sorria de lado.

Fora como se o salão inteiro parasse de falar quando o trio sonserino adentrara, Blake logo sendo agarrado por Cassy e puxado para tomar o café da manhã com ela, e Carter e Draco sentando-se com uma cara de poucos amigos no final da mesa, como se não quisessem ser importunados por ninguém. Harry franziu o cenho ao ver aquilo, Carter e Draco nunca foram de se isolar, certamente algo muito sério estava acontecendo.

Da mesa da Grifinória, Ashlee conversava animadamente com Suzan e Amy, enquanto Matt admirava a garota quase sem piscar, Ashlee era realmente tudo o que ele mais queria em sua vida e agora estava com ela! Só podia ser um sonho. O loiro nem tinha consciência que alguém o observava com um olhar nada satisfeito. Parecia que os olhos de Blake entrariam em chamas a qualquer momento.

- Blake, você está bem? – Perguntara Cassy o encarando.  
- Estou ótimo! – Respondera mal criado.  
- Sabe, você anda estranho... – Cassy o encarava levemente  
- Já disse que estou ótimo!  
- Quer saber Blake! Que se dane! – Cassy levantava da mesa da cornival saindo do salão mal humorada.

O garoto arqueou as sobrancelhas ao vê-la sair daquela forma, coçou a cabeça de modo preocupado, talvez tenha pegado pesado demais com a garota. Mas não tinha como não pegar! Estava com tanta raiva daquele idiota do Thurman praticamente babando sobre a SUA ASHLEE que isso lhe tirava do sério. Espera aí! Sua Ashlee? Desde quando ela começara a ser dele? E desde quando ele começava a pensar em coisas tão ridículas? Coçou a cabeça mais uma vez, talvez se essa maluquice toda continuasse ele se auto internava no St.Mungus na área psiquiátrica.

Quando Tonks fizera um anuncio na mesa dos professores os pensamentos do Zabine mais velho desapareceram, todas as cabeças que se encontravam no salão principal se viraram para a diretora de cabelos rosa chilete.

- Muito bem, quero apenas um segundo de atenção de vocês... – Tonks sorria levemente. – Ao conversar com a Srta.Koppitz, decidimos que vocês além das disciplinas comuns terão uma aula de artes! Assim poderão testar a própria voz, atuação dentre outras coisas... Alguma pergunta?

A mão de Carter, Blake e Draco cortaram o ar quase que imediamente fazendo Tonks sorrir.

- Sim Sr.Malfoy?  
- É obrigatório participar desta aula ridícula? – Perguntara Draco arrancando gargalhada de todos.  
- Assim como é obrigatório participar de uma aula de História da Magia... – A voz de Samantha ecoara pelo salão.

Talvez ninguém ali tivesse tido uma professora tão linda quanto Samantha Wood. A nova professora de Historia da Magia, os garotos abriram a boca categoricamente e os olhos pareciam que iam saltar da face e sair correndo pelas mesas apenas para chegarem mais perto da mulher. O que fez todas as meninas girarem os olhos, como os homens podiam ser tão patéticos?

Lá estavam eles os alunos do 7º ano da Cornival e da Sonserina, ambos na primeira aula do dia "Adivinhação". Firenze parecia analisar cada aluno ali com seu olhar superior de centauro.

- Muito bem, começaremos a aula... – Anunciara com seu jeito severo.

Carter ainda de óculos escuros fingia prestar atenção na aula enquanto Draco desenhava Harry morrendo esmagado por um gigante e Blake fazia um avião de papel com seu pergaminho, uma aula comum diga-se de passagem, mas o moreno sabia que aquele ano não estava sendo nada comum para ele, sentia seus olhos arderem por sua falta de dormir, estava exausto, e por um segundo fechara os olhos vendo imagens de guerra, destruição e medo... Muito medo.

- Carter? Carter? – Ele acordava de seus devaneios escutando a voz de Draco que o olhava sério. – A aula já acabou...  
- Sr.Malfoy e Sr.Zabine poderiam dar licença a mim a ao Sr.Trent, acho que temos algumas coisas a conversar... – Firenze falara severo.

Blake e Draco apenas consentiram com a cabeça saindo rapidamente da sala na companhia de Kira, Annett, Michelle e Cassy que ainda estava de nariz torcido para Blake. Após a torre de Astronomia estar completamente vazia, Firenze andou em círculos em volta de Carter que retirara os óculos os depositando no chão.

- Há quanto tempo não dorme Sr.Trent?  
- O suficiente para parecer um Zumbi... – Carter respondera sarcástico.  
- Hum... Interessante... E a quanto tempo tem sonhos de que irá acabar com todos os bons bruxos existentes?  
- Como sabe destes sonhos? – O rapaz tentava se manter indiferente sem sucesso.  
- Se não soubesse de certas coisas, certamente eu não seria um professor de Adivinhação, correto?  
- Correto...  
- Diga-me Sr.Trent, o que vê nestes sonhos?  
- Não sei se posso confiar em você Firenze... – Os olhos castanhos esverdeados do rapaz brilharam num verde mar intenso o que fez o centauro dar um passo para trás.  
- Talvez eu seja o único neste momento capaz de lhe ajudar, garoto... Por que simplesmente não tenta?  
- Não tenho outra alternativa não é?  
- Parece que não... – Firenze o encarava sério.  
- No sonho eu me torno um assassino de sangue frio, mato a todos ao meu redor e reúno o maior número de bruxos das trevas existente... Eu me torno o bruxo mais poderoso que o mundo já viu, e ao meu redor apenas se ver sangue e destruição...

A frieza em que Carter narrava o fato fizera com que o Centauro sentisse um arrepio na nuca, Carter parecia outra pessoa naquele momento, estava mais parecido com algum descendente de Salazar Slyntherin. O Centauro franziu o cenho e encarou o garoto.

- E você teme se tornar isto Sr.Trent?  
- Eu temo matar aqueles que tenho algum tipo de afeto Firenze... – Carter apanhava os óculos do chão e o colava no rosto.  
- O que planeja para seu futuro rapaz?  
- Não sei nem se estarei vivo após Hogwarts... – O sonserino dava os ombros.

Firenze o encarara novamente, nem se dando conta que a próxima turma para a qual daria a aula já estava subindo a escadaria da Torre. Amy na frente sorria para Ashlee e Suzan, a loirinha subira correndo os lances da escada deixando todos para trás, mas parando frente a porta entreaberta vendo que seu professor tinha uma conversa deveras séria com Carter. Ficou ali parada, não era sua atenção escutar, mas parecia não haver outro jeito, se saísse dali eles dariam conta de sua presença.

- Sua vida vai muito mais além do que você pode imaginar, garoto... – Firenze falara sério encarando Carter que começava a lhe dar as costas.  
- Não acredito em nada do que você fala Firenze! Acredito em fatos e conseqüências!  
- Então você acha que o que aconteceu com seu pai foi um fato que gerou uma conseqüência?  
- Eu não tive pai. – Carter finalizara a conversa.

Ele caminhara em passos rápidos até a porta, apanhando antes a mochila e a jogando nas costas, puxara a porta fortemente encarando Amy a sua frente, não lhe dirigira sequer uma palavra o que fez a garota assustar-se.

- Espere Trent! – Firenze o chamara. – Volte após o jantar, tenho a solução para insônia...

Carter não respondera, apenas fizera um leve aceno com a cabeça descendo as escadas e passando por todos Grifinórios e Lufas-Lufas do 6º ano que subiam para a aula de Adivinhação. Amy ainda ficara fitando a silhueta dele desaparecer enquanto descia as escadas, não pôde evitar um suspiro um pouco alto e encarar Firenze com o canto dos olhos.

- Algo lhe preocupas Srta.Malfoy? – Firenze perguntara enquanto a garota sentava-se em sua sala e o resto da turma se acomodava também.  
- Nada importante professor... – Respondera a garota com uma voz rouca.

Ela não sabia o porquê de ter se preocupado com Trent, aquele sonserino idiota que sempre a azucrinava! Mas ele lhe parecera tão ferido e tão... Vulnerável quando o vira, até assustou-se com a indiferença dele, sempre o achou calmo demais entre Draco e Blake, e se ele não a irritasse tanto até o acharia um tanto atraente, mas o que raios ela estava pensando? Balançou a cabeça negativamente e respirou fundo. Nunca havia visto Carter Trent tão estranho em toda sua vida.

A tarde caíra como uma luva, e o tédio junto a ela. Draco não acreditava que estava sentindo tédio naquele castelo, com tantos Lufas-Lufas para azucrinar, a verdade é que estava preocupado com Carter, como um de seus melhores amigos poderia ser tão teimoso? Parecia uma mula empacada! E o pior é que nestes anos todos de amizade ele só sabia que o sobrenome de Carter era Trent e que ele morava em uma casa que mais parecia uma mansão fantasma com a madrasta que vivia tentando se suicidar. Isso era revoltante! Carter sabia até quantas camisetas ele tinha no armário enquanto ele, Draco Malfoy II não sabia nem se o amigo tinha um armário.

- Patético... – Resmungou para si mesmo.

Olhara para o céu azul, Blake naquele momento deveria estar destroçando alguma arvore da floresta proibida, já que parecia ter engolido o monstro da revoltar por sua estimada melhor amiga estar namorando. Realmente, aquela tarde estava um saco. Olhara para frente vendo um grupo de Lufas-Lufas do primeiro ano, não iria deixar o tédio lhe vencer, dera um sorriso com o cantos dos lábios se transformando em um belo lobo branco de orbes azuis.

O caminhar macio e ao mesmo tempo veloz, chegara perto dos três lufas-lufas em um segundo! Os três primeiranistas apavorados ao verem o lobo mostrar-lhes os dentes e as garras. Não ele não iria dar de lobo mal e papar as criancinhas no jantar, apenas daria um susto, afinal assustar os lufas-lufas é bem melhor do que ficar debaixo de uma árvore esperando dar a hora do treino de seu time de quadribol.

- O que... O que fazemos? – Um dos garotos tremia que nem vara verde.

Realmente se Draco estivesse na forma humana rolaria de tanto gargalhar, mas foi em questão de segundos que uma bela ave aparecera frente a si, com as plumas vermelho sangue uma bela arara o encarava com um olhar de restrição. O lobo bufara, só podia ser brincadeira! Os primeiranistas sumiram em questão de segundos e a arara transformara-se em Suzan, vendo que não haveria jeito acabou se transformando em sua forma humana novamente.

- Sempre a mesma estraga prazeres de sempre! – Resmungou dando de costas a ruiva.  
- Você ficou louco Draco? – Suzan corria para alcançá-lo.  
- Hã... Deixe-me pensar... Não! – O loiro girava os olhos tentando ignorar a garota.  
- Não nos ensinaram animagia para judiar dos outros! Mas para nos protegermos!  
- Alguém já te disse que você é um porre? – O loiro caminhava até o campo de quadribol com a garota em eu calcanhar.  
- Olha é bom você parar e me ouvir se não quiser que eu mande uma carta a seu pai! O que Cold diria se soubesse que você anda judiando dos primeiranistas?  
- Diria que eu sou um gênio por fazer isto em Hogwarts e não ser pego pela Tonks! – Sorrira maroto adentrando o vestiário masculino da Sonserina.

Até que ele achou que a maluca Zabine não entraria ali atrás de si, doce engano o seu! Uma coisa que Suzan detestava era ser deixada para trás falando sozinha, a ruiva adentrara o vestiário atrás do garoto, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha ao vê-la ali.

- Esqueceu como se lê? – Ele apontava para a porta do vestiário. – Ok, eu te ajudo! Vestiário Masculino da Sonserina! Não é tão difícil de se ler sabe?  
- Que se dane a placa! – Ela resmungara. – Você tem alguma noção o que aconteceria se alguém lhe pegasse na forma animaga? TEM?  
- Eu sou Sonserino, sonserinos nunca são pegos em cenas de crimes...  
- Lá vem você com a HUMILDADE SONSERINA! – Bufara a ruiva. – Estou falando de uma hipótese Draco!

O loiro riu da cara da garota, quando ela ficava nervosa suas bochechas ficavam da mesma cor de seus cabelos, era até... Bonitinho, diga-se de passagem. Retirou a capa que trajava e começou a afrouxar a gravata, a garota continuava a falar, falar e falar, o típico discurso grifinório de como se deve comportar. Ele estava até fingindo que escutava quando retirara a blusa e escutara um berro da garota, não pode negar levou um susto daqueles acabando por escorregar e levar um belo tombo.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Berra Suzan o olhando escandalizada.  
- No momento estou esparramado no chão por sua culpa! – O loiro levantava-se mal humorado.  
- IDIOTAAAAA!!! Não é isso! O que pensa que está fazendo sem camisa?  
- Por Merlim mulher! Você me vê sem camisa desde que somos crianças! Além do mais isto aqui é um vestiário, ou seja, é para mudar de ROUPA!  
- MAS NÃO NA MINHA FRENTE!!! – A ruiva tampava os olhos e virava de costas.

Ela realmente era uma maluca! Primeiro o seguia até o vestiário de sua casa e começava com um discurso insuportável depois quase o enfartava e ele é quem estava errado! O loiro realmente riu para não chorar.

- Fique virada enquanto eu visto minhas roupas para o treino... – Ele falara virando-se de costas e retirando a calça.

A garota não acreditou, aquilo só podia ser alguma praga jogada sobre ela! Abriu um pouco os olhos e espiou dentre os dedos da mão, em sua frente um espelho imenso mostrava o loiro se trocando calmamente, ela pôde até ver a cueca na qual ele vestida. Preta... Tampou os olhos rapidamente quando sentiu as bochechas corarem, ele já estava devidamente vestido quando a mandou se virar.

- Pronto, agora que já torrou minha paciência, podia me deixar em paz? – Ele falara num tom arrastado.  
- Eu ainda não acabei de falar! – Resmungara Suzan ao vê-lo sair do vestiário a deixando para trás.

Assim que ambos saíram do vestiário acabaram por trombar em uma bela sonserina, Kira os olhara de cima a baixo como para entender o que uma Grifinória incrivelmente ruiva fazia no vestiário masculino com SEU DRACO! Olhou Suzan como se ela fosse o maior verme do planeta, o que fez a ruiva empinar o nariz e a ignorar.

- Ainda não acabamos nosso assunto Draco! – Falara a ruiva nervosa.  
- O que essazinha aí fazia ali dentro com você Drakie? – Kira o encarava severa.  
- Hum? – Draco olhava para as duas mulheres com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Em primeiro lugar nosso assunto já acabou Suzan e em segundo eu não tenho que lhe dar satisfações de minha vida Kira! Bem agora que está tudo resolvido, eu me vou! – Ele saía de fininho indo em direção ao centro do campo.

Suzan e Kira trocaram olhares mortíferos, a ruiva apenas mostrara a língua para a Sonserina que bufara revoltada e correra em direção ao loiro.

- EU decido quando a conversa acabar Draco!  
- Sabe, você consegue ser muito mais insuportável do que seu irmão! – Draco girava os olhos.  
- Dean não é insuportável! – A garota franzia o cenho.  
- Quem disse que eu estou falando do Dean? – O loiro sorria debochado fazendo a garota corar levemente.  
- Quer saber, só existe um jeito de você escutar o que lhe falo! DUELE COMIGO!  
- Como? – Draco arregalara os olhos categoricamente.  
- Duele comigo!  
- Nem pensar! – Ele jogava as mãos atrás da cabeça. – Mas que raios, esses idiotas estão atrasados para o treino de novo!  
- Não me ignore Draco Malfoy! – Suzan o seguia para fora do campo.  
- Me erra ruiva!  
- Eu estou falando sério Draco!  
- Não, não está! – Resmungara o loiro atravessando os jardins.

Eles já estavam frente a maior escadaria de Hogwarts com quase todos os alunos vendo sua discussão, Draco completamente entediado e Suzan quase voando no pescoço do loiro, era raro Draco Malfoy perder a calma, mas parecia que ele estava prestes a perder a qualquer segundo se a ruiva não calasse a boca.

- Você é um idiota, arrogante e metido! – Suzan silabava cada palavra controlando sua fúria.  
- E você é apenas uma Grifinória querendo confrontar um sonserino... – Draco falava arrastadamente.  
- Duele comigo!  
- Já disse que não!  
- AI como eu te odeio!  
- Quer saber, IDEM!

Todos arregalaram os olhos ao ver Draco levantar a voz, até mesmo Suzan surpreendeu-se, o loiro só levantava a voz com Harry e ninguém mais, ela o olhou com medo e ao mesmo tempo com respeito, o loiro coçara a cabeça, não queria ter gritado com ela. Mas ela realmente estava pedindo! Suzan não calava a boca um segundo, e agora teria de se desculpar na frente de toda a escola! A garota o olhou tristemente, virou as costas e saiu dali.

- Droga... – Resmungou baixinho. – Isso não teria acontecido se os idiotas estivessem chegado na hora no treino!

O que ele não sabia era que longe dali um de seus melhores amigos também não passava por uma situação nada agradável. Blake estava revoltado! Não podia acreditar que Ashlee estava com aquele loiro aguado ao invés de estar O BAJULANDO seu lindo e fofo melhor amigo! Tudo bem que eles "brigaram" mas eles sempre brigavam e ela o fazia cafuné depois... Mundo injusto este, hora você tem tudo hora nada! Ele estava lá sentado em um dos bancos do jardim olhando a Lula Gigante brincar no lago quando sentira uma mão macia lhe tocar os ombros.

- Então é aqui que você e a Potter do meio se encontram?  
- O que faz aqui Annett? – Blake encarava a loira com os lábios crispados.  
- Ow tadinho do meu Blakezinho! A Pottie esqueceu de você de vez não foi?  
- Não torra Annett! – O garoto girava os olhos.

A loira apenas sentara-se no colo do mesmo e sorrira maligna passando o dedo indicador pelos lábios do rapaz que a segurou firmemente pela cintura.

- Você não estava com o Carter?  
- Por que vocês dois fazem as mesmas perguntas?

O garoto apenas rira, talvez não fosse má idéia dar uns beijos na loira, ela vivia o provocando! E ele sabia que Carter não iria ligar nem um pouco, fora uma fração de segundos que ele começara a beijar os lábios rosados da bela sonserina. Annett era bela e traiçoeira, sabia que deveria tomar cuidado ao se envolver com ela... Mas o que de mal poderia acontecer?

- BLAKE ZABINE!!! – Urro de Cassy Weasley ecoara por toda Hogwarts naquele momento.

O garoto soltara-se de Annett no mesmo momento, os olhos marejados da prima nunca foram tão visíveis, e o sonserino realmente se sentiu mal.

- VOCÊ DIZIA SER MINHA AMIGA! – Cassy apontara para a loira.

Ao lado da cornival se encontravam Megan e Michelle, Megan franzira o cenho encarando Annett, por mais que Meg e Cassy não se dessem bem o sangue falava mais alto e Blake sabia que Meg faria de tudo para defender a irmão. Sentiu o sangue congelar ao sentir Annett abraçada ao seu corpo, arregalou os olhos, sabia que agora estaria muito ferrado.

- SOLTA ELE SUA DESGRAÇADA!!! – Cassy parecia voar em cima de Annett.  
- VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA CASSY? – Blake berrara apavorado vendo Megan segurar a garota.  
- VOCÊ É QUEM FICOU LOUCO BLAKE! ME LARGA MEGAN QUE EU VOU MATAR OS DOIS!!!  
- SEGURA ELA MEGAN! – Berrara Annett se escondendo atrás de Blake.  
- ME SOLTA MEGAN! – Berrava Cassy.  
- QUER SABER? VÃO PARA O INFERNO OS TRÊS! – Meg soltava a garota.

Blake respirou fundo ao sentir a mão quente de Cassy em sua face, olhou para o lado e a viu numa briga tremenda com Annett, as duas rolavam, puxavam cabelo, se mordiam. É... Briga de mulher é bem interessante.

- Você podia ter falado com ela que estava com a Annett! – Michelle falara severa.  
- Ou que está apaixonado por outra pessoa! – Completara Meg olhando seriamente para Blake.

O garoto deu um suspiro triste, abaixando a cabeça e saindo dali de fininho, deixando as duas mulheres se matarem. O caminho de volta para a escola parecia sombrio, principalmente ao ver Matt e Ashlee num canto afastado, franziu o cenho e correu até lá escondendo-se atrás de uma moita.

- Eu gosto muito de você Ash, mas gostaria de saber o que anda te preocupando... – Falara o Loiro aguado.  
- Blake... É estranho não nos falarmos mais... – Ela falara sincera sentando-se na grama.  
- Isso aí Ash! Dê o fora no aguado e volte para seu amigo lindo sonserino aqui! – Blake falava a si mesmo.  
- Queria que você gostasse de mim o mesmo tanto que gosta dele... – Matt abaixava-se e encarava os olhos verdes de Ash.  
- Eu não sei o que dizer...  
- Diga que ele é um retardado e que nunca vai gostar dele! – Bufara Blake.  
- Você estaria disposta Ashlee de tentar me amar mais do que ama a amizade desse cara?  
- Eu, eu...  
- CLARO QUE ELA NÃO ESTÁ!!! – Berrara Blake saindo da moita e encarando os dois.

Bem a cena seguinte foi Ashlee sacar a varinha e correr atrás de Blake pelos jardins o lançando várias azarações, uma visão nada agradável diga-se de passagem. Matt ficara com a boca aberta, aqueles dois eram tão parecidos e se gostavam tanto e nem se davam conta! Mas ele jamais permitiria que um sonserino lhe tirasse a sua garota! JAMAIS!

À hora do jantar chegara em um segundo, Draco apenas remexia a comida, Carter o mesmo e Blake segurava uma boa bolsa de gelo na face. É o dia não estava sendo nada fácil para os três. Suzan havia sentado-se de costas para a mesa da sonserina apenas para não encarar Draco, o loiro sentia o sangue subir a cabeça ao ver tal reação da ruiva. Ashlee havia dado um soco na bochecha de Blake quase o quebrando dois dentes, e Carter, bem, ele não dormia a dias e ainda teria que conversar com Firenze.

Amy sentara-se confortavelmente na mesa da Grifinória bem ao lado de Harry, vendo a cara nada amigável das amigas resolveu nem perguntar o que estava havendo. Do outro lado do castelo pôde ver Cassy cheia de arranhões na face chorando no ombro de Michelle, enquanto isso na mesa da Sonserina Annett tentava esconder os arranhões e os roxos de seu rosto com maquiagem com a ajuda de Kira, os três sonserinos estavam cabisbaixos e Megan parecia furiosa na mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

- Nossa, hoje tá que tá... – Comentou a loirinha.

Parou para pensar em algo, estava esquecendo de algo, mas não sabia o que era, olhou para a mesa dos professores. HAVIA SE ESQUECIDO DO JANTAR QUE COMBINARA COM SAMANTHA, KATTY E RACHEL! Bufara, só podia ser brincadeira.

- Amy, sabe eu... – Harry encarava a amiga seriamente.  
- Pode me falar depois Harry? 'Tô atrasada! – Falara a loira correndo da mesa da Grifinória e saindo do salão principal as pressas.

Draco não agüentava mais aquela situação, levantou-se da mesa da Sonserina e caminhou em passos lentos, mas decididos até a mesa da Grifinória parando atrás de uma longa madeixa ruiva.

- Precisamos conversar Suzan... – Ele falara numa voz arrastada fazendo a ruiva sentir todos os pêlos do corpo levantarem-se.  
- Não! – Ela falara enfiando rapidamente o último pedaço de torta de abóbora na boca e bebendo um suco em seguida.  
- Sabe, você falou quase a tarde inteira na minha cabeça, deveria me ouvir agora... – O loiro falara sério.  
- Não escutou Malfoy, ela não quer falar com você! – Harry franzia o cenho.  
- Xiu! Cala a boca aí Potter que a conversa não chegou na jaula!  
- Vocês dois podem discutir em outro canto? To com uma dor de cabeça de matar! – resmungara Ashlee.  
- Suzan... – Draco a chamara novamente. – O que posso fazer para falar comigo?  
- Eu te desafio para um duelo Draco! – Suzan ficava de pé no banco atraindo atenção de todos, inclusive a dos professores.

- Ah sim claro, Oh poderosa ruiva Zabine! E o que eu ganho duelando contra uma garota? – Realmente era incrível ela não ter desistido daquela idéia ridícula.

- O que você ganha eu não sei, mas você tem tudo a perder! – Suzan falara com um sorriso nos lábios.  
- Eu não quero duelar com você Suzan... – Draco girava os olhos.  
- Têm medo de duelar comigo Draco? – Ela alfinetava.  
- Sabe Suzan neste ponto eu tenho que concordar como Malfoy, não é uma boa idéia sabe? – Harry se metia encarando a ruiva.  
- Não te perguntei nada Harry! – A garota franzia o cenho. – E aí? Vai amarelar ou vai duelar contra mim?  
- Vamos fazer o seguinte, se EU ganhar o duelo, você sai comigo de vestido... – Draco colocava um sorriso cafajeste nos lábios. – E eu escolho o vestido...  
- Hum... – Suzan o encarava sem entender o porquê daquilo. – Tudo bem, mas se EU vencer, você saí comigo, mas você é quem usará o vestido!

Blake que estava na mesa da Sonserina gargalhara alto, nisso sua irmã havia o puxado! A inteligência Zabine. Draco erguera a mão para a ruiva como para selar o acordo.

- Amanhã duelaremos então, Suzan... – O olhos azuis dele brilharam levemente. – Depois do jantar de amanhã haverá um duelo!

O anuncio de Draco fez com que todo o Salão Principal batessem palmas e soltassem comentários. Certamente aquele seria um dos melhores duelos de se ver.

O jantar havia acabado e Carter se dirigia a Torre de Astronomia, quando vira Firenze parado na porta, encarou o homem com o cenho franzido.

- Está atrasado dez minutos Sr. Trent... – O Centauro analisava o garoto.  
- E então? Vai me ajudar ou não?  
- Siga-me...

Carter respirara fundo seguindo Firenze em direção a cabana de Hagrid, não sabia o que aconteceria, no entanto, daria sua alma para que aquelas visões e pesadelos acabassem.

Amy estava andando nos corredores do castelo quando viu Firenze, Hagrid e Carter, ambos frente a cabana de Hagrid. Sua curiosidade aguçou-se, o que eles estavam tramando? E porquê Draco e Blake não estavam com eles? Correu para fora da escola, iria descobrir o que estava havendo a qualquer custo.

- Muito bem Trent, é melhor sentar-se... – Hagrid apontava para um banco de madeira.  
- O que o gigantão ai pode me ajudar? – Carter encarava Firenze.  
- Conseguiu fazer a poção com os ingredientes que mandei Hagrid? – Firenze encarava o velho meio gigante.  
- Sim... Está pronta para beber... Mas tem certeza? Quero dizer...É muito forte e se...  
- Esta poção o fará enfrentar todos seus medos Sr.Trent... – Firenze cortava Hagrid. – Você conseguiria enfrenta-los?  
- No que essa porcaria me ajudaria?  
- Enfrentando seus pesadelos, visões e medos, você se livrará deles automaticamente. – Finalizara Firenze.  
- Me da logo essa coisa... – Carter falara sério.

Hagrid suspirara fundo e retirara do casaco um vidrinho com um liquido verde limão que brilhava intensamente, Carter abriu o vidro e bebera todo o conteúdo. Amy chegara a cabana a tempo de ver Carter terminar de beber a poção e cair duro no chão.

- O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO? – Berrara a garota apavorada.

Carter começara a se debater no chão e seu rosto começara a ficar encharcado de suor, Hagrid coçara a cabeça como se soubesse que aquilo aconteceria.

- Não se preocupe Srta.Malfoy, isso é o efeito da poção...  
- Não... Por favor não... – Carter suplicava de olhos fechados.

Amy nunca o vira assim, ajoelhou-se ao lado do garoto levando a mão a testa do mesmo, ele ardia em febre.

- PAREM COM ISSO ELE ESTÁ SOFRENDO!  
- É necessário Amy... – Hagrid falara tristemente.  
- Estava escrito que ele passaria por isto... – Firenze encarara os olhos de Carter saltarem lágrimas grossas.

A cabeça do sonserino nunca estivera tão confusa, todas as provações que ele passara durante a vida ele via novamente, toda a dor, todo o sofrimento, todo o medo.

_Medo..._

- ME TIREM DAQUI! POR FAVOR ME TIREM! PAPAI! MAMÃE!!!

Dor...

- Você deve ser forte garoto, e será nem que eu lhe lance oitenta cruccius!  
- Papai, não eu...  
- CRUCCIUS!!!!  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Sangue...

- Você tem um sangue puro, o sangue de Salazar Slyntherin! Como ousa recusar seu trono de Herdeiro das Trevas!  
- Eu não vou ser babaca das trevas coisa alguma!

Tristeza...

- O que aconteceu com minha mãe?  
- Ela morreu! – Um homem de orbes negros e cabelos da mesma cor falara seco.  
- VOCÊ A MATOU NÃO FOI?  
- Você não pode se apegar as pessoas, isto vai prejudicar teu futuro!  
- ISSO NÃO QUER DIZER QUE PODERIA MATÁ-LA!

Solidão...

- Danna...  
- Sim querido?  
- Por que as pessoas ao meu redor sempre morrem?

Treinamento...

- MAIS RAPIDO! VOCÊ CONSEGUE MAIS RAPIDO COM ISSO!  
- Eu não agüento mais...

Morte...

- SE NÃO SERVIRÁ AS TREVAS PODE MORRER!  
- ENTÃO ME MATE!  
- Não! Trevor! Ele é seu filho!  
- SAIA DA FRENTE DANNA!  
- NÃO! ELE É APENAS UMA CRIANÇA!  
- SAIA DA FRENTE!!! AVADA...  
- AVADA KEDRAVA!!!  
- Carter... Você matou seu pai...

Minhas mãos estão manchadas de sangue desde meus dez anos de idade, eu não mereço felicidade, eu não mereço amigos... Eu mereço a morte. Meu destino foi traçado antes deu nascer, eu deveria seguir as Trevas e libertar todos os bruxos do inferno, mas eu não posso.

Sorrisos...

- Qual é Cartie! – Draco gargalhava.  
- Assim me ofende profundamente Cartie! – Blake fazia bico.

Amizade...

- Estamos aqui não por sermos só amigos, mas por sermos quase irmãos... – Darco falara sério.  
- É isso aí vamos começa a mexer o bumbum em nome da AMIZADE! – Blake sorria mostrando todos seus dentes.

Sentimento...

- AIII VOCÊ ME TIRA DO SÉRIO TRENT! – Berrara Amy revoltada.

Amor...

- Sabia que sua calcinha é vermelha? – Alfinetava Carter.

Tudo ao meu redor será destruído, tudo que eu mais amo, a morte de todos aqueles. Eu acabarei com todos. NÃO! EU NÃO POSSO PERMITIR! NÃO POSSO PERMITIR QUE NADA DE MAL OS ACONTEÇA! EU MORRO POR ELES, MAS NÃO! EU NÃO SERIA CAPAZ DE MATÁ-LOS!!! Essas imagens não saem de minha cabeça.. SAIM POR MERLIM SAIAM EU NÃO QUERO AS TREVAS! EU QUERO APENAS SER NORMAL!!! 

Amy abraçara fortemente o corpo de Carter, ela podia ver a dor no garoto, Hagrid estava de olhos fechados com um semblante de preocupação, Firenze encarava Carter com indiferença, como se ele já soubesse que Amy apareceria ali.

- Está tudo bem... Ninguém vai morrer Carter... – Ela chorava enquanto passava a mão na face do garoto.  
- Draco... Blake... Não... Não me deixem só! AMYYYY!!! Nãoooo... – Carter segurava fortemente a grama.  
- Eu estou aqui, está tudo bem... – Ela beijava a testa do rapaz.

Carter parecia sofrer tanto, Amy apenas queria o acordar daquilo tudo, quando a visão de Draco e Blake apareceram a sua frente sacudindo Carter para que acordasse a loira arrepiou-se.

- Cara! Acorda! Carter! – Amy nunca havia visto Blake tão sério.  
- TRENT! ABRE OS OLHOS! – Draco o sacudia.

Foi quando Carter parara de segurar a grama e parara de suar, e sua respiração ofegante parara, era como se ele tivesse morrido. Amy que o tinha no colo levou ambas as mãos a boca. Os olhos de Draco encheram-se de lágrimas assim como os de Blake. Carter não podia estar morto.

- VOCÊ O MATOU!!! – Berrara Amy para Firenze.  
- Não... Eu apenas o fiz renascer... – Firenze apontara para Carter que tinha várias luzinhas saindo de seu corpo.

Draco, Amy e Blake arregalaram os olhos ao ver Carter abrir os olhos normalmente, ele encarara os olhos azuis de Amy e levara seu dedo indicador até a lágrima que estava para rolar dos olhos da garota, ela fechara os olhos deixando a lágrima cair e ser limpa pelo sonserino. Ele limpou a lágrima e levou-a a boca a lambendo.

- Isso foi nojento... – Comentara Blake incrédulo com aquilo tudo.  
- É bom você estar de volta cara... – Draco sorria galante.  
- É bom estar de volta... – Carter sentava-se com dificuldade. – Aí quatro patas! – Ele se dirigia a Firenze. – Obrigado...

Firenze fizera uma leve reverência e se dirigira para dentro da Floresta Proibida, Hagrid sorrira carinhosamente retirando-se para dentro da cabana.

- Consegue ir a pé até nossa casa? – Sorria Draco.  
- Vou precisar de uma ajuda, 'tô todo dolorido! – Rira Carter apoiando em Draco e Blake.  
- Amy, você vem conosco? – A chamara Blake.  
- Sim... – Ela caminhara atrás dos três sonserinos.

Ela não soube o porque de ter sentindo aquilo por Carter, era muito mais do que pena ou preocupação, é como se naquele tempo em que ele estava em seu colo uma ligação fora formada, algo que ela sentia em seu coração e que jamais havia sentido antes. Ela havia conseguido ver tudo o que Carter via enquanto estava de olhos fechados, ela havia visto o Segredo e Carter Trent, e não contaria a ninguém jamais._  
_


	8. Corações

**N/A:: A Música inserida na fic é a Lips Of An Angel do Hinder.**

**Corações**

Um barulho de passos no corredor vazio do último andar do Ministério da magia, a Ministra Hermione Malfoy, sentada em sua mesa enlaçava as mãos e mantinha os olhos fechados. Os passos pareciam se aproximar de sua porta a cada segundo. A mulher respirara fundo abrindo os olhos cor de avelã.

- Está na hora... - Ela murmurara abrindo a gaveta de sua mesa e retirando uma bela varinha dourada.

A porta abrira-se como num estrondo e um homem alto vestido de roxo a encarara com um sorriso sádico na face, sacando a varinha para a Ministra.

- Adeus Sra. Malfoy! - O homem falara seco.  
- Adeus, idiota! - Uma voz falara em suas costas o azarando e o fazendo cair no chão inconsciente.  
- Pensei que eu mesma teria de me livrar dele, por que demoraram tanto? - Hermione falara impaciente tornando-se a sentar na cadeira.

Três homens adentraram na sala da Ministra naquele momento, um senhor de orbes azuis acinzentados com aparência de rabugento, um homem loiro de olhos avelã e um moreno de olhos verdes, o loiro sorria categoricamente beijando a bochecha da mãe.

- Também te amo mamãe! - Rira-se Cold.  
- Por Deus, eu deveria fazer que nem seu pai Cold, falar que lhe espanco se repetir que me ama! - Gargalhara Hermione.  
- Humpf... Sabe que não gosto de demonstrações de afeto Hermione... - Draco girara os olhos sentando-se frente à mulher.  
- Sabe, poderíamos chamar alguém para prende-lo e interroga-lo... - James olhara para o homem estatelado no chão.  
- Para quê? Semana que vem aparece outro maluco invadindo o Ministério mesmo... - Cold dava os ombros. - Vamos manda-lo de uma vez ao St.Mungus, talvez ele aprenda a controlar a raiva...  
- Cold... - James o chamava.  
- Sim?  
- Cala a boca! - O moreno dava-lhe um tapa na testa.  
- Deixem que eu o mando para a sala de atentados... - Hermione apanhava novamente a varinha a apontava para o homem o fazendo desaparecer.  
- Parece que só assim para nos reunirmos não é mesmo? - Comentava Cold sorridente para os pais.  
- Sabe que sua mãe anda ocupada... - Draco comentara olhando o filho e o genro. - E vocês dois parecem que não dormem há um bom tempo...  
- Não temos dormido mesmo... - James falara sincero passando as mãos pelos cabelos demonstrando preocupação.  
- A mesma mania de seu pai... - Hermione comentara indicando um lugar para o moreno sentar. - Diga-me James, o que lhe aflige?  
- Algo de ruim está para acontecer, e nós sabemos disso há muito tempo... - James falara sombriamente.

Hermione remexeu-se na cadeira e Draco encarara sério os dois homens ali, sim... Tempos difíceis se aproximavam a cada dia que passava. James e Cold saiam do Ministério da Magia, a noite estava realmente bela, iluminada pela gigantesca Lua cheia. Cold parara ao chegar frente ao carro se encostando ao mesmo.

- Não devia ter preocupado os velhos, a saúde de meu pai não é a mesma... - Cold comentara olhando o céu.  
- Sabe que precisaremos de toda a ajuda possível Cold... - James encostava-se ao lado do amigo.  
- A única coisa que sei Pontas, é que eu farei de tudo para proteger minha família...

Um estalo forte na rua fizera com que os dois homens sacassem suas varinhas, foram treinados para esperarem o inevitável, e não duvidavam nada de que o "maluco" que invadira o Ministério tivesse uns "amigos" do lado de fora, no entanto a surpresa fora maior, a imagem de um homem pálido vestido por uma roupa completamente negra os surpreendera, os cabelos negros e lisos e o porte de nobre, ele estava de volta, Row Zagory.

- Zagory? O que você faz aqui? - James franzira o cenho encarando o vampiro.  
- Eu disse que voltaria quando a profecia começasse a se cumprir...  
- Está na hora de uma reunião entre os quatro marotos novamente... - Cold comentara encarando James.

Bem longe dali, no castelo de Hogwarts se mais um dia nascia, a animação dos alunos correndo pelos corredores, a fim de assistirem todas as aulas e terem logo a tarde de quarta feira livre, no entanto nem todos estavam animados para este dia de aula...

- VAMOS AMY! SAIA LOGO DESTA CAMA! - Berrara Ash tentando inutilmente arrastar a amiga da cama.  
- Eu JÁ DISSE QUE ESTOU DOENTE ASHLEE!!! - Respondera mal humorada a garota segurando-se na cama.  
- Por Merlim, se continuarmos assim nenhuma de nós irá assistir à aula da Professora Wood! - Reclamara Suzan.  
- Oh! E isso é uma injustiça! - Ironizara Ash. - Escute aqui Amy Malfoy, ontem você entrou tarde neste dormitório, nos deve explicações!  
- Isso é verdade! - concordara Suzan com os olhos brilhando em curiosidade.  
- Sabe, já que estão a fim de papear, que tal falarmos sobre Suzan e Draco num duelo quase mortal? - Tentara mudar de assunto a loira.  
- É, isso também é um excelente assunto... - Ashlee virava a face para Suzan. - ONDE RAIOS VOCÊ ESTAVA COM ESSA CABEÇA FLAMEJANTE QUANDO DECIDIU DUELAR CONTRA O DRACO MALFOY SUZAN?  
- Ainda bem que ela parou de berrar comigo... - Amy murmurara baixinho.

Do outro lado do castelo, três Sonserinos ainda estavam em suas camas, ambos cansados demais para levantarem-se e irem para a primeira aula. Afinal para que servia Herbologia? Que se danem as plantas mágicas! Dormir é bem mais importante!

- Blake... Vai para a aula... - Draco falara deitado em sua cama de olhos fechados.  
- Não, obrigado... - Blake respondia com uma voz rouca. - Carter, vá para a aula...  
- Se meu corpo quiser levantar... - Ironizava o garoto. - Ele não quer, vou ficar aqui mesmo...  
- Odeio quartas feiras... - Draco abria com dificuldade os olhos azuis. - Elas sempre me lembram que ainda faltam dois dias para o final de semana...  
- Concordo plenamente... - Resmungara Carter sentando-se da cama e espreguiçando-se.  
- Já que todos se levantam, eu me erguerei! - Blake abrira os olhos sentando-se sorridente na cama encarando os amigos.  
- Cara, eu odeio quarta feira! - Draco tornava a repetir. - Blake fica mais insuportável nesse dia...  
- Não se esqueça dos domingos... - Carter comentava levantando-se da cama. - Alguém vai para a aula?  
- Não, estou cansado demais para aturar aquela baleia florida... - Blake sorria cafajeste.  
- Então entramos num conceito... Matar aula na Sala Precisa! - Draco sorria categoricamente para os amigos.

Harry andava pelo corredor do primeiro andar falando sozinho, Meg havia o convencido a contar para Amy seus sentimentos, mas a ruiva havia esquecido que não era tão fácil assim para o moreno revelar sua grande paixão pela loirinha. Respirou fundo, estava ensaiando isso desde o dia anterior, e sabia que tinha que sair perfeito.

- Hum... Amy, eu acho que gosto de você! Não, não! Patético! Ok... Amy hã... Quer sair algum dia? RIDICULO! ARGHH EU VOU PIRAR!!!  
- Sabe, eu já te acho pirado... - Uma voz feminina falara atrás de si.  
- Valeu mesmo Srta. Weasley! - Rira Harry encarando a ruiva de olhos azuis.  
- Qual é Harry, falar sobre sentimentos não precisa de ensaio ou texto, fale apenas com seu coração! - A ruiva batia no ombro do garoto.  
- Pra você é fácil! Nunca te vi apaixonada por ninguém!  
- Digamos que eu não sou de me apaixonar facilmente... - Meg sorria irônica. - Enfim! Já viu a loira hoje?  
- Não...  
- COMO NÃOOOO?????  
- Sem escândalo! - Harry colocava o livro frente ao rosto. - Achei melhor vê-la quando eu estivesse preparado para contar...  
- Ótimo! Pelo visto você não vai vê-la nem tão cedo.

Enquanto uma Lufa-Lufa berrava com um Grifinório em um dos corredores, outro assunto era mais discutido pelos alunos daquela escola, afinal não se ouvia outra coisa nos corredores, salas, dormitórios do que o grande duelo entre um Sonserino e uma Grifinória. Alguns comentários maldosos até surgiam sobre os dois duelistas...

- Sabe, andam falando que você e o Draco tiveram um caso, aí ele te deu o fora e você partiu para o duelo... - Ashlee sussurrava para Suzan no meio da aula de Historia da Magia.  
- O quê? Quem inventou uma idiotice dessas? - Suzan encarava a amiga de cenho franzido.  
- Não sei, mas andam falando! - Ashlee girava os olhos.  
- E estamos mais uma vez nos tablóides de Hogwarts... - Comentava Amy irônica. - Pelo menos não sou eu desta vez...  
- Eu não acredito que falam que eu e o Draco temos algo! Isso é ridículo! - Suzan franzia o cenho.  
- Talvez se vocês três contassem à turma o que é tão ridículo, deixasse de ser tão ridículo assim... - A voz de Sam ecoara na sala fazendo todos presentes virarem-se para as três Grifinórias.  
- Ok, é o seguinte... - Ashlee começava recebendo olhares desaprovadores de Amy e Suzan. - Eu fiquei menstruada ontem e ainda quero nadar no lago neste final de semana, acontece que...  
- Tudo bem, Srta. Potter! - Sam a cortava sorridente. - Creio que não precisa falar suas intimidades em público...  
- Que seja! - A garota dava os ombros com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

Enquanto isso na Sala Precisa...

- O pato, o pato, que mora na lagoa, não têm, tsc, tsc, não tem tsc, tsc, rabinho e nem orelha Uaquáquá, Uaquáquá, Uaquá, quá, quá, quá!  
- Blake, cala a boca... - Carter falava deitado em um sofá verde. - Estou com preguiça demais de ir aí te bater...  
- Sabe, eu estou começando a ficar entediado! - Blake falava olhando o teto.  
- Bem vindo ao clube... - Carter falara de olhos fechados.  
- Sabe, agora é um bom momento para começar a treinar! - Blake falava sorridente.  
- Treinar para quê? - Draco falara em tédio.  
- Para o duelo contra a Suzan! Fala sério você não quer andar de vestido por Hogsmead quer?  
- Blake, não obrigue o Drakie a te bater... - Carter falara dentre um meio sorriso.  
- Ah qual é! Eu mesmo treinei a Su! Ela é uma das melhores duelistas de Hogwarts!  
- Se você a treinou, é obvio que ela não é tão boa assim... - Debochava Draco.  
- Obrigado pela parte que me toca! - O garoto girava os olhos. - Só não subestime muito minha irmã tá legal?  
- Sou sonserino Blake, sonserinos não subestimam, tiram vantagem do poder do inimigo... - Draco virara de costas remexendo-se no sofá preto. - Agora cala a boca que eu quero dormir...

Já havia se passado algumas horas e a hora do almoço já havia chegado, Carter estava nos jardins olhando o lago, por mais que Firenze dissesse que ele havia renascido ele sabia que ainda continuaria sendo o Herdeiro de Salazar. Temia por isto, temia por todos, mas sabia que seus amigos estariam ao seu lado para tudo. Suspirou fundo e saiu de trás da árvore, vira Amy se aproximando lendo um livro qualquer, ela estava tão distraída com o mesmo que nem notara que ele estava na árvore. Sorriu cafajeste e subiu em um dos galhos da mesma encarando a garota sentar-se debaixo de si e continuar sua preciosa leitura.

- Sabe, as Fadas Mordentes não são tão misteriosas assim... - Ele comentava lendo um parágrafo do livro da garota.

Amy dera um salto de susto o que fez o sonserino gargalhar, ele saltara da árvore ficando frente a ela, Amy era bem mais baixa que ele, tomou o livro da garota das mãos da mesma e dera uma olhada na capa.

- "Seres Misteriosos do Mundo Mágico" Que porcaria... - Ele devolvia o livro.  
- Vai atazanar outra pessoa Trent! - Amy abraçava o livro e franzia o cenho.  
- Não, obrigado, estou bem aqui... - Ele encostava-se na árvore.  
- Ninguém te merece! - Ela virava de costas sendo puxada pelo garoto. - Dá para me soltar?  
- Não antes de termos uma conversinha sobre ontem...  
- Eu não contei a ninguém se é isso que te preocupa!  
- Quem disse que isso me preocupa? - Ele erguia uma sobrancelha a puxando para mais perto de si.  
- Fala logo o que quer!  
- Por que não fugiu quando me viu naquele estado Amy?  
- Não te interessa Trent!  
- Sabe, eu acho que você tem uma queda por mim...  
- COMO É QUE É???  
- Isso mesmo que você escutou... - Carter jogava os braços atrás da cabeça. - Não contarei a ninguém se isso te preocupas...  
- EU JAMAIS SENTIRIA ALGO POR VOCÊ! VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, UM TRASGO, UM DEMENTE QUE SE ACHA SUPERIOR, RIDICULO, AMEEEEBAAA, MONSTRUSOOOO! EU TE ODEIOO TRENT!!! - Ela falava batendo no garoto que apenas gargalhava.  
- Dizem que o amor e o ódio andam juntos Amy... - Ele sorria maroto.  
- MAS EU TE ODEIOOO!!! SÓ ISSO!!!!

Ele adorava provoca-la, Amy tinha pavio curto e era extremamente engraçado ver a cara de fúria que ela fazia. Os olhos azuis dela se tornavam mais intensos e sua boca mais desejável, encarou a garota ainda lhe espancando e segurou-lhe os pulsos jogando-a contra o tronco da árvore. Ela havia parado de gritar e o encarado com uma expressão de desentendimento.

- Tem medo de mim Amy?  
- Eu jamais teria medo de um verme!!!  
- Ok... E não teria medo se eu fizesse isso?

Ele a beijara, sim a beijara, ela apenas começara a bater, espernear, mas o que ele fazia era colar mais ainda seus lábios aos dela, não tinha língua, mas era intenso. E ele podia sentir uma grande onda de choques invadir-lhe o corpo. Amy não tinha forças para empurra-lo e no fundo no fundo até gostava daquele toque, sentiu suas pernas relaxarem e Carter prende-la mais ao tronco da árvore com o corpo, repousou então as mãos sobre o peito do rapaz e ele se afastara a encarando.

- Viu como é fácil relaxar? - Ele comentara maroto.  
- COMO VOCÊ OUSA ME BEIJAR TRENT! EU VOU TE MATARR!!!  
- Raios, se começar a berrar como uma louca novamente terei que lhe beijar para lhe fazer calar-se!

Fora instantâneo, Amy levara a mão à boca a tampando, Carter gargalhara alto e ela lhe dera um bom chute na canela, a garota saíra correndo dali, deixando o Sonserino risonho encostado no tronco. Amy realmente era muito engraçada de se ver.

A garota entrara como um furacão na sala comunal da Grifinória, e lá apenas havia alguns alunos primeiranistas, desabou no sofá vermelho. COMO TRENT OUSAVA BEIJÁ-LA? Respirou fundo, ele era um safado idiota e um dia ela cresceria tanto e ficaria tão forte que pisaria nele até não sobrar nada. Riu de seu próprio pensamento.

- Você muda de humor muito rápido... - Ouviu uma voz comentar a encarando.  
- Hum? Ah... Nem te vi aqui Harry! Desculpe!  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Apenas o idiota do Trent me tirando do serio... - Ela respirara fundo.  
- Podemos hum... Conversar?  
- Claro! Fala! O que foi?  
- Não aqui...  
- E para onde você quer ir? - A loira franzia o cenho.  
- Vamos para o telhado da torre, onde não tem ninguém...

Ela seguira Harry pela escadaria, até chegarem ao telhado, uma visão magnífica de todo o terreno de Hogwarts, Harry parecia extremamente nervoso e ela sabia que aquela tensão toda dele podia ser cortada por uma tesoura. A garota respirou fundo, seu melhor amigo andava muito estranho.

- Já amou alguém Amy?  
- Eu? Hã... Sabe como eu sou né Harry? Eu não tenho sentimentos por ninguém em especial... - A garota falara séria sentindo uma pontada em seu coração.  
- Por ninguém mesmo? - Harry falara tristemente.  
- Bem, hã... Não sei sabe? Ai que pergunta maluca! - Ela franzia o cenho.

Harry a encarara, ela estava lá sentada ao seu lado naquele telhado, o vento batendo-lhe lindamente nos cabelos loiros iluminados pelo Sol, não pôde evitar, respirou fundo e a encarou sério.

- Olha, eu acho que te amo!  
- Como? - A garota arregalara os olhos, esperava que ele dissesse qualquer coisa menos que a amava.  
- Eu não acho tá legal, eu sei que te amo e isso é desde que temos uns 12 anos!  
- Tá legal, eu vou perguntar de novo... COMO????? - Amy desequilibrara quase caindo sendo segurada pelo moreno.  
- Amy, olha desculpa! Eu não devia ter falado e...  
- CALA A BOCA! - A garota tampara a boca do moreno o encarando. - Me deixe raciocinar ok? Primeiro o maluco do Trent me beija...  
- O TRENT TE BEIJOU? - Harry enfurecia-se.  
- Já mandei calar a boca! - Amy o encarava severa fazendo-o se calar. - Segundo você chega e diz que me ama... Ok... QUAL É O MEU PROBLEMA?  
- Ter beijado o Trent? - Harry arriscava mal humorado.  
- Já disse que ele que me beijou! - Amy fazia uma careta. - E bem... Sobre você me amar...  
- Não precisa falar nada sua reação já disse tudo... - O moreno levantara-se nervoso.  
- Dá para esperar! Raios, os Potter's nunca esperam?  
- Esperar o quê Amy?  
- Me dê até meia noite para lhe dar uma resposta... - A garota o encarara tristemente. - Eu nunca havia pensado em você como namorado Harry e...  
- Eu te espero... - Harry sorrira lindamente para a garota. - Já esperei quase cinco anos mesmo, não tem problema esperar mais um pouco...

Dizendo isto o rapaz saíra do telhado, Amy respirara fundo, aquele sim estava sendo um dia daqueles! A garota não sabia o que sentia por Harry, nunca havia pensando no próprio além de um bom amigo, mas não pôde negar que ele declarar um amor assim para ela, não a fez sentir algo, e ainda tinha aquele idiota do Trent! Por mais que ela negasse, sabia que sentira algo forte quando ele tocara os lábios aos dela, e ela ainda havia se sensibilizado ao vê-lo "morto" no dia anterior. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, não sabia o que fazer.

Blake estava sentado na arquibancada do campo de Quadribol, assistindo o treino da Cornival, além do mais faltava duas semanas para o jogo da mesma versus a Lufa-Lufa. Mas na verdade pouco lhe importava se a Lufa-Lufa e a Cornival iam jogar ou não, estava mais preocupado com seus próprios problemas, principalmente com o fato de nem Cassy e muito menos Ashlee lhe dirigirem a palavra. Encarou sua mochila jogada ao seu lado, balançou a cabeça negativamente como para espantar algum pensamento idiota que estava por vir.

- Problemas amorosos? - Uma voz masculina ecoara em suas costas.  
- Como se você soubesse algo sobre isso... - Blake sorrira levemente retirando a mochila de seu lado como se mandasse à pessoa se sentar.  
- Oh! O Grandioso Blake Zabine, me convidando para sentar? - Dean falara risonho.  
- Pode ficar em pé se quiser! - Blake girara os olhos.

Dean encara o irmão com o canto dos olhos Blake parecia abatido, e era rara às vezes que ele via o irmão naquele estado, Blake não o encarava, olhava firmemente para o campo. Dean suspirara fundo e encarara o mesmo ponto que o irmão, os balaços que voavam livremente sendo rebatidos pelos batedores da Cornival.

- Também veio espionar a Cornival? - Blake perguntara casualmente.  
- Erick me mandou ver se Luke tem uma estratégia...  
- Estratégia? Só se for de tentar conquistar a Amy! - Blake girara os olhos. - Esse tapato tá mais para modelo de xampu do que para Capitão de Time!  
- Nisso tenho que concordar... - Dean falara risonho.

Eram raras às vezes que Blake o tratava de igual para igual, fitou o campo novamente e viu uma garota de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos verdes adentrando sorridente, logo quase todos os homens do time da quadribol estavam no chão conversando com a garota que sorria e gargalhava. Dean notou o olhar triste de Blake, talvez a ausência de Ashlee estivesse fazendo mais mal ao irmão do que ele imaginara.

- E você e a Ash?  
- Ela me odeia, ela e a Cassy para dizer a verdade... - Blake falara tristemente. - Tudo isso por causa que a Annett anunciou a todo o castelo que estamos namorando...  
- E não estão? - Dean sorrira maroto recebendo um olhar assassino do irmão. - Ok, uma brincadeira! Eu sei que você é apaixonado pela Potter...  
- Você quer que eu te pisoteie? - Blake o encarara com raiva.  
- Qual é Blake! Todo mundo já percebeu do seu ciúme doentio pela Ashlee! Só ela mesma que não se tocou ainda que esse ciúme todo é porque você está apaixonado por ela!  
- Escute aqui Babacão, eu não gosto dela tá legal! - Blake esbravejava.  
- Como quiser! - Dean ria levantando-se e saindo de perto do irmão.  
- MAIS UMA COISA! - Blake o segurava. - Se alguém sonhar que eu te tratei bem e que você falou essas baboseiras sobre mim e a Ashlee, eu juro por Merlim que contarei a toda Hogwarts que você dormiu até o quarto ano com um urso cor de rosa chamado Ted!  
- Você pegou pesado! - Dean fizera uma careta.  
- Sou Sonserino, entre na fila dos processos!

Blake apanhara a mochila a jogando sobre o ombro e saindo do campo, Dean o fitou desaparecer, sorriu levemente. O irmão podia negar até a morte, mas estava caidinho por Ashlee.

Ele andava em passos largos em direção ao castelo, vira Annett o esperando na porta de entrada, suspirou fundo, ele só podia ter afogado o gato de Merlim na privada na outra encarnação.

- Oi querido!!! - Annett saltava no pescoço do mesmo.  
- Oi... - Blake falara friamente olhando para trás.

Ashlee estava logo atrás dele e parecia que iria lhe dizer algo importante, mas ao ver Annett a Grifinória apenas empinara o narizinho e adentrara com uma imensa raiva ao castelo. Blake abaixou a cabeça e adentrou com Annett ainda dependurada em seu pescoço.

A noite havia chegado num piscar de olhos e no jantar todos comentavam sobre o duelo que estava preste a se seguir, Suzan estava séria e Draco... Bem... Ele estava preocupado.

- Você está afim da Zabine não está? - Murmurara Carter ao loiro quando vendo Blake dirigir-se até a irmã.  
- Cala a boca Trent! - Draco falara nervoso.  
- Sabe ela é bem bonita... - Carter sorria maroto. - Ruivinha, cabelos lisos, olhos castanhos... Corpo uau! Que corpão!

- Se falar mais alguma coisa eu enfio essa faca na sua boca! - Draco falara friamente.  
- Depois diz que não está afim dela! - Carter debochava.  
- Já disse que não estou!  
- Então você não se incomodaria se eu a chamasse para sair não é?

- Se fizer isto eu te mato pessoalmente! - Draco o olhara com o canto dos olhos.  
- É, Drakie está apaixonado, Drakie está apaixonado... - Carter cantarolava enquanto o loiro se controlava para não espancá-lo.  
- Cala a boca e me ajuda a pensar num feitiço que não a machuque... Tanto!  
- Simples, transforme-se em animago! - Carter falara em tédio.

- Ficou louco?

- Se não tiver feitiço que não a fira, é o melhor que você pode fazer! Qual é Drakie, pensava que você era mais esperto!

Suzan encarava levemente Draco, via o nervosismo do Sonserino, só não entendia o motivo! Será que Draco detestava tanto a idéia de duelar com ela? Franziu o cenho. Encarou Blake sentado ao seu lado, ele parecia chateado, Ashlee se quer o olhava nos olhos e isso parecia o destruir por dentro a cada segundo.

- Você está bem? - Suzan murmurara para o irmão.  
- Mana, eu estou sentado na mesa da Grifinória! - Blake falara sério.  
- É, você está péssimo! - Amy falara ao lado do garoto.  
- Você também não está com uma cara muito feliz senhorita "Eu espanco todos os sonserinos da cidade inclusive o Trent no jogo de Quadribol."  
- Tenho meus problemas, e HEY! O Trent mereceu a surra! - Amy mostrava a língua.

Rapidamente todas as comidas sumiram da mesa o que fez Meg dar um tapa na cabeça de Harry que estava sentado na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, alegando que o moreno a alugou com um assunto totalmente resolvido na hora do jantar a privando de degustar a incrível comida de Hogwarts. Muitos alunos gargalharam de tal cena, já que Harry tinha as bochechas num tom avermelhado visível.

- Sabe, eles combinam... - Blake fitava Megan e Harry. - Parece até o primeiro casal Potter ruivo e moreno! Lilian Evans e James Potter!  
- Cala a boca Blake! - Suzan o batia na cabeça.

Tonks avisara que um duelo começaria, para todos interessados em assistir irem para o salão dos duelos, o mais incrível fora que todos os alunos optaram por assistir tal duelo, afinal era um Sonserino versus uma Grifinória. Suzan e Draco eram cumprimentados por todos quando entravam no salão.

- Cada um de vocês escolham um padrinho ou madrinha para o duelo! - Anunciara Rachel.  
- Escolho Carter Trent. - Draco falara em alto som.  
- Escolho Amy Malfoy. - Suzan falara fitando os olhos azuis.  
- Padrinho e Madrinha subam ao palco!

Carter e Amy subiram ao palco, ficando lado a lado, como se fossem um tipo de "anjo da guarda" dos duelistas, Amy sentira um imenso desconforto ao ter de ficar ali parada ao lado de Carter. Rachel lhes trouxe duas capas negras e ambos as vestiram, as capas eram tão imensas que suas mãos desapareciam dentro das mesmas.

- Duelistas cumprimentem-se! - Rachel falara mais uma vez.

Draco suspirara derrotado, teria mesmo de duelar com a ruiva maluca, aproximou-se e curvou-se, Suzan fizera o mesmo, ambos empinando as varinhas. O duelo estava prestes a começar e Carter podia sentir a respiração ofegante de Amy, percebeu que ninguém ali prestava atenção neles, por isto deslizou a mão até a mão da garota a enlaçando. Sentiu a mão da mesma gelar em questão de segundos.

- Não demonstre emoção, se não vão perceber... - Carter falara num murmúrio quase inaudível.

Ela não soube bem o motivo, mas sentiu-se bem com a mão dele enlaçada a sua. E foi numa ação involuntária que ela enlaçara os dedos aos dele, Carter sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- ESTUPEFAÇA!!! - Berrara Suzan.  
- PROTEGO!!! - Draco se protegia correndo até Suzan. - Sabe, podíamos resolver nossas diferenças pescando!  
- De jeito nenhum! - Suzan sorria divertida. - AVIS!!!

Várias aves saiam da varinha de Suzan, Draco sorriu divertido, ela tentava o confundir com aquele feitiço, mas ele não se daria por vencido, não por um bando de passarinhos. Resolveu seguir o conselho de Carter e transformou-se em um belo lobo branco. Suzan arregalara os olhos assim como todos presentes.

- ISSO NÃO VALE! - Berrara Ashlee.  
- Não temos nada contra duelos e animagia... Ele está no direito... - Sam falara encarando deslumbrada o Lobo de olhos azuis.

Draco caminhara pelo palco como um rei! Suzan franzira o cenho, se ele podia mostrar a todos que era um animago, ela também podia! Transformou-se na bela arara vermelha fazendo todos falarem muitos "UAU". Draco soltou um uivo que fez todos ali se arrepiarem, Suzan voara alto e ele saltou o mais alto que pôde, apanhando a asa da arara com os dentes, tentou não morder tão forte, apenas o suficiente para derrubá-la no chão. Suzan logo saiu da forma animaga voltando a forma humana com o lobo que se transformara em Draco em cima de si. Ambos sacaram as varinhas no mesmo momento e colocaram no pescoço do outro.

- EU DISSE QUE A TREINEI BEM DRAKIE! - Blake gritava animado.  
- VAI PRO INFERNO BLAKE! - Draco berrava de volta com um imenso sorriso na face.

Ele estava em cima de Suzan, e gostava daquela aproximação, a ruiva apenas lhe sorria divertida, certamente estava se divertindo tanto quanto ele naquele duelo saltou de cima da mesma e ambos continuaram com as varinhas empunhadas, prontos para dizerem mais feitiços.

- LOCOMOTO MORTIS! - Berrara Suzan.  
- PETRIFICU TOTALUS! - Berrara Draco.

Ambos caíram no chão, Suzan como corpo paralisado e Draco com as pernas, o loiro se arrastara até a ruiva e apontara a varinha para o pescoço da mesma, como se anunciasse a todos sua vitória.

- O vencedor do duelo é Draco Malfoy! - Anunciara Rachel divertida.

Draco retirara o feitiço de Suzan e a garota o encarou séria, logo retirando o feitiço dele também.

- Parece que sábado você saíra de vestido comigo Su... - Draco falara no ouvido da mesma saindo de perto e se juntando aos alunos da Sonserina que urravam a vitória.

Carter soltara a mão de Amy e dirigira-se para os amigos, a loira ficara ali, com o coração na mão. Ela se sentia suja, Carter era a razão de seu ódio, o sonserino detestável, melhor amigo de seu irmão. Respirou fundo e saiu correndo da sala de duelos, se sentia sufocada.

Longe dali em uma mansão, Cold arrumava uma pequena bagagem, não sabia quanto tempo passaria fora desta vez, mas teria de ser tempo o suficiente para tentar acabar com os idiotas das trevas. Maya havia acabado de entrar no quarto, sorriu para a esposa de lado.

- Recebi uma carta de Draco ontem, ele iria duelar coma Suzan hoje... - Cold falara risonho. - Esses dois ainda casam!  
- Você parece calmo... - Maya fitava o marido.  
- Estou indo a uma missão Maya, preciso estar calmo para pensar melhor nas estratégias...  
- É incrível como você mudou em todos estes anos Cold, deixou de ser o filho mimado dos Malfoy's para um homem de honra e caráter...  
- E você deixou de ser a chata casula dos Potter's para ser uma mulher incrível! - Cold a beijava de leve. - É, somos um belo casal!

Os olhos verdes da ruiva encheram-se de lágrimas o que fizera Cold franzir o cenho, Maya andava emocional demais! E ela nunca fora assim, encarou a esposa sério esperando algo.

- Cold, você precisa voltar vivo! - Maya segurava a camisa do marido.  
- Eu sempre volto Maya...  
- Eu estou grávida! - A ruiva falara exaltada debulhando-se em lágrimas.

Pronto! Aquilo sim explicava muitas coisas! O loiro ainda ficou a fitando sério e sorriu levemente.

- O que foi? - A ruiva perguntara sem entender.  
- Pensei que havia dito que estava grávida... - Cold falara nervoso.  
- Eu estou grávida! - Maya colocava as mãos na cintura.

Bem, a reação não foi muito esperada já que o loiro desmaiara na frente da ruiva. Maya arregalara os olhos, esperava tudo! Menos que Cold desmaiasse. A porta de seu quarto fora aberta por seu irmão, James estava perplexo.

- O que houve? Por que o Listras está desmaiado? - James franzia o cenho.  
- Desde quando eu te dei liberdade para entrar no meu quarto sem bater!  
- Desde que sou seu irmão e este é meu melhor amigo! - James encarava a irmã.  
- Ele desmaiou depois que eu disse que estava grávida...

James olhou a irmã com a mesma cara de interrogação de Cold a segundos atrás, o que fez a mulher girar os olhos.

- O que foi?  
- Pensei que tinha dito que estava grávida! - James falara nervoso.  
- EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA!

Pronto! Mais um baque fora escutado, James também desmaiara, aquilo só podia ser palhaçada. Maya apanhou a varinha que estava em cima da penteadeira e tratou de despertar as duas "belas adormecidas" Cold e James levantaram um pulo encarando a ruiva.

- COMO ASSIM GRÁVIDA? - Berraram os dois.  
- O que faz aqui Pontas? - Cold assustava-se com a presença do amigo.  
- Descobrindo que minha irmã está grávida! Você não conhece camisinha seu irresponsável! - James dava um tapa na cabeça do amigo.  
- Hey! Vocês dois! A grávida aqui sou eu!  
- Desculpe... - Cold levantava-se e ia até a mulher. - É que... Em tempos difíceis como esses uma noticia dessa enfarta um homem... É menino ou menina?  
- Bem... São meninos... - Maya falara risonha.  
- Como assim são? São dois? - James arregalara os olhos.  
- Sim! - Maya sorria alegremente.

A visão de Cold desmaiar novamente fez a ruiva bufar de raiva, James apenas soltara um comentário maldoso como "Vocês não perderam tempo hein?". Após Cold despertar do último desmaio, todos desceram para a sala dos Malfoy's, Johnny estava lá ao lado de Lana, ambos sérios. Melanie conversava algo como Zagory, enquanto Sophie abraçava Miguel tristemente.

- Aqui vamos nós para mais uma missão... - Johnny falara.  
- Mais uma vez tentar salvar o mundo! - Ria Miguel.  
- Espero que dê tudo certo desta vez... - James abraçava Mel.  
- Tudo no final da certo, se não deu ainda é porque não chegou ao fim! - Cold falava calmo.

Os quatro homens sorriram para si mesmos, Zagory os aplaudira assim como suas esposas, aqueles homens ali entrariam em mais uma guerra, mas desta vez não só para salvar a humanidade, mas para salvar seus próprios filhos.

Em Hogwarts Ashlee saia da sala de duelos quando Blake correu e a puxou pelo braço a fazendo o encarar.

- Ashlee eu...  
- Sua namorada está sozinha Blake! Vá cuidar dela! - Ashlee puxava o braço de volta e seguia seu rumo alcançando Matt no caminho.

Blake suspirara fundo, subira para seu dormitório junto de Annett a mandando ir para o dormitório feminino. Carter estava com o cortinado de sua cama fechado, o que significava que estava no mais profundo dos sonhos, Draco havia dormido enquanto lia algo, e Blake estava lá! Acordado, apanhara o celular, o único lugar que seu celular pegava era em Hogwarts e em sua casa, lembrara-se quando o comprou junto de Ashlee, ambos estavam loucos pelas bugigangas trouxas.

Ashlee estava em sua cama ao lado da janela encarando a luz da Lua, segurava o celular fortemente nas mãos, e neste tinha o número de Blake, ela não sabia se ligava para o mesmo ou não. Não sabia o que fazer. Os olhos da garota encheram-se de lágrimas e sem querer acabou apertando o "send".

_Honey why are you calling me so late?  
Querida, por que você está ligando tão tarde?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
É meio que dificil de falar agora  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
Querida, por que você está chorando? Está tudo bem?  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Eu tenho que sussurrar porque não posso falar alto_

Blake sentiu seu celular vibrar em sua mão, o número de Ashlee logo aparecera, sentira seu coração saltar como nunca, atendeu o celular o levando ao ouvido no mesmo momento.  
Do outro lado Ashlee desligara. A garota tremia, sentia que seu coração sairia pela boca a qualquer segundo.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Bem, minha garota está no próximo quarto  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
Às vezes eu desejo que ela fosse você  
I guess we never really moved on  
Eu acho que nós nunca realmente seguimos em frente_

Blake abaixara o celular o largando na cama, só Merlim sabia que ele queria que Ashlee estivesse ao seu lado e não aquela louca da Annett ou até mesmo Cassy por mais doce que esta fosse. Sim, Dean tinha razão, ele estava apaixonado por Ashlee, e não era pouco...

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
É realmente bom ouvir sua voz dizendo o meu nome  
It sounds so sweet  
Soa tão doce  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Vindo dos lábios de um anjo  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
Ouvindo essas palavras isto me faz fraco  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
E eu nunca quero dizer adeus  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
Mas, garota, você torna difícil ser fiel  
With the lips of an angel  
Com os lábios de um anjo_

O sonserino apanhou sua capa e sua vassoura, Ashlee o escutaria nem que ele tivesse que invadir o dormitório feminino da Grifinória. Montou na vassoura, recordando-se de seus momentos com a garota.

" - Blake! Para! AhAHAahA...  
- O que foi Potter? Não agüenta cócegas?  
- Já disse para parar!  
- Diga que eu sou o rei!  
- Você é o rei!  
- Diga que me ama!  
- NÃO! NUNCA AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
-DIGAAA!!!  
- EU TE AMO OH REI ZABINE AHAHAHAHAH"

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
É engraçado que você esteja me ligando esta noite  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
E, sim, eu também tenho sonhado com você  
And does he know you're talking to me  
E ele sabe que você está falando comigo?  
Will it start a fight?  
Isto começará uma briga?  
No, I don't think she has a clue  
Não, eu não acho que ela tenha uma pista_

Ele abrira a janela de seu dormitório e vôo, vôo por aquela imensidão negra que era aquela noite, procurava inutilmente por toda torre da Grifinória o dormitório de Ashlee. Esta apenas chorava debruçada na janela, tinha sorte por Suzan ter dormido cedo e Amy ter ficado na sala comunal, alegando que tinha que tomar uma decisão. Foi quando o viu, o viu parado frente a janela a olhando com aqueles olhos penetrantes.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Bem, minha garota está no próximo quarto  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
Às vezes eu desejo que ela fosse você  
I guess we never really moved on  
Eu acho que nós nunca realmente seguimos em frente_

Ela o encarou incrédula, o que ele pensava que estava fazendo há meia noite, parado sobre uma vassoura frente a janela de seu dormitório? E o que era aquilo? Ele tinha... Lágrimas nos olhos?

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
É realmente bom ouvir sua voz dizendo o meu nome  
It sounds so sweet  
Soa tão doce  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Vindo dos lábios de um anjo  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
Ouvindo essas palavras isto me faz fraco  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
E eu nunca quero dizer adeus  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
Mas, garota, você torna difícil ser fiel  
With the lips of an angel  
Com os lábios de um anjo_

- Blake... - Ashlee murmurara abrindo a janela.

O sonserino apenas estendera a mão para ela o que a fez arrepiar-se, ele não tinha mais aquele porte infantil! Parecia um... Cavalheiro? Por impulso tomou a mão do sonserino que a puxou junto a si sobre a vassoura, ela arrepiou-se por inteira ao sentir a mão dele segurar em sua cintura.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
É realmente bom ouvir sua voz dizendo o meu nome  
It sounds so sweet  
Soa tão doce  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Vindo dos lábios de um anjo  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
Ouvindo essas palavras isto me faz fraco  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
E eu nunca quero dizer adeus  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
Mas, garota, você torna difícil ser fiel  
With the lips of an angel  
Com os lábios de um anjo  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
E eu nunca quero dizer adeus  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
Mas, garota, você torna difícil ser fiel  
With the lips of an angel  
Com os lábios de um anjo_

E ele vôo alto em direção as estrelas, parando apenas quando as nuvens lhe tocavam a face, encarou Ashlee nos olhos, a garota apenas virou-se para ele sem entender, foi então que ele a beijou.

_Honey why are you calling me so late?  
Querida, por que você está ligando tão tarde?_

Um beijo cheio de amor e mistério, no qual a Grifinória se entregou por inteiro, Blake aprofundava aquele beijo como se jamais quisesse perder a garota em sua vida. A vassoura pousava no gramado dos jardins assim que o beijo finalizara. Ambos se encaravam e saltaram da vassoura.

- Isso não vai voltar a acontecer... - Ashlee falava friamente.  
- Eu vi como me beijou! Você quer isso tanto quanto eu!  
- EU NÃO QUERO NADA!  
- SIM VOCÊ QUER! VOCÊ ME DESEJA! - Blake a segurara pelos ombros.  
- VOCÊ PARECE UM IDIOTA! - Ashlee se afastava dele.  
- UM IDIOTA QUE SE APAIXONOU PELA MELHOR AMIGA!!!

Ashlee arregalara os olhos, seu coração acelerara num rítimo que jamais pensara, Blake devia estar blefando! Aquilo era apenas para ela e Matt terminarem, só podia ser! Por que ela estava tão confusa! Por que ela deixou ser beijada? E por que raios ela subiu na vassoura?

- Não... - Ela murmurara. - Não vou permitir que brinque comigo como faz com todas! Não vou permitir que me faça terminar com Matt! ELE VALE A PENA!!!

E foi com lágrimas nos olhos que ela correu de volta para o castelo, Blake a encarou com uma cara de cachorro atropelado de dar dó. O garoto subiu em sua vassoura e voltou para seu dormitório, era a única coisa que podia fazer ainda naquela noite.

Harry havia acabado de chegar na sala comunal da Grifinória, após ser expulso de seu dormitório por seus amigos. Já era meia noite em ponto e Amy lhe daria uma resposta, não podia evitar o medo da rejeição. Ela estava parada de costas para ele, a encarou e pigarreou. Ela virara lindamente, os cabelos loiros voaram graciosamente quando ela o encarou e correu até ele, saltando e beijando-lhe furiosamente. Harry perdeu todos os sentidos ao senti-la colada em seu corpo e o beijando. Foi como ir a Lua e voltar. Quando o beijo terminara ele a fitara sem entender.

- Por que você fez isto? - Ele perguntara abobalhado.  
- Tem que ter motivos para beijar? - Amy perguntara com um sorriso fraco no rosto.  
- Não, não tem... - Harry a puxara novamente para um beijo.

Ela não sabia o porquê de beijar Harry e ver Carter, estava se odiando por isto, não queria pensar em Carter e não pensaria! Mas por mais que tentasse não pensar no sonserino mais ele aparecia em sua cabeça, afastou-se de Harry levemente.

- Você aceita...  
- Aceito! - Ela confirmara séria.  
- Aceita? - Harry arqueara ambas sobrancelhas.

Amy aceitara namorar com ele sem ele terminar de pedir! Não podia estar mais feliz, a puxou para mais um beijo avassalador sem perceber que sua irmã do meio adentrava a sala comunal aos prantos. Ashlee olhara o "novo casal" e sorriu levemente, pelo menos alguém estava se acertando! Correu para o dormitório, olhou a cama vazia de Lily, ela devia estar com Jay, dormindo com ele no dormitório masculino. Suzan dormia feito pedra, e Ashlee sabia que seria a única não pregar o olho ali.


	9. O Labirinto Sombrio

**N/A::** A música inserina na fic é a We Might As Well Be Strangers – Keane. ****

**O Labirinto Sombrio**

A porta da sala da Ministra da Magia abrira-se calmamente, Hermione ajeitara os óculos na face ao ver a cabeça de Harry aparecer em sua sala, o amigo nunca perdera o jeito educado e simples de ser. Organizou a pilha de papel na qual mexia e fez sinal para que o velho amigo adentrasse em sua espaçosa sala.

- Como vai Harry? – Ela sorria carinhosa levantando-se e dando um grande abraço no amigo.  
- Bem, bem! Muito tempo que não nos vemos...  
- Oh, nem me diga! Ás vezes acho que os problemas do Ministério jamais acabarão... – A senhora sorria e sentava-se indicando um lugar para o amigo sentar.  
- Malfoy não deve estar gostando nem um pouco disto...  
- Ele anda ocupado com as empresas... Sabe como ele é, sempre arruma um jeito de se ocupar, principalmente agora que juntou a você e Rony para desvendarem algo mais sobre a tal profecia dos rapazes...  
- É verdade, temos trabalhado duro... – Harry dava um sorriso fraco.  
- Como vai Gina? – Hermione guardava a pilha de papel numa gaveta.  
- Bem, excelente para dizer a verdade... Ela e Sophie estão com muitos planos para o St.Mungus, grandes médicas que se juntaram, sabe como é...  
- Sei, sei... Mas me diga Harry, qual foi o verdadeiro motivo que lhe trouxe aqui? Conheço-lhe muito bem para saber que não é de aparecer no Ministério apenas para jogar conversa fora, se fosse assim apareceria em um dos meus almoços em família no final de semana...  
- Você realmente tem ficado igual ao Malfoy... – Harry gargalhava alto. – E para frisar, os almoços que você citou, são os almoços que seu marido detesta!  
- Ele não tem que gostar mesmo! – A mulher sorria abertamente. – Pelo menos ele aprendeu a ser um pouco menos anti-social...  
- Ah Mione, como eu queria que nossas preocupações nestes tempos fossem apenas a rebeldia de Malfoy em questão dos almoços de domingo...  
- O que lhe aflige Harry? – Hermione parara de rir instantaneamente ao ver a preocupação na face do amigo.  
- Essa carta chegou para mim hoje antes do nascer do Sol... – Ele retirava uma carta amassada do paletó e estendia a mulher.

Hermione franziu o cenho e ajeitou novamente os óculos na face, abriu a carta e leu todo o conteúdo com os olhos lacrimejando, não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

- Está dizendo que...  
- Eles desapareceram... – Harry retirava os óculos e os limpava com um paninho de bolso.  
- As coisas estão saindo de controle... – A mulher o encarava severa.  
- Não Mione... Ás coisas já saíram de controle há muito tempo...  
Longe dali em um dos corredores de Hogwarts, um grupo de garotas conversava no meio do intervalo de uma das aulas, quem as visse naquele momento as acharia um tanto normal...

- Eu não acredito que você vai ter que sair com meu irmão! AHioahIOAHo – Amy delirava de tanto rir da amiga ruiva junto de Meg e Ashlee.  
- Não vejo graça nenhuma! – Suzan emburrava.  
- Mas nós vemos! AhioaHAIOhaio – Meg gargalhava alto.  
- Quem mandou desafia-lo para um duelo? Isso tudo é culpa sua... – Ashlee ria ainda mais.  
- Tá bom! Já chega! A graça acabou! – Suzan cruzava os braços e encostava-se na parede.  
- Tudo bem Su, não vamos tirar sarro de você por muito tempo... – Meg debochava. – Talvez apenas nos próximos séculos... AhioaAHoahioHaio...  
- Enquanto Suzan sai com Draco, Amy e Harry namoram... Eu ainda não 'tô acreditando que você virou minha cunhada! – Ashlee sorria carinhosamente para a loira.  
- Nem me fale... – Amy tentava parecer empolgada em vão.  
- Você não parece muito...

Ashlee parar instantaneamente a frase ao encarar um sonserino cabisbaixo passando pelo corredor, a visão de Blake era de partir o coração, ele a olhou tristemente e abaixou os olhos seguindo seu rumo, o que fez todas as garotas virarem o olhar para a Potter do meio, a garota apenas engolira seco e virara de costas tentando ignorar a visão de um Zabine em estado depressivo.

- É impressão minha ou você tem evitado o Matt e o Blake? – Meg perguntara séria.  
- Impressão sua! – Ashlee respondia mal criada ajeitando a mochila nos ombros.  
- Ok, me diz o que aconteceu entre você e meu irmão! – Suzan franzia o cenho.  
- Não aconteceu nada! O que é isso? Um complô de ruivas contra mim? – Ashlee girava os olhos.  
- Ash você saiu mais cedo essa manhã da sala comunal apenas para não ver o Matt! E ontem quando eu entrei no dormitório seu cortinado estava fechado! – Amy falava ponderada.  
- Matt e eu temos problemas como todos os casais! E sobre o cortinado... Hã... Estava claro demais! Bem eu vou indo, tenho aula da Parkinsin agora, e vocês sabem como ela é quando nos atrasamos! Vocês vêm ou vão ficar aí?  
- Tenho aula com a Kian... – Meg encarava a amiga levemente se despedindo das outras com um aceno de cabeça.

Enquanto isto em uma aula de Herbologia...

- Eu não acredito... – Draco reclamava baixinho.  
- O que foi? – Blake perguntava ao amigo adentrando a sala e apanhando um pedaço de carne de dragão enquanto Carter segurava uma planta carnívora.  
- Minha irmã...  
- O que tem? – Blake tornava a pergunta enquanto colocava o pedaço de carne na boca da planta.  
- Está namorando o Potter! – Draco suspirara revoltado.

Carter soltara imediatamente a plana, o que a fez dar uma bela mordida no braço de Blake, o Sonserino berrava de dor, todos os alunos tentavam socorrer o sonserino enquanto Carter parecia ter entrado em um estado de choque e Draco suspirava decepcionado.

- Ainda tinha a esperança de Amy se apaixonar por um Sonserino que valesse a pena, mas nãããoo ela tinha que se apaixonar pelo Pottinho! – Resmungava Draco. – BLAKE QUER PARAR DE DRAMA!  
- Amy está com o Potter? – Carter franzia o cenho.  
- Está! – Draco confirmava. – Argh, será que vocês podem arrancar essa planta logo do braço dele antes que ele me deixe surdo com esses berros? Diabos!

Carter ficou fitando a cena de seu amigo revoltado indo tirar a planta com os dentes enfiados na pele de Blake, sempre soube que as Plantas Carnívoras Romenas eram muito selvagens, mas nem tanto, mas o que importava o braço ensangüentado de Blake naquele momento? Amy estava com o POTTER! O POTTER! O MISERÁVEL BONZINHO POTTER!!! Ela lhe devia boas explicações.

Harry sorria abobadamente do outro lado da estufa, nem se preocupava se Blake quase havia perdido um braço, estava feliz por demais e isto era visível. Finalmente estava com Amy e isso era mais do que perfeito, notou um olhar de fúria de Draco sobre si, mas sabia que aquilo era esperado, o que não esperava era que Trent o encarasse com tanta raiva de uma vez só.

- Hey... Harry... – Jay o chamava.  
- Hum? – Harry voltava sua atenção ao amigo.  
- Por acaso você e o Trent andaram se estranhando?  
- Não... Quero dizer... Sei lá! Você sabe como são esses Sonserinos!  
- Hum... Entendo... – Jay voltava sua atenção para os olhos furiosos de Carter.

Ás aulas daquele dia foram tranqüilas, Ashlee desaparecia toda vez que via Blake ou Matt, enquanto Harry e Amy continuavam juntos, Suzan estava sempre em alguma conversa animada junto de Megan, ás coisas realmente pareciam estar "bem". E a hora do jantar logo surgira, todos estavam tranqüilos sentados as mesas quando a diretora Tonks levantou-se, o que significava que ela faria um aviso.

- Obrigada pela atenção... – Ela sorria amavelmente. – Tenho um comunicado a todos alunos de Hogwarts e é claro para os professores... Como sabem temos a ilustre visita de Katty Koppitz neste ano, e bem... A Srta.Koppitz além de ser uma excelente cantora, demonstrou ter ótimas idéias! Ela me sugeriu há uma semana que fizéssemos O Baile Glamour de Hogwarts, onde todos estarão trajados em trajes a rigor e se divertiram com uma excelente festa!

O murmúrio fora geral, todos pareciam extremamente empolgados com a tal notícia do baile, era algo quase fora do normal, depois de tal aviso Tonks não conseguira falar mais nada, apenas a data do baile, o resto do jantar fora puro agradecimento a Katty e comentários sobre qual roupa usariam em tal evento.

Enquanto isto na Mansão Potter, uma mulher de belos cabelos loiros estava sentada frente a penteadeira, ela escovava as madeixas douradas com uma profunda paciência quando alguém bateu-lhe a porta do quarto.

- Sim?  
- Sra.Potter, a Sra.Malfoy encontra-se na sala lhe esperando... – Um pequeno elfo falava carinhosamente.  
- Diga a Hermione que já estou descendo... – Melanie sorria levemente.

Retocou o batom vermelho nos lábios e jogou os cabelos para trás dos ombros, em seguida saindo do quarto e descendo a imensa escadaria, sua mãe estava lá, lhe esperando em sua sala, abriu um imenso sorriso e a abraçou com ternura.

- Mamãe, é tão bom recebe-la!  
- Também senti sua falta querida...  
- Onde está papai?  
- Infelizmente não pôde vir... Querida, acho que devemos conversar... – Hermione falava tristemente.

O rosto da bela dama de cabelos loiros se tornou triste, sabia que quando a mãe tinha aquele tom era que ás coisas não andavam bem, sentou-se no belo sofá vinho e indicou um lugar para a mãe, Hermione sentara-se sem cerimônia e encarou os olhos muito azuis da filha.

- Recebi uma carta do setor de inomináveis esta manhã...  
- E?  
- Cold e os outros desapareceram na missão...  
- As crianças... Elas... Elas já sabem? – Melanie prendia o choro.  
- Mandei uma carta agora a pouco a Tonks, certamente serão informadas...  
- Que Merlim nos proteja agora, está tudo nas mãos dele... – As grossas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto pálido da mulher.

De volta ao castelo, todos estavam tão felizes com a noticia do Baile que nem notaram duas corujas adentrando a janela e pousando a mesa dos professores, uma muito negra e a outra amarronzada, ambas muito belas. Tonks retirou as duas cartas dos bicos das corujas, e se retirou da mesa dos professores indo para sua sala, para ler tal conteúdo.

Harry estava em uma conversa animada com Jay quando fora chamado pela Profa.Kian junto de Ashlee, Amy e Suzan, pôde ver Meg sendo chamada do outro lado da sala pela Profa.Wood e Blake, Draco e Carter pela Profa.Parkinsin, algo não estava nada certo e isto era fato, pôde ver a cara indignada de Cassy, Lily e Dean por não terem sido chamados, mas resolveu ignorar e seguir a professora até a sala da diretoria.

Tonks estava com os cabelos no tom de um azul marinho, o que só acontecia quando ela estava muito preocupada, os oito alunos adentraram a sala e ficaram frente a mesa da mulher que possuía duas cartas nas mãos.

- Obrigada por traze-los professoras... – Tonks falara calma.  
- Quer que nos retiremos? – Pansy perguntava friamente.  
- Não, creio que não será necessário, apenas... Srta.Wood, peço-lhe que converse com os outros três sim?  
- Sim senhora... – Samantha se retirava da sala deixando todos os alunos junto de Pansy, Rachel e Tonks.

A tensão pairava no ar de uma forma que poderia ser cortada com uma tesoura. Blake respirara fundo e Ashlee notara seu braço completamente enfaixado, em outros tempos ela daria um berro e perguntaria o que ele havia feito com o braço, mas naquele momento só conseguiu abaixar os olhos e ignorar tal fato.

- Eu tenho uma notícia para vocês oito, não muito agradável... – Tonks respirara fundo. – Ou melhor... Para vocês sete... – Ela encarava Carter com o canto dos olhos.  
- Algum problema com nossa família? – Harry perguntara sentindo um aperto no coração.  
- Os pais de vocês sete, desapareceram em uma missão a dois dias, tenho aqui uma carta da avó de vocês para mantê-los cientes de tal assunto...  
- E o que eu tenho haver com isso? – Carter perguntara levemente. – Sem querer ofender, mas eu não sou da família deles...  
- Sua madrasta faleceu Carter... – Rachel falara num tom de mágoa que fez o Sonserino arrepiar-se.

Todos naquela sala tremeram ao ouvir tais palavras, aquilo significava que Carter não tinha mais ninguém! Ele estava completamente órfão! Blake e Draco não puderam evitar o olhar de consolação para o amigo. No entanto Carter apenas engolira em seco e saíra da sala sem falar com ninguém.

Por mais que Amy quisesse ficar e ouvir mais sobre o que estava havendo com seu pai, seu coração falou mais alto e ela soltara da mão de Harry e saíra da sala atrás de Carter, Harry sentiu mais uma vez um aperto em seu coração no mesmo instante que sentira o aperto de Meg em sua mão.

- Ela só vai consola-lo sabe como Amy é... – A ruiva murmurara.  
- O que mais sabe sobre o sumiço de nossos pais Tonks? – Draco falara numa voz rouca.

Carter tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas jamais iria derrama-las, um nó havia formado em sua garganta e ele tinha a impressão de que aquilo lhe sufocaria e ele morreria em segundos.

- TRENT! ESPERA!!! – Amy corria em direção ao rapaz.  
- O que quer Malfoy? – Carter virou-se para a garota com os olhos extremamente verdes.  
- Você está bem? – Ela perguntara o encarando nos olhos sem medo nenhum daqueles olhos que expressavam tanta dor.  
- Não preciso de sua pena Malfoy! – Ele virara novamente de costas.  
- Hey! EU não te fiz nada! Não precisa me tratar assim! – Ela o puxava pelo ombro.  
- Ah não? Ok... Você sempre reclamou quando eu te tratava bem, agora que te trato mal você também acha ruim? CRESCE MALFOY!  
- Basta Trent! – Ela parava frente a ele.

Era visível a diferença de tamanho, Amy batia abaixo dos ombros de Carter, ele a encarava nos olhos, os olhos dela tão azuis lhe transmitiam uma paz quase inexplicável, mas ele lembrara-se que ela estava com o Potter e isso lhe fez desviar os olhos e dar um sorriso sarcástico.

- E então Amy, me conta como é essa vida de gostar de um e namorar com outro?  
- CALA A BOCA! – Ela berrara dando-lhe um belo tapa na face. – Você não sabe de nada ok! Realmente foi uma idiotice pensar que você aceitaria minha ajuda!  
- Escute bem Malfoy, eu não preciso de NINGUÉM! NUNCA PRECISEI ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? – Ele berrara e seguira em passos rápidos para seu lado do castelo.

A loira o fitou desaparecer no corredor, ele estava abalado e isso era mais que visível e por mais que ele tentasse esconder, sua dor era berrante.

- Você precisa sim Carter... – Ela murmurou girando os calcanhares e indo em direção a Grifinória.

Saindo da sala de Tonks, Draco girava sua varinha nos dedos, ele vira Meg conversar algo com Harry, de longe e Blake ir em direção a Sonserina em passos rápidos assim como Ashlee fazia indo em direção a Grifinória, aquilo sim era ridículo, ambos fugiam de um problema que deveriam resolver juntos! Encarou Suzan ao seu lado e sorriu debochado, murmurando um feitiço e fazendo uma bela caixa de presente aparecer em suas mãos.

- Está aqui seu vestido para amanhã... – Ele sorria maroto.  
- Ficou louco? Nossos pais desapareceram em uma missão!  
- Grande coisa, me diz quando eles não desaparecem e depois fazem uma entrada Triunfal no Ministério? Qual é Ruiva, você os conhece tão bem quanto eu! – Draco girava os olhos.  
- Enquanto ao Trent! A madrasta dele MORREU!  
- Pelo que conheço Carter ele não vai tocar no assunto e fingirá que não está sentindo nada, então ele azarara alguns Lufas-Lufas e ficará tudo bem...  
- Eu acho que você não entendeu...  
- Não entendi o quê?  
- EU NÃO VOU SAIR COM VOCÊ!!!!  
- Dando para trás ruiva? – Draco sorria com o canto dos lábios. – Será mesmo uma grande humilhação perante Hogwarts, uma Grifinória sem palavra!  
- Você é um idiota... – A garota apanhava a caixa das mãos de Draco e as segurava firmemente saindo dali.

Draco havia ficado sozinho no corredor, nem havia notado o idiota do Potter sumir junto de Meg, respirou fundo e caminhou até a janela do corredor, as estrelas estavam brilhando intensamente.

- EU sei que você está bem velho, então volta logo... Mamãe detesta quando você faz essas coisas...

Rachel analisara Draco saindo dali, aquele era um momento perfeito para testar os jovens, os filhos dos marotos. Sorriu levemente e caminhou até seu quarto onde certamente Samantha e Katty a aguardavam, adentrou o quarto e as fitou ali, ambas calmas folheando livros.

- Como foi com os outros três? – Rachel perguntara a Sam.  
- Pareciam acomodados com o fato dos pais desaparecerem, parece que já é costume... – Sam girava os olhos.  
- Que olhar é este Rach? Parece que tem algo na cabeça... – Katty analisava a amiga.  
- Estava pensando... Eles andam em um momento que suas emoções estão a flor da pele, por mais que neguem estão preocupados com os pais...  
- O que quer dizer... – Katty sorria levemente.  
- Devemos começar a testa-los... – Rachel concluía encarando Sam.  
- O Labirinto Sombrio seria uma boa provação... – Samantha encarava as amigas.

A manhã de sábado estava nublada, Amy estava na sala comunal tentando dar boas explicações a Harry por ter ido atrás de Carter, enquanto Ashlee parecia ter uma conversa definitiva com Matt e pela cara do loiro a conversa não estava indo tão bem assim. Jay estava jogado no sofá vermelho quando vira Lily aparecer na escada do dormitório feminino.

- GENTE! GENTE! Eu sei que vocês tem muito o que conversar, mas eu tenho aqui uma pessoa que está LINDA! – Lily sorria sapeca correndo para os braços do namorado.  
- Aposto que seu irmão a fez usar um daqueles vestidos vermelhos em "V"... – Harry sorria maroto.

Mas a visão fora outra, Suzan estava perfeita! Mas não com um vestido vermelho em "V", na verdade ela trajava um vestido tomara que caia lilás com detalhes laranjas, a verdade era que o vestido brilhava lindamente, certamente escolhido com alguém que possuía um excelente gosto! Suzan não havia ficado Sexy, mas havia ficado extremamente bela.

- Uau... – Murmuraram os Grifinórios na sala.

As bochechas da garota entraram num estado beta e ela desceu as escadas, logo recebendo mil e um elogios de Ashlee, Amy e Lily.

- Sabe, você devia agradeceu meu irmão! Ele nem te fez usar aqueles vestidos que você tem medo! – Amy sorria vitoriosa.  
- Realmente, Draco se superou desta vez! Eu quero um destes de natal! – Ashlee sorria marota.  
- É melhor eu encontra-lo logo... – Suzan respondia corada.  
- Ah mas isso nós temos que ver de perto! – Ashlee puxava as amigas em direção a porta.

Harry apenas gargalhou e seguiu-as junto de Jay, certamente ver Suzan entrando em uma carruagem junto de Draco seria o assunto principal de Hogwarts nos próximos meses. Ao chegarem ao salão principal puderam ver o loiro encostado em uma pilastra junto de Blake e Carter, os três sonserinos pararam de conversar instantaneamente ao verem a Grifinória de cabelos flamejantes.

- Ainda bem que eu disse que se você a colocasse sexy eu te matava! – Blake sorria abertamente.  
- Ainda acho que ela ficaria melhor com o vestido branco em V... – Carter sorria debochado.  
- Está pronta para nosso encontro ruiva?

Suzan girara os olhos ao ver Draco lhe oferecer o braço, logo o tomando e seguindo com o loiro em direção a uma das carruagens fora do castelo, o que gerara muitas gargalhadas dos alunos daquela escola.

Carter olhara Amy magoado assim como Blake fizera para Ashlee, os dois sonserinos logo pegaram uma carruagem e saíram dali.

-E então? Vamos também? – Harry sorria para Amy.  
- Eu e Ash vamos na carruagem com vocês! – Megan aparecia sorridente ao lado de Ashlee.  
- Eu acho melhor não ir eu e Matt bem...  
- Terminaram! Já era de se esperar! Agora vamos beber tomas e sermos felizes! – Meg sorria marota para a amiga.  
- Você tem razão! – Ashlee sorria fracamente.

Hogsmead nunca parecera tão cheia quanto naquele dia, Carter e Blake estavam parados frente a casa dos gritos quando escutaram um barulho tremendo vindo da direção dos limites de Hogsmead, ambos trocaram olhares cúmplices e correram em direção ao local.

- E então ruiva, o que quer fazer primeiro? – Draco sorria de lado.  
- Dá para parar de me chamar de ruiva?  
- Qual é Suzan, você está muito estressada!  
- VOCÊ ME ESTRESSA!  
- Jura? Nem tinha notado... – O loiro debochava.

Ambos caminhavam pelas ruas quando escutaram o barulho, sabiam que algo estava errado, Suzan retirara as sandálias de salto fino e dera para Draco as segurar, ambos correram com as varinhas erguidas em direção do barulho.

Assim como Harry, Amy, Ashlee e Megg haviam escutado o barulho e estavam no mesmo local que eles, os oito estavam lá, sem entender o motivo de mais ninguém estar ali, apenas eles, será que apenas eles haviam escutado tal barulho? Mas isto era impossível! Fora do comum!

- Vocês também escutaram? – Meg perguntava.  
- Sim... Mas o que... – Suzan estava quase respondendo quando sentira o chão faltar em baixo de seus pés.

Um enorme buraco se formara debaixo dos oito jovens ali, e eles caíram, caíram numa imensidão negra, sem nem notar que três bruxas estavam com as varinhas erguidas antes deles caírem. Katty, Samantha e Rachel logo fecharam o enorme buraco, o teste havia começado.

Amy abrira levemente os olhos ao sentir uma gota cair sobre sua face, vira Harry se levantando com dificuldade assim como os outros, a loira sentia o corpo inteiro doer.

- Como... Como viemos parar aqui? – Harry perguntava com dificuldade.  
- Blake? Você tá bem cara? – Carter perguntava ao amigo.  
- Sabe o braço mordido pela planta assassina? – Blake falara ofegante.  
- Planta Carnívora! – Draco o corrigia.  
- Não importa... – Blake falara dentre os dentes. – Eu acho que eu o quebrei...  
- Deixe-me dar uma olhada... – Suzan aproximava do irmão logo dando um grito assustado.

Embaixo do braço do Zabine mais velho poderia-se ver uma serpente morta, Blake arregalara os olhos, os dentes da cobra estavam em seu braço enfaixado, e pelo visto o dente havia perfurado a faixa e lhe atingido a carne.

- Eu vou morrer... – Ele murmurara baixinho.  
- Ninguém aqui vai morrer! – Ashlee falara o encarando nos olhos, logo desviando o olhar.  
- Temos que arrumar um jeito de sair daqui... – Harry comentava olhando para os lados.  
- E o que sugere Potter? Que criemos asas e voemos? – Draco ironizava.  
- Em primeiro lugar deveríamos fazer outra pergunta... – Meg falava ponderada.  
- Onde estamos? – Draco perguntava encarando as paredes os cercando.  
- Em um labirinto... – Harry respondera encarando o final do corredor.  
- Ótimo! Pensei que estávamos menos ferrados... – Carter girava os olhos.  
- Gente, vocês não acham que hum... – Amy falava encarando as paredes.  
- As paredes estão... – Ashlee arregalava os olhos.  
- CORRAM! – Blake berrara ao ver as paredes se mexerem.

Fora sorte eles correrem a tempo, já que das paredes começaram a sair flechas e espinhos venenosos, se ficassem para trás certamente estariam mortos, Ashlee vira que Blake corria mais devagar, o veneno da cobra parecia estar fazendo efeito, vira de longe Draco puxar Suzan para uma direção oposta.

- VAMOS NOS SEPARAR!!! – Berrara o loiro de longe.

Ashlee só teve tempo de agarrar Blake e correr, pouco lhe importava se estavam sem se falar, apenas queria salva-lo. Vira um chão abrir debaixo de Amy e Carter bem à frente deles e ambos caírem e o chão se fechar, o desespero de Harry e Megan logo aumentou quando uma parede surgira na frente de ambos.

- ASHLEE!!! BLAKEE!!! ESTÃO NOS OUVINDO??? – Harry berrava socando a parede sem obter resposta.  
- Foi tudo uma armadilha... – Meg batia os pulsos no chão. – COMO PUDEMOS SER TÃO TOLOS DE CAIRMOS?  
- Temos que manter a calma... – Harry respirara fundo passando ás mãos pelo rosto. – Temos que pensar como vamos sobreviver e ajudar os outros.

Suzan encarava as quatro paredes lhe cercando, ela e Draco estavam presos em um cúbico, sabe-se Deus onde, aquilo só podia ser castigo, além do mais estava começando a ficar frio ali. Ela tentava todos os tipos de feitiço contra aquela parede, mas sua varinha parecera decidir não funcionar, assim como a de Draco a segundos antes quando ele tentara explodir tal parede.

- Acho que você não é tão burra para perceber que magia não funciona aqui... – Draco falara debochadamente.  
- Eu não acredito que estamos presos juntos! – Ela reclamava.  
- Sabe, se você calasse a boca, iria facilitar! – Ele falava com a típica voz arrastada.  
- Droga... – A ruiva murmurava.  
- O que foi agora? – Draco girava os olhos.  
- Você não é humano? – Ela erguia as sobrancelhas. – Não sente frio?  
- Sim, sou humano, e não... Não sinto frio! – Draco sorria debochado retirando a blusa e jogando para a ruiva.  
- Obrigada... – Ela murmurara baixinho.  
- O que disse? Não ouvi direito... – Draco sorria levemente.  
- Eu disse obrigada! – A ruiva girava os olhos.  
- Ah sim, agora que está se comportando como uma pessoa normal eu posso te ceder um espaço para se sentar ao meu lado... – Ele apontava para seu lado.

A ruiva sorrira levemente caminhando e sentando-se ao lado do loiro, pôde ver os pêlos do braço do mesmo arrepiados, certamente ele estava com frio, mas ela sabia que ele negaria até a morte.

- No que está pensando? – Ele perguntara a garota ao vê-la com o cenho franzido.  
- Estamos por nossa conta agora... – Ela falara tristemente. – Fico pensando se nossos pais apareceram e nos tiraram dessa, aí eu me lembro que eles devem estar com problemas muito maiores...  
- Você sabe como os velhos são... – Draco encarava os olhos da garota. – Se metem mais em confusão do que nós mesmos, que nem aquela vez que meu pai comprou um Rabo Córeneo Úngaro e destruiu metade a minha casa?  
- Sim eu me lembro... – Suzan gargalhava alto. – Tio Cold nunca foi muito normal...  
- Hey! O que está dizendo, meu pai é a normalidade em pessoa!  
- Ah sim claro! – Suzan ria mais ainda.

Ambos se encararam mais uma vez e ficaram sérios.

- Sabe... Você deveria mostrar esse seu lado mais vezes... – Ela falara abraçando o próprio corpo.  
- Esse é meu único lado Suzan... – Ele a encarara com os olhos azuis enigmáticos. – Cabe a você a me deixar lhe mostrá-lo mais vezes...

Ela sentiu os pêlos de seu corpo arrepiarem-se cada vez mais, Draco tinha um belo corte na bochecha e estava completamente imundo, ela estava da mesma forma, no entanto sentia o frio aumentar cada vez mais, até que... Até que ela levara a mão até a face machucada do loiro, ele a encarou com um carinho tremendo enquanto ela deslizada o dedo indicador sobre a ferida, ele aproximara-se dela calmamente e a ruiva fechara os olhos querendo sentir a próxima sensação, que nem tão cedo seria sentida. O teto começara a desabar aos poucos o que fez o clima antes formado desaparecer, Draco abraçara Suzan contra seu corpo afim de protege-la a qualquer custo, tinha que sair dali, ele estava determinado a sair dali e salvar sua ruiva, ela o abraçava assustada quando escutou uma pedra cair sobre as costas do loiro.

- DRACO! – Ela berrara.  
- Tá... Tá tudo bem... – Ele falava com dificuldade sentindo algo atravessar-lhe a carne.

O teto desmoronava e as paredes começavam a se fechar, ele enfiou a mão no bolso retirando a própria varinha, rezando para que conseguissem sair dali.

- Confia em mim? – Ele murmurara no ouvido da grifinória.  
- Muito... – Ela respondera segurando mais forte no loiro.

Ele apertara a varinha em suas mãos, estava tão concentrado e determinado em proteger Suzan que nem se tocou da luz azul brilhante em sua varinha lhe envolvendo a mão, num piscar de olhos ele e Suzan não estavam mais naquele cúbico, estavam em uma gruta, outra parte do Labirinto, frente a eles um belo lago de águas cristalinas e pedras os cercando, Suzan encarou Draco assustada, ele arfava e parecia sentir muita dor.

- Você tá legal? – Ele perguntara arfante.  
- Você está sangrando! – Ela assustava vendo na barriga do rapaz uma poça de sangue.  
- Eu sei... – Ele sorria fracamente.  
- Como você consegui nos trazer para cá nesse estado? Como conseguiu fazer aquela magia?  
- Isso eu não sei... – Ele levava a mão ao ferimento. – Apenas sei que temos que sair daqui...

Ele tentara levantar-se sem sucesso, Suzan o segurara em seu colo, Draco tinha o rosto muito pálido e a respiração bem pesada, tinha que tira-lo dali o mais rápido possível, o deitara em seu colo de maneira acolhedora, não sairiam dali agora.

- Eu não vou conseguir sair, é melhor você ir e buscar ajuda... – Ele falava com dificuldade.  
- Não vou deixar você aqui!  
- Sonserinos sempre são deixados para trás...  
- Eu sou Grifinória e não é por você ser um escroto idiota que eu vou te deixar para trás!  
- Obrigado pelo elogio... – Ele sorria debochado.

Ele cerrara os olhos azuis ao sentir a mão da ruiva tocar-lhe os cabelos os acariciando, acomodou-se naquele colo tão quentinho e respirou fundo, parecia que a dor aumentava a cada milésimo de segundo.

- Seu colo...  
- O que tem? – Suzan o encarava séria.  
- É macio... – Ele abrira os olhos azuis a fitando.

Ela engolira em seco e sorrira levemente, Draco voltara a fechar os olhos azuis e parecia adormecer, Suzan retirou a blusa do loiro que vestia fazendo um tipo de travesseiro e deitando o loiro ali, caminhou até o pequeno lago apanhando um pouco d'agua com as mãos e levando até a ferida de Draco tentando a limpar, quando a água gelada tocara a pele do mesmo ele comprimira um urro de dor, Suzan o olhou com carinho ao vê-lo abrir os olhos levemente.

- Faça o que tem que fazer eu agüento... – Ele a encarava sério.

A garota rasgara uma parte do belo vestido que trajava, molhara a parte rasgada no lago e voltara com a mesma limpando o ferimento, este era fundo e possuía um pedaço pontudo de pedra enfiado.

- Tenho que retirar a pedra... – Ela falara séria.  
- Eu agüento... – O loiro fechara os olhos azuis.

Suzan possuía as mãos delicadas, encarou o ferimento do garoto e respirou fundo, com os dedos segurou firme a pedra enfiada na barriga do loiro e foi a puxando com força, Draco urrava de dor, ela queria parar de faze-lo sofrer daquela maneira, mas sabia que não podia, tinha que ser sábia, tinha que pensar com a cabeça naquele momento e não com o coração, então ela puxara com toda a força tal pedra a arrancando e a jogando longe, rapidamente estancando o sangue com a parte do vestido rasgado. Os olhos de Draco estavam encharcados com lágrimas e ele arfava como nunca.

- Já acabou... – Ela levava uma mão dele até a ferida tampada com o pano.  
- Graças a Merlim... – Draco sorria fracamente.

Suzan o encarara carinhosamente e repousara a própria cabeça no ombro do rapaz, Draco a abraçou com um braço e beijou-lhe a cabeça como quem dissesse que tudo acabaria bem, para ela não se preocupar. A garota cerrou os olhos tentando conter uma lágrima teimosa e levou a mão com a varinha, agir com a mente foi a coisa mais difícil que ela fizera, ela teve de agir com sabedoria e não com o coração, ainda sentia sua mão suja com o sangue de Draco tremer. Sem notar que sua varinha emanara uma luz cor de rosa fazendo o ferimento do loiro cicatrizar, Draco estava em estado nostálgico, apenas adormeceu abraçado a grifinória e logo Suzan fizera o mesmo.

Blake estava deitado encostado na parede, sentia seu braço formigar o que significava que o veneno estava se espalhando por todo seu corpo, olhara levemente para Ashlee, com tanta gente naquele labirinto ele tinha que ficar preso justo com ela? Voltou sua atenção para o braço ferido e começou a desenfaixa-lo.

- Você... Hum... Está bem? – Ashlee perguntava envergonhada.  
- Se está bem, é estar em um labirinto maluco, sentindo que pode morrer a quase momento com uma garota que você gosta, mas que lhe detesta... É estou ótimo! – Ele ironizara girando os olhos.  
- Eu estava falando do braço! – Ashlee girava os olhos.  
- E eu te respondi... – Blake dava os ombros.  
- Você tem que ser irritante sempre?  
- E você tem que ser mandona sempre?  
- Eu não vou discutir com você! – A garota esbravejava sentando do outro lado.  
- Ótimo! – Blake girava os olhos, logo soltando um muxoxo de dor e apertando o braço.  
- Me deixe me dar uma olhada... – Ela voltava a ele.  
- Nem pensar! Da última vez que você olhou um ferimento meu piorou tudo! – Ele puxava o braço de volta.  
- Ora não seja ridículo! – Ela puxava o braço dele de volta. – Me deixa cuidar disso...  
- Por que não vai cuidar do seu namorado perfeito?  
- Não estou mais namorando... – Ashlee retirava os dentes da cobra do braço do garoto.  
- Hum... – Blake a encarava intensamente.  
- Você, hum... Anda me parecendo triste...  
- O mais triste é quando você percebe que perdeu alguém que ama...  
- Não quero falar deste assunto! – Ela soltava o braço dele e levantava-se.  
- Você nunca quer falar! Qual é Ash eu te beijei!  
- Já disse que não quero falar sobre isso!  
- Você me beijou!  
- EU ESTAVA FORA DE MIM!!!  
- É tão ruim sentir algo além de amizade por mim? – Blake falara magoado levantando-se com dificuldade.  
- Eu não disse isso!  
- Mas lendo as entrelinhas é isso que quer dizer! – O sonserino se exaltava.  
- Para com isso... – Ashlee o encarava magoada.  
- Eu não tenho vergonha de admitir que me apaixonei pela minha melhor amiga Ashlee... Sou homem o suficiente para admitir que nunca fui um exemplo de pessoa, eu gosto de você! Não sei porque, não sei como... Mas eu gosto ok? E quer saber... Você também gosta de mim!

A garota o encarou com os olhos encharcados de lágrimas, Blake a olhava intensamente e aquele olhar dele de expectativa era de matar qualquer um. Ela abriu a boca várias vezes para lhe responder algo que ela não sabia o que, no entanto a voz não saía. Fora então que eles começaram a ouvir passos, ambos viraram-se assustados para trás, a parede ao lado de ambos abriu-se assim que eles viram um imenso trasgo atrás deles, Blake agarrara a mão de Ashlee e correra em direção da parede aberta, o Trasgo balançava seu bastão nas mãos e destruía as paredes ao lado. Blake sentia-se tonto, o veneno queimava em seu corpo como fogo, as mãos de Ashlee enlaçadas as suas de certa forma lhe confortavam, até que eles chegaram em um lugar sem saída.

- Estamos sem saída! – Ashlee falava desesperada. – Se ao menos essa droga funcionasse! – Ela sacudia a varinha.

Blake vira o trasgo aparecer a sua frente, puxou Ash para mais próximo que pudera de si e beijou-lhe a boca com fervor, a garota assustou-se com a reação do garoto, na mesma velocidade que ele colara os lábios ao dela, ele os separara.

- Eu te amo... – Ele murmurara.

Ele empunhara a varinha, se fosse morrer, iria morrer lutando! Foi algo surpreendente, a varinha do Sonserino brilhara magnificamente num tom amarelado, Blake não falara nada, no entanto um jato amarelo saíra da mesma atingindo o Trasgo e o transformando em pó. Blake olhara por cima dos ombros, Ashlee estava embasbacada, então ele caiu, caiu inconsciente no chão sujo do labirinto. A grifinória correra ao seu encontro, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente.

- Blake... – Ela chorava deitando sobre o corpo inerte do garoto.  
O chão debaixo deles desaparecera, transformando-se em grama, ao redor deles apareciam árvores, Ashlee apenas chorou, sentia a pele de Blake ficando gelada e seu coração bater cada vez mais devagar.

- Não morre... Blake... – Ashlee o sacudía. – Por favor... BLAKEEEEEE!!!!

O berro da garota ecoara por todo labirinto, um berro de desespero e dor. Megan arrepiou-se por inteira, Harry encarara os olhos azuis da amiga assustado, Megan tremia sentia medo.

- Eu ouvi um grito, sinto que algo de ruim está para acontecer... – Ela falara nervosa.  
- Eu também... – Harry encarava os lados. – Eu também...  
- O que vamos fazer? Temos que ajudar os outros...  
- Eu não sei... – Harry abaixava a cabeça.  
- Não abaixe a cabeça Potter! – Megan tocava-lhe o queixo com o dedo. – Lembra o que seu pai te ensinou? Nunca abaixe a cabeça, seja qual for à situação...  
- Eu não saberia o que fazer sem você aqui... – O moreno sorrira fracamente.  
- Eu sei que você não vive sem mim! – A garota sorria abertamente. – Vamos, temos que encontrar uma saída...

Megan puxava Harry, ambos andavam pelos corredores do labirinto, o moreno sentira admiração pela ruiva, sim... Era raro ver alguém, enfrentar uma situação daquelas com tanta tranqüilidade. Meg era baixinha, mas parecia ser uma gigante por sua bravura, se ele podia sempre confiar em alguém era nela. A garota sorrira levemente para ele, não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, mas estava achando Harry mais interessante de uns tempos para os outros, ela que jurou jamais se apaixonar. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos, foi quando ela o olhara, havia algo atrás de Harry um tipo de manto negro, sabia que a varinha não estava funcionando, mas tentaria mesmo assim.

- HARRY ABAIXA!!! – Ela berrara.

Uma luz laranja cercara a varinha da garota e o jato de luz atacara o tal manto negro, Harry correra sacando a própria varinha, assustou-se ao ver o manto negro revidar o feitiço de Meg e este a acertar em cheio, a fazendo bater a cabeça contra a parede e cair inconsciente.

- MEGAN!!! – Ele berrara tentando correr até a garota sendo impedido pelo manto negro. – FILHO DA MÃEEE!!!

Sem pensar duas vezes o moreno enfiara a própria varinha no manto, sua varinha adquirira uma luz avermelhada e uma explosão fizera o manto desaparecer e Harry voar longe caindo inconsciente ao lado de Megan, ele certamente teve alguns ossos quebrados após aquilo.

Amy sentia-se extremamente confortável e quente, abriu os olhos levemente, estava enrolada em uma camisa bastante suja e bem maior que si, olhou ao seu redor, Carter estava de costas a ela, suas costas cheia de cicatrizes, algumas até abertas, ele parecia tentar abrir uma parede feita completamente de pedra, parecia que eles estavam presos em algum tipo de poço. Ela sentou-se com dificuldade o encarando, pigarreou para chamar sua atenção o que fez o sonserino virar-se.

- Onde estamos? – Ela perguntara fracamente.  
- Em uma espécie de poço, magia não funciona aqui... – Ele falara cansado.  
- Droga... – Ela muxoxara. – Obrigada pela blusa...  
- Pode ficar se a tirar vai sentir frio... – Ele falara virando de costas para a garota e fitando a outra parede.  
- Desde quando um Sonserino se preocupa com uma Grifinória?  
- Eu não estou me preocupando com você, estou evitando que você fique tremendo de frio e reclamando em minha cabeça! – Ele falara um tom arrastado.  
- Você é realmente incrível! – Ela girara os olhos tentando se levantar. – Ai! – Ela muxoxara.

Carter voltara o olhar para ela, a garota pôde ver a preocupação nos olhos do rapaz, mas do jeito que ele era, negaria até o fim que estava preocupado com ela.

- Ai meu joelho... – Ela reclamara.

Ele a olhou sério e caminhou até a mesma agachando e rasgando um pedaço da blusa que dera para ela, puxando em seguida o joelho da mesma sem nenhuma delicadeza e fazendo um tipo de curativo.

- Isso vai imobiliza-lo por um tempo... – Ele falara friamente.

Amy ficou o encarando de cenho franzido, ele parecia extremamente magoado com ela, respirou fundo e encostou em uma pedra da parede o que fez a mesma abrir-se e revelar uma imensa sala, Carter a encarou com os olhos arregalados, Amy levantou-se com dificuldade, ambos adentraram tal sala que possuía uma estrutura muito antiga. No centro da sala um imenso espelho prateado com dourado, ao redor da sala podia-se ver várias estátuas em formas de serpentes. Amy caminhou até frente ao espelho, enquanto Carter analisava tais estatuas.

- Deve ser alguma sala relacionada a Sonserina... – Ele encarava a serpente de olhos de esmeralda.

Amy encarava séria o espelho, fora quando uma imagem destorcida aparecera no espelho, uma mulher um pouco mais velha que ela, mas com a mesma aparência, a mulher sorria abertamente.

- Amyy... – A mulher a chamava e lhe oferecia a mão.  
- Que é você? – a garota perguntava sentindo um aperto no coração.  
- Venha Amy... – A mulher tornava a chama-la.

Carter encarara a garota hipnotizada pelo espelho, sabia que já havia visto aquele espelho em algum lugar, fora quando lembrou-se, O Espelho dos Demônios, tal espelho tinha ligação com o inferno e fazia com que os Bruxos malignos do passado se ligassem com os bruxos de magia branca e fizessem com que suas almas fossem devoradas, ele vira a Grifinória erguer a mão como se fosse adentrar o espelho e sentiu um desespero nunca sentido antes.

- AMYYYYYY!!!! – O garoto berrara.

Ele correra como louco em direção a garota e vira um homem sombrio no espelho, ele segurava o reflexo de Amy pelo pescoço.

- SOLTE-A! – Carter ordenava.  
- Você não manda no mundo dos mortos garoto...  
- EU MANDEI SOLTÁ-LA!!! – Ele berrara mais uma vez.

O homem dentro do espelho erguera os olhos assustado, uma luz negra começara a cercar o corpo de Carter, e os olhos do mesmo estavam ficando num verde intenso.

- O que um Herdeiro das Trevas quer tanto com uma garotinha como esta? – O homem perguntara com os lábios crispados.

Conforme o ódio de Carter aumentava a luz negra aumentava, até que o homem desaparecera do espelho e o corpo de Amy caíra estatelado no chão, logo um homem com cara de cobra surgira frente ao espelho, tal homem possuía olhos vermelhos cor de sangue e uma aparência sombria.

- Pode tentar fugir, mas não conseguirá negar o que você é... – O homem com cara de cobra falava.

A luz negra emanada pelo corpo do garoto estraçalhara todo o espelho, os olhos que estavam verdes intensos voltavam a cor castanho esverdeado, ele sentia todo seu corpo doer, Amy abrira os olhos e se assustara ao ver Carter com tanta energia das trevas em volta de si, ela levantara-se com dificuldade o encarando.

- Você... – Ela falara assustada.  
- Sou o mal em pessoa... – Carter falara fracamente caindo sentado no chão fazendo toda energia desaparecer.  
- Impo... Impossível! Você é o Trent!  
- Sou o Herdeiro das Trevas, e matarei todos os bruxos que não quiserem seguir o lado das Trevas...

Os olhos de Carter demonstravam o quanto ele temia aquilo, Amy caminhara vacilante até ele caindo em cima do mesmo e o encarando.

- Você é Carter Trent, melhor amigo do meu irmão e o cara que sempre acaba me salvando... – Ela falava segurando a face do garoto para encara-la.

Carter engolira seco quando sentira a garota colar os próprios lábios nos seus, fora como se todo ódio que ele sentira a segundos antes, transformara-se em paz e em tranqüilidade, como se Amy conseguisse controlar todo o mal que havia dentro de si. Ele a abraçou fortemente enquanto a beijava, ao terminar o beijo ele a abraçou contra o peito e chorou, sim ele chorou. Derramou as lágrimas que queria derramar desde pequeno, lágrimas de tristeza, dor e desespero.

- Eu vou ficar ao seu lado sempre... – Amy falara tristemente.

_I don't know your face no more_

**Eu não reconheço seu rosto mais**

_Or feel the touch that I adore_

**Ou sinto seu toque que eu adoro**

_I don't know your face no more_

**Eu não reconheço seu rosto mais**

_It's just a place, I'm looking for_

**É apenas um lugar a qual procuro**

Se podia ver os cabelos ruivos de Suzan encostados no peito nu de Draco, a mão do mesmo segurando o pano ensangüentado, ambos de olhos cerrados, ambos pareciam exaustos.

_We might as well be strangers in another town_

**Nós também podemos ser desconhecidos em outra cidade**

_We might as well be living in a different world_

**Nós também podemos viver num mundo diferente**

_We might as well..._

**Nós também podemos**

_We might as well..._

**Nós também podemos**

_We might as well..._

**Nós também podemos**

Ashlee chorava sobre o corpo inerte de Blake, passando o dedo indicador sobre o lábio do garoto, o encarava, ele ainda de olhos fechados e colara os lábios aos dele.

- Volta pra mim...

_I don't know your thoughts these days_

**Eu não sei seus pensamentos nestes dias**

_We're strangers in an empty space_

**Nós somos desconhecidos num espaço vazio**

_I don't understand your heart_

**Eu não entendo seu coração**

_It's easier, to be apart_

**É mais fácil estar separado**

Os corpos desmaiados de Megan e Harry no chão sujo do labirinto, ambos com machucados visíveis, no entanto pareciam estar com o melhor sonho de todos, pareciam relaxados e tranqüilos.

_We might as well be strangers in another town_

**Nós também podemos ser desconhecidos em outra cidade**

_We might as well be living in a different world_

**Nós também podemos viver num mundo diferente**

_We might as well..._

**Nós também podemos**

_We might as well..._

**Nós também podemos**

_We might as well be strangers_

**Nós também podemos ser desconhecidos**

_Be strangers_

**Sermos desconhecidos**

Amy adormecera sobre o corpo de Carter, escutando as batidas do coração do garoto, enquanto ele acariciava os cabelos loiros da mesma. Ele agora sabia que realmente não poderia mudar nada sobre si, ele era do mal e isto era fato.

_For all I know of you now..._

**Por tudo que eu sei que você sabe...**

_For all I know of you now..._

**Por tudo que eu sei que você sabe...**

_For all I know of you now…_

**Por tudo que eu sei que você sabe...**

_For all I know of you now..._

**Por tudo que eu sei que você sabe...**

No entanto, ao estar com Amy sentira que poderia evitar tudo de ruim que poderia fazer, ao estar com ela se sentia menos imundo, menos cruel, se sentia apenas... Humano.


	10. You

**N/A: **Ando com muita pressa, e não posso responder os coments, perdão mesmo! Peço para me add no msn quem quiser perguntar qualquer coisa da fic, o e-mail está no meu profile! Apropósito a música inserida na fic é You de Switchfoot

**You**

A imagem daquele labirinto havia desaparecido assim que três mulheres apareceram no mesmo local, ambas altas e imponentes, ambas vestidas de preto e com as varinhas erguidas, olhavam atentamente para aqueles oito jovens ali deitados inconscientes.

- Anotou Katty? – Samantha perguntava enquanto abaixava-se e retirava os cabelos ruivos da face de Megan.  
- Sim, eu terminei de anotar... – Respondia Katty apontando a varinha para o céu murmurando um feitiço.  
- Acha que Hera é capaz de levar esta carta até o Sr. Potter sem chamar atenção? – Samantha tornava a perguntar.  
- Ela foi domesticada para não chamar atenção Sam! Esqueceu que acima de tudo eu sou uma cantora de sucesso? Imagina se minhas cartas pessoais fossem interditadas por fãs malucos? – A mulher falava indignada quando uma bela coruja marrom de olhos negros pousava em seu braço. – Vá e leve até o Sr. Harry Potter!

A coruja tomara a carta no bico e voara pela imensidão, Rachel nem desviara o olhar para as amigas, apenas estava séria fitando dois jovens, Carter e Amy estavam abraçados e pareciam estar dormindo o sono dos anjos.

- Vamos ter problemas... – A mulher falava séria mostrando as plantas ao redor de Carter completamente mortas.

Os olhos fechados delicados se abriram revelando-se azuis intensos tocados pelos raios de Sol daquela manhã de domingo, Amy esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos e sentou-se na cama onde repousava, olhou ao redor, estava cercada por um cortinado muito branco, não trajava mais as roupas do dia anterior, mas sim um pijama muito confortável da cor lilás, olhou para as mãos e para o resto do corpo, cheios de curativos e ferimentos. Não... O dia anterior não havia sido um de seus sonhos malucos, havia sido real. Sentia-se exausta como se algo lhe tivesse sugado as forças, não conseguia nem erguer a mão para abrir o cortinado, na verdade nem fora preciso já que uma mulher o abrira e a olhara carinhosamente.

- Oh! Você acordou... – Falara Nana a nova enfermeira.  
- Sim... – A garota respondera com uma voz rouca.  
- Oh, pobrezinha deve estar exausta! Um milagre estarem vivos, realmente um milagre!  
- Sra. Nana... – Amy falava fechando os olhos. – Como viemos parar aqui?  
- A professora Kian junto da professora Wood os trouxe para cá, os encontraram feridos nas extremidades de Hogsmead, vocês deixaram todos nós muito preocupados...  
- Onde estão os outros? – Ela tornava abrir os olhos lentamente.  
- Ainda estão adormecidos, não se preocupe querida todos estão bem... Você deve descansar agora!

A loirinha fechara os olhos novamente, seu corpo inteiro estava dolorido, ela precisava apenas dormir só mais um pouco...

- Eu sei que... Que ás coisas no Labirinto ficaram confusas...

Uma voz chorosa sussurrava ao lado do leito de Amy, a loira abrira os olhos lentamente abrindo uma pequena fresta do cortinado, Ashlee estava sentada na cama de Blake acariciando seus cabelos castanhos, o Sonserino estava mais pálido do que o normal, parecia estar mais morto do que vivo...

- Minha mãe... Minha mãe sempre diz que nós só damos valor quando perdemos algo, e eu não quero te perder... – A garota limpava uma lágrima teimosa. – Aquela enfermeira maluca disse que até a Amy já despertou por alguns segundos, e você ainda nada... Já faz um dia inteiro e você não acorda Blake! Mas que inferno! – Ela levantava-se da cama ficando de costas para o garoto adormecido. – Primeiro você fala que me ama e depois... Depois quase morre, ou melhor, fica nessa aparência morto-vivo! Isso... Isso é... Droga! Volta logo!  
- Ash… - Amy a chamara baixinho.

Os olhos verdes esmeraldas da Grifinória brilharam intensamente ao ver Amy do outro lado do cortinado, ela fungou como para segurar um choro, no entanto não conseguira por muito tempo, já que puxara o cortinado da amiga por completo e desabara no colo da mesma chorando tudo aquilo que tinha para chorar.

- Hey! Você anda na TPM? A Ash que eu conheço não é de chorar assim... – Amy falava carinhosa enquanto fazia cafuné na amiga.  
- A Ashlee que você conhece viu seus melhores amigos quase morrerem, acho que você pode dar um desconto pra ela não é? – Ashlee erguia a cabeça e limpava umas lágrimas sorrindo levemente.  
- Mas estamos vivos... – Amy sorria de volta. – O que houve com o Blake?  
- Muito veneno em seu corpo, está todo espalhado, ajudaria se ele despertasse, mas... Mas ele não acorda! – Ashlee segurava o choro mais uma vez.  
- E os outros como estão?  
- Draco está com uma cicatriz enorme na barriga, ah! E o belo rosto de bebê dele está com um tremendo machucado na bochecha esquerda... Suzan se diz culpada por ele estar ferido assim, e bem ela está com alguns arranhões, parece que seu irmão cuidou bem dela... Harry e Megan estão com machucados na cabeça, mas não se preocupe, não perderam a memória! Estão bem! – Ashlee sorria fracamente. – E por último eu, que fiquei bem só com alguns arranhões de nada...  
- Você não falou do Trent... – Amy franzia o cenho.  
- Não tem o que falar dele... – Ashlee abaixava a cabeça. – Pelo que sei ele está em uma área reservada, sobre os cuidados dos professores, Draco entrou numa briga feia contra a professora Kian por causa disto, seu irmão anda se sentindo sozinho...

Draco estava sentado em sua cama olhando intensamente pela janela, estava sozinho pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, Carter havia sumido e Blake, este não acordava de jeito nenhum, sentia-se furioso por isto, detestava a Ala Hospitalar! Queria sair dali e ver o que estava acontecendo, queria noticias de seu pai, no entanto não as tinha...

- Oi... – Amy tocava-lhe o ombro.  
- Oi... – Draco respondera a encarando com um leve sorriso. – Devo soltar fogos de artifício por você estar bem?  
- Hum... Não... Acho que um abraço já basta... – A loirinha sorria levemente abraçando o irmão e recebendo um beijo na testa. – Soube que protegeu a Su...  
- Fiz o que qualquer um faria... – Ele dava os ombros. – Você esteve com Carter no Labirinto, ele...  
- Ele me salvou... – Amy encarava o irmão. – Devo muito a ele...  
- Trent posando de Herói, Blake desacordado sem tagarelar em minha cabeça, Merlim que mundo foi esse que eu acordei?  
- Draco... – Amy sorria fracamente. – Estou preocupada, algumas coisas andam acontecendo... Coisas fora do normal...  
- Papai nos disse há alguns anos lembra-se? Algo estava para acontecer e nós deveríamos estar preparados...  
- Sinto falta dele... – A loirinha enterrava a cabeça no colo do irmão.  
- Eu também sinto... – Draco falara carinhosamente.

Na cabana de Hagrid uma movimentação diferente fazia com que um par de olhos castanhos esverdeados abrisse e olhasse a sua volta, Hagrid parecia cozinhar algo enquanto Firenze o olhava intensamente e três bruxas brincavam com suas varinhas nos dedos.

- Ótimo, um gigante, um cavalo, três mulheres... Cadê as fadas e os gnomos? – Carter ironizava sentando-se na cama com dificuldade.  
- Seja bem vindo ao mundo Sr. Trent... – Firenze sorria levemente.  
- Obrigado Alazão! – Carter sorria debochado.  
- Coma isto Carter, vai lhe ajudar a recuperar as forças... – Hagrid o empurrava um prato de sopa.  
- Essa sopa, está azul... – Carter apontava com cara de nojo para a mesma.  
- Não quer dizer que não esteja gostosa! – Hagrid se fazia de ofendido.  
- Coma logo Trent, temos algumas coisas a conversar... – Rachel encarava o aluno.  
- Estou sem fome... – Carter colocava de lado o prato de sopa e encarava as mulheres. – E estou a todos os ouvidos!

Rachel sorriu levemente, Sam apenas se remexera na cadeira na qual estava sentada e Katty encarava o sonserino com uma expressão de dúvida evidente na face, Hagrid puxava uma cadeira e sentava-se ao lado da cama do rapaz e Firenze se mantinha indiferente a situação, como se já tivesse previsto aquilo antes.

- Diga-se Sr. Trent, porque você um Sonserino de elite, Herdeiro das Trevas, salvara uma Grifinória cujo poder é uma das maiores magias Brancas do mundo Bruxo? – Rachel perguntava séria.  
- Onde ela está? – Carter ignorava a pergunta.  
- Então você realmente tem um interesse particular em Amy? – Samantha se manifestava. – Um bruxo das trevas e uma bruxa do bem... Grande ironia!  
- Onde ela está? – Carter franzia o cenho aumentando o tom de voz, todos ali sentiram os pêlos de seus corpos arrepiarem-se ao ver os olhos castanhos esverdeados adquirirem um verde intenso.  
- Ela está bem Carter, não se preocupe... – Hagrid o tocava amigavelmente no ombro. – Apenas com alguns ferimentos, mas nada para se preocupar...  
- E os outros? – O sonserino perguntava acalmando-se.  
- Estão todos bem... – Hagrid respondia carinhoso.  
- Então você ama Amy não é? – Katty falava com um carinho indescritível. – Você a salvou do espelho da morte...  
- Ela é a irmã do meu melhor amigo... – Carter falava sentindo as bochechas corarem, porque ele estava se sentindo tão idiota assim por causa daquela loira irritante.  
- Sr. Trent não podemos negar que você não é das Trevas, que é um perigo não só para si mesmo como para todos os alunos desta escola... – Rachel falava séria. – Entretanto, não podemos negar que você salvou Amy Malfoy, e que tem uma amizade muito forte por outros alunos desta escola, características de um bruxo de magia branca, o ponto que eu quero chegar Sr.Trent, é que está em dúvida... Seu sangue briga com sua alma...

Carter estava sério e impaciente, ele já sabia de toda aquela palhaçada que Rachel estava falando, era como falar que Papai Noel não existe! O sonserino olhou para as flores da casa de Hagrid todas estavam mortas, e ele sabia que era por sua causa, baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

- Você está entre dois planos... – Katty falara séria. – O plano de Herdeiro das Trevas e o Plano de Guerreiro da Luz...  
- Conhece a história sobre as seis armas dos fundadores de Hogwarts? – Sam perguntava ao rapaz.  
- Antes de você aparecer eu sempre dormia em história da magia sabe? – Carter sorria sarcástico.  
- Tudo aconteceu quando os quatro fundadores de Hogwarts perceberam que eles precisariam muito mais para proteger sua escola do que simples magia e varinhas, cada um deles criou uma arma, no entanto Salazar Slyntherin querendo demonstrar sua força criou mais de uma arma, criou duas! A espada e o machado... Salazar nunca fora visto como um bruxo bom ou um bruxo mau, sempre se encaixava no meio termo, então em uma reunião os quatro fundadores uniram suas forças criando mais uma arma, no entanto esta era formada pelos quarto, foi assim que surgiu a Foice do Destino. Os anos se passaram e batalhas vieram, algumas destas armas foram usadas em algumas Guerras Bruxas, como por exemplo a espada de Godric... Mas a Foice jamais fora usada, ela fora deixada nos confins do mundo Bruxo onde nem o bem nem o mal tem poder, onde ambos são iguais, acontece que hoje enfrentamos sérias circunstancias, precisamos de todas as armas possíveis, pois o que sabemos é que...  
- Que as Trevas estão se reerguendo pela última vez e com mais força do que nunca... – Carter finalizara.  
- Queremos você ao nosso lado Sr. Trent... – Firenze finalmente se manifestava. – Sabemos o risco que corremos lhe falando sobre a Foice do Destino, afinal se você for para o lado sombrio, terá uma das armas mais poderosas do mundo bruxo em suas mãos...  
- Esta arma é capaz de revelar que eu sou realmente? – Carter franzia o cenho.  
- Sim... Pois ela tem o bem e o mal encravados na mesma, ela dirá qual é sua essência... – Rachel encarava o garoto.  
- As trevas estão se apossando do meu corpo a cada dia que passa... – O sonserino indicava as flores mortas. – Vai ter uma hora que não vou conseguir controlar, preciso da localização e de como fazer para chegar até essa Foice o mais rápido possível!  
- Tem medo de machucar alguém em especial? – Katty o encarava como uma mãe.  
- Já perdi todos meus familiares, alguns dei Graças a Merlim por terem morrido... No entanto... Não quero perder e nem machucar ninguém... – O garoto voltava a deitar-se.  
- Durma mais um pouco garoto, prometo que trabalharemos duro para achar a localização da Foice... – Firenze falava gentilmente indicando para que todos saíssem e deixasse o sonserino descansar.

Uma coruja de penugem marrom pousara na janela de uma mansão, uma senhora de cabelos ruivos indicara o braço para a coruja, mas esta apenas voara para dentro da casa pousando apenas frente a um senhor de orbes verdes escondidos por um óculos.

- Obrigado... – Harry apanhava a carta do bico da coruja.  
- Noticias de nossos netos? – Gina adentrava a sala encarando o marido.  
- Aquelas três são mais competentes do que imaginei... – Harry sorria com o canto dos lábios. – Conseguiram identificar a motivação de cada um deles e as armas que usarão na grande batalha...

O velho Potter jogara a carta para sua esposa, esta franzira o cenho ao ler o conteúdo:

Determinação – Espada da Slyntherin – Draco Malfoy II  
Coragem – Espada de Griffyndor – Harry Potter II  
Sabedoria – Arco e Flecha de Ravenclaw – Suzan Zabine  
Lealdade – Bumerangue Huple-Puff – Megan Weasley  
Sinceridade – Machado Slyntherin – Blake Zabine.  
Esperança – Lança La Blanck – Amy Malfoy  
Honra – Foice do Destino – Carter Trent.

- Harry... A Foice...  
- Certamente Carter irá atrás dela, lembra o que James nos disse? Ele disse que Cold achava que o rapaz tinha algo de especial... E devemos ser maduros para perceber que quase nunca Cold errou sobre uma pessoa...  
- Eu temo por nossos filhos e netos Harry! Até quando nossa família vai estar entre batalhas?  
- Infelizmente eu não posso te responder isto minha querida... – Harry abraçara a mulher gentilmente.

Amy nunca se sentira tão impaciente quanto naquele dia de segunda feira, se sentia terrível por ter traído Harry com Carter dentro do labirinto, e sentia-se pior ainda por só pensar no sonserino, aquela Ala Hospitalar realmente não estava ajudando muito. Respirou fundo quando Harry sentara em sua cama e tentara a beijar, esquivou-se e encarou os olhos azuis do rapaz com tristeza.

- Você anda distante... – O moreno falara tristemente.  
- Muita coisa acontecendo de uma vez só... – Tentava se justificar a loira.  
- Você antes não era de se preocupar com o Trent...  
- Quem disse que eu estou preocupada com ele? – Amy franzia o cenho.  
- Vi você perguntando para a Sra. Nana sobre ele mais de cinco vezes hoje, e olha que ainda é de manhã!  
- Você anda escutando minhas conversas?  
- Eu não sei o que aconteceu naquele Labirinto, ou até antes dele, o que eu sei é que você e o Trent andam estranhos! Acha que eu não percebi a fúria dele quando soube que estávamos juntos? Ou a troca de olhares de vocês? Ou melhor, de você evitando o encarar nos olhos? Eu não sou idiota Amy!  
- Eu... – A garota mordia o lábio inferior.  
- Por Merlim não me coloque no meio de vocês! Se querem se matar, se amar seja lá o que for, não me coloque no meio como desculpa para não fazer o que seu coração manda!  
- Não é bem assim! Eu...  
- Você gosta de mim, é eu sei... Mas não ama como eu te amo! – O moreno franzia o cenho. – Pare de mentir para si mesma, talvez assim você pare de se magoar e magoar os outros...  
- Harry eu... Eu sinto muito... – Amy abaixara a cabeça quando uma lágrima escorrera de seus olhos.  
- Olhe o lado bom... – O moreno forçava um sorriso. – Nós somos o casal que namorou por menos tempo em Hogwarts...  
- Harry...  
- Bem, eu me sinto bem! Se a Sra. Nana perguntar diga que eu fui para a sala comunal da Grifinória...

Ele beijara a testa da loirinha e saíra pelo cortinado branco, Amy engolira seco, Harry estava magoado por demais, ferido por demais e a culpa fora toda dela.

Ashlee ainda estava lá, ao lado da cama de Blake quando o cortinado fora aberto e uma garota de olhos negros e cabelos loiros a fitara com desprezo, Annett tinha um ar de superioridade esbanjado pelas sonserinas.

- Finalmente eu posso ver meu namorado! – Ela caminhara até o lado do garoto.  
- Afaste-se dele! – Ash apontava sua varinha.  
- Poupe-me Potter! Ele é meu namorado, você é que está de intrusa aqui!  
- Escute você Annett! Se encostar nele eu juro que vai ficar uns três anos no St.Mungus!

Ambas tinham olhares ferozes como duas felinas prestes a se atacarem a qualquer segundo, fora quando os olhos verdes escuros de Blake abriram-se, ambas voltaram o olhar para o sonserino que sentava-se com dificuldade na cama, os olhos de Ashlee lacrimejaram como nunca e antes que ela pudesse dar um abraço daqueles no sonserino, Annett o beijara, e ele deixara ser beijado, assim que ela descolara os lábios dos dele, Ashlee o encarou tristemente.

- Blake...  
- Acho que você já sabe do meu namoro com a Annett não é? – Ele falara amargo.

Os olhos verdes da garota arregalaram-se, ela sentia o coração se destroçar a cada caricia que Annett fazia no mesmo.

- Sejam felizes... – Ashlee falara magoada saindo pelo cortinado.

Blake suspirou tristemente, ele tinha seu orgulho! E o que Ash fez? O fez o jogar o orgulho fora para levar mais um fora da garota, não iria ficar atrás dela para sempre! Não iria ficar mal para sempre! Ele era um sonserino acima de tudo! Seus pensamentos foram desviados pelo cortinado sendo aberto pela Sra. Nana que o olhava carinhosa, e logo atrás dela Draco aparecera com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

- Pensei que iria dormir para sempre! – O loiro sorria debochado.  
- Eu não iria dar este gostinho para você! – Blake piscava maroto olhando ao redor. – Cadê o terceiro mosqueteiro? Onde tá o Trent?

Os olhos de Draco tornaram-se tristes novamente, e os dois sonserinos pareciam trocar informações pelos olhares. Fora questão de segundos até Blake saltar da cama e apanhar sua varinha, Draco sorrira maroto e correra apanhando a própria varinha, sobre protestos da enfermeira ambos saíram na Ala Hospitalar de pijamas, Suzan prendia uma boa gargalhada ao ver o irmão e o loiro saindo da Ala Hospitalar com Nana atrás deles resmungando e esbravejando.

- CARTIEEEEEEEEEEE CADE VOCÊEEEEE??? – Blake berrava pelos corredores.  
- CARTIZITOOOO???? – Draco o acompanhava.

Os alunos que estavam em aula naquela segunda feira abriram as portas e correram para os corredores para ver o que estava acontecendo, Harry que estava no meio do corredor sorriu levemente, Draco e Blake sabiam quebrar o gelo de uma forma assustadora. Os dois sonserinos desceram até os jardins ainda procurando o amigo, fora quando viram de longe saindo da cabana de Hagrid, um moreno alto de olhos muito verdes, Carter estava lá...

- CARTER!!! SEU LOBO FEDIDO DE UMA FIGA!!! – Blake transformava-se em um Labrador e correra em direção ao amigo.

Carter fora derrubado pelo labrador negro que não parava de morde-lhe e lamber-lhe a cara.

- ECA! SAI DAQUI VIRA-LATA! FICOU LOUCO? - Ele resmungava empurrando o cachorro de cima de si.  
- Assim você magoa os sentimentos caninos dele... – Draco sorria maroto oferecendo a mão para o amigo.  
- Eu vou quebrar o focinho dele se ele me lamber de novo! – Carter limpava a cara.  
- Essa magoou Cartie! – Blake voltava ao normal.  
- O que você 'tava fazendo na cabana do Hagrid? – Draco franzia o cenho.  
- Não sabia? Eu virei gay e me apaixonei por um velho meio gigante! – Carter girava os olhos. – O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU TAVA FAZENDO LÁ???  
- Sendo cuidado por causa de seus ferimentos? – Blake respondia sorridente.  
- Eu não sabia que você havia virado gay! – Draco debochava. – Acho que terá de parar de andar conosco, vai que se apaixona por mim?  
- Você não faz meu tipo Drakie! – Carter batia levemente no ombro do amigo.

Amy assistia a tudo da janela da Ala Hospitalar, vira o sorriso imenso nos lábios de Suzan e o sorriso triste nos lábios de Ashlee, do outro lado vira Megan sorrindo carinhosa para si, o importante era que estavam todos bem.

Foi na manhã de terça feira que a Sra. Nana liberou as garotas da Ala Hospitalar, já que os garotos haviam sumido dali a tempos. Suzan andava tranqüila na tarde de terça feira pelos corredores, lembrava-se de como fora estranho estar naquele labirinto, e de como estava sendo um saco ser parada por todos os alunos curiosos querendo saber o que aconteceu ali, finalmente o corredor estava vazio, sem ninguém para atormenta-la, até começar a escutar passos a suas costas.

- Não acredito... – Resmungou para si mesma virando-se. – EU NÃO VOU EXPLICAR O QUE ACONTECEU LÁ! – Berrara ela assustando-se ao ver a face de Draco.

O loiro erguera uma sobrancelha e sorriu com o canto dos lábios, a ruiva sentiu as bochechas arderem ao vê-lo ali parado a sua frente.

- Bem, eu estava lá! Então acho que não perguntaria isso... – Draco sorrira sarcástico.  
- Acontece que toda Hogwarts resolveu me amolar! – Suzan girava os olhos. – Desculpa...  
- Digamos que você anda tendo seu momento de fama, no começo é ruim, mas depois você se acostuma... – Draco encostava-se em uma estátua.  
- Falou a voz da razão! O famoso Draco Malfoy II! – Suzan debochava.  
- Sabe, você anda convivendo muito com seu irmão! – Ele sorria maroto. – E então? Já sabe com quem que vai para o baile?  
- Erick me chamou assim que eu sai da Ala Hospitalar, fiquei de pensar... – Ela encostava-se na parede.  
- Kunis? Argh! Pensei que tinha bom gosto ruiva! – Draco fazia cara de nojo.

Suzan girara os olhos, era estranho ela e Draco terem uma conversa descente, encarou o garoto com o canto dos olhos, ele desencostara da estátua e ficara frente a ela, colocando uma mão na parede como a encurralando, os olhos azuis dele encaravam os castanhos dela de maneira avassaladora.

- E com quem você sugere que eu vá? – Suzan o desafiava.  
- Bem...

O loiro nem conseguira terminar a frase já que sentira alguém saltar de cavalinho em suas costas, Suzan franzira o cenho ao ver Kira soltar-se do loiro e o beijar de maneira feroz nos lábios. A ruiva esbravejou como se já soubesse que o loiro sempre seria aquele mulherengo idiota e escroto de sempre! E pensar que ela, Suzan Zabine, Grifinória estava pensando em sair com ele, ou até quem sabe ir ao baile com ele! Girou os calcanhares saindo dali.

- Suzan! Espera eu... – Draco a chamara em vão encarando com desgosto Kira que estava presa em seu pescoço – Dá para soltar?  
- Ah qual é Drakie! – Kira o beijara novamente. – Senti sua falta... – Ela mordia o lóbulo da orelha do mesmo.  
- Eu não estou afim ok? – Ele soltava-se dos braços da sonserina.  
- Mas EU estou! – Ela o jogava contra a parede.  
- Qual é Kira, eu preciso falar com ela... – Draco girava os olhos.  
- Depois você fala, agora você é meu! – Ela olhava para a parede onde formara uma porta, assim a abrindo e puxando o loiro para dentro. – Você só saíra daqui quando eu estiver satisfeita... – Ela sorrira maldosa dentro de um quarto muito luxuoso o derrubando em uma cama.

Harry estava lá no corujal olhando o nada quando escutara passos atrás de si, assim que virara-se dera de cara com os olhos azuis e os cabelos flamejantes de Megan, a garota o olhava com um carinho indescritível.

- Você e a loira terminaram mesmo não é?  
- Sim... – Harry passava as mãos pelos cabelos.  
- Olhe o lado bom, agora além de ter sobrevivido ao labirinto sombrio você é o cara que teve o namoro mais rápido de toda a história de Hogwarts! – Megan sorria abertamente fazendo Harry sorrir também.  
- Sabe acho que você bateu a cabeça forte demais! – Ele sorria maroto.  
- Minha cabeça vai bem obrigado! – Megan mostrava a língua.  
- Parece que os Potter's não andam com sorte no amor... Lily e Jay brigaram esta manhã e ele passou a tarde me alugando falando como reconciliar com ela, Ashlee e Blake tinham tudo para darem certo, mas pelo visto não estão dando e eu... Eu me ferrei com a Amy...  
- Digamos que vocês enfrentam uma fase negra na vida... – Megan sorria gentil. – Mas isso não quer dizer que será assim para sempre...

O moreno sorriu gentil abraçando a ruiva, ela sempre estava ali para ele nos momentos mais difíceis, sempre o ajudando e o fazendo sorrir, Megan surpreendeu-se com o abraço no entanto permitiu ser abraçada, gostava de ser enlaçada pelos braços protetores de Harry, aqueles braços fortes e carinhosos.

Amy subia em direção ao corujal, queria mandar uma carta a sua mãe quando vira Harry e Megan abraçados, a loira sorriu levemente e saiu dali pé ante pé não querendo interromper nada, descia as escadas e vira de longe Carter frente ao lago, jogando pedrinhas no mesmo. Respirou fundo e foi caminhando até ele parando em suas costas, Carter virou-se assustado ao vê-la ali.

- Oi... – Ela murmurava.  
- Oi... – Ele a encarava nos olhos.  
- Como... Como você está?  
- Sobrevivi... – Carter voltava a olhar para o lago.  
- Eu fiquei com medo de que...  
- De que acontecesse o pior? Sinto te decepcionar Loirinha, mas eu não sou fácil de morrer assim... – Ele virara-se sério para ela. – Fique longe de mim Amy...  
- Eu disse que não ficaria, que ficaria ao seu lado...  
- Não me importa o que você disse... – Ele falara sério. – Não quero ser responsável pela sua morte!  
- Eu não vou morrer por ficar ao seu lado!  
- Olhe para meus pés Amy! – Carter a cortara severo.

A garota olhara para a grama que cercava Carter, a grama estava morta, a garota abriu a boca categoricamente voltando o olhar para ele, sim ele era das trevas, mas isso não importava! Ele a salvara, e ela sentia algo por ele, algo forte, algo capaz de superar se ele era do bem ou do mal...

- Eu não me importo!  
- EU ME IMPORTO! – Ele vociferava. – Não se aproxime de mim novamente... – Ele sussurrara saindo dali a deixando sozinha.

Amy virara para encarar as costas de Carter, limpou uma lágrima teimosa e abaixou-se para ver a grama morta, fora apenas a garota tocar na mesma que esta ganhara vida. A verdade é que ela e Carter eram dois extremos, e ela sabia que era capaz de curar toda a dor, toda a tristeza e toda decepção e mesmo que ele não quisesse ela ficaria ao lado dele.

Ashlee andava cabisbaixa pelos corredores, ver Blake com Annett doía demais, e talvez fosse aquela dor que o Sonserino sentisse quando a vida com Matt, respirou fundo, não abaixaria a cabeça por qualquer coisa.

Draco saíra de dentro da sala precisa e correra por todo o castelo a procura da ruiva, só faltava procurar nos jardins e não dera outra, Suzan estava sentada num banco lendo algum livro no qual ela não desgrudava a atenção por sequer nem um segundo.

- Precisamos conversar... – Draco falara sério.  
- Não tenho nada para conversar com você! – A ruiva fechara o livro e levantara-se do banco sem encarar o loiro.  
- Hey! Da onde veio toda essa agressividade? – Ele a puxara pelo braço.  
- Me solta Draco! – Ela o encarava com raiva nos olhos. – Eu sabia que não devia confiar em você! Homem nenhum merece confiança!  
- Como é que é? – O loiro erguia ambas sobrancelhas.  
- Por que você não vai ficar com a Sian e me deixa em PAZ?  
- Hey! Ow! Calminha aí! – Draco a puxava para encarar em seus olhos. – Eu fui atacado tá legal?  
- Você não me deve satisfações de sua vida amorosa! E me solta! Você tá com cheiro de perfume de mulher! Todos os homens são idiotas!  
- Você não confia nos homens não por eles serem idiotas, mas por ter medo de amar!  
- E o que você sabe sobre o amor Draco?  
- Sei que eu te amo e você não vê! – O loiro esbravejara encarando os olhos da ruiva.

Ela parecia analisar cada feição do rosto dele, cada milímetro, ela não desviava os olhos castanhos dos olhos azuis por nada do mundo, ele soltara o braço da garota passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros demonstrando sua impaciência.

- Você não vê o quanto é importante para mim?  
- Isso tudo é besteira! – Suzan o encarava com raiva.  
- Que parte? – Ele franzia o cenho.  
- TUDO! – Ela virava de costas.  
- EU TE AMO! – Ele berrava ao vê-la se afastar.  
- PROVE! – Ela berrara com raiva adentrando o castelo.

Draco passara as mãos pelo rosto, aquela ruiva estava o tirando do sério, antes era só ele falar que gostava de uma garota que a mesma estava aos seus pés! Mas nãããoo a ruiva tinha que dificultar sua vida, tinha que manda-lo provar! Como ele faria isso? Não sabia nem provar que 2+2 era 4! Imagina provar seu amor pela ruiva! Girou os olhos, aquilo só podia ser brincadeira. Vira Carter passar por ele com uma cara de poucos amigos, puxou o braço do amigo o fazendo lhe encarar.

- Dia difícil Cartie? – Sorrira amarelo o loiro.  
- Nem me fale! – Carter girava os olhos.  
- Preciso... De hum... Sua ajuda...  
- Não me diga! – Carter sorria debochado. – Você? Precisando de mim? Que lindo!  
- Rá!Rá!Rá! Você é hilariamente patético! – Draco girava os olhos.  
- Sabe assim você não me convence a te ajudar... – Carter sorria irônico.  
- Eu preciso provar pra ruiva que amo ela!  
- Ahhh!!! Então você admite que está apaixonado pela Zabine?  
- Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu estou mais desesperado! – Draco franzia o cenho. – Quando eu fui convida-la pra ir ao baile comigo a Kira me atacou...  
- Ah... Os ciúmes femininos, você anda um sucesso em Hogwarts sabia?  
- CARTER! – Berrara Draco nervoso.  
- Ok, ok! Sem estresse! Vamos pensar em algo para que a ruiva acredite em você! – Carter sorria abertamente fazendo Draco revirar os olhos.

Blake andava sozinho pelo corredor, finalmente havia conseguido dar um "perdido" em Annett, não imaginava que aquela maluca conseguia ser tão insuportável, vira de longe Ashlee debruçada em uma janela vendo o Sol se pôr, ela parecia triste, mas ele não daria o braço a torcer, reparou que ela não notara sua presença e olhara profundamente para ela, ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos? Engoliu em seco e se aproximou.

- Ash...  
- Hum? – A garota se assustara limpando o rosto rapidamente. – Ah... Oi...  
- Você tava chorando? – Ele erguia as sobrancelhas.  
- Eu? Ficou louco? Eu não sou de chorar esqueceu? – Ela franzira o cenho.  
- Seus olhos estão vermelhos...  
- Ahhh não conte pra ninguém ok? Andei bebendo um pouco, sabe como é...  
- Para de mentir... – Blake a fitava nos olhos.  
- Pare você de mentir! – Ashlee se afastava dele.  
- Em que eu menti para você?  
- Veio com o papo! Ai Ashlee eu te amo! Qual é! Se me amasse não estaria com a Nanett!  
- É Annett! – Blake revirava os olhos. – E eu não menti sobre meus sentimentos, mas você sim! Você mente para si mesma o tempo todo!  
- Jura? Eu estava até pensando que o idiota aqui era você! – Resmungara a garota. – Sabe quem ficou ao seu lado até você acordar? Rezando para você não morrer, e segurando sua mão? FUI EU! SABE POR QUE? PORQUE EU DESCOBRI QUE GOSTO DE VOCÊ! MAS VOCÊ PREFERIU IR PARA A ANNETT! E QUER SABER BLAKE QUE SE DANE VOCÊ E ELA DE UMA VEZ SÓ!

O sonserino não sabia se ria ou gargalhava, Ash gostava dele mesmo? Ok... Ele estava com a Nanett, ops.. Annett, mas nada que impedisse dele beijar a grifinória naquele momento, afinal adorava ver o quanto Ashlee ficava nervosa.

- POR QUE VOCÊ 'TÁ COM ESSE SORRISO DEMENTE NO ROSTO?  
- Eu também te amo Ash... – Ele sorrira maroto a puxando para si e a beijando furiosamente.

Ela não teve nem tempo de protestar, pois ele já tinha os lábios colados nos seus, sentiu um misto de sentimentos lhe invadir de forma avassaladora, ela sorriu dentre o beijo empurrando Blake contra a parede e o beijando com mais força, como se ela fosse quem comandasse a situação. O beijo só cessou quando escutaram um sinal indicando que o jantar estava sendo servido, ambos separaram-se arfantes com sorrisos imensos nos lábios.

- Me da até o fim da noite para acabar com a Annett? – Ele perguntara sorridente.  
- Te dou uma hora... – Ashlee o encarava risonha.

Suzan estava com um péssimo humor, enquanto Ashlee sorria abertamente e Amy brincava com a comida, Harry e os outros Grifinórios olhavam as três com um tremendo ponto de interrogação estampado na face, não tiveram tempo de perguntar nada já que uma música começara a soar. Todos viraram-se para a porta do salão principal onde um loiro aparecia com um microfone na mão.

_There's always something in the way_

**Sempre há algo no caminho**

_There's aways something getting through_

**Sempre a algo se interpondo**

_But it's not me,_

**Mas não sou eu,**

_It's you, it's you_

**É você, é você**

Suzan arregalara os olhos, não estava acreditando naquilo, vira a expressão de fúria de Kira na mesa da Sonserina assim que o loiro se aproximava da mesa da Grifinória em passos lentos, ele só olhava naquele momento para Suzan, ninguém mais ali importava, apenas a ruivinha.

_Sometimes ignorance rings true_

**Às vezes a ignorância chama a verdade**

_But hope is not in what i know_

**Mas a esperança não está, naquilo que sei**

_Not in me it's in you!_

Não em mim, está em você!Ele ficara frente a ela, encarando aqueles olhos castanhos intensos, muitas garotas suspiravam achando aquilo tudo lindo de mais.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Suzan murmurava ao sentir as bochechas arderem.

Todos tinham os olhares vidrados nos dois, os professores pareciam bastante atentos com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo.

_It's all i know_

**É tudo o que eu sei**

_It's all i know_

**É tudo o que eu sei**

_It's all i know_

**É tudo o que eu sei**

Draco parecia ignorar o estado beta da ruiva, parecia mais concentrado em cantar para ela e dizer tudo o que sentia apenas para ela! Pouco lhe importava se estava na frente de toda a escola e que depois iria levar um pé na bunda... Quer dizer... Isso importava! Mas nada importava mais do que colocar dentro daquela cabeça flamejante que ele gostava dela de verdade.

_I find peace when_

**Encontro a paz**

_I'm confused_

**Quando estou confuso**

_I find hope when_

**Encontro esperança**

_I'm let down_

**Quando estou desapontado**

_Not in me but in you!_

**Não em mim, mas em você!**

Suzan prestava atenção em cada palavra que saía da boca do loiro, pareciam tão sinceras e límpidas. Não sentia vontade de contestar, quer dizer... Ela o mandou provar que estava mesmo apaixonado por ela, e bem... Era isto que ele estava fazendo, não era?

_I hope to lose myself for good_

**Espero me perder de mim mesmo por bem**

_I hope to find it in the end..._

**Espero encontrar isso no final...**

_Not in me_

**Não em mim**

_In you, in you..._

**Em você, em você...**

Draco sorriu levemente ao ver a cara que Suzan fazia, mas tudo aquilo que ele cantava era o que ele sentia, sentia por ela! Desde quando eram pequenos... Sempre teve medo de seus sentimentos, mas já estava mais do que na hora de crescer, ele oferecera a mão para ela esperando que pelo menos ela aceitasse, pelo menos para que tudo aquilo que ele estava fazendo valesse a pena.

_It's all i know_

**É tudo o que eu sei**

_It's all i know_

**É tudo o que eu sei**

_It's all i know_

**É tudo o que eu sei**

Suzan surpreendera-se ao ver aquela mão estendida para si, podia-se ouvir os murmúrios das garotas de Hogwarts dizendo o quanto ela era sortuda por ter Draco Malfoy ao seus pés, ele ainda estava lá com a mão esperando ela. Talvez ele não fosse tão insuportável assim, sorriu abertamente quando aceitara a mão do loiro, ele parecia surpreendido por ela ter aceitado.

_There's always something in the way_

**Sempre a algo no caminho**

_There's always something getting thorugh_

**Sempre a algo interpondo**

_But it's not me,_

**Mas não sou eu,**

_It's you, It's you, It's you..._

**É você, é você, é você...**

Quando ele finalizara a música, parecia que toda aquela cena em que eles estavam no meio de um jantar em Hogwarts tivesse desaparecido e só houvesse os dois, Draco a abraçou a trazendo para perto de si, e antes que a ruiva permitisse algo ele a beijara com um carinho inigualável.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE BEIJOU MINHA IRMÃ! – Berrara Blake inconformado indo em direção a mesa da Grifinória.  
- Blake... Relaxa! – Ashlee gargalhava alto.  
- DEAN SEU IMPRESTÁVEL FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! – O sonserino gritava para o irmão.  
- O que você quer que eu faça? Ele é seu amigo não é?  
- Por isso mesmo babacão! Bata nele! Eu não posso espanca-lo até a morte! – Blake girava os olhos.

Kira tinha os olhos brilhando em fúria, ela apenas levantara-se da mesa da sonserina inconformada e na companhia de Annett saíra dali. Fora Cassy que começara a salva de palmas para o novo casal, Ashlee encarara a cornival com ternura e piscara para a mesma, Cassy apenas retribuíra com um sorriso e um aceno de mão.

Carter encarava toda aquela cena clichê, será que as coisas poderiam ser tão incrivelmente perfeitas assim? Riu pelo pensamento idiota. Ele não era de ter um final feliz, saíra do salão e estava preste a subir as escadarias quando escutara passos atrás de si, virou-se para ver quem seria vendo apenas a imagem de sua professora.

- Sabe, eu não gosto muito de gente me perseguindo...  
- Ela estava bastante triste no jantar... – Rachel o fitava severa. – Você disse que gostava dela!  
- Não, eu não disse nada! Você deduziu sozinha! – Carter bufara.

Amy ao ter visto o sonserino sair do Salão logo resolveu ir atrás do mesmo, no entanto escondeu-se atrás de uma estátua ao vê-lo conversar com a professora Kian.

- Ora não seja infantil! Nós dois sabemos que se afastar dela não vai dar em nada!  
- Você mesma disse que enquanto eu estiver em dúvida sobre a que lado pertenço sou perigoso! Está se contradizendo professora!  
- Quer dizer que vai se afastar dela por medo de feri-la? – Rachel o fitava com olhos maternais.  
- Escute aqui Kian, eu perdi todos da minha família... Eu não estou disposto a perder Amy, Draco e Blake também!  
- Deveria ao menos ser sincero com ela... Contar-lhe a verdade!  
- E o que eu diria? Prefiro deixar do jeito como está! Agora vê se vai torrar o saco de outra pessoa!

Carter subira as escadas depressa deixando Rachel para trás, Amy estava com a boca entreaberta, jamais esperaria deparar-se com uma cena daquelas. Quer dizer que Carter gostava dela, mas estava se afastando por medo de algo? Como ele OUSAVA fazer isso? Ele depois teria de lhe dar boas explicações.

Carter adentrara a sala precisa, estava cansado, ou melhor exausto! Quando a porta da sala abrira-se ele apenas girara os olhos, só podiam estar brincando com ele! Estava preste a soltar vários palavrões quando vira os cabelos rosa chiclete da diretora a encarou assustado endireitando-se.

- Essa sala realmente anda famosa... – Tonks sorria gentilmente. – Acho que precisamos ter uma conversinha Sr. Trent...

**No próximo capítulo:**

Tonks: Esta daqui é a localização exata onde você encontrará o que procura...

Hermione: Quando pretende partir?  
Carter: Após o baile...

Suzan: Ando preocupada com Amy, ontem todos os objetos do quarto estavam flutuando em torno dela...  
Draco: Meu pai sempre disse que Amy era especial... Nunca soube bem o porquê...

Ashlee: O baile está chegando e eu pensei em cantarmos!

Blake: Garotas? Cantando? Ok... Você pirou?

Megan: Podemos provar o que sabemos!

Harry: Eu dou o maior apoio!

Amy: QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA ACHAR QUE PODE ME PROTEGER SE AFASTANDO DE MIM!

Carter: EU NÃO SEI QUEM EU SOU!

Amy: MAS EU SEI QUEM VOCÊ É E O QUE VOCÊ NÃO É! ISTO NÃO É O BASTANTE?

Carter: Eu sou um demônio e você é um anjo Amy... Somos de mundos diferentes...

Sam: Eu tenho medo que esta relação dos dois pode afetar o equilíbrio entre o bem e o mal...  
Rachel: Ou pode beneficiar um dos lados...

Maya: Não conseguiram achar nenhuma pista de Cold e dos outros?

Melanie: Queria lhe confortar Maya, mas infelizmente não achamos nada...

Cold: realmente eles deveriam ter achado um calabouço melhor para nos prender não é mesmo?

James: deveria agradecer a Merlim por estar vivo!

Johnny: Cara aqui fede muito!

Miguel: Shii! Silêncio... Eles estão falando algo sobre Hogwarts!


	11. Anjos e Demônios

**N/A: **Ás músicas inseridas na fic são: Angels Or Devils do Dishwalla, e Why da Avril Lavigne. Resolvi fazer um flog das fics, embreve ele estará em meu perfil. Beijos enormes a todos. e obrigada a todos que tiveram o carinho de comentar.****

Anjos e Demônios

- Vamos Blake, fala comigo... – Draco falava em tom infantil enquanto o amigo ficava de costas para ele.  
- Você me decepcionou Drakie! Beijou minha irmã! – Blake fazia bico e cruzava os braços.

Carter assistia ambos de sua cama, aquela cena parecia muito de uma novela trouxa, ele só não se lembrava qual era, segurou a gargalhada ou ver Draco passar as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Você me perdoaria se eu te desse um biscoito Scooby? – Draco falava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Fora o suficiente para Carter cair na gargalhada, Draco o acompanhou enquanto Blake tinha um pequeno sorriso brotando em seus lábios.

- Se tiver um aí... – Blake sorria maroto.  
- Ah qual é Vira-Lata! Ninguém melhor do que eu para namorar sua irmã! – Draco jogava as mãos para trás da cabeça.  
- Mas ela ainda é pequena! – Blake voltava a fazer bico.  
- Mas beija que nem gente grande! – Draco falava sonhador recebendo uma travesseirada no meio do rosto.- Hey! Cuidado, é por causa disso aqui que sua irmã gosta de mim! – O loiro apontava para a face.  
- Aposto que você detestaria se o Cartie pegasse a Amy! Aí sim você veria o que é bom! – Blake sentava de braços cruzados em sua cama fazendo Carter entrar num acesso de tosses inigualável.  
- Eu não ligaria... – Draco dava os ombros. – Prefiro minha irmã com um Sonserino a com o Potter! Graças a Merlim eles terminaram o namoro...  
- Sua irmã e o Potter terminaram? – Carter interessava-se.  
- Interessado na vida da Amy Cartie? Você 'tá bem? – Blake media a febre do amigo sentando-se na cama do mesmo.  
- Perfeitamente bem seu saco de Pulgas! – Carter o empurrava o derrubando da cama. – Vamos dormir logo antes que amanhã nos atrasemos pela centésima vez na aula!

Draco apenas dera os ombros largando-se na cama, enquanto Blake reclamava indo a direção a sua e deitando-se. Carter sentia uma felicidade inigualável urrando em seu peito ao mesmo tempo em que uma tristeza o abatia de forma avassaladora, era um misto de emoções que o fez suspirar fundo e fechar os olhos fortemente, ele apenas queria que as coisas fossem diferentes.

Uma grossa tempestade começara a cair naquela noite, a diretora Tonks com seus cabelos azuis parecia preocupada frente ao imenso portão do castelo, quando uma carruagem negra chegara aos terrenos de Hogwarts ela suspirara e apontara a varinha para o céu dizendo um feitiço que fizera a chuva parar.

A porta da carruagem se abrira e um senhor saíra da mesma, este com orbes muito azuis descera e oferecera a mão para uma senhora elegante, o homem com expressão carrancuda, dirigiu a esposa até a diretora que sorria amavelmente para ambos.

- Primo... Hermione... – Tonks sorria abertamente.  
- Como vai Tonks? – A senhora sorria a abraçando fortemente.  
- Incrível esta escola ainda estar de pé com você como diretora... – O senhor debochava.  
- Incrível Hermione ainda estar casada com você, mesmo ainda sendo um chato!  
- Crianças, será que não podem ficar uma vez sem se alfinetarem? – Hermione sorria levemente deixando um pequeno sorriso brincar nos lábios do marido.  
- Vamos entrar, está esfriando esta noite, creio que em breve teremos muita neve... – Tonks sorria sendo seguida por ambos para dentro do castelo.

A manhã amanhecera gélida, sinal de que o inverno estava chegando e que em breve se teria muita neve, Amy tinha suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto durante o sono, um sono no qual ela parecia querer acordar, mas não conseguia.

"Neve, frio...

- Onde ELE está?  
- Ele partiu...

Tristeza, angústia...

- POR QUE ELE NÃO ME CONTOU?  
- Ele queria te proteger...

Um lobo de olhos verdes intensos, um uivo...

- EU VOU ATRÁS DELE!  
- ELE É DAS TREVAS!...  
- EU NÃO ME IMPORTO!

Carter...  
Carter...  
Carter..."

Suzan despertara levemente quando ouvira um barulho assim como Ashlee e Lily, as três garotas olharam assustadas para Amy que voava pelo quarto com todos os objetos em torno de si, os cabelos loiros ficaram cada vez mais loiros e uma ventania começara a emanar de seu corpo.

- O QUE É ISSO? – Berrara Lily.  
- EU NÃO SEI! – Gritara Suzan assustada desviando do criado-mudo.  
- AMYYY!!! VOCÊ PRECISA ACORDAR! – Ashlee tentava aproximar da amiga sendo repelida pela ventania.

" – Promete que não vai me abandonar nunca?  
- Eu não uso essa palavra no meu dicionário Amy...

Vestidos, festas, músicas...

- Dança comigo?

Uma última dança.

- VOCÊS O ENVIARAM PARA A MORTE!!!

Raiva, ódio...

- Não permita-se sentir-se assim...

Não permita-se sentir-se assim...  
Não permita-se sentir-se assim..."

- LILY PEÇA AJUDA! CHAME OS RAPAZES! – Suzan berrara assustada.  
- MAS COMO ELES VÃO SUBIR AQUI?  
- MANDE-OS USAR AS VASSOURAS! – Ashlee abaixava a cabeça quando o espelho voara em sua direção.

A garota pulara de cima de sua cama flutuante e correra para fora do quarto, Suzan apanhara a varinha que começara a flutuar assim como Ashlee, ambas tinham expressões de assombro na face quando alguns raios dourados começaram a emanar-se do corpo da loira.

- PRECISAMOS DESPERTÁ-LA! – Suzan gritara para a amiga.  
- GRANDE GÊNIO! O PROBLEMA É COMO!!! – Ashlee saltara para o lado da ruiva.

Ambas soltaram gritos agudos quando a janela se espatifou e as luzes começaram a piscar, era como se Amy tivesse tanta magia presa em si que não conseguisse mais controlar.

" – Por que ele não se despediu de mim?  
- Porque era difícil por demais...

Amor, ternura, carinho...

- Este... Este desenho não estava aqui e essa flor eu...  
- Pelo visto ele deixou algo para você...

Afeto, lágrimas...

- Não importa o que ele seja, quem ele seja e de onde ele veio, eu vou atrás dele nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça!"

A porta do quarto das garotas abrira como um tufão, onde três professoras adentraram mais a diretora e uma senhora, ambas pareciam ter virado estátuas ao ver aquela cena, logo um senhor adentrara o quarto sobre uma vassoura e apontara sua varinha para a neta.

- EXPULSÓRIO!!! – Ele afastava todos os móveis de perto da garota e correra próximo a ela. – LA BLANCK! DEIXE A GAROTA EM PAZ!!!

Ashlee e Suzan assustaram-se ao ver Draco Malfoy I ali, Hermione correra para abraçar as garotas, Draco procurava algo com os olhos acinzentados assim que Rachel correra para o lado do mesmo, Sam parecia em choque assim como Katty, ambas olhavam Amy como se ela fosse de outro planeta, assustaram-se mais ainda quando o pescoço de Amy virou-se para Draco e os olhos abriram-se revelando uma luz intensa dentro do mesmo.

- Ela é apenas uma criança La Blanck! – Draco falara firmemente.  
- A guerra está começando, os poderes dela devem despertar! – Amy apontara para o espelho o quebrando.  
- VAI MATÁ-LA! SE CONTINUAR MOSTRANDO O FUTURO PARA AMY ELA NÃO SOBREVIVERÁ!  
- O PASSADO RETORNA AO PRESENTE! – Amy "pousava" no chão.  
- Deixe a garota La Blanck, pelo que sei você não é um espírito do mal e não a quer ferida, Cold não lhe perdoaria se machucasse sua única filha... – Draco falava com sua típica voz arrastada.  
- Ela é a única esperança Malfoy... – Amy fechara os olhos. – A única esperança do bem e do mau...

Draco aproximou-se do corpo da neta quando esta caíra inerte nos braços dele, ela estava adormecida, o quarto estava completamente destruído e o senhor encarara a diretora que apenas concordara com a cabeça murmurando um feitiço e arrumando tudo novamente, ele caminhou com a garota nos braços a deixando sobre a cama e a cobrindo.

- O que houve com ela Vovó? – Ashlee perguntava aflita para Hermione. – E o que vocês dois fazem aqui?  
- O dia acabou de amanhecer querida, é melhor ir tomar seu banho e se arrumar para a aula, você também Su... – Hermione sorria gentil.  
- É melhor não espalharem o que ocorreu aqui esta manhã, nem mesmo para Amy, ela não entenderia... – Draco encarava a neta e a ruiva.  
- Não falaremos nada... – Suzan respirava fundo. – Onde está Lily?  
- Está bem, a encontramos no meio do caminho, ela está as aguardando na sala comunal... – Tonks falava séria. – Vamos professoras, temos alguns assuntos a resolver com os Malfoy's...

Ashlee fitara os avós, mais a diretora e as professoras se retirarem do quarto, como se nada tivesse acontecido, encarou Suzan e aproximou-se da cama de Amy que dormia serenamente.

- Acha que se tocarmos nela, ela explode? – Ashlee perguntava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.  
- Acho que ela está com problemas... – Suzan encarava a amiga adormecida.

Enquanto isto no Ministério da Magia, Melanie voltara a trabalhar como auror, sabia que precisariam de seus dotes para encontrar o marido, o irmão e os dois amigos, e pelo visto o Ministério não fazia idéia de onde estavam os quatro.

- Sra. Potter, visitas para a senhora... – Um homem baixinho adentrava o escritório da loira.  
- Maya está aqui não é? – A mulher respirara casada.  
- Não só ela como a Sra. Zabine e a Sra. Weasley...  
- Mande-as entrar... – Mel empilhava os papéis e levantava-se ao ver as três belas mulheres adentrando. – Maya, Sophie, Lana... – Ela acenava com a cabeça. – Sentem-se... – Ela fazia surgir três cadeiras frente a sua mesa.  
- Parece preocupada Mel... – Sophie encarava a amiga.  
- Não conseguiram encontrar nenhuma pista de Cold e dos outros? – Maya perguntava com os olhos lacrimejantes.  
- Queria lhe confortar Maya, mas ainda não achamos nada... – Mel limpava uma lágrima que saíra de seu olho. – Você deveria estar descansando, está grávida!  
- Como quer que eu descanse não sabendo onde meu marido, meu irmão e meus amigos estão? – A ruiva baixava os olhos.  
- Mais uma vez nós estamos nos unindo... – Lana encarava as amigas. – Estamos unidas novamente em uma guerra, sem nossos homens...  
- A diferença agora é que nossos filhos correm perigo também, meus pais estão em Hogwarts estão discutindo um plano de defesa para lá... – Mel erguia os papéis para Sophie.  
- Acha que Hogwarts pode ser atacada?  
- Já foi uma vez, podemos esperar outra! – Maya franzia o cenho. – Mas será atacada pelo quê, ou por quem?  
- Isso não se sabe, mas estamos trabalhando para descobrir... – Mel sorria fracamente.  
- Somos mulheres dos melhores bruxos do mundo mágico... – Lana sorria de volta. – Temos que nos manter firmes para quando eles voltarem...  
- Nós ficaremos firmes... – Sophie encarava Maya. – E unidas!

Amy acordara se sentindo leve, não se lembrava do sonho que havia tido, esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos olhando em seguida o quarto vazio, aquilo era estranho, saltou da cama com o pensamento de que estava atrasada e ninguém havia se quer a despertado, abriu a porta com força fitando Ashlee a encarando com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- POR QUE NÃO ME ACORDOU? QUE HORAS SÃO??? – Berrara a loira.  
- Você ainda tem meia hora para se arrumar... – Ashlee fitava a loira respirar fundo e sorrir categoricamente.  
- Bom dia! – Ela dava um beijo estalado na bochecha da amiga e saia do quarto indo a direção ao banheiro.

Ashlee encarara tudo com uma sobrancelha erguida, Amy não se lembrava do que havia ocorrido, talvez assim fosse menos mal, fosse melhor para todos... Esquecer.

Suzan estava sentada na mesa da Grifinória concentrada em seu café da manhã, era tudo tão estranho, jamais pensou que Amy poderia ser tão poderosa, respirou fundo ao sentir alguém lhe abraçar por trás.

- Pensar muito faz mal... – Uma voz falara arrastada em seus ouvidos.  
- Bom dia! – Ela sorria abertamente virando-se para um loiro sorridente e beijando-lhe os lábios.  
- Vocês têm que ficar tão grudados? – Blake os afastava com a mão.  
- E você tem que ser tão irritante? – Suzan girava os olhos.  
- Estou protegendo sua honra maninha! – Blake piscava maroto. – Em falar em honra cadê a minha Potter?  
- Foi buscar um livro no quarto, já, já aparece... – Suzan voltava a atenção para o café.  
- Então irei me retirar, Cartie me aguarda na nossa mesa! Até logo, e... CUIDADO COM ESSE LOIRO SAFADO!

Draco rira debochado ao ver o amigo se afastar, sentou-se ao lado da ruiva com um imenso sorriso nos lábios roubando uma torrada de seu prato.

- Que cara é essa? – Ele perguntara encarando o cenho franzido da mesma. – Tem uma ruga de preocupação imensa na sua testa...  
- Sua irmã...  
- O que tem?  
- É a razão da minha preocupação... – Suzan encostava a cabeça no ombro do loiro.  
- O que houve? – O loiro franzia o cenho.  
- Ando preocupada com Amy, hoje de manhã todos os objetos do quarto estavam flutuando em torno dela... – Ela encarava os olhos azuis do namorado.  
- Meu pai sempre disse que Amy era especial... Nunca soube bem o porquê... – Draco suspirava fundo.  
- Seus avós estão em Hogwarts, e bem... Foi seu avô que ajudou Amy voltar ao normal...  
- Eu odeio quando todos da nossa família se unem para nos omitir algo! – Draco resmungara. – Todos nós sabemos que algo está acontecendo, mas ninguém fala NADA!  
- Acalme-se! – Suzan o repreendia. – Ninguém pode saber o que houve hoje... E sobre essas suas suspeitas!

Draco respirara fundo e encarara Harry que se sentara à mesa frente à ruiva, o loiro beijara a testa da namorada retirando-se da mesa, Harry apenas girou os olhos, essa rivalidade dele e do primo já durava a tanto tempo que era de dar desgosto.

Carter estava sentado na mesa da Sonserina quando vira Amy adentrar na companhia de Ashlee, Blake logo sorrira maroto correndo em direção a namorada como um cachorro abandonado que não via o dono há dias. Riu do amigo e viu os olhos azuis de Amy o fitando, a fitou por um tempo e logo se levantou da mesa saindo do salão principal, a evitaria o máximo que pudesse.

- Trent! – Ou viu uma voz severa o chamando.  
- Sr. Malfoy? – Ele virara-se surpreso ao ver o Monarca dos Malfoy's.  
- Me acompanhe até a sala de Tonks... – Ele subia as escadas sendo seguido pelo garoto.

Carter sempre admirara Draco Malfoy I, sempre o achara um homem distinto e cheio de garra, e pelo que soube de sua história ele nunca fora uma boa pessoa nos tempos de Hogwarts, ele apenas era o vilão que se arrependeu e ajudou o inimigo a vencer a guerra e acabou por se apaixonar pela mocinha da história. Além do mais o Monarca dos Malfoy's tinha uma carranca inigualável que só era quebrada quando ele estava com os netos ou com a esposa.

Ambos pararam frente às duas gárgulas, os olhos azuis de Draco encararam Carter com um certo "quê" enigmático, sorriu com o canto dos lábios murmurando "Dragões Albinos de Avelã", abrindo a passagem para a imensa sala.

Ao adentrarem a sala da diretoria, o sonserino sentira os olhos de todos os quadros sobre si, inclusive de Minerva McGonagall e Albus Dumbledore, pareciam todos bastante curiosos para saberem mais sobre o tal garoto.

- Como vai Carter? – Tonks sorria levemente.  
- Olá querido... – Hermione abraçava carinhosamente o garoto.  
- Olá... – Ele falara sem jeito encarando as três professoras, mais Hermione e Tonks.

Draco logo se encostou-se à parede de braços cruzados encarando tudo o que estava acontecendo, Hermione sentou-se em uma cadeira e indicou para que Carter sentasse ao lado de si, frente a Tonks. Em pé ao lado da diretora encontravam-se as três professoras.

- A Profa. Kian me contou sobre seu interesse de ir atrás da Foice do Destino... – Tonks começava.  
- É o único jeito de saber qual lado eu pertenço nessa nova guerra... – Carter falara com um nó na garganta.  
- Sabemos que você não é como meu marido... – Hermione encarava Draco. – Não pode escolher um lado simplesmente, já que possui o sangue de Salazar...  
- Eu preciso ir o mais rápido possível... – Carter esfregava a face com as mãos. – Tenho medo de machucar...  
- Amy... – Draco falara com uma voz grave.  
- Sim, não só ela como a todos ao meu redor! – Carter encarava o senhor com certo desespero.

Tonks encarara Hermione com um sorriso leve no canto de sua boca, Hermione apenas parecera consentir com a cabeça quando a diretora mudara os tons dos cabelos para um verde intenso e puxara de dentro de uma gaveta de sua mesinha um mapa.

- Esta daqui é a localização exata onde você encontrará o que procura... – Ela oferecia o mapa.

Carter o apanhou com um sorriso na face, o caminho era tranqüilo, não possuía nada de tão perigoso, entretanto era distante.

- Não pense que não é perigosa a localização rapaz... – Sam apontava a varinha para o mapa fazendo vários pontos em vermelho aparecerem.

- Os pontos em vermelhos são lugares onde você deve evitar... – Katty falava carinhosa. – Lugares onde até mesmo, bruxos poderosos evitam ir...  
- Deve tomar cuidado em confiar em seres mágicos, principalmente nas Ninfas, elas são traiçoeiras e nunca se sabe de que lado elas estão... – Rachel falava séria.  
- Eu prestei atenção nas aulas de DCAT, Feitiços etc, etc, etc, ok? Sei me virar! – Carter franzia o cenho fazendo com que Draco reprimisse uma risada.  
- Quando pretende partir? – Hermione pegava na mão do rapaz carinhosamente.  
- Depois do baile... – Carter falava dando um suspiro cansado.  
- Tome... – Draco jogava umas chaves para Carter. – O Potter te mandou isto, disse que está estacionada após a floresta proibida, os centauros o levarão até ela... E é para você ir até a mesma na forma animaga!  
- Harry pensou em tudo, ele quer muito a sua proteção em sua busca... – Hermione sorria levemente. – Creio que nossos assuntos por hoje estão acabados Tonks, obrigada por nos receber, mas Draco e eu temos uma reunião com Luna e Rony ainda esta tarde...  
- Querem que os trestálios os levem? – Tonks sorria gentil.  
- Não, iremos de pó de flú... Até depois Niphadora! – Draco alfinetava saindo da sala.  
- Ele nunca muda? – Esbravejava a diretora.  
- Não, e nem você! – Hermione sorria acenando para as professoras e beijando a testa do sonserino. – Se cuide Carter, lhe desejo sorte...  
- Obrigado Sra. Malfoy...

Ela fitara a mulher desaparecer da sala na companhia do marido, logo guardara o mapa dentro da capa e pedira permissão para se retirar, retirou-se da sala, deixando as quatro mulheres sozinhas, Tonks aderira uma expressão séria e encarara os quadros como para pedir auxilio, havia entregado um dos maiores bens do mundo bruxo nas mãos de um bruxo que poderia ser das trevas.

- Ele realmente ama a Amy... – Katty comentara encarando as amigas.  
- Eu tenho medo que esta relação dos dois pode afetar o equilíbrio entre o bem e o mau... – Sam falara séria.  
- Ou beneficiar um dos lados... – Rachel olhava para o quadro de Dumbledore que sorria confiante.

Carter tentara evitar Amy o máximo que pode naquele dia, entretanto não conseguia tira-la de sua mente, sentou-se nos jardins e puxara um pergaminho velho, começando um leve desenho, ele nem se tocava que o tempo passava e que ele ainda estava lá, concentrado em seu desenho, que logo se definira um belo rosto de uma garota.

- CARTIEEEE!!! – O berro de Blake assustara o sonserino.  
- FICOU LOUCO SEU VIRA-LATA DE UMA FIGA! – Berrara Carter encarando o amigo.  
- Assim me magoa Cartie! – Ele fazia bico. – Te procurei a tarde toda!  
- Sorte não ter encontrado!  
- Magoou pela segunda vez! – Blake girava os olhos. – Você matou todas as aulas do dia, Drakie se preocupou!  
- Diga a ele que ele não é minha "mamãe" para ficar se preocupando comigo! – Carter levantava-se nervoso guardando o desenho dentro de um livro.  
- Cara, você está na TPM não é?  
- Blake, quer fazer o favor de calar a boca?  
- Não agora! Temos aula com a Koppitz, coisa para o baile, e você VAI! Sabe que eu não desacato as ordens do Drakito!  
- Você é irritantemente irritante! – Carter girava os olhos enquanto o amigo o arrastava para dentro da escola.

Amy estava sentada à mesa da Grifinória terminando de escrever algo quando vira Blake adentrar com Carter, o segundo parecia estar de muito mau humor, Blake parecia ignorar tal fato.

- O que é isso? – Megan surgia ao seu lado puxando o papel. – Uau! Isso é uma música? Cara eu sei tocar!  
- Megan! – Amy puxava a ruiva para sentar-se.  
- Qual é? A Koppitz 'tá louca para uma banda tocar no baile, deveria se apresentar!  
- Meg eu não tenho uma banda! – Amy falava o óbvio.  
- Mas tem a Su que toca bateria e a Ashlee que toca teclado! E EUUU que toco guitarra e violão!

- Você pirou! – Amy girava os olhos. – Além do mais os meninos sempre tocam!  
- Está na hora de fazer diferença! – Meg sorria sonhadora. – Não acha Harry?  
- Hum? – O moreno encarava a ruiva com ambas sobrancelhas erguidas. – Não sei do que vocês estavam falando como posso concordar?  
- Ah! Apenas concorde! – Megan girava os olhos azuis.

Todos se calaram ao ouvir a voz de Katty pedir silêncio, ela começara um longo discurso sobre o baile e sobre os trajes que deveriam ser trajados, e falara sobre a banda que iria tocar, logo os três Sonserinos se colocaram de pé indo a direção a professora.

- ESPEREM! – Berrara Megan fazendo com que Amy batesse na testa com a mão.  
- É sobre aquilo Meg? – Ashlee perguntava sorridente.  
- Sim! – Megan sorria.  
- Qual o problema garotas? – Draco perguntava ao ver Megan e Ashlee de pé. – Querem se exibir para Hogwarts?  
- Cala a boca Draco! – Suzan levantava-se fazendo o loiro se encolher. – Falem meninas!  
- O baile está chegando e eu pensei em cantarmos! – Ashlee apontava para Megan, Suzan e Amy que parecia se esconder atrás do saleiro.  
- Garotas? Cantando? Você pirou? – Blake perguntava fazendo uma expressão engraçada.  
- QUAL É O PROBLEMA DE GAROTAS CANTAREM? – Ashlee aproximava-se como uma pantera que iria engolir um vira-lata.  
- Nenhum amor! Achei linda sua idéia! – Blake se escondia atrás de Carter que girava os olhos.  
- Em primeiro lugar devem mostrar que sabem cantar... – Draco sorria debochado.  
- Nós podemos provar que sabemos! – Megan empunhava o pergaminho de Amy nas mãos.  
- Não faz isso, não faz, não, não, não... – Amy suplicava.  
- Amy tem uma voz linda! E nós sabemos tocar instrumentos! – Suzan se colocava ao lado da prima.  
- Eu dou o maior apoio! – Harry sorria para Amy. – Vai Amy, sua voz é boa mesmo!  
- Finge que eu num 'tô aqui! – Ela tentava se esconder debaixo da mesa sendo arrastada por Ashlee.  
- Podem provar agora? – Carter perguntava sem encarar a loirinha.  
- Está duvidando que eu sei cantar? – Amy se colocava à frente dele.

Carter parecera fugir dos olhos da garota, e ignorar tal pergunta, ela enfurecera puxando as três amigas em direção a Katty, murmurando algo, logo a professora já havia feito com que um palco aparecesse junto com um microfone, um banquinho e um violão.

- Vai ver que eu sozinha posso provar a você como eu sei cantar! – Amy sentava-se no banquinho e endireitava o violão nos braços.

Carter apenas a encarara sério, as garotas sorriam vitoriosas encarando a amiga, sabiam que quando Amy sentia que alguém duvidava de si, provava que era boa e muito mais.

_Why, do you always do this to me?_

**Por quê, você sempre faz isso comigo?**

_Why, couldn't you just see through me?_

**Por quê, você não pode apenas ver através de mim?**

_How come, you act like this_

**Você vem, age desta maneira**

_Like you just don't care at all_

**Como se nada tivesse importância**

_Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?_

**Você espera que eu acredite que eu fui à única a cair?**

Amy começava a tocar o violão e a tocar, todos ali a encararam com lindos sorrisos na face, Carter respirara fundo, aquela música era para ele, e ela fazia questão de demonstrar isto o encarando enquanto cantava.

_I can feel I can feel you near me,_

**Eu poderia sentir eu poderia sentir você perto de mim,**

_Even though you're far away_

**Mesmo que você estivesse ausente, distante de mim**

_I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

**Eu poderia sentir, Eu poderia sentir você, porque?**

Carter a encarara nos olhos seriamente, era como se todas as pessoas desaparecessem daquele salão principal, como se ele e Amy ficassem sozinhos, com ela ali cantando para ele e dizendo tudo o que seu coração mandasse.

_It's not supposed to feel this way_

**Isto não era para ser sentido desta maneira**

_I need you, I need you_

**Eu preciso de você, Eu preciso de você**

_More and more each day_

**Mais e mais a cada dia**

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

**Isto não era para machucar desta maneira**

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

**Eu preciso de você, preciso de você, preciso de você**

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

**Me diga, Eu e você ainda continuamos juntos?**

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?_

**Me diga? Você acha que poderíamos durar para sempre?**

_Tell me, why_

**Me diga porque!**

- Hã, por que eles estão se encarando assim? - Blake murmurava para Ashlee.

- Eu não sei... - A garota respondera séria.

- Bem, eles estão começando a me dar medo... - O sonserino encarava os dois.

- Silêncio vocês dois! Eu quero ouvir a música! - Megan sorria vitoriosa.

_Hey, listen to what we're not saying_

**Hey, Escute o que nós não estamos dizendo**

_Let's play, a different game than what we're playing_

**Vamos jogar, um jogo diferente deste que estamos jogando**

_Try, to look at me and really see my heart_

**Tente, olhar pra mim e ver o meu coração de verdade**

_Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?_

**Você espera que eu acredite que eu vou deixar nós ficarmos longe?**

_I can feel I can feel you near me,_

**Eu poderia sentir eu poderia sentir você perto de mim**

_Even when you're far away_

**Mesmo que você estivesse ausente, distante de mim**

_I can feel I can feel you baby, why_

**Eu poderia sentir, Eu poderia sentir você, porque?**

Carter sentira um nó formar em sua garganta pela segunda vez no dia, ela estava colocando as cartas na mesa, ela estava desabafando, estava dizendo tudo o que sentia enquanto ele tentava omitir o máximo seu sentimento pela loira, um sentimento que era tão grande que parecia não caber mais no peito.

_It's not supposed to feel this way_

**Isto não era para ser sentido desta maneira**

_I need you, I need you_

**Eu preciso de você, Eu preciso de você**

_More and more each day_

**Mais e mais a cada dia**

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

**Isto não era para machucar desta maneira**

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

**Eu preciso de você, preciso de você, preciso de você**

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

**Me diga, Eu e você ainda continuamos juntos?**

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?_

**Me diga? Você acha que poderíamos durar para sempre?**

_Tell me, why_

**Me diga porque!**

- Cara, o que 'tá rolando entre você e minha irmã? - Draco tocava o ombro do amigo.

- Não está rolando nada... - Carter franzia o cenho.

Os olhos de Amy estavam lacrimejando levemente, e parecia que toda a atenção daquele Salão Principal estava voltada apenas para ela e para Carter.

_So go and think about whatever you need to think about_

**Então vá e pense sobre o que quer que você precise pensar sobre**

_Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about_

**Vá e sonhe com o que quer que você queira sonhar**

_And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel_

**E volte para mim quando você souber como você sente, você sente**

_I can feel I can feel you near me,_

**Eu poderia sentir eu poderia sentir você perto de mim**

_Even though you're far away_

**Mesmo que você estivesse ausente, distante de mim**

_I can feel I can feel you baby, why?_

**Eu poderia sentir, Eu poderia sentir você baby, porque?**

Carter a analisava a cada segundo, a cada trecho, a cada detalhe, como se quisesse que aquele momento ficasse gravado em sua memória, Amy o analisava igualmente, não se importando com os murmúrios que aquilo estava gerando em Hogwarts, pouco ligava o que estavam pensando.

_It's not supposed to feel this way_

**Isto não era para ser sentido desta maneira**

_I need you, I need you_

**Eu preciso de você, Eu preciso de você**

_More and more each day_

**Mais e mais a cada dia**

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

**Isto não era para machucar desta maneira**

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

**Eu preciso de você, preciso de você, preciso de você**

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

**Me diga, Eu e você ainda continuamos juntos?**

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?_

**Me diga? Você acha que poderíamos durar para sempre?**

_Tell me, why_

**Me diga porque!**

Carter respirara fundo e virara de costas encarando Amy por cima dos ombros, ele então começara a se retirar dali em passos lentos, ela apenas o fitava se distanciar aos poucos.

_It's not supposed to feel this way_

**Isto não era para ser sentido desta maneira**

_I need you, I need you_

**Eu preciso de você, Eu preciso de você**

_More and more each day_

**Mais e mais a cada dia**

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

**Isto não era para machucar desta maneira**

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

**Eu preciso de você, preciso de você, preciso de você**

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

**Me diga, Eu e você ainda continuamos juntos?**

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?_

**Me diga? Você acha que poderíamos durar para sempre?**

_Tell me, why_

**Me diga porque!**

Ela terminara a música assim que ele atravessara a porta do salão principal, recebera uma enorme salva de palmas que foram ignoradas já que ela jogara o violão para Megan e saíra correndo em direção do Sonserino, agora ele teria que escutá-la novamente, mas não iria escutar uma música, escutaria as palavras de seu coração.

Carter estava na metade da escadaria quando vira Amy correndo atrás de si, ele apenas enfiara as mãos nos bolsos e continuara a andar apressadamente, nem ligando no andar que estava, apenas saíra da escadaria andando nos corredores.

- NÃO VAI FUGIR ASSIM TRENT! – Ela berrara o alcançando.  
- Já falou tudo o que queria Amy, agora se manda! – Ele a ignorava continuando a andar.  
- NÃO! NÃO OUVIU NADA AINDA! – Ela se colocava frente a ele de braços abertos com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
- Não vai começar a chorar vai? Não fica bem para uma Grifinória chorar frente há um Sonserino...  
- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA ACHAR QUE PODE ME PROTEGER SE AFASTANDO DE MIM! – Ela desabafara o encarando severa. – RESPONDA!!!  
- Andou escutando conversas alheias?  
- Por que? POR QUE QUER SE AFASTAR DE MIM?  
- Aqui não é lugar para conversamos sobre isso! – Carter franzia o cenho encarando a parede de seu lado, respirou fundo fazendo aparecer à porta sala precisa.

Amy enxugara as lágrimas ferozmente e abrira a porta adentrando em uma luxuosa sala, cruzou os braços na altura o peito e ficou encarando o sonserino.

- Eu não posso mais ficar perto de nenhum de vocês entendeu? Nem você, Blake, Draco ou qualquer um dos outros! – Ele a fitara sério.  
- Não pode nos privar de querer ficar com você! De amar você! – Ela aproximava-se dele.  
- EU SOU UM MONSTRO AMY!  
- NÃO É! VOCÊ É O TRENT! VOCÊ ME AJUDOU VÁRIAS VEZES!  
- VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE? – Ele berrara segurando os pulsos da garota a fazendo encarar seus olhos. – EU NÃO SEI QUEM EU SOU!  
- MAS EU SEI QUEM VOCÊ É E O QUE VOCÊ NÃO É! ISTO NÃO É O BASTANTE?  
- NÃO AMY! NÃO É! VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUANTO É DIFICIL TE VER E NÃO TE TOCAR, TE OLHAR AGORA E TER MEDO DE TE FERIR DE ALGUMA FORMA? SABE QUEM EU SOU REALMENTE? EU SOU O HERDEIRO DO IMPÉRIO DO MAL!  
- MEU AVÔ ERA DAS TREVAS E SE TORNOU BOM!  
- MAS ELE NÃO TINHA O SANGUE DE SALAZAR SLYNTHERIN! – Carter finalizara dando um soco na parede.

Ela o encarara assustada, os olhos de Carter brilhavam num verde intenso.

- Até você tem medo de mim... – Ele a encarara com os olhos verdes brilhando em fúria.  
- Não é verdade... – Ela se aproximara dele pegando em sua mão e vendo se havia algum ferimento.  
- Eu sou um demônio e você é um anjo Amy... Somos de mundos diferentes...  
- Então teremos que fazer com que nossos mundos se encontrem... – Ela o beijara nos lábios.

_This is the last time_

**Essa será a última vez**

_That I'm ever gonna come here tonight_

**Que eu virei aqui essa noite**

_This is the last time - I will fall_

**Essa será a última vez que irei cair**

_Into a place that fails us all - inside_

**Num lugar que nos enfraquece**

_I can see the pain in you_

**Eu consigo ver a dor em você**

_I can see the love in you_

**Eu consigo ver o amor em você**

_But fighting all the demons will take time_

**Mas lutar contra todos os demônios levará tempo**

_It will take time_

**Levará tempo**

Assim que ela o beijara a sala precisa transformara-se em um lindo quarto de casal, Carter a beijava com tanto amor, culpa e desejo que ela sentia que lia a mente dele naquele momento.

Ela afastara-se levemente o encarando, uma lágrima escorrer dos olhos castanhos esverdeados e ela a limpou com as costas de sua mão, sorriu levemente retirando sua capa negra e levando a mão do rapaz até a sua blusa erguendo as mãos para o alto, ele apenas retirara a blusa dela com carinho.

- Me faça sua... - Ela pedia carinhosamente.

_The angels they burn inside for us are we ever..._

**Anjos queimam internamente por nós, será que algum dia...**

_Are we ever gonna learn to fly?_

**Será que algum dia nós aprenderemos a voar?**

_The devils they burn inside of us_

**Os demônios queimam dentro de nós**

_Are we ever gonna come back down? Come around?_

**Será que algum dia iremos retornar? Se recuperar?**

_I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold_

**Sempre irei me incomodar com as coisas que poderiam nos fazer mal**

Carter a tomara no colo e a deitara carinhosamente na imensa cama de casal que possuía lençóis brancos, retirara a própria capa a jogando de lado e deitando-se sobre o corpo da garota a beijando com todo sentimento possível, Amy retirara a gravata e desabotoara a camisa do sonserino as jogando longe, Carter a apertava contra seu corpo como se tivesse medo de a perder de alguma forma.

_This is the last time_

**Essa será a última vez**

_That I'm ever gonna give in tonight_

**Que eu desistirei essa noite**

_Are there angels or devils crawling here?_

**Há anjos e demônios rastejando aqui?**

_I just want to know what blurs and what is clear - to see_

**Eu apenas queria saber o que está embaçado e o que está claro para ver**

_Still I can see the pain in you_

**Ainda assim consigo ver a dor em você**

_And I can see the love in you_

**E consigo ver o amor em você**

_And fighting all the demons will take time_

**E lutar contra todos os demônios levará tempo**

_It will take time_

**Levará tempo**

Ele retirara suas próprias calças e a saia da garota, e com a ajuda da mesma retirara o fino sutiã de renda verde clara, ele beijava o colo e os seios da mesma com amor e paixão, Amy gemia baixinho sentindo tal toque, puxara a face dele para si mesma, os olhos dele estavam ternos e bondosos de uma forma que ela jamais havia visto, levou uma das mãos dele em direção a sua calcinha e ele a retirou em seguida retirando a própria cueca negra.

_The angels they burn inside for us_

**Anjos queimam internamente por nós**

_Are we ever_

**Será que algum dia nós**

_Are we ever gonna learn to fly?_

**Será que algum dia nós aprenderemos a voar?**

_The devils they burn inside of us_

**Os demônios queimam dentro de nós**

_Are we ever gonna come back down? Come around?_

**Será que algum dia iremos retornar? Se recuperar?**

_I'm always gonna worry about the things that could break us_

**Sempre irei me incomodar com as coisas que poderiam nos quebrar**

- Tem certeza? - Ele perguntara a encarando nos olhos.

- Sim... - Ela murmurara enterrando o rosto no pescoço do mesmo.

Ele a penetrara cuidadosamente, ela enfiara suas unhas nas costas dele ao sentir a dor intensa lhe invadir, Carter lhe confortava com leves beijos no lóbulo da orelha e movimentos leves, até que a dor havia desaparecido por completa e ela sorrira levemente para o rapaz que retribuíra o mesmo sorriso, o movimento começava a ficar cada vez mais rápido.

_If I was to give in - give it up_

**Se eu fosse desistir - desistir disso**

_And then_

**E então**

_Take a breath - make it deep_

**Respirar - tornar isso profundo**

_Cause it might be the last one you get_

**Porque pode ser a última chance que existe**

_Be the last one_

**A última**

_That could make us cold_

**Que poderia nos fazer mal**

_You know that they could make us cold_

**Você sabe o que poderia nos fazer mal**

_I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold_

**Sempre irei me incomodar com as coisas que poderiam nos fazer mal**

Fora quando ambos chegaram ao êxtase juntos, fora como ir ao paraíso e voltar, ele sentia-se exausto e ela protegida, ele a aninhara em seus braços acariciando os cabelos loiros até a garota adormecer. Ele a amava tanto, tanto, que tinha medo de a ferir de alguma forma. Amy era a única a conseguir retirar tudo o que ele tinha de bom.

Longe dali, em um calabouço de um castelo sombrio, onde uma forte ventania soprava, quatro homens se viam sujos e exaustos.

- Realmente eles deveriam ter achado um calabouço melhor para nos prender não é mesmo? – Cold falava olhando um rato dentro do calabouço. – Que nojo!  
- Da próxima vez sugira a primeira classe Coldezito, e não a última! – James gargalhava. – Além disso... – Ela pigarreara. – Deveria Agradecer a Merlim por ainda estar vivo!  
- Prefiro estar moto com dignidade! Argh! Isso é nojento! – O loiro girava os olhos.  
- Cara, aqui fede muito! – Johnny coçava o nariz. – Que saudade do cheiro da minha casa...  
- Que saudade da comida gosmenta da Maya... – Cold batia a cabeça na parede.  
- Shiii! Silêncio, eles estão falando algo sobre Hogwarts! – Miguel franzia o cenho.  
- Eu não acredito que a única coisa que eles não nos tomaram fora as Orelhas dos meus tios... – Johnny sorria maroto.  
- O que eles falaram de Hogwarts? – James interessava-se.  
- Haverá um ataque, querem pegar Tonks de surpresa! Querem imitar o mesmo ataque dos comensais a anos em Hogwarts! – Miguel arregalava os olhos.  
- Amy, Draco! – Cold desesperava-se. – RAIOS!  
- Acalme-se Listras, temos que manter a calma! – James sentava-se desolado.  
- Minhas filhas estão lá! – Johnny bufara. – Deixa só eu pegar minha varinha! EU MATO TODOS ELES!  
- Espero que Dean, Suzan e Blake saibam se defender... – Miguel suspirava tristemente.  
- E eu espero que todos fiquem bem... – Cold sorria fracamente. – Mas se bem que... Eles são nossos filhos, vão saber se virar, já está na hora de crescerem e serem fortes...  
- Acredite Listras, eles são mais fortes do que nós! – James dava um tapinha camarada no ombro do amigo.  
- Assim espero...


	12. O Baile da Despedida

**N/A: **Só para avisar sobre as músicas inseridas na fic ehehehe.  
1ª - Why Can't I - Liz Phair  
2ª - Dirty Little Secret - The All American Rejects  
3ª - Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne

**O Baile da Despedida**

Os olhos azulados abriram-se levemente, ela erguera o olhar fitando os olhos castanhos esverdeados a analisando, sorriu levemente enquanto encostava novamente sua cabeça no tórax do rapaz, não se arrependia da noite anterior, ele a aninhara mais em seus braços fazendo um leve cafuné.

- Se arrepende? – Ele perguntara com uma voz rouca.  
- Jamais me arrependeria da noite mais linda da minha vida...  
- Amy... – Ele erguia o queixo dela para lhe fitar. – Não se iluda, não estamos juntos...

Aquelas palavras eram cortantes e severas, ela se segurou para não chorar ali mesmo. Nos olhos dele se via tristeza e medo, ela apenas suspirara em resposta.

- Não podemos ficar juntos agora, mas isso não impede de que você seja minha companhia no baile... – Ele encarava outro lado da sala precisa para não encarar os olhos azuis.

Amy apenas sorrira abertamente e dera um beijo estalado na bochecha do sonserino em resposta, ele sorrira com o canto dos lábios. Não poderia contar a ela que após o baile ele partiria e era por este motivo de ele não estar com ela oficialmente, sabia que Draco e Blake fariam mil e uma perguntas sobre ele e Amy, entretanto se esquivaria o máximo que pudesse.

Ele andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, eram apenas seis da manhã, Amy já deveria ter chegado a Grifinória naquele momento, enquanto ele arrastava seus pés por aquele assoalho, sentia-se feliz e ao mesmo tempo preocupado, teve em seus braços na noite anterior a pessoa amada, entretanto se amaldiçoava por não ter conseguido se controlar.

- Malditos hormônios... – Muxoxou baixinho.  
- Tão cedo e já de pé Trent? – Uma voz feminina falara em suas costas.  
- Tenho insônia professora... – Ele virava encarando os orbes negros de Rachel.  
- Sei como é... – Ela sorrira e passara por ele. – Despeça com carinho de todos seus amigos, você não tem muito tempo...

Ela passara por ele andando em passos largos pelo corredor, o sonserino respirara fundo e passara uma das mãos fortemente pela face, ele sabia o que estava preste a fazer não precisava daquela professora enxerida toda hora lhe lembrando. Teria de se despedir daquele lugar que foi seu lar por um bom tempo, abandonaria seus melhores amigos, a garota na qual gostava e tudo aquilo que ele havia conquistado em Hogwarts, sorriu com o canto dos lábios, desde quando ele era tão sentimental?

Adentrou a Sonserina, jogando sua capa em cima do sofá negro da sala comunal, logo vendo duas pessoas lhe aguardando, um loiro encostado na janela e um moreno sorridente ao lado da lareira, suspirou fundo, ali começaria uma série de perguntas inacabáveis.

- No programa de hoje: CarterTrent! Vamos a série de perguntas sobre como você se apegou a namorada de seu melhor amigo! – Blake anunciara risonho.  
- Há quanto tempo você e Amy estão juntos? – Draco falara sério.  
- Não estamos juntos... – Carter respondera no mesmo tom. – Apenas nos gostamos, mas não estamos oficialmente namorando...  
- Ela não é boa o bastante para você? – Draco caminhava como um lobo feroz prestes a avançar em uma presa.  
- Acho que é o contrário... – Carter sorria com o canto dos lábios. – Não se preocupe, eu vou ao baile com ela e não deixarei nenhum Grifinório malvado se aproveitar da loirinha...  
- Sabe que ela é importante Trent, mas de qualquer forma, antes ela com você do que ela com o Potter... - Draco sorria levemente.  
- Agora é a hora que todos nós nos abraçamos? – Blake abria os braços.  
- Sai pra lá! – Carter se afastava.  
- Nem pensar! – Draco o acompanhava.  
- Qual é galera! Um abraço fraternal!  
- Se você encostar em mim eu quebro seus dois braços... – Carter ameaçava.  
- E eu ajudo... – Draco sorria maroto.  
- Povo mais insensível... – Blake fazia bico largando-se no sofá. – E aí Cartie, onde passou a noite?  
- Não é do seu interesse Blake... – Carter franzia o cenho.  
- Espero que não tenha sido com minha irmã... – Draco lançava um olhar mortífero ao amigo.  
- Já disse que não é do interesse de vocês... – Carter subia as escadas para o dormitório.  
- VOLTE AQUI TRENT! ME CONTE ESSA HISTÓRIA DIREITO! – Draco subia correndo atrás dele.  
- AhAHAHAHA Agora ele sabe como é quando um amigo pega sua irmã! AhaHAhaha... – Blake delirava de rir no sofá.

Amy havia acabado de entrar na sala comunal notando alguém sentado frente à lareira, aproximou-se calmamente. Harry possuía os olhos fechados e um livro aberto de DCAT no colo sorriu fechando o livro e o depositando em cima de uma mesinha em seguida cutucando o moreno levemente para que acordasse.

- Harry, acorda... – Ela murmurava.

Os olhos verdes azulados abriram-se levemente, Amy estava ali frente a ele, com aquele par de olhos azuis intensos e aquela face angelical, bocejou espreguiçando em seguida, havia dormido enquanto estudava para a prova.

- Acho que dormi estudando... – Ele sorria fracamente.  
- Percebi... – Ela sorria de volta. – Ainda está bravo comigo?  
- Não tenho motivos para estar bravo com você... – Ele levantava-se da poltrona. – Além do mais você é minha amiga...  
- Eu sinto muito pelo que te fiz... – Ela baixava os olhos. – Não fui uma boa pessoa com você, e você merece muito mais.  
- Não mandamos em nossos corações Amy, e eu sabia que você não me amava desde o começo, por mais que eu não confie e goste do Trent acho que você fica melhor com ele do que comigo...  
- Você é o melhor cara que eu já conheci na vida... – Os olhos dela enchiam-se de lágrimas o abraçando. – Pena que eu sou uma idiota e não consigo te amar por isso...  
- Você não é idiota, é a criatura mais doce que eu conheço e não quero perder você nunca... – Ele retribuía o abraço.

Merlim como ele a amava! Só o cheiro de jasmim que emanava dos cabelos dela era o suficiente para deixa-lo tonto. Amy era como uma brisa de inverno para ele, ele podia senti-la, mas jamais poderia toca-la ou ter só para ele. Ela beijou-lhe a bochecha e sorriu dizendo que iria se arrumar para a aula, ele ficou ali parado no meio do salão comunal até ver as madeixas loiras desaparecerem no alto da escada do dormitório feminino.

Amy sentara na sua cama no dormitório, todas dormiam tranqüilamente em suas camas, apanhou uma escova colocada no criado-mudo e começou a pentear as longas mechas loiras, não precisava estar oficialmente com Carter, apenas estar com ele lhe bastava, e agora que sua amizade com Harry parecia estar se reestruturando só possuía motivos para sorrir. Vira Ashlee abrir levemente os olhos e lhe sorrir levantando da cama em seguida e sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Fala sério! Jamais pensei que você e o Trent algum dia teriam algo! – A garota falava risonha.  
- Assim como você e o Blake! – Amy retribuía o sorriso. – E a Su e o Draco... As melhores coisas da vida acontecem quando estamos menos esperando...  
- Parece que nossa Amy está apaixonada! – Ashlee sorria marota.  
- Mais ou menos... – Amy corava levemente.

Eles haviam acabado de entrar no salão principal, Carter podia sentir os olhares em cima de si, respirou fundo sentando-se na mesa da Sonserina, Amy ainda não estava tomando seu café na Grifinória, mas ele podia sentir o olhar assassino de Harry vindo de lá, resolveu ignorar enquanto se servia de suco. Blake cantarolava alguma música irritante e Draco procurava uma certa Zabine com os olhos.

- Se continuar girando seus olhos assim pelo salão vai acabar ficando sem eles... – Carter comentava irônico.  
- Não posso evitar... – Draco coçava a cabeça.  
- Sabe, andei pensando... – Blake começava.  
- Aí vem... – O loiro batia na testa.  
- Faz tempo que não aprontamos ou pegamos detenção, as meninas estão nos domando!  
- Até que enfim o vira-lata falou algo que preste! – Carter sorria abertamente. – Faz tempo que não aprontamos...  
- Faz um bom tempo que não mandam cartas falando do meu comportamento, mamãe já deve estar sentindo saudades... – Draco falava com o típico tom irônico dos sonserinos.  
- E então? O que vocês sugerem? – Blake se empolgava.  
- Algo que envolva a sala de poções... – Carter sorria malicioso. – Afinal é nossa próxima aula...  
- Ah Cartie você e sua mente diabólica... – Draco gargalhava. – É por isso que somos amigos!

Harry encarava os três sonserinos com uma expressão de fúria, sabia que Carter estava com Amy, pôde ver nos olhos deles na noite anterior e nos olhos dela quando se viram logo cedo, além disso sentia que eles estavam prestes a aprontar das suas, acordou de seus devaneios quando sentira tapinhas dados em suas costas por Jay.

- Cara, eu acho que essa cara de fossa não combina com você...  
- Eles estão armando algo Jay, eu posso sentir...  
- Ótimo! Vamos ficar o mais distante possível, assim não podem nos afetar! – Jay sorria levemente.  
- Você anda ficando irritante sabia? – Harry girava os olhos.  
- Agradecido! – Jay piscava maroto.

A atenção daqueles grifinórios e dos sonserinos logo fora roubada por cinco garotas que adentravam o salão, Amy tinha um lindo sorriso brincando em seus lábios, enquanto Suzan e Megan gargalhavam de algo que Lily contava e Ashlee penteava os cabelos lisos com os dedos.

- Elas são lindas não são? – Jay perguntava a Harry.

O moreno parecia confuso, não sabia se olhava para uma ruiva ou para uma loira, balançou a cabeça afirmando o que o amigo falara, vira Megan acenando para ele indo a direção a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, engolira seco sorrindo e acenando de volta, Amy logo sentara-se frente a ele ao lado das outras garotas.

- Mano, você 'tá passando bem? – Ashlee perguntava ao ver a expressão estranha na face do irmão.  
- Hum? Sim... Estou! – Harry sorria fracamente.  
- E aí Harry quando teremos mais um treino? – Amy puxava conversa.  
- Podemos marcar ainda essa semana... – Ele respondera carinhoso.  
- Estou precisando mesmo treinar! Nosso próximo jogo é contra a Cornival e eu quero detonar o Luke! – Amy alongava os braços.  
- Amy anda cheia de energia! – Ashlee debochava.  
- Se Maomé não vai a montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé! – Blake falara ás costas de Ashlee.  
- Não seria o contrário irmãozinho? – Suzan girava os olhos ao ver o irmão atrás da amiga.  
- Ruiva não atrapalhe seu irmão em momento de criatividade, todos nós sabemos que estes momentos são raros! – Draco sorria maroto dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da garota.  
- Poisé maninha, estragou meu discurso! – Blake se fingia de chateado.  
- Se eu fosse você Ashlee tirava seu namorado daqui antes que ele alague tudo com suas lágrimas falsas... – Carter se aproximava com um sorriso sarcástico estampado na face.  
- Ah como esse vira-lata me da trabalho! – Ashlee sorria marota beijando rapidamente Blake.  
- Oi... – Amy sorria levemente para Carter.  
- Olá... – Ele abaixava dando-lhe um beijo na testa.  
- Fala sério, vão se agarrar no escuro não frente aos meus olhos! – Draco tampava os olhos com as mãos.  
- Quanto drama! – Suzan gargalhava.

Carter apenas sorrira oferecendo a mão para Amy, como se dissesse que queria falar com a mesma em particular, ela aceitara a mão do Sonserino saindo de mãos dadas com o mesmo do salão principal.

- Espera aí! Onde eles vão? Hey Trent seu Lobo Miserável eu não tava falando sério! SOLTA MINHA IRMÃ! – Draco desesperava-se.  
- Calma Lobinho! – Suzan sorria abraçando o loiro. – Não sabia que era tão ciumento com Amy...  
- Sou ciumento com o que me pertence... – Draco sorria cafajeste.  
- Ah não vai começar vocês dois! – Blake se colocava no meio.  
- Blake saía do meio deles imediatamente! – Ashlee falava em tom autoritário.  
- Qual é Ash...  
- Se você ficar aí eu juro por Merlim que irei fazer companhia a outra pessoa!  
- Que isso amor, eu fico ao seu lado! – Blake sorria amarelo colocando-se ao lado da garota arrancando gargalhadas da mesa da Grifinória.

Amy e Carter andavam pelos jardins de mãos dadas, pela hora da manhã não havia ninguém por lá, ele sentou-se em cima de uma mesa, repousando os pés sobre o banco e indicando para Amy sentar-se ao seu lado, ela obedecera ficando ao lado do mesmo.

- Daqui a uma semana é o baile... – Ele comentara olhando para o lago.  
- Não me chamou aqui para me dar um fora foi? – Ela perguntara séria.  
- Hum? Ficou louca? Seu irmão me dava de comer para o cachorrinho do Hagrid! – Carter girava os olhos.  
- Ah! Então está comigo só pelo meu irmão... – Ela cruzava os braços.

Ele balançava a cabeça negativamente rindo da garota, levantou-se colocando-se frente a mesma, Amy o olhava intrigada ele apenas curvou-se e a beijara no canto dos lábios logo afastando-se e a encarando.

- Tenho algo para você... – Ele enfiava a mão dentro da capa negra da Sonserina e retirava um colar.  
- Nossa... – Ela olhava atentamente o colar prata com uma pedra verde. – É linda, é uma esmeralda?  
- É meu colar favorito, então quero que cuide bem dele... – Carter falava com as mãos dentro do bolso.  
- Por que está me dando? – Ela perguntava admirada com a pedra.  
- Porque quero que saiba que se um dia eu me for eu voltarei para pegar isso... – Ele falava olhando novamente para o lago.

Amy colocara o colar em seu pescoço, logo vendo Carter de costas para si, sorriu levemente pulando de cavalinho no garoto, ele apenas sorriu quando ela lhe beijou a bochecha, era isto que ele mais gostava de Amy, nunca se sabia o que se esperar dela, o jeito dela espontâneo de ser era algo cativante por demais.

- Obrigada... – Ela murmurou ao ouvido dele.

Draco e Blake na companhia das namoradas chegaram aos jardins, Ashlee murmurara um "que fofinho" ao mesmo tempo que Suzan falara "Eles são lindos juntos" ao verem Amy de cavalinho em Carter beijando sua bochecha, aquilo fez Draco e Blake girarem os olhos, porque as mulheres sempre eram tão melosas assim?

- Desculpe atrapalhar o casal, mas já atrapalhando... – Draco se aproximava. – Se quisermos fazer "aquilo", temos que andar logo Cartie...  
- Sabe vocês parecem aqueles ursinhos de pelúcia juntos, da vontade de apertar! – Blake comentava risonho recebendo um tapa na cabeça dado por Draco. – Aí Drakie! Eu não tenho culpa dela ser pequena e ele grande e... – Ele recebia outro tapa, mas desta vez dado por Ashlee. – Hey isso é violência doméstica! – Ele cruzava os braços.  
- Tudo bem, vamos logo antes que todos nós espanquemos o Vira-Lata! – Carter descia Amy de suas costas. – Nos vemos depois...

Ela apenas sorrira ao vê-lo se distanciar com os amigos, Ashlee e Suzan a olhavam com olhares marotos que logo fizeram Amy cruzar os braços e sentar-se na mesa.

- Não adianta! Nem o verissateum vai me obrigar a falar o que aconteceu ontem a noite!  
- Ah qual é Amy! – Suzan fazia bico.  
- Temos o direito de saber, afinal você não passou a noite no dormitório... – Ashlee sorria maliciosa. – Tivemos que enganar a Lily dizendo que você estava na Ala Hospitalar!  
- E com fontes seguras, soubemos que o Carter também não esteve no dormitório masculino!  
- Vocês, são insuportáveis! – Amy esbravejava.

Harry estava encostado no vão da porta da sala de Poções quando vira os três Sonserinos se aproximarem, ambos gargalhando e fazendo comentários maldosos sobre uns Lufa-Lufas que passava, girou os olhos categoricamente. Por mais que eles namorassem Grifinórias jamais mudariam o jeito Sonserino de ser.

- Espero que não estejam querendo aprontar nada nesta aula... – Harry falara assim os três passaram por ele.  
- Imaginaaaaaa Harryzito! – Blake sorria maroto. – EU jamaissss faria uma coisa dessas!  
- Para falar a verdade Potter, o que nós fazemos ou deixamos de fazer não lhe diz respeito... – Draco o cortava com a típica voz arrastada.  
- Vamos der um duelo de Titãs aqui ou vamos nos sentar? – Carter se colocava no meio entre o loiro e o moreno.  
- Vamos nos sentar... – Draco girara os calcanhares indo em direção a uma mesa sendo seguido por Carter.  
- Er... Não é por nada não Harryzito, eu realmente gosto de você... – Blake dava tapinhas camaradas nas costas do Grifinório. – Mas você devia relaxar e ser menos careta!

Dizendo tais palavras o rapaz se juntara aos dois amigos em uma mês a frente, Harry franziu o cenho, ele não era "careta", Amy e Ashlee haviam lhe falado isso no ano passado até falaram que ele era meio "quadrado" e que deveria relaxar como seu pai fazia, suspirou fundo. Ele estava escutando conselhos de Blake Zabine? Ok... Ele precisava de um terapeuta urgentemente. Caminhou até a mesa onde Matt e Jay se encontravam sentando entre eles.

Quando a professora Parkison adentrou a sala todos viraram suas faces, ela parecia ter acordado de péssimo humor já que lançava a todos um dos piores olhares possíveis, ela possuía uma cara de Buldogue indescritível quando estava muito brava e os cabelos muito brancos curtinhos caindo sobre a face enrugada, parou frente a sua mesa e apontou a varinha para os alunos logo fazendo vários ingredientes surgirem.

- Quero que façam para mim uma poção Esquelece, vocês sabem que tal poção ajuda a fazer os ossos crescerem novamente, eu fiz a parte teórica dela na última aula espero que façam bem feita! – Ela lançava um olhar significativo a Blake que ignorara. – Muito bem, ao trabalho!

Blake, Carter e Draco trocaram olhares marotos, eles iriam aprontar! A primeira coisa que Draco fez foi tirar um vidrinho incolor e derramar seu conteúdo dentro do caldeirão, em seguida Blake misturara adicionando ossos de dragão e brita em pó, olhando para os lados e vendo que Parkinson estava bem longe de si, retirou um vidrinho com conteúdo verde escuro e derramou dentro do caldeirão. Carter logo fizera o mesmo.

- Se prepare que os sonserinos irão atacar... – Jay murmurara a Matt e Harry com um sorriso imenso na face.  
- Melhor avisarmos a Parkinson... – Harry franzia o cenho.  
- Ficou doido Harry? – Matt o segurava firme. – Eles estão aprontando com a diretora da casa deles, a professora mais chata e mal humorada de Hogwarts e você ainda tá achando ruim? Deixa de ser careta cara!  
- Eu não sou careta. – O moreno falava dentre os dentes.

Parkinson voltara o olhar assassino para os grifinórios que encolheram-se e voltaram ao trabalho, Blake olhava triunfante para o caldeirão que borbulhava num tom rosa choque, o que fez Draco e Carter derem um passo para trás, Blake apenas sorrira maroto despejando o último conteúdo na poção: sangue prateado de unicórnio. Em seguida afastara-se rapidamente.

- Posso saber o porque de os senhores não estarem próximos ao caldeirão? – Parkinson parara atrás deles.  
- Segurança! – Blake sorria maroto.  
- Segurança? – A professora erguia uma sobrancelha. – Por Merlim porque você não se parece com seu pai! – Ela muxoxava aproximando do caldeirão.  
- Se eu fosse a senhora não ficava tão perto! – Draco aconselhava.  
- Não me venha me dar conselhos Malfoy! – Ela franzia o cenho espiando dentro do caldeirão.

Fora tudo muito rápido, uma explosão de fumaça cor de rosa invadira a sala, todos os alunos saíram correndo da mesma, logo a fumaça desaparecera e do lado de fora da sala espiando para o lado de dentro, eles podiam ver que tudo havia ficado num tom rosa choque, inclusive a professora em questão.

A visão de uma senhora cor de rosa aproximando-se deles como um dragão furioso fora o suficiente para Blake esconder-se atrás dos amigos, Carter e Draco tinham sorrisos indescritíveis na face, o que fazia todos reprimirem uma boa gargalhada.

- Ok professora Parkinson eu posso explicar! – Draco falava risonho.  
- EXPLIQUE-SE!!! – Ela respondia irada.  
- Nós estávamos hã... – Draco olhava de lado para Carter.  
- Estávamos fazendo a poção que nos pediu, mas aí deu errado e BUM! Explodiu! – Carter finalizava com um sorriso debochado na face.  
- ISSO NÃO JUSTIFICA A MINHA SALA ESTAR ROSA CHOQUE!!! MENOS 50 PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA E 40 PONTOS PARA A SONSERINA!!!  
- Eu acho que ela não se viu no espelho ainda... – Blake murmurava para Kira que gargalhava.  
- Por que devemos perder pontos? Não aprontamos nada! – Harry vociferava.  
- Você acha que Grifinóriozinhos medíocres iriam fazer algo bárbaro como nós? – Draco franzia o cenho.  
- Não, testem minha paciência! – Parkinson entrava na sala batendo a porta atrás de si.

Os alunos gargalharam alto, afinal todos sempre quiseram infernizar Pansy Parkinson, mas nunca tinham coragem para tal ato, ao contrário do trio que parecia não temer nada. Além do mais ninguém em Hogwarts se importava de perder alguns pontos para fazer a vida da professora de poções um inferno.

Os alunos do sexto ano da grifinória e sonserina aproximavam-se da sala para sua segunda aula do dia, parando subitamente ao verem os alunos do sétimo ano as gargalhadas na porta da sala, Ashlee sorrira marota correndo em direção ao namorado e pulando em suas costas.

- E então, o que aprontaram? – Ela perguntara risonha.  
- Por que sempre que alguém apronta acham que somos nós? – Blake fazia bico.  
- Porque na maioria das vezes são vocês que aprontam! – Suzan aproximava-se do irmão sorridente.  
- Digamos que cooperamos para uma leve explosão... – Draco a enlaçava pela cintura.  
- Que coisa feia irmãozinho! – Amy surgia atrás da ruiva. – Papai não irá gostar!  
- Acha que ganharei o que desta vez? Uma vassoura nova? – O loiro gargalhava.  
- Aposto que o Sr.Malfoy adoraria ver a Parkinson agora! – Carter sorria pondo-se ao lado da loirinha.

Aquela dia fora agradável, como os dois próximos, faltava apenas quatro dias para o baile e parecia que todas as mulheres do castelo haviam combinado de entrarem em histeria ao mesmo tempo. Algumas até faltavam ás aulas para escolherem que vestidos usariam, outras apenas choravam nos corredores alegando que seu vestido era horrendo.

- O que está havendo com as mulheres de Hogwarts? Decidiram entrar em TPM na mesma semana? – Blake comentava ao ver Ashlee passar por ele carregando quatro caixas.  
- Chama-se "Baile" meu caro Vira-Lata! – Draco sorria vendo Suzan ajudar Ashlee com as caixas.  
- Sabe, parece que ficamos invisíveis para as mulheres esses dias... – Carter franzia o cenho. – Que tal aproveitamos da maneira Sonserina? Faz tempo que não damos uma festa no dormitório...  
- Cartie essa semana nós deixamos a Parkinson cor de rosa junto com sua sala, azaramos dois Lufa-Lufas, azaramos a vassoura do Longobotton no treino da grifinória... – Blake enumerava nos dedos. – É! Acho que a festa é uma excelente idéia!  
- Não acham estranho não termos levado nenhuma detenção? – Draco perguntava quando eles chagaram ao jardim.  
- Vai ver que a TonTon está preocupada com o lance do baile... – Carter mudava de assunto, sabia que Tonks não lhe daria nenhuma detenção naquela semana de despedida.  
- E quem se importa com isso? – Blake abria os braços. – CARA ESTAMOS SEM DETENÇÃÃÃÃOOO!  
- É... Tem razão! – Draco gargalhava.  
- E então? Vamos para o treino? – Carter sugeria.

Draco não sabia o porque de estar sentindo aquela coisa em seu peito, era como se estivesse preste a perder algo importante em sua vida, notou que Carter parecia se esforçar para fazer uma semana perfeita, notou o carinho que o amigo tinha com sua irmã, até levando uma rosa para a mesma, coisa que Carter Trent jamais fizera. Além disto ele estava se esforçando demais naquele treino de quadribol, Carter nunca foi de treinar muito o que sempre irritava Draco, suspirou fundo, tinha algo errado.

- Hey Capitão! Vai ficar parado aí no céu enquanto nós nos matamos? – Carter passava voando com a vassoura ao lado do amigo.  
- Não me de idéias Apanhador! – Draco piscava maroto o que fez Carter gargalhar.

Harry andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, estava realmente irritado. Lily havia acabado de chamar de "careta", o que o fez quase avançar sobre a irmã casula. Ele aprontava das suas também, entretanto era mais moderado! Andava apressado querendo esmurrar a primeira pessoa que visse, logo notando que chegara ao banheiro dos monitores, o banheiro da Murta-que-Geme. Franziu o cenho, talvez Murta fosse melhor companhia do que seus amados amigos que só lhe achavam um chato.

Adentrou calmamente parando subitamente com a boca aberta, Murta estava sentada na beirada da banheira enquanto uma garota ruiva tentava fechar a saia longa da cor azul, ele engolira em seco, Megan estava perfeita.

- Harry? – Ela virava-se para ele com um sorriso.  
- Desculpa! Eu não...  
- Tudo bem! – Ela sorria abertamente. – Me ajuda a fechar isso? É uma das roupas novas da mamãe e eu realmente sou péssima para vesti-las...

Ele apenas sorriu de volta caminhando até a garota, Megan possuía uma beleza diferente, seus cabelos eram muito ruivos e os olhos extremamente azuis, a boca sempre estava avermelhada o que sempre as tornava desejáveis, além do mais era bem baixa um pouco maior que Amy apenas, abaixou-se e fechara a saia longa da garota.

- Obrigada! – Ela sorriu correndo frente ao espelho.  
- Ficou muito bonita! – Murta aplaudia.  
- Valeu Murta! Ainda acho que ficaria melhor em você! – Megan sorria para a fantasma.  
- Não sabia que tinha uma amizade com a Murta... – Harry aproximava da garota.  
- ACHA QUE EU NÃO POSSO TER AMIGOS HARRY POTTER II? – Murta berrava.  
- Não! Que isso! Eu não...  
- BUÁÁÁÁÁ TODOS OS HOMENS SÃO IGUAIS!!! – A murta adentrava na privada e desaparecia fazendo Harry coçar a cabeça e Megan gargalhar alto.  
- Eu realmente não entendo as mulheres, sejam elas fantasmas ou não...  
- Acredite Harry, não és o único! – Megan sorria carinhosa. – Mas hey! Que cara é essa? Qual foi o centauro que te atropelou?  
- Nenhum, apenas todos me acham um chato! – Ele desabafara sentando-se na beirada da banheira.  
- Bem, ás vezes você é certinho demais... – Ela sorria levemente.  
- Ótimo! Você também me acha um chato!  
- Eu não te acho um chato! – Megan retirava a saia ficando apenas de calcinha e blusa fazendo Harry corar furiosamente.  
- Mas é o que parece... – Ele falara olhando para o outro lado do banheiro tentando evitar olhar para a garota.  
- Você devia se soltar mais, ás vezes fica querendo ser todo responsável, deve relaxar! – Ela vestia a roupa da Lufa-Lufa e o fitava risonha. – Por que você tá vermelho?  
- Eu não estou vermelho!  
- Ah está sim! – Ela gargalhava. – Harry eu não estava nua! Eu estava só de calcinha e blusa, mesma coisa de biquíni, Merlim quantas vezes você já me viu de biquíni?  
- Vamos mudar de assunto? – Ele a encarava sem graça.  
- Como quiser! – Ela dava os ombros sentando-se ao lado dele.  
- Você vai com quem ao baile?  
- Alguns rapazes me convidaram, fiquei de dar a resposta hoje... – Ela suspirava fundo. – Todos são irritantes! E você? Vai com quem?  
- Algumas garotas me chamaram... – Ele sorria sem jeito. – Mas...  
- São insuportáveis e fúteis? – Megan sorria. – Ótimo! Vamos juntos!  
- Como? – Ele erguia ambas sobrancelhas.  
- Ora! Eu não quero aqueles acompanhantes, você não quer suas acompanhantes, vamos juntos!

Era engraçado o jeito dela resolver as questões, se limitou em concordar com aquela ruiva, ela dera-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha e falara que iria pessoalmente providenciar uma roupa para ele, Harry agradeceu a Merlim por isso, detestava quando Ashlee e Lily decidiam vesti-lo como se fosse um boneco, tendo sempre resultados desastrosos, como no natal que elas compraram um paletó vermelho cheguei que fez todos gargalharem quando ele chegara na sala, Ash e Lily alegaram o achar muito sexy.

Draco tomava seu banho no chuveiro do vestiário da Sonserina, ainda sentia que havia algo errado, entretanto resolveu não falar nada. Carter quando estivesse pronto o contaria o que estava acontecendo, fechou o chuveiro e abriu a portinha do boxe, não havia ninguém no vestiário. Franziu o cenho procurando suas coisas. Não havia nada apenas duas goles.

- Só me faltava essa! – Riu consigo mesmo apanhando as goles e cobrindo as partes intimas.

Saíra do vestiário completamente nu, chegando ao campo e deparando-se com seus amigos da Sonserina delirando de rir enquanto Blake e Carter dependuravam suas roupas no alto do gol.

- VOCÊS ME PAGAM! – Berrou arrancando gargalhada de todos.

O dia do baile chegara rápido, Blake estava frente ao espelho terminando de arrumar os cabelos enquanto Carter olhava pela janela, dali a algumas horas ele abandonaria Hogwarts, já havia feito até uma mochila mais cedo e deixado na casa do meio gigante Hagrid, assim poderia sair sem que ninguém percebesse nada.

- Que cara é essa Carter? – Draco perguntava ao entrar no quarto com a toalha amarrada na cintura.  
- A mesma de sempre! – Carter respondia risonho. – Vai assim para o baile? Fará sucesso!

- Se vocês sumirem com minhas roupas mais uma vez eu juro que azaro vocês no meio da madrugada e faço aparecerem nus no quarto da Profa.Parkinson!  
- UI! Quanta ameaça! – Blake debochava. – Se arruma logo que eu não quero me atrasar!

Harry já estava impaciente frente a escadaria assim como um monte de garotos, alguns ficavam abobados com as garotas que desciam, uma delas bem notadas fora Cassy Weasley que estava vestida com um lindo vestido azul bebê que caia-lhe graciosamente no corpo, ela estava de braços dados com um Cornival cujo o nome Harry não sabia, respirou fundo mais uma vez, detestava esperar...

_Get a load of me,  
_**To de saco cheio de mim**  
_Get a load of you,_  
**To de saco cheio de você  
**_Walking down the street_  
**Andando pelas ruas**  
_And I hardly know you_  
**E eu mal te conheço**  
_It's just like we were meant to be_  
**Parece que fomos feitos um para o outro**

Foi quando ele olhara no alto da escada e vira Megan, ela lhe sorria carinhosa, vestida com uma camisa branca e com a belíssima saia azul, parecia um tipo de fada ruiva, os olhos azuis delineados com uma maquiagem azul clara, os lábios num tom rosado e os cabelos ruivos caindo como cascata sobre seus ombros.

- Nossa... – Ele falara boquiaberto.  
- Espero que o "nossa" tenha sido bom! – Ela franzia o cenho quando ele lhe oferecera o braço.  
- Acredite, foi! – Ele a beijava na bochecha e lhe dirigia ao salão principal.

_Holding hands with you,_  
**De mãos dadas com você**  
_When we're out at night,_  
**Quando nós estivermos fora essa noite**  
_Got a girlfriend_  
**Você tem namorada**  
_You say it isn't right,_  
**E isso não é certo,**  
_And I've got someone waiting too.  
_**E eu tenho alguém me esperando também.**  
_The problem is, this is just the beginning_  
**O problema é, isso é apenas o começo  
**_We're already wet and we're gonna go swimming_  
**Nós já estamos molhados então vamos nadando**

Blake acabara de ver Harry sair de braços dados com Megan, sorriu levemente até que faziam um casal bonito, encostou-se na estátua ao lado da escada, certamente Ashlee demoraria décadas a aparecer, foi quando alguém lhe cutucou nos ombros.

- Não é assim que trata uma dama Zabine! – Ela o olhava com cara feia.

Ela vestia um vestido rosa claro lindíssimo que ia até os pés onde uma sandália prateada estava perfeitamente encaixada em seus pés, os cabelos presos num meio rabo de cavalo e a sombra rosa clara nos olhos verdes delineados com o lápis preto e o rímel.

- E eu que pensei que você não conseguia ficar mais bonita... – Ele a beijava levemente nos lábios.  
- Vamos logo para o salão! – Ela lhe batia no braço e lançava um olhar feio a Annett que passava ao lado dela de nariz empinado na companhia de um sonserino qualquer.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
**Por que eu não consigo respirar sempre que penso em você?**  
_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_  
**Porque eu não consigo falar sempre que penso em você?**  
_Its inevitable..._  
**É inevitável**  
_It's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_  
**É fato que nós vamos cair nessa**  
_So tell me..._  
**Então me diz...**  
_Why can't I breathe whenever i think about you_  
**Por que eu não consigo respirar sempre que penso em você?**

Draco esperava Suzan do lado do quadro da Mulher Gorda, assim não demonstrava toda sua impaciência, respirou fundo quando o quadro abrira-se e ele a vira aparecer. Não conseguira dizer nada, os cabelos ruivos e lisos estavam num ondulado perfeito, ela trajava um vestido roxo com dourado que lhe caia como tanta graça que era inexplicável, ela apenas lhe sorriu enquanto ele tentava dizer algo.

- Acho que não ficou tão ma quanto eu pensava... – Ela sorria vendo a face dele corar. – Nossa! Deixei Draco Malfoy II sem palavras?  
- Não abuse... – Ele sorria a puxando para um beijo. – Minha vontade é não irmos ao baile e te levar para um lugar onde ninguém te note apenas eu...  
- Tentadora sua proposta, mas ainda quero ir ao baile! – Ela sorria o puxando em direção as escadas.

_Isn't this the best part of breaking up  
_**Essa não é a melhor parte de terminar?  
**_Finding someone else you can't get enough of_  
**Encontrar um outro alguém que não te canse?  
**_Someone who wants to be with you too_  
**Alguem que tambem quer estar com voce  
**_Its an itch we know we are gonna scratch_  
**Nós estamos arrumando sarna pra nos coçar**  
_Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch_  
**Vai demorar um pouco pra esse ovo chocar  
**_But wouldn't it be beautiful?_  
**Mas não seria lindo**  
_Here we go we are at the beginning_  
**Aqui vamos nós, estamos no começo**  
_we haven't fucked yet, but my head's spinning_  
**Nós ainda não nos fodemos, mas minha cabeça tá girando**

Carter havia perdido a hora, xingava Blake e Draco mentalmente por não terem o chamado quando estavam saindo, acabou por não colocar a gravata e correra como um louco, Amy o mataria por se atrasar no primeiro baile de ambos, ás vezes ele mesmo se esquecia de que falara para a garota de que não estavam juntos para que ela não se iludisse, sendo que ele mesmo se comportava como um namorado sério e dedicado.

Acabou parando no meio da escada boquiaberto, ficou ali como uma estátua sem se mover, com os olhos castanhos esverdeados brilhando levemente, ela estava ali.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
_**Por que eu nao consigo respirar sempre que penso em voce?  
**_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_  
**Porque eu nao consigo falar sempre que penso em voce?**  
_Its inevitable..._  
**É inevitável  
**_It's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_  
**É fato que nós vamos cair nessa**  
_So tell me..._  
**Então me diz...**  
_Why can't I breathe whenever i think about you_  
**Por que eu nao consigo respirar sempre que penso em voce?**

Amy tinha os cabelos mais loiros do que nunca, trajava um vestido tomara que caia preto com brando lindíssimo que valorizava suas curvas, a pele leitosa em evidencia com o colar que ele lhe dera colocado graciosamente no pescoço, os olhos azuis delineados com uma sombra cinza clara, lápis preto e rímel da mesma cor, Amy estava deslumbrante.

- É da coisa das mulheres Malfoy, sempre deixam os homens com cara de bobos! – Ela sorria parando frente a ele olhando para cima.  
- Acho que terei que me acostumar a ficar com cara de panaca! – Ele gargalhava. – Está perfeita Amy...

Ela apenas sorrira e descera o resto das escadas na companhia do mesmo.

_I'd love for you to make me wonder where it's goin'  
_**Alto o bastante pra voce me fazer imaginar, onde esta indo**  
_I'd love for you to pull me under somethin's growin'_  
**Alto o bastante pra voce me derrubar**  
_For this that we can control_  
**Algo esta crescendo e nós nao podemos controlar**  
_Baby I am dyin'_  
**Baby estou morrendo**

O salão comunal estava todo enfeitado de rosas vermelhas, era como se fosse a noite do preto e vermelho, tudo estava de tais cores, o que dava um ar místico ao local, Megan abraçara Harry ao chegarem próximos a uma mesa, ele surpreendera-se com aquilo, prendera a respiração ao sentir o aroma de margaridas vindo dela.

- Obrigada por vir comigo! – Ela beijava-lhe a bochecha.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_  
**Por que não consigo respirar sempre que penso em você?**  
_Why can't I speak whenever talk about you?_  
**Por que eu não consigo falar sempre que conversam sobre você?**

Suzan e Draco logo juntaram-se a Blake e Ashlee na mesma mesa, ambos gargalhavam sobre as expressões de Kira e Annett quando os virão. Ashlee encostara a cabeça no ombro de Blake enquanto Suzan sentara-se no colo de Draco aninhando-se em seus braços, quem os via de longe notava a felicidade do grupo.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
**Por que eu nao consigo respirar sempre que penso em voce?**  
_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_  
**Porque eu nao consigo falar sempre que penso em voce?**  
_Its inevitable..._  
**É inevitável**  
_It's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_  
**É fato que nós vamos cair nessa**  
_So tell me..._  
**Então me diz...**  
_Why can't I breathe whenever i think about you_  
**Por que eu nao consigo respirar sempre que penso em voce?**  
_whenever i think about you_  
**Sempre que eu penso em você**  
_whenever i think about you  
_**Sempre que eu penso em você**  
_whenever i think about you_  
**Sempre que eu penso em você**  
_whenever i think about you_  
**Sempre que eu penso em você**

Todos pararam subitamente ao verem Amy e Carter adentrarem o salão, ela estava magnífica e ele com aquele ar pomposo de sempre, certamente um dos casais mais belos dali, juntaram-se prontamente a mesa de Draco e Blake e começaram a uma série de conversas.

Tonks ao lado de Rachel analisava o jovem Trent, podiam ver que ele parecia despedir-se de cada um a sua maneira, como aprontar ao lado de Blake e rir junto a ele, cooperar no quadribol junto de Draco, dar uma atenção especial a Amy... Ele em hora nenhuma citava que estava indo embora, mas despedia-se de um a um ao seu modo.

- É um bom rapaz, pena que não ficará ao nosso lado muito tempo... – Tonks falava tristemente.  
- O que quer dizer com isso Tonks? – Rachel virava-se assustada para a diretora.  
- Nada querida, nada... – Tonks sorria fracamente.

Harry logo fora arrastado para a pista de dança junto de Megan, podia ouvir murmúrios das garotas sobre seu traje, Meg havia lhe dado uma calça social preta, uma blusa comum da mesma cor e uma jaqueta preta de couro legitimo de dragão e só com isso as mulheres em sua volta suspiravam.

- Viu como couro de dragão é valorizado? – Megan gargalhava.  
- Pareço um badboy... – Harry sussurrava ao ouvido dela enquanto dançavam.  
- Você antes reclamava de parecer certinho! – Ela franzia o cenho.  
- Gosto do jeito que fico quando estou perto de você, não sou mau e nem santo! – Ele ria levemente.  
- É eu causo esse efeito nos homens!

A música logo parara atraindo atenção de todos ali, Amy sorrira ao ver Carter endireitar a guitarra em seus braços, Tonks havia combinado que cada banda tocaria apenas uma música, no começo os rapazes protestaram, logo aceitando já que Ashlee parecia que iria socar Blake, Draco pigarreou e aproximou-se do microfone.

- Ok galera, vamos detonar isso daqui! – Ele falara risonho.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_  
**Diga-me o que eu fiz de errado**  
_When I've known this all along_  
**Quando eu soube de tudo em volta**  
_I go around a time or two_  
**Eu ando um momento ou dois**  
_Just to waste my time with you  
_**Só para gastar meu tempo com você**

Carter começava a tocar a guitarra e Blake a bateria, logo Draco tomara o microfone cantando e sorrindo para Suzan que dançava e pulava ao lado de Ashlee e Amy.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_  
**Diga-me tudo aquilo que você jogou pro alto**  
_Find out games you don't wanna play_  
**Ache jogos que você não queira jogar**  
_You are the only one that needs to know_  
**Você é o único que precisa saber**

Carter sorria, ele estava tocando pela última vez, Draco se exibia o máximo que podia, enquanto Blake fazia o mesmo, o sonserino apenas gargalhou vendo todos aqueles de Hogwarts o analisando e dançando.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)_  
**Eu guardo você meu pequeno segredo imundo(pequeno segredo imundo)**  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
_**Conte a ninguém ou você será só outro arrependido(só outro arrependido, espero que você o guarde)**  
_My dirty little secret_  
**Meu pequeno segredo imundo**

Dali a alguns minutos iria embora, olhara atentamente para Amy, ela estava linda cantando a música e gritando, sorria como nunca e remexia todo o corpo, ela parecia tão feliz naquela noite.

_Who has to know_  
**Quem precisa saber  
**_When we live such fragile lives_  
**Quando nós vivemos vidas frágeis  
**_It's the best way we survive_  
**É a melhor maneira de sobrevivermos**  
_I go around a time or two_  
**Ando um momento ou dois**  
_Just to waste my time with you  
_**Só para gastar meu tempo com você**  
_Tell me all that you've thrown away_  
**Diga-me o que você jogou para o alto**  
_Find out games you don't wanna play_  
**Ache jogos que você não queira jogar**  
_You are the only one that needs to know  
_**Você é o único que precisa saber**

Analisou seus amigos, Draco sempre fora daquele jeito desconfiado, sabia que se alguém esperasse que Carter estava planejando algo era Draco, sorriu para o loiro assim que ele lhe lançou um olhar de dúvida.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)_  
**Eu guardo você meu pequeno segredo imundo(pequeno segredo imundo)**  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
**Conte a ninguém ou você será só outro arrependido(só outro arrependido, espero que você o guarde)**  
_My dirty little secret_  
**Meu pequeno segredo imundo**

Voltou seu olhar para a platéia de Hogwarts, aquele lugar que havia sido sua casa por tanto tempo, havia sido tudo para ele, uma razão para continuar vivo! Sentiu um nó formar-lhe na garganta, pôde ver Hagrid aparecer na janela do salão principal, aquilo era o sinal de que sua partida estava preparada.

_Who has to know_  
**Quem precisa saber**  
_The way she feels inside (inside)_  
**O jeito que ela se sente por dentro (por dentro)  
**_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_  
**Esses pensamentos que eu não posso negar (negar)  
**_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
_**Esses cachorros não mentem (não mentem)**  
_And now I try to lie_  
**E agora eu tento mentir**  
_It's eating me apart_  
**Isso está me corroendo por dentro**  
_Trace this life out_  
**Reconstrua essa vida**

Baixou os olhos para a guitarra, sentia seu coração estraçalhar a cada segundo que se passava ali, olhou pela última vez para Blake e Draco, ambos estavam tão entretidos na música que não notaram os olhos de Carter encherem-se de lágrimas.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)_  
**Eu guardo você meu pequeno segredo imundo(pequeno segredo imundo)**  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
_**Conte a ninguém ou você será só outro arrependido(só outro arrependido, espero que você o guarde)**  
_My dirty little secret_  
**Meu pequeno segredo imundo**  
_My dirty little secret_  
**Meu pequeno segredo imundo**  
_Who has to know_  
**Quem precisa saber**  
_Who has to know_  
**Quem precisa saber**

Eles tocaram o último refrão da música e foram mais uma vez aplaudidos pela multidão de alunos de Hogwarts, Carter forçara um sorriso quando Blake o abraçou com um braço e disse que eles eram demais mesmo.

- Algum problema com você? – Draco perguntava enquanto desciam do palco.  
- Não, deveria ter? – Carter tentou fingir indiferença.  
- Sei lá... Ando tendo pressentimentos estranhos... - O loiro suspirou fundo. – Não deve ser nada, vou ali pegar uma bebida minha garganta 'tá acabada depois desse mini show.

Carter apenas teve tempo de concordar com a cabeça, fitou as costas do amigo desaparecerem na multidão, assim como vira Blake abraçar Ashlee e a beija-la, logo sentira alguém o abraçar e sorriu ao ver Amy, acariciou-lhe a face com as costas da mão e beijara-lhe a boca com todo amor que possuía dentro de seu corpo.

- Nossa! Quase fico sem ar! – Ela sorria.

Os olhos dele se tornaram tristes e ela o abraçou fortemente, ele retribuíra o abraço, por Merlim como era difícil dizer adeus aquele cheiro de jasmim e aqueles lábios de mel! Segurou-se para não chorar e beijou-lhe a boca novamente.

- Carter o que... – Ela tentara, mas ele a cortara.  
- Vá cantar Amy, é a sua vez no palco! – Ele sorrira a beijando na testa. – Não se esqueça que eu... Que eu te amo...  
- Por que isso agora? – Ela sorrira.  
- Sei lá, deu vontade de falar... – Ele dava os ombros.  
- E você que diz que não somos namorados, eu não te entendo! – Ela sorria subindo ao palco.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, suspirou fundo ao ver Draco bebendo algo ao lado de Suzan e Ashlee dando um soco no ombro de Blake, ouviu Megan comentar com Harry ao passarem ao seu lado que concordaram que Amy cantasse sozinha, sorriu vendo-a tão linda no palco, todos os olhos dos rapazes de Hogwarts voltaram para ela.

_You're not alone_  
**Você não está sozinho**  
_Together we stand_  
**Juntos ficaremos de pé**  
_I'll be by your side_  
**Estarei do seu lado**  
_You know I'll take your hand_  
**Você sabe que segurarei sua mão**  
_When it gets cold_  
**Quando fizer frio**  
_And it feels like the end_  
**E parecer ser o fim**  
_There's no place to go_  
**Não há para onde ir**  
_You know I won't give in  
_**Você sabe que não desistirei**  
_No, I won't give in_  
**Não,não irei desistir**

Ela começara a cantar uma melodia lenta o que fez todos os casais juntarem-se na pista e dançarem abraçados, Carter ficou a observando por um tempo, ela era tudo o que ele desejava em sua vida, Amy era a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo, suspirou e sorriu. Ela o fitava na pista encarava os olhos dele se tornarem verde vivo e sentiu seu coração doer.

"Adeus..."

Ele falou dentro da cabeça dela, era algo sem sentido, engoliu em seco.

_Keep holding on_  
**Continue aguentando**  
_Cause you know I'll make it through,_  
**Porque você sabe que eu farei isto,**  
_I'll make it through_  
**E farei isto**  
_Just stay strong_  
**Apenas continue forte**  
_cause you'll know I'm here for you,_  
**Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você,**  
_I'm here for you_  
**Estou aqui por você**

Ele estava se despedindo! Aquilo era tão óbvio! Por isso ele lhe dera tanta atenção. O observou virar as costas para o palco e seguir para fora do salão principal, sentiu sua voz quase falhar, mas continuou cantando, mesmo que seus olhos começassem a encher-se de lágrimas.

_There's nothing you can say_  
**Não há nada que possa dizer**  
_Nothing you can do_  
**Nada que possa fazer  
**_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
**Não há outro jeito quando se trata da verdade**  
_So keep holding on_  
**Então continue aguentando**  
_Cause you know I'll make it through,_  
**Porque você sabe que eu farei isto  
**_I'll make it through_  
**E farei isto.**

Carter andava para os jardins, Hagrid o esperava com um sorriso terno na face ao lado de Katty, Sam e Rachel, ele aproximou-se de ambos com os olhos encharcados em lágrimas.

- Entreguem isto para Amy... – Ele retirava um pequeno embrulho de dentro do paletó.  
- Entregaremos... – Katty apanhava o pequeno embrulho. – Lhe desejo sorte Trent.

Ele encarou Rachel e as outras duas bruxas, Hagrid soluçara ao entregar a mochila do rapaz.

_So far away_  
**Tão longe  
**_I wish you were here_  
**Eu gostaria que estivesse aqui**  
_Before it's too late_  
**Antes que seja tarde demais**  
_This could all disappear_  
**Isso tudo poderá desaparecer**

Carter olhara a última vez para trás, o rosto já estava banhado pelas lágrimas, suspirou fundo olhando para frente onde vários centauros o esperavam dentre eles Firenze. Em seguida transformou-se em um lobo cinza de olhos verdes.

_Before the doors close_  
**Antes que as portas se fechem**  
_And it comes to an end  
_**E chegue a um final**  
_With you by my side  
_**Com você do meu lado  
**_I will fight and defend_  
**Eu lutarei e defenderei**  
_I'll fight and defend_  
**Eu lutarei e defenderei**

Draco parara de dançar subitamente e olhara para o palco, Amy chorava enquanto cantava, sua voz havia tornado-se barganhada, olhou ao seu arredor, Carter não estava lá! Fitou Blake e vira que o amigo fazia o mesmo.

- Carter...- Blake murmurou.

_Keep holding on_  
**Continue aguentando**  
_Cause you know I'll make it through,_  
**Porque você sabe que eu farei isto,**  
_I'll make it through_  
**E farei isto  
**_Just stay strong_  
**Apenas continue forte**  
_cause you'll know I'm here for you,_  
**Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você**,  
_I'm here for you_  
**Estou aqui por você**

O belo lobo cinza corria para dentro da Floresta atrás dos centauros, ele corria com todas as forças que obtinha, não olhava para trás, mas podia-se ver lágrimas saindo dos olhos do belo lobo. Ele parara quando estava já bem distante de Hogwarts, atraindo a atenção dos centauros, em seguida uivara auto, um uivo de tristeza, um uivo de despedida.

_There's nothing you can say  
_**Não há nada que possa dizer  
**_Nothing you can do_  
**Nada que se possa fazer**  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
_**Não há outro jeito quando se trata da verdade**  
_So keep holding on_  
**Então continue aguentando**  
_Cause you know I'll make it through,_  
**Porque você sabe que eu farei isto**  
_I'll make it through_  
**E farei isto.**

Blake e Draco correram para for a do castelo transformando-se em animagos, viram Hagrid soluçar e as três bruxas os encararem tristemente, tentaram entrar na floresta proibida, sabiam que Carter havia ido para lá, mas assim que tentaram entrar algo os empurrou para longe.

_Hear me when I say,_  
**Escute-me quando digo,  
**_When I say I believe_  
**Quando digo que acredito**  
_Nothing's gonna change_  
**Nada irá mudar**  
_Nothing's gonna change_,  
**Nada irá mudar,  
**_Trust in me_  
**Acredite em mim**  
_Whatever is meant to be_  
**Seja o que será**  
_We'll work out perfectly_  
**Nós resolveremos perfeitamente**

Amy baixava os olhos azuis, Ashlee e Suzan a encaravam assustadas nunca haviam visto Amy chorar tanto durante uma canção, Harry e Megan pararam subitamente de dançar assim como todos ali, todos haviam parado para ver o sofrimento de Amy, e a dor que ela sentia naquele momento.

_Keep holding on  
_**Continue aguentando**  
_Cause you know I'll make it through,_  
**Porque você sabe que eu farei isto,  
**_I'll make it through_  
**E farei isto**  
_Just stay strong  
_**Apenas continue forte**  
_cause you'll know I'm here for you,  
_**Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você,**  
_I'm here for you_  
**Estou aqui por você**

Carter podia ouvir dentro de sua cabeça a voz dela, ela ainda cantava, ela cantava para tentar amenizar a dor que sentia naquele momento. Sempre soube que ela era forte, correu atrás dos centauros mais uma vez, mas as lembranças não saiam de sua cabeça.

_" – CARTIEEE MEU GRANDE E VELHO AMIGO!!! – Blake o abraçava.  
- Se me abraçar novamente eu juro que te mato! – Carter falava risonho.  
- Como é lindo o amor fraternal! – Draco ironizava"_

_" – Carter! – Amy sorria-lhe.  
- Agora anda me esperando após a aula? – Ele a beijava levemente.  
- Sabe que sempre eu te espero! – Ela ria o abraçando"_

_There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)  
_**Não há nada que possa dizer (nada que possa dizer)**  
_Nothing you can do (nothing you can do)_  
**Nada que possa fazer (fazer)**  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
_**Não há outro jeito quando se trata da verdade  
**_So keep holding on_  
**Então continue aguentando**  
_Cause you know I'll make it through,  
_**Porque você sabe que eu farei isto,**  
_I'll make it through  
_**Eu farei isto**

Draco e Blake ainda tentavam entrar na floresta em suas formas animagas, mas ainda eram repelidos pela mesma, acabaram por voltar ao normal e abaixarem as cabeças chorando compulsivamente, Ashlee e Suzan correram para fora do castelo cada uma amparando o namorado.

Harry e Megan subiram ao palco tentando fazer com que Amy parasse de cantar, mas ela não parecia ouvir, suas lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo rosto alvo e belo, Megan nunca a vira tão mal, abraçou Harry fortemente sem saber o que fazer, o garoto apenas suspirara tristemente.

_There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)_  
**Não há nada que possa dizer (nada que possa dizer)**  
_Nothing you can do (nothing you can do)_  
**Nada que possa fazer (fazer)**  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
**Não há outro jeito quando se trata da verdade  
**_So keep holding on_  
**Então continue aguentando  
**_Cause you know I'll make it through,_  
**Porque você sabe que eu farei isto,**  
I'll make it through  
**Eu farei isto**

Uma sombra de tristeza bateu sobre o rosto de todos daquela escola, Amy terminara a canção e caíra de joelhos no palco, Harry tentara a levantar em vão. Draco e Blake entraram o salão, ambos sujos de terra e grama, o loiro correra até a irmã a abraçando firme e chorando junto a ela. Era a primeira vez que Hogwarts via Draco e Blake chorarem.

Carter havia chegado ao fim da floresta proibida e se transformado em humano novamente, a sua frente uma imensa moto negra o esperava, enfiou a mão dentro do paletó pegando as chaves da mesma, o Sr.Harry Potter sabia que ele precisaria de um meio de transporte.

- Que bons espíritos lhe acompanhe em sua jornada Trent... – Firenze o analisava.

- Cuide para que aqueles malucos não façam muita confusão sem mim Alazão! – Carter sorria fraco. – E cuide de minha garota!

- Cuidarei! – Firenze sorria-lhe fraco.

Carter ligara a moto e todos os centauros a analisaram desaparecer no céu, seriam dias difíceis em Hogwarts.


	13. O Verdadeiro Poder de Amy

**Músicas inseridas na fic: **  
U2 - Sometimes You Can't Make it On Your Own  
Evanescence – Lithium **  
**

**O Verdadeiro poder de Amy**

"Draco,  
Recebi ontem a noite uma carta de Tonks, eu estive a par de tudo que aconteceu filho e sinto muito por não ter lhe comunicado nada. Seja forte meu querido, pois neste momento sua irmã vai precisar de você e eu também precisarei...  
Por Deus já vai para dois meses sem noticias de seu pai e dos outros e eu nem tive coragem de contar a você e Amy que terão mais dois irmãos, sim meu filho mamãe está grávida. Estou na casa de meus pais por uns tempos, mas saiba que estou ciente de tudo que se passa aí em Hogwarts com vocês.  
Oh meu pequeno, como sinto sua falta... Como sinto falta da sua irmã e de seu pai, mas devemos ser fortes! Tonks me disse que você não pronunciou nenhuma palavra desde a partida de Carter, perdoe todos a sua volta que lhe omitiram sobre Carter, ele é um bom rapaz e eu tenho certeza que não fará mal algum a nós, confie em seu amigo e confie em sua irmã e lembre-se de protegê-la a qualquer custo.  
Não perca sua essência Draco, não perca o ar maroto que herdou de seu pai! Eu não sei como está a situação por aí em Hogwarts, mas você já deve ter visto no Profeta Diário sobre certos ataques misteriosos, por isto quero avisar-lhe que as armas dos fundadores estão na sala de Tonks e que se algo acontecer você e os outros não devem fazer objeção em usa-las!  
Que Merlim guie seu caminho de melhor forma.  
Beijos e abraços.  
Mamãe  
Maya Malfoy"

Draco estava sentado á beira do lago enquanto lia o conteúdo da carta, sua respiração era tranqüila e ele parecia não se incomodar com o frio cortante da neve que caía, amassara a carta e a colocara dentro do bolso da capa. Não podia acreditar que Carter havia ido embora sem lhe contar, onde estava a amizade deles nessas horas? Sentia-se um inútil.

- Draco? – Uma voz ecoava a suas costas. – Draco fala comigo...

Suzan tocava-lhe o ombro sem obter resposta do mesmo, respirou fundo e sentou-se ao seu lado, Draco não a encarou apenas fitou a Lula Gigante a destruir o gelo do lago que começava a se congelar.

- Você não pode ficar guardando isso só para você! Blake parece ter se escondido em algum lugar de Hogwarts a quase vinte quatro horas e Amy, por Deus eu nunca vi Amy tão revoltada em minha vida! – A ruiva sentia os olhos lacrimejarem. – Eu sinto que estou perdendo você...

O loiro finalmente erguera os olhos para a ruiva, os lábios dela estavam mais vermelhos do que o normal por conta do frio, possuía um gorro branco e um cachecol da Grifinória enrolado no pescoço, junto da capa da mesma. Ele suspirara fundo, os olhos azulados se fecharam e ele sorrira com o canto dos lábios.

- Meu melhor amigo, um cara que para mim é um irmão acabou de ir para sabe Merlim onde, Suzan eu estou perdendo um irmão... – Ele abria os olhos a encarando. – Minha mãe me mandou uma carta, o único motivo para ficar feliz no momento é saber que ela está grávida...  
- Draco...  
- Não me cobre por agora... – Ele segurava o queixo dela e depositava um beijo em seus lábios. – Há momentos que um homem precisa ficar só...

Ele levantara-se passando por ela dirigindo-se para dentro do castelo, a ruiva o fitara desaparecer perante a neve, seriam tempos difíceis em Hogwarts e isso porque fazia apenas um dia que Carter partira.

Amy estava deitada em sua cama no dormitório, havia fechado as cortinas para que ninguém a perturbasse, fitava o teto calada, sentia raiva de todos, raiva de Carter por não ter lhe contado sobre sua partida, raiva de Tonks por não ter evitado, raiva da professora Kian por não ter feito algo e raiva de seu pai por ele não estar ali com ela.

- Sinto sua falta... Papai... – Uma lágrima rolava de seus olhos.

O vento estava forte, e cada dia que se passava ali trancafiado naquele calabouço era um dia a mais de desespero, Miguel estava encostado na parede de olhos fechados, enquanto James passava as mãos impacientemente pela face, Johnny suspirava fundo e Cold, bem... Ele batia a cabeça na parede.

- Se continuar assim irá fraturar o crânio... – James comentava sério.  
- Meus filhos precisam de mim e eu estou nessa merda de calabouço! COMO EU PUDE ME DEIXAR SE CAPTURADO! – Cold continuava a bater a cabeça.  
- Não são apenas seus filhos que precisam de você... – Miguel abria os olhos. – Meus filhos também estão em Hogwarts...  
- Não da para acreditar que tudo isso está acontecendo... – Johnny lamentava-se. – Temo que nossos filhos não consigam lidar com toda essa situação...  
- Aquele filho da mãe... – Cold dava um murro na parede. – Deve haver um jeito de comunicarmos a Tonks ou a qualquer um sobre o que está para acontecer! Eles não podem permitir que Carter saia de Hogwarts!  
- Eu odeio falar isto Listras... – James suspirava tristemente. – Mas devemos manter a calma, eles não nos mataram até agora, pois querem nos ver enlouquecer, querem nos ver desesperar até chegarmos a insanidade...  
- Pontas têm razão... – Miguel voltava a fechar os olhos. – Devemos manter a calma...

Cold apenas murmurara um palavrão baixinho e dirigira-se para a janela do calabouço, encostando a cabeça entre as grades, fechara os olhos para controlar-se.

- Papai vai fazer de tudo para sair daqui crianças e quando ele sair tenham certeza que vai fazer aqueles que querem lhes fazer sofrer pagarem com a vida...

Rachel andava apressada pelos corredores de Hogwarts, seus olhos negros estavam semi-cerrados e sua boca crispada o que revelava que estava extremamente irritada e preocupada com algo, parara frente às duas gárgulas que davam passagem a sala da diretora.

- As Esquisitonas! – Ela falara séria fazendo com que as gárgulas abrissem passagem.

Ela adentrara a sala de Tonks, e sentiu os olhos de todos ex-diretores pairando sobre si, Tonks tinha as mãos juntas sobre a mesa, os cabelos estavam num tom marrom quase sem vida o que revelava o quanto estava preocupada, a professora de DCAT enfiara a mão dentro da capa negra e retirara uma carta a depositando frente a diretora.

- Aí está escrito tudo o que Groope me narrou, suas suspeitas estavam corretas Tonks, andam circulando os terrenos de Hogwarts...

Tonks erguera ambas sobrancelhas voltando o olhar para o quadro de Dumbledore e McGonagall ambos tinham expressões sérias, não tardou até todos os quadros de diretores começarem uma breve discussão.

- Onde está a pequena Malfoy? – A diretora perguntara amargurada.  
- Em seu dormitório, não conversa com ninguém e não sai de lá desde o baile...  
- Quero-a em meu escritório, imediatamente... – Tonks caminhava até a janela. – Não podemos nos dar o luxo de baixar a guarda, nós sabíamos que algo aconteceria este ano e eu sinto que está preste a acontecer...

Os cabelos negros rebeldes voavam conforme o vento gélido batia sobre sua face, Harry estava debruçado na janela do corujal admirando a paisagem. Amy havia lhe parecido tão desprotegida na noite anterior que ele tivera uma vontade tremenda de a acalentar em seus braços até que se sentisse confortável.

- Odeio quando você começa a pensar, sempre fica com essa cara de idiota... – Uma voz feminina falara a suas costas.

Ele sorrira, talvez o único sorriso que havia dado após aquele baile, virou-se para fitar a ruiva de olhos azuis a suas costas. Ela trajava o uniforme da Lufa-Lufa deixando o cachecol brincar em seu pescoço.

- Odeio quando você aparece assim do nada... – Ele cruzava os braços.  
- E aí? Vai me dizer em quem anda pensando ou eu terei que usar o verissateum em sua bebida?  
- Você não ousaria... – Ele espreitava os olhos.  
- Não duvide de uma Weasley... – Ela sorria marota.  
- Estava pensando em tudo o que anda acontecendo... – Ele voltava a debruçar-se na janela e ela colocava-se ao lado dele. – Me detesto por não conseguir ficar preocupado com meu pai...  
- Ás vezes eu também me sinto assim, nos acostumamos com eles sempre em perigo e sempre voltando sãos e salvos...  
- Acho que dessa vez é diferente... – Harry lamentava. – E o imbecil do Trent teve de ir embora justamente agora! Raios!  
- Você está preocupado com o Trent ou com a Amy? – Megan falava em tom magoado atraindo os olhos verdes para si.  
- Não vejo Amy desde o baile, não é motivo para me preocupar?  
- Você não aprende mesmo não é? – A ruiva franzia o cenho. – Amy não te ama Harry! E você continua insistindo no mesmo erro, o erro de achar que pode amar para os dois! E saber que ela sofre por Carter está te matando! E VER VOCÊ ASSIM ESTÁ ACABANDO COMIGO!  
- Megan eu...  
- Você é um idiota. – Ela dava as costas ao moreno abandonando o corujal.

Harry suspirou fundo, eram raros os ataques de fúria de Megan Weasley, mas quando ela os dava era evidente que tinha a razão. Era isso que ele mais odiava nas Weasley's mulheres, elas sempre tinham razão.

Ashlee andava por um corredor escuro com a varinha empunho brilhando, Blake havia desaparecido desde a noite anterior e ela sabia que só havia um lugar onde ele poderia estar. Parou frente uma porta velha negra e a empurrara abrindo-a, adentrando em seguida em um quarto sujo e antigo. Sentado na cama de cabeça baixa, ainda trajando as roupas do baile, estava Blake.

- A Casa dos Gritos ainda é seu maior refúgio... – Ela comentara caminhando até o mesmo e ajoelhando-se frente a ele. – Fala comigo...  
- Não há o que falar... – Ele lamentara erguendo a cabeça. – Carter se foi e não confiou nem em mim e nem em Draco, Ash o que eu fiz para não ser digno da confiança dele?  
- Você não fez nada, ele apenas sabia que era doloroso demais despedir-se de vocês... – Ela acariciava os cabelos castanhos. – Ele gostava muito de vocês...  
- Ele era o irmão mais velho que eu não tenho... – Ele tornava a baixar a cabeça.

Ashlee o abraçara firmemente o beijando no pescoço, Blake depositara sua cabeça no ombro da garota sentindo o perfume de margaridas que emanava dos cabelos da mesma, a apertou firmemente contra seu próprio corpo como se tivesse medo de que ela partisse também.

- Me promete que jamais vai me abandonar? – Ele sussurrava no ouvido dela.  
- Só se você me prometer que vai parar de usar jaqueta de couro de dragão... – Ela ria levemente.  
- Estou falando sério... – Ele a afastava fitando-a nos olhos verdes.  
- Eu nunca teria coragem de te deixar é uma ofensa me perguntar uma coisa dessas...  
- Perdi um amigo não quero perder a mulher que amo...

_Tough, you think you've got the stuff  
**Teimoso, você acha que entende das coisas  
**You're telling me and anyone  
**Você diz pra mim e pra qualquer um**  
You're hard enough  
**Que você é duro o suficiente**_

Ashlee o olhara com imensa ternura e acariciara o rosto, Blake segurara a mão da grifinória em seu rosto a beijando carinhosamente, ela apenas lhe sorrira o empurrando levemente para que deitasse na cama.

_You don't have to put up a fight  
**Você não tem que propor uma briga**  
You don't have to always be right  
**Você não tem que estar sempre certo**  
Let me take some of the punches  
**Me deixe levar alguns socos  
**For you tonight  
**Por você esta noite**_

Ele fechou os olhos lembrando de todas as brigas deles, em todas recordações de sua infância ela estava lá... Sempre ela estava junto a ele.

" – VEM ME BATE KIRA! EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE VOCÊ! – Uma garotinha de olhos verdes berrava para uma loira.  
- Não vai não Kirazinha amada! – Um garotinho surgia ao lado da garotinha. – Ficou louca Ash? Você ainda 'tá no primeiro ano!  
- Não tenho medo! – Ela empinava o nariz ao ver a sonserina sair.  
- Mas eu tenho! O que seria de mim sem minha melhor amiga?"

Ela sempre fora sua melhor amiga, seu amor, sua companheira, aquela que estava ao seu lado para tudo. Abriu os olhos a fitando, Merlim como ela era linda!

_Listen to me now  
**Me ouça agora  
**I need to let you know  
**Preciso que você saiba**  
You don't have to go it alone  
**Você não tem que suportar isso sozinho**_

Ele a puxara para seu colo a beijando com fervor nos lábios, Ashlee despenteava os cabelos do rapaz do as mãos, ele a virara deitando-se sobre ela, Ashlee tinha os olhos cerrados como se aproveitasse cada caricia feita pelo Sonserino. Ele despejava beijos por todo seu rosto, ele a amava tanto que quase não lhe cabia no peito.

_And it's you when I look in the mirror  
**E é você quando olho no espelho**  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
**E é você quando não atendo o telefone**  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own  
**As vezes você não pode fazer isso sozinho**_

Quando ela abrira os olhos, revelando aquele par de esmeraldas ele estremecera, Ashlee levou as mãos até o paletó do rapaz o retirando, ele apenas a olhava nos olhos a ajudando retirar a peça e a jogando longe.

- Aqui é meio...  
- Qualquer lugar é perfeito... – Ela o cortara o fitando. – Contanto que estejamos juntos...

_We fight all the time_  
_**Nós brigamos o tempo todo**  
You and I... that's alright  
**Eu e você... Está tudo bem**  
We're the same soul  
**Nós somos a mesma alma**  
I don't need... I don't need to hear you say  
**Não preciso... Não preciso ouvir você dizer**  
That if we weren't so alike  
**Que se não fossemos tão parecidos**  
You'd like me a whole lot more  
**Você gostaria de mim um pouco mais**_

Ele sabia que ela não era virgem como ela sabia que ele também não era, talvez por isto ele não estivesse ficado tão tenso. Levou a mão até a capa da garota a retirando em seguida retirou a gravata, o cachecol e a blusa com o emblema da grifinória, nunca gostara daquelas roupas nela mesmo. Ashlee também retirara a blusa do baile e não tardou até a Grifinória mudar o jogo e ficar por cima dele despejando beijos por todo peitoral.

_Listen to me now  
**Me ouça agora**  
I need to let you know  
**Preciso que você saiba  
**You don't have to go it alone  
**Você não tem que suportar isso sozinho**_

Ele arrancara-lhe a saia vermelha e amarela, a fitando apenas com a calcinha e o sutiã de renda amarela.

"Hum... Minha cor favorita..."

Pensou malicioso.

_I know that we don't talk  
**Sei que não conversamos  
**I'm sick of it all  
**Já estou cheio de tudo isso  
**Can - you - hear - me when I -  
**Você pode me ouvir quando eu**  
Sing, you're the reason I sing  
**Canto, você é a razão de eu canta**  
You're the reason why the opera is in me.  
**Você é o motivo pela opera estar em mim**_

Ele a girara, retirando em seguida sua própria calça e deitando-se sobre ela apenas com a cueca box verde escura. Ela o beijava com tanto amor e carinho que ele sentia que aquele momento valeria por toda a eternidade, ela era perfeita para ele, ela era tudo o que ele mais sonhara em sua vida.

_Where are we now?  
**Onde estamos agora?  
**Still got to let you know  
**Eu tenho que te deixar saber**  
A house still doesn't make a home  
**Uma casa ainda não faz um lar  
**Don't leave me here alone...  
**Não me deixe aqui sozinho**_

E foi em um gesto delicado que ele a despira de suas últimas peças de roupas e retirara a sua própria, Ashlee o beijou apaixonadamente quando o sentira dentro de si. Era o encaixe perfeito, Blake a segurava firmemente a seu corpo e logo os movimentos de ambos tornavam-se rápidos e intensos.

_And it's you when I look in the mirror  
**E é você quando olho no espelho**  
And it's you that makes it hard to let go  
**E é você que faz isso ser difícil de passar**  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own  
**As vezes você não pode fazer isso sozinho**  
Sometimes you can't make it  
**As vezes você não pode fazer isso**  
The best you can do is to fake it  
**O melhor que você pode fazer é fingir**  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own  
**As vezes você não pode fazer isso sozinho**_

E juntos conseguiram atingir o clímax, Blake aninhara-se entre os seios da garota enquanto ela lhe fazia um leve cafuné. Era apenas ela que conseguia o fazer afastar-se de todo sentimento de tristeza e raiva, era ela que ficaria ao seu lado pela eternidade, sentiu as mãos dela sobre sua cabeça pararem de se mexer, ergueu os olhos para fitá-la, ela dormia serenamente.

Os cabelos loiros e lisos balançavam conforme uma garota de olhos muito azuis andava apressada pelos corredores de Hogwarts, os lábios avermelhados por conta do frio e a expressão de mágoa era evidente na face pálida. Ela parara frente às duas gárgulas que davam passagem para a sala da diretora, suspirou fundo e antes que pudesse dizer a senha as gárgulas lhe abriram passagem. Encarou a pequena escada e subira até a sala da diretora.

Tonks estava lá, com os cabelos num tom castanho opaco o que mostrava que estava preocupada, a garota aproximou-se como uma onça prestes a atacar sua presa quando a diretora erguera os olhos.

- Como se sente Amy? – Perguntou em tom maternal.

- Como a senhora se sentiria se alguém que você amasse fosse embora sem lhe dar explicações?  
- Menos drama por favor... – A voz de Rachel ecoara na sala. – Estou aqui como pediu diretora...  
- Muito bem, creio que agora poderemos ter uma conversa civilizada... – Tonks apanhava um óculos na gaveta o colocando em seguida na face. – Quer sentar-se Amy?  
- Não. – A loira respondera séria com o cenho franzido.  
- Ótimo, creio que pode começar com suas perguntas... – A diretora juntara as mãos sobre a mesa como se esperasse a garota explodir a qualquer segundo.  
- Onde ELE está?  
- Ele partiu... – Rachel respondera por Tonks.  
- Por que ele partiu? – Os olhos azuis enchiam-se de lágrimas.  
- Talvez você, mais que ninguém saiba que o Sr.Trent possui o sangue das trevas, ele é um dos Herdeiros de um império decaído que pretender se reerguer... – Tonks falava calmamente. – Havia um tipo de salvação ao Sr.Trent, e ele foi em busca dela...  
- POR QUE ELE NÃO ME CONTOU? – Amy berrara fazendo com que alguns objetos da sala tremessem atraindo a atenção de Rachel.  
- Ele queria te proteger... – A diretora endireitava-se na cadeira.  
- ME PROTEGER DO QUE? ME DIGAM O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO! – O segundo berro da garota fora o suficiente para quebrar alguns frascos de poções colocados sobre uma prateleira.  
- Tudo terá seu tempo Amy, Carter foi atrás da Foice do Destino ela é a única capaz de dizer qual lado ele pertence, é a única capaz de...  
- VOCÊS O ENVIARAM PARA A MORTE!  
- Jamais faríamos isto! – Rachel defendia-se colocando-se frente a diretora. – Acima de tudo somos professora e diretora!  
- EU VOU ATRÁS DELE!  
- ELE É DAS TREVAS! – A professora berrava fazendo com que Tonks analisasse a loira seriamente.  
- EU NÃO ME IMPORTO!

Aquele último grito da loira fizera toda a sala estremecer, Amy sentia raiva daquelas duas, sentia vontade de que tudo explodisse. Como puderam mandar Carter ir atrás de seu destino sozinho? Como puderam ser tão irresponsáveis? Se algo acontecesse com Carter ela jamais perdoaria-as.

- Não se permita sentir-se assim... – Tonks levantava-se ao ver todos os móveis tremerem e os livros nas estantes serem jogados ao chão.  
- Como puderam? – Amy cerrava os olhos.

Rachel crispou os lábios vendo os livros começarem a voar em torno da garota, Amy tinha muita magia e ela não controlava, lembrava-se de sua conversa com Cold, ele tinha toda razão, Amy era uma criança com poder de adulto.

- Não permita-se sentir-se assim... – Tonks aproximava-se.  
- Eu o quero de volta... – A garota abrira os olhos deixando derramar suas lágrimas.  
- Todos queremos criança... – A diretora a abraçava maternalmente.

Fora como em segundos que todos os livros despencaram no chão e a sala parara de tremer, Amy abraçara Tonks fortemente afundando a face no colo da mulher. Rachel apenas suspirara fundo e olhara pela janela.

- O que deve estar fazendo agora rapaz...

A moto negra cortava o céu de acordo que um rapaz de cabelos castanhos escuros arrepiados a acelerava. Os olhos estavam num castanho esverdeado evidente e ele parecia curtir cada pedacinho daquela viagem, parou ao ver um rio congelado e descera com a moto a estacionando abaixo de uma árvore. Estava viajando a tantas horas que nem se dera conta que não comera nada.

Apanhou a mochila em cima da moto e sentou-se na beirada do rio congelado, retirando um sanduíche dentro da mesma e começando a degusta-lo. Fitou um enorme urso marrom tentar equilibrar-se sobre o gelo do rio, entretanto ele apenas caia sobre o mesmo. Carter suspirou fundo levando a mão dentro do casaco.

- Mas o que... – Ele franziu o cenho ao sentir um papel o retirando. – Eu nem sabia que isto estava aqui... – Ele lia o conteúdo. – Amy deve estar furiosa comigo, Draco e Blake vão me matar quando me verem, não faz nem vinte e quatro horas que estou longe de Hogwarts e já sinto falta deles...

Riu-se ao imaginar a cara de Blake quando o reencontrasse e de imaginar o sermão que Draco lhe daria. Suspirou, detestava admitir, mas realmente sentia falta dos amigos.

A noite caíra graciosamente em Hogwarts, Amy fitava da janela de seu dormitório os professores fazendo algum tipo de magia em torno da escola. Ela sabia que aquilo era para que ela ou seu irmão ou até mesmo Blake, surtassem e fossem atrás de Carter. Respirou fundo tentando manter a calma por mais difícil que fosse. Aquilo tudo era muito injusto.

Draco estava escondido atrás de uma árvore, seu cenho franzido e seus olhos azulados tinham um leve brilho o que demonstrava o quanto estava irado com aquilo tudo que estava acontecendo. Fitou os professores adentrarem a escola e resmungou um palavrão baixinho aproximando-se da Floresta Proibida. Viu uma leve névoa cinza escondendo tal floresta, aquela deveria ser a tal proteção que os professores estavam fazendo.

- Maldição…  
- O que faz aí Malfoy? – Uma voz fora escutada a suas costas.

Era só o que lhe faltava, Harry estava atrás de si com aquele típico ar de bom moço e certamente viria com um daqueles sermões patéticos. Virou-se com um sorriso debochado em seus lábios e fitou o moreno.

- Não lhe interessa Potter...- Respondeu com a voz arrastada.  
- Você está pensando em ir atrás dele não é? Tonks não conversou com você? Ele é das TREVAS!  
- Lave bem a sua boca imunda antes de falar de Carter... – Draco aproximava-se perigosamente.  
- Você deveria dar um bom exemplo a Amy! Sabia que ela não sai do dormitório mais?  
- Escute Potter eu não preciso que você dê uma de bom samaritano e cuide de minha família!  
- Você é patético Malfoy!  
- E VOCÊ É UM IMBECIL POTTER!

Não tardou até os dois começarem a se socar nos gramados do jardim, toda a fúria contida no coração do loiro se libertava a cada soco dado em Harry, o moreno também parecia sentir o mesmo. O sangue já escorria na face de cada um, e de longe realmente parecia que eles iriam se matar a qualquer momento.

- POTTER! MALFOY! PAREM IMEDIATAMENTE! – O berro de Katty não adiantou nada, afinal eles continuavam a sessão de espancamento.  
- ESTUPEFAÇA! – Sam berrara os separando.

Cada um caíra de um lado, ambos ofegantes, as mulheres aproximaram-se com as varinhas erguidas para ambos, Draco abaixara a cabeça e parecia controlar-se para não explodir ali mesmo.

- Em tempos difíceis como estes não deveriam estar tentando se matar! – A voz de Katty soara severa. – Menos 20 pontos para cada casa e amanhã irão cumprir uma detenção após o jantar!  
- Mas... – Harry tentara protestar.  
- Sem "mas"! – Samantha o encarava séria. – Agora entrem no castelo e vão para suas casas, já tivemos problemas demais para um final de semana!

Os dois relutantes seguiram para dentro do castelo, nenhum encarava o outro. Draco virara de costas para Harry ao subir as escadas, o moreno apenas suspirara fundo.

- Amy precisa de você Draco...  
- Eu sei... – O loiro respondera tristemente.

As aulas do dia seguinte nunca foram tão monótonas, Amy parecia ter resolvido cabular todas na sala precisa enquanto Blake e Draco estavam unidos na biblioteca procurando algo para quebrar a proteção e partirem em busca de Carter. Hogwarts nunca parecera tão sombria quanto naquela segunda-feira, era algo de partir os corações.

A loira estava sentada no centro da sala, esta estava cercada de espelhos refletindo sua imagem, ficou ali por tanto tempo que nem se dera conta de quanto tempo se passara, apenas quando vira a sala escurecer que ela se tocara que já era noite. Suspirou tristemente levando a mão a têmpora.

- Por que você teve que partir... – Murmurou baixinho.

Assustou-se ao ouvir um barulho de porta se abrir, tinha certeza que havia a fechado direito, entretanto relaxou ao ver um pequeno amasso de pelos alaranjados adentrar a sala, Butocas possuía algo em sua boca, um tipo de embrulho, ele o arrastava até a dona com cuidado.

- Como chegou aqui? – Ela perguntara com ambas sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Ah ótimo! Agora eu espero que um amasso me responda minhas perguntas...

O pequeno amasso apenas girara os olhos dando um miado indignado, ela afagou-lhe os pêlos e apanhou o embrulho na boca do mesmo.

- Isso é para mim? – Ela perguntara e ele concordara com a cabeça.

Ela abrira o embrulho calmamente, deparando-se com uma linda rosa vermelha e um desenho, assustou-se ao perceber que a pessoa do desenho era ela, seus olhos lacrimejaram ao ver no rodapé da página o nome "Carter Trent". Carter a havia desenhado, ele havia feito isto para ela.

- Obrigada... – Ela abraçava o amasso debulhando-se em lágrimas. – Eu... Eu sinto tanta falta dele, primeiro meu pai desaparece agora... Agora Carter também... Eu não vou agüentar...

Butocas a encarara tristemente assim que ela o soltara e abraçara os joelhos, ele olhara atentamente para o reflexo da garota nos espelhos e caminhara até um especifico, sentando-se frente ao mesmo.

- Você vai agüentar sim... – Uma voz invadira a sala.

A garota erguera a cabeça assustada, olhando para os lados e vendo seu reflexo, não havia mais ninguém ali além dela, entretanto olhou para Butocas e para o espelho no qual ele estava em frente. A visão de uma mulher idêntica a ela, mas com os cabelos um pouco mais escuros a assustou. A mulher trajava um delineado vestido negro e os lábios estavam num tom bem avermelhado.

- Você... – Amy murmurara.  
- Faz muito tempo que não o via meu querido amigo... – A mulher saía de dentro do espelho assustando a loira, em seguida ela abaixava-se a acariciava Butocas.  
- Fique longe dele! – Amy gaguejara afastando-se.  
- Do Sr.Butocas?- Ela arqueava as sobrancelhas. – Ele foi um presente de seu pai para mim, por que deveria ficar longe dele?  
- Ele é meu amasso!  
- Ah, sim... Compreendo... – Ela sorria-lhe.

Butocas entretanto não saia do pé da mulher, possuía os olhinhos verdes marejados enquanto roçava na perna da mesma.

- Creio que ele também sentiu minha falta...  
- Eu conheço você... – Amy murmurara. – Está em meus sonhos desde que eu...  
- Desde que era uma simples garotinha...  
- Você é... VOCÊ É A LA BLANCK!  
- Garota esperta! Ainda bem que possui a inteligência de sua mãe, se dependesse da de seu pai não chegaríamos a lugar algum... – La Blanck sorria carinhosa.  
- Isso... Isso é impossível! Você está morta!  
- De certa forma sim… - Ela olhava para as próprias mãos. – E de certa forma ainda vivo dentro de você.  
- Co-como?  
- Há quanto tempo que você tem uma magia tão poderosa em seu corpo que é incapaz de controlar?  
- Não sei do que você está falando!  
- Sabe sim... Desde pequena, quando fica muito triste a neve caí mais forte ou então várias tempestades acontecem, quando está furiosa os objetos explodem ou flutuam ao seu redor... Oh minha pequena, quantas vezes eu tive de intervir para que uma desgraça não acontecesse quando seus poderes saiam de controle...  
- Você interveio? Mas...  
- Muitas pessoas já te confundiram comigo não é Amy? – La Blanck andava pela sala em círculos. – Rachel Kian, Katty Koppitz, Samantha Wood... Creio que não foram apenas elas, você mesmo quando criança achou algumas fotos minhas...  
- Papai disse que...  
- Seu pai lhe disse que eu era uma namorada que morreu o protegendo, ele não mentiu, eu realmente estou morta Amy, mas ainda vivo em você, eu sou você...  
- ISSO É IMPOSSIVEL!  
- Nada é impossível criança... – La Blanck balançava a cabeça. – Minha alma e a sua são as mesmas, mas os nossos espíritos são diferentes, mantive esta distância desde que você nasceu e recebeu minha alma, todo o poder que você tinha eu controlava, mas com o tempo seu poder foi aumentando e é quase impossível eu sozinha o controlar. Uma guerra mais sangrenta do que as outras se aproxima Amy e precisamos nos unir para controlar toda essa magia...  
- Que magia é esta dentro de mim? – A garota perguntara fracamente.  
- Diz uma lenda que quando os dois mundos se encontram em risco mortal, sete guerreiros são mandados a Terra para protege-los a todo custo. Cada um destes guerreiros deve conter uma característica poderosa: Coragem, Lealdade,Sinceridade, Sabedoria, Determinação, Honra e Esperança, mas quando um destes guerreiros tem a tendência para o mal, a guerra pode ser perdida...  
- Está falando de Carter?  
- Sim... – La Blanck abaixava a cabeça. – O coração pode ser divino, entretanto seu sangue é maligno. Se Carter Trent não lutar ao lado dos Guerreiros da Luz nesta batalha, o mau reviverá e tudo o que os bruxos e os trouxas construíram sucumbirá. Sua ligação com Carter não foi por acaso minha pequena, você é a Guerreira da Esperança, você é a única capaz de fazê-lo ir para o caminho certo.  
- Carter se foi, Hogwarts está cercada por uma névoa estranha que impede os alunos a saírem daqui...  
- Estou ciente disto... – La Blanck aproximava-se da garota a tocando no rosto. – Merlim como você é bonita, pode se parecer comigo, mas os traços de seu pai são evidentes...  
- Você amou mesmo meu pai, não amou?  
- Isto não é assunto para você criança... – La Blanck baixava os olhos. – Devemos correr contra o tempo, e creio que teremos uma ajuda importante nesta missão...  
- Está falando do Butocas? – Amy arqueava a sobrancelha.  
- Butocas? Oh, não… - La Blanck ria. – Olhe pela janela...

A garota caminhara até a janela, olhando através dela, vira um lindo pégasus sobrevoando Hogwarts, este brilhava mais do que todas as estrelas do céu, era a criatura mais linda e mágica que Amy já vira.

- Mas ele é lindo... – Ela falava maravilhada.  
- Conheça Hélios, seu pai o ajudou em Hogwarts a muito tempo atrás, entretanto como passar do tempo Hélios seguiu seu caminho. Todos sabem que os Pégasus são criaturas mágicas que possuem ligação com um plano superior, ele a ajudará a alcançar Carter...  
- Como irei atrás de Carter?  
- Terá que passar pela barreira...- La Blanck olhava pela janela. – Está na hora de assumir o controle de seus poderes...  
- E como eu faço isso?  
- Meu espírito se fundira com o seu, fazendo com que todo seu poder e meu conhecimento voltem a você.  
- E o que acontecerá com você?  
- Desaparecerei, já fiz hora extra aqui na Terra, está na hora de uma nova Amy reinar...- La Blanck piscava marota. – Não se esqueça de levar a Lança La Blanck que está no escritório de Tonks...  
- La Blanck eu... Você não pode desaparecer!  
- Eu deveria ter desaparecido a muito tempo...  
- Meu pai, ele... Ele iria gostar de te rever...  
- Ele já me viu demais Amy, não temas... – La Blanck a abraçava. – Não vai doer nada.

Um cheiro de rosas invadira aquele local, e um brilho branco cercara o corpo das duas, Butocas tampara os olhinhos com as duas patinhas alaranjadas. Amy sentia-se tonta, sentia-se viajando para um mundo desconhecido, e foi como um filme em câmera lenta que ela vira tudo...

"_- Olha o que você fez! - Cold falava nervoso._

_- EU? FICOU DOIDO? VOCÊ QUE NÃO OLHA PARA ONDE ANDA! - La Blanck retrucava._

_- VOCÊ QUE DEVIA TER DESVIADO!_

_- AH CALA ESSA BOCA!_

_- CALA VOCÊ!_

_- VOCÊ DERRUBOU TODO MEU SUCO!_

_- VOCÊ O DERRUBOU EM MIM!_

_- EU QUERO OUTRO SUCO!_

_- EU QUERO OUTRA ROUPA!"_

"_- E então ô Pintora de Roda Pé, vou ter que perguntar o que você tem ou você vai falar? - Cold falava com uma voz arrastada._

_- Ok, se eu quisesse me matar eu já teria me matado, não precisava incentivar a isso! - La Blanck falava irônica._

_- Rá! Que engraçado ela faz piadas! - Ele girava os olhos. - E aí? O que você tem?_

_- Nada... - Ela falava seca voltando a olhar o nada._

_- Ah sim claro, e você 'tava chorando de emoção por ter me conhecido não é?_

_- Eu não estava chorando! - Ela falava voltando a encara-lo_

_- Estava sim!_

_- Não eu não estava!_

_- Estava!_

_- Não estava!_

_- Estava!_

_- PARA DE DIZER QUE EU ESTAVA! EU NÃO ESTAVA!_

_- ESTAVA! ESTAVA! ESTAVA! ESTAVA E ESTAVA!""_

"_Eu estou aqui pagando esse mico, porque eu quero dizer para vocês que eu estou apaixonado... - Cold começava risonho arrancando gargalhadas de muitos ali. - Amy... Eu acho que você me fez gostar mesmo de você e... Eu quero que você seja a minha garota, eu quero que você conte comigo... __Eu te amo Amy La Blanck..."_

"- O _SENHOR BUTOCASSSSS!!!! – La Blanck dera um berro fazendo com que Cold freasse o carro quase que imediatamente e Sophie pulasse de susto.  
- COMO VOCÊ PODE ESQUECER NOSSO FILHO? – Cold berrava.  
- Ai droga! – Amy batia na testa. – É que ele tava tão quietinho que eu acabei esquecendo!"_

"_- Amy La Blanck, aceita ser minha noiva? - Ele perguntara com uma voz rouca e sexy ao mesmo tempo._

_Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas e sorriu._

_- Enfia logo esse anel do meu dedo antes que eu mude de idéia! - Ela falou com uma voz trêmula."_

"_- Amy, sobre amanhã..._

_- O que tem amanhã?_

_- Amanhã nós vamos entrar na caverna e sinceramente eu não queria que você entrasse... - Ele falara voltando a encarar o fogo._

_- Cold, nós já conversamos sobre isso!_

_- Eu não estou com um bom pressentimento..._

_- Não vai acontecer nada! Vamos entrar lá, acabar com aquele filho da mãe, voltar, nos casar e pronto!_

_- Amy, em guerras há mortes! - Cold tremera a seu comentário. - Desde a primeira vez que eu e os outros nos enfiamos em uma batalha nós percebemos isso!_

_- Eu sei que há mortes Cold e..._

_- Sempre devemos estar preparados para tudo em uma guerra! E quando eu e os caras fomos atrás de Voldemort junto de nossos pais, fizemos um juramento que mesmo que um de nós morresse, iríamos continuar atrás de Voldemort e faríamos honra a morte de um de nossos companheiros..._

_- Cold..._

_- Acho que você ainda não entendeu Amy, eu jamais iria me perdoar se você morresse nessa guerra!_

- Assim como eu jamais me perdoaria se você morresse! - Ela o abraçara mais forte. - Mas a verdade Cold é que eu estou disposta a morrer por meus ideais, eu sabia de tudo isso que você me falou quando eu estava preste a escolher a minha futura profissão! Se eu temesse a morte eu não teria escolhido a profissão de Inominável!"

"_- AVADA KEDRAVA!!! - Medon gritara._

_Algo de errado havia com aquele feitiço, o jato de luz verde ia de maneira lenta até Cold, os olhos de Miguel fecharam-se bruscamente, não poderia ver a morte de Cold, não agüentaria. Lágrimas escorreram com intensidade dos olhos de Johnny. James estava com os olhos embaçados, mas apenas de sentir que seu melhor amigo iria morrer, sentiu como se lhe dessem uma facada no peito._

_- COOOOLLLLLLLLLDDDDDD!!!!! - Urrou em desespero_

_Aquele grito de desespero fez com que Cold abrisse os olhos, James ainda gritava seu nome como para que Cold conseguisse se mover, mas ele não conseguia, Medon havia feito um feitiço de corpo preso brilhante! Mas não fora apenas Cold que abrira os olhos com aquele berro de desespero, Amy abriu os olhos rapidamente, ergue-se com dificuldade e viu um jato de luz verde ir em direção a Cold. Correu até a frente do loiro apanhou a varinha do mesmo que estava no chão._

_- AVADA KEDRAVA!!! - Amy berrara._

_Ao invés de sair um jato verde da varinha da garota, saíra um jato Branco! Um lindo e brilhante jato branco! Cold abrira os olhos e viu o choque dos dois feitiços, Amy estava lá erguida a sua frente empunhando sua varinha._

_- Cold... - Ela olhou levemente para trás com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. - Cuide bem do Sr.Butocas..._

_- A-amy... - Ele fazia o máximo de esforço para falar._

_- Aconteça o que acontecer sempre seja feliz, obrigada por ter feito parte da minha vida... Adeus Madonna... - Ela murmurara._

_- AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! - O berro de Cold fez com que ele sentisse dor em todos seus órgãos em todo seu corpo._

_Fora tudo muito rápido, a briga dos dois jatos e de repente uma explosão! O corpo de Medon chocara-se com a parede e este caíra morto, ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo de James e Johnny fora solto, e o de Miguel. Cold sentira seu corpo retornar ao normal._

_O corpo de Amy fizera um lindo arco no ar, Cold correra e abraçara o corpo da garota e caíra de joelhos com ele sobre si. Fechou os olhos e enterrou a face nos cabelos da mesma_

_- Fala comigo... - Ele suplicara. - Por favor Amy..._

_Ás lágrimas de Cold saltavam de seus olhos com intensidade, aquela música ainda era escutada em sua cabeça, e ele sentia dor, a tremenda dor da perda... Miguel erguera-se com dificuldade para ajudar Johnny a se erguer, ambos choravam. James cambaleou até Cold e o tocara nos ombros._

_- Cold..._

_- Ela... Ela não morreu não é Pontas? - Cold olhava para James como uma criança desamparada._

_James abaixou a cabeça tristemente. __Amy La Blanck estava morta."_

Amy Malfoy abrira os olhos azuis, sentia todo o poder formigando em seu corpo, Butocas a encarava ternamente, afagou o pêlo do mesmo e olhou-se frente ao espelho. Seus cabelos estavam muito mais loiros do que o normal e os olhos bem mais azuis. Estava mais forte e sábia, havia visto a vida de La Blanck.

- Obrigada La Blanck... – Ela murmurara. – Está na hora de fazer a minha parte agora…

_Lithium - Don't want to lock me up inside_

**Lítio - Não quero me trancar por dentro**

_Lithium - Don't want to forget how __it feels without_

**Lítio - Não quero esquecer como é sentir falta**

_Lithium - I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

**Lítio - Eu quero permanecer apaixonada por minha tristeza**

_Oh but God I want to let it go_

**Oh mas Deus, eu quero deixar isso passar**

Os olhos tornaram-se um azul tão claro que era quase branco, um tipo de brilho cercou-lhe o corpo quebrando todos os espelhos, em seguida ela voara até a porta da Sala Precisa e saindo pela mesma, fazendo com que os quadros despertassem e assustassem com aquela cena toda.

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone_

**Venha pra cama, não me faça dormir sozinha**

_Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show_

**Não pude esconder o vazio que você deixou à mostra**

_Never wanted it to be so cold_

**Nunca quis que isso fosse tão frio**

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

**Apenas não bebeu o bastante para dizer que me ama**

Ela vôou até as gárgulas que defendiam a porta do escritório de Tonks, ambas fizeram pose de defesa e a garota erguera uma mão as explodindo, Pirraça que passava ali perto arregalou os olhos voando o mais depressa para a direção oposta. Amy simplesmente derrubou a porta e adentrou a sala.

_I can't hold on to me_

**Eu não posso me acalmar**

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

**O que há de errado comigo?**

Draco e Harry estavam nos jardins preparados para cumprir a detenção, Samantha os encarava severa quando sua atenção voltara para uma janela do castelo, os dois rapazes logo voltaram o olhar para o mesmo ponto. A sala de Tonks.

O escritório de Tonks estava arrumado quando Amy adentrara iluminando todo o local, o quadro de McGonagall fora o primeiro a despertar e levar a mão a boca escandalizada. Dumbledore endireitou os óculos meia lua sobre a face e fitou sério a cena.

_Lithium - Don't want to lock me up inside_

**Lítio - Não quero me trancar por dentro**

_ Lithium - Don't want to forget how it feels without_

**Lítio - Não quero esquecer como é sentir falta**

_Lithium - I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

**Lítio - Eu quero permanecer apaixonada por minha tristeza**

Ela levantara as mãos fazendo com que todos os objetos voassem em torno de si os explodindo em seguida, uma passagem secreta abrira assim que ela encarara uma parede revelando várias armas, as armas dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Amy esticara a mão e a Lança La Blanck voara até ela fazendo com que o brilho da garota aumentasse mais e mais sendo quase cegante.

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time_

**Oh, não quero deixar isso me derrubar dessa vez**

_ Drown my will to fly _

**Afogar minha vontade de voar**

_ Here in the darkness I know myself_

**Aqui na escuridão, eu me conheço**

Can't break free until I let it go

** Não consigo me libertar antes que eu deixe isso passar**

_Let me go_

**Deixe-me ir!**

- Fiquem aqui! – Samantha falara severa para os rapazes adentrando correndo o castelo.

Harry e Draco trocaram olhares sérios, entretanto resolveram ficar onde estavam.

Os professores invadiram a sala de Tonks com as varinhas empunhadas, assustaram-se com a cena em que viam, Rachel nunca poderia imaginar! Aquela não era a simples Amy, era uma mistura de Amy La Blanck e Amy Malfoy! Era visível aquilo ao mesmo tempo que assustador.

- NÃO A ATAQUEM! – Berrara a professora de DCAT.

Amy apenas virara o olhar para a mesma, girara a lança entre os dedos e numa habilidade formara uma alça na mesma a depositando em suas costas.

_Darling, I forgive you after all_

**Querido, eu te perdôo depois de tudo**

_Anything is better than to be alone_

**Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar sozinha**

_And in the end I guess I had to fall_

**E no fim, eu acho que tinha que cair**

_Always find my place among the ashes_

**Sempre encontro meu lugar entre as cinzas**

- Adeus... – Amy murmurara.

A janela explodira fazendo os pedacinhos de vidro voarem por todos os lados, os professores cobriram os olhos. Amy passara voando pela janela atraindo a atenção de Hagrid que corria pelo jardim até Draco e Harry.

- Amy? – Harry abrira a boca categoricamente.

Draco espreitara os olhos ao ver a irmã dirigir-se até a névoa cinza, Hagrid tentara o segurar alegando que era perigoso por demais, mas o loiro se esquivara do meio gigante e correra atrás da irmã.

- NÃO AMY! – Ele berrara.

Ela parara na entrada da floresta proibida, sorriu com o canto dos lábios, havia uma magia poderosa ali, uma magia para evitar que qualquer aluno fugisse, mas eles haviam esquecido que ela não era uma aluna normal.

_I can't hold on to me_

**Eu não posso me acalmar**

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

**O que há de errado comigo?**

Ela dera um grito agudo fazendo com que um corte aparecesse no meio daquela proteção.

- Não me abandone como Carter! – Draco implorara as costas da irmã.  
- Sinto muito... – Ela o fitara tristemente. – É necessário...

Um lindo Pégasus surgira frente a ela, a garota passara pela névoa e montara no cavalo alado e juntos voaram adentro da floresta.

- AMY NÃO VÁ!!! – O berro de Tonks invadira todo o jardim.

Draco caíra de joelhos no chão, havia falhado novamente, falhara com Carter e agora com Amy, sentia-se terrível com aquilo. Harry estava ao lado dele e logo todos os professores se juntaram, fitando a barreira semi-destruída, ninguém ali notara que no alto de uma torre uma sombra negra observava tudo.Lithium - Don't want to lock me up inside Lítio - Não quero me trancar por dentro

_lithium - Don't want to forget how it feels without_

**Lítio - Não quero esquecer como é sentir falta**

_lithium - Stay loving you_

**Lítio - Permaneço amando você**

Oh I'm gonna let it go

**Oh, eu vou deixar isso passar**

Ela sentia-se exausta, era a primeira vez que usava tanta magia assim e ainda por cima sem sua varinha, olhou para a cintura a varinha depositada ali e em suas costas a lança, deitou a cabeça na crina de Hélios e fechou os olhos o abrindo em seguida, o brilho de seu corpo desaparecera e seus olhos voltaram ao normal, suspirou cansada.

- Não importa o que ele seja, quem ele seja e de onde ele veio, eu vou atrás dele nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça!

Longe dali num calabouço, Cold sentia um aperto no coração, ao seu redor todos dormiam, o loiro passara as mãos pelos cabelos e olhara para frente vendo a imagem de La Blanck.

- Amy... – Ele murmurara.  
- Ela é forte e estamos juntas agora, tem uma boa menina Cold...  
- Você está desaparecendo... – Ele a analisava.  
- Eu sei... – Ela sorria fracamente. – Sempre estarei com você mesmo que ausente...

A mulher inclinara-se depositando um beijo na testa do homem em seguida desaparecendo, os olhos castanhos de Cold encheram-se de lágrimas e ele baixou a cabeça, as coisas haviam saído do controle completamente.


	14. Sangue Derramado em Hogwarts

**N/A:: **As músicas inseridas no cap são:  
1ª - Sweet Home Alabama - Led Zeppelin  
2ª - Qwerty - Linkin Park

**Sangue Derramado em Hogwarts**

Os olhos azulados não estavam tão brilhantes como de costume, estavam obscuros e abaixo deles uma fina camada preta que se revelava a olheira, resultada por duas noites sem dormir. O rapaz loiro balançava a perna impacientemente enquanto estava sentado frente a mesa da diretora. Os quadros a sua volta murmuravam entre si e o rapaz parecia controlar-se para não os mandar calar a boca.

Quando Nimphadora Tonks adentrou seu escritório com uma aparência velha e cansada o rapaz erguera a cabeça a fitando severamente, não sabendo se culpava a diretora pela partida da irmã e do amigou ou se apenas se culpava por não ter conseguido os impedir. A senhora sentara-se com uma expressão de tristeza evidente em sua face, encarara o rapaz como se tomasse fôlego para lhe dizer algo que simplesmente não veio.

- Quero sua autorização para ir atrás de Carter e Amy... – O loiro falava com uma voz fria.  
- Autorização negada. – Tonks o analisava.  
- Minha irmã e meu melhor amigo estão por aí se algo acontecer a eles eu jamais me perdoarei Tonks e jamais lhe perdoarei! – Ele a encarava com desgosto.  
- Não me olhe com esse olhar, já basta seu avô! – A senhora torcia o nariz. – Draco, tente entender dois alunos estão em perigo não posso colocar mais um!  
- Não me veja como um aluno Tonks, veja-me como um parente! Pelo que sei é prima de meu avô!  
- Rapaz... – Ela suspirava fundo. – Não posso te colocar em risco nem como sua diretora e nem como sua parente, tente entender...  
- ENTENDER? – O loiro explodira levantando-se da cadeira. – ENTENDER QUE ESSA MERDA DE ESCOLA É INCAPAZ DE IMPEDIR DOIS DE SEUS ALUNOS SE FUGIREM PARA SABE MERLIM ONDE? – Ele chutava a cadeira a quebrando. – EU NÃO TENHO QUE ENTENDER NADA, EU NÃO QUERO ENTENDER NADA EU QUERO A MINHA IRMÃ DE VOLTA! EU QUERO O MEU MELHOR AMIGO DE VOLTA!

O quadro de Dumbledore remexeu-se com a atitude do rapaz, ao mesmo tempo em que o quadro de McGonagall soltava um muxoxo sobre a postura do mesmo. Tonks parecia impassível com aquela reação do sonserino, era comum ele explodir devido tais circunstâncias.

- Sei que está magoado Draco, e sei que está ferido, mas no momento devemos manter a calma...  
- Eu não quero manter calma Tonks, eu quero minha irmã e meu amigo de volta! – O rapaz espreitava os olhos saindo em seguida da sala.

A diretora jogara a cabeça para trás, sempre soube que lidar com jovens era um tanto complicado, encarou o quadro dos ex-diretores, eles certamente também já haviam passado por essas e outras com seus alunos, principalmente Dumbledore. Riu-se com a lembrança de Harry Potter I discutindo com o diretor.

- Tenho que me esforçar mais... – Ela falara para si mesma.

Blake andava pelos corredores impaciente, sentia-se um inútil por completo e odiava sentir-se assim. Draco estava na pior e isto era evidente, e além de tudo Tonks havia acabado de o chamar no escritório pedindo para que ficasse ao lado do amigo antes que algo de pior acontecesse.

- Droga... Esse ano está muito confuso... – Resmungou para si mesmo parando frente uma porta.

Ele adentrara pela porta e encontrara Draco sentado ao chão com uma garrafa de Whisky de fogo, sorriu fechando a porta atrás de si sentando-se ao chão ao lado do amigo.

- Lembra aquela viagem ao Alabama ano retrasado? – Draco perguntara com a voz amargurada.

- Como poderia me esquecer? Foi nosso primeiro porre de verdade! – Blake sorria maroto.  
- Sinto falta daqueles tempos...  
- Eu sinto falta do porre... – Blake tomava a garrafa de Whisky da mão do amigo.  
- Alabama...  
- Nós ainda vamos voltar lá antes de irmos para a faculdade... – Blake sorria levemente.  
- Carter estará conosco? – Draco perguntava baixando os olhos.  
- Claro! – Blake alargava o sorriso. – E levaremos as meninas desta vez!  
- Sweet Home Alabama... Cantaremos? – Draco perguntava com os olhos lacrimejados.  
- Se não cantarmos não seria uma viagem ao Alabama seria? – Blake arqueava uma sobrancelha.

Os dois trocaram sorrisos abertos e cerraram os olhos lembrando-se da melhor viagem de suas vidas.

_**Dois anos atrás.**_

_Big wheels keep on turning  
_**Rodas continuam girando  
**_Carrying me home to see my kin  
_**Me levam para casa para ver meu pessoal  
**_Singing songs about the southland  
_**Cantando músicas sobre o sul  
**_I miss Alabama once again  
_**Eu sinto falta do Alabama outra vez  
**_And I think it's a sin, yes  
_**E acho que isso é pecado, sim**

- Eu não acredito que estamos aqui! - Cold alargava o sorriso.

- ALABAMAAAAAAAAA!!! - Blake berrava dentro do carro.

- Vamos beber até cair? - James falava sorridente.

- Fala sério pai! Mamãe te mataria se soubesse... - Harry gargalhava

- Quem disse que ela precisa saber? - Johnny sorria maroto.

- SWEET HOME ALABAMAAAAA!!! - Draco, Blake e Carter berravam.

_Well I heard Mr. Young sing about her  
_**Bem, eu ouvi o sr. Young cantar sobre ela  
**_Well, I heard ole Neil put her down  
_**Bem, eu ouvi o velho Neil humilhá-la  
**_Well I hope Neil Young will remember  
_**Bem, eu espero que Neil Young lembre  
**_A southern man don't need him around anyhow  
_**Um homem sulista não precisa dele perto**

- Blake desça do carro e veja o porque o carro não passa aqui... - Miguel falava sério.

- Por que eu?

- Anda logo molenga! - Carter o expulsava do carro.

O garoto saíra de dentro do carro e se dirigia frente a ele, Miguel trocara olhares com os outros, e todos sorriram maliciosamente arrancando o carro.

- HEYYYY NÃO ME ABANDONEMM! - Blake corria atrás do carro arrancando gargalhada de todos.

_Sweet home Alabama,  
_**Alabama, doce lar**  
_Where the skies are so blue_  
**Onde os céus são tão azuis  
**_Sweet home Alabama,_  
**Alabama, doce lar**  
_Lord I'm coming home to you_  
**Deus, estou voltando para casa**

- E aí cowgirl quer dançar? - Blake paquerava uma loira.

- Ficou louco? - lhe dava um tapa na cara.

Todos os homens gargalhavam, o rapaz apenas deu os ombros.

- Pelo menos eu tentei! - Ele se justificava.

_In Birmingham they lost the Governor,  
_**Em Birmingham eles amam o governador  
**_Now, we did what we could do  
_**Agora, todos fizemos o que podíamos  
**_Now, the Watergate it does not bother me,  
_**Agora, o Watergate não me incomoda  
**_Does your conscience bother you?  
_**Sua consciência te incomoda?  
**_Tell me true  
_**Diga-me a verdade**

- Conseguem puxar o rabo do touro sem que ele os pegue? - James perguntava aos rapazes.

- Vamos nessa! - Carter sorria para Harry, Draco e Blake.

- Não vai amarelar Potter? - Draco alfinetava.

- Não sou você Malfoy!

Os quatro puxavam o rabo do boi, logo saindo correndo do currau com o mesmo atrás de si o que fizera os marotos mais velhos gargalharem como nunca.

_Sweet home Alabama,  
_**Alabama, doce lar**  
_Where the skies are so blue_  
**Onde os céus são tão azuis  
**_Sweet home Alabama,_  
**Alabama, doce lar**  
_Lord I'm coming home to you_  
**Deus, estou voltando para casa  
**_Alabama, I here go_  
**Alabama, aqui vou eu**

- Quer aprender como paquerar uma garota Blake? - Carter sorria maroto.

- Até parece que você sabe alguma coisa! - Blake franzia o cenho.

- Assista e aprenda!

Blake fitara Carter andar até uma morena e eles logo estavam dançando na pista de dança.

- COMO ELE CONSEGUIU?

- Pagou a ela... - Miguel sorria dando tapas no braço do filho.

- Aquele maldito!

_You do not need to be here to adapt_  
**Você não precisa ser daqui para se adaptar**  
_To be of the south you are a mind state_  
**Ser do sul é um estado de mente**

- Andem logo e ajudem a empurrar o carro! - Cold falava a Blake, Harry, Carter e Draco.

Os quatro empurravam o carro sem resultado nenhum.

- PAI VOCÊ TEM QUE TIRAR O PÉ DO FREIO! - Draco berrava indignado.

_Sweet home Alabama,  
_**Alabama, doce lar**  
_Where the skies are so blue_  
**Onde os céus são tão azuis  
**_Sweet home Alabama,_  
**Alabama, doce lar**  
_Lord I'm coming home to you_  
**Deus, estou voltando para casa**

- Essas são sem dúvidas as melhores férias da minha vida... - Draco sorria ao ver seu pai e os outros dançando na pista de dança.

- Acredite são as minhas também! - Carter jogava cerveja na cabeça do loiro. - Feliz dia da cerveja Drakie!

- Feliz dia da cerveja Cartie! – Draco fazia o mesmo com o amigo.

_Sweet home Alabama,  
_**Alabama, doce lar**  
_Where the skies are so blue_  
**Onde os céus são tão azuis  
**_Sweet home Alabama,_  
**Alabama, doce lar**  
_Lord I'm coming home to you_  
**Deus, estou voltando para casa**

- Não acredito que já vamos embora! - Blake resmungava.

- Acredite, eu sou casado e sua mãe me mataria sabendo que fiquei aqui mais de duas semanas! - Miguel gargalhava.

- Voltaremos mais vezes rapazes! - Johnny sorria.

- Afinal o Alabama precisa de nós! - Cold concluía nada modesto.

- É agora que começamos a cantar? - Harry olhava para o pai.

- Vamos todos juntos! - James incentivava

- SWEET HOME ALABAMAAAAAAA!!!

De volta a atualidade: 

Blake olhava de lado para Draco, ambos tinham leves sorrisos brincando em seus lábios.

- Não vamos deixar essa merda toda nos afetar vamos? – Blake perguntara.  
- Sonserinos não se deixam afetar... – Draco levantava-se jogando a garrafa de whisky do outro lado da sala. – Ao invés de ficarem bebendo e se lamentando eles usam sua inteligência para contornar a situação...  
- É assim que se fala! – Blake erguia-se. – Estamos de volta?  
- Estamos de volta... – Draco e Blake apertavam as mãos fortemente.

Megan estava lá, sentada na torre do corujal, seus cabelos avermelhados caindo sobre a face enquanto ela parecia concentrada escrevendo algo em um livro, uma pessoa adentrara o corujal e ela nem se quer erguera o olhar para ver quem seria.

- Pensei que não fosse de se esconder... – Uma voz feminina a fizera erguer os olhos.  
- Agora não Cassy, estou em momentos de estresse!  
- Ah, sim... Momentos de estresse! – Cassy sorria sentando-se ao lado da irmã. – Me desculpe por não participar muito da sua vida...  
- Hum? Você 'tá me pedindo desculpas? – Megan arqueava ambas sobrancelhas.  
- Acho que não tenho sido uma boa pessoa ultimamente... – Cassy sorria fracamente olhando o nada.  
- Como chegou a tal conclusão?  
- Blake estar com a Ashlee... Ele preferiu a garota nada fútil a patricinha que só sabe falar de moda...  
- Ashlee é uma boa pessoa Cassy... – Megan fitava a irmã carinhosamente.  
- Eu sei, por isso prefiro ela com Blake do que ele com Annett...  
- Pelo menos você está tentando mudar! – A ruiva dava tapinhas camaradas no ombro da irmã.  
- Algumas coisas sempre tem que mudar Meg... – A morena a analisava. – Mas algo me diz que você não está com essa cara por causa de "momentos de estresse", mas sim por causa de um certo moreno de olhos azuis esverdeados da Grifinória...  
- Harry e eu brigamos... – Meg rolara os olhos.  
- Sabe, toda vez que Harry tem uma melhor amiga ele tem um caso com ela e briga... – Cassy segurava a gargalhada ao ver a careta da irmã. – Qual é Meg, sou sua irmã! Sei que está gostando dele!  
- Harry é um idiota! – Megan vociferava. – Por Merlim, ele fica pensando na Amy e ela nem aí para ele!  
- Eu acho que ele gosta de você, mas não sabe... – Cassy levantava-se e caminhava até a porta do corujal.  
- Você ficou louca!  
- Talvez sim, talvez não! Entretanto ele nunca vai se tocar que gosta de você se não souber que você está na dele também!

A morena saíra do corujal apenas deixando a irmã sozinha, Megan murmurou vários palavrões baixinhos antes de voltar a escrever no livro, mas mais uma vez escutou alguém entrar no corujal, suspirou derrotada.

- Olha aqui Cassy você tem que parar com essas... – Ela erguia os olhos fitando a imagem de Harry.  
- Oi... – Ele murmurava.  
- Oi! – Ela levantava-se nervosa apanhando o livro e a pena.  
- Hey! Não precisa sair por que eu estou aqui! – Ele a puxava pelo braço.  
- Se não me soltar agora vai se arrepender... – Ela falava severa.  
- Meg... – Ele a soltava. – Olha eu...  
- Vai atrás da Amy! Vai Harry! Ela deve estar nessas matas sozinha, por que ainda não foi?  
- MEGAN!  
- Quer saber, VÁ PARA O RAIO QUE O PARTA!

A ruiva estourara saindo em passos rápidos e firmes dali, o moreno apenas coçara a cabeça, deveria ter escutado os conselhos de seu tio Cold sobre as ruivas. Todas elas são muito cabeças quentes.

Suzan e Ashlee se encontravam na cabana de Hagrid, não podiam acreditar que Amy havia realmente ido embora daquela forma. Enquanto o meio gigante lhes servia chá, ambas as garotas tentavam arrancar qualquer tipo de informação sobre a tal barreira e como quebra-la, mas Hagrid parecia convicto em não revelar tal informação para as garotas que logo saíram de tal cabana extremamente nervosas.

- Garotas! – Blake as chamava assim que as vira passar pelos jardins.  
- Parece que o humor de vocês anda melhor... – Ashlee sorria abertamente beijando o namorado.  
- Com beijos assim como não hei de ficar... – Blake sorria abobalhado.  
- Precisamos da ajuda de vocês... – Draco encarava Suzan ternamente.  
- Sabe que eu lhe ajudaria em qualquer coisa... – Ela o fitava séria o fazendo sorrir com o canto dos lábios.

- E então o que precisam? – Ashlee tocava o ombro de Draco.  
- À noite, após o jantar preciso que entrem na biblioteca, a Sra. Wey vai estar cansada e vai manda-los procurar qualquer livro, então Suzan entrará na Ala proibida enquanto vocês dois vigiam para que a Sra. Wey não descubra.  
- Enquanto a você? – Indagava Suzan.  
- Estarei na detenção com o Potter, após ela irei me encontrar imediatamente com vocês...  
- O que procurarei exatamente nos livros?  
- Qualquer coisa sobre a barreira, algum feitiço ou poção que nos faça passar por ela.  
- Vocês... – Ashlee olhava para Draco em seguida para Blake. – Estão pensando em ir atrás de Amy e Carter não é?  
- Minha namorada é um gênio!  
- Só irei ajudar nesse plano se prometerem levar eu e Ashlee também! – Suzan espreitava os olhos castanhos.  
- Nem pensar! – Draco cerrava os dentes.  
- Então nada feito! – Suzan franzia o cenho.  
- Ai meu Merlim... – Blake coçava a testa.  
- Vocês precisam de nós, sabem disso então prometam! – Ashlee colocava-se ao lado da ruiva.  
- Eu prometo! – Blake levantava a mão recebendo o olhar feio de Draco.  
- E então, vai prometer ou vai matar meu irmão com o olhar?  
- Vocês Zabine's são extremamente irritantes... – Draco suspirava cansado. – Eu prometo.

Suzan abraçara o loiro fortemente dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha, Draco apenas girou os olhos categoricamente.

- Não se acostume Suzan, nem sempre vou ser assim! – Ele torcia o nariz.  
- Os Malfoy's e o orgulho gigantesco... Isso nunca muda! – Ela o beijava nos lábios.  
- Hey! Chega, esse negócio de agarramento não é para uma garota descente! – Blake os separava.  
- Blake quer deixar os dois em paz! – Ashlee o puxava pela orelha. – Bem pombinhos vou deixa-los a sós, a noite o plano começa!  
- Ai Ashlee minha orelha! Solta sua maluca! – Blake reclamava conforme a namorada o arrastava em direção ao castelo.

Draco e Suzan trocaram olhares carinhosos, ele enlaçara a mão da namorada e a puxara para um passeio a margem do lago, um homem ás vezes precisa ficar só, mas a maioria das vezes o que ele mais precisa é de uma companhia agradável.

Uma nuvem negra pairara sobre o castelo de Hogwarts naquele fim de tarde, um vulto negro passava correndo pelo corredor como se esperasse algo importante acontecer, vestido com um capuz não podia-se identificar a identidade do aluno que andava feito uma serpente por todo o castelo, até chegar próximo a uma estatua.

- Schattiges Nebel Licht im Ende (Névoa Sombria, Luz no Final)

Assim que a voz murmurara tais palavras o olho da estatua mexera-se e o vulto correra para longe dali, para que ninguém soubesse o que estava preste a acontecer.

A noite caíra como uma pluma em Hogwarts, todos os alunos após o jantar dirigiam-se para suas casas, Draco e Harry iam ao encontro de Samantha Wood que ficara encarregada de dar-lhes a punição pela briga de duas noites atrás. Enquanto isto Ashlee, Suzan e Blake adentravam a biblioteca e enrolavam a bibliotecária que parecia que iria cair no sono em cima da mesa a qualquer momento. Megan estava na companhia de Katty Koppitz em sua sala, ambas conversavam sobre algumas canções que a ruiva estava compondo. Tudo realmente parecia normal.

Tonks admirava pela janela de sua sala Draco e Harry imundos cavarem com pás o gramado, ajudando Samantha a plantar novas mudas exóticas vindas da França. Sentiu vontade de rir, aqueles dois eram que nem os avôs. A expressão serena da diretora logo mudara para uma expressão severa, ela olhara friamente para o céu onde as nuvens cobriam as estrelas pela segunda vez naquele dia, mas desta vez elas não só cobriram as estrelas e ficaram da tonalidade negra, elas fizeram um símbolo, o símbolo da morte.

- Eu não agüento mais essa porcaria! – Reclamava Draco caindo sentado ao lado da muda.  
- Malfoy... – Harry o chamava sentando-se frente ao loiro.  
- Hum?  
- Você e Blake irão atrás de Amy, estou certo?  
- Não lhe diz respeito...  
- Ela é minha amiga e minha prima! Me diz respeito!  
- Potter, eu não estou cabeça para brigar... – Draco esfregava a face cansado.  
- Não quero brigar... – Harry encarava a grama. – Quero ajudar...

O loiro levantara os olhos para fitar o moreno, suspirou pesado e sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- Eu sempre te odiei desde pequeno... – Harry falava com uma voz serena.  
- Por que? – Draco perguntava no mesmo tom.  
- Não faço idéia... E você? Por que me detesta?  
- Porque você sempre quer ser o herói e isso é ridículo!  
- Sou Grifinório... – Harry coçava a cabeça.  
- E eu Sonserino... – Draco estendia a mão. – Sonserinos são inteligentes, perpicaz e sabem quando não podem vencer uma guerra sozinhos, por isso ás vezes nos aliamos aos nossos inimigos...  
- Não sou seu inimigo...  
- Meu rival... – Draco alargava o sorriso. – Trégua?  
- Trégua... – Harry apertava a mão do primo.

Ambos trocaram sorrisos marotos, mas aquele momento não durara muito logo que um raio caíra próximo a ambos. Hagrid aparecera no meio do jardim ordenando que ambos corressem para dentro do castelo. Os dois rapazes olharam para trás do meio gigante deparando-se com várias pessoas vestidas de negro e com capuz.

- CARALHO!!! – Berrara Draco levantando-se.  
- QUEM SÃO ELES? – Berrara Harry a Hagrid.  
- NÃO HÁ TEMPO DE EXPLICAR! VAMOS PARA DENTRO DO CASTELO!

Vários feitiços era lançados atrás das cabeças dos três, eles viram Samantha Wood na porta do castelo, ela lhes jogara suas varinhas e os empurrara para dentro e com a ajuda de Hagrid fechara a porta.

Frente as escadas os dois garotos arfavam, logo Blake, Ashlee e Suzan desceram as escadas alegando que escutaram barulhos estranhos, Samantha parecia desnorteada sem saber para onde ir.

- Devemos manter a calma! – Rachel aparecia com Pansy Parkinson ao seu lado.  
- Professoras, são muitos, eles parecem... – Hagrid falava fracamente.  
- Comensais da Morte? – Indagava Katty aparecendo na companhia de Megan.  
- Sim! Comensais! – O meio gigante falava sério.  
- Hagrid, solte o Fofo... – Pansy olhava de esguelha para Rachel. – Kian, Wood, Koppitz e eu iremos atrasa-los!  
- Sim, deixe comigo! – Hagrid saia correndo dali.  
- Enquanto a vocês vão para seus dormitórios, estarão seguros lá! – Pansy falava séria.  
- Iremos também! – Outros professores apareciam.  
- Ótimo! – Rachel sorria para Draco. – Vá para seu dormitório, seu pai jamais me perdoaria se deixasse mais um filho dele desaparecer...

Os professores logo deram as costas aos alunos, abriram a porta e passaram por ela a fechando logo atrás de si. Os seis jovens estavam em estado catatônico, ambos não sabiam o que falar. Hogwarts estava mesmo sendo atacada!

- Meu pai me ensinou a nunca fugir de uma batalha... – Draco erguia a varinha. – Eles não vão conseguir sozinhos...  
- Estou disposto a lutar por Hogwarts... – Harry sorria.  
- Vocês dois são muito exibidos! – Blake se colocava ao lado dos dois.  
- Desde quando só os garotos lutam? – Megan gargalhava.  
- Estamos nessa juntos! – Suzan sorria para Ashlee.  
- Como nossos pais estiveram anos atrás... – Completava Ash.  
- Não pensem que lutarão sozinhos! – Uma voz ecoara do alto das escadas.

A imagem de todos os alunos do quinto ao sétimo ano fez com que os seis trocassem enormes sorrisos, aquela batalha seria lutada não só por professores e alguns alunos, mas sim seria lutada por todos aqueles que amavam a escola.

- ENTÃO VAMOS! – Berrara Draco.

Os alunos gritaram juntos e as portas do castelo abriram-se, todos passaram por elas com as varinhas empunhadas, uma imensa batalha nos terrenos de Hogwarts estava começando.

_I didn't think that i had a debt to pay  
_**Eu Pensei que não tinha um débito a pagar  
**_'til they came to take what i had left away  
_**Até isso vir para tirar o que deixei pra trás  
**_You said you wouldn't put me to the test today  
_**Você Falou Que não ia me testar hoje  
**_But i remember you saying that yesterday  
_**Mas eu lembro o que você disse ontem  
**_There was a time when your mind wasn't out of control...  
_**Era o tempo em que a mentira não estava fora de controle...**

Os cabelos ruivos de Megan e Suzan balançavam conforme ambas combinavam feitiços duplos, as duas controlavam muito poder o que fez Ashlee arregalar os olhos enquanto lutava contra um encapuzado, as duas pareciam uma excelente dupla. Era quase assustador a sincronia que ambas se encontravam, era como se já tivessem batalhado lado a lado a anos atrás.

_Every memory and confession born out of your soul_  
**Cada memória, e as perguntas, derramando-se fora de sua alma**  
_Like a pill you couldn't swallow so it swallow them whole_  
**Como uma pilula até te engolir inteiro**  
_Another lie, hard to follow, they follow you home_  
**Outra mentira dificil de seguir, isso te seguiu até em casa,**  
_And like that_  
**E assim**  
_broken down, a victim of your plight  
_**Uma vítima,uma vítima de suas mentiras  
**_Fire is so out of control_  
**O Fogo é assim fora de controle.**  
_Every memory and confession born out of your soul  
_**Cada memória, e as perguntas, derramando-se fora de sua alma**

Blake, Harry e Draco uniram-se para enfrentar os encapuzados, era como se fosse um jogo de luzes que se fossem acertadas poderiam conceder-lhe a morte. Se escutava os berros dos professores ordenando que os alunos voltassem para dentro da escola, entretanto era em vão.

Foi como num piscar de olhos que Ashlee vira um encapuzado tentando adentrar a escola, correra atrás do mesmo lançando-lhe um feitiço que fizera o capuz cair, revelando a bela silhueta de Kira.

_And like that broken down_  
**E com isso quebrado para baixo**  
_A victim of your lies_  
**Uma vítima de suas mentiras  
**_You hide behind_  
**Você esconde atrás**  
_Lies_  
**Mentiras**  
_You don't know  
_**Você não sabe**  
_Why?_  
**Por que?**

- SUA VACA MALDITA TRAIDORA! - Berrara Ashlee indo com tudo para cima da sonserina.

Kira lançou-lhe um olhar maligno, e antes que Ashlee pudesse tocá-la três encapuzados lançaram um feitiço para o alto da torre fazendo uma série de pedras enormes despencarem de lá. Os olhos verdes de Ashlee arregalaram-se, a garota tentou lançar algum feitiço, mas Kira fora mais rápida a azarando e a deixando inconsciente.

_You crossed the line  
_**Você cruzou a linha**  
_Wrapped up inside your_  
**Envolvido acima dentro das suas  
**_Lies_  
**Mentiras**  
_You hide behind_  
**Você se escondeu atrás**  
_Lies_  
**Mentiras  
**_You're lost inside_  
**Você está perdido por dentro.  
**_That cold disguise_  
**Esse disfarce frio**  
_Behind your lies_  
**Atrás de suas mentiras.**

Blake olhara para trás, sentiu seu coração apertar-lhe de forma devastadora, quando ele viu. Ashlee estava caída inconsciente ao chão e as pedras estavam chegando perto de si.

- ASHLEEEE!!! - Ele berrara tentando aproximar-se para ajudá-la.

Não fora o suficiente, o tempo era curto e ele foi cercado, ele apenas teve tempo de ver todas aquelas pedras caírem sobre o corpo inerte da Potter do meio. Logo não se via mais o corpo da garota, mas sim um monte de pedras.

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

_I don't know what i thought i might say_  
**Eu me lembro o que você pensou que eu poderia falar**  
_Seems like we never would talk the right way_  
**Parecendo o diabo falando diretamente**  
_Every other minute i'm far from my place_  
**Matando cada minuto, Eu pensei o lugar certo**  
_To drop what i made, i thought you might say_  
**Então descarte o que eu pensei que você diria**

Cassy escutara o berro do Sonserino, Blake estava cercado e olhando desesperado para um monte de pedras, a Cornival procurara Ashlee com os olhos, não a achara, terminou de azarar o encapuzado que a tentava matar e correra até as pedras, sentia algo lhe dizer que Ashlee estava debaixo daquilo tudo.

Enquanto isto no escritório de Tonks, alguém adentrara e lhe apontara a varinha, Tonks olhava atentamente para várias armas colocadas em uma parede.

- Me dê as armas e sairemos da escola! - Kira falava maldosa.

- Sinto, mas não posso fazer isto... - A diretora olhava séria para a garota.

- E porquê não?

- Por causa disso... - Tonks indicava as armas para a garota.

_So, i'm guessing that you probably know  
_**Suponho que provavelmente você saiba**  
_When your insides hollow then you ought to be cold_  
**Quando você está vazio por dentro e você quer que isso se vá?  
**_Like a pill you couldn't swallow so it swallow them whole_  
**Como um/uma pilula até te engolir por inteiro**  
_Another lie, hard to follow, it followed you home_  
**Outra mentira para seguir duramente,isso te segue até sua casa e assim**

Draco e Harry lutavam lado a lado liderando todos os alunos, toda aquela sensação de poder emanava dentro deles, as varinhas de ambos brilhavam a cada feitiço emanado. Megan e Suzan faziam o mesmo, e Blake parecia ter entrado em estado de fúria ao ver o que havia acontecido com Ashlee.

As armas dos fundadores de Hogwarts brilharam num brilho intenso, um brilho poderoso, e logo elas saltaram das paredes e atravessaram a janela a quebrando em mil pedaços.

Os olhos de Blake ganharam um brilho amarelado assim como sua varinha, ele ergueu a varinha ao ar assim que um machado prata e dourado surgira sobre sua cabeça e encaixara-se em sua varinha.

- Vocês agora estão muito ferrados... - Ele falara com uma voz rouca.

_And like that broken down_  
**E com isso quebrado para baixo**  
_A victim of your lies_  
**Uma vítima de suas mentiras**  
_You hide behind_  
**Você esconde atrás**  
_Lies_  
**Mentiras**  
_You don't know  
_**Você não sabe**  
_Why?_  
**Por que?**

Megan e Suzan estavam começando a fraquejar, quando os olhos de Megan ganharam um brilho alaranjado e ela ergueu a varinha para o céu logo a varinha encaixara-se em um bumerangue, Suzan arqueara uma sobrancelha e sentira uma tontera, seus olhos deram um brilho róseo e ela fizera o mesmo que sua amiga, sua varinha se encaixara em um arco e logo flechas surgiram em suas mãos.

- Está na hora de brincarmos... - Megan sorria.

- Está na hora de vocês irem se danar... - Suzan completava ao lado da amiga ruiva.

Todos os alunos ao redor arregalavam os olhos ao verem as garotas, elas pareciam outras pessoas.

_You crossed the line_  
**Você cruzou a linha**  
_Wrapped up inside your_  
**Envolvido acima dentro das suas**  
_Lies_  
**Mentiras**  
_You hide behind_  
**Você se escondeu atrás**  
_Lies  
_**Mentiras**  
_You're lost inside_  
**Você está perdido por dentro.**  
_That cold disguise_  
**Esse disfarce frio  
**_Behind your lies_  
**Atrás de suas mentiras.**

Harry olhara tenso para cima de sua cabeça e vira a espada da Grifinória, ele respirara fundo, seus olhos ganharam um tom vermelho e logo a espada encaixara-se na sua varinha. Draco sorrira ao ver aquilo, então olhou para cima vendo a espada sonserina, seus olhos azuis brilharam mais azuis ainda e sua varinha e sua espada uniram-se.

- Saíam de Hogwarts ou sinta nossa ira... - Harry falara sério.

- Vamos mudar a fala Potter, saiam ou morram! - Draco empunhava a espada.

_You're faking, you're mistaken_  
**Você é falso, você é confuso**  
_If you think that you could climb out of this hole_  
**Se você pensar, como você poderia escalar para fora daqui;  
**_Forsaken, what would take me?_  
**Falsificando, que exame quer de mim?**  
_Analyzing by the power of you soul_  
**Analisando pelo poder de você a alma**  
_Broken down, a victim of you_  
**Quebrado para baixo, uma vítima de você**  
_Faking, you're mistaken_  
**Falso, você é confuso!**  
_If you think that you could climb out of this hole_  
**Se você pensar, como você poderia escalar para fora daqui**  
_Broken down, a victim of your lies_  
**Quebrado para baixo, uma vítima de suas mentiras**

Blake com um simples movimento do machado fizera com que a terra ganhasse vida e raizes soltassem de dentro da terra segurando os encapuzados, ele dirigira-se com uma expressão severa no rosto até Cassy que na companhia de Lily tentava retirar as pedras de cima de Ashlee, ele apontara para as pedras e estas logo viraram pó, ele aproximou-se do corpo de Ashlee, o corpo completamente ferido.

- MALDITOS! NÃO PERDOAREI!!!

- Acho melhor sairem daqui o mais rapido Srta.Sian, eles ainda não sabem controlar seus poderes, não hesitariam em matá-los... - Tonks olhava séria para Kira. - Diga ao seu chefe que eles irão atrás dele e o matarão cruelmente...

- Meu Lorde jamais permitiria que eles o matassem! - Kira dava as costas a diretora. - Da proxima vez eu não hesitarei em matá-la, Tonks.

_You hide behind_  
**Você esconde atrás**  
_Lies_  
**Mentiras**  
_You don't know_  
**Você não sabe**  
_Why_  
**Por que?**  
_You hide behind_  
**Você esconde atrás**  
_Lies_  
**You don't know**  
_Você não sabe_  
**Why**  
_Por que?_

Draco erguera os olhos para alguns alunos quintanistas que pareciam perder a batalha, o loiro aproximou-se com a espada brincando em suas mãos, parando frente aos encapuzados, os outros alunos o encararam assutados, Draco então enfiara a espada na terra fazendo com que a grama congelasse e em seguida os encapuzados virassem estátuas congeladas.

Harry vira Jay cercado, o amigo certamente seria muito ferido ali, ergueu sua espada e dela saira um furacão feito de água que envolvera os encapuzados os afogando, logo a agua desaparecera e os encapuzados cairam ao chão desacordados, Jay olhara assustado para Harry, jamais havia visto o amigo daquela forma.

_You hide behind_  
**Você esconde atrás**  
_Lies_  
**Mentiras  
**_You don't know_  
**Você não sabe**  
_Why_  
**Por que?  
**_You hide behind_  
**Você esconde atrás**  
_Wrapped up inside your lies  
_**Envolvido dentro de suas mentiras**  
_You hide behind_  
**Você esconde atrás**  
_Lies_  
**Mentiras**

Megan girara o bumerangue fortemente fazendo um tornado surgir, este envolvera alguns encapuzados os girando até eles perderem suas varinhas e caírem inconscientes ao chão. Cassy levara a mão à boca, sua irmã estava muito diferente.

Suzan corria dentre os encapuzados, seus lábios estavam rosados e ela apontara sua flecha cor de rosa para os encapuzados ali, logo os atingindo no peito com várias flechas, bastara ela os tocar que um fogo cor de rosa emergia da fecha e os queimava por inteiros, o fogo apenas desaparecia quando eles desmaiavam.

_You don't know_  
**Você não sabe  
**_Why_  
**Por que**  
_You crossed the line_  
**Você cruzou a linha**  
_Wrapped up inside your lies_  
**Envolvido dentro de suas mentiras**  
_You hide behind_  
**Você se esconde atrás**  
_Lies_  
**Mentiras**  
_You're lost inside  
_**Você está perdido por dentro**  
_That cold disguise_  
**Esse disfarce frio**  
_Behind your lies_  
**Atrás de suas mentiras**

Kira aparecera no meio da batalha berrando para que todos batessem em retirada, Draco, Blake, Suzan, Megan e Harry a cercaram apontando suas armas, a garota apenas lançara-lhe beijinhos e apontara a varinha para o chão logo desaparecendo dali. Todos os encapuzados desapareceram, Matt pegara Ashlee no colo e aproximou-se de Blake e dos outros, os olhos de Blake voltaram ao normal e ele pegara a garota no colo, os olhos de todos ali voltaram ao normal, Harry soltara a espada no chão e tocara a face serena da irmã.

- Ela... Está? - Suzan perguntava abraçando Draco.

- Quase... - Megan murmurava abraçando Harry.

- Precisamos ajudá-la! - Blake falava logo cambaleando com a garota no colo.

Matt a pegara no colo do sonserino, Draco segurara Suzan que ia desmaiando, ele mesmo sentia-se exausto, o loiro apenas vira Blake, Harry, Megan e Suzan caírem inconscientes no chão, logo não agüentou seus olhos pesaram por demais e ele caiu.

Longe dali no meio de uma floresta, uma garota loira montada em um Pégasus, voava dentre as árvores em busca de alguém, em suas costas uma lança brilhava intensamente indicando que algo estava acontecendo.

- Espero que todos estejam bem... – Ela murmurara baixinho.


	15. Um Futuro Insólito

**PS: **Músicas inseridas no cap.:

1ª - If Everyone Cared - Nickelback

2ª - Hurt - Johnny Cash

**Um Futuro Insólito**

Blake estava lá, havia mais de cinco horas que ele estava sentando ao lado daquela cama na Ala Hospitalar. Na cama podia-se ver uma bela garota de seus dezesseis anos de cabelos num louro muito escuro, o rosto extremamente pálido com um curativo na testa e alguns arranhões pela bochecha. O rapaz parecia exausto, mas não soltava a mão da garota por nada.

- Ficar aí ao lado dela não a vai fazer acordar... – Uma pessoa tocava-lhe o ombro. – Entretanto não posso impedi-lo de que fique ao lado dela... – Rachel lhe sorria oferecendo-lhe uma caneca com café.  
- Quanto tempo ela vai ficar assim? – O sonserino pegava a caneca e olhava para a garota tristemente.  
- É impossível se saber... – Rachel puxava uma cadeira sentando-se ao lado dele. – Temos sorte dela ainda estar viva, Ashlee Potter é muito forte...  
- Eu que o diga... – O garoto levava a mão até a bochecha da garota. – Aos cinco anos ela já conseguia me bater... – Ele sorria fracamente.  
- Há outras pessoas sentindo a mesma dor que você Blake... Lily e Harry são irmãos de Ashlee, e ambos conseguiram chorar...  
- Ashlee não me perdoaria se chorasse...  
- E você se perdoaria se não chorasse? – A professora o abraçava carinhosamente.

O garoto apenas abraçara a professora de volta e chorara, sim ele chorara com todas as suas forças. Ashlee estava em coma, e por sorte escapara da morte. A Ala Hospitalar estava vazia, e a única coisa que se escutava ali era os soluços de um Sonserino que chorava por medo de perder a garota que mais amara em toda a sua vida.

Do lado de fora do castelo, Harry estava sentado frente ao lago, os olhos concentrados em suas mãos. A duas noites atrás, Hogwarts havia sido atacada e ele havia segurado em suas mãos a espada de Godric Gryffindor, e, além disso, ele havia conseguido controlar uma magia que jamais ouvira sequer falar. Cerrara os olhos verdes azulados, por Merlim como ele desejava que seu pai estivesse ali ao seu lado para lhe explicar o que estava havendo! Abriu os olhos levemente, e tocou a água límpida do lago da Lula Gigante, fora questões de segundos até a água começar a agitar-se.

- Aonde você está quando eu preciso de você... Pai... – Murmurou baixinho retirando a mão da água a fazendo parar de se agitar quase imediatamente.

Ele nem se dera conta que atrás de uma árvore uma ruiva de Lufa-Lufa o observava, os olhos azuis banhados por lágrimas ao mesmo tempo em que ela parecia controlar a própria respiração. Ela sentia raiva por seu pai não estar ali, sentia raiva por não entender tudo aquilo. Escorregou a costa pelo tronco da árvore e sentou-se no chão cabisbaixa, aquilo tudo era uma loucura até mesmo para Megan Weasley.

- Tudo no final dá certo, se não deu ainda é porque não chegou ao fim... – Uma voz ecoava frente à ruiva a fazendo erguer os olhos e deparar-se com Dean Zabine. – Sua irmã está preocupada com você...

- Não sei se é seguro ficar ao meu lado... – A ruiva declarou levantando-se.  
- Harry disse a mesma coisa a Lily hoje cedo, ela não ficou nada satisfeita... – O garoto sorrira fracamente. – Meg, você e os outros têm que parar com isso! Vocês são heróis! Se não fosse essa força mística que habita em vocês, certamente teríamos perdido a batalha de dois dias atrás...  
- Acontece que eu não sei se sou capaz de controlar este poder Dean, e com isso me torno uma arma viva... – A ruiva apenas ajeitou a capa grossa que vestia e dirigiu-se para longe dali.

O outro Lufa-Lufa apenas a observou se afastar, suspirou cansado logo virando o olhar para o Grifinório ao lado do lago, todos eles tinham semblantes de preocupação evidentes. Hogwarts estava em silêncio naqueles dois dias, e nem o riso das crianças do primeiro ano era escutado.

- Me sinto um inútil... – Murmurou o rapaz dirigindo-se para dentro do castelo.

Um vento gélido batera na face de um rapaz alto, os cabelos castanhos arrepiados balançavam junto com sua jaqueta de couro de dragão negra, ao seu lado a bela moto negra de Sirius Black estava parada. Carter mantinha os olhos cerrados, a cada dia que passava longe de Hogwarts sentia mais dificuldade em controlar o mau em seu coração. Seus olhos pareciam estar se adaptando a cor verde viva, e isso de certo modo o assustava. Como ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo em Hogwarts naquele momento, daria tudo para rever alguém dali, daria tudo para estar ao lado de Amy naquele momento sombrio.

_From underneath the trees,_

**Debaixo das árvores,**

_We watch the sky_

**Nós prestamos atenção no céu**

_Confusing stars for satellites_

**Confundindo estrelas com satélites**

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine_

**Eu nunca sonhei que você seria minha**

_But here we are, we're here tonight_

**Mas aqui estamos nós, aqui esta noite.**

Abrira os olhos bruscamente sacando sua varinha ao escutar passos atrás de si, virou-se como um lobo preste a abocanhar sua presa quando se deparou com aquela visão.

_Singing amen, i'm alive_

**Cantando amém, estou vivo.**

_Singing amen, i'm alive_

**Cantando amém, estou vivo.**

A imagem de Amy Malfoy o fez abrir a boca categoricamente, ela estava lá e ele se perguntava se aquilo não era mais uma de suas malucas alucinações.

- Amy... – Murmurou.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

**Se todos se importassem, e ninguém chorasse**

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

**Se todos amassem, e ninguém mentisse**

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

**Se todos compartilhassem e engolissem seu orgulho**

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

**Nós veríamos o dia que ninguém morrerá**

Ele apenas abrira os braços, como se a chamasse para o abraçar, os olhos azuis da garota deram um brilho diferente e ela correu, sim ela correu o abraçando fortemente, ele com aquele abraço pôde sentir o cheiro de rosas emanando do corpo dela, do corpo da pessoa que mais amara e sentira saudades em sua vida.

_And i'm singing_

**E eu estou cantando**

_Amen i, i'm alive_

**Amém eu estou vivo**

_Amen i, i'm alive_

**Amém eu estou vivo**

- Por Merlim como é bom te ter perto de mim... – Ele a abraçava mais fortemente como se jamais quisesse a perder.

_And in the air the fireflies_

**E no ar, os vaga-lumes;**

_Our only light in paradise_

**E sua única luz no paraíso**

_We'll show the world they were wrong_

**Nós mostraremos ao mundo que ele estava errado**

_And teach them all to sing along_

**E ensinaremos todos a cantar conosco**

_Singing amen i'm alive_

**Cantando amen eu estou vivo**

_Singing amen i'm alive_

**Cantando amen eu estou vivo**

As recordações lhe invadiam a mente como nunca, desde o primeiro momento que a viu até aquele presente momento, todas aquelas sensações de tê-la em seus braços mais uma vez, era tão surreal que se amaldiçoava por questionar aquilo tudo.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

**Se todos se importassem, e ninguém chorasse**

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

**Se todos amassem, e ninguém mentisse**

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

**Se todos compartilhassem e engolissem seu orgulho**

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

**Nós veríamos o dia que ninguém morrerá**

Ele afastara-se dela para encarar aquela face angelical, os cabelos loiros caindo graciosamente por aquela pele leitosa, os lábios rosados e os olhos muito azuis. Ela era perfeita, a beijou nos lábios com fervor, a beijou como se fosse seu último beijo e ela parecia corresponder na mesma intensidade.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

**Se todos se importassem, e ninguém chorasse**

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

**Se todos amassem, e ninguém mentisse**

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

**Se todos compartilhassem e engolissem seu orgulho**

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

**Nós veríamos o dia que ninguém morrerá**

Separou-se do beijo a abraçando mais uma vez contra seu corpo, sentia algumas lágrimas saltarem de seus olhos verdes vivos, sentia-se fraco ao mesmo tempo em que forte e isso era horrível.

_And as we lie beneath the stars_

**E como nós nos encontramos abaixo das estrelas..**

_We realize how small we are_

**Nós percebemos o quão pequeno nós somos**

_If they could love like you and me_

**E se nos pudessem amar como eu e você**

_Imagine what the world could be_

**Imagine como o mundo poderia ser**

- Você não é real... – Ele murmurara com a voz embargada.

Ele a afastou delicadamente e a olhou nos olhos.

- Não é real, mas é o melhor sonho que eu já tive... – Ele a beijara na testa.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

**Se todos se importassem, e ninguém chorasse**

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

**Se todos amassem, e ninguém mentisse**

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

**Se todos compartilhassem e engolissem seu orgulho**

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

**Nós veríamos o dia que ninguém morrera**

Cerrou os olhos novamente e afastou-se da imagem de Amy, sentira novamente aquela dor da separação em seu peito. Quando tornou a abrir os olhos, notou que ela não estava ali, entretanto notou que havia adormecido durante sua viagem de moto, esfregou as costas das mãos nos olhos e suspirou fundo.

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_

**Nós veríamos o dia, nós veríamos o dia**

_When nobody died_

**Quando ninguém morrerá**

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_

**Nós veríamos o dia, nós veríamos o dia**

_When nobody died_

**Quando ninguém morrerá**

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

**Nós veríamos o dia, nós veríamos o dia quando ninguém morrerá**

Esfregou a face ao notar que sua moto descia para o solo, esta logo estacionou abaixo de uma imensa árvore. Carter sorriu levemente, logo a frente um imenso castelo se encontrava, um castelo com toques rústicos e sombrios.

- Agora estarei indo ao encontro de meu destino... – Falou para si mesmo apanhando a mochila sobre a moto e a deixando para trás enquanto caminhava em direção ao castelo.

Draco estava lá sentando em uma das cadeiras da biblioteca, a sua frente uma pilha de livros se encontravam, todos abertos, parecia exausto, entretanto não desistia de procurar sobre seus poderes naqueles livros. Sentiu uma mão macia e delicada tocar-lhe os ombros, sorriu levemente ao ver Suzan, a garota inclinou-se e depositou um beijo nos lábios do rapaz.

- Ai! – Ele resmungou afastando-se levemente dela.  
- Hum? Que foi? – Ela perguntara com ambas sobrancelhas arqueadas.  
- Você me queimou... – O loiro levara as mãos aos lábios.  
- Desculpe... – A ruiva murmurara encabulada. – Não sei controlar isso... Quando estralo meus dedos uma leve chama aparece! Megan espirrou no corredor do segundo andar e derrubou todos os quadros, Harry consegue fazer ondas no lago... É loucura demais para minha cabeça!

O loiro apenas sorriu a puxando para seu colo, Suzan enterrou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz, ele apenas soprou-lhe um ventinho gelado no pescoço a fazendo cócegas.

- Que gelado! – Ela gargalhara o encarando.  
- É, eu agora posso soprar coisas geladas, não se preocupe Ruiva, quando estiver quente demais eu apago seu fogo! – Ele sorria malicioso recebendo um tapa nos ombros dado por ela.

- Por Merlim como você é bobo! – Ela girava os olhos. – Mas me conta, achou alguma coisa?  
- Não... – Draco suspirava tristemente. – Nem na Ala proibida... Você conseguiu falar com seu irmão?  
- Blake não conversa com ninguém, não sai do lado de Ash... – Suzan baixava os olhos.  
- As coisas estão piorando Su... – O loiro a encarava sério. – Precisamos reverter essa situação o quanto antes!  
- Concordo com vocês... – Uma voz lhes falara severa. – Tonks quer vê-los em sua sala imediatamente! – A professora Parkinson falara tão secamente que os dois alunos levantaram-se quase que imediatamente a seguindo para a sala da diretora.

Estavam os cinco lá, ambos em pé com cara de poucos amigos frente à mesa da diretora. Tonks estava com as mãos enlaçadas em cima da mesa os encarando séria, ela analisava cada um, pareciam amedrontados, com raiva e confusos. E ela sabia que eles logo se uniriam para planejar um plano para saírem dali. Suspirou fundo mudando a cor de seus cabelos para um branco prateado logo começando a falar-lhes:

- Como tem lidado com as pequenas chamas que saem de seus dedos Suzan? – Perguntara a ruiva a fazendo arquear uma sobrancelha.  
- Eu, bem... – A ruiva procurava uma palavra para descrever aquilo, mas não conseguia.  
- Entendo, entendo... – Tonks apanhava os óculos e colocava na face. – Blake faça-me um favor de fazer minha planta voltar a viver sim?  
- Como quer que eu faça isso? Se eu pudesse reviver as coisas certamente Ashlee não estaria naquela cama até agora! – O sonserino girava os olhos.  
- Tente... – A diretora insistia.  
- Argh! Que seja! – Ele esbravejara aproximando-se do vaso de planta onde uma flor encontrava-se morta. – Volte a viver plantinha! – Ele apontava a mão para a mesma sem obter resultado. – Não sei como isso vai ajudar!  
- Concentre-se Blake... – Tonks o encarava severa.

O garoto voltou os olhos para a planta e suspirou cansado, lembrou-se de Ashlee, levou a mão à têmpora, não conseguia concentrar-se em nada com a garota que amava na Ala Hospitalar, tocou a planta morta e em apenas alguns segundos a planta voltara a viver fazendo com que o sonserino se assustasse assim como os outros quatro ali presentes.

- Como você fez isso? – Draco perguntava assustado.  
- Só Merlim sabe! – Blake olhava assustado para as mãos.  
- Cada um de vocês herdou um poder assim que suas almas fundiram-se com as armas dos fundadores de Hogwarts... – Tonks começara a falar atraindo a atenção de ambos. – Este é o motivo pelo qual as armas desapareceram assim que deixaram de as usar na noite em que Hogwarts fora atacada.  
- Está dizendo que elas estão dentro de nós? – Megan indagava.  
- Se assim fica mais fácil de entender, sim... Elas estão dentro do corpo de vocês...

- E como tira? – Blake arregalava os olhos.  
- Isso é uma questão para vocês resolverem... – Tonks sorria carinhosa. – Cada arma possuía um símbolo, creio que quando descobrirem como controlar tais poderes os símbolos apareceram em seus corpos...  
- Ótimo, eu sempre quis ter uma tatuagem! – Megan sorria de lado.  
- Você sabia não era Tonks? Sabia o tempo todo o que estava para acontecer! – Harry batia com força na mesa da mulher.  
- Sim Harry, eu sabia... – Ela o fitava séria. – Desde que vocês tinham seus sete, oito anos de idade que seus pais e eu soubemos do que estava por vir...  
- Foi na época que Amy foi seqüestrada... – Suzan murmurava.  
- Sim, foi naquela época que soubemos da profecia que falava sobre os guerreiros que estavam por vir, sobre o mal e sobre as armas, e com o passar dos anos sabíamos que o dia que o mal regressaria estava cada vez mais próximo.  
- POR QUE NÃO NOS CONTARAM? – Fora à vez de Draco explodir.  
- Porque vocês não tinham maturidade o suficiente! – Tonks levantava-se da cadeira. – Tivemos que esperar sermos atacados em Hogwarts para ver o que vocês eram capazes, as armas eram as únicas a saberem se vocês estariam prontos ou não! A partir do momento em que elas foram até vocês, lhes dando mais magia e força para lutar eu pude ver que estavam prontos.  
- Quer dizer que todas as vezes que eu espirrar móveis irão voar? – Megan perguntava séria.  
- Os poderes que adquiriram são fortes, e vocês não estavam acostumados com eles, devem aprender a controla-los antes de irem para uma batalha, como eu disse antes, quando souberem controlar os poderes e as armas, os símbolos das mesmas apareceram em seus corpos.  
- Haverá outra guerra? – Suzan perguntava.  
- Sim Suzan, haverá a última guerra... – Tonks suspirava cansada. – A guerra que definirá qual mundo deve reinar, o da luz ou o das sombras...

A noite caíra como uma pluma, e os cinco jovens se encontravam na biblioteca. Blake olhava sério pela janela, inconformado por terem o proibido de passar a noite ao lado de Ashlee, atrás de si Megan estava escorada em uma pilastra enquanto Harry permanecia sentado em uma cadeira cabisbaixo. Suzan e Draco estavam sentados sobre umas das mesas, todos não pareciam nada satisfeitos com a conversa que obtiveram com Tonks.- Droga... – Draco murmurara ao congelar a varinha com os dedos. – Suzan, se incomoda? – Ele perguntara mostrando a varinha para a namorada.  
- Não... – Ela sorria levemente, olhando com os olhos castanhos para a varinha a fazendo pegar fogo e descongelar.  
- Err... Pode apagar agora sabe? – O loiro sorria amarelo vendo sua varinha em chamas.  
- Bem... Eu só sei acender... – A ruiva mordia o lábio inferior.  
- Deixem que eu ajudo! – Megan soprava a varinha, fazendo com que esta pegasse mais fogo. – Ótimo eu não sabia que vento fazia o fogo aumentar! Deviam ensinar isso em Hogwarts...  
- Droga... – Draco coçava a cabeça.  
- Deixa comigo... – Harry apontava para a varinha de Draco fazendo chover dentro da biblioteca e apagando o fogo.  
- Parabéns Potter, apagou o fogo! – O loiro sorria levemente. – Além disso, nos molhou e está alagando a biblioteca...  
- Er... Pelo menos eu tentei... – O moreno coçava a cabeça.  
- Isso é uma droga! – Suzan exclamava olhando para a chuva que não cessava. – Argh odeio ficar molhada! – Ela erguia as mãos fazendo com que a chuva parasse.  
- Como fez isso? – Draco erguia uma sobrancelha.  
- Eu não fiz nada! – Suzan girava os olhos.  
- Eu fiz... – a voz de Samantha atraiu a atenção dos quatro. – Gelo, Fogo, Água, Vento e Terra... Realmente é incrível como conseguiram esses poderes do dia para a noite...  
- Realmente muito interessante... – Katty aproximava-se de Megan lhe sorrindo carinhosa.  
- Cada um com um poder diferente... – Rachel surgia atrás das outras duas professoras. – Precisam aprender a trabalhar em equipe e a controlar os poderes, caso contrário não conseguiram lutar contra todo o mal que está por vir e muito menos poderão ajudar Amy e Carter...  
- Pode nos ajudar a controlar? – Blake perguntava sem tirar os olhos da janela.  
- Eu não, mas vocês podem... – Sam olhava para a janela colocando-se ao lado do garoto.  
- Fora de Hogwarts, na floresta das Veelas, elas são as únicas capazes de lhes ajudar a controlar tais poderes... – Katty narrava calmamente.  
- A floresta das Veelas... – Harry abria a boca levemente. – Mas...  
- Fica a dois dias de Hogwarts... – Rachel sorria deixando sobre uma mesa da biblioteca um saquinho de veludo lilás. – Tonks fortaleceu a barreira de Hogwarts, apenas com esse pó poderão passar por ela, espero que não revelem a ninguém sobre nossa ajuda isto realmente nos prejudicaria...  
- Por que estão nos ajudando? – Blake perguntara magoado.  
- Porque desde o começo queríamos treinar vocês, entretanto seus pais e Tonks nos proibiram, agora que seus poderes estão maiores que os nossos seria arriscado por demais tentarmos treina-los... – Samantha os fitava.  
- As Veelas tem muito conhecimento místico e são muito poderosas, sabem como controlar poderes e são as únicas que podem os ajudar... – Katty analisava Megan.  
- E como chegamos na floresta delas? – Suzan perguntava.  
- Isso é com vocês, já lhes demos a dica de como devem chegar lá... – Rachel começava a caminhar para fora da biblioteca. – Apenas podemos lhes desejar sorte.

As três professoras logo partiram da biblioteca os deixando a sós, logo vários alunos de Hogwarts começaram a adentrar a biblioteca, os cinco ali se assustaram com o tanto de gente que entrava ali. Cassy caminhou até frente de todos e lhes sorriu carinhosamente.

- A biblioteca é grande, precisarão de muita ajuda para achar essa tal floresta! Estamos dispostos a ajudar vocês! – A morena falara risonha.

Não demorou nem dois segundos até todos aqueles alunos começarem a procurar os livros sobre as Veelas, Cassy caminhou até Blake o tocando carinhosamente nos ombros, Blake a beijou na mão e lhe sorriu.

- Você tentou salvar Ashlee, sou eternamente grato Cassy...  
- Eu faria tudo para te ver sorrir novamente Blake... – Ela o acariciava na face. – Cuidarei dela para você, agora tente se preocupar apenas em controlar seus poderes e nada mais!  
- Eu... – Ele baixava os olhos. – Obrigado.

Carter havia acabado de adentrar em tal castelo, este parecia realmente em ruínas. Ao seu redor havia sujeira, teias de aranha, escuridão e muitos objetos quebrados, entretanto ali possuía uma beleza completamente diferente que lhe atraia por completo. Ele estava em um imenso salão quando sentiu alguém caminhar atrás de si, virou-se com os olhos verdes brilhando intensamente.

- Não vai me matar, vai Carter? – Um homem velho de cabelos muito grisalhos, vestido completamente de preto analisava o rapaz.

Os olhos verdes voltaram ao castanho esverdeado e puseram-se a fitar o homem, este se aproximou do garoto e afagou-lhe o cabelo como se já o conhecesse há muito tempo.

- Bem que seu pai disse que ficaria um homem exuberante!  
- Eu não tenho pai Crainte!  
- Oh sim, claro! – O homem cujo nome era Crainte sorria maroto. – Creio que não possua também uma mãe e uma madrasta!  
- O que faz aqui? – Carter franzia o cenho.  
- Vim lhe receber ora mais! Que tipo de amigo de seu pai eu seria se não estivesse presente no momento em que seu único filho partisse para o lado das trevas!  
- Quem disse que eu vou para o lado de vocês? – Carter sorria maldoso.  
- Carter, Carter, meu caro... – Crainte balançava a cabeça negativamente. – Você pode escolher e creio que saberá fazer a escolha certa!  
- E como sabe que essa escolha certa é as trevas? – O rapaz o encarava severo.  
- Apenas sei o que a Foice sabe...

O velho retirara uma varinha do bolso e a apontara para o chão, logo uma passagem abrira-se no centro do salão, relevando uma escada para baixo. Carter encarou o homem com os olhos voltando a brilhar em verde vivo.

- Não me olhe com esses olhos Carter! Sabe que eu não o temo! – Crainte o analisava nervoso. – Abaixo deste salão encontra-se a sala da Foice do Destino, creio que veio para encontra-la não é?

O garoto nem respondera tratara de descer as escadas com Crainte logo atrás de si. As luzes da sala logo se acenderam quando ele já se encontrara nela, esta era toda revestida de ouro, prata e bronze, algumas estatuas de animais cercavam a mesma. Assustou-se ao deparar-se com a imensa Foice do Destino, feita completamente de Ouro, Bronze, Prata e Pedras Preciosas. Era a arma mais bela que Carter já vira em sua vida, ele havia acabado de entender o porque de ficar tão escondida, além de poderosa, a foice era magnífica. Aproximou-se lentamente da foice quando sentira sua mão sendo segurada.

- Ainda não Carter... – Crainte o olhava severo.  
- Solte-me Crainte!  
- Você quer mesmo que uma arma defina seu destino? Precisa que uma arma lhe diga a que natureza pertence? Sinceramente esperava mais de você Carter...  
- O que quer dizer?  
- Esta arma irá o controlar assim que colocar seu destino nela!  
- Minha vida não lhe diz respeito Crainte!  
- Oh, meu jovem... – Crainte sorria sarcástico. – Realmente não me diz, entretanto sua escolha pode afetar várias outras vidas...

Carter afastara-se da foice para encarar melhor a visão do velho Crainte, o velho parecera relaxar ao ver a curiosidade daquele garoto de dezessete anos, sorriu confiante e continuou:

- Eu posso te mostrar o futuro Carter, você pode ver o futuro através da foice, você pode a usar sem que ela o use! Sem que ela interfira em sua escolha, ela pode te mostrar o que acontece com seus amigos se você ficar ao lado deles...  
- Pode... Pode me mostrar o futuro?  
- Ela é a arma mais poderosa do mundo Carter... – Crainte fitava a foice. – E você é o único capaz de controla-la, sem ser controlado...  
- O que você ganha se eu ver o futuro?  
- Nada Carter, apenas quero que você veja com os próprios olhos o que acontece assim poderá tomar a própria escolha, entretanto se ficar ao lado do bem peço que não me mate...  
- Tem a minha palavra que não o matarei... – Carter o analisava. – Como faço para ver o futuro Crainte?  
- Direi um feitiço enquanto segura a foice, ela lhe levara para um mundo novo, onde você no momento deseja estar.

Carter hesitara um pouco antes de tocar tal arma, mas reuniu toda coragem que havia dentro de seu peito e a tocou, sentiu uma tonteira, escutava de longe a voz de Crainte, era como se tudo ao seu redor desaparecesse a cada milésimo de segundo.

Os olhos castanhos esverdeados abriram-se levemente, sentia uma imensa dor de cabeça, olhou ao redor, estava em um quarto imenso e desorganizado, deitado em uma cama de casal com uma roupa que ele não lembrara de ter vestido, olhou para o lado de sua cama e vira sobre um criado mudo uma garrafa vazia de Whisky de fogo, ao lado da garrafa um porta retrato derrubado. Olhou ao seu redor, estava em um belo quarto, este tinha móveis clássicos e rústicos, franziu o cenho ao ver a porta do mesmo abrir-se e um garotinho de seus 8 ou 9 anos de cabelos muito loiros e olhos muito verdes, adentrar.

- Pai... – O garoto aproximava-se calmamente. – Tio Draco está aqui...  
- Você... – Carter sentiu sua voz sair mais grave, mas logo falhara ao ver o garoto erguer o porta retrato e revelar a foto. Era a foto de Amy, ela parecia mais madura e bela. – Amy...  
- Não devia ter bebido... – O garoto apanhou a garrafa de Whisky de fogo e a encarou sério. – Você prometeu...

A porta mais uma vez abrira-se, Carter que estava sentado na cama arregalou os olhos, a imagem de Draco o fez quase berrar de felicidade, mas Draco estava diferente, os cabelos loiros raspados, a barba por fazer e os olhos azuis não tinham mais um brilho maroto, tinham um brilho de seriedade inexplicável.

- Caios retire-se. – Ordenou Draco. – Seu pai e eu precisamos conversar!

Pai? Então ele realmente era pai daquele garoto. Sentiu sua boca abrir e quase não fechar mais, o garoto apenas jogara a garrafa sobre a cama e saíra do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si. Carter levantou-se da cama e logo recebera um belo murro na face dado por Draco, o loiro estava furioso e isso era evidente.

- Você prometeu ao seu filho que não beberia mais Carter! Sabe como me senti ao entrar aqui hoje e ver o olhar de mágoa nos olhos de meu sobrinho? SABE?  
- Draco eu...  
- Tome um banho, eu não conversarei com você nessas condições!

Draco saíra pela porta a batendo atrás de si, Carter acariciou a face, o murro de Draco havia realmente doído. Ele realmente estava no futuro, caminhou até uma outra porta e ao abri-la descobriu o banheiro, fitou sua imagem frente ao espelho da pia. Seus cabelos estavam mais curtos e arrepiados, sua face estava mais exausta do que nunca. Entrou no boxe e logo tomou um banho. Ao entrar novamente no quarto deparou-se com um traje de roupas separado sobre a cama, a mesma estava arrumada assim como todo o quarto. Trocou-se e saiu do mesmo vendo um extenso corredor, ele estava em sua casa? Sua antiga casa? Franziu o cenho e andou pelo extenso corredor até achar uma escada, a desceu lentamente e viu na sala sentados no sofá negro Draco conversando com o garoto, o garoto chamado Caios que era seu filho.

- Vejo que já está em condições... – Draco o olhava de cima a baixo. – Caios dê bom dia a seu pai...

O garoto apenas franzira o cenho para o tio, e Draco lançou-lhe um olhar feio, um olhar que fez até Carter sentir medo.

- Bom dia. – Caios analisara o pai passando por ele e subindo as escadas.  
- Draco, eu...– Carter falara sério ao ver o filho desaparecer na escadaria.  
- Não me venha com mais uma desculpa Carter! – Draco erguia-se do sofá. – Sabe que Caios precisa de você! Enquanto o garoto não tem uma infância descente como tivemos você apenas bebe! Raios eu sei que estamos enfrentando um período complicado, mas virar um alcoólatra não vai nos ajudar!  
- Olha eu...  
- Recebi hoje uma carta de Megan... – O loiro fitava Carter tristemente. – Harry faleceu em combate ontem de madrugada...  
- Harry?

Carter não entendia nada, desde quando Draco chamava o Potter de Harry? E que combate era esse? E como assim ele havia virado um alcoólatra? Seu filho havia chamado Draco de Tio Draco, ou seja, ele casara-se com Amy, mas... Onde Amy estava?

- Com Blake em coma no hospital, mais a morte de Harry estamos em desvantagem e eu agradeceria a Merlim que você se mantivesse sóbrio!  
- Eu ficarei sóbrio, não se preocupe! – Carter falara com a voz fraca.  
- Ótimo! – Draco voltava a sentar-se. – Estranho isso não é?  
- O que? – Carter franzia o cenho sentando-se ao lado do amigo.  
- Em Hogwarts eu sempre pensei que me casaria com Suzan, jamais pensara que ela morreria e me deixaria só... O mesmo com Blake, desde o ataque a Hogwarts que ele não se perdoou pela morte de Ashlee, e tampouco você...  
- Eu?  
- Desde que Amy morreu que parece que você perdeu sua identidade...

Um nó em sua garganta formou-se ao escutar aquelas palavras de Draco, o loiro tinha uma tristeza inigualável nos olhos e Carter sentiu-se fraco. Amy estava morta. Naquele futuro onde ambos tiveram um filho ela estava morta. Sentiu seu coração quebrar-se em mil pedaços com aquelas palavras sufocantes.

- Amy não está mais aqui Carter, mas Caios está... – Draco erguia-se do sofá limpando algumas lágrimas. – Por Merlim não faça o garoto sofrer mais do que já sofre com a ausência da mãe...  
- Como Amy morreu Draco? – Carter perguntara com os olhos baixos. – Eu preciso escutar de você, como eu perdi minha mulher?  
- Já tivemos essa conversa outras vezes... – Draco virava-se de costas. – Não quero lembrar daquele dia novamente!  
- Prometo que é a ultima vez... – Carter apoiava a cabeça sobre os braços.  
- Foi quando a mansão de meus pais foi atacada, Amy estava brincando com Caios nos jardins quando começou o ataque, ela ficou para duelar enquanto Suzan correu com meu sobrinho para fora dali. Caios era pequeno então Suzan o escondeu no armário... Estávamos em uma missão no dia, e nesse dia eu perdi minha irmã e a mulher de minha vida e você perdeu Amy, por sorte Caios sobreviveu... Por Merlim você sabe como seu filho se sente culpado? – Draco olhara Carter com tristeza.

O loiro logo parara de falar erguendo a cabeça para cima, Caios estava descendo as escadas com uma mochila nas costas. Ele caminhou até o tio e colocou-se ao lado dele.

- Vamos ver o tio Blake agora? – O garoto perguntou sério.  
- Sim, nós vamos Caios... – Draco forçara um sorriso. – Vem conosco Carter?  
- Sim... – Carter falara com a voz mais fraca do que nunca.

Eles adentraram no carro de Draco, Caios permaneceu mudo no banco de trás, Carter sentia todas aquelas informações em sua cabeça, parecia um filme de terror! Amy estava morta assim como Ashlee, Suzan e Harry! Blake estava em coma e Megan estava enfrentando batalhas. Quando o carro parou frente ao hospital St.Mungus, ele sentiu seu coração apertar.

Caminhou ao lado de Draco e Caios por todo corredor até chegarem há um quarto onde um homem estava deitado e ferido. Ao lado da cama uma senhora de cabelos brancos com fios ruivos e olhos verdes o olhava ternamente.

- Oi Vovó Sophie! - Caios abraçava a mulher ternamente.  
- Olá querido! – Sophie o beijava na testa logo olhando Carter e Draco. – Que bom que vieram...  
- Sabe que jamais deixaríamos Blake sozinho aqui não é? – Draco beijava a testa da mulher.  
- Oi Tio Blake... – Caios sentava na beirada da cama de Blake. – Você prometeu que iríamos domar Dragões nas férias, e bem... Ás férias estão chegando, volta logo ok?

Carter apenas suspirou cansado dirigindo-se para o lado da cama de Blake. Era estranho ver Blake Zabine naquele estado sereno e irritante. Suspirou derrotado e apoiou-se na cama.

- Escute idiota, não te perdoarei se não acordar logo, você prometeu algo a meu filho e ira cumprir... – As palavras de Carter fizeram Draco sorrir com o canto dos lábios e Sophie o olhar ternamente, Caios apenas fitou o pai sem entender.  
- De volta ao que era antes Carter? – Draco perguntou dando tapinhas no ombro do amigo.  
- Sim... De volta ao que era antes... – Carter sorriu fracamente.

A saída do hospital fizera com que Carter analisasse mais as ruas, não havia quase ninguém, o comércio estava fechado e tudo parecia realmente diferente, parecia tudo mais sombrio e medonho. Foi quando passaram frente ao cemitério que Carter mandara Draco parar.

- Caios e eu ficaremos aqui, nos encontramos depois Draco...  
- Tem certeza? – Draco perguntava ao ver o amigo saltar do carro e logo o sobrinho.  
- Sim... – Carter virava de costas.

Draco apenas suspirara cansado e saíra com o carro. Caios tinha os olhos serenos, Carter apenas adentrou o cemitério com o filho logo atrás de si. Eles andaram um pouco, Carter deixava as pernas o levarem, não sabia bem onde estava indo até que ele vira abaixo de uma imensa árvore uma lápide com uma estatua de anjo em cima. Caminhou até a mesma e viu o belo nome "Amy Rose Trent" escrito em letras douradas, ajoelhou-se e tocou a lápide ternamente.

- Amy... – Carter murmurara logo voltando os olhos para Caios.

O garotinho tinha os olhos baixos e a face banhada por lágrimas, Carter o fitou por um longo tempo esperando que Caios falasse algo.

- Me perdoe papai... – O garotinho começara. – Se eu não estivesse lá... Tia Suzan poderia ter ajudado mamãe e... E ela não... Não teria morrido e... Merlim sabe como eu não queria ter quatro anos de idade naquele dia! Pai eu...

Carter não agüentara escutar mais nenhuma palavra, ele abraçara o filho contra o peito, Caios soluçava enquanto abraçava o corpo do pai. Carter odiava aquele futuro, odiava que Amy não estivesse nele, odiava que a maioria de seus amigos estivesse mortos, odiava Blake estar em coma. Ele não queria aquilo, a única coisa boa de seu futuro era Caios.

- Não se preocupe filho... – Ele começara a falar. – Eu te prometo que nada vai ser assim mais, não terá mais essa tristeza, Caios eu te juro! – Ele olhava nos olhos do garotinho.

_I hurt myself today_

**Machuquei a mim mesmo hoje**

_To see if I still feel_

**Pra ver se eu ainda sinto**

_I focus on the pain_

**Eu focalizo a dor**

_The only thing that's real_

**É a única coisa real**

_The needle tears a hold_

**A agulha abre um buraco**

_The old familiar sting_

**A velha picada familiar**

_Try to kill it all away_

**Tento matá-la de todos os jeitos**

_But I remember everything_

**Mas eu me lembro de tudo**

Ele havia voltado para casa com o pequeno Caios, e agora o observava dormir. Sentia-se um inútil, sentia que ali não era seu lugar certo. Amy estava morta e seu filho era infeliz. Aquela não era a vida que desejava, aquele não era o sentimento que ele desejava. Afagou os cabelos loiros do menino e se retirou do quarto.

Caminhou até a sala e largou-se sobre o sofá, cerrou os olhos, já havia tomado sua escolha e não precisava ver o outro futuro. Tudo o que ele sabia é que ali não era o seu lugar.

_What have I become_

**O que eu me tornei?**

_My sweetest friend..._

**Meu doce amigo...**

_Everyone I know goes away_

**Todos que eu conheço vão embora**

_In the end_

**No final**

Quando abriu os olhos novamente notou que não estava mais em sua casa, estava de volta ao castelo. Olhou atentamente para a foice brilhando intensamente, sentiu uma dor em seu coração ao lembrar-se da lápide de Amy.

_And you could have it all_

**E você poderia ter tudo isso**

_My empire of dirt_

**Meu império de sujeira**

_I will let you down_

**Eu vou deixar você pra baixo**

_I will make you hurt_

**Eu vou fazer você sofrer**

- Quer ver o outro futuro? O futuro no qual você segue o mau? - O velho perguntara as costas de Carter.

- Não é preciso. Já tomei minha decisão... - O rapaz falara amargurado.

- E então Carter? Qual é a sua decisão?

- Eu sou o Herdeiro das Trevas, se eu ficar ao lado do bem não terei a vida que devo ter...

- E isso quer dizer que?

- Estou ao lado das trevas...

_I wear this crown of thorns_

**Eu uso essa coroa de espinhos**

_Upon my liar's chair_

**Sentando no meu trono de mentiras**

_Full of broken thoughts_

**Cheio de pensamentos quebrados**

_I cannot repair_

**Que eu não posso consertar**

_Beneath the stains of time_

**Debaixo das manchas do tempo**

_The feelings disappear_

**Os sentimentos desaparecem**

_You are someone else_

**Você é outro alguém**

_I am still right here_

**Eu ainda estou bem aqui**

Uma fumaça negra emanara da Foice do Destino e envolvera Carter, Crainte arregalara os olhos, era muita energia negativa, muita magia negra envolvendo aquele garoto de 17 anos. Dentro daquela fumaça Carter sentia seus olhos arderem, sentia seu corpo pegar fogo, e ele urrou de dor. Agarrou com as duas mãos aquela foice e berrou como nunca.

_What have I become_

**O que eu me tornei?**

_My sweetest friend..._

**Meu doce amigo...**

_Everyone I know goes away_

**Todos que eu conheço vão embora**

_In the end_

**No final**

A fumaça começara a desaparecer, e o velho Crainte ajoelhara-se perante o rapaz. Os olhos de Carter estavam verdes vivo, os cabelos negros bem arrepiados. Trajava uma calça negra com botas de couro da mesma cor. Vestido com uma camisa totalmente negra e uma capa da mesma cor. Suas mãos escondidas por luvas de couro de dragão e em sua face um semblante de maldade jamais visto antes.

_And you could have it all_

**E você poderia ter tudo isso**

_My empire of dirt_

**Meu império de sujeira**

_I will let you down_

**Eu vou deixar você pra baixo**

_I will make you hurt_

**Eu vou fazer você sofrer**

- Meu senhor... - Crainte falava aos pés de Carter.

- Erga-se Crainte e leve-me até onde os outros estão reunidos... - Carter falara sombriamente. - Está na hora de pensarmos num modo de abrirmos os portões do inferno sem que nos interfiram...

- Pelo que sei nosso exército perdeu uma batalha em Hogwarts, para os... Para os Guerreiros, os que protegem a magia branca...

- Se eles interferirem desta vez, os mataremos sem piedade...

_If I could start again_

**Se eu pudesse começar de novo**

_A million miles away_

**A milhões de milhas daqui**

_I would keep myself_

**Eu poderia me encontrar**

_I would find a way_

**Eu poderia achar um caminho**

A capa negra balançava de um lado para o outro conforme Carter saía do castelo na companhia de Crainte. O rapaz segurava na mão esquerda a foice. O Herdeiro das trevas havia retornado ao seu trono, o mal estava com mais um aliado, e talvez o mais forte aliado que eles já tiveram. O apocalipse estava preste a acontecer.


	16. A Floresta das Veelas

**OBS: **As músicas inseridas na Fic são:  
1ª - Secret Love – JoJo  
2ª - You Are Sou Beautiful – Ray Charles  
3ª - It's Not Over – Chris Daughtry

**A Floresta das Veelas**

O pégasus que galopava dentre as árvores daquela floresta obscura havia parado rapidamente fazendo a bela garota loira sobre si segurar-se fortemente em sua crina, ela arregalou os olhos ao ver uma neblina negra voar e passar em sua direção. Amy engolira em seco, era muita magia negra. Levou rapidamente a mão a Lança La Blanck posta em suas costas e franziu o cenho, entretanto não conseguira se mover nem um milímetro, pois aquela magia havia a deixado fraca por demais, não tardando em deixa-la inconsciente.

Os olhos azulados abriram-se levemente, não estava mais sobre Hélios e muito menos em uma floresta obscura. Estava deitada sobre uma cama confortável, coberta por lençóis de seda azuis claros, ao seu redor havia móveis azuis clássicos, com vários objetos de cristal, não havia parede, parecia mais que ela encontrava-se em uma cúpula. Levantou-se da cama tentando identificar onde se encontrava.

- Vejo que já está posta... – Uma voz adentrara ao quarto assim como uma bela mulher pálida de cabelos loiros presos em um coque e olhos azuis.  
- Quem é você? – Amy perguntara logo caçando sua lança e sua varinha. – ONDE ESTÃO MINHAS COISAS? ONDE ESTÁ HÉLIOS?  
- Acalme-se garota, uma pergunta de cada vez... – A mulher trajada com um belo vestido de cetim branco com uma estola de pele branca caminhou como se deslizasse sobre o chão e colocou-se ao lado da loira a encarando ternamente. – Sou Akari, rainha de todas as Veelas, minhas filhas a encontraram inconsciente na Floresta Sombria. Seus objetos pessoais e o belo Pégasus estão bem não se preocupe, devemos nos unir agora menina...  
- Senti algo ruim lá... Na floresta... – Amy olhava atentamente a bela mulher.  
- Magia Negra... – A Rainha Akari analisava a menina. – Todo mundo mágico estremeceu criança, o Herdeiro das Trevas tomou seu posto.

A expressão se assombro tomara posse daquela face angelical de Amy Malfoy, assim como sua mão estremecera. Carter não podia ter ido para as trevas, ele não faria isto!

- Está mentindo... – Murmurou.  
- Não me insulte criança, sou uma rainha de uma espécie mais avançada do que a vossa! Eu não ouso mentir!  
- Carter jamais iria para ás trevas! ELE É BOM!  
- Mas seu sangue é do mal! Está na hora de separar o coração e a razão criança, ou todos nós pagaremos por sua negligência.  
- O que quer dizer com isso?  
- Quero dizer que tem mais poderes do que qualquer um nesse mundo, e por ter se fundido com La Blanck acha que é capaz de controlar toda esta magia que lhe habita!  
- Eu sei controlar meu poder!  
- Se soubesse não teria desmaiado apenas com um pouco de magia negra... – Akari virara de costas para Amy dirigindo-se a saída. – Me acompanhe criança, vou lhe mostrar algo...

Amy respirara fundo, aquela maldita Veela tinha razão! Por mais que tivesse se fundido com La Blanck não sabia quais poderes tinha e muito menos controla-los! Engoliu em seco e seguiu a Rainha para fora daquele quarto. Surpreendeu-se mais uma vez ao colocar-se fora dele, estava em uma varanda. Olhou para cima e viu que aquele quarto era uma flor gigantesca, apoiou-se na grade feita de raízes e olhou para baixo, várias mulheres lindas, todas cantavam na beira de um lago e penteavam suas longas madeixas.

- O que acha delas criança?  
- São... Lindas... – Amy analisava as mulheres.  
- São Veelas... – Akari a encarava carinhosa. – Todos os seres têm sua origem, sua casa. Os centauros, os bruxos, os trouxas, os gigantes e as Veelas... Cada um tem algum lugar para chamar de lar, se as trevas comandarem nosso mundo não teremos mais um lar, nem as Veelas e muito menos os trouxas...  
- Eu entendo... – Amy encarava a mulher.  
- As Veelas receberam há muito tempo atrás à missão de passar aos Guerreiros Mágicos todo seu saber sobre os poderes que estes possuem, cinco veelas foram escolhidas... – Akari erguera uma mão para o alto fazendo mais três veelas aparecerem.

As três eram extremamente belas e trajavam vestidos magníficos, Amy admirava-as de boca aberta sem saber bem o que falar.

- Cada uma foi nomeada para orientar e ensinar os guerreiros sobre seus poderes, eu Akari, Ame... – Uma mulher de cabelos negros aproximava-se de Amy. – Sora... – A outra muito ruiva sorria levemente. – E Hana... – Uma mulher ruiva acenava com a cabeça. – Somos as Veelas escolhidas...  
- Você disse que são cinco Veelas, eu só vejo quatro, onde está a quinta? – Amy perguntara receosa.  
- Quando uma Veela recebe uma missão e esta sua missão não pode ser cumprida... – Ame a Veela dos cabelos longos e negros falava séria. – A vida se esvai de seu corpo. A quinta Veela tinha a missão exclusiva com o sétimo guerreiro, entretanto, não há mais o sétimo guerreiro...

Amy mordera o lábio inferior ao escutar tais palavras, se a tal veela que instruiria o sétimo guerreiro estava morta, aquilo queria dizer que Carter realmente estava ao lado das trevas.

Cold segurava firmemente as grades daquela cela imunda, escutara alguns guardas falando sobre a missão de Hogwarts ter falhado, agradecera a Merlim por isto. Podia notar seus amigos preocupados e entediados, principalmente agora que haviam descoberto que Carter havia optado pelas trevas, o loiro engolira em seco e olhara para James.

- Acha que Draco conseguirá lutar contra Carter? – James perguntara com uma voz amargurada.  
- Não... – Cold balançava a cabeça negativamente. – Temo que se nossos filhos usarem o coração ao invés da razão, esta guerra estará vencida pelo lado negro...  
- O que eu não entendo... – Johnny começava. – É o porque deles nos manterem aqui!  
- Querem nos matar frente a nossos filhos John... – Miguel sorria levemente. – Assim eles os enfraquecerão.  
- Jamais pensei que a última batalha iria ser assim... – Cold suspirava.  
- Assim como? – James perguntara.  
- Cheia de mistérios...

O loiro voltara sua atenção para as grades assim como os amigos, naquele momento nem eles mesmos sabiam o que viria.

Megan estava lá sentada na mesa do salão principal, era estranho ali estar vazio principalmente aquela hora da tarde. Todos os alunos pareciam estar procurando algo sobre a floresta das Veelas, isto apenas por que Tonks havia viajado. A diretora havia deixado claro que não aceitaria que ela e os outros saíssem de Hogwarts para uma missão suicida.

- Sabia que estaria aqui... – A voz de Katty fez a ruiva despertar de seus devaneios. – Como se sente Meg?  
- Bem... Eu acho... – A ruiva sorria fracamente. – Consegui controlar os espirros, as coisas não vão voar mais por aí...  
- Você tem muito de seus pais... – A professora sentava ao lado da menina. – Principalmente em questão de orgulho!  
- Sinto falta dos meus pais... – A garota olhava tristemente para a professora.  
- Sei que sente, mas agora deveria se apegar a pessoas que gostam mesmo de você...  
- Se está falando do Harry eu...  
- Ele também está sofrendo Megan... – Katty acariciava os cabelos da aluna. – Todos estão, e quanto mais unidos estiverem mais poderão enfrentar esta tristeza...  
- Acontece que...  
- Por que não desabafa com uma canção? Você é realmente boa nisso... – Katty sorria conjurando um violão.  
- Acha que eu deveria? – Megan lamentava.  
- Você precisa colocar isso tudo para fora...

_Boy you're so hard to believe_  
**Garoto você é tão difícil de acreditar**  
_Boy you're so hard to believe_  
**Garoto você é tão difícil de acreditar**

A ruiva respirara fundo ao começar a tocar o violão levemente, Katty a encarava ternamente como uma mãe orgulhosa, admirando a filha.

_Just a friend  
_**Apenas uma amiga**  
_That's all I've ever been to you  
_**Isso é tudo o que eu tenho sido pra você  
**_Oh just a girl_  
**Oh, Apenas uma garota**  
_Who wants to be the center of your world_  
**Que quer ser o centro do seu mundo**  
_But I ain't got much to offer_  
**Mas eu não tenho muito a oferecer**  
_But my heart and soul_  
**Mas meu coração e alma**  
_And I guess that's not enough  
_**E eu acho que isso não é suficiente**  
_For you to notice me_  
**Para você me nota  
**_I'm just a girl_  
**Eu sou apenas uma garota**  
_And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you_  
**E eu acho que isso é tudo o que eu serei para você**  
_To you_  
**Para você**

Harry descia as escadas quando escutou uma bela canção vindo de dentro do salão principal, franziu o cenho e caminhou até a porta do mesmo a abrindo levemente e espiando para dentro. A imagem de Megan com um violão nas mãos o fez arrepiar dos pés a cabeça, apoiou-se na porta para escutar tal canção que a ruiva cantava.

_I try to smile when I see other girls with you_  
**Eu tento sorrir quando vejo outras garotas com você**  
_Acting like everything is ok_  
**Agindo como se tudo estivesse bem**  
_But ohh_  
**Mas ohh**  
_You don't know how it feels to be so in love_  
**Você _não sabe como se sentir tão apaixonado  
_**_With someone who doesn't even know_  
**Com alguém que nem ao menos sabe**  
_My secret love_  
**Meu amor secreto**

Katty sorrira ternamente e levantara-se do lado de Megan, a ruiva a olhou sem entender.

- Cante tudo, desabafe... Acho que no momento você precisa ficar só... - A mulher murmurara seguindo para fora dali.

Katty abrira a porta deparando-se com Harry, ele tinha os olhos arregalados e a professora apenas lhe dera um tapinha nos ombros afastando-se dali. O moreno engolira em seco voltando a prestar atenção na melodia.

_In my dreams_  
**Em meus sonhos  
**_I see us both together constantly_  
**Eu vejo nós dois juntos, constantemente**  
_Why can't you see_  
**Porque você não pode ver**  
_This love that's here for you inside of me  
_**Este amor que está aqui para você, dentro de mim**  
_Oh, What do I have to do  
_**Oh, O que eu tenho que fazer**  
_For you to notice this_  
_**Para você notar isto**  
You look at her with love  
_**Você olha para ela com amor  
**_With me it's just friendship_  
**Comigo é apenas amizade**  
_I'm just your girl_  
**Eu sou apenas sua garota**  
_And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you_  
**E eu acho que isso é tudo o que eu serei para você**  
_To you_  
**Para você**

Agora ele podia ter certeza, aquela música era sobre ele e Megan! Quando ela cantara a parte da outra garota ele pôde lembrar-se de Amy. Sentiu-se um completo idiota de nunca reparar que a ruiva gostava dele mais do que um amigo passou a mão no cabelo impaciente.

_I try to smile when I see other girls with you_  
**Eu tento sorrir quando vejo outras garotas com você**  
_Acting like everything is ok_  
**Agindo como se tudo estivesse bem**  
_But ohh_  
**Mas ohh  
**_You don't know how it feels to be so in love_  
**Você não sabe como se sentir tão apaixonado  
**_With someone who doesn't even know_  
**Com alguém que nem ao menos sabe**  
_My secret love_  
**Meu amor secreto**

Tomou fôlego e abriu a porta entrando pelo salão sorrateiramente, Megan mantinha os olhos azuis fechados e cantava sem notar a presença de Harry aproximando dela a cada palavra cantada.

_What do you see in her  
_**O que você ver nela  
**_You don't see in me_  
**Você não ver em mim**  
_Boy you're so hard to believe_  
**Garoto, você é tão difícil de acreditar**  
_Why do you show her love_  
**Porque você mostra o amor dela**  
_But there's none for me_  
**Mas não há nenhum para mim**  
_Boy you don't make sense to me_  
**Garoto, você não faz sentido para mim**  
_Cause I don't have much to offer  
_**Isso é porque eu não tenho muito a oferecer  
**_But my heart and soul_  
**Mas meu coração e alma**  
_And I guess that's not enough  
_**E eu acho que isso não é suficiente**  
_For you to notice me_  
**Para você me notar**  
_I'm just your girl_  
**Eu sou apenas uma garota**  
_And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you_  
**E eu acho que isso é tudo o que eu serei para você**  
_To you_  
**Para você**

Harry havia parado atrás dela, notou que a cada sentimento expressado naquelas palavras cantadas pela ruiva, uma leve brisa com cheiro de morango se emanava do corpo dela. Ele segurara-se para não lhe tocar no ombro, chegou a erguer uma mão, mas logo hesitara.

_I try to smile when I see other girls with you_  
**Eu tento sorrir quando vejo outras garotas com você**  
_Acting like everything is ok_  
**Agindo como se tudo estivesse bem**  
_But ohh_  
**Mas ohh**  
_You don't know how it feels to be so in love_  
**Você não sabe como se sentir tão apaixonado**  
_With someone who doesn't even know_  
**Com alguém que nem ao menos sabe  
**_My secret love  
_**Meu amor secreto**

Megan abrira os olhos levemente ao sentir alguém a suas costas, virara a cabeça deparando-se com a imagem de Harry, engoliu em seco murmurando as últimas palavras da música.

**_Boy you're so hard to believe..._  
Garoto você é tão difícil de acreditar**

- Bonita música... – Harry murmurara.  
- Obrigada... – Os olhos azuis dela baixaram-se lentamente.  
- Pena que não diz nada sobre o que o garoto pensa... – Ele tomava o violão das mãos da garota o colocando de lado. – Pois nunca revelou nada ao garoto seu amor secreto...  
- A garota podia ter medo da rejeição! – Megan o encarava séria.  
- O garoto jamais rejeitaria uma garota como ela... – Ele aproximara-se a puxando da mesa e a beijando em seguida.

Megan assustara-se com a reação do Grifinório que sempre fora tão certinho, entretanto sentiu seu peito urrar em felicidade a cada movimento dos lábios dele sobre os seus. Aquilo era melhor do que seus sonhos.

- Fala sério o mundo está acabando e vocês se agarrando? – Uma voz fizera com que os dois se separassem rapidamente.  
- Não enche Blake... – Megan sorria levemente.  
- Realmente fala sério... – O sonserino piscava maroto. – Encontramos a localização da Floresta das Veelas...  
- Como? – Harry arregalava os olhos.  
- Estamos pensando em partir ainda hoje, antes da chegada de Tonks... – Blake virava de costas e seguia para fora do salão. – Eu só sou um mensageiro, mandaram eu vir os avisar, mas de qualquer forma... – Ela olhava para o casal por cima dos ombros. – É bom ver que vocês finalmente se entenderam...

Harry tomara a mão de Megan dentre as suas e sorriu levemente ao ver Blake se retirando dali, os olhos verdes azulados do Grifinório pousaram sobre a Lufa-Lufa ternamente. Ela apenas o abraçara fortemente com medo de que todo aquele momento não passasse de um sonho muito bom.

Draco estava em seu dormitório, arrumava uma mochila para sua breve partida. Era tão estranho estar deixando Hogwarts e indo para uma batalha, quando escutara as histórias de seu pai e seu avô sobre partir de Hogwarts ele pensara que teria sido fácil, apenas naquele dia ele sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil. Sentou-se na cama ao lado da mochila verde e olhou para suas mãos, não soube quanto tempo ficou ali parado as observando, só parou de prestar atenção nelas quando a porta do dormitório abrira-se e uma ruiva adentrara.

- Uma Grifinória num dormitório de um Sonserino? Essa vai para a história... – Ele sorria erguendo a cabeça para Suzan.  
- Digamos que algumas regras podem ser quebradas agora... – A ruiva sorria aproximando-se e sentando-se no colo do loiro. – Olha o que eu consigo fazer...

Draco sorriu ao ver a garota estalar o dedo e fazer uma pequena chama aparecer na ponta do mesmo, o loiro a beijou na bochecha e apontou para o dedo da garota congelando a chama e a fazendo cair no chão e se quebrar.

- Hey! Eu havia acabado de conseguir! – A ruiva emburrava.  
- Eu também... – Ele sorria maroto. – Acha que voltaremos Su?  
- Para Hogwarts? – Ela analisava o sorriso do namorado desaparecer.  
- Sim...  
- Faremos o possível para voltar Draco, é nisso que acredito... – Ela enterrava a cabeça no ombro do loiro enquanto ele afagava-lhe os cabelos.  
- Não quero te perder nessa guerra...  
- Você jamais vai me perder... – Ela erguia a cabeça para encarar os olhos azuis.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha quando a ruiva saltara de seu colo e colocara frente a si, engoliu em seco ao ver o modo como ela lhe olhava, um olhar diferente, cheio de confiança.

_You are so beautiful_  
**Você é tão bonita**  
_To me, you are so beautiful_  
**Para mim, você é tão bonita**  
_To me, can't you see_  
**Pra mim, você não consegue ver?**

Suzan retirara a capa negra com o imenso emblema da Grifinória em seguida o cachecol amarelo com vermelho e fitara os olhos azulados com ternura. Draco levantara-se da cama num pulo logo a tomando pela cintura e a beijando o pescoço enquanto Suzan deslizava sua capa negra da Sonserina pelos ombros.

_You're everything i've hoped for_  
**Você é tudo pelo o que eu tinha esperado**  
_You're everything i need_  
**Você é tudo o que eu preciso**

Ele retirara a gravata da grifinória que ela usava logo retirando a sua própria, a beijou com fervor nos lábios e logo se separou levemente com um sorriso debochado nos lábios, Suzan apenas sorriu e soprou um ar gelado o empurrando sobre a cama do dormitório. Draco apenas teve tempo de apanhar sua varinha e apontar para a porta murmurando um feitiço para silenciar o quarto e trancar a porta.

_You are so beautiful to me_  
**Você é tão bonita pra mim  
**_You are so beautiful to me_  
**Você é tão bonita pra mim  
**_You are so beautiful to me, can't you see  
_**Você é tão bonita pra mim, você não consegue ver?**

E eles se amaram pela primeira vez, a garota dormira sobre o peito nu desprovido de pêlos de Draco enquanto ele afagava-lhe os cabelos vermelhos. Suzan estava perfeita naquele momento para ele. Draco apenas a beijara na testa, jamais se perdoaria se a perdesse naquela batalha.

_You're everything i've hoped for_  
**Você é tudo pelo o que eu tinha esperado**  
_You're everything i need  
_**Você é tudo o que eu preciso**  
_You are so beautiful to me_  
**Você é tão bonita pra mim**

- Em breve estaremos em uma batalha... - Ele murmurara. - E o que mais me incomoda é não saber o que pode acontecer...

A capa negra voava enquanto todos os homens encapuzados abriam passagem para aquele rapaz, todos faziam leves reverências que eram retribuídas por um olhar frio e calculista. Atrás do rapaz Crainte esbanjava um sorriso vitorioso jamais visto em seus lábios. Ambos pararam frente há uma imensa porta que logo fora aberta revelando um gigantesco salão.

Carter andou até o centro do salão, onde haviam vários bruxos das trevas, muitos destes serviam a alta sociedade bruxa, alguns jamais seriam acusados de traição ao ministério. Carter os analisava com seus olhos verdes intensos, até pousar os olhos perante quatro homens mal vestidos, barbudos e feridos.

- Estes quatro homens são um dos que nos trás mais problemas, meu senhor... – Crainte apontava para os quatro homens.  
- Não creio que precisemos de apresentações... – Um homem loiro erguia a cabeça fitando Carter. – Jamais pensei que se tornaria um deles Carter, quando me contaram rezei para não crer, entretanto é evidente que não é mais um dos nossos...  
- Não preciso de suas palavras Sr. Malfoy... – Carter analisava Cold friamente.  
- O que vai fazer Carter? Matar os pais de seus melhores amigos? – Miguel perguntava.  
- Acho que o Herdeiro das Trevas não precisa sujar suas mãos com o sangue de vocês... – Um homem de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor adentrava o salão.

Carter virara-se lentamente para encarar a figura, assim como todos ali. Muitos bruxos ali se curvaram perante o homem, o que fez apenas os quatro homens que se encontravam no centro do salão franzirem o cenho e fazerem uma cara de nojo.

- Não fomos apresentados Trent, entretanto minha filha sempre esteve próxima a você... – O homem sorria levemente e logo uma garota surgia atrás de si. – Lembra-se de Kira Sian?  
- Como poderia me esquecer... – Carter analisava a garota dos pés a cabeça. – O que faz aqui Sian?  
- Sou uma das seguidoras de você e de meu pai, mestre... – Kira baixava a cabeça.  
- Meu nome é Akuma Sian, sou pai de Kira e um dos cinco Lordes das Trevas...

Carter dera um sorriso debochado para aquele homem o que surpreendeu a todos ali. O rapaz caminhou até Cold e abaixou-se na altura do mesmo, os olhos castanhos de Cold estavam vidrados nos olhos verdes de Carter.

"Faça o que tem que fazer garoto..." – Cold falara por pensamento.

Carter erguera uma sobrancelha e apontou a varinha para Cold, o loiro apenas fechara os olhos ao receber uma maldição imperdoável, ao receber um cruccios. Cold de contorcia enquanto James cerrava os olhos e Johnny e Miguel franziam o cenho, Carter levantava-se e dava as costas aos quatro.

- Não ousem mais dirigir uma palavra sem respeito a mim, sou um Herdeiro das Trevas, da próxima vez não hesitarei em mata-los... – Carter falara sombriamente caminhando de volta até Akuma. – Akuma, um dos Lordes das Trevas... Quem diria...  
- Acha engraçado Trent? – Akuma Sian analisava o rapaz.  
- Hilário na verdade... – Carter analisava o homem. – Você é fraco Akuma, precisa de mim e tenta se mostrar mais poderoso, isso é realmente decepcionante...  
- Está correto no que fala Trent, entretanto como posso confiar em seus poderes, se jamais os mostrou?

Carter franzira o cenho e segurara firmemente a foice do destino em suas mãos, logo a apontando para o pescoço do homem, Akuma nem sequer piscara apenas analisava as feições de Carter.

- Posso lhe mostrar agora se quiser... – murmurou.  
- Creio que não seja necessário... – Akuma sorria levemente. – Kira o levará para seus novos aposentos e ficará ao seu dispor!  
- Não encoste um dedo em Malfoy e nos outros, eles são minha propriedade agora... – Carter falara com uma voz rouca e arrastada. – Leve-me aos meus aposentos Kira...

A garota apenas consentira com a cabeça e engolira seco saindo do salão com Carter atrás de si. Akuma olhara sério para Crainte que mandara levar Cold e os outros de volta para o calabouço.

- Não confio nele Crainte, principalmente por ele saber que é poderoso por demais...  
- Precisamos então libertar os outros meu lorde, com todos os lordes das trevas unidos, jamais seriamos vencidos por ele...

A aparência de serenidade expressada na face de Ashlee Potter nunca parecera tão incômoda quanto naquele momento. Lily Potter beijara a testa da irmã e logo acariciara sua mão, era estranho ver sua irmã do meio em coma. Suspirou tristemente quando escutara passos vindo de trás de si.

- Soube que já encontraram a tal floresta... – Murmurou a garota.  
- Você não sabe como me dói deixa-la aqui dessa forma ridícula... – Blake colocava-se ao lado da cama de Ashlee. – Entretanto quero ficar forte para me vingar de todos que de certa forma contribuíram para isso!  
- Ash se orgulharia de você Blake... – Lily sentia os olhos lacrimejarem. – Você amadureceu muito este ano...  
- E você é um orgulho para ela Lilzinha... – Blake sorria levemente. – Sempre cuidou dela...  
- Deixarei vocês a sós, acho que precisam de uma despedida... – Lily beijara a testa da irmã e beijara a bochecha do cunhado logo retirando-se da ala hospitalar.

Blake sorrira de canto e analisara os cabelos loiros escuros caindo sobre a face da namorada, retirou alguns fios e colara os lábios sobre os da mesma.

- Nunca pensei que ficar sem escutar sua voz fosse tão irritante... – Ele segurava a mão dela a fitando. – E por mais que você fique linda nesse estado patético eu quero que saiba que eu vou me vingar de todos aqueles que lhe afetaram de certa forma. Quando eu retornar eu prometo ser um namorado melhor ok? E depois casaremos e teremos uma vida idiota e feliz como a de nossos pais, por isso que eu quero que você esteja acordada quando eu retornar ok? Me promete que estará aqui? Droga odeio quando não me responde... – Ele tomava fôlego e limpava uma lágrima teimosa.  
- Blake... – A mão de Harry lhe tocava o ombro. – Está na hora de partirmos...  
- Eu sei... – Blake erguia-se e olhava uma última vez para a namorada retirando-se dali.  
- Eu cuidarei dele mana, não se preocupe... – Harry beijava Ashlee na bochecha e saia atrás do amigo.

A visão de cinco jovens segurando suas mochilas, nos jardins de Hogwarts frente uma névoa negra era de arrepiar qualquer um. Um vento gélido tocou a face dos cinco ali, Draco segurara firmemente a mão de Suzan, assim como Harry segurara a mão de Megan. Blake apenas sorrira para os dois casais e fora o primeiro a jogar um pouco do pó mágico que receberão sobre si e atravessar correndo a névoa. Logo os outros quatro fizeram o mesmo, eles estavam oficialmente fugindo de Hogwarts.

Dois dias se passaram após Amy estar na floresta das Veelas, em tais dias ela aprendera a obter equilíbrio em seus poderes, graças a ajuda das quatro Veelas, Amy havia ficado mais confiante e mais mulher. Ela estava sentada a beirada do lago cristalino limpando sua lança com um pano branco de seda quando sentira alguém atrás de si. Virou-se séria ao ver a Rainha das Veelas, Akari, lhe olhando ternamente.

- Algum problema Akari?  
- Bruxos das trevas atacaram uma aldeia trouxa na madrugada, o comando foi do Herdeiro das Trevas...  
- Como obteve tal informação? – Amy franzia o cenho.  
- Alguns trouxas conseguiram escapar com ajuda de alguns seres mágicos, a meu mando.  
- Não posso ficar mais aqui... – A garota levantava-se e colocava a lança nas costas.  
- Irá atrás dele Amy? Atrás do Herdeiro?  
- Antes dele ser um maldito Herdeiro ele é o cara que eu amo!  
- Não iluda-se Criança! – Akari segurara a face da menina.  
- Não aceito que ele tenha ido para o lado das trevas Akari, jamais aceitarei se eu não ver com meus próprios olhos!  
- Então terá de se preparar para um duelo...  
- Acha que ele duelaria comigo?  
- Acho que ele lhe mataria... – Akari falara sombriamente.

Os olhos azulados de Amy espreitaram-se, por mais que confiasse em Carter não podia ficar sem escutar Akari. Akari lhe ensinara praticamente tudo sobre seus poderes, ela devia muito aquela Rainha das Veelas. Suspirou fundo ao ver Akari ir em direção a uma das flores gigantes que serviam-se de casa.

- Ela está apenas preocupada com você... – Sora sorria gentil aproximando-se.  
- E não é só ela... – Ame acompanhava-a.  
- Se quer encontrar o Herdeiro deve estar preparada e ser forte, foi isto que lhe ensinamos aqui Amy... – Hana tocava o ombro da loirinha. – Soubemos que os membros da Ordem da Fênix andam se reunindo novamente sobre o comando da Ministra Hermione Malfoy...  
- Minha vó jamais fugiria desta batalha... – Amy sorria.  
- Você e os outros guerreiros são as chaves peças da vitória de tal batalha Amy... – Sora suspirava fundo.  
- Não pode dar o luxo de morrer... – Ame analisava a garota. – Ainda por cima que seu irmão e os outros quatro guerreiros estão a cada dia aproximando-se da floresta.  
- Draco está vindo? – Amy arqueava a sobrancelha.  
- Eles estão vindo para receber o mesmo treinamento que você... – Akari aparecia novamente segurando uma roupa negra e várias armas.  
- Akari mas...  
- Essas "facas" são um tipo de arma Veela, lhe ajudarão bastante. Use a roupa negra e discreta, use a varinha dentro da lança assim não terá como perde-las, seja confiante, mas desconfie da sabedoria de seu inimigo, lute com todas suas forças. Não use o coração, entretanto não seja sempre racional, fazendo isso não terá como perder um duelo. – Akari estendia a roupa e as armas.  
- Eu agradeço muito Akari... – Amy sorria levemente.  
- Parta ao anoitecer para o norte, creio que o Herdeiro e seu bando continuará destruindo aldeia por aldeia... – Sora encarava a menina.  
- E após ter seu primeiro duelo com ele, retorne para cá, assim você unirá com os outros guerreiros e a última guerra começará de verdade... – Ame baixava os olhos.

_I was blown away what could I say_  
**Eu fui deixado de lado o que eu posso dizer**  
_It all seemed to make sense_  
**Tudo isso esta parecendo fazer sentido  
**_You've taken away everything_  
**Você levou tudo embora**  
_And I can't do without_  
**E eu não posso não fazer nada**  
_I try to see the good in life_  
**Eu tento ver o lado bom da vida**  
_But good things in life are hard to find_  
**Mas coisas boas na vida são difíceis de encontrar**

Amy apenas consentira com a cabeça, caminhou em direção a uma das flores gigantes adentrando em uma das mesmas, parou frente a um imenso espelho de cristal e despiu-se começando a vestir a camiseta negra e a calça negra com bota de cano alto. Uma das armas Amy amarrara em sua perna esquerda, a outra em seu braço e a última em seu tornozelo. Jogou a lança La Blanck sobre as costas e guardou a varinha em um cinto negro.

_Blow it away, Blow it away  
_**Deixa pra lá, deixa pra lá.**  
_Can we make this something good_  
**A gente pode fazer disso uma coisa boa**  
_Well I tried to do it right this time around_  
**Bom eu tentei fazer a coisa certa dessa vez**  
_Let's start over  
_**Vamos começar de novo**  
_I tried to do it right this time around_  
**Eu tentei fazer a coisa certa dessa vez**  
_It's not over_  
**Não acabou  
**_There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground_  
**E lá esta uma parte de mim morta e no chão  
**_This love is killing me, but you're the only one_  
**Esse amor esta me matando, mas você é a única.**  
_It's not over  
_**Não acabou**

Carter estava lá dentro de uma tenda quando sentiu um arrepio em sua nuca, franziu o cenho ao sentir a imagem de Amy invadir-lhe a mente. Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente afastando tais pensamentos quando sentiu uma mão abraçando-lhe por trás.

- Se eu soubesse que seria tão imponente teria ficado com você em Hogwarts ao invés de Draco...

- Já mandei não citar o nome daqueles que fizeram parte de meu passado Kira... - Ele a repreendia a encostando na parede.

Kira envolveu as pernas na cintura de Carter o beijando com fervor, enquanto as mãos do mesmo passeavam pelo corpo de si a despindo.

_Taken all I could take and I cannot wait_  
**Peguei tudo que eu pude pegar e eu não posso esperar**  
_Were wasting to much time_  
**Estávamos perdendo muito tempo**  
_Being strong holding on_  
**Sendo fortes esperando**  
_Cant let it bring us down_  
**Não podemos deixar isso nos abalar**  
_My life with you means everything_  
**Minha vida com você significa tudo**  
_So I won't give up that easily  
_**Então eu não vou te deixar tão fácil**

Amy montara sobre o pégasus e este galopara para fora da floresta das Veelas. A loira pôde ver de longe Hana, Akari, Sora e Ame acenando e lhe desejando sorte. Segurou firmemente na crina de Hélios, ela sabia que agora era uma questão pessoal, não importa que guerra que eles estavam, aquele era um assunto que só ela e Carter poderiam resolver.

_Blow it Away, Blow it Away_  
**Deixa pra lá, deixa pra lá**  
_Can we make this something good_  
**A gente pode fazer disso uma coisa boa  
**_Cause it's all misunderstood_  
**Porque tudo isso e um mal entendido  
**_Well I tried to do it right this time around  
_**Bom eu tentei fazer a coisa certa dessa vez  
**_Let's start over_  
**Vamos começar de novo**  
_I tried to do it right this time around  
_**Eu tentei fazer a coisa certa dessa vez**  
_It's not over_  
**Não acabou**  
_Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground_  
**Porque parte de mim esta morta e no chão**  
_This love is killing me_  
**Esse amor esta me matando**  
_But you're the only one_  
**Mas você e a única**  
_It's not over_  
**Não acabou**

Carter olhava Kira adormecida sobre a cama, o corpo da mesma nu. Franziu o cenho e saiu da barraca, usava o corpo da mesma para satisfazer seus prazeres, entretanto enquanto fazia amor com aquela traidora maldita, apenas a imagem de Amy lhe invadiam a cabeça. Ele realmente achava que estava começando a ficar maluco. Engoliu em seco e fitou a noite, o céu estrelado, lindo...

- Amy...

_We can't let this get away_  
**Nos não podemos deixar isso se afastar**  
_Let it out, let it out_  
**Deixe sair, deixe sair.  
**_Don't get caught up in yourself_  
**Não se prenda**  
_Let it out_  
**Deixe sair**

Aquela noite estava congelante, mas aquela garota sobre o pégasus parecia determinada.

- Carter...

_Let's start over_  
**Vamos começar de novo**  
_I tried to do it right this time around_  
**Eu tentei fazer a coisa certa dessa vez**  
_It's not over_  
**Não acabou**  
_Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground_  
**Porque parte de mim está morta e no chão  
**_This love is killing me_  
_**Esse amor esta me matando**_  
_But you're the only one_  
**Mas você e a única**  
_It's not over  
_**Não acabou**  
_Let's start over_  
**Vamos começar de novo  
**_It's not over, Oh yeah, yeah!_  
**Não acabou, Oh yeah, yeah!**  
_This love is killing me_  
**Esse amor esta me matando  
**_But you're the only one_  
**Mas você e a única**  
_It's not over..._  
**Não acabou...**

- O que acha que os céus planejam para o Herdeiro das Trevas e a Escolhida da Luz, Akari? - Ame perguntava ao fitar sua rainha séria admirando o céu.

- É impossível prever Ame, no momento creio que nem mesmo os céus sabem o que pode acontecer...

Aquela floresta obscura era realmente tenebrosa, Draco podia sentir os cabelos de sua nuca arrepiarem-se a cada passo dado. Suzan estava ao seu lado e tremia de frio enquanto Harry levava Megan em suas costas e Blake cantarolava uma músiquinha muito irritante que lembrava "Guto bate com um martelo".

- Sabe eu acho que estamos perdidos... – Blake comentara colocando as mãos a trás de sua cabeça.  
- E por que você acha isso maninho? – Suzan perguntava irônica.  
- Pelo simples fato de termos passado por essa mesma árvore mais de quinze vezes!  
- E como você sabe que é a mesma árvore? – Draco o encarava sobre os ombros.  
- É que enquanto estávamos descansando a uma hora atrás eu desenhei dois ursinhos de mãos dadas nela! – Blake alargava o sorriso apontando para os ursos.  
- Eu não acredito... – Harry girava os olhos.  
- Que estamos perdidos? – Megan perguntava.

- Não... Eu não acredito que no meio dessa selva, o Blake desenhou ursinhos felizes em uma árvore!  
- Hey! Qual é o preconceito com os ursos? – O sonserino emburrava.  
- Blake, cala a boca! – Draco ordenava.

Todos gargalharam alto, talvez fosse a primeira gargalhada sincera desde a partida de Amy e Carter de Hogwarts. Os cinco trocaram olhares carinhosos e logo franziram o cenho virando-se bruscamente para trás. Fitaram algumas mulheres maravilhosas a suas costas, todas os encaravam ternamente, até que uma tomou a frente de todas e estendeu a mão a eles.

Um clarão invadiu a cabeça daqueles cinco jovens e fora como um flash muitoestranho. Draco abriu os olhos e notou não estar mais na floresta obscura, olhou para os lados seus amigos o encaravam com um "quê" de interrogação explicito na face.

- Não temam Guerreiros... – Akari surgia colocando-se a frente das veelas.  
- Uau... – Harry, Blake e Draco falaram em conjunto.  
- Quem é a senhora?- Megan perguntava dando uma cotovelada em seguida no estomago de Harry.  
- Sou Akari, Rainha das Veelas, e agora vocês se encontram em nossa floresta.  
- Se isso é um sonho, não me acordem... – Draco murmurava ao olhar as mulheres Veelas no lago penteando os cabelos.  
- Se não quiser que seu sonho vire pesadelo sugiro que olhe para outra coisa além das Veelas... – Suzan acendia uma chama em seus dedos e apontava para Draco que sorrira amarelo.  
- Olá gatinhas! Tudo bom? Blakezão na área! – Blake sorria e acenava para as mulheres.  
- Tem certeza que estes são os Guerreiros Akari? – Hana colocava-se ao lado da rainha.  
- Eles não parecem sérios... – Sora sorria marota olhando para Blake que emburrara.  
- Não são como Amy... – Ame analisava o loiro. – Entretanto este parece muito com ela fisicamente...  
- Amy? Conheceram minha irmã? – Draco tomava a frente.  
- Nós treinamos sua irmã... – Akari sorria ternamente. – Mas no momento ela fora confrontar o Herdeiro das Trevas...  
- Herdeiro das Trevas? – Harry franzia o cenho. – Mas este posto só seria ocupado por...  
- Carter! – Blake arregalava os olhos. – ELE NÃO VIROU DAS TREVAS!  
- Sinto informar, mas é verdade... – Hana sentava-se sobre uma pedra. – Carter Trent é o Herdeiro do mal.  
- ELE JAMAIS NOS TRAIRIA! – Draco berrava fazendo o chão a sua volta congelar.  
- Interessante, seus poderes ficam mais fortes quando sente raiva... – Sora analisava.  
- Escute aqui ow Rainha sabe de quem, Carter é meu amigo e ele jamais iria para o lado das trevas! – Blake falava nervoso.  
- Amy também teve dificuldade em aceitar isto, entretanto fora confrontar o novo Herdeiro, creio que vocês devem aceitar como ela... Carter Trent o amigo de vocês não existe mais... – Ame falara por fim.  
- ESCUTA AQUI SUA... – Draco começara a berrar, mas logo sentira o braço sendo segurado por Suzan que balançava a cabeça negativamente.  
- Eu sei que é doloroso Draco, mas não temos tempo para isso... – A ruiva murmurara. – Se não aprendermos a dominar nossos poderes muita gente vai sair perdendo, temos que deixar o sentimento em relação ao Carter de lado agora para um bem maior...  
- Sabedoria... – Akari olhava séria para Suzan. – Todos vocês tem qualidades que identificam com seus poderes, se souberem encaixa-los não precisarão de quase nenhum treinamento. Amy conseguiu controlar seus poderes em dois dias de treino, creio que se aplicarem conseguirão também.  
- E como ela está? – Megan perguntara. – Como Amy está?  
- Ela está forte... – Sora sorria.  
- E então? Irão aceitar o treinamento, ou ficarão se lamuriando pela escolha do amigo de vocês? – Fora à vez de Hana perguntar.  
- Treinaremos, e depois provaremos que estão erradas sobre Carter... – Draco respondera amargo.

Carter estava lá sentado encarando o céu quando escutou passos atrás de si, virou-se rapidamente agarrando a pessoa que estava atrás pelo pescoço e a erguendo do chão, logo encarando os olhos de um de seus seguidores. Soltou o pobre homem no chão e o encarou com desprezo.

- O que quer? – Perguntou com uma voz fria e arrastada.  
- Temos informação meu senhor... – O homem tremia. – Uma garota loira montada em um pégasus se dirige rapidamente para cá!  
- Loira? – Carter erguia uma sobrancelha.  
- Estão a chamando de Amy Malfoy, filha do Cold Malfoy, ela deve estar atrás do senhor para se vingar...  
- Amy... – Carter virava o olhar para o mato. – Quanto tempo ela está daqui?  
- Umas duas horas senhor...  
- Levante acampamento e partam para a outra aldeia trouxa sem mim, após resolver o que tenho de resolver encontrarei com vocês lá!  
- Sim senhor! Como quiser! – O homem correra para longe de Carter.

O Herdeiro das Trevas sorriu de canto ao escutar suas ordens serem executadas, adentrou sua barraca e trajou uma roupa negra diferente, logo jogando a foice do destino nas costas, ao sair da barraca sentou-se no meio da aldeia esperando, sim... Ele estava esperando Amy Malfoy.


	17. Ainda Acredito em Você

**Ás Músicas Inseridas no capitulo são:  
1ª:**One Step Closer - Linkin Park

**2ª:** What I've Done - Linkin Park

**Ainda Acredito em Você**

O barulho de uma porta enorme de ferro se abrindo fizera com que três homens levantassem do chão sujo que era aquele calabouço. Em seguida os três franziram o cenho vendo um homem loiro ser jogado dentro da cela, e a porta de ferro novamente fechar-se num estrondo.

- Cold! – James amparara o amigo que estava caído ao chão.

Miguel e Johnny apenas encaravam aquela cena seriamente, sem entender porque logo Cold começara a gargalhar, quem o visse naquele momento certamente acreditaria que o homem havia ficado louco.

- Está rindo de quê? Ficou louco? – Miguel perguntava.  
- Não... – Cold apoiava-se em James e erguia-se. – Estou gargalhando de felicidade...  
- Felicidade? Listras não sei se você percebeu, mas bem... Irei te explicar... NÓS ESTAMOS PRESOS SEU DEBIL MENTAL! – James franzia o cenho.  
- Eu acho que o cruccios o fez enlouquecer... – Comentara Johnny.  
- Vocês não perceberam não é? – Cold apoiava-se na parede. – Poderíamos estar mortos neste exato momento e não estamos, Carter poderia ter me matado, mas não o fez...  
- Ele te lançou um cruccios... – Miguel falava severo.  
- Mas não nos matou... – James sorria levemente.

Cold apenas sorriu para os três amigos que logo sorriram de volta, o loiro cerrou os olhos deslizando pela parede, ás coisas não estavam tão ruins quanto eles pensavam.

Uma capa azul clara balançava assim que uma pessoa adentrava pelos portões de Hogwarts, a pessoa retirara o capuz que lhe cobria o rosto assim que atravessara os jardins do castelo e ficara de frente a imensa porta, ela revelara o belo rosto de Melanie Potter.

- Como vai Mel? – Tonks perguntava levemente ao ver a mulher a sua frente.  
- Não conseguiu controla-los não é Tonks? – Melanie sorria.  
- Potter's, Malfoy's, Weasley's e Zabine's, é impossível controla-los...

As duas mulheres adentraram o salão de Hogwarts e subiam as escadas cautelosamente, todos os quadros viravam as cabeças para ver a bela silhueta de Melanie, que por sua vez parecia acostumada com muitos a admirando. Ambas mulheres pararam frente à imensa porá da Ala Hospitalar, que fora aberta pela diretora dando passagem a loira que caminhou até um dos leitos.

- Mamãe! – Lily Potter saíra do lado de sua irmã do meio e correra para abraçar a única pessoa que ela não esperava ali.  
- Como vai querida? – Melanie a abraçava carinhosamente a beijando na testa.

Os olhos da caçula Potter encheram-se de lágrimas e logo a garota soluçava, parecia um coelhinho assustado na opinião de Melanie.

- Está tudo bem Lil, mamãe está aqui agora...  
- Muita coisa aconteceu e... – Lily engolia em seco olhando nos olhos da mãe. – Papai sumiu, atacaram Hogwarts, Ashlee está em coma e Harry... Ele... Ele foi atrás da...  
- Estou ciente de tudo, não se preocupe... – Melanie afagava os cabelos castanhos da filha.  
- Creio que todos que estão ligados a esta nova batalha são corajosos Lily... – Tonks tomava a palavra. – Deveria orgulhar-se por ter familiares tão poderosos e fortes...  
- Merlim sabe que me orgulho Diretora... – Lily engolia em seco. – Mas...  
- Nada de mas... – Melanie caminhava até o leito de Ashlee a acariciando na face.  
- Usará a cura Melanie? – Tonks perguntara. – Sabe que é arriscado, da última vez que usou você...  
- Eu era muito nova na época Tonks... – Melanie fitava a diretora sobre os ombros. – Aprimorei muito meus poderes e mesmo que eu morresse eu morreria feliz por salvar minha filha deste estado lastimável...  
- Do que vocês estão falando? – Lily perguntara séria.

Melanie apenas fizera um aceno com a cabeça para Tonks que puxara Lily ao seu encontro. O corpo alvo de Melanie Potter brilhara como nunca assim como seus olhos aderiram um tom acinzentado, ela tocara a face da filha do meio com ternura e logo o corpo de Ashlee estava envolvido com a mesma luz de sua mãe.

Um vento gelado emanou-se do corpo das duas Potter's o que fez Tonks segurar mais firmemente Lily em seus braços, fora questões de segundos até o vento parar e a luz desaparecer. Melanie arfava e parecia extremamente fraca, Lily soltara-se dos braços da diretora e correra ao encontro da mãe que a abraçou fracamente.

- O que foi isso mamãe?  
- Você logo verá... – Melanie arfava.

Tonks caminhou até a beirada da cama de Ashlee e encarou Melanie, fora então que voltara o olhar para a Potter do meio que abria levemente os olhos esverdeados e levava a mão à têmpora, soltando alguns palavrões inaudíveis.

- Ash? – Os olhos de Lily brilharam de felicidade ao encarar a irmã.  
- Não... Winona Rider! Quem você esperava? – Ashlee resmungara encarando as expressões de felicidades da irmã, da diretora e da mãe.  
- Fico feliz por ter voltado filha... – Melanie abraçava a filha firmemente.  
- Voltado? Voltado da onde? Espera aí! Cadê aquela traidora da Sian? Eu vou acabar com ela... – Ashlee começava a levantar-se da cama sendo segurada por Tonks.  
- Calminha aí Srta. Potter acabou de sair de um coma, não vai querer entrar novamente!  
- Coma? Como assim eu acabei de sair de um coma? E onde está o resto do povo?  
- Uma pergunta de cada vez querida... – Melanie afagava os cabelos da filha do meio. – Tudo em seu devido tempo...

Os olhos verdes de Ashlee espreitaram-se, algo estava acontecendo e ela não havia participado, ela tinha certeza que após a conversa que teria com sua mãe, ficaria furiosa.

Amy podia sentir aquela energia negra, aquele sentimento devasto de que estava perto do que procurava, fora apenas Hélios parar subitamente e ela fitar no meio de uma aldeia destruída um homem trajado de negro de costas, que ela teve certeza que encontrara Carter.

Saltou do pégasus e ficou encarando o homem, ela não conseguia parar de segurar sua lança nas mãos, esperando qualquer movimento suspeito para o atacar, quando ele virara para ela segurando firmemente a foice do destino nas mãos, ambos trocaram olhares de mágoa. O céu fora coberto por nuvens cobrindo as estrelas e a Lua, uma ventania começara seguida de alguns raios e trovões. O bem e o mal estavam frente a frente.

- O que faz aqui Amy? – Carter perguntara com uma voz fria.  
- Vim ver com meus próprios olhos o que você se tornou... – Amy franzia o cenho. – E o que é mais terrível nisso tudo é que eu ainda acredito em você...  
- Não devia acreditar no inimigo... – Carter sorria de canto. – Pode ser perigoso...

Ele caminhava como uma serpente na direção da loira que logo aderira uma posição de ataque, aquele realmente não era o mesmo Carter que ela conhecera, estava mais para um garoto sem alma.

- Vai me atacar Amy? Irá atacar aquele que você jurou amar por toda eternidade? – Ele perguntava irônico.  
- Você não é quem eu jurei amar, está mais para um desalmado, assassino de trouxas!  
- Novidade querida... – Carter erguia sua foice. – Eu sempre fui um desalmado...

_I cannot take this anymore_

_Eu não posso mais agüentar isso_

_I'm saying everything I've said before_

_Eu estou dizendo tudo que eu já disse antes_

_All these words they make no sense_

_Todas essa palavras não fazem sentido_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Eu acho felicidade na ignorância_

_Less I hear the less you'll say_

_Quanto menos eu ouço, menos você falará_

_But you'll find that out anyway_

_Mas você vai descobrir de algum jeito_

Carter saltara em direção a Amy com a Foice erguida, a loira girara o corpo apenas sacando algumas facas Veelas e jogando em direção a Carter que desviara com facilidade. Amy apanhara a Lança La Blanck e a chocara junto da Foice do Destino, ambos se olharam nos olhos, os azuis límpidos noz verdes assombrosos.

- Você não é isso Carter!

- Não se engane querida...

_Just like before..._

_Exatamente como antes_

Ele acertara Amy com um chute na barriga fazendo a garota cair de joelhos, ele iria atacá-la para valer, mas não esperava que ela enfiasse uma das facas veelas em sua coxa e se afastasse rapidamente. Ele a olhou com um leve sorriso nos lábios retirando a faca Veela e a jogando na direção da garota que a segurara entre os dedos.

- Está mais ágil Amy...

- Você não sabe o quanto... - Ela franzia o cenho.

_Everything you say to me_

_Tudo que você me diz_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_Me deixa um passo mais perto de explodir_

_And I'm about to break_

_E eu estou a ponto de quebrar_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Eu preciso de um pequeno espaço pra respirar_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_Me deixa um passo mais perto de explodir_

_And I'm about to break_

_E eu estou a ponto de quebrar_

Os raios caíam enquanto Amy e Carter duelavam, era uma mistura de sentimentos jamais explicados.

A garota acertara um murro na face de Carter que logo segurara firmemente a mão dela quase quebrando seus dedos, ela o encarou séria, as coisas realmente haviam mudado ali.

- O QUE HOUVE COM VOCÊ? VOCÊ MESMO DISSE QUE NÃO IRIA PARA ÁS TREVAS! POR QUE ESTÁ ME TRAINDO CARTER? POR QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO COM VOCÊ? VOCÊ É BOM!

_I find the answers aren't so clear_

_Eu acho resposta que não são claras_

_Wish I could find a way to disappear_

_Queria achar um jeito de desaparecer_

_All these thoughts they make no sense_

_Todos esses pensamentos não fazem sentido_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Eu encontrei felicidade na ignorância_

_Nothing seems to go away_

_Nada parece acabar_

_Over and over again_

_Tudo novamente_

Ele afastara-se rapidamente dela quando escutara aquelas palavras. Era como se vários flashs adentrassem a sua cabeça, pensamentos felizes e não pensamentos de sofrimento, ele a fitara com ternura por alguns segundos logo afastando tais pensamentos de sua mente. Sentia-se confuso na presença daquela mulher. Fora quando a imagem do túmulo de Amy invadira sua mente que ele voltara a sua pose de Herdeiro das Trevas.

- RESPONDA-ME!!! - Ela berrara.

- Eu sou o Herdeiro das Trevas, não tenho que lhe responder nada... - Ele apontara a Foice para a garota.

_Just like before_

_Exatamente como antes._

- VOCÊ NÃO É O HERDEIRO DAS TREVAS! VOCÊ É CARTER TRENT! O MEU CARTER! AQUELE CARA QUE EU ME APAIXONEI!

_Everything you say to me_

_Tudo que você me diz_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_Me deixa um passo mais perto de explodir_

_And I'm about to break_

_E eu estou a ponto de quebrar_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Eu preciso de um pequeno espaço pra respirar_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_Me deixa um passo mais perto de explodir_

_And I'm about to break_

_E eu estou a ponto de quebrar_

Carter a atacara novamente, podia-se escutar de longe o barulho das duas armas se chocando, e as luzes emanadas das mesmas. Nenhum dos dois usava pouca magia, o que fazia Amy ficar iluminada e Carter também, os olhos dele pareciam perder o verde assombroso a cada segundo que ele se encontrava com os azuis da loira.

- VOLTE PARA ONDE VEIO AMY E EU POSSO POUPAR SUA VIDA!!!

- EU NÃO QUERO A SUA PIEDADE!!!

_shut up when I'm talking to you_

_Cale a boca quando eu estiver falando com você_

_shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Cala a boca, cala a boca, cala a boca_

_shut up when I'm talking to you_

_Cale a boca quando eu estiver falando com você_

_shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up..._

_Cala a boca, cala a boca, cala a boca..._

_I'm about to BREAK_

_Estou a ponto de quebrar_

Fora tudo muito rápido, a Lança La Blank e a Foice do Destino voaram longe e fincaram na terra, Carter levara uma mão ao pescoço de Amy e a jogara contra o tronco de uma árvore a segurando pelo pescoço firmemente. Ele a encarava nos olhos enquanto apertava o pescoço da garota, Amy segurara a mão do garoto com as duas mãos, mas ele não a soltava.

- Eu disse para voltar...

- Se for para morrer, que eu morra pelas suas mãos Carter... - Ela murmurara

_Everything you say to me_

_Tudo que você me diz_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_Me deixa um passo mais perto de explodir_

_And I'm about to break_

_E eu estou a ponto de quebrar_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Eu preciso de um pequeno espaço pra respirar_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_Me deixa um passo mais perto de explodir_

_And I'm about to break_

_E eu estou a ponto de quebrar_

Ele a encarara ternamente nos olhos, os olhos verdes voltaram ao castanho esverdeado no mesmo momento em que ele colara os lábios frios ao dela. Ele soltara o pescoço da garota e a enlaçara em seus braços. Fazia tanto tempo que ele a desejava sentir contra seu corpo, Amy o enlaçara pelo pescoço e aprofundara cada vez mais o beijo. Fora quando ela viu o que se passava na cabeça dele, o futuro no qual a foice do destino o mostrara. Carter se afastara bruscamente da garota arfante.

Everything you say to me

_Tudo que você me diz_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_Me deixa um passo mais perto de explodir_

_And I'm about to break_

_E eu estou a ponto de quebrar_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Eu preciso de um pequeno espaço pra respirar_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_Me deixa um passo mais perto de explodir_

_And I'm about to break_

_E eu estou a ponto de quebrar_

- Você não pertence a este lado... - Amy murmurara. - Eu não vou morrer Carter!

- Eu estou com Kira agora Amy... - Os olhos e Carter voltaram ao verde vivo. - Você me enfeitiçou por isso tive um segundo de fraqueza, mas isto não ocorrerá novamente...

- Carter!

- Quando as portas do inferno se abrirem daqui a uma semana, lute ou morra, o resultado será o mesmo... A guerra irá estourar no castelo de Grindelwald, se eu fosse você não apareceria por lá...

Ele começara a caminhar em direção a foice a arrancando do chão, Amy caminhara atrás dele o segurando firmemente pela mão o fazendo virar para encara-la.

- Já disse tudo o que queria dizer Trent? – Ela perguntara séria.  
- Sim, já disse... – Ele a encarava.  
- Ótimo! Agora é a minha vez! – Ela lhe acertava um soco na cara o fazendo cambalear para trás. – Isso é por você estar com Kira... O resto lhe farei pagar no campo de batalha, eu não irei fugir da guerra! Fui criada por pessoas corajosas que não temem um futuro como você teme! Eu ainda acredito em você, eu ainda acredito em sua bondade! Pena que você não...

Carter a encarara uma última vez, Amy caminhara até a sua Lança e a arrancara do chão a jogando em suas costas, em seguida caminhando em sentido contrário do garoto.

- Amy! – Ele a gritara de costas.  
- O que é? – Ela perguntara sem se virar.  
- É bom ver que ainda usa meu colar... – Ele falara sério. – Faça-me o favor de não morrer...  
- Eu uso o colar de Carter Trent e não do Herdeiro das Trevas, e se eu morrer, morrerei com dignidade.

Hélios logo se colocara na frente da garota, ela montara no mesmo e galopara para longe dali. Carter se quer olhou para trás, seguiu seu rumo em direção à próxima aldeia trouxa.

Uma capa negra balançava de um lado para o outro, enquanto andava rapidamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, parando logo frente duas gárgulas.

- Dente de Vampiro... – Uma voz rouca murmurara fazendo as gárgulas afastarem-se dando passagem.

Um homem de idade avançada atravessara as gárgulas tranqüilamente, em sua face um imenso óculos de armação negra escondendo seus olhos intensamente verdes, os cabelos grisalhos bagunçados e seus lábios crispados faziam todos bem de longe saber que aquele senhor não era uma pessoa normal.

- Atrasado com o sempre Potter! – Um senhor de olhos azuis e cabelos brancos bem penteados falava nervoso.  
- Perdoem-me meu atraso... – Harry Potter respondia com um leve sorriso.  
- Tudo bem Harry, não tem problema, Draco anda naqueles dias de TPEJI... – Uma senhora de cabelos até os ombros castanhos esbranquiçados e olhos avelã falava ternamente.  
- Humpf! Que seja! – Draco Malfoy franzia o cenho. – Onde está o idiota do Weasley? Raios, será que ninguém cumpre horário aqui?  
- Sempre nervoso priminho... – Tonks sorria ajeitando-se na cadeira de diretora.

Um barulho vindo da lareira logo fizera todos virarem-se e fitarem um senhor alto de cabelos branquinhos, olhos azulados com um sorriso bobo na face, ao seu lado uma senhora de trajes esquisitos, bastante coloridos, com um óculos cor de rosa.

- Será que eles podem ser menos esquisitos? – Draco resmungava recebendo um beliscão em seu braço, dado por sua esposa. – Grr.. Essa doeu Hermione!  
- Irá doer mais se não parar de reclamar! – Ela murmurava.  
- Creio que estão todos aqui... – Harry comentava olhando para os lados.  
- Mas onde está Gina? – Luna perguntava casualmente logo aproximando-se do velho Potter.  
- Após tais ataques, o St.Mungus dobrou seu número de pacientes... Gina teve que voltar a atender...  
- GRR... NÃO ESTAMOS AQUI PARA FOFOCAR SOBRE A VIDA DE SUA ESPOSA POTTER! ESTAMOS PARA FALAR SOBRE OS ACONTECIMENTOS E SOBRE NOSSAS ATITUDES!  
- DRACO MALFOY! – Hermione o repreendia o fazendo aderir uma imensa carranca.  
- Ele está certo... – Rony suspirava fundo como se não acreditasse que estava concordando com Draco Malfoy. – Perdoe minha esposa Malfoy, mas sabe como Luna é e...  
- Que seja Weasley! Vamos logo ao que interessa! – Draco passava por todos ficando frente ao quadro Dumbledore. – Vai nos contar o que está havendo ou teremos que sacudir essa merda de quadro até você falar?

Hermione batera a mão na testa como se não acreditasse no que o marido estava falando para o ex-diretor, o quadro de Minerva McGonnagal logo acariciara a têmpora. Harry caminhou até o lado de Draco e fitara o quadro de Dumbledore seriamente.

- Precisamos de sua ajuda professor... – Os olhos verdes encheram-se de lágrimas. – Vai fazer 5 meses que não tenho noticias de meu filho, meus netos estão sabe Merlim onde e são os únicos capazes de nos proteger no momento. Estou velho Dumbledore... Eu não agüento mais certas coisas que agüentaria antigamente...  
- O que Harry e Draco querem dizer... – Hermione tomava a frente. – É que estamos velhos por demais e preocupados por demais, os céus tem mudado na Londres Trouxa e Bruxa, tempestades sem chuva, apenas com raios, crateras abrindo-se no meio de metrópoles... É como se o caos estivesse tomando conta de todos os lugares!

Todos os quadros daquela sala permaneceram em absoluto silêncio, todos virando-se para encarar o quadro de Dumbledore, o quadro do mesmo remexeu-se e suspirou fundo juntando as mãos sobre a mesinha.

- Muitos mistérios envolvem o mundo mágico e o mundo trouxa como devem saber... – Começara o ex-diretor. – A lenda de cinco lordes das trevas fora alimentada conforme os anos, até os dias de hoje. Dizem que os bruxos das trevas mais poderosos fizeram um pacto com o inferno, o pacto de um dia poderem retornar a terra e fazer com que esta mesma torne-se o próprio inferno, para evitar isto eu e mais alguns bruxos fizemos o grande portão do inferno que seguraria tais bruxos de sair de lá. O que não poderíamos imaginar é que após Grindelwald, surgiria mais bruxos poderosos das trevas, formando os cinco lordes.  
- Carter Trent está ao lado das trevas... – Rony comentava casualmente. – Ele é um dos lordes?  
- Creio que a pergunta certa seja: "Será que Carter Trent está mesmo ao lado das trevas?"  
- Dizem que a foice do destino jamais falha em dizer que lado alguém pertence... – Luna comentava.  
- Mas será que realmente foi a foice que o mandou para aquele lado? – Dumbledore sorria de canto. – Ou será que o jovem Trent fora por espontânea vontade?  
- Olhe aqui seu velho caduco... – Draco falava sombriamente. – Não estamos em momento para seus enigmas idiotas e...  
- As portas do inferno se abrirão? É isso que quer dizer? – Hermione olhava feio para o marido falando em seguida para o quadro.  
- Esperta como sempre Hermione! – Dumbledore piscava maroto.  
- E como impedimos isso? – A ministra da magia perguntava com um sorriso na face.  
- Eu não faço a menor idéia... – Dumbledore sorria da mesma forma.  
- O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM NÃO SABE? ORA SEU QUADRO FILHO DUMA... – Draco parecia avançar sobre o quadro logo sendo segurado por Harry e Rony.  
- Creio que já respondi todas as perguntas, devo tirar meu cochilo agora, espero que consigam atingir seus objetivos... – Dumbledore espreguiçava-se e logo cochilava sobre a mesinha.

Todos ali na sala presentes arregalavam os olhos, Tonks fora a única a não participar da conversa, a diretora apenas fitava a janela seriamente, Draco logo esquivara-se de Rony e Harry e encostara-se na parede com braços cruzados e cenho franzido, demonstrando sua imensa indignação.

- O que está pensando Tonks? – Harry perguntava.  
- Que no momento a única coisa que temos que fazer é rezar...

Ashlee estava lá, sentada ainda naquela cama da Ala Hospitalar passando uma imensa escova laranja em seus cabelos loiros escuros, os olhos verdes pareciam tristes e preocupados, suspirou cansada colocando a escova de lado e levantando-se da cama.

- Sabe que ainda não está em condições para levantar-se... – Melanie adentrava a Ala Hospitalar com uma bandeja com comidas variáveis.  
- Sabe que não consigo ficar quieta mamãe...  
- Sente-se e coma, precisa repor suas energias.  
- Não sinto fome...  
- Não foi um pedido Ashlee, foi uma ordem. – A loira de olhos azuis demonstrara um ar imponente a filha a fazendo sentar-se na cama em seguida e começar a comer.  
- Queria ter ido com eles...  
- Eu sei que sim... Eu também queria ter ido com seu pai e meu irmão na vez que eles saíram de Hogwarts e foram batalhar, entretanto eu tive que notar que aquela batalha era para ser vivida apenas por eles...  
- Por que ser vivida por eles? Isso é um pensamento egoísta!  
- Na guerra as coisas mudam Ashlee, talvez você não encontre mais seu irmão ou até mesmo Blake como eram antes de irem para lá, a guerra muda as pessoas, as faz amadurecer! Talvez por algum motivo eles tenham sido escolhidos para tal missão por precisarem mudar algo em si próprios e no mundo.  
- A única coisa que sei é que todos irão apanhar quando retornarem! – Ashlee emburrava. – Onde já se viu? Partirem sem levar a pessoa mais bonita da turma? Isso é... Isso é ridículo!

Melanie gargalhara alto, sua filha era realmente a cópia perfeita do pai, suspirou beijando Ash na testa. Só Merlim sabia quanta falta Melanie Potter sentia de seu marido e de seu filho mais velho.

Longe dali, em um calabouço.

- Se você está feliz bata palmas! Clap, Clap! Se você está feliz bata palmas! Clap, clap! Se você está feliz, se você está feliz, se você está feliz bata palmas! Clap, Clap...  
- Listras...  
- Todo mundo tá feliz? Tá feliz! Todo mundo quer brincar? Quer brincar! Todo mundo pede bis, todo mundo pede bis, tá na hora de cantar! Mais um, mais um!  
- LISTRASSS!!! – James berrara atraindo a atenção do loiro para si.  
- Hum? Algum problema?  
- Faz uma hora e meia que VOCÊ NÃO PARA DE CANTAR ESSAS MALDITAS MUSICAS DO INFEEEEEERRRRNNNNNOOOOO!!!  
- Eu pensei que estava alegrando o ambiente... – Cold erguia uma sobrancelha.  
- Argh! Como eu queria 'tá com minha varinha aqui! – James emburrava.  
- Eu até que estava gostando das músicas... – Johnny arqueava ambas sobrancelhas recebendo um olhar mortífero de James.  
- Eu acho que devemos manter a sanidade... – Miguel comentava. – É a única coisa que nos manterá vivos até vierem nos resgatar...

Cold apenas dera os ombros e se acomodara no chão enquanto James aproximava-se das grades e Johnny sentava-se ao lado de Miguel.

- Talvez ainda aja esperança... – James comentara baixinho.

Amy galopava com Hélios até chegar a um limite dourado, suspirou fundo e atravessara o limite logo deparando-se com a floresta das Veelas, todas ali se curvaram ao ver a garota que apenas acenava com a cabeça.

- Como foi sua viagem Amy? – Akari perguntava levemente aproximando-se.  
- Não muito agradável majestade... – Amy descia do pégasus que logo ia a direção ao lago. – Entretanto tenho noticias importantes a serem dadas...  
- Então somos duas... – Akari sorria erguendo a mão para uma flor gigante de onde saiam Draco, Suzan, Blake, Megan e Harry.

Os olhos azulados de Amy brilharam de felicidade, a garota apenas correra em direção ao irmão. Draco a segurara firmemente em seus braços enquanto beijava toda a face da irmã como se para ver que não faltava nenhum pedacinho ali.

- Você está bem? Encontrou Carter? O que aconteceu? Você 'tá diferente e...  
- Eu estou bem Draco... – Amy aninhava-se nos braços do irmão.  
- Você 'tá diferente Amy... – Suzan reparava a amiga. – Essas roupas, seus olhos, seu cabelo...  
- Eu não sou mais a mesma Amy... – A loira afastava-se do irmão fitando os amigos. – Minha alma e de La Blanck se fundiram para adquirir mais poder, e eu treinei duro também...  
- Eu acho que ficou mais gostosa... – Blake encarava a garota de cima a baixo recebendo um olhar feio dado por Draco. – Que é? É verdade!  
- Obrigada, eu acho... – Amy sorria abertamente logo fitando Meg e Harry de mãos dadas. – Estão juntos?  
- Sim... – Harry respondia encabulado.  
- Finalmente! Pensei que demorariam séculos! – Ela abraçava o casal.  
- Creio que as saudades podem serem matadas depois... – Akari aproximava-se junto de Sora, Ame e Hana. – Deve nos contar como está o inimigo Amy...  
- Acho que poderíamos sentar e conversar em um lugar mais oportuno... – Amy respondera séria.

Todos estavam sentados em uma imensa sala branca coberta por peles de lobos brancos, o que fez Draco franzir o cenho cada vez mais, Amy estava em pé olhando seriamente para Akari que permanecia sentada em um trono de cristal com diamantes incrustados.

- Você tinha razão Akari, Carter não é o mesmo... Nós duelamos.  
- VOCÊS O QUE? – Blake e Draco pularam de onde estavam sentados e arregalaram os olhos.  
- Carter mudou, não é o mesmo... É o verdadeiro Herdeiro das Trevas... – Amy suspirava fundo ao ver Sora fazer sinal para que os meninos sentassem. – Mas... – Amy mordia o lábio inferior. – Ele por alguns segundos volta ao normal, e eu vi o que se passa na cabeça dele...  
- E o que se passa? – Hana perguntava.  
- Angustia e medo. Carter teme que se juntar a nós eu venha a morrer.  
- Morrer? – Suzan engolia em seco.  
- Sim... – Amy erguia a cabeça séria. – Ainda há bondade nele, Carter me pediu para ficar fora da guerra, falou sobre os portões do inferno que se abrirão daqui a uma semana no castelo de Grindelwald...  
- As Portas do Inferno... – Sora olhava severa para Akari.  
- "...bruxos poderosos do passado ao presente..." – Akari murmurava. – A profecia está se cumprindo! Sora, Hana, Ame!  
- Sim majestade? – Ame perguntava séria.  
- Treinem Draco e os outros, eles devem impedir que essas portas de abram... Amy! Você vem comigo!

Amy apenas consentira com a cabeça seguindo Akari para fora dali, as outras três Veelas olhavam ternamente para os cinco jovens, Draco parecia querer seguir a irmã, mas não o fez. Todos ali sabiam que problemas de amizades e fraternais, naquele momento eram o menos importante. O mais importante agora era zelar o mundo mágico e o trouxa.

Amy havia adentrado em uma imensa flor de cristal, Akari olhara para Amy com ternura e suspirara fundo.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – A loira perguntara.  
- Amy quando eu te treinei e ensinei a usar seus poderes eu não lhe passei tudo, entretanto agora a situação é critica...  
- Do que está falando Akari?

A rainha das Veelas apontara para frente e um imenso cristal surgira, este possuía vários brilhos emanando de si, Akari apenas curvara-se perante Amy a fazendo franzir o cenho.

- Eu me curvo a bruxa mais poderosa do mundo mágico...  
- Akari eu...  
- Existe um limite que separa o mundo mágico, a floresta das veelas, o mundo dos trouxas, o céu e o inferno. É um limite neutro... Você é uma das únicas bruxas capazes de adentrar em tal limite, se a batalha for poderosa por demais, todos os mundos podem ser destruídos... Cabe a você a levar a batalha ao limite neutro e acabar com a batalha lá.  
- E o que acontece quando a batalha acabar no limite neutro?  
- Você morre.

Amy Malfoy engolira seco pela primeira vez, olhou para o cristal e sorriu levemente.

- E o que esse cristal tem haver com isso tudo?  
- Ele vai terminar de lhe fornecer todos seus poderes.

Amy beijara a bochecha de Akari, ajeitou a lança nas costas e caminhou até o imenso cristal. Assim que tocou o mesmo sua mão o atravessou e logo Amy estava dentro deste. Um vendaval começara. Akari apenas engolira um choro e saíra da flor de cristal.

- O que está acontecendo lá dentro? – Draco perguntara.  
- Amy está treinando, no dia que forem para a batalha vocês se reencontraram. – Ame respondera.  
- Por que não podemos treinar todos juntos? – Meg perguntara séria.  
- Seus treinamentos são diferentes, apenas isto! – Sora respondera com uma voz amargurada.

_In this farewell_

_Nesta despedida_

_There is no blood_

_Não há sangue_

_There is no alibi_

_Não há álibi_

_'Cause I've drawn regret_

_Porque eu retirei arrependimento_

_From the truth_

_Da verdade_

_Of a thousand lies_

_De mil mentiras_

_So let mercy come_

_Então deixe a compaixão chegar_

_And wash away_

_E limpar_

- MAIS RÁPIDO DRACO! - Hana berrava ao loiro que possuía os olhos mais azuis do que nunca e congelava com as mãos tudo ao seu redor.

O loiro parecia extremamente fraco, continuava a congelar tudo e a controlar o gelo. Aquilo era uma tarefa difícil por demais. Foi quando ele lembrou-se de sua irmã, Amy estava a quatro dias dentro daquele cristal, franziu o cenho.

- EU SEI QUE EU CONSIGO NÃO PRECISO DE UMA VEELA IDIOTA ME DANDO ORDENS!!!

Um símbolo aparecera no braço esquerdo de Draco ao mesmo tempo em que a espada Slyntherin aparecera em suas mãos.

- Determinação... - Hana murmurara com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

_What I've done_

_O que eu fiz_

_I'll face myself_

_Eu vou me encarar_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Para eliminar o que eu me tornei_

_Erase myself_

_Me apagar_

_And let go of what I've done_

_E esquecer o que eu fiz_

Megan flutuava enquanto fazia um leve tornado no chão, a garota parecia empenhar-se o máximo, até desequilibrar e cair no chão suspirou cansada levantando-se novamente. Olhou para o céu, seu pai estava trancafiado sabe Merlim onde, e ela nem sabia se ele ainda estava vivo.

- Vai ficar muito tempo no chão? - Ame perguntava sentada sobre uma pedra.

A ruiva levantara-se nervosa, aquela Veela estava a irritando já fazia um bom tempo, ergueu as mãos para o céu fazendo uma intensa ventania, logo perdendo o controle novamente.

- Se continuar assim, não vai conseguir... - Ame sacudia a cabeça. - Concentração Megan...

- ESCUTE BEM! - Meg berrava. - EU VOU CONSEGUIR DO MEU JEITO ENTENDEU? EU PROMETI QUE CONSEGUIRIA, EU VOU PROTEGER QUEM EU AMO! EU SOU LEAL A QUEM EU AMO! EU VOU CONSEGUIR! ENTÃO PARE DE DIZER QUE EU NÃO...

A ruiva arregalou os olhos azulados ao sentir algo lhe cortando perto do umbigo, ergueu a camiseta laranja fitando um símbolo formar-se ali.

- Nossa! - Ela alargava o sorriso ao ver um bumerangue aparecer em suas mãos.

Ame batera palmas para a ruiva que parecia encantada com aquilo tudo.

- Lealdade...

_Put to rest_

_Deixe para trás_

_What you thought of me_

_O que você pensou de mim_

_While I clean this slate_

_Enquanto eu limpo essa ficha_

_With the hands_

_Com as mãos_

_Of uncertainty_

_Da incerteza_

_So let mercy come_

_Então deixe a compaixão chegar_

_And wash away_

_E Limpar._

Blake apontava para o chão e logo várias árvores e plantas começavam a nascer, havia horas que ele não conseguia controlar as mesmas, e estas corriam atrás de si.

- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ZABINE? - Sora berrava.

- CORRENDO DE UM CACTUS! - Blake respondera risonho, logo parando de correr e virando para cactos. - Desculpe, mas está na hora de você sumir!

Ele colocara as duas mãos no chão fazendo o cactos explodir. Ele logo sorrira mostrando os dois dedos em "V" para Sora que sorria levemente.

- Eu posso parecer que não sei de nada, mas eu realmente sei o que estou fazendo! - Ele mostrava a língua para a mulher. - Hey! Tem algo ardendo aqui!

Ele retirara a camisa verde que trajava logo mostrando em seu peito direito um símbolo.

- Urruuu!!! Mamãe agora não pode reclamar que eu tenho uma tatuagem! Hey que merda é essa? - Ele franzia o cenho notando um machado em suas mãos.

Sora balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu.

- Sinceridade...

_What I've done_

_O que eu fiz_

_I'll face myself_

_Eu vou me encarar_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Para eliminar o que eu me tornei_

_Erase myself_

_Me apagar_

_And let go of what I've done_

_E esquecer o que eu fiz_

Suzan estralava os dedos logo fazendo uma enorme chama aparecer frente a si, ela apontava a chama e a fazia ter forma de animais ferozes, entretanto logo tais animais viravam-se contra si. A ruiva tinha a testa escorrendo suor e parecia não agüentar muito tempo.

- Para controlar um animal feroz, deve primeiro controlar sua magia... - Sora aproximava-se.

Suzan apenas sorriu de canto e fez uma imensa fênix de fogo surgir, fazendo a veela abrir categoricamente a boca. A Fênix começara a parecer que não iria ser mais controlada.

- Eu avisei Suzan! - Sora fazia cara de desaprovação.

A ruiva franziu o cenho, aproximando-se da fênix de fogo.

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO! - Berrava a veela.

Suzan apenas sacara sua varinha e a atravessara no pescoço de fogo da Fênix envolveu Suzan num intenso fogaréu. Suzan logo fez um sinal com sua mão fazendo o fogo abaixar-se e sorriu cansada levando a mão até a cintura, onde um símbolo encontrava-se.

- Sabedoria... - Sora sorria orgulhosa.

_For what I've done_

_Pelo que eu fiz_

_I'll start again_

_Eu começarei de novo_

_And what everything may come_

_E aconteça o que acontecer_

_Today this ends_

_Hoje isso acaba_

_I'm forgiving_

_Eu estou perdoando_

_What I've done_

_O que eu fiz._

Harry corria sobre o rio, fazendo a água erguer e abaixar, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo no rio ás vezes fazendo ás veelas gargalharem alto da margem.

- Se continuar tendo medo da água jamais vai conseguir controlá-la! - Hana falava séria.

Harry torcera o nariz voltando a caminhar sobre a água, franziu o cenho começando a formar várias bolhas gigantes e as atirar sobre o rio, até que uma imensa onda formasse. Hana estava preste adentrar o rio e salvar o rapaz, assim que a onda o engolira, entretanto a visão de Harry apenas de cueca com um imenso símbolo nas costas fizera apenas as veelas do rio o aplaudirem. Ele girou a imensa espada de Gryffindor e agradeceu com uma pose pomposa.

- Coragem... - Hana murmurara.

_I'll face myself_

_Eu vou me encarar_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Para eliminar o que eu me tornei_

_Erase myself_

_Me apagar_

_And let go of what I've done_

_E esquecer o que eu fiz_

_What I've done_

_O que eu fiz_

_Forgiving what I've done_

_E esquecer o que eu fiz_

Todos estavam lá parados frente a imensa flor de cristal, aquele era o dia em que iriam para a batalha, eles apenas esperavam Amy sair lá de dentro.

- Vamos garota... - Akari murmurara. - Saia...

O céu fechara-se fazendo todos sentirem calafrios, uma intensa ventania começara no mundo mágico, a visão da flor imensa de cristal desaparecer fizera todos abrirem a boca e quase não a fechar mais.

Amy surgira trajada com uma armadura prateada, segurando firmemente em suas mãos a lança La Blanck, seus cabelos muito loiros presos em um perfeito rabo de cavalo, seus lábios rosados e seus olhos incrivelmente azuis, fizera com que todas as Veelas ali curvassem diante a ela.

- Amy... - Draco murmurara baixinho.  
- Luz! – Akari sorria vitoriosa.  
- E eu que pensei que não dava pra ela ficar mais gostosa... – Blake comentava recebendo uma cotovelada dada por Suzan.  
- Amy é você mesma? – Suzan perguntara.  
- Sim... – Amy sorria angelicalmente apontando sua lança para os cinco amigos. – E isso é de vocês!

Suzan fora cercada por fogo que logo tornara-se uma bela armadura cor de rosa, Megan pela ventania teve uma armadura laranja, Blake pela terra teve uma armadura amarela, Draco pelo gelo uma armadura azul e Harry pela água uma armadura vermelha.

- Creio que estão muito elegantes... – Hana sorria levemente.  
- E prontos para a batalha... – Sora piscava.  
- Hey, você acha que amarelo faz com que meus olhos fiquem mais verdes? – Blake perguntava a Ama que gargalhava alto.  
- Devem partir o quanto antes, é hoje o dia em que as portas do inferno devem se abrir, vocês devem impedir isso acima de tudo! – Akari falara séria.  
- Conte conosco Akari, e agradeço por tudo que fez por nós... – Amy abraçava a Veela.  
- Fiz o que toda rainha deveria fazer... Agora o destino dos mundos estão em suas mãos, boa sorte crianças...

Os seis guerreiros apenas acenaram, todos com suas armas nas mãos, atravessaram o limite dourado da Floresta das Veelas logo deparando-se com seus pégasus, cada um da cor da armadura dos guerreiros.

- Eu preferia uma moto mas...  
- Blake, cala a boca! – Draco batia a bainha de sua espada na cabeça do amigo logo subindo em seu pégasus azul.  
- Hey! Essa doeu Drakie! – Blake emburrava sobre o pégasus amarelo.  
- Vocês podem brigar depois? – Suzan resmungava sobre o pégasus rosa.  
- Su você está igual a uma barbie! – Megan gargalhava sobre o pégasus laranja.  
- Concordo! Só faltava ter o cabelo loiro! – Gargalhava Harry sobre o pégasus vermelho.

Amy fitou os cinco amigos gargalharem, a loira apenas deu um sorriso cálido e tocou Hélios a frente de todos, e os seis pégasus decolaram, todos os guerreiros estavam partindo para a Guerra.


	18. Os Portões do Inferno

**A Música do cap é: **Whisper do Evanescence

**Os Portões do Inferno**

A ventania daquela noite tenebrosa era realmente assustadora, no alto de uma torre de um castelo negro um rapaz vestido com uma capa preta olhava atento com seus olhos verdes às nuvens que se formavam no céu, tampando todas as estrelas.

- Nervoso Trent? – Akuma aproximava-se do rapaz.

O rapaz erguera a mão para o homem fazendo aparecer a Foice do Destino em sua mão e encostando a mesma no pescoço de Akuma.

- Não tanto quanto você... – Carter sorrira maldosamente girando a foice entre os dedos e a fazendo desaparecer.  
- Até quando vai brincar de super poderoso Trent?  
- Até você parar de achar que é alguma merda, Akuma... – Carter voltava a atenção para o céu.

Akuma sorrira levemente encarando o rapaz e sentando-se, apanhara a varinha em suas mãos e a girou dentre os dedos.

- Carter, Carter, Carter... Você ainda é apenas uma criança e sabe que vai ser usado para abrir as portas do inferno, e eu lhe pergunto: Por que um jovem tão suficiente e poderoso quanto você se daria o luxo de deixar ser usado por alguém como eu?

Akuma sorria maldosamente, Carter apenas o encarara com o canto dos olhos, fora tudo muito rápido, o jovem Trent agarrara Akuma pelo pescoço e o erguera, os olhos brilhando intensamente e uma energia negra emanando de seu corpo como nunca. Talvez Akuma jamais tivera sentido tanto medo da morte quanto naquele exato momento.

- Se eu quisesse lhe matar Akuma, mataria-lhe neste exato momento, não abuse da sorte ela pode não querer ficar muito tempo ao seu lado.

A mão de Carter soltara o homem ao chão, o olhou enojado e retirou-se dali, Akuma apenas teve tempo de acariciar o pescoço que possuía belas marcas vermelhas e gargalhar alto como um louco.

Aquele castelo de Grindelwald era mais sombrio de que qualquer outro, talvez pelo fato de que ali fosse onde Dumbledore trancafiara o bruxo das trevas, ou talvez fosse por possuir tantos bruxos das trevas reunidos. Carter apenas andava pelos corredores com um ar imponente parando subitamente frente a uma imensa porta, a empurrara revelando um imenso salão onde no centro havia três cruzes imensas de madeira, e pregados em tais cruzes quatro homens.

- Como vai Carter? – Cold perguntava em uma das cruzes.

O rapaz ignorara tal pergunta apoiando-se ao lado da janela, apenas fitando o horizonte. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela chegaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles chegariam, e logo uma batalha começaria.

Os cinco guerreiros estavam lá, montados em seus pégasus analisando o imenso castelo de longe, os cabelos das garotas voavam conforme o vento tocavam-lhe as faces angelicais. Draco aproximara-se da irmã e tocara-lhe a mão de forma terna e preocupada o que fez a loira malfoy lhe sorri de canto como se demonstrasse que tudo estava bem.

- Temo pelas nossas vidas e de nossos pais se falharmos... – Megan comentara olhando seriamente ás nuvens que formavam-se no céu.  
- Não iremos falhar... – Suzan murmurara.  
- Já está na hora de adentrarmos... – Harry comentara dando um longo suspiro em seguida.

Os pégasus começaram a caminhar lentamente em direção ao castelo, deixando apenas o casal de irmãos para trás, Amy retribuíra o afago de Draco e beijara-lhe a testa.

- Tão preocupado...  
- Algo de ruim está para acontecer... – O loiro respondera sério.  
- Algo de ruim está para acabar maninho, nós conseguiremos! Papai nos ensinou desde cedo a ser confiantes e lutarmos pelo que acreditamos...  
- Mas ele nunca mencionou mortes...  
- Ele nos preparou para a vida Draco... – Amy voltava os olhos para o castelo. – Ele já fez a parte dele, agora é a nossa vez!

Ela tocara Hélios com os pés e o mesmo cavalgara em direção aos outros pégasus, Draco apenas sorrira de canto e cavalgara atrás da irmã.

Os cabelos brancos de um velho Malfoy balançavam enquanto ele encarava o céu do jardim de sua mansão, em uma mão um copo de whisky de fogo e na outra um charuto. Sua face não demonstrava emoção se quer, parecia absorto em seus pensamentos enquanto algumas pessoas aproximavam de suas costas.

- Os ventos mudaram... – Harry Potter comentava sério.  
- Eles sempre mudam Potter... – Draco virava encarando o homem e logo colocando-se ao lado de Hermione.  
- Há uma tropa de bruxos vindo em direção de nossa casa Draco... – Hermione suspirava cansada.  
- Teremos que duelar novamente, e eu que sempre pensei que teria uma vida pacata... – Rony esfregava o rosto com as mãos.  
- Medo de um duelo Weasley? – Draco alfinetava. – Se quer vida pacata volte para aquela roça, onde você mora!  
- Acho que temos coisas mais importantes a falar do que o local de moradia de meu irmão... – Gina girava os olhos.  
- E quem pediu sua opinião? – Draco sorria de canto.  
- Malfoy... – Harry franzia o cenho.  
- É incrível como o ambiente fica descontraído antes de uma batalha não é? – Luna sorria abertamente fazendo os outros erguerem as sobrancelhas.

Hermione apenas sorrira e enlaçara a mão do marido, todos ali trocaram olhares. Era como na última batalha, eles todos unidos prestes a duelar contra um grande bruxo, a única diferença agora é que eles não tinham mais dezessete anos.

Todos haviam descido de seu pégasus e se escondido atrás de arbustos, Amy tinha a Lança La Blanck firme em sua mão enquanto observava os guardas andando de um lado para o outro guardando o castelo de Grindelwald.

- Temos um plano? – Suzan perguntava.  
- Precisamos que alguém distraia os guardas para nos infiltrarmos no castelo e evitar que as portas do inferno se abram... – Amy falava sem desviar os olhos.  
- Ou poderíamos simplesmente invadir tudo, quebrar tudo e evitar que a porta sei lá o quê se abra! – Blake comentava em tom empolgado.  
- Que parte de sermos discretos você não entendeu? – Draco suspirava fundo. – Você escutou o que as Veelas disseram! Não estamos lidando com principiantes!  
- Concordo com Draco... – Harry se pronunciava. – Se invadirmos eles irão acelerar o processo e acabarão conseguindo abrir as portas antes que os alcancemos...  
- Então já temos um plano! – Megan sorria. – Suzan, eu e Blake, então Harry, Draco e Amy entram no castelo e então entramos em seguida e nos juntamos a vocês!  
- Não gostei do plano! – Blake fazia bico. – Meu melhor amigo está naquela merda de castelo! Por que o Harry que tem que entrar?  
- Eu fico com as meninas então! – Harry girava os olhos.  
- Precisamos estar concentrados... – Amy levantava-se. – Usem seus poderes apenas se necessário, tentem de começo apenas usarem as varinhas com feitiços leves!  
- Deixe com a gente! – Suzan piscava marota.  
- Então é aqui que nos separamos... – Draco beijava a testa da namorada. – Cuide dela Potter ou eu te mato!  
- Eu cuido de todos não se preocupe Loiro! – Megan dava um tapa de leve no ombro do amigo.

Amy lançara um último olhar para todos ali e sorrira de canto.

- Vamos. – A garota na companhia de Blake e Draco afastara-se dos amigos que logo partiram para o pátio da frente do castelo.

Megan havia tornado-se um lindo cisne o que fez alguns bruxos assustarem-se com a presença do mesmo, principalmente quando o cisne transformara-se na bela ruiva de olhos azulados e este os atacara com um feitiço imobilizador. Harry logo surgira atrás com um imenso sorriso, enquanto Suzan apenas apontava a varinha para os bruxos e os imobilizava.

- Como aprendeu fazer feitiços sem pronunciá-los? – Megan perguntara quando esconderam-se atrás de uma pilastra.  
- Papai sempre me ensinou a ser discreta! – Su respondia gentil fazendo Harry sorrir.  
- Não é uma boa hora para botar o papo em dia meninas, estamos em um momento um pouco tenso sabe?  
- Relaxa Harry! – Megan sorria azarando um homem. – Quanto mais estressado se fica, mais rápido se é pego!  
- Onde aprendeu isso? – O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
- Colando numa prova da Parkinson! – Meg piscara e correra escondendo-se novamente deixando o namorado risonho para trás.

Suzan logo fizera um leve sinal demonstrando que o caminho para Amy e os outros estava liberado, a loira junto do irmão e Blake adentraram sorrateiramente pelo portão principal, dando de cara com um extenso corredor obscuro com vários quadros de pessoas decapitadas.

- Isso sim que é mal gosto! – Blake comentava olhando o local. – E eu que pensei que a casa de Cartie que era mórbida...  
- Não é hora de criticar a decoração do local Blake... – Draco sorria.  
- Não posso fazer nada se meu gosto é refinado!  
- É impressão minha ou quando ele está longe da Ash ele fica mais irritante? – Amy cutucava.  
- Acredite mana, não é impressão sua! – Draco gargalhava fazendo Blake cruzar os braços e os seguir emburrado.  
- Realmente preciso arrumar novos amigos... – O sonserino muxoxava.

Carter assistia duas imensas pilastras serem colocadas no enorme salão, assim que colocadas uma ao lado da outra Akuma lançara algum tipo de feitiço que fizera com que um tipo de véu se formasse entre as mesmas, Carter pode sentir um vento frio vir de dentro do véu e tocar-lhe a face de maneira cortante. Franziu o cenho sem entender.

- Essa é a passagem para os portões do inferno... – Crainte comentava atrás do rapaz. – Atrás deste véu se encontra os portões protegidos pela magia de Dumbledore, ás únicas pessoas capazes de abrir tais portões hoje são apenas você e o Lorde Akuma...  
- Então eu e Akuma atravessaremos o véu para abrirmos o portão... – Carter sorria de canto. – Interessante...  
- Não teme Carter?  
- Não tenho mais o que temer Crainte, não tenho o que perder... – Carter falava calmamente logo voltando sua atenção para um homem que adentrara correndo no salão e murmurara algo para Akuma.  
- ESCUTEM TODOS!!! – Akuma berrara me tom divertido. – Segundo a minhas fontes, temos ilustres visitantes em nosso recinto! Parece que a família de vocês... – Ele virava-se para Cold, James, Johnny e Miguel presos nas cruzes. – Resolveram nos visitar!  
- O que eu posso fazer? – Cold sorria debochado. – Está no sangue, adoramos uma diversão!  
- Perdoe a falta de educação de nossos filhos, mas sabe como os jovens são não é mesmo? Detestam avisar quando vem! – James ironizava.  
- Não se preocupe que os puniremos depois! – Miguel piscava.  
- E acredite, seremos bastante severos! – Johnny sorria.  
- JÁ BASTA! – Akuma enfurecia-se. – Crainte!  
- Sim meu Lorde?  
- Mande meu cartão de boas vindas aos jovens encrenqueiros...

Crainte apenas sorrira abertamente e saíra junto com vários homens e mulheres de dentro do salão, Carter apenas olhara a expressão de Cold e dos outros, nenhum ali parecia realmente preocupado, estavam calmos por demais como se acreditassem que nenhum daqueles bruxos teriam chance de vencer um de seus filhos.

_**Catch me as I fall**_

_**Me pegue enquanto eu caio**_

_**Say you're here and it's all over now**_

_**Diga que você está aqui e que está tudo acabado agora**_

_**Speaking to the atmosphere**_

_**Falando da atmosfera**_

_**No one's here and I fall into myself**_

_**Ninguém está aqui e eu caio dentro de mim mesmo**_

_**This truth drives me into madness**_

_**Essa verdade me leva**_

_**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away**_

_**Eu sei que eu posso parar a dor, se eu quiser tudo embora**_

_**If I will it all away**_

_**Se eu quiser tudo embora**_

Blake, Amy e Draco andavam lentamento no corredor quando um Avada Kedrava viera em suas direções, fora por um triz que ambos desviaram e erguerem os olhares para vários bruxos das trevas que surgiam no corredor.

- ELES SABEM QUE ESTAMOS AQUI! USEM AS ARMAS! - Ela berrara ao ver mais feitiços vindo em suas direções. - AGORA!!!

**_Don't turn away_**

_**Não vire se**_

_**(Don't give in to the pain)**_

_**(Não se entregue á dor)**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**Não tente se esconder**_

_**(Though they're screaming your name)**_

_**(pense que eles estão gritando o seu nome)**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**Não feche seus olhos**_

_**(God knows what lies behind them)**_

_**(Deus sabe que mentiras se encontra atrás deles)**_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_**Não apage as luzes**_

_**(Never sleep, never die)**_

_**(Nunca durma, nunca morra)**_

Harry vira um feixe de luz sair do castelo, olhara assustado para Suzan e Megan, era como se de um segundo para o outros eles fossem atacados por todos os lados, já que vários homens apareceram do nada.

- BLAKE!!! DRACO!!! AMY!!! - Suzan berrara ao escutar um berro vindo de dentro do castelo.

- MANTENHA A SANIDADE SUZAN! - Megan berrara. - HARRY TEMOS QUE USAR NOSSAS ARMAS!!!

- DE ACORDO! - Harry berrara sacando a espada.

Os olhos de Harry logo aderiram a cor vermelha e seu corpo começara a emanar uma energia diferente.

- EU CUIDO DAQUI DE FORA ENTREM E AJUDEM OS OUTROS! - Ele berrara para as ruivas.

- PODE DEIXAR! - Megan sacara o bumerangue logo tendo os olhos da cor alarajada. - Está na hora de brincar...

**_I'm frightened by what I see_**

**_Eu estou aterrorizado pelo que eu vi_**

**_But somehow i know that there's much more to come_**

**_Mas de algum jeito eu sei que tem mais por vir_**

**_Immobilized by my fear_**

**_Imobilizado pelo meu medo_**

**_And soon to be blinded by tears_**

**_E logo serei cego por lágrimas_**

**_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_**

**_Eu posso parar a dor se eu quiser tudo embora_**

**_If I will it all away_**

**_Se eu quiser tudo embora_**

- Olha que gracinhas, vocês bancando os heróis! - Kira surgira no meio da batalha dentro do castelo com a varinha erguida.

- SUA FILHA DA PUTA! VOCÊ FERIU ASHLEE! - Blake enfurecia sacando seu machado.

Amy fora mais rápida do que o rapaz, ela em um piscar de olhos surgira na frente da garota e lhe acertara um soco na face a fazendo cambalear para trás.

- Isso é por ter ficado com Carter... - Ela olhava enojada para a garota. - Ela é toda sua Blake! Draco dei-me cobertura irei para o grande salão onde eles devem estar tentando abrir os portões!

- Deixa comigo! - Draco sacara a espada Sonserina.

Um vento gélido surgiu e logo vários bruxos estavam congelados, algumas plantas apareciam do nada e enlaçaram Kira a prendendo no teto, os espinhos da enorme planta perfuravam o corpo da garota que berrava.

- Isso é por você quase ter matado a Ashlee... - Blake franzia o cenho.

- BLAKE NÃO A MATE! - Suzan berrara as costas do irmão. - ELA NÃO VALE ISSO!!!

_**Don't turn away**_

_**Não vire se**_

_**(Don't give in to the pain)**_

_**(Não se entregue á dor)**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**Não tente se esconder**_

_**(Though they're screaming your name)**_

_**(pense que eles estão gritando o seu nome)**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**Não feche seus olhos**_

_**(God knows what lies behind them)**_

_**(Deus sabe que mentiras se encontra atrás deles)**_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_**Não apage as luzes**_

_**(Never sleep, never die)**_

_**(Nunca durma, nunca morra)**_

Draco olhara severo para o amigo que logo soltara a garota que caíra ao chão inerte, Megan logo chegou o pulso da mesma notando que estava viva. Todos tinha os olhos de cor diferente, e logo estavam lutando como nunca.

Uma ventania envolvera Megan assim que ela arremessara seu bumerangue a fazendo flutuar e azarar vários bruxos de cima, de um modo que eles nem se quer conseguiam acertá-la. Suzan fazia várias fênix de fogo sairem de suas flechas fazendo com que vários bruxos fossem jogados para longe e ficassem inconscientes.

- TEMOS QUE IR AJUDAR AMY! ELA FOI SOZINHA PARA O CENTRO! - Berrara Draco.

- VÃO VOCÊ E BLAKE! MEGAN E EU TEMOS O CONTROLE AQUI! - Suzan berrara de volta.

Os dois sonserinos trocaram olhares e logo correram em direção onde Amy havia ido.

_**Fallen angels at my feet**_

**_Anjos caídos aos meus pés_**

**_Whispered voices at my ear_**

**_Vozes sussurradas nos meus ouvidos_**

**_Death before my eyes_**

**_Morte diante dos meus olhos_**

**_Dying next to me I fear_**

**_Deitando próximo de mim eu sinto medo_**

**_She beckons me shall I give in_**

**_Ela acena à mim, devo eu entregar_**

**_Upon my end shall I begin_**

**_Sobre o meu fim devo eu começar_**

**_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end_**

**_Esquecendo por tudo que eu cai, eu subo para conhecer o meu fim_**

As portas do salão abriram-se no estrondo assim que Amy surgira com a Lança La Blanck e com sua armadura prateada. Cold alargara o maior dos sorrisos ao ver a filha, ela girara a lança e antes que alguns bruxos a tocassem ela os fez cair longe.

- Tarde demais loirinha! - Akuma sorrira maldosamente próximo ao véu.

Carter franzira o cenho ao ver o homem erguer a varinha e lançar um feitiço, fora como um instinto que Carter fizera surgir a foice do destino e fazer o feitiço de Akuma desaparecer. Akuma pulara para dentro do véu e todos os bruxos ali viraram-se contra Carter. Amy se quer dera atenção ao que o rapaz fizera, logo correra em direção ao véu e o atravessara.

- AMY!!! - Berrara Carter logo indo atrás da garota.

**_Don't turn away_**

**_Não vire se_**

**_(Don't give in to the pain)_**

**_(Não se entregue á dor)_**

**_Don't try to hide_**

**_Não tente se esconder_**

**_(Though they're screaming your name)_**

**_(pense que eles estão gritando o seu nome)_**

**_Don't close your eyes_**

**_Não feche seus olhos_**

**_(God knows what lies behind them)_**

**_(Deus sabe que mentiras se encontra atrás deles)_**

**_Don't turn out the light_**

**_Não apage as luzes_**

**_(Never sleep, never die)_**

**_(Nunca durma, nunca morra)_**

Draco e Blake entraram no salão a tempo de ver Amy adentrar o véu e Carter correr atrás dela, ambos olharam assustados para os pais presos nas cruzes, logo enfeitiçaram o resto dos bruxos ali presentes e trataram de soltar seus pais.

- PRECISAMOS IR ATRÁS DELES! - Berrara Cold indo em direção ao véu.

- VOCÊS NÃO ESTÃO EM CONDIÇÕES, BLAKE E EU VAMOS! - berrara Draco.

- NÃO SEJAM RIDICULOS! - Miguel se metia.

- FIQUEM FORA DISSO, O GRAU DE PERIGO ULTRAPASSOU A BARREIRA PARA VOCÊS! - James berrava.

- VAMOS LOGO ANTES QUE A SITUAÇÃO FIQUE MAIS CRITICA!

Os quatro homens tentaram atravessar o véu, mas logo foram repelidos pelo mesmo, Blake e Draco tentaram atravessar logo em seguida tendo o mesmo destino que os pais.

(**_servatis a periculum)_**

**_(salve-nos do perigo)_**

**_(servatis a malificum)_**

**_(salve-nos do mal)_**

Harry, Suzan e Megan logo apareceram na sala, todos exaustos, o corpo dos bruxos das trevas desapareceram num piscar de olhos o que fez todos assustarem-se.

- Você estão bem? - Megan perguntara logo ajudando Johnny a se levantar.

- Precisamos entrar naquele véu! Amy e Carter não conseguirão... - Cold Levantava-se cambaleante logo sendo segurado por Draco.

**_Don't turn away_**

**_Não vire se_**

**_(Don't give in to the pain)_**

**_(Não se entregue á dor)_**

**_Don't try to hide_**

**_Não tente se esconder_**

**_(Though they're screaming your name)_**

**_(pense que eles estão gritando o seu nome)_**

**_Don't close your eyes_**

**_Não feche seus olhos_**

**_(God knows what lies behind them)_**

**_(Deus sabe que mentiras se encontra atrás deles)_**

**_Don't turn out the light_**

**_Não apage as luzes_**

**_(Never sleep, never die)_**

**_(Nunca durma, nunca morra)_**

****

- Carter? Carter está ao lado das trevas! - Harry se manifestava ao lado de James.

- Carter salvou nossas vidas! - James franzira o cenho.

- Como assim salvou a vida de vocês? - Suzan erguia uma sobrancelha.

- Se não fosse Carter, teriam nos matado assim que ele tornou-se o Herdeiro... - Miguel falava calmamente.

- Eu sabia que ele não era do mal! - Blake alargava o sorriso. - Ele pode ser sinistro, mas Cartie não é do mal!

- Não é bem assim Blake... - Cold suspirava cansado. - Carter tem uma parte maligna poderosa, e só Merlim sabe como essa parte não o dominou por completo.

**_Don't turn away_**

**_Não vire se_**

**_(Don't give in to the pain)_**

**_(Não se entregue á dor)_**

**_Don't try to hide_**

**_Não tente se esconder_**

**_(Though they're screaming your name)_**

**_(pense que eles estão gritando o seu nome)_**

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**Não feche seus olhos**_

_**(God knows what lies behind them)**_

_**(Deus sabe que mentiras se encontra atrás deles)**_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_**Não apage as luzes**_

_**(Never sleep, never die)**_

_**(Nunca durma, nunca morra)**_

- O que fazemos agora? Esperamos eles saírem do véu? - Megan falara séria.

- Na verdade, nós deveríamos rezar... - Johnny baixava a cabeça. - A situação agora é de puro desespero.

Eles estavam em um lugar totalmente diferente, muito parecido com alguma caverna sombria, Carter mantinha a foice empunhada como se esperasse qualquer tipo de ataque em sua direção. Amy estava na mesma posição defensiva, um de costas para o outro, ambos olhando para os lados.

- O que faz aqui Trent? – Ela perguntara num sussurro.  
- Vim proteger você Malfoy! – Ele respondera no mesmo tom.  
- Não preciso que me proteja! Você é das trevas!  
- Eu não tenho lado Amy! – Ele franzira o cenho.

Ambos escutaram um barulho forte e posicionaram-se mais ainda.

- Aqui não é um bom lugar para discutirmos nosso relacionamento conturbado! – Ele falara em deboche.  
- De acordo, mas lembre-se, não temos mais um relacionamento! – Ela revidara.

Fora quando um imenso cachorro de duas cabeças surgira, Amy arregalara os olhos, aquele se parecia muito com o "Fofo" de Hagrid, aquele imenso cachorro de três cabeças que sua avó tanto lhe contara.

- Não o ataque. – Carter murmurara. – É um dos guardiões dos Portões do Inferno.  
- Jura? Nem tinha percebido! – Ela ironizava. – Como passamos por ele?  
- Se o atacarmos, morremos.  
- E se não o atacarmos?  
- Podemos morrer também... – Carter sorrira de canto. – Não mandei você atravessar o véu!  
- E eu não mandei me seguir!

O imenso cachorro de duas cabeças analisara Amy, a garota suspirara fundo e baixara a Lança La Blanck a colocando nas costas, aproximou-se levemente do cachorro.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Sai daí Amy!

Ela olhara no fundo dos olhos do animal que em segundos curvara-se a ela e saíra dali, Carter a encarara perplexo logo jogando a foice do destino em suas costas e indo até a garota.

- Mas o que? Você doma feras agora?

Ela se quer o respondera, seguira pela caverna correndo com o rapaz a suas costas, Carter não sabia o porque de querer tanto proteger aquela garota, o que ele sabia era que aquele lugar não era bom pra si, podia sentir algo maligno crescer dentro dele a cada segundo que se aproximavam de algo brilhante.

Foi quando eles viram: Dois imensos portões dourados lacrados com o selo de Dumbledore, e a frente do mesmo a imagem de Akuma murmurando algum tipo de feitiço, os portões começaram a dar um estalo, Amy estava preste a correr e evitar que o portão se abrisse quando Carter caíra no chão a suas costas, o baque fora tanto que até Akuma virara-se.

- Carter? – Ela o encarava por cima dos ombros.  
- Impeça Akuma, e fuja! Fuja rápido! – Ele murmurara segurando o peito. – Não sei quanto vou agüentar, por isso seja rápida!  
- Do que você 'tá falando? – Ela aproximava-se dele agachando ao seu lado.  
- SAIA AMY! – Ele a encarara, seus olhos em verde vivo fazendo a garota dar um salto para trás. – Jamais me perdoaria se você morresse por minhas mãos! ENTÃO IMPEÇA AKUMA E FUJA!  
- O que há com você? – Ela perguntara assustada.

Não obteve tempo para resposta, o portão abrira-se e uma fumaça negra emanara-se de lá. Amy sacara a lança e correra em direção a fumaça, mas fora repelida pela mesma e jogada contra a parede. Akuma gargalhava alto e quatro pessoas saíram de dentro da fumaça.

- Eu vos apresento os Lordes das Trevas! – Akuma berrara. – Kitsume, a bruxa das trevas mais cruel que confrontou Morgana!

Uma mulher de cabelos negros curtinhos aparecia com um sorriso diabólico no rosto, Amy erguia-se do chão cambaleante analisando Carter que berrava, parecia sentir muita dor.

- Voldemort! O Lorde que confrontou quase todo mundo mágico!

Um homem com pelo aspecto surgira, muito diferente do Voldemort cara de cobra, ele olhara enojado para Carter que se contorcia ao chão e Amy que correra até o mesmo.

- Medon! O Assassino de Amy La Blanck!

Um homem magro de cabelos molhados surgira com um olhar mortífero sobre Amy como se não acreditasse que ela estivesse vive.

- Grindewald! O grande bruxo que confrontou Dumbledore!

Um homem careca com cicatrizes na face surgira brincando com sua varinha.

- E eu! Akuma o último Lorde! – Ele gargalhava. – Sintam-se honrados em serem nossas primeiras vitimas!  
- Como ela está viva? COMO? – Medon berrara revoltado.  
- Acalme-se Medon, mal voltamos a viver e você já está assim... Estresse faz mal! – Kitsume debochava.  
- Então este é um de meus descendentes? – Voldemort olhava Carter que tremia e berrava no chão. – Que vergonha!

Carter afastara Amy de perto de si com o braço e levantara-se, a garota o olhara perplexa, Carter estava novamente com aquela pose maldosa, ele a encarara sombriamente e empunhara a foice do destino.

- Irá lutar conosco? – Grindelwald perguntara.  
- Será até bom para brincarmos! – Kitsume colocava-se a frente.

Fora algo sobrenatural, Carter entrara numa batalha pessoal com Voldemort enquanto Medon fora para cima de Amy. Grindelwald sorriu e logo se juntou a Voldemort em sua briga. Akuma parecia adorar aquilo, olhou para Amy que duelava com Medon, Kitsume logo sorrira e ambos partiram para cima da garota.

Amy levava a pior, seu corpo era alvo de todos os tipos de maldições, ela tentava se defender ao máximo, mas algo naquele lugar parecia impedir que seus poderes fossem ao máximo, ela sentia a vida esvair de seu corpo de maneira fraca e vergonhosa. Vira de longe Carter, ele parecia um demônio com sede de destruição, parecia dar trabalho a Voldemort e Grindelwald. Fora quando Amy se vira caída no chão, Akuma e Kitsume partiram para ajudar Voldemort e Grindelwald e Medon a fitava com desprezo.

- Eu te matei uma vez, e eu a matarei novamente La Blanck! – Medon cuspira as palavras.

Fora apenas ele falar aquele nome que a Lança La Blanck protegera Amy de um Avada Kedrava, a garota apenas cerrou os olhos e ficou inconsciente, Carter parecera voltar ao normal por um segundo e logo desvencilhara daqueles lordes das trevas, a Foice do Destino brilhava como nunca e ele correra até Amy, arremessando Medon para longe, a envolvendo com seu corpo e logo desaparecendo dali.

Em um segundo eles estavam lá naquele salão do castelo de Grindelwald, Carter com vários ferimentos e Amy praticamente morta em seus braços.

- AMY! – Cold correra até a filha tomando nos braços.  
- Carter tudo bem com você? – James aproximava-se do garoto notando que ele tremia.  
- Afastem-se de mim... – Carter levantava-se cambaleante. – Eu... Eu não estou num momento seguro agora!  
- Do que você tá falando cara? – Blake aproximava.  
- SE AFASTA DE MIM! – Carter berrara.  
- Carter! Somos nós! – Draco colocava-se ao lado de Blake. – Lembra? Amigos inseparáveis!

Carter cobrira a face com os braços, Cold olhara ternamente para o garoto e colocara Amy no colo de Johnny enquanto Miguel curava seus ferimentos. O loiro mais velho aproximava-se lentamente do garoto atraindo os olhares de todos. Foi quando Cold envolvera o rapaz em um abraço fraternal.

- Me solta! – Carter caia levemente sendo segurado pro Cold. – Eu sou um...  
- Monstro? – Cold murmurava. – Acredite, você não é o único... Erga a cabeça Carter!  
- Não!  
- ERGA! – Cold forçara o rapaz mostrar a face.

O rosto de Carter estava mais maduro e os olhos verdes vivos o que fez Suzan abraçar o braço de Draco que parecia pasmo com aquilo, Harry segurara firmemente a mão de Megan enquanto Blake aproximava de Cold.

- Eu acho que o visual ficou maneiro! – Blake olhava o amigo.

Draco apenas sorrira soltando-se de Suzan e aproximando-se também.

- Ficou mais Sonserino, agora sim posso dizer que você anda comigo! – Draco entrava na brincadeira.  
- Não importa quem você seja Carter, ou de onde veio, ou que sangue carrega nas veias! Sei que esse mal em você é difícil de controlar e que a sede de sangue que você sente é quase inevitável, mas você hoje esteve no portão do inferno, onde bruxos de sangue maligno como você não suportariam um segundo lá sem virarem os maiores sanguinários da face da terra! Você suportou e ainda me trouxe minha filha de volta, e hoje você pra mim é um filho! – Cold falara ternamente.

Carter parecia exausto e fraco, só teve tempo de sorrir levemente e cerrar os olhos adormecendo em seguida.

Amy abrira os olhos rapidamente, sentia um cheiro de rosas brancas emanando de algum lugar, ela parecia estar em um quarto muito arrumado e delicado, olhou a sua volta. Parecia um dos quartos das Veelas. Sorriu ao ver seu pai adentrar o quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos e lhe sorrir abertamente.

- Dormiu como nunca! Ainda bem que acordou! – Ele sentara-se na cama colocando a bandeja sobre o criado mudo.

Os olhos de Amy encheram-se de lágrimas assim que ela jogou-se nos braços do pai e chorou como uma criança de três anos de idade. Cold afagara os cabelos da filha e beijara-lhe a cabeça, o choro compulsivo da mesma era compreensivo. Ela havia passado por tanta coisa e ele sentia-se terrível por não estar ao lado dela.

- Eu senti tanta sua falta! – Ela o abraçava mais ainda.  
- Papai está aqui agora, e eu prometo que não permitirei que nada de mal te aconteça mais... – Ele a abraçava mais ainda.

Draco que entrara logo atrás do pai se apoiara na parede e fitara a cena, Amy parecia tão carente e amedrontada, suspirou fundo e aproximou-se da família logo abraçando a irmã também.

- Abraço coletivo dos Malfoy's! – Cold falava sorridente logo notando ás lagrimas nos olhos de Draco.  
- Pensei que você pudesse estar morto quando chegamos no castelo... – O loiro desabafara.  
- Rá! Até parece! Eu estou quase fazendo o próximo filme do "Duro de Matar", você acha que seu pai é pouca coisa é?  
- Claro que não! – Draco alargava o sorriso.  
- Eu agora estarei ao lado de vocês ok? Nessa guerra não vai ter pra ninguém com a família Malfoy unida!  
- Onde está Carter? – Amy perguntara subitamente.  
- Na zona de purificação... – Cold respondera calmo. – O garoto passou por poucas e boas, um milagre estar do nosso lado!  
- O que quer dizer? – Insistira a loira.  
- Que se não fosse o sentimento de Carter por você e por nossa família e amigos, ele já estaria ao lado do mal faz tempo... – Draco completara.

Amy olhara para o irmão e para o pai, suspirou cansada.

Longe daquele quarto, em uma flor de cristal, um garoto estava deitado enquanto uma energia branca o envolvia e cicatrizava todos seus ferimentos, os olhos do garoto estavam encobertos por uma venda e um cheiro indescritível de rosas brancas se emanava do corpo do mesmo.

- Eu não sei o que pode acontecer agora pai, mas eu me sinto mais segura com você aqui ao meu lado... – Amy murmurara.

Cold suspirou fundo e deitou a filha novamente na cama.

- Durma mais, precisa repousar! Coma quando tiver fome, Draco vamos sair...

Draco piscara maroto para a irmã e logo saíra do quarto, Amy logo fechara os olhos e Cold parara de costas frente a porta, olhara a filha sobre os ombros e murmurou:

- Não vou permitir que morra dessa vez Amy... Não dessa vez.


	19. A Grande Batalha

**A Grande Batalha**

O céu estava negro, o que era estranho pois era de dia. Os galopes apressados de um centauro em uma floresta fazia com que vários pássaros pousados nas árvores voassem longe deixando apenas algumas corujas o fitando seriamente.

O centauro apressado parara subitamente frente uma névoa branca, em suas mãos uma carta repousava e em sua face o semblante de assombro era notável.

- O que queres em nossa floresta Centauro? 

Uma mulher bela de longos cabelos roxos, lábios vermelhos carnudos e olhos extremamente azuis, falara em tom severo enquanto saía de dentro da névoa, revelando seus trajes acinzentados.

- Trago uma carta a sua Alteza Veela! – O centauro falara sério.  
- E de quem se trata à carta? – A mulher tornava a perguntar.  
- Mériot! O Líder dos Centauros da Floresta Proibida!

A face da mulher tornara-se pálida ao ouvir tais palavras, logo virara de costas ao centauro e com um sinal das mãos, fizera a névoa abaixar indicando o caminho ao centauro. Este atravessara em galopadas, logo a névoa surgira e a mulher desaparecera na mesma.

Cold havia acabado de sair do quarto de sua filha quando vira um centauro passar no meio da aldeia das veelas como um tufão. O loiro franziu o cenho logo tratando de correr atrás do mesmo.

- O que me trazes centauro? – A rainha Akari perguntara assim que o centauro ficara frente a sua morada.  
- Uma carta urgente de Mériot, majestade. – O centauro esticava a carta e fazia uma leve reverência.  
- Mériot? – Cold aparecia por detrás do centauro. – Este não é o líder dos centauros da floresta proibida?

Akari suspirara fundo abrindo a carta depressa e tratando de ler o conteúdo, Cold continuava intrigado observando a face do centauro. Jamais vira um centauro com uma imagem de assombro na face, logo vira que o mesmo assombro aderira a face de Akari.

- Algum problema Akari? – Cold aproximava-se da rainha.  
- Bruxos das trevas, aos montes! – Akari falava nervosa. – Ocupam a Floresta Proibida, estão sobre comando de Voldemort e Grindelwald, irão atacar Hogwarts ao amanhecer.

Os olhos castanhos do loiro arregalaram-se categoricamente, o homem estava preste a sair correndo atrás de seus amigos, mas mal virara de costas e dera de cara com seu filho mais velho e os outros.

- Voldemort planeja atacar Hogwarts? Escutei errado? – Johnny colocava-se a frente.  
- Não Sr.Weasley, o senhor escutou corretamente... – Akari falara calmamente estendendo-lhe a carta que fora apanhada de bom grado.  
- Isso é loucura! – Megan exclamara revoltada.  
- Creio que eles não só atacarão Hogwarts... – Miguel comentara olhando de canto para James.  
- Certamente o Ministério da Magia também está em perigo... – James murmurara.  
- Temos que tomar alguma atitude! Não podemos ficar aqui parados! – Draco exclamara.  
- Não suporto ficar parado esperando algo acontecer! – Blake resmungara. – É frustrante!  
- E o que quer que façamos Blake? – Harry começara. – Todos aqui sabemos que Carter e Amy são os mais poderosos, sem eles...  
- Não termine essa frase rapaz! – Cold cortara o moreno. – Todos são poderosos aqui! Vocês são capazes de lutar sem os dois facilmente!  
- Acontece que nós sequer enfrentamos os Lordes das Trevas ainda Tio Cold... – Suzan argumentava.  
- Então será uma boa hora de enfrenta-los... – Miguel tocava o ombro da filha. – Certamente se Grindelwald e Voldemort estão querendo atacar Hogwarts ao amanhecer, o Ministério será atacado ao mesmo tempo! E com isso...  
- Eles se dividirão! – James gritara com um imenso sorriso nos lábios. – Os safados se dividirão, assim conquistam mais espaço! Eles crêem que todos nós vamos para o Limite dos Mundos para a batalha final!  
- Devemos nos dividir também... – Cold sorrira maroto.  
- Nos dividir? Mas... De começo pelo que eu saiba o plano era ficarmos juntos... – Blake erguia uma sobrancelha.  
- Dividir e conquistar... – Draco sorrira abertamente.  
- Quer dizer que pela primeira vez na vida temos um plano? – Johnny mostrava o maior sorriso eu tenho 32 dentes na boca.  
- Acredite Pulguento, um dia isso tinha de acontecer... – Cold dava leves tapinhas no ombro do amigo.  
- Finalmente estamos evoluindo, até temos planos hoje em dia! – Miguel coçava a cabeça.  
- Nunca tivemos planos antes pelo fato do Pulguento ser um péssimo estrategista! – James sorria maroto.  
- Hey! – Johnny fazia bico arrancando gargalhadas de todos.

Akari olhara ternamente para aquela situação, logo notando Hana, Sora e Ame ao seu lado. As quatro trocaram olhares singelos, jamais haviam visto pessoas tratarem uma guerra com tanta naturalidade e calma. Ela podiam ver o assombro nos olhares dos pais daqueles guerreiros, mas eles faziam de tudo para tranqüilizar os filhos, para que eles não temessem tanto o inesperado.

A noite caíra como luva, Draco e Blake estavam treinando seus poderes enquanto Megan e Harry assistiam e gargalhavam, já que Draco sempre dava um jeito de congelar a bunda de seu amigo, que saia correndo e gritando "TÁ GELADOOOO". Suzan se encontrava na beira do lago estalando os dedos fazendo mini-chamas surgirem destes mesmos.

- A cada dia que passa fica mais parecida com sua mãe... – Miguel sorria e sentava-se ao lado da filha.  
- Sinto falta dela... – A garota encostava a cabeça no ombro do pai.  
- Aposto que ela também sente sua falta querida... – Miguel respirava fundo. – Você e Blake amadureceram rápido, principalmente seu irmão...  
- Essa situação toda teve um lado positivo então, serviu para colocar alguma coisa naquela cabeça oca... – Suzan rira divertida.  
- Como você e Draco estão?  
- Como o senhor sabe? – Suzan arregalava os olhos.  
- Bem, eu posso ser um pouco lento ás vezes, mas não sou bobo... – Miguel piscara maroto.  
- Nós estamos juntos... – A ruivinha corava levemente. – Mas desde que vocês foram resgatados que Draco vêm me evitando...  
- A guerra muda muita coisa... – Miguel coçava a cabeça. – Creio que Draco têm medo de se distrair, por isso está a evitando, isso aconteceu com Cold uma época... Mas acredite querida, só por ele estar um tanto distante não quer dizer que ele não a ama.  
- Eu sei...  
- Está preparada para lutar no Ministério amanhã?  
- Isso eu não faço idéia, ando nervosa com essa situação toda...  
- Você vai se sair bem Suzan, é uma grande bruxa e uma excelente guerreira!

A garota sorriu ternamente para o pai deitando-se em seu colo, sentia-se bem ali com ele, só Merlim sabia a saudade que ela sentia do colo quentinho de seu pai.

Ashlee estava lá sentada abaixo da árvore, passara a noite em claro, detestava se sentir inútil. Enquanto todos estavam fora daquela barreira ridícula de Hogwarts lutando, treinando e protegendo o mundo, ela estava lá naquela escola olhando o tempo passar. Aquilo sim era patético.

- Ashlee Potter! – Lily resmungara frente a irmã.  
- Fala sério Lil, vai ver se eu tô dormindo! – A garota resmungara levantando-se.  
- Você não dorme a dois dias! Isso é sério sabia? Não vai ajudar em nada você ficar acordada e de péssimo humor!  
- E não vai também ajudar em nada você ficar atrás de mim que nem uma babá! – Ashlee encarava a irmã nos olhos.  
- Eu só quero ajudar Ash! Mas você não deixa!  
- Talvez seja pelo fato de eu não querer ajuda alguma, já pensou nessa possibilidade?  
- Mamãe não está mais em Hogwarts, você é minha única família Ash! E eu estou te vendo se acabar e eu não quero que isso ocorra!  
- Lily coloca algo em sua cabeça: VOCÊ NÃO É A MAMÃE!  
- Mas é que...

O sol já estava no alto quando um barulho estrondoso fizera com que Ashlee se jogasse em cima da irmã mais nova a fazendo se abaixar, na direção das duas uma feitiço havia sido lançado, ambas trocaram olhares assustados olhando de onde viera tal ataque, foi quando viram: a proteção de Hogwarts havia sido rachada e de uma rachadura um bruxo havia lançado um feitiço.

- CORRE!!! – Ashlee gritara para a irmã.

Ás duas começaram uma correria em direção aos portões do castelo de onde saiam os professores ainda trajados com roupas de dormir e suas varinhas empunhadas, Ashlee empurrara Lily para dentro do castelo.

- Ashlee! Mantenha todos trancados! – Samantha gritara para a garota.

Ashlee apenas concordara, e olhara para trás vendo que todos os professores inclusive Tonks estavam ao lado de fora. Ash sorriu para Lily e para os alunos que se aglomeravam frente a porta, foi então que a grifinória lançou um feitiço na imensa porta de madeira e ferro a trancando. Os alunos estavam trancados do lado de dentro do castelo, enquanto Ashlee Potter corria de volta para a batalha.

- O QUE FAZ AQUI POTTER? VOLTE PARA O CASTELO IMEDIATAMENTE! – Rachel berrara nervosa.  
- DESCULPE PROFESSORA, NÃO GOSTO DE SEGUIR ORDENS!

A barreira de Hogwarts havia sido destruída, e vários bruxos adentraram a área da escola, um show de luzes começara, os feitiços começaram a ser lançados de forma majestosa.

- Que coisa mais impressionante, mesmo após anos Hogwarts não muda,como será que Dumby se sentiria se eu destruísse sua preciosa escola? – Voldemort sorria canalha.  
- Quer ter a honra de ser o primeiro a acertar o castelo Voldemort? – Grindelwald sorria de volta.  
- Hey! Os dois! – Ashlee gritara fazendo os dois lordes virarem-se. – Qual quer ter a honra de ser eliminado por uma Potter?  
- Potter? – Voldemort cuspira o nome pela boca. – Uma fedelha Potter? Como queira criança, será morta pelo 3º Lorde das Trevas, Lorde Voldemort!

Ashlee sorrira de canto assim que um duelo entre ela e Voldemort começara a ser trajado, Grindelwald já ia atacar o castelo quando Tonks o deteve e uma luta entre os dois fora travada.

- ASHLEE VOLTE PARA O CASTELO! – Rachel berrara desesperada ao ver a garota perder a vantagem em seu duelo contra Voldemort  
- NÃO ENCHE KIAN! – Ash respondera sendo acertada em cheia no estômago.  
- ASHLEE! – Rachel berrara logo defendendo-se de um ataque de outro bruxo.  
- JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO ENCHER!!! ESTUPEFAÇA!!!  
- Acredite garota, lhe darei uma morte honrosa, afinal este é meu dever como Lorde. – Voldemort olhara ao fundo dos olhos de Ashlee que estava tentando levantar-se. – Avada...

Ele jamais terminara aquela frase, afinal um imenso cachorro saltara em suas costas e a mordera em cheio fazendo jorrar sangue, o cachorro logo saltara frente ao mesmo e transformara-se em um lindo rapaz. Os olhos de Ashlee encheram-se d'água ao ver Blake a sua frente trajado em uma armadura amarela com os olhos da mesma cor.

- Nunca mais, eu disse NUNCA MAIS AMEAÇE A MINHA NAMORADA! – O rapaz falara dentre os dentes.  
- Blake... – Ashlee murmurara.  
- Volte ao castelo Ashlee... – Blake falara sem a olhar a fazendo ter arrepios.  
- Ora vejam só se não é um dos guerreiros, pretende me enfrentar sozinho rapaz? – Voldemort alfinetava.

- Ele não está sozinho Tom! – Harry Potter I surgira ao lado de Miguel e Harry fazendo Blake sorrir de canto.  
- Harry? Ora como está velho, me lembra Dumbledore... – Voldemort falava irônico. – Está vendo Harry como a imortalidade é preciosa, assim eu jamais fico como você, velho e inválido!  
- Creio que eu não esteja inválido Tom, pois se estivesse eu não teria vindo aqui apenas para ver sua derrota... - Harry sorrira.

Megan logo fizera seu bumerangue surgir em suas mãos e o sacando em direção de Grindelwald que quase acertara Tonks com um feitiço, o bumerangue tocara a nuca do bruxo e voltara para a mão da ruiva que sorrira de canto.

- O grandão ali é meu. – Megan murmurara fazendo uma leve ventania surgir e ela ir rapidamente em direção ao bruxo.

Miguel sorrira vitorioso sacando sua varinha e correndo em direção a batalha, Harry Potter sorria para a neta que ainda estava sentada ao chão.

- Creio que deixarei Blake brincar um pouco com você Tom, com sua licença... Me acompanha Ashlee?  
- Mas vovô... – Ashlee protestava encarando Blake.  
- Cumpra as ordens de seu avô Ashlee! – Blake falava mais uma vez sem a olhar. – AGORA!

A garota levantava com tudo e corria em direção ao avô que num mexer de varinha fizera com que ela e Tonks que estava um tanto ferida fossem parar na Ala Hospitalar do castelo.

- Como sente-se Tonks? – Harry perguntava colocando a diretora na maca.  
- Acho que estou velha para esses duelos Harry... – A diretora murmurara. – O que faz aqui?  
- Sou o único que conhece o feitiço de proteção do castelo Tonks... – Harry sorria levemente.  
- Entendo... – Tonks sorria de volta.

Harry retirara um pingente e entregara a diretora que suspirara fundo e o girara, Ashlee pôde ver uma luz branca sair do pingente e tocar o castelo inteiro como um véu de proteção.

- Você disse que era um feitiço... – Tonks murmurava.  
- É um feitiço, mas é um feitiço guardado! – Harry piscara. – Sua escola está a salvo Tonks, descanse agora...

A senhora apenas cerrara os olhos e Harry fechara as cortinas olhando para a neta com carinho.

- Ele está mudado vovô... – Ash falara num lamento.  
- Não, não... Ele continua o mesmo, creio que ele não quer se distrair, qualquer distração pode ser fatal no campo de batalha...  
- Me sinto tão... Inútil...

A garota abraçara o avô firmemente e chorara, chorara com todas as forças que possuía, detestando toda aquela situação.

Megan nunca se sentira tão cansada quanto naquela momento, parecia usar todas suas forças, entretanto parecia ser em vão, era como se Grindelwald absorvesse todo seu poder, quanto mais ela tentava mais ela falhava.

- Cansada pequena? – Grindelwald sorria malicioso.  
- VAI PRO INFERNO! – Megan berrara erguendo seu bumerangue. 

"Isso é ridículo, quanto mais eu ataco, mais ele fica forte, quanto mais poder eu... Espera aí! É isso! Ele absorve meus poderes, assim eu fico fraca e ele continua forte! Bem se ele quer absorver todo meu poder..."

- Vamos brincar Grindelwald!

Megan sorrira com o canto dos lábios fazendo o lorde ficar com uma cara confusa, a garota simplesmente cerrou os olhos, sua armadura laranja brilhara intensamente e uma ventania começara, Megan começava a reunir todo seu poder naquele momento.

Blake e Voldemort enquanto isso travavam uma batalha mortal, Blake fazia com que vários espinhos saíssem da terra e cortassem o Lorde que lançava vários feitiços que cortavam a pele do rapaz, ambos estavam feridos fisicamente e pareciam cansados.

- Está na hora de acabarmos com isso Voldemort... – Blake murmurara.

Voldemort berrara um avada kedrava em vão, afinal o sonserino a sua frente fizera uma imensa árvore surgir a frente do ataque o evitando, em seguida algumas raízes emergirão do chão e começaram a enrolar Voldemort, como uma cobra gigantesca em um apertão. Blake possuía os olhos mais amarelos do que nunca, e erguera seu machado que brilhava.

- BLAKE! MEGAN! O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? – Miguel berrara assustado, notando que no céu o Sol começava a ser escondido pela lua.

O poder de Blake começara a causar um leve terremoto e o de Megan fazer uma extensa ventania, ambos possuíam poder por demais.

- A profecia está se cumprindo... – Miguel murmurara boquiaberto.

Hermione Malfoy estava lá no imenso salão do Ministério da Magia, ao seu lado direito segurando sua mão estava Draco Malfoy seu marido, e ao seu lado esquerdo Johnny Weasley. Atrás de si vários aurores se encontravam, e no meio deles Ronald Weasley. Fora quando as portas do Ministério foram colocadas a baixo e Kitsume, o único Lorde mulher adentrara junto de Inferis e bruxos de Azkaban.

Fora tão rápido, a mulher entrara e um Leão saltara de trás de Hermione colocando-se a frente, em seguida uma garota ruiva com um arco e flecha em suas mãos apontando para a mesma fizera com que a mulher sorrisse de canto.

- E eu que pensei que faria surpresa... – A mulher falara. – ATAQUEM!

O berro da mesma fizera com que seus vários subordinados saíssem de trás de si e partissem para a batalha, o leão transformara-se em Harry II, e Suzan começara a atirar suas flechas flamejantes nos Inferis que logo caiam queimados. Harry e Suzan trocaram olhares e logo partiram para cima de Kitsume que já havia derrubado vários Aurores.

- Que covardia, dois contra uma moça como eu! – Ela ironizava. 

Harry trocara um olhar novamente com Suzan, ele com a espada e ela com as flechas, Kitsume parecia manter todo o controle daquela situação para o desespero dos mesmos. Eles sabiam que apesar de tudo deveriam manter a calma e a sanidade, mas era difícil com as gargalhadas daquela mulher. Aquilo era irritante por demais e eles começavam a perder a cabeça.

Os cabelos e Suzan começaram a flutuar assim que um imenso fogo começara em uma de suas flechas, uma água começara a escorrer com intensidade da espada de Harry assim que uma luz começara também a emergir de seu corpo. Kitsume tremera por dentro, algo estava mudando naqueles dois guerreiros.

- MAS AQUILO É... – Berrara Draco Malfoy.  
- PODER POR DEMAIS!- Hermione gritara ao derrubar um Inferi.

Todos começaram a notar que o salão do ministério sempre iluminado pela luz do sol, naquelas manhãs, estava ficando escuro, Johnny abrira a boca ao ver o Sol pela janela começar a ser coberto pela Lua. A profecia estava se cumprindo.

Amy estava sobre seu pégasus, e ao seu lado James e Draco, todos apenas aguardando Carter e Cold, a garota olhava fixamente para frente e parecia mais séria do que o normal, sabia que aquele dia seria definitivo e que mortes estavam prestes a ocorrer, engoliu em seco com o pensamento que logo fora desviado com a presença de Cold e Carter.

- Como se sente Carter? – James perguntara.

Carter não respondera, estava trajado de negro e montara em um cavalo negro com asas de esqueleto, o que fez Amy sentir calafrios, Draco também não parecera muito disposto a puxar conversa com o amigo, mas o loiro logo fora tranqüilizado com um sorriso de seu pai.

- Vamos, creio que não podemos deixar nossos amigos das trevas nos esperando, seria muita falta de educação! – Cold piscara maroto tocando seu pégasus.

Amy logo o seguira, e atrás da garota Draco e James. Carter olhara para trás e vira Akari o observando séria, o rapaz fizera um sinal com a cabeça e avançara com o cavalo atrás do mesmo.

O caminho era estranho e assombroso, após muitas horas eles haviam chegado a uma gruta, Cold parecera hesitar por um instante, mas logo sentira a mão de James em seus ombros e relaxara um pouco.

- Fora aqui que eu vira Amy pela última vez James... – Cold murmurara. – Não quero que seja assim novamente...  
- Não vai ser meu amigo... – James o confortara. – Vamos entrar!

Draco, Carter e Amy saltaram dos animais e logo seguiram os dois adultos a frente, Draco podia observar que nem Carter e nem Amy faziam questão de se encararem, o loiro apenas continuava sério e alerta, podia ver seu pai a frente sempre olhando para os lados esperando pelo pior, quando eles viram algo se mexer na parede.

- Draco, Carter, Amy... – Cold murmurara. – Sigam a frente, aja o que houver não olhem para trás e não voltem! Quero que terminem a missão! Vão até o final da gruta, duelem com quem tenham que duelar, usem todos seus poderes e voltem vivos para casa! É uma ordem!  
- Mas pai... – Draco começava.  
- Obedeça seu pai Draco! – James falara com o cenho franzido.  
- Tomem cuidado. – Carter falara sério e correra em direção.  
- Vocês dois o que estão esperando? Vão! – Cold falara nervoso.

Amy e Draco trocaram olhares tristes e logo correram atrás de Carter que estava muito a frente. Eles podiam escutar alguns gritos e ver algumas luzes, certamente James e Cold estavam duelando com alguém muito poderoso. Não olharam para trás, apenas correram até o final da gruta, e lá chegaram.

Era um local imenso e aberto, cercado por imensas paredes feitas de rocha, ao meio um véu prateado que balançava de um lado para o outro.

- Como vai Trent? Feliz em ter chegado são e salvo até aqui? – Akuma aparecia com uma capa jogada em suas costas de qualquer jeito.

Carter não respondera apenas encarara Akuma com os olhos verdes brilhando intensamente, logo ao lado de Akuma, Medon surgira, segurando em suas mãos Cold e James, deixando os três jovens com faces de horror. Medon jogara os dois homens contra a parede e ambos deslizaram e caíram inconscientes ao chão.

- Nunca foram poderosos, sempre tiveram sorte! – Medon falara em deboche.

Amy fizera pose de ataque, mas logo a mão de Carter aparecera em sua frente como para a evitar de fazer algo.

- Como os velhos tempos, a La Blanck querendo confrontar-me... Tsc, tsc, tsc... Não aprendeu de primeira? – Medon sorria canalha.  
- Medon, onde estão seus modos? – Akuma gargalhava. – Nossos visitantes não me parecem muito a vontade...  
- Por que não nos deixam a vontade então? – Draco alfinetara sacando sua espada.

Akuma e Medon trocaram olhares, ambos apontaram suas varinhas fazendo surgir um homem a frente, este possuía um belo porte e os olhos malignos, seus dentes caninos logo sugiram e ele avançara em direção de Draco.

- DRACO! – Carter falara algo pela primeira vez.

Draco saltara e num instante já estava em uma travada luta com o ser criado por Medon e Akuma, Akuma não esperara nem um segundo para partir para cima de Carter, que tentara se desvencilhar para atacar Medon que já estava duelando com Amy.

Era algo sobrenatural, Carter sentia que a magia de Draco aumentava rapidamente enquanto ele lutava com aquele ser, Amy parecia enfurecer-se na batalha com Medon, Carter cerrara os olhos, sabia que ele ali era o mais controlado. Akuma não era tão poderoso quanto os outros lordes e em um simples movimento Carter sacara sua foice e decapitara Akuma.

A cabeça de Akuma rolara até os pés de Medon que olhara assustado para Carter, o corpo de Akuma caíra ao chão e jorrara sangue, Amy olhara horrorizada para Carter, principalmente quando ele correra em direção a Medon e junto do mesmo atravessara o véu prateado.

- CARTER! – Draco berrara logo sendo atacado pela criatura.

Amy estava paralisada, parecia não saber como agir ou o que fazer, apenas olhava para a cabeça de Akuma próxima aos seus pés, até que a garota batera em sua face com força e sem pensar duas vezes atravessara o véu também.

O corpo de Draco tomara uma cor azulada e ele erguera a cabeça para cima assim que toda a gruta começara a congelar. Cold levantara cambaleante e olhara para o filho, a criatura que lutava com Draco estava congelada.

Cold levantara-se e tentara andar até Cold, mas fora repelido pelo poder do rapaz, James abrira os olhos e sentara-se com dificuldade, a gruta estava extremamente fria e Draco parecia fora de si.

Todos os guerreiros não pareciam os mesmos, Voldemort estava morto enforcado pelas raízes feitas por Blake. Este tinha a cabeça para cima e os olhos abertos olhando para o Sol que estava quase tampado pela Lua, seu corpo brilhava num tom amarelado.

Megan havia acertado o coração de Grindelwald com seu bumerangue, este estava caído ao chão com o mesmo incrustado em seu peito, morto. A garota também olhava para o céu, com o corpo brilhando num tom alaranjado.

Suzan e Harry haviam acertado Kitsume juntos, a espada de Harry no estômago da mulher e três flechas de Suzan no pescoço da mesma. Suzan e Harry após matarem a mulher caminharam até a janela do ministério e ficaram observando o Sol e a Lua se fundirem, ambos com o corpo brilhando, Suzan num tom róseo e Harry num tom vermelho. 

Ninguém conseguia chegar perto deles sem se ferir, ninguém conseguia tocar nos guerreiros, a verdade é que o poder deles estava sendo emanado para outro lugar.

- O que está havendo mamãe? – Maya com uma barriga imensa caminhava até Gina que observava o céu pela janela.  
- Creio que a profecia esteja se cumprindo filha... – Gina murmurara.  
- Temos que fazer algo! – Lana caminhava de um lado para o outro na sala de estar da mansão Potter.  
- Não há o que se fazer neste momento... – Mel tentava manter a calma.  
- Temos que confiar em nossos maridos e filhos, é a única coisa a ser feita no momento... – Sophie falava sabiamente recebendo um olhar aprovador de Luna.

"Quando a noite cair e a Lua cheia habitar o céu, ela ficará escura, o eclipse lunar, 7 guerreiros, 7 sentimentos, o barulho das espadas cruzadas e os das flechas atiradas, uma batalha que definira o fim ou o começo, bruxos poderosos do passado ao presente, e o presente se unira ao futuro e ao passado."

Amy podia escutar isso enquanto atravessara o véu, quando abrira os olhos notara que não estava em lugar algum, ao seu redor tudo era branco, vira quatro almas passar por si rapidamente, tremera de medo e segurara firmemente a Lança La Blanck, não sabia onde estava, não sabia como voltar e não via Carter junto de Medon em lugar algum, olhava para os lados aflita, ali não havia nada, até sentir alguém lhe puxar pela cintura.

- Sou eu... – Carter murmurara.

Ela virara com tudo assustada apontando-lhe a lança, Carter a olhara no fundo dos olhos e a garota relaxara guardando a lança em suas costas.

- Não devia ter vindo aqui, é perigoso por demais Amy... – Ele lhe dera as costas andando.  
- Como se você soubesse algo sobre perigo Trent. – Ela falara séria caminhando atrás dele.

Ambos pararam subitamente ao ver Medon e as quatro almas o cercando, Medon tinha um sorriso sádico e diferente nos lábios que fizera Carter e Amy engolirem em seco, era como se algo de terrível fosse acontecer, e aconteceu.

- Parece que seus amigos conseguiram destruir quatro Lordes, entretanto não conseguiram o quinto... – Medon sorrira mais uma vez e numa agilidade imensa, as quatro almas dos outros Lordes invadiram seu corpo.

Um vento forte começara e este começara a cortar a pele de Amy e Carter, Medon estava com os olhos cor de sangue e com o corpo deformado, seu poder havia aumentado por demais e ele não tardou até lançar feitiços sem a varinha. Carter e Amy sacaram suas armas e logo começaram uma luta inválida com aquele bruxo.

Medon lançara Amy para longe a fazendo rolar ao chão e vomitar sangue, Carter partira com tudo para cima do mesmo com sua foice que fora destruída com um só golpe de Medon, que sorrira e quebrara o braço do rapaz que urrara de dor e fora lançado longe. Amy sacara a lança La Blanck, e rapidamente ela conseguira cortar um pedaço da bochecha de Medon, mas ele segurara a lança da garota e sorrira a mesma a segurando pelo pescoço e a erguendo do chão.

- Acha mesmo capaz de me vencer com esses ataques patéticos La Blanck? Esperava mais de você... – Medon partia a lança da garota com a outra mão.

Ele começara a apertar o pescoço da garota fortemente e ela podia sentir a vida ir se esvaindo de seu corpo a cada segundo, era como se Medon lhe sugasse as energias e o espírito.

- Mais uma vez eu serei a causa de sua morte... – Ela murmurara próximo ao ouvido da garota.

Ele estava preste a mata-la quando sentira algo lhe rasgando as costas, soltara Amy de qualquer jeito no chão e virara-se para encarar Carter que empunhava a varinha para o mesmo.

- Nunca deveria baixar a guardar Medon, pode se ferir assim... – Carter debochava.

Amy tossia como nunca ao chão, ergueu os olhos e vira:

Medon havia destruído a varinha de Carter, e com um pedaço da Lança La Blanck, ele fincara ao coração do mesmo. Carter caíra para trás assim que Medon retirara o pedaço da lança.

- Apenas para finalizar Trent... AVADA KEDRAVA!!!

A magia emanada pelas mãos de Medon atingira Carter, e lá estava ele ao chão, morto.

Os olhos de Amy estavam avermelhados, mas ela não chorava, sua boca estava aberta, mas ela não gritava. Ela estava em choque, pois Carter Trent estava morto.

- Ora não fique tão triste assim, você será a próxima! – Medon aproximava-se da garota como uma serpente preste a dar o bote.

Amy baixara a cabeça, Carter não podia estar morto, não, ele não podia! Era impossível! Ele era poderoso demais para morrer simplesmente! Aquilo era inaceitável.

- Não aceito... – Ela murmurara.  
- Como? – Medon erguia ambas sobrancelhas.  
- Ele não morreu, não aceito! – Ela levantava-se segurando ás lágrimas.  
- Ora, não me digas que acredita que Trent ainda esteja vivo...  
- EU JÁ DISSE! EU NÃO ACEITO!

O berro de Amy ecoara naquele lugar vazio e branco, Medon sorrira canalha ao ver a face dela ganhar um tom avermelhado.

- Ele não pode morrer, ele não está morto eu já disse eu não PERMITO! – Várias lágrimas saltaram dos olhos azuis da garota.

Um tremor atingira aquele lugar, Medon assustara-se olhando aos lados, algo estava estranho.

Todos os bruxos estavam as ruas olhando atentamente para o céu, a Lua e o Sol estavam fundidos fazendo uma eclipse solar, e em tal eclipse fizera com que a imagem de Amy, Carter e Medon no limite dos mundos fosse mostrada a todos no mundo mágico.

- Carter está... – Lily murmurara encostando a cabeça no ombro de Jay.  
- Impossível... – Jay abraçava a namorada.  
- O que vai acontecer agora? Amy tem que manter a calma! – Dean falara aflito. – Se ao menos Blake e Megan saíssem desse estado estranho!  
- Temos que ter fé... – Miguel tocava o ombro do filho. – Ela é a única capaz de nos ajudar agora.  
- Amy... – Ashlee murmurara derramando uma lágrima.

Não só os olhos de Ashlee derramaram lagrimas, mas o de vários alunos de Hogwarts, mas tais lágrimas não chegavam a pingar, tornavam-se pequenos cristais que voavam em direção ao céu. Os corpos de Blake, Megan, Suzan, Draco e Harry brilharam mais intensamente e seus brilhos voavam em direção ao céu junto das lágrimas de cristal emanadas pelos outros bruxos.

- Tenha uma morte honrosa La Blanck... – Medon aproximava-se da garota.

Amy cerrara os olhos sendo apanhada pelo pescoço e sentindo algo frio invadir-lhe a barriga, sabia que podia ser sua lança quebrada sendo usada contra si mesma, ela podia sentir o sangue, podia sentir a morte chegando aos poucos.

Medo, Sombra, Dúvidas.

- Não sei se tenho permissão para ficar ao lado do bem Sr.Malfoy.  
- Não se precisa de permissão Carter...

Amor,Tristeza, Rancor

- Amy jamais me perdoará por ter ido para as trevas...  
- Você a salvou, isso é mais do que suficiente.

Morte.

- Eu morreria por ela.

Morte.

- EU NÃO ACEITO!!!

Morte.

Ele estava em um lugar diferente, não era o céu, não era o inferno, sua alma parecia ainda presa, mas ele sabia que estava morto, até ver uma mulher muito parecida com Amy entretanto mais velha aproximando-se.

- Vai permitir que ela morra? Não morra Carter, não permita que ela morra... – A mulher murmurara.  
- Eu levei um Avada Kedrava... Já estou morto...  
- Você não pode morrer papai! – Caios surgira ao lado da mulher e dera a mão a ela. – Se morrer eu não vou existir...  
- Caios... – Carter murmurara. – Pensei que fosse apenas uma visão...  
- Nem tudo que lhe mostraram é mentira Carter e nem é verdade... – A mulher sorrira. – Ela precisa de você, está morrendo.  
- Amy...  
- Sim, Amy está morrendo...  
- Preciso voltar, mas... Estou fraco... – Ele cerrara os olhos.  
- Você é forte papai! Sei que consegue!  
- Você consegue Carter... – A mulher sorria.

Vida.

As luzes emanadas e os cristais de lágrimas tocaram o corpo de Carter, Medon ainda olhava fixamente o corpo de Amy que perdia a vida em seus braços, seus olhos avermelhados pareciam deliciar-se com aquele momento. Até que o corpo de Carter brilhara.

Ele ganhara vida em alguns segundos e logo suas roupas negras foram substituídas por trajes brancos, a Foice do Destino antes destroçada estava inteira em suas mãos, Medon largara o corpo de Amy ao chão e olhara para Carter.

- Impossível! – Medon exclamara.  
- Nada é impossível quando se tem magia... – Carter sorrira de canto.

Amy abrira os olhos levemente e vira Carter, seus lábios deram um leve sorriso, e ela vira Carter e Medon entrarem em uma luta sangrenta. Ela não sabia o porque mas sentia-se cansada por demais para se levantar, então agarrou o pedaço de sua lança e com toda a força que lhe restara a enfeitiçou e a lançou em direção as costas de Medon.

Uma magia branca cercara Medon, Carter então enfiara sua Foice do Destino no coração do mesmo, cada alma que Medon absorvera saíra de seu corpo, e cada uma que saía se autodestruia, Carter se machucava muito a cada explosão de alma, até que todas saíram restando apenas a de Medon, os olhos verdes vivos de Carter fitaram pela última vez os vermelhos de Medon.

- Dessa vez nem o inferno irá te aceitar... – O garoto murmurou retirando a foice do destino de dentro de Medon.

Carter correra até Amy que estava inconsciente ao chão e então uma passagem se abrira, Medon explodira junto com as outras almas e Carter e Amy caíram dentro da gruta inconscientes.

James segurara o corpo inerte e machucado de Draco em seu colo enquanto Cold corria para amparar Carter e Amy.

O mundo bruxo inteiro aplaudia, eles haviam vencido, o bem havia acabado com o mal pela última vez.

Em Hogwarts, Blake e Megan eram levados inconscientes para o St.Mungus assim como Harry e Suzan no Ministério. E Carter, Draco e Amy. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar... Ou melhor... Quase tudo.

No Próximo capitulo:

Ashlee: BLAKE!!!

Blake: Ei ei ei, ow, ow! Cuidado com a loça ainda tô ferrado!

Draco: Eu não me lembro de nada desde que entramos naquela gruta pai...

Cold: Talvez nunca iremos saber Draco, e não é melhor assim?

Draco: Não era eu lutando...

Cold: Há coisas que é melhor não serem explicadas Draco.

Maya: A BOLSA ESTOUROU COLD!!!

Cold: AI MEU DEUS! ALGUÉM ME AJUDA A RESPIRAR!!!!

Harry: Nem acredito que voltamos a Hogwarts!

Megan: Mas o que é...

Harry: COMO ASSIM NOSSOS PONTOS ESTÃO ZERADOS?

Suzan: Você anda distante...

Draco: Todos se conformaram com o que aconteceu, eu quero saber o que houve comigo Suzan...

Suzan: Não é melhor deixar isso de lado? Draco já fazem dois meses!

Draco: Carter também não deixou de lado!

Ashlee: Você e Carter não conversam mais...

Amy: As coisas mudaram Ashlee...

Ashlee: Verdade, mudaram por que vocês quiseram...

Lily: Suzan e Draco não estão bem...

Dean: Os sete mudaram depois da guerra, meu pai disse que isso poderia acontecer.

Lily: Seu irmão não mudou muito...

Dean: Blake mudou bastante, ás vezes ele nem parece ele mesmo.

Blake: Quando eu sair de Hogwarts, vou viajar com Draco e Carter por uns tempos...

Ashlee: Para onde vão?

Blake: Encontrar respostas...

Amy: Decidi que não irei terminar Hogwarts.

Maya: COMO É QUE É?

Cold: O que pretender fazer?

Amy: Quero ir para a Florestas das Veelas por tempo indeterminado.

Suzan: POR QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO CONOSCO?

Draco: VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE QUE SOMOS UM PERIGO? SOMOS UMA ARMA SUZAN!

Suzan: NÃO É DISSO QUE ESTOU FALANDO! ESTOU FALANDO DE NÓS!

Draco: O que tem nós?

Suzan: Você anda tão obcecado com o que aconteceu que não vê o que está acontecendo! Draco eu... Eu quero terminar!

Harry: Nossa aposta chegou ao fim Draco...

Draco: Perfeito final de ano...

Carter: Isso não vai ser muito agradável...

Blake: Quem disse que tudo deve ser agradável?

Tonks: Existem mistérios que não devem ser revelados, por que os alimenta a revelá-los Cold?

Cold: Porque se eles não os revelarem não terão paz de espírito Tonks. 


	20. Adeus Hogwarts

**N:A:**_ É galerinha a fic está na reta final, não vai ter 5ª temporada não, acaba aqui mesmo! E eu prometo responder os coments no último capitulo que será o 20º. Não ando respondendo pela falta de tempo, mas leio todos!!! Amo os comentários e eles me ajudam muito. Bem esse cap tem 29 pags de Word:O tá bom para vocês me perdoarem a demora né? Ahioahao_

**_Músicas do Cap.:_  
1º Sum 41 – Motivation  
2º Coldplay – The Scientist**

**Adeus Hogwarts**

O Sol batia levemente naquela janela do último andar do hospital St.Mungus, o dia lá fora demonstrava-se quente e belo, sem nenhuma nuvem no céu azulado. Dentro do quarto um rapaz de seus dezessete anos de idade brincava com uma planta em um vaso, colocando a mão sobre a mesma esta ora murchava, ora crescia lindamente.

- Vivo... – Blake murmurava fazendo a planta ganhar vida. – Morto... – A planta murchava e ficava negra.  
- Quanto tempo vai ficar fazendo isso filho? – Miguel perguntava com um sorriso de meia boca ao entrar no quarto do rapaz.  
- Não tem mais nada de interessante para fazer aqui! – O rapaz emburrava. – Até as enfermeiras são feias, não da nem para dar em cima!

Miguel gargalhara alto fazendo o filho emburrar ainda mais, logo aproximou-se da cama do mesmo e lhe afagou os cabelos castanhos.

- Ah se uma Potter do meio souber que você anda cantando enfermeiras, acho que você sairia deste hospital direto para um cemitério!  
- Vira essa boca pra lá! – Blake sorria maroto. – Dar em cima é uma coisa, agora ser apaixonado é outra completamente diferente... Todos sabem que eu não vivo sem a minha Potter! Agora me diz... Draco e Carter já acordaram?  
- Não ainda não, sua irmã despertou esta manhã, sua mãe está com ela... – Miguel olhava sério para a janela. – Harry e Megan também estão acordados, entretanto feridos assim como você. Amy continua no mesmo estado de sempre, sem nenhum ferimento, mas sem despertar...  
- Isso é loucura! – Blake franzia o cenho. – Estamos nesse hospital a mais de uma semana! Como Draco e Carter ousam não acordar para me fazer companhia? Eu não suporto mais essa joça! Enfrentar Inferis é mais divertido!

A revolta de Blake apenas fazia a planta em seu colo ir crescendo sem o mesmo perceber, Miguel arregalou os olhos assim que uma árvore estava no colo do filho. Blake na mesma hora resmungou um palavrão fazendo a árvore desaparecer e voltar a ser uma semente.

- Como fez isto Blake? – Perguntara o pai.  
- Sei lá! Quando fico estressado essas coisas acontecem, você tinha que ver essa madrugada eu enchi o quarto de cactos enquanto dormia, a enfermeira quando entrou aqui quase enfartou.  
- Está dizendo que não tem controle?  
- Bem... Não é bem controle, ás vezes eu sei lá pai! Só sei que depois da guerra o meu machado desapareceu e meus poderes não.

Miguel ainda ficara parado analisando o filho, Blake que possuía vários ferimentos na face pareceu não entender a preocupação do pai logo colocando o vaso com a semente de lado e girando o corpo na cama anunciando que iria dormir já que era a única coisa útil a se fazer naquele lugar.

A porta do quarto 902 abrira-se lentamente enquanto um homem loiro se ajeitava na cama de hospital e sorria mostrando quase todos seus dentes da boca.

- Ah... É você! – Cold falava com dificuldade. – Pensei que era o James, combinamos de apostar corrida de cadeira de rodas.  
- Você e James não mudam mesmo! – Miguel sorria aproximando-se. – Como se sente Listras?  
- Um tanto ferido e dolorido, Maya esteve aqui e me bateu com a bolsa na cabeça após eu conta-la que roubei com magia uma comida do restaurante aqui do lado... Sabe, os hormônios de minha mulher ficam a flor da pele com esse lance da gravidez! Quando eu a vi, quase não a reconheci! Parece mais um Kinderovo gigante!  
- É normal Cold, ela está esperando gêmeos! – Miguel girava os olhos rindo.  
- Não me lembre disso... – O loiro sorria fracamente analisando a face de Miguel ficar séria. – Alguma coisa te perturbando Penas?  
- Várias... – Miguel apanhava uma cadeira a colocando ao lado da cama do amigo. – Tenho perguntas Listras, e quero respostas!  
- Então pergunte para que eu possa responde-las! – Cold franzia o cenho ficando mais sério do que nunca.  
- Pergunta número um: Por que de todos que foram a batalha, Amy foi a única a voltar sem nenhum ferimento e não despertar?  
- Não faço idéia. – Cold respondia sincero. – Espero descobrir quando ela despertar, próxima?  
- Pergunta número dois: A arma sagrada de Blake desapareceu na batalha assim como a de todos os outros, mas seus poderes não desapareceram, ele consegue fazer a mata atlântica crescer em seu quarto. Por que?  
- Ás armas devem ter voltado aos corpos deles... – Cold analisava a situação. – O símbolo que todos eles agora carregam em suas peles é a chave para as armas, pelo menos foi isso que a Rainha Akari me explicou, sobre os poderes... Penas todos sabemos que eles nasceram com esses poderes, é óbvio que com o tempo os poderes irão aumentar, agora depende deles a aprender a controla-los de vez, se não logo teremos a Amazônia no meio da Londres Bruxa! Mais alguma pergunta?  
- Bem... – Miguel começava, mas logo parando ao escutar um sonoro berro.

Cold dera um pulo de susto da cama quando Miguel correra para fora do quarto, ao chegar no corredor podia-se ver as paredes se congelando por inteiras, Cold logo saira do quarto com uma cadeira de rodas parando ao lado do amigo e olhando maravilhado com aquele gelo todo. Logo Blake saíra correndo do quarto com um imenso sorriso maroto e Suzan logo fizera o mesmo.

A ruiva possuía os cabelos alaranjados presos em um imenso rabo de cavalo sobre a cabeça, um braço engessado e alguns visíveis ferimentos na bochecha e testa, os irmãos Zabine's trocaram olhares alegres e logo trataram de correr até o final do corredor onde entraram por uma porta.

- Miguel! – Sophie saia do quarto de Suzan corria até o marido. – Esse gelo todo... Suzan disse que...  
- Que Draco poderia ter acordado! Perfeito! – Cold mostrava seu maior sorriso eu tenho 32 dentes na boca e ia a toda velocidade na cadeira de rodas em direção ao quarto do filho.

Assim que Cold adentrara, ele vira o quarto de Draco coberto de gelo e neve, Draco espreguiçava-se lentamente na cama enquanto Blake gargalhava e Suzan afagava os cabelos loiros do namorado. Cold aproximara-se com a cadeira colocando-se ao lado do filho que o olhava com um sorriso de meia boca.

- Bem vindo de volta ao mundo Draco.  
- Quando saio desse inferno pai? – Draco perguntava com a voz rouca.  
- Quando os médicos nos liberarem, acredite, eu também não estou nada contente de ficar aqui! – Cold coçava a cabeça.  
- Como está se sentindo? – Suzan perguntava dando um beijo na bochecha do namorado.  
- Bem. – Draco respondera seco voltando a se virar para Blake que brincava com uma bola de neve. – Onde está Carter?  
- Ainda adormecido... – Cold respondera por Blake já que esse parecia mais interessado na neve, e em seguida fitava a face tristonha de Suzan. – Suzan o que acha de você me levar até James? Acho que não consigo ir sozinho até o elevador...  
- Tudo bem Tio Cold... – A garota sorria fracamente e olhava magoada para Draco que estava carrancudo e pensativo.  
- Mais tarde retorno para ver como você está filho... – Cold anunciava quando Suzan começava a empurrar sua cadeira para fora do quarto.

Draco apenas fizera um sinal de tanto faz, deixando a ruiva mais chateada, ele nem perguntara como ela estava, e se quer a tratara com um pingo de carinho. No caminho pelo corredor algumas chamas começavam a se acender nas velas flutuantes, Cold olhava tudo aquilo curioso e logo erguera o olhar para a ruiva Zabine.

- Se continuar assim logo não haverá mais velas para se acender e creio que causará um grande incêndio no hospital... – Cold comentava sério.  
- Hã? – Suzan despertava dos devaneios olhando as velas acendendo e logo suspirando as fazendo se apagar. – Desculpe, é que... Quando sinto algo muito forte os poderes saem de controle...  
- Então é bom você, Draco e os outros aprenderem controlar as emoções... Eu não quero virar um Iglu e muito menos Cinzas! – Cold piscava maroto fazendo a menina sorrir sincera.

Blake caminhava de um lado para o outro enquanto a neve derretia no quarto de Draco, o loiro ainda parecia carrancudo e extremamente mal humorado, o que fez o amigo puxar uma cadeira e sentar ao seu lado.

- Ok, pode falar! Estamos sozinhos! – Blake olhava sério.  
- Do que você lembra da batalha? – Draco perguntara com os olhos azuis brilhando em intensidade.  
- Nada, apenas de estar indo para Hogwarts. Depois acordei aqui. – Blake respondera sério.  
- Então eu não sou o único... – O loiro endireitava-se na cama. – Algo aconteceu Blake, eu me sinto usado... Não fui eu quem lutou naquela gruta... Não fui eu...  
- Então parece que eu não sou o único a sentir isso aqui... – Uma voz adentrava o quarto fazendo os dois rapazes virarem-se.  
- Nunca ouviu a palavra "Bater antes de Entrar"? – Blake perguntava risonho.  
- Perdi essa aula... – Harry coçava a cabeça entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si. – Suzan apareceu lá em baixo com seu pai, enquanto meu pai e o seu conversam ela e Megan estão falando sobre os poderes delas estarem fora de controle...  
- Os poderes de Suzan estão fora de controle? – Draco erguia uma sobrancelha.  
- Ela é sua namorada, pensei que soubesse! – Harry cruzava os braços  
- Mas ela não é a única com poderes com falta de controle aqui! – Blake alargava o sorriso. – Draco quase congelou o nono andar inteiro, eu quase montei a mata atlântica no meu quarto, e há! Eu soube que sua namorada... – Blake sorria para Harry. – Amada Megan Weasley, fez um médico quase voar pela janela por ele querer lhe dar uma injeção!  
- Parece que todos estamos bem... – Draco girava os olhos. – E você Harry? O que fez?  
- Alaguei o oitavo andar... – O moreno girava os olhos.  
- Ótimo! Estamos em produção aqui! – Blake jogava as mãos para cima. – Agora você vai me dizer que também não se lembra nada da batalha, e que Megan também não, certo?  
- Como você sabe? Além de fazer plantas nascerem, aprendeu a ler pensamentos também? – Harry ironizava.  
- Na verdade... – Draco se manifestava. – Nenhum de nós lembra do que aconteceu lá.

A face de Harry se franziu na mesma hora, o moreno encostou-se na parede pensativo, sua cabeça estava enfaixada assim como seu pescoço e braço direito, Blake espreguiçou-se novamente e fitou Harry e Draco por alguns instante.

- Vamos ficar em silêncio mesmo? – Blake perguntara.  
- Essas coisas que nos aconteceram... – Harry começava. – Nos afetou mais do que imaginávamos.  
- Eu estou disposto a ir fundo e descobrir o que houve comigo Harry... – Draco levantava-se com dificuldade da cama mostrando seu tórax enfaixado.  
- Eu creio que... – Harry encarava os olhos azuis de Draco. – Que eu não queira mais ir a fundo nisso, derrotamos o último mal, agora só nos resta a prender bruxos não tão poderosos, o mundo está em paz...  
- E você vai querer viver uma patética vidinha sem saber o que você realmente é? – Draco aumentava o tom de voz.  
- Na verdade apenas quero viver em paz... – Harry suspirava cansado. – Pedi Megan em casamento esta manhã, iremos apenas esperar ela se formar em Hogwarts no ano que vem... Após isso tudo eu percebi como a vida é curta, eu quero me casar, ter uma vida pacata com a pessoa que eu amo.  
- Você e Megan vão se casar? Posso ser o padrinho? – Blake alargava o sorriso.  
- A vida é feita de escolhas Harry... – Draco caminhava até a janela. – Você fez a sua, mas pelo menos arque com suas responsabilidades, você é um dos guerreiros, casando ou não ainda tem responsabilidade como Guerreiro, e pelo que percebi nossos poderes estão aumentando a cada segundo que passa...  
- Eu sei disso... – Harry fitava Draco. – Não sou irresponsável Draco, pelo que me lembre esse cargo era todo seu...  
- Hein? Eu vou poder ser o padrinho? – Blake tornava a perguntar.  
- Ainda é... – Draco sorria levemente. – Entretanto, eu vou descobrir o que há conosco, mas antes tenho uma aposta para vencer sobre você...  
- Ah! Claro... Você quer dizer perder não é? – Harry alfinetava.  
- DA PARA PARAREM DE FINGIR QUE EU NÃO ESTOU AQUI??? – Blake berrara atraindo toda a atenção para si fazendo Draco e Harry sorrirem marotos. – Agradecido! – O rapaz mostrava a língua e sentava-se emburrado.

A noite havia chegado, e não se escutava nada nos corredores do St.Mungus, Draco olhava atentamente para o teto. Blake havia sido expulso de seu quarto por uma enfermeira e Harry havia ido ficar ao lado de Megan. O loiro levantou-se da cama com dificuldade e saiu do quarto em passos lentos e decididos.

Olhava para o número de todas as portas do corredor, sabia que Carter encontrava-se no 912 e não cansaria de procurar o amigo, caminhou por um tempo até parar frente a uma porta, a abriu lentamente e assustou-se ao notar um rapaz sentado em uma cadeira de rodas frente a uma imensa janela. Draco sentiu todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiarem quando Carter girara o pescoço e o olhara com os olhos extremamente verdes e brilhantes.

- Carter. –Draco murmurou adentrando o quarto que no momento era apenas iluminado pela luz da Lua.  
- Draco. – Carter respondera.

A face de Carter estava coberta de ferimentos assim como todo seu corpo, Draco arrastou uma cadeira ficando frente o amigo e o olhando diretamente nos olhos.

- Não tem medo que eu vá lhe atacar Draco? – Carter falava sombriamente.  
- Não tenho medo de você velho amigo... – Draco respondera no mesmo tom. – Como se sente?  
- Morto. – Carter sorria de leve. – Eu morri naquele lugar Draco, revivi, mas... Ainda sinto que estou morto.  
- Você se lembra do que aconteceu?  
- Não, mas tenho alguns flashs... – Carter voltava a olhar a janela.  
- Quando acordou?  
- Algumas horas atrás quando ouvi um barulho estranho e uma conversa de que sua irmã havia despertado...  
- Eu não sabia que ela estava acordada... – Draco suspirava fundo. – Carter, eu sinto que essa história toda ainda não acabou, não fui eu lutando na gruta eu... Eu não...  
- Você perdeu a consciência enquanto lutava... Eu só perdi quando adentrei o véu e fui para o limite dos mundos, Draco eu decapitei um homem sem a menor piedade... – Carter passava a mão pela face. – Entende isso? Quando matei Akuma eu senti um prazer inexplicável!  
- Está dizendo que se sentiu bem ao tirar a vida de outra pessoa? – Draco arregalava os olhos.  
- Estou, agora entende o porque eu lhe perguntar se não tem medo que eu vá lhe atacar?  
- Você não me atacaria... – Draco suspirava fundo.  
- Eu não ficaria tão seguro assim... – Carter olhava sério para o nada. – Neste momento estou me segurando para não ataca-lo.

Draco franziu o cenho e notou que Carter agora evitava o encarar, o loiro sorriu de canto e levou uma mão ao ombro do amigo como se dissesse que ficaria ao lado dele pro que desse e viesse.

- Nós vamos descobrir como se para esse inferno cara, lhe dou a minha palavra! – Draco murmurara.

Só se pôde ver algumas lágrimas saírem dos olhos de Carter, Draco sentia-se inútil, sentia raiva de tudo aquilo. Não podia acreditar que tudo aquilo acontecera, ele tinha que descobrir o que realmente houve e o que estava começando a acontecer.

- Amy... Querida? – Uma voz macia falava ao lado da cama de uma linda menina loira, esta logo abrira os olhos azuis e encarava os cabelos ruivos da mãe.  
- Mamãe.  
- Tenho boas noticias, todos estão liberados hoje para voltar para casa... – Maya sorria triunfante.  
- Finalmente. – Amy respondera sentando-se.  
- Como se sente?  
- Um pouco cansada, mas bem.  
- Ótimo! Seus irmãozinhos ficam felizes! – Maya alargava o sorriso acariciando a barriga imensa.

Amy lhe dera um fraco sorriso e levantou-se da cama começando a se vestir, Maya sentada na cadeira analisava a filha, ela estava distante e fria, podia sentir que ela esbanjava magia e poder, era algo completamente notável e assustador. A ruiva lembrou-se de quando fora visitar Carter no dia anterior e ele estava da mesma forma, entretanto bem mais sombrio, já havia duas semanas que eles estavam naquele hospital e finalmente sairiam dali, no momento tudo o que Maya queria era levar seus filhos para casa em segurança.

- E então? Preparadas? – Cold adentrava o quarto animado.  
- Estou pronta. – Amy respondera terminando de fazer um coque com o cabelo.  
- Eu também estou... – Maya caminhava até o marido lhe dando um selinho. – Encontro vocês dois no carro.

A ruiva saira do quarto deixando pai e filha sozinhos, Amy olhara o pai com um olhar indescritível de tristeza. Cold aproximou-se da mesma e a enlaçara um abraço fraternal que fora respondido da mesma maneira.

- Sabe, você pode tirar a armadura agora e chorar, só estamos nós dois...  
- Pai eu... – Amy enfiava a cabeça no peito de Cold começando a chorar. – Eu lembro de algumas coisas, não de tudo... Mas... Carter decapitou um homem e... E depois ele...  
- Morreu para lhe salvar... – Cold murmurava.  
- Eu não lembro disso tudo, mas... Eu sinto que... Que eu tenho que matar Carter pai!  
- Amy... – Cold a afastava e a encarava nos olhos.  
- É como... – As lagrimas escorriam pela face dela agora. – É como se fosse minha missão e... E eu não posso vacilar, porque se eu me desconcentrar um segundo é capaz que eu perca o controle sobre mim e o mate!  
- Minha pequena... – O loiro voltava a abraçar a filha. – Tão pequena e com um peso tão grande... Eu lamento tanto por você passar por isso Amy... Mas eu juro que daremos um jeito, eu prometo filha...

O choro da caçula Malfoy invadira o quarto, e não se sabe quanto tempo ela e o pai ficaram ali abraçados enquanto ela chorava e demonstrava um pouco de sua fraqueza.

Nos jardins da Mansão Malfoy, uma garota estava sentada em um dos balanços colocados nos jardins. Os cabelos loiros balançando lentamente quando o vento os tocavam, a pele muito alva e os lábios avermelhados davam um belo contraste com os olhos muito azuis. Amy olhava o nada enquanto balançava-se. Ela cerrara os olhos lentamente recordando-se:

**Flash Back:**

- Acha mesmo capaz de me vencer com esses ataques patéticos La Blanck? Esperava mais de você... – Medon partia a lança da garota com a outra mão.

Ele começara a apertar o pescoço da garota fortemente e ela podia sentir a vida ir se esvaindo de seu corpo a cada segundo, era como se Medon lhe sugasse as energias e o espírito.

- Mais uma vez eu serei a causa de sua morte... – Ela murmurara próximo ao ouvido da garota.

**Final do Flash Back.**

Os olhos azuis abriram-se fortemente, e ela deparara-se com a imagem de um rapaz alto, moreno com os olhos verdes vidrados em si. Ambos trocaram olhares por um tempo indeterminado até ela levantar-se do balanço e passar por ele.

- Eu estou morto Amy. – Carter murmurara de costas para a garota.  
- Não é o único Trent... – Ela respondera também de costas e voltando a seguir caminho para dentro da mansão.

Carter sorrira com o canto dos lábios e virara a cabeça para ver a loira adentrar a mansão, suspirou cansado levando a mão até ao seu curativo no peito.

- Estou morto e morrendo... Isso sim eu posso chamar de Paradoxo... – Carter murmurara para si.

Amy adentrara sorrateiramente a mansão, enquanto parecia ter uma guerra na sala de pais versus filhos, a garota apenas apanhara Sr.Butocas que estava na beirada da escada e subira sem fazer nenhum barulho, adentrando o quarto e fechando a porta. Enquanto isso na sala:

- NÃO ACREDITO QUE QUEREM QUE VOLTEMOS PARA HOGWARTS! – O berro de Draco ecoara por toda mansão.  
- Draco... – Maya o reprimia sentada em uma poltrona.  
- Sabe, não é por nada não, mas... Não acham arriscado a gente voltar pra lá? Vocês mesmos viram que nossos poderes andam hã... Fora do controle! – Blake se metia na conversa.  
- Acontece que vocês precisam se formar! Não vejo perigo algum em voltarem a Hogwarts! Certamente lá estarão em ambiente calmo e seus poderes irão se adaptar! Tonks pode ajudar nessa parte... – Miguel cruzava os braços ao lado de Sophie.  
- A situação mudou, vocês estão em segurança agora! – James sorria confiante para Harry que retribuía o sorriso.  
- SEGURANÇA? EU ONTEM CONGELEI A BANHEIRA NA QUAL TOMAVA BANHO! EU NÃO TENHO CONTROLE SOBRE MEUS PODERES! – Draco berrara novamente.  
- As veelas nos avisaram que teríamos de ter cuidado com nossos poderes Draco... – Suzan tentava acalmar o namorado. – Mas devemos manter a serenidade ou...  
- SERENIDADE? NÃO SEI QUANTO A VOCÊ SUZAN, MAS EU QUERO SABER O QUE ACONTECEU COMIGO! DA ONDE VIERAM ESSES PODERES? QUEM ESCOLHEU QUEM? QUEM ESTAVA LUTANDO NO MEU LUGAR? PORQUE EU NÃO ERA!  
- JÁ BASTA DRACO! - Cold berrara fazendo o filho se calar e todos se virarem para ele.  
- Cold... – Johnny murmurara abraçando Lana por trás.  
- Você, Carter, Amy, Blake, Harry, Suzan e Megan retornaram daqui a dois dias para Hogwarts querendo ou não. – Os olhos castanhos de Cold deram um brilho ameaçador fazendo todos se encolherem. – Os outros já estão em Hogwarts, então apenas falta vocês! Assunto encerrado.

Draco lançara um olhar mortífero para o pai, em seguida subindo as escadas enfurecido, Suzan fizera sinal de que iria falar com ele, mas logo fora impedida por Blake, que fazia sinal negativo com a cabeça e por Carter que entrara na sala e fizera sinal para que Blake e ele fossem até Draco.

- Peguei muito pesado? – Cold perguntava.  
- Digamos que eu quase pedi para você não me deixar de castigo! – James falava com um leve sorriso nos lábios.  
- Eu nunca te vi assim Listras... – Johnny analisava o amigo.  
- Draco anda me tirando do sério... – Cold passava a mão impaciente pela face. – Vou falar com ele, se não é capaz dele perder a cabeça e transformar minha casa num palácio do Abominável Homem das Neves.

Maya lançou um olhar aprovador para o marido que logo subira as escadas atrás do filho, em seguida ela deu uma olhada ao seu redor. James e Mel conversavam com Harry, enquanto Sophie e Lana falavam algo sobre a nova moda, Johnny, Miguel e Megan conversavam sobre quadribol e num canto mais afastado Suzan estava sentada. Maya levantou-se com dificuldade e sentou ao lado da garota que a olhou sem entender.

- Os homens da família Malfoy são grandes idiotas determinados, quando colocam algo na cabeça não conseguem tirar... Acredite Su eu passei por isso com Cold, e passo até hoje...  
- Draco me evita o dia todo Tia Maya e eu... Eu não sei o que eu fiz...  
- Acredite querida, você não fez nada, é o que eu lhe disse! Malfoy's são idiotas! – Maya piscara marota. – Tomara que estes dois aqui sejam menos idiotas!

Suzan gargalhara acariciando a barriga de Maya que a olhava ternamente, podia-se ver a tristeza nos olhinhos castanhos da ruivinha Zabine.

No andar de cima...

- Draco abra a porta... – Cold pedia com educação frente a porta do quarto do filho.  
- Tô ocupado! – Draco respondia mal criado.  
- Cara abre logo a porta pro seu pai! – Blake girava os olhos sentado na cama do loiro.  
- Eu não quero saber se está ocupado ou não, estou mandando abrir a porta! – Cold aumentava um pouco o tom de voz.  
- Eu já disse que não vou abrir! – Draco respondia.  
- Quanta infantilidade... – Era a vez de Carter girar os olhos.  
- DRACO THOMAS MALFOY OU VOCÊ ABRE ESSA PORTA OU EU A COLOCO A BAIXO!

Draco arregalou os olhos para os dois amigos que davam os ombros como se dissessem "Eu avisei para abrir", o loiro suspirou cansado e abriu a porta vendo o pai com a varinha empunhada preste a derrubar a porta, o loiro o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida que fora ignorada pelo pai que logo invadiu o quarto e mandou o filho fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Está na hora de todos termos uma conversinha! – Ele olhava para Blake, Carter e Draco que logo sentava-se na cama. – Vamos por partes... Carter quer ser o primeiro a dizer algo?  
- Eu? – Carter franzia o cenho. – Bem...  
- Eu ando escutando você gemendo a madrugada inteira, dizendo que não queria mata-lo, dizendo que é poder demais... – Cold falava sério.  
- Anda indo ao quarto do Carter de noite? – Blake arqueava ambas sobrancelhas.  
- Não só de Carter, mas como de Amy e Draco... – Cold cortava o rapaz – Agora vamos, responda Carter... O que há?  
- Depois... Depois da batalha eu sinto minhas mãos sujas de sangue Sr.Malfoy... – Carter baixava os olhos. - Eu matei sem sentimento algum um outro ser, e o pior é que eu não consigo me arrepender disso...  
- Você se lembra de tudo o que ocorreu Carter? – Cold perguntara amargurado.  
- A única coisa que lembro é de ter decapitado Akuma, depois não me recordo de nada... – Os olhos verdes de Carter espreitaram-se fitando os castanhos do loiro. – Eu sinto que posso matar qualquer pessoa se perder a cabeça.  
- Como assim se perder a cabeça? – Fora a vez de Blake perguntar.  
- Sinto que qualquer descontrole emocional meu pode causar uma morte, eu não sou mais o mesmo Blake.  
- Nenhum de nós é Carter! – Draco esfregava a face com ambas mãos.  
- Muitas coisas aconteceram em um curto tempo, creio ser normal a rebeldia e o péssimo mal humor... – Cold começara. – Entretanto, creio também não ser justo com seus entes queridos certos tipos de comportamentos... – O loiro fitava o filho severo.  
- Não consigo fingir que nada aconteceu! – Draco levantava-se bruscamente. – Blake, Carter e eu sentimos as mesmas emoções! E... É como se vocês simplesmente não se importassem!  
- Draco... – Cold grunhia fazendo o filho baixar a voz.  
- Eu não lembro de nada desde que entramos naquela gruta pai!  
- Há coisas que talvez nunca saibamos filho, não é melhor assim?  
- Não era eu lutando! – Draco aumentava novamente o tom de voz.  
- Há coisas que é melhor não serem explicadas Draco.  
- Discordo Sr. Malfoy. – Carter falava sério. – Isso não envolve mais apenas a comunidade bruxa, envolve minha vida, de Draco e dos outros! Alguns podem se conformar em esquecer o que houve, mas eu acharia muita hipocrisia de minha parte fingir que nada aconteceu principalmente no estado no qual nos encontramos!  
- Eu sempre soube que vocês não esqueceriam facilmente... – Cold suspirava fundo. –  
O que eu peço no momento é paciência, se começarem a procurar as respostas sem estarem calmos jamais às encontraram! Além do mais vocês se querem sabem fazer a pergunta certa para encontrar a resposta certa! Fiquem estes últimos dois meses em Hogwarts, formem-se e de lá eu não posso mais controlar a vida de nenhum de vocês, estarão prontos para fazer o que bem entenderem!  
- Promete? – Draco perguntava sério.  
- Tem a minha palavra. – Cold respondera no mesmo tom.  
- Agora damos um abraço em família? – Blake alargava o sorriso fazendo todos girarem os olhos.

Os quatro desciam as escadas da mansão Malfoy tranqüilamente, quando viram um certo movimento de correria, todos estavam em pânico o que fez Cold franzir o cenho e ver sua mulher gritando do sofá, assim que a ruiva notara o marido descendo as escadas, tratara de gritar.

- A BOLSA ESTOUROU COLD!!!  
- AI MEU DEUS! ALGUÉM ME AJUDA A RESPIRAR! – Cold sentava-se no meio da escada segurando o coração. – CHAMEM O MÉDICO! A AMBULÂNCIA! A POLÍCIA! OS BOMBEIROS! QUALQUER PESSOA, MAS CHAMEM ALGUÉM!!!  
- AÍ MEU DEUS ELES VÃO NASCER! – Berrara James.  
- OS MALFOYS ESTÃO DOMINANDO O MUNDO! – Johnny gritara orgulhoso.  
- MAYA VOCÊ 'TÁ BEM? – Sophie se colocava ao lado da ruiva.  
- PRECISAMOS LEVÁ-LA AO HOSPITAL! – Miguel falava.  
- MAS TEMOS QUE ANDAR RÁPIDO! – Harry.  
- O QUE TÁ PEGANDO AQUI EM BAIXO? – Amy.  
- MÃE? – Draco.  
- ÊPA! QUERO VER CRIANÇAS NASCENDO NÃO!!! – Blake.  
- NÃO SEJA IDIOTA BLAKE! – Suzan.  
- TIA VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO A RESPIRAÇÃO CACHORRINHO? – Megan.  
- SILÊNCIO!!!! – Melanie berrara fazendo todos se calarem. – Por Merlim, quanto desespero!  
- Querida... É que... – James tentava sendo interrompido pela mão da esposa.  
- Temos que levar Maya ao hospital imediatamente ou vocês querem que os bebês nasçam aqui? Vamos nos separar! – A loira franzia o cenho. – James, Johnny e Miguel carreguem Maya até o carro! Draco e Carter façam Cold voltar a si! Amy acompanhe sua mãe no carro! Suzan, Harry e Megan sigam para o Ministério e avisem os avós! Sophie, Blake e Lana apartem para o St.Mungus e mandem irem preparando a sala de parto! Ufa! O que estão esperando! ANDEM LOGO!

A movimentação não poderia ser maior, Melanie fiscalizava tudo com os olhar azul sobre todos, não tardou até todos estarem no St.Mungus sorridentes.

- Eles não são uma gracinha? – Maya perguntara com um leve sorriso.  
- Quando eu nasci eu era mais bonito! – Draco fazia uma careta.  
- São a cara do papai... – Amy brincava com os dedinhos de um dos bebês.  
- Já escolheram os nomes? – Carter perguntara escorado na porta.  
- Zack e Jack... – Cold falara sorridente. – Minha genética é perfeita mesmo! Todos loiros de olhos claros!  
- Poupe-me Cold! Acabei de sair de trabalho de parto! – Maya fazia uma careta fazendo todos gargalharem.

Aquele pequeno momento naquele quarto de hospital onde dois bebezinhos dormiam no colo da mãe, fizeram com que todos sentissem que a paz estava voltando a reinar, era como se um pedacinho do céu estivesse ali presente e reinando. E com a paz voltando a reinar, alunos devem voltar a sua escola, e lá estavam eles os sete frente aos imensos portões do Castelo ed Hogwarts.

- Não lembro disso ser tão grande... – Blake comentava risonho.  
- Finalmente chegaram! – Hagrid aparecera no portão o abrindo com as chaves. – Vocês... Estão... – O meio gigante começava a chorar.  
- Estamos bem Hagrid, não precisa chorar! – Harry aproximava-se risonho.  
- EU SENTI TANTA FALTA DE VOCÊS!!! – Hagrid abraçava todos com seus abraços quebra ossos.  
- Tudo bem, estamos bem! Pode nos soltar! – Megan sorria amarela.  
- Vamos, estão esperando por vocês! Vamos entrar! – O meio gigante sorria abrindo passagem para os jovens.

Assim que eles atravessaram os jardins, puderam notar vários estudantes os olhando assustados, e logo avistaram uma garota trajada com as vestes a grifinória, com os cabelos loiros escuros lisos e os olhos verdes correndo no meio do jardim em direção a todos. A garota dera um imenso salto caindo em cima de Blake que fora ao chão junto da garota.

- BLAKE!!! – Ashlee gritara empolgada.  
- Ei ei ei, ow, ow! Cuidado com a louça ainda tô ferrado! – Ele ria debaixo dela.  
- Senti sua falta... – Ela falava colocando um fio de cabelo atrás da orelha.  
- Eu também Ash.. – Ele a olhava nos olhos a girando na grama ficando sobre ela e a beijando com fervor.  
- Ow! Dá para pararem com isso? – Harry franzia o cenho. – Estamos no meio dos jardins! Ashlee Potter não me mate de vergonha e...  
- Deixa eles dois Harry! – Megan dava um cutucão na costela do namorado. – Estavam com saudades!  
- Mas eles não precisam se agarrar aqui na frente de todo mundo! – O moreno emburrava.  
- Então é verdade que vocês voltaram! – Lily aparecia ao lado de Jay e atrás deles uma multidão se alastrava.  
- Senti sua falta cara! – Jay cumprimentava Harry com um belo aperto de mão.  
- Parece que meu irmão está ocupado no momento! – Dean ria-se ao ver Ash e Blake se agarrando no gramado.  
- Põe ocupado nisso... – Carter murmurara olhando o agarramento.  
- MANINHAA!!! – Cassy surgia no meio da multidão abraçando Megan fortemente.  
- Calma Cassy eu ainda ando sensível! – Megan reprimia uma careta.  
- Parece que ás coisas agora voltaram a ser como antes... – Suzan sorria abertamente enlaçando a mão de Draco.  
- As coisas nunca vão ser como antes Suzan... – Draco a olhava sério fazendo a garota soltar a mão do mesmo e ir a direção a Amy e Sr.Butocas que estavam sendo alvo de várias perguntas.  
- Você pegou pesado Draco... – Carter comentava.  
- Do que está falando? – O loiro franzia o cenho.  
- Nada... Nada... – Carter girava os olhos. – Vamos entrar para o castelo, essa multidão anda me irritando...  
- Hey! Estão fugindo? – Megan se colocava atrás dos dois.  
- Tentando... – Draco sorria fracamente.  
- Ótimo! Leve-nos com vocês! – Harry piscava maroto.

Carter e Draco apenas deram os ombros e seguiram em direção do castelo, assim que entraram notaram todos os professores os encarando com sorrisos imensos.

- Nem acredito que voltamos a Hogwarts! – Harry estralava o pescoço.  
- Mas o que é... – Megan parara de andar e fitava o alto duma parede perplexa fazendo Draco, Harry e Carter pararem de andar subitamente para encarar também.  
- COMO ASSIM NOSSOS PONTOS ESTÃO ZERADOS? – Harry berrara inconformado.  
- ZERADOS? VEJA DIREITO POTTER! ESTÃO NEGATIVOS! QUE PORRA É ESSA? A SONSERINA NUNCA ESTEVE NEGATIVA? – Draco berrara.  
- CARALHO COMO ISSO FOI ACONTECER? – Carter se desesperava.  
- Creio que pelos palavrões alheios, deveriam perder mais pontos... – A professora Kian falava risonha.  
- Ficou louca mulherr?? – Blake surgia atrás da mesma de mãos dadas com Ashlee.  
- Na verdade... – Katty sorria levemente. – Todos perderam pontos menos a Cornival que foi a única casa a não quebrar todas as regras de Hogwarts.  
- Mas quebramos as regras por motivos sérios! – Amy aparecia revoltada.  
- Sei que foi com a melhor das intenções... – Sam tocava o ombro da loira.  
- Mas regras são regras... – Tonks surgia no alto da escada. – Espero que tenham voltado com muita vontade de estudar, afinal possuem muitos deveres acumulados! Agora vão para o almoço e se preparem para as aulas!  
- Eu posso voltar para a guerra? – Blake muxoxava. – Prefiro treinamento Veela do que deveres, provas, escola... EU TÔ NO INFERNO!!!  
- Menos drama Blake! – Ash girava os olhos fazendo todos gargalharem.

Os dias se passavam rapidamente em Hogwarts, Draco sempre estava na biblioteca estudando ou pesquisando sobre o que lhe acontecera sempre junto de Carter, ambos só largavam a biblioteca para jogar quadribol e freqüentar as aulas. Blake parecia fazer de tudo para conciliar seu tempo entre, estudar, jogar quadribol, pesquisar na biblioteca com Carter e Draco e namorar Ashlee que parecia que estava numa carência interminável. Harry e Megan sempre estavam juntos estudando e namorando, todos já até haviam se acostumado ao ver Harry com a baixinha ruiva andando de um lado para o outro. Suzan parecia passar mais tempo estudando sozinha nos jardins, mas muita das vezes estava na companhia de Dean, seu irmão mais novo, Lily e Jay, ou então estava estudando na biblioteca junto de Amy e Ashlee.

- Finalmente acabamos! – Ashlee espreguiçava olhando para Suzan e Amy.  
- Pelo menos não incendiei o pergaminho dessa vez! – Suzan sorria fracamente.  
- Seus poderes andam mais sem controle do que nunca, por que não fala o que está havendo?- Amy perguntara séria.  
- Eu acho que tem haver com um certo loiro...- Ash apontava com a pena para Draco que adentrava junto de Blake na biblioteca. – Você e Draco terminaram?  
- Não, mas... – Suzan engolia em seco. – De certa forma não estamos mais juntos...  
- Não entendi. – Amy piscara séria.  
- Não ficamos juntos desde que retornamos da batalha, Draco me evita, não me toca, não ficamos juntos... Somos um casal que não é mais um casal entende? – Os olhos castanhos da ruiva enchiam-se de lágrimas.  
- É melhor sairmos daqui então... – Amy juntava os livros. – Não vai querer que ele te veja nesse estado vai?  
- Você tem razão! – Suzan forçava um sorriso juntando as coisas e levantando-se também.  
- Vão na frente, vou dizer "oi" pro Blake! – Ashlee piscava marota indo em direção a mesa dos rapazes.

Amy e Suzan já estavam saindo pela porta da biblioteca quando se escutara um baque de dois corpos indo ao chão. Carter e Amy haviam se esbarrado fortemente fazendo com que a mochila do sonserino fosse ao chão e as coisas da grifinória se espalhassem. Ambos trocaram olhares sérios e sem falar nada ambos cataram suas coisas e levantaram-se.

- É bom saber que ainda usa meu colar... – Carter murmurara de costas de uma forma que só Amy escutasse, em seguida foi a direção da mesa dos rapazes e lá se sentou.

Amy ficou atônita levando uma mão até o colar e o segurando firme, Suzan a encarou sem entender e logo Ashlee se juntara ao grupo. As três andavam juntas pelos corredores em silêncio até Suzan dizer que precisava mandar uma carta aos pais e mudara o caminho indo direto ao corujal. Ashlee e Amy continuaram o longo caminho até chegarem na torre da grifinória e subirem para o dormitório.

- Amy... Precisamos conversar... – Ashlee jogava suas coisas sobre a cama e Amy já estava deitada em sua cama com Sr.Butocas sobre sua barriga.  
- Fala... – A garota respondia indiferente.  
- Você e Carter não conversam mais... – Ashlee sentava na beirada da cama da menina.  
- As coisas mudaram Ashlee...  
- Verdade, mudaram porque vocês quiseram! – Ash falava nervosa. – Olhe para você! Está fechada, não se abre mais com ninguém! É que nem Suzan! Eu sei que o que vocês passaram foi sério, mas...  
- Ashlee você não sabe de nada.  
- CARTER SALVOU SUA VIDA!  
- As coisas não são bem assim Ashlee... – Amy parecia se controlar levantando-se da cama fazendo Butocas rolar para o lado.  
- Eu sinto sua raiva Amy, mas eu não sei do que sente raiva... – Ashlee a fitava séria.  
- Eu já disse, as coisas mudaram.  
- QUER PARAR DE REPETIR ISSO? EU SEI QUE VOCÊ, DRACO, BLAKE, SUZAN, HARRY E MEGAN PASSARAM POR POUCAS E BOAS OK? EU QUERIA ESTAR AO LADO DE VOCÊS, MAS NÃO PUDE! O QUE EU TENHO VISTO É QUE APENAS HARRY E MEGAN ESTÃO DISPOSTOS A RETOMAREM UMA VIDA!  
- EU NÃO PRECISO DE SEUS CONSELHOS ASHLEE!!! – Amy berrara fazendo um jato sair de seu corpo e quase acertar Ashlee que ficara horrorizada.  
- Seus poderes...  
- Me desculpe... – Amy baixara os olhos. – Eu... É como Draco diz, somos perigosos, somos armas vivas... Eu não sei se consigo controlar todo esse poder Ash... – A loira desabara na cama colocando a cabeça dentre as mãos.  
- Por isso tem evitado Carter? – Ashlee aproximava-se sentando-se ao lado de Amy.  
- Sinto que posso matar alguém apenas de tocar a pessoa e tem horas que... Que eu sinto uma raiva tão grande de Carter que... Que eu sinto vontade de mata-lo.  
- Amy...  
- Megan e Harry estão juntos, conseguem controlar seus poderes porque estão felizes juntos! Eles resolveram ignorar a presença dos poderes que possuem, mas eu não posso fazer isso, e entendo que Draco, Blake e Carter também não queiram evitar. Suzan parece querer esquecer, mas com Draco tão ausente assim creio que ela não vai conseguir, a verdade Ashlee é que Megan e Harry foram os que saíram menos machucados nessa batalha.  
- Você sabe que eu estou ao seu lado, não sabe? – Ashlee dava a mão para Amy. – E estarei sempre se você permitir! Somos primas e amigas e eu jamais me perdoaria se você não confiasse mais em mim...  
- Eu confio em você Ash... Mas faz dois meses que acabou a batalha e faz dois meses que eu não confio em mim mesma...

Ashlee deitara a cabeça da prima em seu colo e logo sentiu suas pernas molharem com as lágrimas de Amy, ela podia notar os objetos flutuando pelo quarto a cada lágrima derramada pela sua prima.

Dean estava sentado na escadaria do corujal junto de Lily quando Suzan passara por ambos avisando que mandaria uma carta. A face de choro da ruiva era evidente o que fez os dois quintanistas levantarem-se receosos e trocarem olhares severos.

- Estou preocupada com ela Dean... – Lily comentara. – Suzan não está bem, ou melhor... Ela e Draco não estão bem.  
- Os sete mudaram muito após essa guerra... – Dean olhava os olhos azuis da garota. – Meu pai disse que isso poderia acontecer.  
- Seu irmão não mudou muito... – Lily sorria fracamente. – Ele anda normal com a Ash, ela está até satisfeita dizendo que nunca recebera tanta atenção.  
- Blake mudou bastante... – Dean sorria. – Ás vezes ele nem parece ele próprio, eu vejo que ele anda se desdobrando em tudo, em controlar os poderes, em ficar com a Ash, em ajudar Draco e Carter a achar pistas, em estudar e em jogar quadribol...  
- Quem diria que ele iria amadurecer assim um dia... – Lily sorria.  
- Blake sempre foi maduro Lil, mas nunca quis demonstrar, a verdade é que agora ele precisa ser mais maduro e forte do que nunca, os amigos dele dependem disso.

Dean olhou pela última vez para a torre do corujal, Lily apenas tocou o ombro do mesmo e o puxou para saírem dali, ela sabia que Suzan deveria estar querendo ficar sozinha no momento.

A noite estava gelada quando Draco corria em direção ao corujal, havia prometido a seu pai mandar uma carta toda semana contado dos acontecimentos e se já havia descoberto algo. Assim que adentrara o corujal notou uma bela garota de cabelos ruivos de costas para si, caminhou lentamente até ela e retirou sua capa botando sobre os ombros da mesma.

- Está frio para ficar sem capa, vai adoecer... – Ele murmurara encostando na parede ao lado dela.

Por Merlim, como Suzan estava linda! Fazia tempo que ele não reparava na garota, os lábios dela estavam mais avermelhados do que nunca assim como suas bochechas haviam ganhado um tom róseo e os cabelos mais alaranjados. Ela retirara a capa do loiro e a entregara ao mesmo.

- Como se você se importasse... – Ela falara cortante o encarando nos olhos.  
- Hum? – Draco arqueava uma sobrancelha. – Do que você está falando?  
- De tudo Draco! – A garota suspirava fundo e se afastava dele. – Faz dois meses que não conversamos, não nos tocamos, não ficamos juntos! Dois meses! – Ela esbravejava. – Você anda distante.

- Suzan... – O loiro passava a mão pelo cabelo. – Todos se conformaram com o que aconteceu! – Ele suspirava fundo. – Mas eu quero saber o que houve comigo!  
- Não é melhor deixar isso de lado? Draco já fazem dois meses! – A garota pedia chorosa.  
- Carter também não deixou de lado! – Draco franzia o cenho afastando-se.  
- Carter não é meu namorado! Se é que eu ainda tenho um!  
- Do que você está falando? Lógico que eu sou seu namorado!  
- Draco o que eu não entendo é... POR QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO CONOSCO?  
- VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE QUE SOMOS UM PERIGO? SOMOS UMA ARMA SUZAN! E PELA NOSSA SEGURANÇA EU...  
- NÃO É DISSO QUE ESTOU FALANDO! ESTOU FALANDO DE NÓS!  
- O que tem nós? – O loiro se assustava ao ver ás lágrimas escorrerem pela face da garota.  
- Você anda tão obcecado com o que aconteceu que não vê o que está acontecendo! Draco eu... Eu quero terminar!

Aquele fora um baque inesperado para o Sonserino, Draco encarava Suzan com uma expressão perplexa na face como se não acreditasse no que ela estava falando. Suzan estava séria e determinada, a face banhada pelas lágrimas e pela expressão de mágoa só fizeram Draco perceber o quanto ele devia estar a fazendo mal. Ele olhou para os lados e notou algumas tochas do corujal se acenderem, Suzan estava perdendo o controle de seus poderes.

- Faça o que achar melhor. – Draco murmurara friamente.

Os olhos castanhos de Suzan esbugalharam, ela dera uma última olhada no loiro e saíra correndo do corujal fazendo menção em dar um esbarrão no ombro do mesmo. Draco nunca fora tão frio e cafajeste quanto naquele exato momento.

O loiro baixou os olhos deixando uma lágrima escorrer, em seguida abriu a mão e uma pequena estátua de Suzan surgira, a estatua chorava. Ele fechara a mão bruscamente quebrando a estatua de gelo em mil pedaços e em seguida dera um belo soco na parede de pedra fazendo todas as corujas se agitarem, o soco fizera com que as paredes se congelassem e Draco sentasse no chão sujo amargurado.

O boato do término de namoro de Suzan e Draco logo invadira toda Hogwarts, muitos encaravam os dois com pena, mas o que era mais estranho é nenhum deles mostrar reação nenhuma em relação ao fim daquilo tudo. Ashlee e Amy evitavam ao máximo tocar no assunto para não deixar a ruiva mais triste, mas Suzan parecia querer se reerguer a cada dia que se passava. E Hogwarts já havia voltado ao normal, a mesma vida de sempre, as mesmas pessoas de sempre, as mesmas aulas, o mesmo tudo.

- E então? Vai me falar por que me trouxe aqui, ás... Cinco horas da manhã?

Ashlee perguntava a Blake quando ambos chegaram aos telhados do castelo, Blake tinha uma expressão séria e distante na face que fazia a grifinória se arrepiar.

- Olha... – Ela suspirava fundo. – Se quer terminar comigo, termina logo, eu não vou brigar e nem nada e...  
- Ashlee... – Blake a cortara olhando as estrelas no céu. – Após a formatura de amanhã, quando eu sair de Hogwarts, vou viajar com Draco e Carter por uns tempos.  
- Para onde vão? – Ashlee perguntara seca.  
- Encontrar respostas.  
- Carter e Draco podem encontrar as respostas sozinhos! – Ash emburrava.  
- Não, eles não podem! – Blake a encarava nos olhos. – Ash, eu, Draco e Carter somos uma equipe! Sempre estamos juntos desde sempre, eu não vou os deixar na mão!  
- E vai me deixar na mão?  
- Você é minha namorada, minha melhor amiga! Ashlee se me perguntassem hoje com quem eu quero passar o resto da eternidade eu não hesitaria de responder você! Acontece que a situação é critica, eles precisam de mim! Você sempre foi auto-suficiente, nunca precisou de ninguém e...  
- Eu sempre tive você ao meu lado! – Ashlee falara nervosa. – Por isso nunca precisei de ninguém! Sempre estávamos juntos desde pequenos se lembra? Mas... Se eles precisam vai com eles!  
- Você vai me esperar? – Blake segurava firmemente o pulso da garota.  
- Não posso te responder algo que não sei... – Os olhos dela baixavam-se.  
- Eu sabia que iria responder isso... – Ele sorria fracamente a abraçando e beijando sua testa. – Eu te amo Ashlee Potter, mas tenho que terminar com você...

Ashlee se afastara de Blake e o encarara nos olhos, os olhos do Sonserino tinham algumas lágrimas nas quais ele segurava, a garota aproximou-se o beijou com todo amor que tinha, em seguida se afastou e lhe acertou um belo soco na face que fez o rapaz cambalear e a olhar com um sorriso maroto que fora correspondido.

- Boa viagem... – Ela murmurara. – Amanhã eu só quero ver como será na formatura, ouvi dizer que vocês tem uma aposta...  
- Acredite você irá se divertir! – Blake sorria a vendo se afastar. – Ashlee!  
- O que?  
- Você não disse que me amava!  
- Eu não preciso dizer... – Ela sorria e voltava a andar.  
- Ashlee!!  
- Que é?  
- Vai me esperar?

Ela apenas sorriu e mostrou o dedo do meio para Blake e voltou a sair correndo dali, Blake gargalhou e voltou a olhar o céu, o dia estava amanhecendo e ele estava lá com as mãos no bolso. Logo iria se formar e sairia de Hogwarts, iria buscar respostas com seus melhores amigos.

Tonks estava acomodada em sua mesa quando a porta de sua sala se abrira e Cold adentrara junto com Maya e os gêmeos no colo, a diretora mudou os tons do cabelo para um azul bebê e aproximou-se do casal risonha acariciando os lindos bebezinhos. Maya logo tratou de levar as crianças frente aos quadros de Minerva e Dumbledore que sorriam para as crianças.

- Queria me ver antes da formatura dos rapazes? – Cold perguntava já se sentando frente a mesa da diretora.  
- Sim, alguns assuntos a se tratarem... – Tonks sentava-se frente a ele. – Parece que seu filho, junto de Blake e Carter andam querendo sair daqui de Hogwarts após a formatura e viajar em busca de respostas...

Maya aninhou os bebes e os colocou no carrinho e logo sentou-se ao lado do marido para prestar atenção na conversa.

- Sim é verdade, eu soube da decisão de ambos quando me escreveram na semana passada... – Cold respondera naturalmente.

- Você deve concordar comigo Cold que existem mistérios que não devem ser revelados, por que os alimenta a revelá-los?

- Porque se eles não os revelarem não terão paz de espírito Tonks. Você conhece meu filho sabe o quanto é determinado! E Carter, bem... O coitado passou por muita coisa merece saber o que há por trás de todo esse mistério que voa sobre sua cabeça! E todos sabemos que aonde Carter e Draco vão, logicamente Blake também irá! E virse versa.  
- Entendo... Então dê isto a eles... – Tonks retirara um livro da escrivaninha. – Talvez seja útil para eles desvendarem tais mistérios.  
- Fico agradecido! – Cold sorria maroto.  
- Bem a segunda a coisa a tratarmos é... – A diretora apontava para a porta da sala que abria-se e uma loira adentrava.  
- Amy? – Maya franzia o cenho. – Algum problema?  
- Acho melhor vocês conversarem a sós, depois apenas me comuniquem a decisão, com licença...

Tonks se retirara da sala deixando a loira com os pais, Cold endireitou-se na cadeira para escutar melhor o que a filha tinha a dizer, enquanto Maya parecia mais preocupada do que nunca.

- Tenho um comunicado a fazer a vocês dois... – Amy aproximava-se decidida.  
- Ora! Faça-o então! – Maya cruzava os braços.  
- Escrevi semana passada a Rainha Akari, eu não tenho me sentido bem em Hogwarts, meus poderes tem crescido rapidamente e temo ferir alguém sem querer, esta semana eu explodi quatro árvores na floresta proibida durante uma aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, com isso tudo eu decidi que não irei terminar Hogwarts.  
- COMO É QUE É? – Maya berrara fazendo os gêmeos começarem a chorar.  
- O que pretende fazer então? – Cold perguntara sério.  
- Quero ir para a Floresta das Veelas, por um período de tempo indeterminado.  
- Negativo! – Maya falava nervosa tentando acalmar os bebês.  
- Por que de todos os lugares do mundo optou por lá? – Cold perguntava calmo.  
- Foi o único lugar que me deu paz de espírito, creio que se eu for lá conseguirei aprender a controlar melhor meus poderes e conseguirei consertar minha Lança... – Amy fazia um sinal com as mãos fazendo a lança surgir quebrada.  
- Akari autorizou sua estadia? – O loiro tornava a perguntar.  
- Disse que será uma honra me ter como convidada.  
- Cold não está pensando em... – Maya se metia.  
- Eu aprendi que o melhor lugar para nós é aquele que nos sentimos bem, no momento nossa casa não seria o melhor lugar para Amy, parece que ela tem que se controlar a cada segundo para não ferir ninguém, se ela pensa que a Floresta das Veelas será perfeito para ela relaxar, não vejo porque não.  
- Mas enquanto Hogwarts? Ela tem que se formar! – Maya entrava em pânico.  
- Akari será uma excelente professora... – Cold sorria. – Creio que Tonks concordará comigo sobre Amy se formar com as Veelas da Floresta.

A porta da sala novamente se abrira e Tonks adentrava sorridente.

- Não vejo problema algum se é melhor para a garota!  
- Que coisa feia Tonton! Ouvindo atrás da porta! – Cold sorria galante. – Bem parece que já está tudo decidido! Quando deseja partir para a Floresta querida?  
- Após a formatura dos meninos... – Amy respondera com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

Maya apenas aproximou-se da filha e lhe abraçou fortemente, um abraço que fora retribuído da mesma forma.

- Posso ir te visitar lá?  
- Sabe que sim mamãe! E leve os gêmeos! Eu prometo voltar logo para casa!  
- Hey! Eu estou começando a ficar com ciúmes dessa relação de vocês! – Cold emburrava logo sendo abraçado pelas duas mulheres.

Tonks apenas assistia tudo com um sorriso imenso, finalmente as coisas pareciam que iriam se acertar de vez.

No campo de quadribol todos estavam se acomodando, pais, alunos e professores, todos prestes a dar os parabens aos formandos daquele ano. Um pequeno palco fora colocado no centro do campo e umas cadeiras ontem os alunos do sétimo ano deveriam sentar-se frente ao palco. Logo todos estavam lá sentados e organizados.

- Minha garotinha já está saindo de Hogwarts! Eu não acredito! – Johnny falava emocionado dando uma bela fungada.  
- Ai Johnny! Para com isso está todo mundo olhando! – Lana girava os olhos.  
- Você está mandando meu bebê para Paris! Como queria que eu ficasse Lana?  
- Ela está indo realizar um sonho John! Daqui a dois anos ela volta, que drama! – A oriental girava mais ainda os olhos.  
- Eu não acredito é que Blake está se formando! – Sophie gargalhava.  
- Acredite querida, não és a única! – Miguel se juntava a ela na gargalhada.  
- Harry se formando esse ano, passou tão rápido... – Mel suspirava.  
- Ano que vem é Ash e depois Lily, é Melzinha estamos ficando velhos! – James coçava a testa.  
- Velhos? Não fala essa palavra perto de mim! – Cold aparecia ao lado deles junto de Maya.  
- Eu ainda tenho bebês sou uma jovem mãe! – Maya gargalhava.  
- Que seja! Essa formatura não começa não? – Johnny reclamava.

Logo o silêncio tomou conta do campo, todos os alunos do sétimo ano adentraram a quadra e sentaram-se frente ao palco que logo fora ocupado pelos professores e pela diretora.

- Eu não estou vendo o Blake... – Miguel franzia o cenho.  
- Nem eu estou vendo Harry, nem o Jay e muito menos o Carter... – James fazia o mesmo.  
- E Draco! – Cold sorria maroto. – Parece que a formatura vai ser animada!  
- Do que vocês estão falando? – Sophie perguntava.  
- Nada Cenourinha, nada não! – Miguel sorria amarelo. – Espero que não aprontem tanto! – Ele murmurava para James que gargalhava.

Dentro do vestiário masculino podia-se cinco garotos, ambos com sorrisos marotos na face.

- Nossa aposta chegou ao fim Draco... – Harry falava risonho.

- Perfeito final de ano... – Draco segurava uma bela taça na mão.

- Isso não vai ser muito agradável... – Carter estralava as mãos.

- Quem disse que tudo deve ser agradável? – Blake sorria.  
- Vocês acham que algum deles pensa no que pode acontecer na entrega dessa taça? – Jay perguntara com as bochechas coradas.  
- Para seu bem acho que não, mas não se preocupe, qualquer coisa falo para minha irmã que te forçamos!  
- Lily vai me matar Harry! – Jay suspirava fundo.  
- Aposta é aposta Longobotton! Agora para de corpo mole e vamos logo entregara taça! – Draco revirava os olhos.

- Como diretora de Hogwarts, este ano eu quero parabenizar a todos pelo excelente desempenho, cada um de vocês aprenderam e ensinaram a cada um de nós! Hogwarts sempre estará de braços abertos para vocês. Agora antes de entregar os diplomas, desejo entregar a Taça das Casas a casa campeã deste ano, a Cornival! Por favor Luke Ethan Mcquenzie Capitão do Time da Cornival, venha receber a Taça!

_What's the difference of never knowing at all?_

_Qual é a diferença de nunca saber de tudo?_

_When every step I take is always too small._

_Quando todo passo que eu pego é sempre tão pequeno_

_Maybe it's just something I can't admit but lately,_

_Talvez é somente alguma coisa que eu não possa admitir mais tarde._

_I feel like I don't give a shit_

_Eu me sinto, Eu não dei uma merda_

Luke recebera vários aplausos e ainda dera um selinho em Cassy que parecera ficar nas nuvens e Johnny se segurar para não saltar no meio do campo e socar aquele atrevido por beijar sua filha, em seguida Luke chegou ao palco, Tonks parecera procurar a taça com os olhos sem a encontrar lançando um olhar de dúvida para os professores.

Foi quando um jato de luz verde invadiu o céu, seguida de uma vermelha, todos olharam atentamente para de onde vinha as luzes: Os vestiários.

_Motivation such an aggravation,_

_Motivação semelhante uma circunstância agravante_

_Accusations don't know how to take them,_

_Acusações não saber como pegá-los_

_Inspiration's getting hard to fake it._

_Inspirações ficando difícil falsificá-lo_

_Concentration's never hard to break it._

_Concentração nunca é dificil quebrá-la_

_Situation never what you want it to be._

_Situação que você nunca quer viver_

A imagem de cinco rapazes nus carregando a imensa taça fizera com que muitas garotas dessem gritinhos. Nem mesmo Amy conseguira controlar a gostosa gargalhada, Carter seguia a frente junto de Draco, logo atrás Blake acenando para todos, e logo atrás Harry e Jay completamente corados.

- Eu disse que não seria agradável... – Carter murmurara.  
- Que isso! Até que 'tá divertido! – Blake sorria e acenava.

Ashlee que estava na platéia acenava de volta e tirava um monte de fotos, Suzan chorava de rir ao ver a cara de espantos dos professores. Tonks parecia que iria ter um enfarte de tanto rir, a diretora se quer conseguia se controlar.

_What's the point of never making mistakes?_

_Qual é o ponto de nunca cometer erros?_

_Self-indulgence such a hard habit to break._

_preguiça tal um hábito a quebrar._

_It's all just a waste of time in the end._

_É tudo só uma perca de tempo no fim._

_I don't care so why should I even pretend._

_Eu não me importo então por que eu deveria fingir._

_Motivation such an aggravation,_

_Motivação semelhante uma circunstância agravante_

_Accusations don't know how to take them,_

_Acusações não saber como pegá-los_

_Inspiration's getting hard to fake it._

_Inspirações ficando difícil falsificá-lo_

_Concentration's never hard to break it._

_Concentração nunca é dificil quebrá-la_

_Situation never what you wanted_

_Situação que você nunca quer viver_

- Luke querido!!! – Draco começava. – Nós, como perdemos tristemente esse ano a copa das casas...  
- Nem Grifinória e nem Sonserina venceram após sete longos anos... – Harry complementava.  
- Viemos aqui lhe trazer a Taça pessoalmente! – Carter alargava o sorriso.  
- Afinal a Cornival merece isso e muito mais! – Blake piscava maroto.  
- Então aqui está para você, a Taça das Casas! – Jay anunciava.

Muitos aplausus e Fiu-Fius começara a ser ouvidos. Luke apanhou a taça corado e risonho, logo tratando de se apressar e sentar-se.

Draco, Harry, Blake, Carter e Jay fizeram uma reverência pomposa, e logo foram cobertos por túnicas jogadas por Rachel e Samantha, os cinco logo trataram-se de sentar-se.

_Nothing's new, everything's the same._

_Nada é novo, tudo é o mesmo_

_Keeps on dragging me down, it's getting kind of lame._

_mantendo arrastando-me, é um tipo de lama_

_Falling further behind, there's nothing to explain._

_Caindo mais distante atrás, há nada a explicar_

_No matter what you say nothing's gonna change my mind._

_Não importa o que você diga nada vai mudar minha mente._

_Can't depend on doubt until the end._

_Não pode depender da dúvida até o fim._

_It seems like leaving friends has become_

_Parece como deixando os amigos que tem se tornado_

_This years trend and though I can't pretend._

_Estes anos tende e embora eu não fingir_

_Im framed to be this way_

_Eu estou empacotado a estar neste caminho_

_It's not the same but who's to blame._

_Não é o mesmo mas quem está a abominar_

_For all those stupid things I never said._

_por todas aquelas coisas estupidas que eu nunca disse._

- Bem após este incrível show dado pelos senhores, Malfoy, Zabine, Trent, Potter e Longobotton, creio que posso seguir com a entrega dos diplomas! – Tonks falara lançando um olhar para os rapazes que apenas acenavam e gargalhavam. – Cassy Belle Weasley da Cornival!

Cassy levantara-se lindamente, todos a aplaudiam como nunca, a garota estava mais pomposa e radiante. Megan gritava como louca da platéia.

- Annett Regina Adams, Sonserina.

Annett pela primeira vez era vista sem Kira, parecia mais outra garota, continuava com o ar imponente mas estava mais bondosa, recebeu o diploma e logo fora para a platéia encontrar os pais.

- Harry James Potter II, Grifinória!

Harry levantava-se ainda coberto pela túnica vermelha, ele apanhara o diploma e dera um sorrisinho de leve para Tonks, logo correra até Megan que estava na platéia e a beijara como nunca fazendo Johnny quase ter um ataque histérico.

- Matt Jason Thurmann, Grifinória!

Matt levantara-se rapidamente e logo apanhara o diploma e ficando ao lado de Michelle, Carter se surpreendeu por eles estarem juntos, mas logo sorriu lembrando do amor platônico da garota por si meses atrás, pelo menos ela parecia mais feliz.

- Jay Neville Longobotton, Grifinória!

Jay extremamente corado apanhou o diploma, Lily logo pulara de cavalinho nele e o beijara no pescoço falando que amara a entrada triunfal do namorado que ainda estava da cor dos cabelos de Suzan.

- Erick Bobby Kunis, Lufa-Lufa!

Erick apanhara o diploma e acenara para as professoras logo juntando-se aos pais. Tonks falara muitos nomes por horas corridas deixando no final apenas três Sonserinos sentados e risonhos.

_Motivation such an aggravation,_

_Motivação semelhante uma circunstância agravante_

_Accusations don't know how to take them,_

_Acusações não saber como pegá-los_

_Inspiration's getting hard to fake it._

_Inspirações ficando difícil falsificá-lo_

_Concentration's never hard to break it._

_Concentração nunca é dificil quebrá-la_

_Motivation such an aggravation,_

_Motivação semelhante uma circunstância agravante_

_Accusations don't know how to take them,_

_Acusações não saber como pegá-los_

_Inspiration's getting hard to fake it._

_Inspirações ficando difícil falsificá-lo_

_Concentration_

_Concentração_

_Situation never what you want it to be._

_Situação que você nunca quer viver_

- Carter Evan Trent, Sonserina!

Carter levantou-se e caminhou até Tonks a abraçando fortemente a erguendo do chão e apanhando o diploma e ficou ao lado do palco esperando os dois amigos.

- Draco Thomas Malfoy II, Sonserina!

Draco dera um salto da cadeira e correra até Tonks apanhando o diploma e a girando no alto causando gargalhadas, em seguida parara ao lado de Carter.

- E por último, Blake Steve Zabine, Sonserina!

Blake recebera uma imensa salva de palmas, ele despiu-se novamente, apanhou o diploma e ainda deu um beijão na bochecha de Tonks que teve que murmurar um feitiço para o Sonserino a largar. Logo os três estavam juntos e apontando as três varinhas para o céu.

_Never what you want it to be._

_nunca o que você quer viver_

_Never what you want it to be._

_nunca o que você quer viver_

- Um excelente final de ano! – Blake gargalhava.

Várias serpentes verdes saíram das três varinhas e voaram ao céu, não tardou até vários leões também invadissem. A sorte era que apenas os três e Harry e Jay sabiam aqueles feitiços que demonstravam que aquele dia era da Grifinória e da Sonserina.

A festa estava ótima, até mesmo James e Mel dançavam na pista de dança montada no salão principal. Johnny ainda lamentava-se o novo namoro de Cassy e o fato dela ir para Paris, sendo consolado por Lana e por um copo de Whisky de Fogo. Miguel e Sophie bebiam e conversavam animados na mesa.

Enquanto isso Harry e Megan dançavam e se agitavam na pista de danças, Harry girara Megan umas três vezes até ela ficar tonta e esbarrar em James que pegara na mão da nora risonha, logo seu sorriso murchara.

- O que foi James? – Mel parara de dançar imediatamente.  
- Ou nosso filho ficou noivou ou eu não sei o que esse iceberg faz no dedo de Meg! – James falara atônito olhando para o filho.  
- Err... Era da Vovó Molly, mandou eu dar para alguém que eu amasse muito, quando ela se foi ela me deu e bem... Eu ia contar depois da formatura, Megan e eu ficamos noivos.  
- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ E MEGAN FICARAM NOIVOS? – James berrara fazendo Johnny que bebia Whisky cuspisse tudo.  
- Ótimo agora meu pai enfarta de vez! – Megan gargalhava.  
- Bem vinda a família Potter querida! – Mel abraçava a ruiva.  
- Err... Pai da próxima vez seja menos escandaloso! – Harry coçava a cabeça. – Se não Tio Johnny não agüenta.  
- Eu quero saber direitinho essa história de noivado! – Johnny arrastava Harry e Megan para a mesa sendo logo seguidos por Mel e James que gargalhavam.

De longe eles eram observados, Maya murmurava um feitiço de dormir para os gêmeos enquanto Cold tinha uma conversa animada com Tonks. Maya pôde ver Suzan analisando Harry e Megan, viu como a garota estava tristonha, viu de longe Draco olhando para ela, e viu o momento em que ela saira de dentro do castelo.

- Filho! – Maya gritara.  
- Precisa de algo? – Draco perguntara correndo até a mãe. – Problema com Zack ou Jack?  
- Na verdade, preciso que vá até os jardins...  
- Para quê?  
- Apenas vá Draco... – Maya falara séria.

O loiro girara os olhos girando os calcanhares, não acreditara que graças sua mãe havia perdido a visão de Suzan, ele olhara a ruiva a noite toda tentando gravar todos seus traços para que quando fosse embora não se esquecesse de como ela era linda e como ele era idiota de te-la perdido.

Ao chegar aos jardins parou subitamente ao ver os cabelos ruivos balançando de acordo com o vento, ela trajava um vestido azul lindo que mais parecia um pedacinho do céu, abriu a boca levemente.

_**Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry**_

_**Estou indo te encontrar, te dizer que eu sinto muito**_

_**You don't know how lovely you are**_

_**Você não sabe quão adorável você é**_

_**I had to find you, Tell you I need you**_

_**Eu tive que encontrar você, te dizer que eu preciso de você**_

_**And tell you I set you apart**_

_**E te dizer que eu te deixei de lado**_

Ela virara-se para ele lindamente, ficou ali parada o encarando com aqueles olhos castanho ternos. Ele não sabia o que dizer, apenas caminhou em direção a ela parando alguns centímetros, a fitando nos olhos.

- Draco o que...  
- Não fala nada dessa vez, deixa o momento tomar conta... – Ele murmurara a beijando.

Suzan apenas teve tempo de enlaçar o pescoço do loiro e deixar ser beijada por aqueles lábios gelados e sentir-se flutuar.

_**Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions**_

_**Me conte seus segredos, E me pergunte suas dúvidas**_

_**Oh let's go back to the start**_

_**Oh vamos voltar para o começo**_

_**Running in circles, coming tails**_

_**Atrás de nossos rabos**_

_**Heads on a silence apart**_

_**Pensando no silêncio quebrado**_

Amy havia subido até a maior torre de Hogwarts, pensando que poderia ficar sozinha ali, abrira a portinha quando notara um rapaz sentado ao lado de uma gárgula com um copo de cerveja amanteigada, ela já estava lá e o encarava, os olhos dele também a encaravam sérios.

- Amy... – Carter levantara-se caminhando na direção da garota como um lobo faminto.  
- Afaste-se Trent.  
- Já estou perto demais para me afastar. – Ele a encarava nos olhos.

Amy iria falar algo, mas seus lábios foram tomados pelos do sonserino, ela sentia um misto de ódio e amor dentro de si que quase a enlouquecia, ele podia sentir o mesmo.

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**Ninguém disse que era fácil**_

_**It's such a shame for us to part**_

_**Oh é mesmo uma pena nós nos separarmos**_

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**Ninguém disse que era fácil**_

_**No one ever said it would be this hard**_

_**Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil**_

_**oh take me back to the start**_

_**Oh leve-me de volta ao começo**_

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Suzan empurrara Draco e o olhava seriamente. – Quem pensa que é para brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas dessa forma? Como ousa!  
- Suzan... – Draco passava as mãos pelos cabelos. – Eu sei que nada que eu disser vai fazer você me perdoar pelo modo que eu te tratei esses meses, mas eu quero que entenda você sempre foi única para mim desde o começo!  
- Não me importa suas desculpas Draco! Acabou! Eu não... Eu não vou me permitir me magoar novamente por sua causa! – Ela virava de costas caminhando de volta para o castelo sendo puxada fortemente por Draco.

Ele virara a face dela para ele e a olhara com aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes, a ruiva pôde até sentir os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem, Draco a beijou na testa levemente e se afastou.

- Eu vou voltar logo eu prometo.

Suzan esquivara-se novamente dele e fora em passos rápidos para o castelo, Draco apenas a fitou desaparecer.

_**I was just guessing at numbers and figures**_

_**Eu há pouco estava adivinhando, números e digitos**_

_**Pulling the puzzles apart**_

_**Solucionando os quebra-cabeças**_

_**Questions of science, science and progress**_

_**Questões de ciência, ciência e progresso**_

_**Do not speak as loud as my heart**_

Não falam tão alto quanto meu coração 

Blake andava em passos acelerados em direção a pista de dança quando uma música lenta começara a tocar e vários rapazes cercavam Ashlee, delicadamente o Sonserino a arrastara do meio dos tigres famintos e a puxara para si mesmo.

- Não estamos mais juntos! – Ash o lembrava risonha.  
- Isso não quer dizer que eu não deva ter ciúmes e quere-la só para mim essa noite... – Blake respondera. – Dança comigo só essa música...

Ashlee o enlaçara pelo pescoço e repousara a cabeça no peito do rapaz, Blake apenas apoiara o queixo na cabeça da mesma e sorrira, como era bom sentir o cheiro dela.

_**And tell me you love me, Come back and hold me**_

_**Diga-me que me ama, Volte e me assombre**_

_**Oh and I rush to the start**_

_**Oh e eu corro para o começo**_

_**Running in circles, Chasing tails**_

_**Correndo em círculos, Perseguindo rabos**_

_**Coming back as we are**_

_**Voltando para o que nós somos**_

Roupas estavam jogadas no chão, enquanto se ouvia leves gemidos vindo da torre, Amy e Carter faziam amor enquanto a luz das estrelas e da Lua eram suas confidentes, em torno de ambos algumas luzes se emanavam. Quando terminaram, Carter caíra ao lado de Amy e a puxara para um abraço, nenhum dos dois falara nada, apenas adormeceram nus e abraçados naquele lugar.

**_Nobody said it was easy_**

**_Ninguém disse que era fácil_**

**_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_**

**_Oh é mesmo uma pena nós nos separarmos_**

**_Nobody said it was easy_**

**_Ninguém disse que era fácil_**

**_No one ever said it would be so hard_**

**_Ninguém disse que era tão dificil_**

**_I'm going back to the start_**

**_Eu estou voltando para o começo._**

O dia nem havia amanhecido e Cold entregara as chaves de um carro nas mãos de Draco, lá estavam eles, Cold, Miguel, Carter, Blake e Draco, todos frente a um belo carro negro que estava parado frente aos portões de Hogwarts.

- Caraca posso dirigir? – Blake pedia risonho.  
- Não! – Responderam rapidamente Carter e Draco.  
- Perguntar não ofende! – O rapaz fazia bico.  
- Tomem cuidado nessa viagem, sempre nos mande noticias para sabermos como vocês andam... – Miguel falava sério.  
- Pode deixar Papito! Escreverei quase todos os dias! – Blake piscava maroto entrando no banco da frente e recebendo um olhar mortal lançado por Draco e Carter. – Ok! Eu sei eu vou no banco de trás!  
- Ainda bem que sabe! – Carter girava os olhos dando um leve aceno para Miguel e Cold e entrando no banco da frente em seguida.  
- Cuide bem da mamãe pai e de Amy também, mamãe me contou sobre a Floresta das Veelas... – Draco falara sério.  
- Vai ser o melhor para ela... – Cold abraçava o filho. – Tome antes que eu me esqueça, Tonks disse que seria útil... – Entregava o livro.  
- Obrigado pai...  
- Agora se manda logo que eu odeio despedidas! – O loiro virava de costas.

Draco sorrira e piscara para Miguel, em seguida adentrara o carro e dera a partida, de longe se via o carro negro desaparecendo na névoa. Miguel e Cold trocaram leves olhares e suspiraram, aquilo ainda ia dar o que falar.

Amy abrira os olhos ao sentir o Sol lhe tocar a face, recordou-se do que ocorrera na noite anterior, bastou Carter a beijar para eles fazerem amor, olhou para os lados, ele não estava lá e ela estava coberta com a capa do mesmo. Ela sabia que ele havia ido embora com seu irmão, vestiu sua roupa e se arrumou, agora cada um seguiria um rumo diferente. Um destino diferente.

O que Amy não sabe é que destinos diferentes na maioria das vezes se cruzam.


	21. De Volta ao Lar

Ás Músicas Inseridas nesse cap são:  
1ª - If You Belive – Rachel Lampa  
2ª - Home – Chris Daughtry

**De Volta ao Lar.  
**

Três barulhos eram escutados na beirada de um lago congelado, sobre o lago várias fadinhas voavam jogando um pozinho brilhante, ambas pararam o que faziam para encarar as três figuras encapuzadas. As três figuras andavam em passos rápidos e decididos ao lado do lago, até ficarem de frente a uma imensa árvore velha, ambos apontaram suas varinhas e logo no tronco da árvore surgira uma porta que se abrira num estrondo fazendo vários pássaros pousados na mesma voarem para longe e uma figura baixinha e gordinha aparecer.

- O-o-os se-se-senhores voltaram depressa!

Um homenzinho gordinho de barba branca e bigodes ruivos com imensos olhos violeta falava amedrontado, as figuras encapuzadas logo baixaram suas varinhas e retiraram os capuzes revelando os rostos de Blake, Carter e Draco, ambos com sorrisos marotos nos lábios.

- Ora Henings, eu sempre pensei que gostava de nossas visitas repentinas... – Carter comentava girando a varinha dentre os dedos e a apontando para o homenzinho. – Um Duende deveria gostar de receber ilustres visitantes como nós...  
- Mas é claro Sr. Trent! É sempre uma honra tê-los em minha humilde moradia... – Henings fazia uma reverência exagerada.  
- Então se a honra é tão grande, não se importará de entrarmos não é Henings? – Draco sorria debochado.  
- Cla-claro que não Sr. Malfoy! Queiram... Queiram entrar!

Os três homens trocaram olhares e logo seguiram o duende para dentro da árvore, a moradia de Henings era pequena e apertada, principalmente com tantas pessoas ali dentro, o duende corria de um lado para o outro parecendo querer esconder a bagunça que a casa encontrava-se.

- Por favor, fiquem à vontade...  
- Acredite Henings, nós já estamos bem à vontade... – Blake falava retirando sua capa negra e a colocando sobre um pequeno sofá.  
- Não viemos botar a fofoca em dia Henings, viemos conversar, se é que você me entende... – Draco falava espreitando os olhos fazendo o duende tremer dos pés a cabeça. – Você me deu uma receita de uma poção há dois dias atrás, disse que tal poção me faria recordar do que aconteceu na guerra...  
- E não se esqueça Draco que nosso amigo Henings disse que a poção era extremamente de confiança! – Carter encostava-se na parede e cruzava os braços.  
- Exatamente! – Draco sorria maroto. – Mas durante o preparo da poção, ocorreu um fato muito desagradável...  
- Draco esqueceu o último ingrediente! – Blake batia na testa. – Um pequeno deslize e não conseguimos terminar a poção...  
- É muito estresse nesses momentos, a gente acaba esquecendo alguns fatores... – Carter completava.  
- Mas agora que estamos aqui Henings você poderia nos dizer o último ingrediente o que acha? – Draco retirava de dentro da capa um vidro com um liquido marrom e colocava sobre a mesa do duende que olhava tudo espantado.  
- Talvez nós mesmos poderíamos lembrar Draco! – Blake sugeria. – Deixe-me ver... Pêlos de Unicórnio, Algas do Mar dos Sereianos, Sangue de Dragão, Unha de Elfo Doméstico, Língua de Cobra... E... Deixe-me ver... Há! É claro! Pó de Fada Mordente!  
- Mas olha só como são as coisas, acabou que agora Blake recordou-se do último ingrediente! – Carter sorria triunfante e logo franzira o cenho. – Acontece que tais ingredientes não são de uma poção para recordar a memória...  
- São para terminar de apaga-la! – Draco avançava pela sala transformando-se em um lobo branco.

O lobo mostrava todos seus dentes, o duende não sabia para onde correr, Draco o encurralara na parede e rosnava, Carter girava a varinha dentre os dedos e Blake sentava-se no chão como se aquilo fosse entediante por demais.

- Você disse que a poção era confiável Henings! – Carter falava do outro lado da sala. – Você sabe como o humor de Draco anda péssimo, não deveria ter feito isso...  
- Eu... Eu fiz para o bem de vocês! – Henings gaguejava olhando assustado para o lobo.  
- Sabe, eu acho que Draco deveria jantar o Henings hoje... – Blake comentava colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.  
- NÃO! Por favor, Sr. Malfoy! Tenha piedade, eu apenas segui ordens! Perdoe este servo Sr. Malfoy! – O duende implorava de joelhos.

O lobo branco parara de rosnar na mesma hora, Blake levantara-se num pulo do chão e Carter baixara a varinha, o lobo voltara a se tornar Draco na forma humana, os três encaravam Henings que ainda chorava e implorava pela piedade do loiro.

- Levante-se Henings! – Draco ordenara com uma voz autoritária.  
- Sim... Sim senhor... – Henings erguia-se ficando cabisbaixo esperando pela primeira azaração.  
- Você irá nos contar essa história de ter seguido ordens direitinho Henings, caso contrário eu farei questão de jantar Duende ao Molho Pardo esta noite... – Draco falava sombriamente.

Longe daquele lugar, em uma imensa mansão, uma festa era organizada nos jardins. Podia-se ver vários Elfos Domésticos correndo de um lado para o outro para enfeitar aquilo tudo, todos sobre a ordem de uma bela mulher loira.

- Coloquem os lírios no altar... Não! Não! As rosas brancas devem estar na entrada! Isso... – Melanie falava enquanto os elfos corriam e arrumavam tudo, ao seu lado uma pena de repetição rápida riscava alguns itens.  
- Se continuar assim, logo irá querer dar mais festas! – James falava risonho adentrando os jardins.  
- Sabe como eu sou organizada, Lana não conseguiria organizar isto sozinha, além do mais ela está mais ocupada com a questão do vestido de Meg...  
- Quem diria, nosso primogênito se casando... – James beijava a bochecha da esposa e a enlaçava pela cintura.  
- E logo nossa caçula também! – Mel ria divertida ao ver o cenho de James se franzir.  
- Ela sequer acabou Hogwarts e já pensa em se casar!  
- Ela irá acabar em quatro meses, e aí meu querido não podemos controla-la! Você viu o que aconteceu com Johnny... Cassy mudou-se para Paris e acabou por se casar com Luke por lá mesmo, mandando apenas um aviso a família de que agora ela estava casada!  
- Espero que Lily não faça isso, ou eu passarei mais tempo no hospital do que Johnny passou... – James sorria recordando-se do ataque cardíaco do amigo. – Cassy ainda mata John do coração...  
- Nem me fale! – Melanie gargalhava. – Nosso ninho está cada vez mais vazio... Harry e Megan casando-se, ano que vem Lily e Jay, e agora Ashlee comprou aquele apartamento...  
- As crianças crescem Mel, um dia fomos nós a deixar o ninho de nossos pais...  
- Parece que foi ontem que eu deixei Harry pela primeira vez na plataforma 9 ¾ , vou sentir falta daqueles tempos James...  
- Eu também, mas logo chegarão os netos e não sentiremos tanta falta assim! – O moreno gargalhava.

Dentro de um dos quartos da mansão Potter, várias mulheres conversavam e gargalhavam, frente a um imenso espelho estava Megan trajando um lindíssimo vestido de noiva, enquanto sua mãe arrumava os últimos detalhes do vestido.

- Você também deveria ter se casado de véu e grinalda Cassy! – Lana falava com um leve sorriso.  
- Eu gostei do modo em que Cassy se casou! Subiu em meu conceito! – Ashlee sorria vitoriosa enquanto ajudava a amiga a arrumar o buquê.  
- Mãe, eu casei aos pés da torre Eifel, trajada de rosa e ainda tive uma lua de mel dos Deuses, o que eu queria mais? – Cassy sorria divertida.  
- Acho que queria enfartar o Tio John! – Suzan comentava as gargalhadas ao lado de Lily.  
- Papai teve um ataque cardíaco e um colapso nervoso, você realmente me superou maninha! – Megan falava animada.  
- Eu tenho meus momentos! – Cassy sorria divertida. – Mas hoje o dia é seu Meg... – Ela caminhava com o lindo buquê de rosas brancas com lírios e estendia para a irmã.

Todas as garotas pararam o que faziam para fitar Megan. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um coque bem delineado, preso em uma coroa de brilhantes com um véu. O vestido tomara que caia, caía perfeitamente em seu corpo lhe dando um ar de realeza. Os olhos muito azuis eram realçados com uma maquiagem clara e os lábios num tom rosado.

- Sabe nesse momento você está mais bonita do que eu! – Ashlee comentava marota.  
- Vindo de você Ash, isso realmente é um elogio! – Megan gargalhava.  
- Estou orgulhosa de você... – Lana segurava a mão da filha. – Megan, eu sei que nunca tivemos muito em comum, mas eu sempre amei você e Cassy igualmente... Você tomou decisões importantes em sua vida, brigou com seu pai e não foi para a faculdade, brigou comigo e com ele e noivou com Harry, e agora faz sucesso como compositora e vai se casar com um bruxo respeitoso, e também aprendeu a controlar os dons de guerreira que herdou... Você provou ser uma mulher de fibra e eu me orgulho muito de você!  
- Mamãe eu... – Megan possuía lágrimas nos olhos e sorria abertamente. – Muito obrigada.

Lana apenas beijara a testa da filha e sorria para as outras se retirando do quarto, as garotas olhavam docemente para Megan que tinha um ar de emoção explicito em sua face.

- Tudo que mamãe falou é verdade Meg... – Cassy comentava.  
- Eu sei... – Megan sorria de volta. – Mas nesse momento parece que um filme se passa em minha cabeça... Nós passamos por tanta coisa, eu ainda sou uma dos sete guerreiros, meus poderes avançaram rapidamente... – Megan suspirava fundo apontando para uma escova de cabelo que estava sobre a cama e a fazendo flutuar até si. – Já se passou um ano e meio...  
- Nós continuaremos com esses poderes pelo resto de nossas vidas Meg... – Suzan levantava-se e caminhava até o lado da amiga lhe sorrindo docemente. – Você faz as coisas levitarem, eu posso ler pensamentos e sentimentos, Harry pode transformar as coisas em liquido, essas coisas são nossas marcas, nossas dádivas...  
- Eu sei Su... – Megan olhava a amiga. – Mas a verdade é que, é que eu queria que eles estivessem aqui também, queria saber se eles estão com os mesmos poderes que nós, se sabem controlar e ainda mais eu queria que eles estivessem aqui dividindo a felicidade que eu sinto em estar me casando.

Todas presentes no quarto ficaram em silêncio, já havia se passado um ano e meio desde a partida de Amy para a Floresta das Veelas e Carter, Blake e Draco pelo mundo a fora. Aquele assunto ainda era delicado, e eram poucas as vezes que os nomes dos quatro eram escutados.

Em um lugar distante dali, em um campo florido, uma garota de cabelos loiros e lisos trajada com uma roupa branca lutava contra uma mulher mais velha de cabelos ruivos, a garota lhe dirigia vários golpes e a mulher apenas desviava dos mesmos.

- Continua ágil Amy... – Akari comentava aproximando-se das duas. – Creio que chega de treinamento para Amy hoje Sora...  
- Treinamento? – Sora sorria divertida. – Estamos apenas brincando! Se estivéssemos treinando certamente as flores já teriam virado fumaça, Amy anda muito poderosa!  
- Não é verdade Sora! – Amy gargalhava.   
- Creio então já que não se passa de um treinamento que você não se incomodaria de me emprestar Amy por algumas horas, não é?  
- Claro que não majestade! – Sora fazia uma leve reverência. – Amy é toda sua!  
- Estou me sentindo um objeto! – Amy fazia uma careta arrancando risadas das duas mulheres.

Amy seguira Akari por toda floresta, aquele lugar estava sendo o lar de Amy durante um ano e meio, a garota suspirou fundo ao adentrarem a imensa casa de Akari e sentarem-se a uma mesa de cristal, uma frente a outra. Akari endireitou seu vestido e sua pele de raposa branca, em seguida retirou de suas vestes uma bela carta.

- Chegou esta manhã, é de seu pai. – a mulher falara calmamente.

A loirinha apanhara a carta com carinho, a abrira e lera o conteúdo com lágrima nos olhos e um belo sorriso estampado em sua face.

- Megan e Harry estão se casando hoje, que boa noticia! – A loira falava animada.  
- Você sente falta deles não é Amy?  
- Como?  
- De seu pai, sua família e amigos... Seus entes queridos...  
- Sim eu sinto... – A garota suspirava tristemente. – Mas meu refugio aqui foi necessário, eu precisava de um lugar para acalmar meu coração Akari, e acabei por ter entes queridos aqui também... De certa forma, você, Sora e as outras se tornaram minha família também...  
- Fico lisonjeada com tanto afeto... – Akari levantava-se e andava pela sala. – Desde que chegou nesta floresta eu lhe acolhi como filha Amy, entretanto sabemos que não és minha filha... – A rainha sorria tristemente. – Eu lhe ensinei tudo o que sei, todas aqui lhe ensinaram tudo o que sabem e você aperfeiçoou tudo, se tornou mais poderosa do que qualquer uma desta floresta...  
- Eu... Eu tenho facilidade de aprender as coisas, eu sinto ás coisas Akari...Eu sinto cada sentimento, cada coisa existente... Eu consigo fazer...

- Você consegue fazer coisas maravilhosas Amy, você tem um dom raro. É capaz de controlar os quatro elementos, de criar coisas, de sentir... Você tem a luz dentro de si e agora que sabe a controlar pode fazer tudo o que quiser!  
- Está dizendo que...  
- O que estou tentando lhe dizer é que seu treinamento acabou, você aprendeu tudo o que tinha para aprender, agora deve construir sua própria jornada.

Akari não olhara para Amy sequer uma vez, ficara de costas para a menina durante toda a conversa. A loira levantara-se da mesa e caminhara até a rainha, se colocando ao seu lado. Akari olhava pela janela, seu olhar estava parado como se lhe doesse o que fosse falar.

- Está na hora de deixar a floresta Amy, está na hora de ir para o seu mundo.  
- Então creio que esta é a nossa despedida... – Amy sorria tristemente. – Posso as visitar?  
- Você sabe que nossa floresta sempre vai estar aberta para você criança! – Akari virava-se com os olhos inundados de lágrimas.

Amy abraçara a rainha das veelas com carinho, em seguida caminhara para seus aposentos, tirou do armário todas as suas roupas e as guardara com a ajuda da varinha em uma mala, em seguida tomou um banho e arrumou-se, iria para um casamento! Ao sair dos aposentos carregando a mala dirigiu-se até frente a flor gigante que lhe serviu de casa, lá em frente estavam todas as Veelas e Akari, a rainha caminhou até Amy com um imenso embrulho nas mãos e lhe estendeu com carinho.

- Está intacta como deveria estar, faça uma boa viagem Amy, e siga sua vida com calma e sabedoria.

Amy abraçara Akari pela última vez e Hélios lhe surgira a frente, ela subira no pégasus e prendera sua mala, logo abrindo o embrulho e vendo sua Lança. A Lança La Blanck estava mais bela do que nunca, Amy sorriu em agradecimento e jogou a lança sobre as costas. Trajada em um vestido lilás, a garota vôo com o pégasus na direção do seu verdadeiro lar em Londres.

Lá estava ele, Harry James Potter II, olhando-se atentamente para o espelho onde tentava pela milésima vez dar um nó em sua gravata.

- Mas é um incompetente mesmo! – James falava ao entrar no quarto na companhia de Cold, Johnny e Miguel. – Até agora está aí? Logo vai ser a hora da cerimônia!  
- Não apresse o garoto Jamezito! – Cold sorria maroto aproximando-se do garoto. – Acredite Harry eu entendo seu nervosismo!  
- Eu não estou nervoso! – O rapaz erguia uma sobrancelha.  
- O casamento é um passo muito importante na vida de um homem... – Miguel sentava-se na beirada da cama.  
- Importante ou não se ele fizer minha caçula sofrer eu o mato! – Johnny falava de cenho franzido. – Não que eu não goste de você Harry! – Ele completava com um sorriso.

Harry que já havia amarrado e desamarrado a gravata várias vezes bufara, já não bastava a gravata agora tinha que aturar aqueles quatro o azucrinando?

- Eu não acredito que você não sabe dar um nó em uma gravata! – James batia na testa.  
- Pai eu sou o próximo professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas de Hogwarts e não um especialista em nós de gravata! – O rapaz bufara.  
- Deixa que eu arrumo! – Johnny girava os olhos aproximando do garoto e começando a dar o nó.   
- Tio John está me sufocando… - Harry sorria amarelo.  
- Olha rapaz, eu te adoro, lhe conheço desde antes de nascer...Hoje eu vou te entregar a coisa mais preciosa da minha vida, então é bom cuidar bem dela...  
- Johnny você está assustando o Harry... – Miguel comentava em tom cansado.  
- Pulguento o garoto tá ficando roxo! – Cold girava os olhos.  
- Ok, Tio John, agora solte a gravata! – Harry falava dentre os dentes sendo solto por Johnny que sorria maroto.  
- Bem, agora eu me sinto ótimo! Vou ver como minha filhinha está!

O Weasley saíra do quarto cantarolando deixando todos boquiabertos Harry tentara ajeitar os cabelos rebeldes herdados de família sem muito sucesso. Cold apenas sorrira e com um aceno de cabeça saíra do quarto na companhia de Miguel. James caminhou até o filho ficando ao lado dele na frente do espelho.

- É Harry, quero netos descentes! – James sorria maroto.  
- Em breve os terá pai! – O garoto abraçava o pai e ambos gargalhavam.

Todos estavam nos jardins de mansão Potter, a noite estava estrelada e o jardim mais lindo do que nunca, iluminado por belas tochas colocadas estrategicamente por todo local, Harry havia acabado de chegar aos jardins ao lado de James. Por céus como ele queria que Amy estivesse ali, ela sempre fora sua melhor amiga apesar de tudo o que acontecera entre eles, queria até que Draco, Carter e Blake estivessem ali, ele havia aprendido a gostar aqueles três do jeito deles. Suspirou cansado quando escutou o barulho de galopes, virou-se com o olhar sério quando vira:

A imagem de uma garota de longos cabelos loiros, trajada com um belo vestido lilás com uma mala em uma mão e uma lança nas costas. Aquela visão o fez sorrir de orelha a orelha, ao lado da garota um pégasus andava devagarzinho.

- Amy... – Harry murmurara. – Não pode ser…  
- HARRY! – A garota largara a mala no chão ao ver o rapaz e correra até ele jogando-se em cima do mesmo como fazia antigamente.

O garoto gargalhava como nunca, sua melhor amiga estava de volta. Aquela era a Amy que ele conhecera a anos atrás, aquela floresta havia lhe feito bem.

Cold estava indo a direção ao altar quando escutara aquela voz feminina, andou em sentido contrario ao que ia para ver quem era, ao ver uma linda menina loira abraçada com Harry o sorriso daquele homem nunca pôde ser maior. Harry a soltara a tempo de Cold avançar em direção a filha e a tomar nos braços.

- Você veio, chegou bem a tempo... – Cold murmurara ao ouvido da garota.  
- Estou de volta para casa papai...  
- Um ano e meio fora de casa... – Cold afastava-se a analisando. – Senti sua falta!  
- Eu também... – Ela sorria marota. – Mas agora temos um casamento! Harry James Potter II como OUSA não me convidar para seu casamento? Estou vindo de penetra sabia? – A garota batia no braço do moreno o fazendo gargalhar.  
- Hey! A culpa não foi minha, você é quem sumiu!

Cold apenas olhava carinhosamente para a filha em seguida caminhara até a mala da mesma que estava jogada no chão e ao seu lado Hélios. O loiro olhou carinhosamente para o pégasus e o afagou a crina.

- Volte para seu lar Hélios, creio que têm uma família agora... Obrigado por cuidar dela para mim... Velho amigo...

Hélios apenas fizera uma reverencia e saíra dali rapidamente, Cold apontara a varinha para a mala da filha a fazendo desaparecer.

- Vai ficar com isso nas costas a cerimônia inteira? – Harry perguntara apontando para a lança.  
- Bem... – Amy retirava a lança e a olhava carinhosamente. – Não...

A garota fechara os olhos e logo a incrível lança transformara-se em um belo colar, Amy apenas o colocou no pescoço e sorriu para o pai e para Harry que olhavam tudo embasbacados.

- Depois eu conto as novidades! Agora vamos logo, pois pelo que eu sei a noiva é quem deixa o noivo esperando! Não o contrário!

Todos que viram Amy Malfoy entrar nos jardins e sentar-se ao lado de seu pai e sua mãe com os gêmeos ficaram catatônicos, ninguém esperava que a loira fosse aparecer ali naquele dia, todos tentaram aborda-la sem muito resultado já que ela negava a conversar algo naquele momento, alegando que tinha um casamento para assistir.

Foi quando uma bela melodia começara a tocar e a luz das tochas diminuíra levemente. Harry já estava no altar com as mãos tremendo esperando sua futura esposa. 

_**I'm close my eyes**_

_**Eu fecho os meus olhos,**_

_**And even when i'm sleeping i'm all right**_

_**E mesmo quando estou dormindo eu estou bem**_

_**Cause you are in my life**_

_**Porque você esta na minha vida.**_

_**Once upon a time...**_

_**Era uma vez...**_

_**I only imagined this**_

_**Eu sempre imaginava isso**_

_**And now you're mine**_

_**E agora, você é meu.**_

_**Wished for you so hard**_

_**Te desejei tanto**_

_**Pray that you'd find me**_

_**Orava pra que você me encontrasse**_

_**Maybe you're here today**_

Talvez você estar aqui hoje 

_**Here to remind me**_

_**Pra me fazer lembrar disso.**_

Megan surgira ao lado de John, ela estava parecendo uma princesa, Harry abrira a boca categoricamente o que fez muitos ali presentes rirem divertidos. A garota alargara o maior de todos os sorrisos que tinha e começara a caminhar pelo tapete vermelho. Seus olhos azuis logo pararam em Amy o que a fez sorrir mais ainda. A ruiva esbanjava alegria e o moreno ansioso também. Ambos se encararam assim que Johnny a entregou a Harry.

_**If you believe that dreams come true**_

_**Se você acredita que sonhos se tornam realidade**_

_**There's one that's waiting there for you**_

_**Tem um aqui esperando por você**_

_**Cause I believed when I saw you**_

_**Porque eu acredito que quando te vi**_

_**That when you want somethingenough**_

_**E quando você realmente quer muito algo**_

_**Then it can't escape your love**_

_**Então esse amor não pode se escapar**_

There is nothing in the world that cannot be 

_**Não há nada no mundo que não possa existir**_

_**If you believe**_

_**Se você apenas acreditar.**_

Um senhor começara a falar várias coisas sobre casamento e sobre os tempos de paz, a verdade é que nem Megan e muito menos Harry estavam escutando o que aquele senhor falava, parecia que por troca de olhar aqueles dois recordavam de muita coisa.

_"- ASHLEE!!! BLAKEE!!! ESTÃO NOS OUVINDO??? - Harry berrava socando a parede sem obter resposta._

_- Foi tudo uma armadilha... - Meg batia os pulsos no chão. - COMO PUDEMOS SER TÃO TOLOS DE CAIRMOS?_

_- Temos que manter a calma... - Harry respirara fundo passando ás mãos pelo rosto. - Temos que pensar como vamos sobreviver e ajudar os outros."_

_" Eu ouvi um grito, sinto que algo de ruim está para acontecer... - Ela falara nervosa._

_- Eu também... - Harry encarava os lados. - Eu também..._

_- O que vamos fazer? Temos que ajudar os outros..._

_- Eu não sei... - Harry abaixava a cabeça._

_- Não abaixe a cabeça Potter! - Megan tocava-lhe o queixo com o dedo. - Lembra o que seu pai te ensinou? Nunca abaixe a cabeça, seja qual for à situação..._

_- Eu não saberia o que fazer sem você aqui... - O moreno sorrira fracamente._

_- Eu sei que você não vive sem mim! - A garota sorria abertamente. - Vamos, temos que encontrar uma saída..."_

_"- Você e a loira terminaram mesmo não é?_

_- Sim... - Harry passava as mãos pelos cabelos._

_- Olhe o lado bom, agora além de ter sobrevivido ao labirinto sombrio você é o cara que teve o namoro mais rápido de toda a história de Hogwarts! - Megan sorria abertamente fazendo Harry sorrir também._

_- Sabe acho que você bateu a cabeça forte demais! - Ele sorria maroto._

_- Minha cabeça vai bem obrigado! - Megan mostrava a língua._

_- Parece que os Potter's não andam com sorte no amor... Lily e Jay brigaram esta manhã e ele passou a tarde me alugando falando como reconciliar com ela, Ashlee e Blake tinham tudo para darem certo, mas pelo visto não estão dando e eu... Eu me ferrei com a Amy..._

_- Digamos que vocês enfrentam uma fase negra na vida... - Megan sorria gentil. - Mas isso não quer dizer que será assim para sempre..."_

_**Everybody said that I was a fool to think that we connect**_

_**Muitos diziam, que eu era tola em pensar que nos parecíamos.**_

_**(Everybody said that) I couldn't get my heart out of my head**_

_**(Muitos diziam isso) Eu não conseguia tirar o meu coração da minha cabeça**_

_**But they just didn't see**_

_**Eles não conseguiam enxergar**_

No they just couldn't know the feeling you get 

_**Eles não sabiam sobre os sentimentos que se pode ter**_

_**And the places you go**_

_**e nem sobre os lugares que se pode ir.**_

_"- Está na hora de fazer diferença! - Meg sorria sonhadora. - Não acha Harry?_

_- Hum? - O moreno encarava a ruiva com ambas sobrancelhas erguidas. - Não sei do que vocês estavam falando como posso concordar?_

_- Ah! Apenas concorde! - Megan girava os olhos azuis."_

_"- Harry? - Ela virava-se para ele com um sorriso._

_- Desculpa! Eu não..._

_- Tudo bem! - Ela sorria abertamente. - Me ajuda a fechar isso? É uma das roupas novas da mamãe e eu realmente sou péssima para vesti-las..."_

_" Eu realmente não entendo as mulheres, sejam elas fantasmas ou não..._

_- Acredite Harry, não és o único! - Megan sorria carinhosa. - Mas hey! Que cara é essa? Qual foi o centauro que te atropelou?_

_- Nenhum, apenas todos me acham um chato! - Ele desabafara sentando-se na beirada da banheira._

_- Bem, ás vezes você é certinho demais... - Ela sorria levemente._

_- Ótimo! Você também me acha um chato!_

_- Eu não te acho um chato! - Megan retirava a saia ficando apenas de calcinha e blusa fazendo Harry corar furiosamente._

_- Mas é o que parece... - Ele falara olhando para o outro lado do banheiro tentando evitar olhar para a garota._

_- Você devia se soltar mais, ás vezes fica querendo ser todo responsável, deve relaxar! - Ela vestia a roupa da Lufa-Lufa e o fitava risonha. - Por que você tá vermelho?_

_- Eu não estou vermelho!_

_- Ah está sim! - Ela gargalhava. - Harry eu não estava nua! Eu estava só de calcinha e blusa, mesma coisa de biquíni, Merlim quantas vezes você já me viu de biquíni?_

_- Vamos mudar de assunto? - Ele a encarava sem graça._

_- Como quiser! - Ela dava os ombros sentando-se ao lado dele._

_- Você vai com quem ao baile?_

- Alguns rapazes me convidaram, fiquei de dar a resposta hoje... - Ela suspirava fundo. - Todos são irritantes! E você? Vai com quem?

_- Algumas garotas me chamaram... - Ele sorria sem jeito. - Mas..._

_- São insuportáveis e fúteis? - Megan sorria. - Ótimo! Vamos juntos!_

_- Como? - Ele erguia ambas sobrancelhas._

_- Ora! Eu não quero aqueles acompanhantes, você não quer suas acompanhantes, vamos juntos!"_

_**If you believe that dreams come true**_

_**Se você acredita que sonhos se tornam realidade**_

_**There's one that's waiting there for you**_

_**Tem um aqui esperando por você**_

_**Cause I believed when I saw you**_

_**Porque eu acredito que quando te vi**_

_**That when you want somethingenough**_

_**E quando você realmente quer muito algo**_

_**Then it can't escape your love**_

_**Então esse amor não pode se escapar**_

_**There is nothing in the world that cannot be**_

_**Não há nada no mundo que não possa existir**_

_**If you believe**_

_**Se você apenas acreditar.**_

_"- Viu como couro de dragão é valorizado? - Megan gargalhava._

_- Pareço um badboy... - Harry sussurrava ao ouvido dela enquanto dançavam._

_- Você antes reclamava de parecer certinho! - Ela franzia o cenho._

_- Gosto do jeito que fico quando estou perto de você, não sou mau e nem santo! - Ele ria levemente._

_- É eu causo esse efeito nos homens!"_

_"- Odeio quando você aparece assim do nada... - Ele cruzava os braços._

_- E aí? Vai me dizer em quem anda pensando ou eu terei que usar o verissateum em sua bebida?_

_- Você não ousaria... - Ele espreitava os olhos._

_- Não duvide de uma Weasley... - Ela sorria marota._

_- Estava pensando em tudo o que anda acontecendo... - Ele voltava a debruçar-se na janela e ela colocava-se ao lado dele. - Me detesto por não conseguir ficar preocupado com meu pai..._

_- Ás vezes eu também me sinto assim, nos acostumamos com eles sempre em perigo e sempre voltando sãos e salvos..._

_- Acho que dessa vez é diferente... - Harry lamentava. - E o imbecil do Trent teve de ir embora justamente agora! Raios!_

_- Você está preocupado com o Trent ou com a Amy? - Megan falava em tom magoado atraindo os olhos verdes para si._

_- Não vejo Amy desde o baile, não é motivo para me preocupar?_

_- Você não aprende mesmo não é? - A ruiva franzia o cenho. - Amy não te ama Harry! E você continua insistindo no mesmo erro, o erro de achar que pode amar para os dois! E saber que ela sofre por Carter está te matando! E VER VOCÊ ASSIM ESTÁ ACABANDO COMIGO!_

_- Megan eu..._

_- Você é um idiota. - Ela dava as costas ao moreno abandonando o corujal."_

_**Never wished for material things**_

_**Nunca desejei por bens materiais**_

_**Never needed wind in my wings**_

_**Nunca precisei de vento nas minhas asas**_

_**I never wished for anything but you**_

_**Nunca desejei tanto por nada como por você**_

_**I can't explain it**_

_**Eu não posso explicar isso**_

_**Someone just told me**_

_**Alguém apenas me disse:**_

_**Go where your heart is you'll never be lonely**_

_**Vá ate onde o seu coração esta, e lá você nunca estará sozinha.**_

_"- Oi... - Ele murmurava._

_- Oi! - Ela levantava-se nervosa apanhando o livro e a pena._

_- Hey! Não precisa sair por que eu estou aqui! - Ele a puxava pelo braço._

_- Se não me soltar agora vai se arrepender... - Ela falava severa._

_- Meg... - Ele a soltava. - Olha eu..._

_- Vai atrás da Amy! Vai Harry! Ela deve estar nessas matas sozinha, por que ainda não foi?_

_- MEGAN!_

_- Quer saber, VÁ PARA O RAIO QUE O PARTA!"_

_"- Bonita música... - Harry murmurara._

_- Obrigada... - Os olhos azuis dela baixaram-se lentamente._

_- Pena que não diz nada sobre o que o garoto pensa... - Ele tomava o violão das mãos da garota o colocando de lado. - Pois nunca revelou nada ao garoto seu amor secreto..._

- A garota podia ter medo da rejeição! - Megan o encarava séria.

_- O garoto jamais rejeitaria uma garota como ela... - Ele aproximara-se a puxando da mesa e a beijando em seguida."_

_**If you believe that dreams come true**_

_**Se você acredita que sonhos se tornam realidade**_

_**There's one that's waiting there for you**_

_**Tem um aqui esperando por você**_

_**Cause I believed when I saw you**_

_**Porque eu acredito que quando te vi**_

_**That when you want somethingenough**_

_**E quando você realmente quer muito algo**_

_**Then it can't escape your love**_

_**Então esse amor não pode se escapar**_

There is nothing in the world that cannot be 

_**Não há nada no mundo que não possa existir**_

_**If you believe**_

_**Se você apenas acreditar.**_

- Façam agora seus votos... - O senhor falava sério despertando Harry e Megan de seus devaneios.

O casal piscou duas vezes e sorriram marotos, olharam para todos e duas alianças surgiram nas mãos do senhor, Harry apanhou a primeira aliança e começou a colocar no dedo de Megan.

- Eu, Harry James Potter II, te recebo Megan Loisi Weasley como esposa, e prometo amá-la e respeitá-la por toda a eternidade.

Megan sorriu emocionada apanhando a outra aliança e começando a colocar no dedo do moreno.

- Eu, Megan Loisi Weasley, te recebo Harry James Potter II como marido, e prometo amá-lo e respeitá-lo por toda a eternidade.

- Eu os declaro, marido e mulher, podem se beijar agora como o novo casal Potter. Senhoras e senhores aplaudam os Potter's.

Todas as mulheres se encontravam frente a um pequeno palco montado naquela festa de casamento, de longe todos os homens e as mulheres casadas gargalhavam, seria o momento memorável no qual todos se divertem nos casamentos: o buquê da noiva. Megan estava lá ao lado de Harry ambos com imensos sorrisos enquanto as solteiras abaixo de si quase se matavam a espera do buquê.

- Eu vou jogar no três! – Megan anunciava animada.  
- Preparem-se garotas! – Harry sorria abertamente.

De longe Amy assistia tudo com um belo sorriso, a felicidade do novo casal Potter era contagiante! Suzan estava ao seu lado assim como Ashlee e Amy por um segundo se sentia como nos velhos tempos, com uma única diferença... Os rapazes não estavam lá.

- Um!!! Dois!!! E... TRÊS!!!

Amy apenas escutara a voz de Megan distante, não conseguiu nem ver que um imenso buquê voava em sua direção e caia sobre seus braços atraindo a atenção de todos. A loira piscou duas vezes sem entender o que "aquilo" fazia em suas mãos quando Ashlee começou a gargalhar alto.

- Mas o que... – Amy franzira o cenho.  
- É a próxima a se casar Amy! – Suzan sorria de lado.  
- Hã? – Amy arregalava os olhos fazendo as duas amigas gargalharem mais ainda.  
- Essas coisas acontecem nas melhores famílias... – Ash mostrava a língua fazendo Amy sorrir.

A imagem de uma bela carruagem dourada levando Harry e Megan da festa de casamento para a Lua de Mel no Japão fez muitos se emocionarem, principalmente Lana e Johnny, o casal parecia que estava tendo um tipo de ataque já que não conseguiam parar de chorar, sendo consolados por Cassy e Luke que parecia ter mais medo do sogro do que tudo no mundo.

Amy estava sentada com o buquê nos braços apenas analisando toda situação quando Ashlee sentara ao seu lado e lhe sorrira gentil.

- E então... Como foi lá?  
- Um sonho... – Amy falava animada. – Aprendi muitas coisas e acho que já estou pronta para enfrentar uma nova vida... Vocês tiveram alguma noticia do meu irmão e dos outros?  
- Eles pararam de escrever no final do ano passado, agora apenas Tio Cold quem escreve... – A garota suspirara cansada.  
- Ás coisas mudaram bastante de um ano e meio para cá... – Amy comentava. – Quem diria que você se tornaria Auror tão rápido!  
- Nem me fale, já tenho até uma sala particular! – Ashlee fazia uma pose pomposa. – E você Amy? O que pensa em fazer?  
- Acho que serei médica no St.Mungus... – Amy comentava olhando o nada. – Graças ao meus poderes de Guerreira eu tenho algumas magias diferentes, sei curar ferimentos com o toque...  
- Como minha mãe? – Ashlee erguia uma sobrancelha.  
- Ashlee eu... Eu não quero me gabar mais eu...Eu tenho tanto poder que seria capaz de matar todos presentes nessa festa com apenas um gesto de minhas mãos...  
- Bem que a Suzan me disse que esse lance de guerreiros era uma dádiva e uma maldição ao mesmo tempo...  
- Basta sabermos como lidar com tanta responsabilidade... – Amy sorria e abraçava a amiga. – Senti sua falta Potter!  
- É... Eu sei que sentiu! Afinal quem não sentiria? – Ashlee sorria e ambas gargalhavam alto.

Suzan estava de longe assistindo Amy e Ashlee conversar, se sentia tão bem com a volta da loira que quase desistira de seus planos. Suspirou e encarou o céu estrelado, ás coisas haviam mudado por demais.

- Está tudo bem filha? – Miguel tocava o ombro da garota.  
- Sim... Estava apenas pensando... – Ela sorrira carinhosa.  
- E eu posso saber que pensamentos lhe afligem?  
- Amy acabou de voltar da Floresta das Veelas e por céus como eu sentia falta dela... – A garota comentava olhando carinhosamente Amy e Ashlee gargalharem. – Parece que ela voltou a ser o que era antes de tudo aquilo acontecer conosco... Eu fico feliz com isso e tudo mais, e agora minha carreira no Ministério como Advogada está indo longe e... Eu fui convidada para ficar quatro anos na corte do Ministério de Paris...  
- Você não havia me contado deste convite! – Miguel surpreendia-se. – Isso mostra que está se saindo muito bem no trabalho filha!  
- Eu sei... Mas... Eu teria que partir para Paris daqui a um mês e não sei se...  
- Se está preparada?- Miguel sorria carinhoso. – Suzan, deixe-me lhe contar uma coisa... Desde que eu fiquei amigo de Cold, James e Johnny que eu não me sentia preparado para as aventuras que eles me levavam, Cold sempre me levava para encrencas, mas sem tais encrencas minha vida teria sido sem graça e eu não teria chegado tão longe... Ás vezes devemos correr riscos por mais que achemos que não estamos preparados.

Os olhos castanhos da ruiva encheram-se de lágrima ao ouvir as palavras do pai, ela apenas o enlaçara fortemente pelo pescoço e lhe dera um abraço daqueles, Miguel sorria dentre o abraço orgulhoso pela filha que tinha.

- Você vai se sair bem em Paris eu tenho certeza Suzan...  
- Papai... – A garota chorava e sorria ao mesmo tempo. – Muito obrigada.

Dois anos mais tarde.

Em uma cidade abandonada um carro negro estacionava, descendo do mesmo três rapazes, ambos com expressões sérias. A cidade inteira parecia cinza assim como seu céu, as portas e janelas das casas estavam quebradas e tudo ali estava destruído exceto uma casa cinza.

- Ok eu não gosto definitivamente deste lugar! – Blake fazia bico e cruzava os braços.  
- Ninguém te perguntou nada, saco de pulgas!- Carter o cortava com uma voz arrastada.  
- Henings disse que é nesta casa, a única não destruída... – Draco encarava a porta da casa sério.  
- Sabe, eu posso esperar vocês dentro do carro... – Blake sorria amarelo fazendo Carter e Draco girarem os olhos.  
- Você vai conosco e se falar mais alguma palavra ficará sem os dentes! – Draco falava mau humorado.  
- Êta mau humor!- Blake girava os olhos.

A porta da casa cinza abrira-se lentamente fazendo um barulho estranho, Blake transformara-se num labrador negro e saltara para trás de Carter, o que fez o rapaz lançar um olhar feio para o cachorro. Draco apenas suspirara fundo e caminhara para dentro da casa sendo seguido por Draco e Blake na forma animaga.

A casa estava imunda de poeira, os móveis muito antigos e um cheiro de mofo indescritível invadia aquele lugar, Blake voltara a forma normal e encarava tudo ao seu redor com uma expressão indescritível na face, os três amigos andavam pelo local até chegarem em uma sala de estar onde uma velha senhora trajada com umas roupas vermelhas e óculos escuro estava sentada sobre um sofá negro com as mãos apoiadas nas pernas, como se aguardasse os três.

- Demoraram dois anos para encontrar-me, esperava mais de vocês rapazes... – A velha falava séria.  
- Você é a Madame Braiô? – Draco perguntava.  
- Sr. Draco Malfoy, ao invés de perguntar obvio deveria fazer perguntas mais inteligentes...  
- Gostei dessa velhota! – Blake mostrava seu sorriso eu tenho 32 dentes recebendo dois cutucões, um dado por Draco e outro por Carter.

A senhora apenas sorrira levemente e retirara os óculos que lhe cobriam os olhos, revelando o olho direito completamente azulado com uma gigantesca cicatriz e o olho esquerdo negro com uma tatuagem negra em torno do mesmo, os três rapazes franziram o cenho ao sentirem seus pêlos do corpo arrepiarem-se com o gesto da senhora, que logo levantou-se e os encarou sombriamente.

- Os olhos de Hórus... – murmurou Carter.  
- O quê? Está falando sério? – Draco perguntara escandalizado.  
- Olho de quem? – Blake perguntava coçando a cabeça.  
- Tem certeza Carter? – Draco tornava a perguntar.  
- Eu reconheceria estes olhos em qualquer lugar Draco! – Carter falava sério.  
- Ok! Do que vocês estão falando? – Blake franzia o cenho nervoso.  
- Mas você é uma besta mesmo! – Draco dava um tapa na cabeça do rapaz. – Não sei como pode ter sido um dos escolhidos!  
- Parece que realmente sabem sobre meus olhos... – A senhora falara com uma voz arrastada. – Ou será que apenas seguem uma explicação banal de livros da biblioteca de Hogwarts?   
- Não sou como Blake! – Carter falara sério fazendo Blake ficar carrancudo. – Sei muito bem o que seus olhos são! Os olhos de Hórus são um símbolo, proveniente do Egito Antigo, os antigos acreditavam que este símbolo de indestrutibilidade poderia auxiliar no renascimento, em virtude de suas crenças sobre a alma. O Olho Direito de Hórus representa a informação concreta, factual, controlada pelo hemisfério cerebral esquerdo. Ele lida com as palavras, letras, e os números, e com coisas que são descritíveis em termos de frases ou pensamentos completos. Ele aborda o universo de um modo masculino. O Olho Esquerdo de Hórus representa a informação estética abstrata, controlada pelo hemisfério direito do cérebro. Lida com pensamentos e sentimentos e é responsável pela intuição. Ele aborda o universo de um modo feminino. Estes olhos significam proteção e poder, os olhos de Hórus simbolizam o poder real. – Carter parara de falar como se fosse tomar ar, a senhora analisava cada reação do rapaz.  
- Onde ele aprendeu tudo isso? – Blake sussurrava para Draco que limitava-se em girar os olhos e contar até dez mentalmente.  
- Tudo isso que eu falei quer dizer que você não é apenas uma bruxa velha que mora numa cidade fantasma! – Carter continuava sua narrativa mais sério do que nunca. – Você é uma divindade assim como Merlim!  
- Teoria realmente interessante Sr.Trent... – A senhora sorria levemente. – Creio que acertou ao me definir como divindade, entretanto errou a me comparar a Merlim... – Ela continuava séria. – Sou uma mensageira, aquela enviada para responder todas as suas perguntas.  
- Espera aí! Você 'tá querendo dizer que não é do nosso mundo? – Blake perguntara escandalizado. – Da onde você é então?  
- Blake... – Draco levava a mão a têmpora a acariciando como se aquilo fosse lhe dar paciência.  
- Sou de um lugar onde não há bem e nem o mal, vim do limite dos mundos onde a última batalha ocorreu.  
- Quer dizer que havia mais gente lá? – Carter começava a falar revoltado. – HAVIA MAIS PESSOAS NAQUELE LUGAR E NINGUÉM NOS AJUDOU?  
- Estávamos analisando como você e La Blanck...  
- Malfoy! – Draco cortava a senhora ríspido.  
- Como você Sr.Trent e a Srta.Malfoy... - Ela encarava Draco com um sorriso indecifrável. – Se saiam... De inicio nos preocupamos com a reação de vocês e creio que só puderam retornar a vida por causa dos poderes das grandes divindades mágicas, que lhes concederam uma segunda chance para viver.  
- Isso é ridículo! – Draco se intrometera. – Você e as tais divindades estavam lá o tempo todo e foram incapazes de mover uma palha para nos ajudar! E além disso me corrija se eu estiver errado, vocês apagaram nossa memória!  
- Sim, optamos por vocês como recompensa viverem uma vida normal até serem novamente solicitados.  
- Solicitados? VOCÊ TÁ MALUCA MULHER? – Blake revoltava-se. - NÓS NÃO SOMOS SEUS EMPREGADOS!  
- Você já se perguntou o porquê de terem sido escolhidos Sr.Zabine? – A senhora tornava-se a sentar-se e Blake balançava a cabeça negativamente. – Os antepassados de vocês com exceção dos do Sr. Trent, são pessoas de poderes estupendos, que desde novos passaram por provações, seus avós, pais e agora vocês. Nos sangue dos mesmos correm um poder que é aumentado de geração a geração. Entretanto assim como o bem, o mal também ganhava poderes, o Sr.Trent fora o único a desafiar a maldade de sua família, provando que até mesmo nas trevas se vê luz, ele demonstrou ser capaz de fazer de tudo para proteger seus entes queridos desde que era pequeno, sendo assim o sétimo escolhido.  
- O que houve conosco na batalha? – Draco perguntara vendo a expressão de Carter ficar indecifrável.  
- Por um instante nós percebemos que vocês não seriam capazes de vencer tal batalha sozinhos, não nos levem a mal, vocês são mais poderosos do que crêem, entretanto pela pouca idade não sabiam usar totalmente seus poderes...  
- Ainda não me respondeu... – Draco crispava os lábios.  
- Com um conselho, optamos por "ajudar" a vocês, como são guerreiros e nós divindades, temos uma certa ligação. Adentramos na alma de todos fazendo com que nós os controlassem, assim logo fizemos que vocês emanassem seus poderes ao máximo os enviando ao Sr. Trent e a Srta. Malfoy para que pudessem vencer. Quando a batalha chegou ao seu fim, vimos que o fardo em que jogamos em suas costas era por demais pesado e resolvemos apenas apagar da memória dos mesmos o sofrimento que os causamos na batalha, seus poderes ainda crescerão e creio que a próxima geração de vocês ainda carregue traços poderosos. A família de vocês está encarregada de proteger o mundo mágico.  
- Enquanto a mim? – Carter perguntara. – Minha vontade de matar ainda não passou...  
- Você tem o sangue das trevas, mas seu coração pertence à luz. – M. Braiô aproximava-se de Carter e o olhava nos olhos. – Não temas Sr. Trent...

Draco e Blake estavam prestes a atacar Madame Braiô quando ela segurou os ombros de Carter, mas o rapaz apenas fez um sinal com as mãos que tudo estava bem. Os olhos da senhora deram um brilho azulado indescritível assim como os olhos de Carter brilharam num tom esverdeado.

As visões que ele tinha de uma vida negra e obscura eram substituídas pelas memórias felizes, era como se toda a treva que o habitava fosse substituída por um feixe de luz, quando Madame Braiô separou-se do mesmo e o encarou com seus olhos estranhos, Carter apenas ajoelhou-se no chão arfante com um imenso sorriso de satisfação na face, sendo erguido do chão por seus melhores amigos.

- Você está bem cara? – Blake perguntava assustado.  
- Melhor do que nunca... – Carter respondera risonho.  
- O que as divindades querem de nós? Quando saberemos que teremos uma nova batalha? – Draco perguntara sério.  
- Quando saberão de uma nova batalha? – M. Braiô sorria levemente. – Não saberão! E o que nós queremos de vocês no momento? Simples! Sejam felizes e não permitam que um novo mal se crie.

A velha dera as costas aos rapazes caminhando até a janela, e olhando o horizonte, o céu antes cinza agora estava avermelhado com um lindo pôr do sol, e fora num piscar de olhos que a casa e toda aquela cidade fantasma começara a desaparecer.

- Por que decidiu nos falar tudo isso? – Blake perguntara.  
- Porque vimos que não viveriam em paz até algo ser esclarecido. Adeus rapazes...

Uma luz emanada do pôr do Sol tocara a senhora e logo sua imagem começara a desaparecer, os três rapazes apenas fitavam a cena com uma expressão de cansaço e felicidade.

- Obrigado... – Carter murmurara ao ver a mulher desaparecer. 

_**I'm staring out into the night**_

_**Eu estou me destacando na noite**_

And trying to hide the pain 

_**Tentando esconder a dor**_

_**I'm going to the place where love**_

_**Estou indo para o lugar onde o amor**_

_**can feel but they don't live the cost of fame**_

_**E o bem-estar não custam nada**_

_**In pain it feels a different kind of pain**_

_**E a dor que você sente é um tipo diferente de dor**_

A noite caíra assim que M. Braiô desaparecera deixando aqueles três jovens no meio do nada, ambos trocaram olhares confidentes e suspiraram fundo.

- Está na hora de voltarmos... - Draco murmurara.

- Quase quatro anos fora de casa, quem diria! - Blake sorrira maroto. - Será que meu pai me deserdou?

Os dois começaram a andar em direção ao carro, Carter ainda estava lá, parado olhando para o céu como se pensasse em algo muito distante.

_**I'm going home back to the place where I belong**_

_**Eu estou indo para casa, de volta para o meu lugar**_

_**Where your love has always been enough for me**_

_**E onde seu amor sempre foi o suficiente para mim**_

_**I'm not running from. No, I think you got me all wrong**_

_**Eu não estou fugindo. Não, eu acho que você me entendeu mal**_

_**I don't regret this life I chose for me**_

_**Eu não me arrependo dessa vida que escolhi para mim**_

_**But these places and these faces are getting old**_

_**Mas esses lugares e esses rostos estão ficando velhos**_

_**So I'm going home**_

_**Então eu estou indo para casa**_

- Hey! Carter! - Draco o chamava fazendo-o se virar. - Você não vem?

Carter apenas sorrira levemente andando em passos lentos em direção ao carro e entrando no mesmo, e o ligando. Blake possuía um sorriso imenso na face enquanto Draco apenas encarava Carter com um sorriso diferente.

- Blake, pare de sorrir como um débil mental, está me incomodando... - Carter falara com uma típica voz de sonserino fazendo Draco gargalhar e Blake aderir a uma pose emburrada.

_**The miles are getting longer it seems**_

_**As milhas estão ficando mais longas, parece,**_

_**The closer I get to you...**_

_**Quanto mais perto eu fico de você**_

_**I've not always been the best man and friend for you**_

_**Eu nunca fui o melhor homem ou amigo para você**_

_**But your love remains true and I don't know why**_

_**Mas seu amor continua verdadeiro e eu não sei porquê**_

_**You always seem to give me another try**_

_**Você parece que sempre me dá outra chance**_

Carter dirigia pela estrada, enquanto Blake cantarolava uma música irritante no banco de trás e Draco parecia que iria azará-lo a qualquer segundo.

- Sabe, não me surpreenderia se a Potter do meio já estivesse casada... - Alfinetava Draco. - Ninguém seria capaz de suportar o saco de pulgas!

- Como é que é? - Blake arregalava os olhos. - Você acha mesmo Drakie que ela está com outro?

- Com toda certeza! - Draco sorria maroto fazendo Carter segurar uma gargalhada ao ver a cara de tristeza de Blake.

- Mas... Mas... Isso... Não! Ela não seria capaz! - Blake emburrava.

- Acredite Blake, ás mulheres são cruéis quando querem... - Carter sorria de canto.

Blake não falara nada apenas aderira uma pose carrancuda no banco de trás fazendo Draco sorrir mais ainda.

- Pelo menos assim ele cala a boca! - O loiro murmurara a Carter que apenas concordara com a cabeça.

_**I'm going home back to the place where I belong**_

_**Eu estou indo para casa, de volta para o meu lugar**_

_**Where your love has always been enough for me**_

_**E onde seu amor sempre foi o suficiente para mim**_

_**I'm not running from. No, I think you got me all wrong**_

_**Eu não estou fugindo. Não, eu acho que você me entendeu mal**_

_**I don't regret this life I chose for me**_

_**Eu não me arrependo dessa vida que escolhi para mim**_

_**But these places and these faces are getting old**_

_**Mas esses lugares e esses rostos estão ficando velhos**_

- Já estamos chegando? - Blake perguntava pela milésima vez.

- Não... - Carter respondia mal humorado.

- Blake, ainda faltam DOIS DIAS DE VIAGEM! - Draco berrara nervoso. - ENTÃO EU AGRADECERIA SE VOCÊ PARASSE DE PERGUNTAR SE JÁ ESTÁ CHEGANDO!!!

Um silêncio pairara no carro fazendo o loiro suspirar fundo. Blake apenas sorrira maroto.

- JÁ 'TÁ CHEGANDO? JÁ 'TÁ CHEGANDO? JÁ 'TÁ CHEGANDO? JÁ 'TÁ CHEGANDO? JÁ 'TÁ CHEGANDO? JÁ 'TÁ CHEGANDO? JÁ 'TÁ CHEGANDO? JÁ 'TÁ CHEGANDO? JÁ 'TÁ CHEGANDO?

Carter tivera de frear o carro e segurar Draco que já estava voando para o banco de trás a fim de matar o amigo que apenas gargalhava.

Be careful what you wish for 

_**Tome cuidado com o que você deseja**_

_**cause you just might get it all**_

_**Porque você pode conseguir tudo**_

_**you just might get it all and then some you don't want**_

_**Você pode conseguir tudo e algo que você não quer**_

_**be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it all**_

_**Tome cuidado com o que você deseja porque você pode conseguir tudo**_

_**You just might get it all**_

_**Você pode conseguir tudo.**_

Aquela rua antes tão conhecida parecia totalmente diferente, Carter estacionara o carro frente a mansão Malfoy que possuía todas as luzes apagadas e a noite alastrava sua escuridão.

- Por que não fica aqui em casa essa noite Carter? - Draco perguntara ao sair do carro junto de Blake.

- Faz tempo que não vou a casa Draco... Preciso botar algumas coisas em ordem. - Carter falara sério.

- Eu não acredito! Estou em casa! Estou em casa! Estou em casa! - Blake cantarolava olhando para o outro lado da rua onde a Mansão Zabine se encontrava.

- Além do mais já suportei conviver com Blake por muito tempo, preciso pelo menos de um dia de folga! - Carter sorria maroto fazendo Draco gargalhar e Blake girar os olhos.

- Então... Até... - Draco acenava com a cabeça abrindo o portão de sua mansão e adentrando.

- Até loguitcho! - Blake acenava para o loiro e para Carter ainda dentro do carro e corria para o outro lado da rua adentrando em sua mansão.

Carter apenas sorriu e acelerando o carro e indo em direção a sua própria casa.

_**Oh, I'm going home back to the place where I belong**_

_**Oh,bem, eu estou indo para casa de volta para o meu lugar**_

_**Where your love has always been enough for me**_

_**E onde seu amor sempre foi o suficiente para mim**_

_**And I'm not running from... No, I think you got me all wrong**_

_**Eu não estou fugindo... Não, eu acho que você me entendeu mal**_

_**I don't regret this life I chose for me**_

_**Eu não me arrependo dessa vida que escolhi para mim**_

_**But these places and these faces are getting old**_

_**Mas esses lugares e esses rostos estão ficando velhos**_

_**I said these places and these faces are getting old**_

_**Eu disse que esses lugares e esses rostos estão ficando velhos**_

I'm going home 

_**Eu estou indo para casa.**_

_**I'm going home**_

_**Eu estou indo para casa.**_

Carter havia estacionado o carro dentro dos jardins mortos da mansão Trent, esta estava totalmente descuidada. O rapaz caminhara até a porta e retirara uma chave de dentro das vestes abrindo a porta.

A casa estava descuidada e os móveis cobertos de poeira, o rapaz apontara sua varinha e murmurara algo fazendo com que todas as luzes da sala se acendessem. Ele dera uma olhada para os quadros antigos, franziu o cenho ao ver vários bruxos das trevas, que eram de sua família.

- MEU SENHOR!!! - Um berro invadiu a sala fazendo Carter dar um pulo de susto ao ver um pequeno Elfo Doméstico.  
- Roy? – O rapaz erguia uma sobrancelha. – O que ainda faz aqui?  
- Após a partida do senhor, Roy tomou conta da casa! Tomou sim! – O Elfo sorria abertamente.  
- É, estou vendo como cuidou bem... – Carter ironizava dando uma olhada ao ver a sujeira.  
- Roy sentiu tanta falta do menino Trent! Roy nunca mais o viu! Sentiu saudades! – O Elfo abraçava as pernas de Carter e começava um choro sem fim fazendo o rapaz girar os olhos.  
- Ok! Ok! Estou aqui agora, não esquenta! – Ele afastava o Elfo com as mãos. – Precisarei de uma ajuda sua Roy...  
- Claro senhor! Roy ajudará com prazer, não só Roy como todos os outros!  
- Todos os outros? – Carter erguera ambas sobrancelhas demonstrando a sua surpresa.

Logo dez Elfos Domésticos adentraram a sala correndo, chorando e abraçando Carter que parecia mais assustado do que nunca com aquela recepção toda.

- Eu havia esquecido que possuíamos tantos elfos...- Ele batia na própria testa e respirava fundo.

Draco adentrara a casa pé ante pé, jogou sua mala sobre o sofá da sala e caminhou até a cozinha, estava morrendo de fome e não via a hora de comer algo e logo entrar em seu quarto e ter uma boa noite de sono. Em cima da bancada da cozinha ele logo identificara um imenso bolo de chocolate, sorriu maroto aproximando-se do bolo quando sentiu uma varinha em suas costas.

- Por mim você pode roubar todo meu dinheiro, menos meu bolo de chocolate! – Uma voz severa falara em suas costas.

Draco alargou o sorriso virando-se e deparando-se com a visão de seu pai com um pijama listrado.

- Draco? – Cold arregalou os olhos.  
- Sentiu minha falta Papai? – Draco abraçava o pai com força.

Cold gargalhara não acreditando que seu filho após quatro anos estava em casa, ele afastara Draco de si para encarar o rapaz, não acreditando na imagem que via.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE É VOCÊ! MAYAAAA!!! MAYAAAAA!!! – Cold berrava puxando Draco em direção a sala.

Logo uma bela mulher de cabelos ruivos na altura do queixo surgira no alto da escadaria, os olhos da mesma logo enchendo-se de lágrimas conforme ela corria escada a baixo e agarrava o rapaz loiro, Cold apenas sorria emocionado com aquilo tudo.

- Não acredito que está de volta filho! – Ela enchia a face de Draco de beijos que apenas soltava muxoxos.  
- O que 'tá acontecendo? – Um garotinho loiro surgia no alto da escadaria.  
- Que barulheira! – Um outro garotinho idêntico ao primeiro surgia ao lado do outro com uma cara de sono.  
- Aqueles são... – Draco encarava os irmãos boquiaberto.  
- Seus irmãos! – Cold sorria abertamente. – Jack e Zack!  
- Impossível! – Draco alargava o sorriso.  
- Esse daí é o Draco? – Zack perguntava risonho descendo as escadas junto de Zack.  
- Sim, este é o irmão mais velho de vocês... – Maya falava emocionada.

Os gêmeos apenas sorriram abertamente, e logo todos estavam na cozinha comendo bolo de chocolate e tagarelando. Draco contava sobre sua viagem aos pais e sobre as aventuras que ele, Blake e Carter haviam se metido. Ao ver que os gêmeos haviam caído de sono sobre a mesa, Maya os levara para cima com um feitiço de flutuação, anunciando que também iria dormir.

- É bom tê-lo em casa novamente filho... – Ela beijava a testa de Draco antes de se retirar.

Draco espreguiçou-se e sorriu para o pai que retribuiu o sorriso satisfeito.

- E Amy? Onde ela está? Como ela está? – O rapaz perguntara.  
- Voltou para cá a dois anos atrás, tornou-se médica no St.Mungus e agora está dividindo um apartamento com Ashlee na cidade.  
- Amy virou médica? Minha irmã?  
- Sua irmã! – Cold sorria orgulhoso. – Bem rapaz, é hora de irmos dormir, amanhã teremos um dia longo e conversaremos mais!  
- Boa noite pai... – Draco falava risonho ao ver o pai se retirar da cozinha.

O loiro já estava em seu quarto, tudo estava como ele deixou, deu uma olhada em volta como se estivesse matando as saudades, até que encarou em cima da escrivaninha uma foto em que ele e Suzan encontravam-se na sala precisa, ele a abraçava por trás e a beijava na bochecha, a ruiva apenas sorria.

- Suzan... – Draco murmurara apanhando o porta-retratos em suas mãos e deitando-se na cama. – Como você deve estar?

Blake adentrara em sua casa pela porta da frente fazendo menção de fazer barulho, largou a mala no chão e logo cruzara os braços.

- FAMÍLIA O PRINCIPE DE VOCÊS RETORNOU AO PALÁCIO! – Ele berrara.

Não demorou nem dez segundos até Sophie aparecer frente ao filho e lhe abraçar fortemente e chorando compulsivamente, logo Miguel surgira atrás da esposa com um imenso sorriso, e Dean ainda com cara de sono ao lado do pai.

- Mãe, calma! Eu estou de volta! – Blake murmurava risonho.  
- Senti tanta sua falta! – Sophie afastava-se do filho o analisando.  
- Sophie, ele está bem, vamos pare com isso! – Miguel falava calmamente e abraçava o filho. – Quase quatro anos sem dar noticias, isso não se faz rapaz!  
- Hey! Eu não tive culpa! – Blake emburrava. – Tínhamos que manter a nossa discrição! Mas... Caraca Dean você nem parece o mesmo!  
- Hum? – Dean olhava Blake risonho. – Os anos passaram Blake!  
- Ahh me dá um abraço logo seu prego! – Blake abraçava o irmão e bagunçava os cabelos do mesmo.  
- Você realmente não mudou em nada! – Dean sorria abertamente.  
- E onde está Su? Ela não vai receber seu irmão mais bonito?  
- Suzan está em Paris... – Miguel falava com um leve sorriso. – Partiu a dois anos atrás, se tornou Membro da Corte de Londres em Paris.  
- Nossa! Suzan tá importante então! – Blake falava admirado. – E você? Anda fazendo o que da vida? – Ele perguntava a Dean que sorria.  
- Sou do Ministério também, cuido da parte de Controle de Criaturas Mágicas.  
- E ainda mora aqui? – Blake franzia o cenho.  
- Na verdade por enquanto sim, estou procurando uma casa nas áreas afastadas de Londres, devo me mudar até o final do mês.  
- Isso que é uma família de futuro! – Blake sorria alegremente.  
- E você? O que pretende fazer agora da vida filho? – Miguel perguntara sério.  
- Acredite pai, muitas coisas... – Blake anunciava maroto. – Bem eu vou dormir!

O rapaz dirigia-se para o segundo andar de sua mansão, segurando a mala. Dean apenas sorriu, era engraçado, mas Blake realmente havia feito falta naqueles anos. Miguel abraçara Sophie que ainda tinha lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos, todos ficaram fitando a silhueta de Blake desaparecer na escadaria.

O importante naquele momento é que todos estavam de volta a suas casas. 


	22. The End

Música: Innocence – Avril Lavigne

**The End.**

O Sol estava mesmo de matar, Carter havia limpado a testa pela décima vez enquanto ajudava seus Elfos domésticos a darem um jeito no jardim, que por sua vez estava em perfeito estado após tantos anos. Um barulho vindo dos portões atraiu ligeiramente a atenção do rapaz, olhou para o mesmo que os Elfos limpavam e tentavam retirar o enferrujado inutilmente e viu a imagem de um carro e uma bela moto verde, reconhecendo nos mesmos veículos Blake e Draco.

- CARTIEEEE!!! – Blake como sempre demonstrava o quanto era escandaloso.

O moreno girara os olhos, Draco que possuía os vidros abertos do carro resmungou algo a Blake sobre um dia deixa-lo surdo, Carter sorriu com o canto da boca logo mandando os Elfos pararem de limpar o portão e abrir o mesmo para seus amigos.

Os dois adentraram com os veículos os parando na limpa estradinha, cumprimentaram Carter do modo de sempre e adentraram a Mansão dos Trent's.

- Uau! – Blake comentara olhando ao redor. – A última vez que estive aqui isso parecia um daqueles filmes de terror, e agora vejam só!  
- Você é tãããoo discreto Vira-lata! – Draco girava os olhos azuis.  
- Passei a madrugada e parte do dia de hoje arrumando isso tudo, mandei retirar todos objetos das trevas, quadros antigos essas coisas horripilantes... – Carter comentava. – Os Elfos acabaram de limpar a casa, o que está difícil mesmo é o lado de fora.  
- Mas você realmente fez um bom trabalho Cartiezito! – Blake olhava para o corrimão dourado reluzente da escada. – Parece até ouro!  
- É ouro seu imbecil! – Draco comentara dentre os dentes fazendo Blake arregalar os olhos como nunca.  
- CARACA! – Berrara Blake dando leves socos no corrimão fazendo Draco murmurar algum xingamento e Carter segurar uma gargalhada.  
- É impressão minha ou você não está num bom dia Draco? O que foi? Sua mãe reformou seu quarto enquanto você esteve fora? – Carter perguntara do modo irônico Sonserino de sempre.

Blake que estava no pé da escada averiguando se o corrimão era realmente de ouro aproximou-se dos dois amigos com um sorriso triste brincando em seus lábios, Carter olhou os dois amigos sem entender e indicou para que sentassem no sofá negro colocado frente à lareira na sala de estar.

- Draco está magoado! – Declarou Blake.  
- Magoado? – Carter ergueu ambas sobrancelhas e olhou para o loiro que bufou em resposta.  
- Suzan está em Paris, parece que se mudou para lá alguns anos atrás... – Blake comentara coçando o queixo levemente. – A trabalho, algo do tipo... Papai disse que ela é muito boa no que faz, parece que é um tipo de Diplomata, sei lá!  
- Então o Lobinho está revoltado porque a dona de seu coração não está no país... – Carter comentara com sarcasmo.  
- Não começa Carter... – Draco parecia avisar o amigo.  
- Começar? Eu? Imagina... – Carter rolava os olhos. – Você fica alguns anos fora procurando algo inútil com seus dois melhores amigos abandonando a única garota que você teve algum tipo de sentimento! Então você volta para casa após quase quatro anos e descobre que ela é uma ótima profissional e se mudou de país, enquanto você ainda é um zero a esquerda!  
- Carter eu estou avisando, não estou com paciência hoje... – Draco levantava-se do sofá e escorava-se na lareira, Blake até então apenas observava tudo em silêncio.  
- Paciência? Hum... Claro! Você não tem paciência, mas espera que a mulher de sua vida tenha para te esperar por toda eternidade! Que coisa meiga... – Carter colocava as mãos atrás da cabeça e sorria de canto.  
- O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA CARTER? VÁ PARA PARIS E IMPLORE PARA QUE ELA VOLTE COMIGO? 

Os rostos de Carter e Blake iluminaram-se de repente, o loiro olhara ambos com o cenho franzido não imaginando na dimensão que suas palavras haviam tomado.

- Até que não é má idéia! – Blake falara sorridente.  
- Você só pode estar brincando! – Draco falara nervoso.  
- Eu sei que vou me odiar o resto da vida por isso, mas... – Carter engolira seco como se fosse dizer algo extremamente difícil. – O Vira Lixeira tem razão!  
- Como é que é? – Draco parecia estupefato com as palavras do amigo.  
- Você vai a Paris conversa com a garota e vê no quê que dá! – Carter falava como se fosse óbvio.  
- Hã? Vocês ficaram loucos! – Draco declarara passando as mãos pelos cabelos.  
- Podemos ser loucos, mas temos razão no que falamos! – Blake falara risonho.  
- E o meu orgulho? Onde fica o meu orgulho nessa palhaçada toda? – O loiro falara tenso.  
- Você a ama? – Carter perguntara sério.  
- O quê? É claro que eu a amo seu idiota! Se eu não a amasse eu não estaria nesse estado!  
- Então seu orgulho não importa.

Ás últimas palavras de Carter fizeram Blake bater palmas e Draco olhar o amigo com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, ambos permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos até um Elfo entrar na sala e fazer uma reverência um tanto quanto exagerada para Carter.

- Sim Mutch? – Carter perguntara ao Elfo.  
- O quarto do menino está pronto mestre!  
- Quarto do menino? – Blake perguntara sem entender.  
- Mandei Mutch e alguns outros elfos reformarem alguns quartos da mansão, digamos que fiz uma reforma na casa, alguns móveis novos devem chegar ainda hoje...  
- Você mandou fazer o quarto para Caios não é? – Draco perguntara com um sorriso imenso.  
- Caios? O garoto da visão? É por isso que você está reformando sua casa Cartie? Para... – Blake perguntava empolgado.  
- Para ele e para minha irmã! – Draco falou simplesmente como se somasse um mais um. – Acontece que você ainda não foi atrás da Amy, creio eu...  
- Eu ainda não fui, para falar a verdade sequer sei onde ela se encontra, mas isso é irrelevante afinal irei até o fim do mundo para acha-la se necessário. – Carter falava calmamente levantando-se do sofá e se espreguiçando.  
- Quando for a ver então não apareça com essa cara de morto-vivo e essas roupas suadas! – Blake falara com uma cara de nojo.  
- Eu sequer sei onde ela está sua anta! – Carter dava um tapa na cabeça do amigo que apenas girara os olhos reclamando baixinho algo sobre todos o baterem.  
- St.Mungus. – Draco falara em alto e sonoro tom.  
- O que tem o St.Mungus? – Carter perguntara monotamente.  
- Amy trabalha lá, parece que se tornou médica... – Draco comentara com um imenso sorriso. – E então? Vai lá?  
- Amanhã... – Carter sorrira de volta para o amigo. – Amanhã estarei em estado apresentável e irei até ela.  
- Ótimo! Temos duas vidas resolvidas aqui, você irá até minha irmã amanhã e eu irei até Suzan. – Draco falara animado. – E você Fuça Lixo?  
- O que tem eu? – Blake perguntara assustado.  
- Quando vai ver a Potter? – Carter perguntara como se aquilo fosse óbvio.  
- Hã... Não sei se quero ir... – Blake engolira em seco. – Ela disse que não iria me esperar, e quando eu partir a gente hã... Vocês sabem.  
- Por acaso você 'tá com medo de que a Potter do meio te bata ou te prenda em Azkaban? – Draco perguntara risonho.  
- Ela tem poder para prende-lo? – Carter perguntara interessado.  
- Parece que ela se tornou Auror! – O loiro respondera divertido.  
- É Blake, parece que você vai mesmo ter que domar uma fera! – Declarou Carter gargalhando.  
- Não vejo graça nisso!  
- Mas nós vemos, nós vemos e muita! – Draco gargalhava junto de Carter fazendo logo com que Blake gargalhasse junto deles.

O resto do dia fora com conversas animadas sobre o que acontecera com os outros amigos, Carter recusava-se a acreditar que Cassy realmente havia se casado com Luke, aquilo era informação demais para uma cabeça só. Assim que o final da tarde chegara alguns móveis encomendados por Carter chegaram junto, fazendo Blake e Draco decidirem que já era hora de partir. Com uma despedida rápida os outros dois sonserinos abandonaram a Mansão Trent que ficou apenas com Carter e os elfos.

_**Dois dias depois:**_

_**Rua Queen 34**_

Uma mulher de seus 20 anos andava em passos rápidos. Os cabelos loiros escuros lisos presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, deixando apenas a franja cair sobre os olhos incrivelmente verdes. Trajada por uma roupa completamente negra e com uma capa da mesma cor sobre os ombros, perseguia com a varinha empunhe nas mãos um homem de seus trinta anos que corria e olhava para trás um tanto desesperado.

O homem com aspecto cansado havia ficado encurralado em uma rua e a garota deu um leve sorriso colocando a varinha no peito do mesmo que a encarava com um medo explicito em sua face.

- Por favor, não! Eu imploro! – Ele ajoelhava-se perante a garota.  
- Quero nomes Donald! E quero imediatamente! – A garota falara séria.  
- Eu... Eu não posso dizer Srta. Potter! Eles vão me matar!  
- Você tem a proteção do Ministério, tem a minha palavra Donald! Não é o suficiente? Ou será que você acha que eu sou como a escória que você anda?  
- Não! Jamais senhorita! – O homem chorava desesperado. – Você já tem minha varinha, eu já disse tudo! Tudo o que queria saber...  
- Nem tudo... – A garota abaixava-se e ficava na altura dos olhos do homem. – Quais são os nomes?

O homem a encarava ainda mais desesperado, a garota levantara novamente vendo que aquilo não iria chegar a lugar algum, bufou levemente e conjurou algemas enfeitiçadas, virou o homem de costas e começou a coloca-las em suas mãos.

- Você Reymond Donald está preso por Confraternização com Magia Negra e ocultação de nomes para com o Ministério, Ashlee Kaitlin Potter reside sua prisão, você tem direito a um julgamento descente no Ministério da Magia e que Merlim o ajude Donald, pois você precisará muito dele...

Ashlee afastara do homem, as algemas pareceram gravar toda a conversa, pois começaram a repetir as palavras de Ashlee logo após a garota terminar. Ela então olhara tristemente ao homem e com um feitiço ele desaparecera de sua frente, indo para a prisão.

Ela soltou os cabelos do rabo de cavalo, começou a andar no meio da rua como se nada de anormal houvesse ocorrido ali, sentiu algo estranho, virou para trás e ergueu sua varinha, tinha certeza que estava sendo seguida, sempre estava alerta, sabia que algo estava errado.

- Quem está aí? – Perguntou séria.

Não houve resposta, ela realmente não esperava que houvesse até que notou um cachorro negro sentado a encarando com os olhos verdes, olhou para o cachorro séria.

- Ótimo! Agora me sinto ameaçada por um cachorro! – Resmungou baixinho.

Voltou a andar sem notar que o cachorro a seguia, parando então no final da rua notando uma moto verde imensa parada, franziu o cenho e em seguida sentiu a ponta de uma varinha em suas costas.

- Deveria sempre suspeitar de animagos Ashlee... Pensei que fosse mais esperta!

Aquela voz a fez tremer de corpo e alma, não queria ousar virar de costas e ver que tudo não passou de uma ilusão maluca, entretanto quando a sensação da varinha em suas costas desaparecera, ela criara toda a coragem do mundo para virar e ver a imagem sorridente de Blake Zabine.

Ele estava mais alto, mais encorpado e com um ar de mais velho, o que de certo modo lhe acrescentava um charme. O sorriso continuava o mesmo, o mesmo sorriso cafajeste que ele lhe lançava desde que eram pequenos.

- Blake... – Ela o encarava com os olhos esbugalhados o fazendo sorrir mais ainda. – Seu Vira Lata Miserável de uma Figa! – Ela começara a falar alto em seguida o batendo com os punhos.

Blake gargalhava limitando-se em falar "AI, AI" e a defender-se dos socos, tapas e chutes que Ashlee começava a lhe dar, acabou por conseguir segurar a garota a prendendo em seus braços, ela o olhava com raiva e ele realmente sentiu que se a soltasse ela voltaria a lhe espancar novamente.

- Olha me bater não vai adiantar nada! – Ele falara a encarando nos olhos.  
- Me solta Blake! – Ela falara severa o encarando nos olhos.  
- Ash... – Ele a encarava tristemente, mas a soltando em seguida.

Ela apanhara sua própria varinha que estava no chão, havia caído por conta de seu ataque de nervos. Blake a olhara tristemente.

- Ash... Qual é? – Ele falara decepcionado.  
- Quase quatro anos Blake! – Ela o olhara severa um olhar típico de Pansy Parkinson.  
- Mas eu voltei, não voltei?  
- E você ainda acha que eu estou te esperando?  
- Não... Realmente não acho, sinceramente faz três dias que cheguei e se te procurei hoje foi por pensar muito nisso...  
- Nisso o quê? – Ela perguntara o olhando com menos severidade.  
- De você estar com outro cara sei lá... – Blake encostava-se na parede e olhava para os pés. – Não é fácil para um sonserino engolir o orgulho sabe? 

Ashlee pareceu o analisar por um longo tempo, guardou a varinha nas vestes e virou para olhar a moto passando a mão pelo banco da mesma e olhando cada detalhe desta.

- Seu pai acabou escolhendo a verde então... – Ela comentara normalmente. – Eu disse que verde era sua cor favorita, sabia que ele iria confiar.  
- Você o ajudou a comprar a moto? – Blake perguntara desencostando da parede.  
- Ele me perguntou se achava se você iria gostar, eu apenas dei minha opinião.  
- Entendo... – Blake falara sentindo a esperança esvair de seu corpo.  
- E então? – Ela virara-se para ele com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.  
- E então o que?  
- Não vai me perguntar o que está te matando por dentro? – Ela perguntara com ambas sobrancelhas arqueadas.  
- Você 'tá com outro cara? – Ele falara analisando as feições da garota.

Ashlee estava visivelmente mais velha e atraente, o corpo que ela escondia por trás da capa e das roupas negras era bem sensual, o modo no qual ela andava era provocante assim como os lábios avermelhados, os cabelos estavam maiores e mais brilhantes assim como os olhos da garota, talvez ela nem tivesse mudado tanto, talvez fosse apenas pelo tempo que ele passou longe dela.

Ela demorara um tempo o analisando também, e ele rezava internamente para que ela respondesse sua pergunta, a garota sorriu, o sorriso mais bonito que Blake já vira em sua vida.

- Você realmente perdeu os modos! – Ela girou os olhos subindo na moto dele. – Vamos, me leve para comer algo! Estou com fome.  
- Isso quer dizer que... – Blake sorria abertamente sentindo a esperança retomar ao seu corpo de maneira avassaladora.  
- Estou solteira Blake, agora anda antes que eu comece a comer pedras!

Ele a puxara da moto com força a erguendo em seu colo e a beijando furiosamente, Ashlee gargalhara com aquela situação, Blake a beijava por completo, por todo o rosto e pescoço, e ela retribuía cada carinho como se o mundo estivesse para acabar naquele exato momento.

_**França – Paris**_

O prédio da sede do Ministério da França era extremamente alto, várias pessoas entravam e saíam do mesmo com pressa segurando pilhas e mais pilhas de papéis.

Um rapaz de boné, blusa e calça jeans estava encostado na parede do mesmo enquanto fumava um cigarro. Parecia estar ali por um longo tempo, entretanto, não saía de lá nem por um decreto. Este mesmo rapaz desencostou rapidamente da parede quando vira uma garota sair pela porta de vidro do Ministério Francês.

Suzan Zabine estava imponente, ele a olhou embasbacado, jamais imaginara Suzan daquela forma. Os cabelos ruivos estavam ondulados, seu rosto com as bochechas rosadas e os lábios no mesmo tom, trajada em uma roupa respeitável azul bebê segurando uma pasta negra em uma das mãos, enquanto a outra passava a mão pelos cabelos flamejantes.

Draco apagara o cigarro imediatamente, vira Suzan abrir uma pasta e retirar um papel de dentro da mesma. Em seguida a garota passara por Draco sem o notar já que o mesmo escondera o rosto com o boné.

- Zabine ! Svp, il attend ! (Zabine! Por favor, espere!)

O loiro vira Suzan parar de andar imediatamente e espiar sobre os ombros, viu também um moreno de olhos negros aproximar-se da ruiva com um sorriso débil estampado no rosto.

- Pode falar em inglês comigo Matt! – Suzan sorria amavelmente.  
- Ah é... Desculpe! Essas mudanças de língua têm me matado! – Ele sorrira encabulado.

Draco se sentira um idiota naquele momento, já que estava escondido atrás de uma árvore tentando escutar a conversa daqueles dois.

- Com o tempo você se acostuma... – Suzan falava risonha. – No começo eu começava a falar francês e inglês ao mesmo tempo, ninguém entendia nada!  
- Você vai ficar aqui o resto do ano? – Matt perguntara encarando a garota. – Andam dizendo que vai voltar para a Inglaterra...  
- Sim é verdade, ando pensando em retornar para lá, sinto falta dos meus amigos e de minha família...  
- Mas você está tão bem aqui! – O rapaz protestava. – Não quero perder a única garota bonita deste Ministério!

Draco arregalou os olhos, não estava acreditando naquilo! Ele estava cantando Suzan, DESCARADAMENTE!

- Não seja bobo! Há outras lindas aqui! – Suzan gargalhava.  
- Para mim só tem uma... – Matt falara gentil fazendo a ruiva corar furiosamente.

Draco saíra de trás da arvore, aquele idiota havia saído das linhas, como ELE ousava cantar a ruiva de Draco Malfoy? Quem aquele cara pensava que era? Parou atrás de Suzan com uma cara mal humorada que só os Malfoy's sabiam fazer quando estavam irritados.

- Suzan. – Falou com uma voz extremamente rouca.

A ruiva sentiu seus ossos congelarem, Matt a encarou preocupado já que ela ficara pálida e extremamente assustada, encarou o loiro atrás da ruiva e franziu o cenho sem entender.

- Dra... Draco? – Ela virou-se jogando os cabelos para trás.  
- Ainda lembra do meu nome? Devo me sentir honrado! – O loiro cruzava os braços lançando um olhar assassino para o tal de Matt.  
- Você o conhece Suzan?  
- Sim ele... Ele é...  
- Draco Malfoy. – Draco falara sério vendo a cara de espanto do garoto. – Neto de Draco Malfoy I, Hermione Malfoy, Harry Potter, Gina Potter e filho de Cold Malfoy e Maya Malfoy, prazer!

Matt abrira a boca categoricamente, parecia que não conseguiria falar nada por semanas, Draco sabia que os nomes de seus avôs e pais sempre assustavam pessoas indesejáveis, e sempre que podia usava tais nomes. Suzan revirara os olhos ao ver a hostilidade na qual Draco a tratara e a Matt, certamente estaria pensando que ela e Matt estavam tendo algum relacionamento afetivo.

- Draco... – Suzan murmurara séria.  
- O que foi Suzan? Estou apenas me apresentando ao seu novo _amigo_. – Draco frisara bem à parte do amigo fazendo Matt arrepiar-se mais ainda.  
- Será que podemos conversar em particular? – Suzan sugeria ao loiro com uma expressão desgostosa estampada na face.  
- Ah! Que falta de educação Su! Aposto que o seu _amigo_ Matt iria amar participar de uma conversa entre _ex-namorados,_ afinal creio que você adora essa palavra né? _Ex...!_ – Draco ironizava.

Suzan lançara um olhar feio para o loiro o segurando pelo pulso e apartando dali com ele. Ambos pararam frente a um prédio no qual Suzan arrastou Draco e ambos subiram algumas escadas até pararem frente a um apartamento no qual adentraram logo.

Draco encostou-se na parede carrancudo e Suzan arremessara sua pasta em cima do sofá encarando o loiro como se esperasse alguma explicação, do tipo como ele foi parar ali, como foi a tal missão dele, com quem razão ele quase azarara Matt. A ruiva tinha tantas perguntas na cabeça que acabava por esquecer que podia ler sentimentos e pensamentos.

- E então? Estou esperando! – Ela falara mal humorada.  
- Não pedi para vir até sua casa! – Draco falara ríspido.  
- O que faz em Paris?  
- Não é da sua conta! – Ele falara rabugento.  
- Ah claro que não! Você frisou bem não é? Somos _eeexxxxx _namorados, não devemos nada um ao outro!  
- Quem parecia animada com a expressão _EX_ era você com aquele tal de Matt sei lá do quê! – Draco reclamara a encarando nervoso.  
- Matt é meu amigo não que você tenha algo haver com isso Draco Malfoy! – Ela falara visivelmente irritada.

Draco murmurara palavras inaudíveis e caminhara em direção a janela onde ficou por alguns instantes sentindo uma brisa tocar-lhe a face, ele realmente estava nervoso. Suzan suspirou fundo começando a sentir a sua volta todo sentimento e pensamento emanados do loiro. 

"Ótimo! Agora ela se atraca com o tal Matt e eu fico com cara de idiota! Eu sabia que vir atrás dela não iria dar certo! Eu MATO Carter e Blake quando voltar para Londres!".

- Draco você veio até Paris apenas para me ver não foi? – Suzan perguntara com compaixão aproximando-se do loiro.  
- Já disse que não interessa Suzan! – Ele virara para encara-la.  
- Será que você pode parar de ser estúpido por um segundo? – Ela perguntara cansada o encarando nos olhos.

Os olhos castanhos dela sempre o atraíram, fitou os olhos da garota enquanto ela parecia ler cada pensamento mirabolante que se passava na cabeça do loiro, por Merlim como ele amava aquela ruiva e como havia sentido falta dela, ele perdeu o tempo em que ficou perdido naquela imensidão cor de avelã até ela o abraçar fortemente.

- Eu não estou com ninguém droga! – Ela reclamara no ouvido dele. – Por que você simplesmente não faz o que está com vontade de fazer e para de me torturar?

O sorriso de Draco nunca parecera tão sincero e sapeca quanto naquele momento, a afastando levemente de si, ele a beijou como nunca logo a deitando no sofá. O tempo simplesmente parou naquele momento.

_**Inglaterra – Londres – St.Mungus.**_

Uma mulher loira examinava um menino, sorrira e falara algo bondoso para o mesmo logo colocando suas mãos sobre um corte imenso na perna deste fazendo com que o corte desaparecesse. O menininho sorrira gentil logo saindo do consultório da médica de mãos dadas com a mãe.

Amy Malfoy largara-se na cadeira atrás de sua mesa, logo seu plantão terminaria e ela não via a hora de chegar em seu apartamento e dormir. Jogou a cabeça para trás quando alguém bateu na porta de seu consultório. Voltando a sua compostura falou um sonoro "entre", a porta abrira-se e duas pessoas adentraram risonhas, pessoas que ela logo identificaram como Meg e Harry.

- Vocês? Não acredito! – Ela corria até ambos os abraçando fortemente. – Como foi a viagem até Romênia? Virão muitos Dragões?  
- Foi maravilhosa! – Harry falava empolgado. – Tenho material para boas aulas em Hogwarts, para DCAT! Algumas coisas para Hagrid também!  
- Digamos que de dia eram aventuras e de noite uma nova lua de mel! – Megan falara pomposamente arrancando gargalhadas da loira e fazendo Harry ficar desconcertado.  
- Megan essas coisas a gente não comenta! – Ele murmurara encabulado.  
- Rá! Até parece! – Megan revirava os olhos. – Você acha que eu não fofoco sobre nossas experiências sexuais com sua irmã e as meninas não é?  
- Megan! – Harry arregalava os olhos arrancando mais gargalhadas da esposa e de Amy.  
- Não se preocupe Harry, em suas experiências sexuais você parece ter ótimo desempenho pelo que Megan conta!- Amy falava em tom brincalhão fazendo Harry corar mais ainda se é que era possível e Megan gargalhar mais alto.  
- E então Amy? Que horas acaba seu plantão? – A ruiva perguntara gentil.

Amy consultara o relógio de pulso vendo a hora marcada e logo sorrindo triunfante.

- Agora! Por que?  
- Estávamos pensando em ir comer algo, como estávamos passando aqui perto... – Harry começava.  
- O que acha de jantar conosco? – Megan perguntava animada.  
- Não sei se serei boa companhia, ando meio cansada... – Amy falava docemente.  
- Você sempre é boa companhia! E eu preciso de alguém ao meu lado para fazer Harry passar vergonha, ele ainda continua certinho sabe?  
- Entendo! – Amy gargalhara ao ver a expressão de desgosto na face do amigo. – Bem, sobre tais circunstâncias eu aceito ir!

A loira retirara o jaleco o guardando em um armário no escritório, retirando do mesmo uma bolsa branca. No caminho da saída do St.Mungus acenara e despedira-se de vários pacientes, enfermeiras, curanderias e médicos. Megan comentara algo sobre Amy ser quase a Madonna do Hospital o que gerou uma boa gargalhada vinda de Harry.

O trio havia acabado de atravessar as portas do hospital quando Harry olhara seriamente para um ponto no outro lado da rua.

- Acho melhor deixarmos este jantar para outro dia... – Ele comentara olhando a esposa e a amiga com carinho.  
- Mas por quê? – Megan perguntara indignada.  
- Esqueci algo importante que tenho que fazer Meg, infelizmente temos que ir para casa imediatamente! Perdoe-me Amy...  
- Tudo bem, eu estou cansada mesmo... – Amy dava os ombros.

- Tudo bem o escambáu! Eu quero sair para jantar! – Megan cruzava os braços revoltada.  
- Outro dia combinamos Meg, bem eu vou indo! Até logo! – Amy acenava coma cabeça seguindo um rumo pela rua contrario do casal.

Megan ainda olhava indignada para o marido que apontara com a cabeça para o outro lado da rua, a ruiva levou as mãos a boca e viu um vulto andando em direção a Amy.

- Espero que eles se entendam desta vez. – Harry murmurara. – E então? Qual restaurante a Sra. Potter deseja ir?

Megan alargou um sorriso e beijara o marido na boca com extremo afeto.

Amy tinha sorte de seu apartamento e de Ashlee ser apenas um quarteirão do St.Mungus, assim lhe poupava tempo e magia para deslocar de um lugar ao outro, estava prestes a entrar pelo portão do prédio quando escutou passos atrás de si, virou-se rapidamente com a varinha erguida, a varinha que acertou o meio do peitoral de um rapaz alto e belo.

- Após tanto tempo é assim que me recepciona? – Carter erguia ambas sobrancelhas.  
- Você? – Amy Arregalava os olhos.  
- Sabe eu acho melhor você não entrar aí, Blake e Ashlee estão... Digamos que fazendo as pazes.

A garota o olhara com uma expressão cansada, ele a encarava com ternura, fazia tempos que não via Amy, ela parecia ter mudado tão pouco.

- O que sugere que eu faça? Passe a noite em um Hotel? – Ela perguntara nervosa.  
- Pode passar em minha casa se quiser... – Carter falava simplesmente recebendo um olhar assustado. – Sem segundas intenções! – Ele falara rapidamente. – Poderíamos conversar um pouco quem sabe...

A loira olhou para a janela do seu andar, as luzes acesas, suspirou fundo, estava realmente cansada.

- Tudo bem, mas sem segundas intenções Trent! – Ela falara seca.

Carter sorriu inocente e a encaminhou em direção a um luxuoso carro conversível, o caminho até a casa de Carter fora silencioso, ambos permaneciam no mais absurdo dos silêncios até chegarem em uma mansão. Amy ficara atônita, aquela mansão certamente era maior do que a de seus avós.

Quando adentraram a casa, ela pode ver as peças talhadas em ouro e prata, tudo bem organizado e delicado, como se a casa tivesse acabado de ficar pronta.

- Reformei, tem alguns dias já... – Carter falara casualmente. – Antes era um tanto quanto mórbido, como diz Blake... Parecia um filme te terror.

Amy sorriu, havia até se esquecido o quanto Carter era amigo de Draco e Blake, aquilo lhe trazia recordações de Hogwarts, olhou carinhosamente uma foto colocada em uma estante na sala, uma foto em que os três Sonserinos gargalhavam, Carter fazia chifrinhos em Blake enquanto Draco bagunçava os cabelos do mesmo, certamente estavam no terceiro ano.

- Eu gosto dessa foto... – Carter comentara.   
- Blake sempre foi o menor entre vocês, uma espécie de irmão mais novo... – Amy analisava a foto.  
- Amy eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. – Carter falara sério retirando a fotografia das mãos da mulher.

Ela apenas consentira com a cabeça e se sentiu puxada pela mão em direção a escadaria, no segundo andar ambos pararam frente a uma porta, Carter abrira a mesma dando passagem para Amy que logo identificou aquele quarto como um quarto de bebê.

Ela olhara tudo com uma profunda ternura, se recordando do que vira na mente de Carter alguns anos atrás no meio da Guerra. A visão de um mundo destruído onde apenas Draco, Carter e o filho dela e dele Caios estavam vivos.

- Amy eu não me esqueci de você...  
- Você sempre vai embora Carter... – A garota falara com a voz amargurada enquanto segurava um hipogrifo de pelúcia.  
- Você sabe que eu não tive escolhas.  
- Mas teve a escolha de se despedir! – Ela o encarava tristemente. – De todas ás vezes que você foi embora, você não se despediu nenhuma! A única coisa que fez foi fazer algo que me deixasse sentir mais sua falta, que me deixasse mais... – Ela mordera o lábio inferior ao sentir as lágrimas saírem de seus olhos.  
- Você sabe o porquê deu nunca me despedir? – Ele perguntara tristemente e ela balançava a cabeça negativamente. – Amy, a coisa mais difícil para um homem é dizer adeus à pessoa que ele mais ama no mundo! Eu sequer sabia se iria voltar vivo, todas ás vezes que parti sem me despedir foi por não ter certeza de que voltaria...

A garota segurara o hipogrifo com força em suas mãos enquanto Carter se aproximava e a segurava no rosto com profundo carinho e admiração.

- Você sempre foi o que me fez permanecer bom Amy... Tornou-se uma guerreira, uma mulher de fibra admirável... – Ele beijara a testa dela levemente.  
- E se você for embora de novo? Como vai ser Carter? – Ela murmurara.  
- Eu não vou embora... – Ele a encarara nos olhos.

Os olhos verdes dele, ainda marcados pela guerra e os azuis ternos dela, encontrando-se novamente após tantos anos, o sentimento era o mesmo.

- O que me garante que não vai? – Ela perguntara seca.  
- Isso...

Carter havia ajoelhado e retirado do bolso uma caixinha, os olhos de Amy nunca brilharam tanto quanto naquele exato momento, ele estava de joelhos e em suas mãos um lindo anel de diamante repousava. Um anel de noivado.

- Amy, me aceita como seu noivo e futuro marido? – Ele perguntara num fio de voz.

Ela ainda o olhava atônita como se não acreditasse em tudo aquilo, demorou uns dois minutos até sua ficha cair e ver que aquilo não era um sonho ou algo do tipo, era um fato real que realmente estava acontecendo. Sua resposta fora óbvia quando ela jogou-se nos braços de Carter ainda ajoelhado e o derrubou no chão o beijando com todo amor que havia guardado durante anos.

_Waking up I see that everything is OK_

_Acordando eu vejo que tudo está bem_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Pela primeira vez em minha vida e agora isso é maravilhoso_

_Slowing down, I look around and I am so amazed_

Devagar eu olho ao redor e eu estou tão impressionada 

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_Eu penso nas pequenas coisas que fazem a vida ser tão boa_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_Eu não mudaria nada sobre isso_

_This is the best feeling_

_Este é o melhor sentimento._

Lá estava ele, Carter Trent, no altar montado lindamente nos jardins de sua mansão, ao seu lado direito estavam os padrinhos: Draco Malfoy II, Blake Zabine e Harry Potter II.

Ele podia sentir suas mãos suarem, olhou para o lado esquerdo onde Suzan Zabine, Ashlee Potter e Megan Potter estavam, ambas com vestidos azuis claros idênticos, que marcavam elas serem as madrinhas.

Viu Maya Malfoy na primeira fileira ao lado de vários outros familiares lhe acenarem e lhe sorrirem, ele estava nervoso e não entendia o porquê de pensamentos patéticos como "Ela não vai vir" invadiam sua cabeça.

Foi quando ele a viu de longe que tais pensamentos abandonaram sua mente e corpo.

_This innocence is brilliant_

_Esta inocência é brilhante_

_I hope that it will stay_

_Eu espero que ela fique_

_This moment is perfect_

_Este momento é perfeito_

_Please don't go away_

_Por favor não vá embora_

_I need you now_

_Eu preciso de você agora_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_E eu me agarrarei a isso_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_Não faça isso deixar passar por você_

Ao lado de Cold Malfoy estava ela: Amy.

Cold sorria abertamente enquanto encaminhava sua filha caçula em direção ao altar, trajado em um terno negro fazendo com que seus cabelos loiros se destacassem, Carter notou o velho Draco Malfoy I murmurar algo para Cold quando este passara por ele em uma das fileiras, algo do tipo "Pare de sorrir como um completo demente." Não prestou muito atenção já que estava maravilhado com a imagem de Amy.

Ela parecia um anjo, trajada com véu e grinalda. O vestido branco lhe caíra como pluma, este com detalhes em brilhante e prata o que davam um ar quase imperial a garota. A maquiagem leve e bela que lhe destacavam os olhos azulados, a coroa repleta de diamantes e o buquê de rosas brancas, Amy estava perfeita.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_Eu achei um lugar tão seguro, sem uma única lágrima caindo_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_A primeira vez em minha vida e agora está tão claro_

_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_

_Sinto a calma que eu pertenço, eu estou tão feliz aqui._

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_É tão forte e agora eu me deixo ser sincera_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_Eu não mudaria nada sobre isso_

_This is the best feeling_

_Este é o melhor sentimento._

Quando Cold a entregou em suas mãos ele se sentiu o homem mais sortudo da face da terra, principalmente quando ela lhe dirigiu um doce sorriso que seria capaz de desarmar uma tropa inteira de bruxos das trevas. Escutou durante um longo tempo o blá, blá, blá do juiz de paz, ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de Amy e o quanto ela estava linda em sua frente.

- Se continuar me olhando assim seus olhos vão cair... - Ela murmurou de um modo que apenas ele escutasse.

Carter sorriu abertamente demonstrando toda sua felicidade ali.

_This innocence is brilliant_

_Esta inocência é brilhante_

_I hope that it will stay_

_Eu espero que ela fique_

_This moment is perfect_

_Este momento é perfeito_

_Please don't go away_

_Por favor não vá embora_

_I need you now_

_Eu preciso de você agora_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_E eu me agarrarei a isso_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_Não faça isso deixar passar por você_

- Sr. Carter Evan Trent aceita Amy Rose Malfoy como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na alegria e na tristeza, e por toda eternidade por quanto o amor durar?

- Aceito. - Carter falava certo de si apanhando uma aliança e começando a colocar no dedo de Amy a olhando nos olhos profundamente. - Amy Rose Malfoy eu lhe aceito como minha esposa, prometo lhe amar e ser digno de seu amor enquanto eu viver.

- Srta. Amy Rose Malfoy, aceita Carter Evan Trent como seu legítimo marido, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na alegria e na tristeza e por toda a eternidade por quanto o amor durar?

- Aceito! - Amy falara sorrindo lindamente e começando a colocar a aliança no dedo de Carter começou a falar. - Carter Evan Trent eu lhe aceito como meu marido, prometo lhe amar e ser digna de seu amor enquanto por toda a minha vida.

Uma fumaça rosa saíra da varinha do juiz de paz enlaçando as mãos do novo casal, em seguida Carter beijara furiosamente Amy recebendo vários aplausos de todos que estavam ali e eram cúmplices daquele amor incondicional.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_É o estado de felicidade que você pensa que você está sonhando_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_É a felicidade dentro de você que você está sentindo_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_Isso é tão bonito que te faz querer chorar_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_É o estado de felicidade que você pensa que você está sonhando_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_É a felicidade dentro de você que você está sentindo_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_Isso é tão bonito que te faz querer chorar_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_Isso é tão bonito que te faz querer chorar_

Eles correram pelo imenso tapete vermelho recebendo uma bela chuva de arroz, sendo cumprimentados como o novo casal Trent. Cold parecia tentar amparar Maya que chorava emocionada, enquanto os gêmeos assaltavam a mesinha de doces junto de outras crianças. Lily e Jay mostravam sorridentes as alianças de noivado para Melanie e James, o que faziam Mel sorrir abertamente e James aderir uma carranca inigualável, o que era um tanto cômico de se ver.

Cassy estava lá com um barrigão à mostra, ao seu lado Luke estava todo satisfeito fazendo todas as vontades da esposa, Johnny e Lana paparicavam a filha como nunca enquanto alfinetavam Harry e Megan pela demora de produzirem um neto o que deixava o casal extremamente envergonhado.

A terceira idade estava toda sentada em uma mesa, contando seus feitos pela vida, Hermione Malfoy, Draco Malfoy I, Rony Weasley, Luna Weasley, Harry Potter I e Gina Potter, todos contando sobre as batalhas e aventuras que se enfiaram quando ainda eram jovens, deixando muitas crianças ali admiradas.

De longe se podia ver Miguel e Sophie dando os parabéns pelo noivado de Draco e Suzan, enquanto Blake e Ashlee falavam animadamente sobre o próximo casamento que seria o deles, tudo estava realmente feliz e emocionante.

_This innocence is brilliant_

_Esta inocência é brilhante_

_I hope that it will stay_

_Eu espero que ela fique_

_This moment is perfect_

_Este momento é perfeito_

_Please don't go away_

_Por favor não vá embora_

_I need you now_

_Eu preciso de você agora_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_E eu me agarrarei a isso_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_Não faça isso deixar passar por você_

Um ano depois e já estava no hospital, Carter nunca havia se sentido assim na vida, aquele sentimento de impaciência. Amy já estava na sala de parto a mais de duas horas e nada de ninguém dar noticia, estava preste a azarar alguma enfermeira quando Draco o impediu alegando que era assim mesmo.

Fora então que Maya Malfoy saíra do quarto risonha.

- Quer conhecer seu filho Carter? – Ela perguntava fazendo com que o rosto do rapaz se iluminasse.

A multidão de Malfoy's, Weasley's, Potter's e Zabine's que se encontrava na sala de espera adentraram como loucos no quarto de Amy que tinha um lindo bebezinho nos braços e um sorriso angelical brincando em seus lábios.

_This innocence is brilliant_

_Esta inocência é brilhante_

_I hope that it will stay_

_Eu espero que ela fique_

_This moment is perfect_

_Este momento é perfeito_

_Please don't go away_

_Por favor não vá embora_

_I need you now_

_Eu preciso de você agora_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_E eu me agarrarei a isso_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_Não faça isso deixar passar por você_

- Qual vai ser o nome dele? - Cold perguntara enquanto dava tapinhas camaradas nas costas de Carter.

- Caios! Caios Cold Trent. - Carter falava sorridente.

Tudo estava bem, finalmente eles tinham certeza disso.


	23. Epílogo

Epílogo

12 anos depois 

_**Mansão Malfoy **_

Uma garotinha de cabelos loiros lisos na altura dos ombros descia as escadas correndo, seus olhos azulados e sua pele alva a declaravam unânime uma Malfoy. Entretanto esta menina não corria a toa, já que estava preste a agarrar um menino mais novo do que ela com feições bem parecidas, entretanto de olhos castanhos.

- ME DEVOLVE ISSO KEVIN! – Ela berrara nervosa.  
- Uuuhhh!!! Stacy 'tá apaixonada! Stacy 'tá apaixonada! – O menino cantarolava enquanto pulava o sofá desviando das garras da irmã mais velha.  
- Argh! Como você é infantil! – A loirinha declarava de braços cruzados.  
- Pelo menos eu não estou apaixonado! – O menino sorria abertamente. – Uuhh Caios como você é lindo! Me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa! – Kevin ironizava fazendo a face alva da menina ganhar um tom róseo engraçado.  
- Mas que bagunça é essa? – Uma mulher ruiva adentrara a sala, sua barriga bem grande demonstrava que estava grávida e bastou ela lançar um olhar feio para que as crianças parassem de brigar instantaneamente.  
- Na-nada mãe! – Stacy falava corada.  
- Não minta para mim Stacy, sabe que nesta casa não são admitidas mentiras! – Suzan Malfoy falava severa.

Não demorou nem dois segundos até um homem loiro se colocar ao lado de Suzan, em seu colo ele segurava uma pequena menina ruivinha de olhos azulados, esta esfregava os olhos com as costas das mãos demonstrando que havia despertado há pouco tempo.

- Vocês acordaram Apple! – Draco falara sério. – Posso saber o por que de tanta gritaria e confusão?  
- Estou esperando a mesma resposta Draco. – Suzan comentara com o marido ainda fuzilando os filhos mais velhos com o olhar.

Stacy era a mais velha com seus 12 anos, um gênio muito parecido com o de Suzan, entretanto andava aprontando em Hogwarts como Draco fazia quando criança, entretanto havia entrado na Grifinória assim como sua mãe, Kevin era o do meio com apenas 11 anos conseguia ter o gênio do pai mais o do avô e era a esperança de Draco para entrar na Sonserina. Já Apple era a caçula, com três anos, extremante parecida com a mãe por ter herdado os cabelos ruivos, entretanto os olhos havia herdado de Draco.

- Kevin pegou uma carta que Caios mandou para mim. – A garotinha falara cabisbaixa.  
- Kevin devolva a carta de sua irmã. – Draco falara logo bocejando. – Não acredito que estavam brigando por isso!  
- Na verdade ELA estava brigando COMIGO pelo fato DELA estar APAIXONADA pelo CAIOS papai! – Kevin falava estendendo a carta para a irmã fazendo uma pose pomposa em seguida.  
- Apaixonada? – Draco arregalara os olhos e Stacy ficara extremamente corada.

Antes que ela pudesse socar o irmão até a morte, este se escondera atrás de Suzan que girara os olhos categoricamente.

- Kevin vá terminar de arrumar suas coisas, ou você pretende perder seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts? – A matriarca falara séria.

Kevin sorrira maroto e correra escadaria acima enquanto Stacy suspirava e contava mentalmente até 10 para não correr atrás do irmão e tortura-lo com um Cruccius.

- Stacy... – Suzan voltava a filha com um olhar maternal. – Vá e feche seu malão, em breve já estaremos saindo ok?  
- Ok... – A garota sorrira para a mãe subindo as escadas.

Draco ainda estava atônito com Apple no colo, a ruivinha, entretanto estava se confortando na curva do pescoço do pai, cerrando os olhos demonstrando que iria tirar uma nova soneca.

- Minha filhinha, apaixonada? – Draco falara com um tom um tanto quanto melancólico.  
- Não seja dramático Draco! Kevin só estava a enchendo, como sempre! – Suzan sorrira marota. – Quero lhe dizer o nome que escolhi para nosso filho...  
- Humm... E qual seria? – Draco perdia o ar melancólico arrumando Apple em seu colo despertando a menininha.  
- Hunter! Hunter Malfoy!  
- Hunter? – Draco franziu o cenho. – É, gostei! Pelo menos não é Xonovisco!

O casal logo caíra na gargalhada o que fez a pequena Apple tampar os ouvidos e tentar dormir novamente no colo do pai, despertando mais ainda gargalhadas no casal.

_**Mansão Zabine  
**_  
Duas crianças brincavam no balanço dos jardins, enquanto um homem moreno de olhos verdes as empurrava sorridente. Blake parecia se divertir enquanto seus filhos voavam ao céu e voltavam.

- Mais forte papai! Mais forte! – A menininha de seus sete anos de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor falava empolgada.  
- É papai! Mais forte! – O menininho de seus nove anos falava igualmente, entretanto ele possuía cabelos loiros e olhos verdes iguais ao do pai.  
- Assim eu os mandarei para Marte! – Blake falava risonho.  
- Se quiser eu os mando com maior prazer papai! – Um menino de seus onze anos aproximava-se com um sorriso maroto no rosto.  
- Não comece cedo Sirius, você sabe como sua mãe anda estressada com você depois do que você aprontou com os brinquedos da June! – Blake falava risonho.  
- Eu ainda quero minha boneca da Johnson! – A menininha cruzava os braços descendo do balanço.  
- Ah não enche June! A boneca já estava sem cabeça! Trevor pode depor ao meu favor – Sirius revirava os olhos.  
- Isso é verdade papai! – O garotinho mais novo falava animado. – Eu mesmo vi a cabeça da boneca no chão do quarto da June...  
- Não importa isso agora! – Blake coçava a cabeça. – O que importa é o humor da mãe de vocês!

Os três pareceram um tanto quanto contrariados e Blake apenas suspirou fundo. June tinha o gênio de Ashlee assim como sua aparência só tinha cinco anos e já era bastante mandona. Sirius o mais velho com 11 anos estava a ponto de ingressar em Hogwarts, possuía olhos incrivelmente azuis-esverdeados e cabelos iguais aos de Blake, além disso possuía a marotice de Blake e Ashlee juntos, Trevor com seis anos era praticamente mandado por Sirius, sempre seguindo os passos do irmão, e por último Ivvy...

- O seu malão já está pronto Sirius? – Ashlee adentrava os jardins com um bebezinho lindo em seu colo.  
- Desde ontem quando a senhora me perguntou pela vigésima vez mãe! – Sirius falava pomposamente arrancando risinhos dos irmãos mais novos.  
- Ótimo! – Ashlee sorria largamente. – Blake cuide de Ivvy eu irei tomar banho!  
- Eu? – Blake arregalava os olhos enquanto Ash empurrava a bebezinha de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes para o homem. – Eu cuidarei de todos eles SOZINHO?  
- Nãããooo... Merlim irá te ajudar! – Ashlee sorria debochada. – Crianças fiquem de olho em seu pai, confio mais em Ivvy do que ele para tomar conta de vocês

Os três fizeram pose de exército para a mãe que logo gargalhara adentrando a casa, Blake apenas gargalhou junto.

- Ok, quem quer ver a mamãe congelar durante o banho? – Blake murmurava e logo três mãozinhas suspendiam no ar.

_**Mansão Potter**_

- JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!!!

Um berro ecoara pela mansão Potter, um garoto de seus 12 anos que estava tomando alegremente seu café da manhã arregalou os olhos, a sua frente sua mãe alimentava sua irmã caçula, enquanto seu irmão do meio parecia brincar com a comida. Logo a visão de seu pai apenas de toalha e com os cabelos roxos adentrando a cozinha arrancaram gargalhadas de todos ali.

- Adorei o visual querido! Combinou com seus olhos! – Megan falara risonha arrancando mais gargalhadas dos pequenos.  
- James Potter Jr... – Harry começava olhando o filho como se fosse mata-lo.  
- Sim amado e estimado papai? – James falava quase gaguejando.  
- O que aconteceu com o MEU cabelo enquanto EU tomava BANHO?  
- Hã... Bem eu acho que meu xampu das Geminialidades foi parar acidentalmente no seu banheiro... – James colocava a mão no queixo pensativo. – Max eu não pedi para você guardar no meu quarto? – Ele se virava para o irmão caçula.  
- Não lembro Jay... – O pequeno ruivinho falava coçando a cabeça.  
- Ok... Não Importa! Como eu faço para TIRAR isso? – Harry falava quase desesperado.  
- É só lavar com xampu normal! – Max falava risonho. – Quer que eu te empreste o meu papai?  
- Não precisa pegarei o de sua mãe!

Harry logo desaparecera da cozinha arrancando mais gargalhadas.

James era maroto, extremamente maroto, embora sua semelhança com seu avô Harry Potter I fosse inigualável até mesmo com os óculos redondos e os cabelos negros bagunçados e os orbes verdes que herdara. E além do mais entrara na Grifinória de primeira.

- Vamos Andy, come tudo deixe a mamãe orgulhosa! – Megan colocava mais uma colher na boca da menina.  
- Não acredito que você vai voltar para Hogwarts hoje! – Max falava tristemente.  
- Não se preocupe cara, ano que vem você entra!

Max era o do meio com apenas nove anos, faltando dois anos para ele adentrar em Hogwarts, possuindo os cabelos ruivos da mãe, entretanto despenteados como o do pai, os olhos bastante azuis como os de Megan, os traços dos Weasley's eram bem marcados. Andy era a caçula, com apenas um ano de idade, possuindo olhos azuis e cabelos ruivos, idêntica à mãe o que deixava Harry mais derretido ainda por ela.

- Bem vou subir, não quero me atrasar como no ano passado e eu ainda tenho que colocar algumas coisas no malão! – James falava animado levantando-se da mesa.  
- Pode deixar que eu te ajudo! – Max levantava animado seguindo o irmão mais velho para fora da cozinha.

_**Mansão Trent**_

- Mais empenho Caios! ISSO! CONSEGUIU GAROTO! – Carter gritava sentado em uma arquibancada de um campo de quadribol que ele montara para os filhos.

Um menino de seus doze anos voava em uma vassoura e acertava a goles dentre os aros, Carter aplaudia e sorria orgulhoso, Caios tinha muito talento para o quadribol. Seus cabelos muito loiros o lembravam muito Amy, entretanto os olhos verdes ele herdara de Carter.

- Papai quando eu vou voar que nem o Caios? - Um garotinho loiro perguntava sentando-se ao lado de Carter na arquibancada.  
- Em breve Joe! Você tem treinado muito, logo estará que nem seu irmão, talvez até melhor! – Carter sorria gentil.

Joe tinha apenas seis anos, sempre era passado para trás por Caios que parecia ter como esporte favorito azucrinar a vida de Joe contando historias horripilantes sobre Hogwarts, deixando o menino ficar sem dormir por dias. Joe tinha olhos verdes que nem os de Caios e os cabelos eram muito loiros, era a cópia de Caios, entretanto bem mais novo.

- Ah! Achei vocês! – A voz de Amy ecoara nas arquibancadas.

Levada pela mão da mãe uma menininha loirinha de olhos muito azuis, a cópia de Amy vista de longe, ao ver o pai a menininha sorriu correndo em direção ao pai e se jogando no colo do mesmo.

- Dalilah eu falei para não contar para a mamãe nosso esconderijo! – Carter fazia cócegas na menininha que delirava no colo do pai.

Dalilah era a caçula, com apenas dois anos era o xodó da família, mimada e paparicada por todos.

- CAIOS DESÇA DAÍ! ESTAMOS ATRASADOS! – Amy gritara.

O garoto num instante estava ao lado da mãe depositando um beijo terno no rosto da mesma, em seguida jogando a vassoura nos ombros e andando para fora do campo.

- Caios! Me espera! – Joe corria atrás do irmão mais velho.  
- Qual é Joe! Você não é grudado em mim! Desgruda cara! – Caios revirava os olhos ainda sendo seguido pelo irmão.

Amy olhava tudo acariciando a têmpora, Dalilah estava nos ombros de Carter brincando com seus cabelos, a loira sorriu para o marido e o beijou levemente.

- Caios herdou seu gênio! – Amy murmurara saindo do campo.  
- Por isso ele é sonserino! – Carter falara orgulhoso. – Você também vai ser Sonserina não é Dalie? 

A menininha apenas bateu na cabeça do pai e gargalhara.

- Se continuar parecendo assim com sua mãe teremos uma grifinória nessa casa... – Carter girara os olhos categoricamente.

_**Estação King Cross**_

- Onde será que eles se meteram? – James perguntava andando em círculos enquanto Sirius parecia contar o número de voltas que ele dava.  
- Logo estarão aqui, eles sempre se atrasam! – Stacy declarara ao lado de seu pai.  
- O importante é que hoje FINALMENTE, nós estamos indo a Hogwarts! – Kevin falava pomposamente apontando para si mesmo e Sirius, ambos possuíam sorrisos marotos nos lábios.  
- Não vejo a hora de ir também! – Declarara Max.  
- Logo irá filho! Dois anos passam depressa... – Harry bagunçava os cabelos ruivos do pequeno.  
- James tente levar detenção apenas na segunda semana ok? – Megan falava beijando o rosto do filho e tentando endireitar seus cabelos.  
- Olha! ELES CHEGARAM! – Kevin falava animado ao ver cinco pessoas se aproximando.  
- Atrasados como sempre! – Blake comentara cumprimentando Carter.  
- Até parece que eu sou o único que me atraso! – Carter sorria para o amigo enquanto Amy lhe dava Dalilah para segurar.  
- E agora começa a grande confraternização de pais! – Caios falava debochado.  
- E aí Caios beleza? – Sirius cumprimentava o garoto.  
- Claro! – Caios piscava maroto.

O apito do expresso soara o que fez os pequenos sorrirem abertamente sobre os olhos carinhosos de seus pais.

- Não acredito! – Joe cruzava os braços e fazia bico ao ver Caios despedindo de Carter, Amy e Dalilah.  
- Não se preocupe Joe eu mando a tampa do vaso de Hogwarts para você! – Caios falava maroto já pulando para dentro do expresso.  
- CAIOS SEM DETENÇÕES NA PRIMEIRA SEMANA! – Amy gritara. – Não agüento mais receber berradores da Tonks sobre o comportamento dele! – A loira baixava a voz para comentar com Ashlee que sorrira abertamente.  
- Creio que teremos o mesmo problema esse ano... – A mulher abraçava o filho mais velho fortemente. – Cuide-se e apronte muito!  
- Só não deixei saberem que foi você quem aprontou! – Blake falava animado.  
- Podem deixar comigo! – Sirius falava orgulhoso. – Até logo Ivvy! – Ele beijava a testa da irmã mais nova. – Trevor, June, não façam a vida desses dois caírem na monotonia, aprontem no mínimo duas vezes por dia ok? – Sirius falava animado.  
- Sentirei saudades! – June o abraçava fortemente.  
- Hey June! Sem sentimentalismo, isso vai queimar meu filme! – Ele afastava da irmã com a face avermelhada.  
- Até logo Si! – Trevor piscava maroto.

Sirius fizera uma reverência exagerada logo adentrando no expresso e correndo atrás de Caios que nesse momento já deveria ter achado alguma cabine.

- Cuide bem de seu irmão ok? Não permita que ele destrua a escola... – Suzan murmurava para Stacy. – E há! Sobre a carta de Caios, você tem bom gosto! Ele é uma graça!

O rosto da garota aderira um tom avermelhado, ela logo desviara da mãe para abraçar fortemente o pai e beijar a bochecha de Apple, Kevin apenas beijara a bochecha da mãe e abraçara o pai.

- Não façam nada do que eu não faria! – Draco aconselhara com um imenso sorriso brincando em seus lábios.  
- Eu não acho esse um bom conselho... – Murmurou Suzan.

Kevin e Stacy logo desapareceram no vagão, Kevin cantarolava algo alto fazendo Stacy correr para tentar calar a boca do irmão que parecia querer atormentar a vida da garota.

James sorria para os pais com uma cara inocente, Megan e Harry logo trocaram olhares.

- Ok James, mas, por favor, demore pelo menos um dia para tomar detenções ok? – Harry falara em tom cansado.  
- Deixa comigo Super Papito! – James abraçava os pais e acenava para os irmãos. – Max ensine bastante coisas que eu te ensinei a Andy ok?

Max sorriu e acenou que sim para o irmão, Andy olhava tudo confusa assim como os outros bebês.

- Até logo Família! – James adentrara o expresso.

Eles ficaram lá por um tempo, todos os marotos olhando seus filhos para Hogwarts e os que haviam ficado brincando entre si. Era uma nova geração acontecendo, era um ciclo sem fim.


End file.
